Innocence of a Black Rose
by Scarley
Summary: Todo es difícil, pero al menos han encontrado consuelo en ellos.Sólo qué, ese consuelo empieza a convertirse en otra clase de sentimientos que han estado muy al fondo, pensamientos que temen completar, palabras que no deberían de decirse... ¡Reviews Plis!
1. El Comienzo

Hola!!! Pues aquí vengo con un nuevo fanfic de Draco y Hermione. Me gusto mucho escribir mi primer fic y quería escribir de nuevo con esta pareja de protagonista. Está historia no es continuación de mi primer fic, es otra historia completamente diferente, espero q les guste.

**Importante:** La historia se situa después del 6° libro de la serie, pero omiti unos detalles que son los siguientes: Draco no escapa con los mortífagos y los horcruxes no existen.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, personajes y nombres son propiedad de Warner Bros. y J..

**Edit: **_Se que el primer capítulo no es el mejor, pero te pido que sigas leyendo la historia, quizás más adelante la encuentres más interesante. No dudes en dejar tus reviews, siempre son de mucha ayuda los comentarios que dejan. Grax!!! :D _

**

* * *

**

**Innocence of a Black Rose**

**Cap I: El comienzo**

Ese día, comenzaba un nuevo año escolar, pero para otros, ese era su último año en Hogwarts, el afamado colegio de magia y hechicería.

Hermione Granger caminaba orgullosamente en el pasillo que daba al aula de transformaciones, el día anterior, la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall, había anunciado delante todo el colegio, que ella había sido escogida como la Premio Anual de ese año, debido a sus excelentes calificaciones que había tenido en los años pasados de educación mágica.

Y en otros casos, su vida estaba saliendo por fin como quería, era finalmente la novia de Ron Weasley, el chico que le había gustado desde su cuarto año, su amistad con Harry y Ginny crecia como nunca, y sus compañeros eran ahora muy amables con ella.

-Hermione ¿Acaso te olvidaste de nosotros?-le preguntó Harry, que corría para alcanzarla.

-No, simplemente me adelante-contestó la chica sonriente, mirando a Ron, que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola Herms-la saludo, dándole un fugaz beso.

-Hola-respondió ella, levemente ruborizada.

Entraron al aula, donde ya había varios alumnos, sacando sus cosas para la clase, y luego entro la profesora, con quien tuvieron una interesante clase, sobre transformaciones humanas.

-Bueno, no fue nada del otro mundo-comento Ron, acabando la lo vimos el año pasado.

-Es cierto-coincidió Hermione-pero fue muy interesante.

El resto de su día, fue perfecto para ellos, las clases eran interesantes en muchos aspectos, no tuvieron ningún contratiempo, y hasta el momento, todavía no tenían ninguna tarea.

-Esto es genial-decía Ron, muy contento de estar libre.

Pero la suerte no les duro mucho tiempo, pues mientras daban la vuelta en una esquina, se encontraron con su enemigo de siempre: Draco Malfoy.

-Pero miren, nada mas, nos encontramos con la comadreja, el cabeza rajada y la Premio Asnal-dijo a sus amigos, que rieron ante su comentario.

-Cállate Malfoy-le contestó Hermione, siguiendo su camino.

-¿Qué paso sangre-sucia¿Perdiste el valor?-le preguntó divertido.

-Te lo advierto Malfoy-decía Ron-una mas y…

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que la sabelotodo y la comadreja eran novios, la pareja del año-dijo en voz alta el chico, haciendo que todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor rieran.

-Vámonos Ron-le dijo Harry, tomando a su amigo del brazo, que no dejaba de mirar a Draco con enojo.

-Y ahí se va el trío dorado-finalizó el Slytherin, sonriendo a sus amigos.

-No voy a soportar más que te hable así Hermione-le decía el chico, mientras caminaban a su sala comú hora de cambiar eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ron-expreso Harry, acomodándose los lentes.

Ella no dijo nada, observaba su horario, en la que por fortuna, solo tenían una clase a la semana que compartir con los Slytherins, o eso era lo que decía ese pergamino, esperaba que fuera cierto.

-Miren chicos-fue cuando hablo, después de un rato de escuchar todos los planes de Ron y Harry contra que debemos de hacer es contestarle y punto.

-Pero Hermione…-empezó a protestar Ron, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Estoy cansada de que siempre ustedes traten de encontrar cualquier insulto, para crear una pelea-dijo ella, mirándolos con atención.

Ellos no respondieron, no podían creer que su amiga se hubiera puesto en contra de lo que tanto querían, su venganza contra Malfoy, pero quizás después de todo, siempre buscaban la forma de echarle pleito a Draco.

-¡Hola!-los saludo Ginny, que entraba por el agujero de la Dama Gorda.

Ellos respondieron el saludo, y Harry con más entusiasmo de lo acostumbrado, cosa que hizo reír a Hermione, y molesto a Ron.

-Si no les molesta, voy a dar un paseo en escoba¿alguien viene?-dijo el pelirrojo, que había subido por su escoba, y ahora ya estaba mas que dispuesto a salir.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Harry, subiendo por su escoba.

-¿No vienes Hermione?-le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Gracias, pero voy a estudiar.

-Pero, si no tenemos nada de tarea-replicó el chico entre molesto y confundido.

-Lo se, pero, aun así.

Bajo Harry, y junto con Ron, salio de la sala común, al vació estadio de Quidditch.

-¿Ya se fueron?-preguntó Ginny, bajando las escaleras de su dormitorio.

-Sí¿Por qué?-respondió Hermione.

-Ah, bueno, quería pedirte ayuda-le dijo la pelirroja, algo ruborizada.

-¿Se trata de Harry no?-preguntó comprensiva.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Ginny con una curiosa mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que pasa, es que, a pesar de que terminamos, todavía siento algo por el.

-¿Y cual es el problema?-preguntó extrañada.

-No se si el sienta lo mismo que yo.

Era difícil poder decir la respuesta, pero ella sabía que era la correcta. Conocía muy bien a sus amigos, pero también sabia del peligro que se corría en esos tiempos.

-Estoy segura que si, solo que ahora esta muy ocupado-le dijo, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Lo se, solo que no me acostumbro-finalizó la pelirroja, sentándose en una mesa a hacer sus deberes.

La tarde fue muy tranquila en la sala común, todos los estudiantes platicaban o adelantaban sus deberes, Hermione estaba muy sorprendida de no haber regañado a nadie en toda la tarde.

-¡Platillo con colmillos!-gritó un alumno de cuarto, solo para que ella bajara la cabeza a tiempo, antes de que le dieran a ella.

Volteo a ver quien había sido el responsable, y se encontró que quien lo había lanzado era Ron, que llegaba con Harry.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntó malhumorada.

-Infancia perdida-decía el sonriente.

-No es gracioso Ron, si le hubiera dado a…

-Solo era una broma-dijo el, subiendo a su dormitorio, seguido por un confuso Harry.

Bueno, después de todo, ahí estaba el primer regaño del año, aunque no le hizo sentir bien que fuera a Ron, solo eran casualidades, nada de que preocuparse.

Y ese había sido el inicio del año escolar, mezclado con los condimentos de siempre.


	2. No duraría para siempre

Karenzita, gracias por tu review, q bueno q lo consideres un buen comienzo, aqui dejo el 2° capi, nos leemos!!!

**Cap II: No duraría para siempre**

Hermione despertó ese día muy contenta, había olvidado por completo lo que le había dicho el día anterior a Ron y tenía el presentimiento que ese iba a ser un buen día.

Tomando su mochila que estaba a un lado de su cama, bajo las escaleras corriendo, quería demostrar que como Premio Anual era responsable, aunque eso lo había demostrado constantemente sus seis años escolares anteriores y este también así seria, a ella le gustaba seguir con el Status Quo, nunca lo rompería.

-Hermione ¿Tan temprano?-le preguntó Ron, que bajaba de su dormitorio aun en pijama.

-Si ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-le pregunto ella, no entendiendo porque no estaba con su uniforme.

-Ah, voy a acabar un ensayo-contestó el chico de malas pulgas.

-Ron, no tenemos tarea-contestó la chica, que no entendía el porque de su actitud-. ¿Qué te sucede?

El pelirrojo se sentó en un sillón cercano al apagado fuego y lo mismo hizo ella, no se sentía muy segura de si misma por extraño que pareciera.

-¿Por qué me regañaste ayer?-preguntó directamente Ron, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-Porque estabas haciendo algo que no debías-respondió ella teniendo la mayor calma posible.

-¡Soy tu novio!

-Lo se Ron, y aún así…

-Y aún así me tratas como a un estudiante.

-Mira, si no te decía algo, iba a ser muy injusto para los demás-siguió hablando ella, sin perder la paciencia.

-¿Por qué no me acompañaste ayer al campo de Quidditch?

-Ron, sabes que eso no se me da-contestó ella divertida, sin darse cuenta que eso era un error.

-Claro, todo es mi culpa ¿No?-contestó Ron, subiendo el tono de voz-. Pero a Harry si le has pasado esas cosas, quizás sucede que…

-Ron ¡No me gusta Harry! Y claro que no le he pasado ese tipo de cosas-replico ella, empezando a enfadarse.

-Se hace tarde, ¡Hasta al rato!-le dijo el chico, subiendo las escaleras y dejándola a ella sola.

"¿Por qué siempre se mete tonterías en la cabeza?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba apresuradamente al Gran Comedor, no era tarde para ella, pero estaba furiosa por lo sucedido hace rato que lograba soltar un poco de su ira caminando rápidamente.

Pero quizás iba demasiado temprano, pues se encontró que las enormes puertas de madera estaban cerradas, por lo que tuvo que esperar un rato, que paso leyendo un libro de Aritmancia.

Finalmente se abrieron las puertas y ella fue la primera en entrar, le parecía tan extraño que ella fuera la única en un lugar en el que habitualmente estaba rodeada de gente, se había empeñado en desayunar temprano pero esto era demasiado.

"Y todo por querer llegar temprano" se decía malhumorada, se encontraba sentada en la mesa de los Gryffindors y aunque comía como siempre, no le gustaba la sensación de estar sola.

Poco a poco, llegaron estudiantes de diferentes casas y el ambiente empezó a tornarse mas calido y parlanchín.

-¡Hola Hermione!-la saludo Neville que se sentó a su lado-. ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan temprano?

-Tú sabes, quiero organizar muy bien mi tiempo y así empiezo el día-contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Este es mi lugar-dijo una fría voz, que era la de Ron, que miraba a Neville con unos ojos no muy amigables.

-Lo siento-se excuso el chico, quitándose de donde estaba-. No fue mi intención Hermione-balbuceo el chico, que tomo asiento lejos de ellos.

-¿Por qué lo corriste?-preguntó de inmediato a Ron-. Lo único que hacia era hablar conmigo, no era nada malo.

-Como quieras-contestó con indiferencia el pelirrojo, que se sirvió cereal y empezó a comerlo apresuradamente.

Al poco rato llego Harry, y todo comenzó a tornarse un poco más calido, pero aun seguía un poco de frialdad en el pelirrojo con Hermione.

Las clases no ayudaron mucho, eran temas muy complicados y necesitaban la concentración intensiva de los alumnos que anotaban frenéticamente en sus pergaminos a la vez que escuchaban con atención a los profesores, fue un día muy agotador.

-Lo único que quiero es recostarme en mi cama-le decía Ron a Hermione, cuando ellos abandonaban el aula de Herbología, su última clase de ese día.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¡Fue un día agotador!-coincidió la chica.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Harry?-preguntó Ron repentinamente.

-Dijo que se adelantaría al Gran Comedor-respondió ella, mientras se quitaba el cabello que le cubría la cara por el fuerte viento que se cernía sobre ellos, anunciando una fuerte tormenta.

Siguieron caminando por los jardines hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo, donde tuvieron que pasar entre varios grupitos de estudiantes que charlaban animadamente, al parecer no les importaba que iba a llover.

Ya dentro del castillo, caminaron por los pasillos en los que había menos estudiantes y una que otra pareja que se abrazaba o besaba, cosa que molesto a Ron, pues tomo la mano de Hermione y acelero el paso.

Ella no entendía, pero como notaba una mejora en el carácter de su novio y no quería estropearlo, no comento nada y siguió caminando junto a el, preguntándose hacia donde se dirigían.

Después de uno que otro atajo y un tramo de escaleras, entendió que iban a su sala común, seguramente para dejar las mochilas y bajar a cenar tranquilamente, sin el estorbo de estas, en especial la suya, a la que había tenido que ponerle un hechizo especial para que no se le rompieran las costuras de tantos libros que llevaba.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, pronunciaron la contraseña "León" y se encontraron en su interior.

Había pocos estudiantes de su curso, los demás eran de quinto y sexto curso respectivamente, no se veía a ningún estudiante de menor edad.

Cuando Hermione iba a preguntarle algo a Ron, volteo a verlo y se lo encontró con unos ojos como platos que de inmediato se tornaron a unos asesinos, sorprendida de su brusco cambio diviso lo que miraba el y se encontró a Harry y Ginny, besándose apasionadamente para luego separarse y hablar un poco.

-¡¿Se puede saber que les sucede?!-preguntó el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de todos.

-Ron, Harry y yo…-trato de explicar Ginny, pero la interrumpió Harry.

-Solo estamos juntos de nuevo-contestó el, interponiéndose entre Ron y su hermana.

-¡Pero se supone que tu terminaste con ella!-exclamo el pelirrojo, señalando a su hermana.

-Es cierto, pero quiero estar con ella.

¡Estas jugando con ella! Eso no te lo permito-replico Ron, poniéndose colorado y sacando su varita mágica.

Aquí sí tuvo que intervenir Hermione, no podía dejar que sus mejores amigos empezaran a pelear delante de todos y peor resultaría si empleaban magia.

-¡Ron! Harry no esta jugando con Ginny-dijo ella, tomando al chico del brazo y alejándose un poco con el.

-¡Ella ya no debería de estar con el! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!-gritaba el, apuntando con la varita a Harry.

-¡Y lo soy! ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella?

-¡Andas mintiendo!

-¡Ellos se merecen uno al otro!-trataba de hacerle entender Hermione, pero era muy necio.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Maldito Harry, no vas a hacer daño a mi hermana!

-¡Ron! ¡Déjalos de una vez!-le decía Hermione, pero el la ignoraba.

-¡Ginny estas en serios problemas!-gritaba a grito pelado, sin importarle que todos los que estaban en la sala común los estaban viendo.

-¡El único que tendrá problemas eres tú si no nos dejas en paz!-le contestó su hermana, que aun seguía siendo protegida por Harry.

-¡NO PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS!

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS RON!-gritó a lo que mas daba su voz esta Hermione.

-¡No deben! Ya estoy harto de ustedes-grito Ron señalando primero a Harry y luego a Ginny, que estaba empezando a ponerse colorada.

-¡Ron! ¡No digas tonterías!-le gritaba Hermione, sin importarle su condición de prefecta o Premio Anual.

-¿Así que tu estas de su parte?-preguntó el, volteando a verla con un brillo en los ojos, que la asusto un poco, que retrocedió unos pasos.

-Si, porque es lo mas justo-replico ella calmadamente.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Quédate con ellos, y en cuanto a nuestra relación, termino!

-¿Qué…?

-¡Terminamos!-gritó el chico, que subió corriendo a su dormitorio y dio un portazo bastante fuerte.

Quedo en un breve estado de shock, y volteo a ver lentamente a Harry y Ginny que estaban abrazados y sin saber que decir.

-Hermione, nosotros…-empezó a decir débilmente Ginny, pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca-dijo en un susurro, sentía como las lágrimas se empezaban a juntar en sus ojos, y no quería que la vieran llorar.

Salio precipitadamente de la sala común, sin importarle lo que le decían sus amigos, las lagrimas resbalaban sin control de su cara, y a ella no le importaba, solo quería estar sola y lo mas alejada de la torre de los leones.


	3. ¿Por qué?

_Gracias por los reviews a yo y Karenzita, aqui esta el 3° capítulo._

* * *

**Cap III¿Por qué?**

¿Acaso estaba mal defender a los amigos? Apoyar a la gente ¿Era algo malo? ¿Estaba mal luchar por una amistad?

"Ron siempre ha tenido una opinión muy diferente a la mía respecto a eso" se contestaba mentalmente Hermione a la vez que se secaba las lagrimas.

No tenía como había llegado a un pasillo cerca de los jardines, pero ¿Qué importaba eso? Lo que importaba era lo que había terminado, lo mas especial que hubiera querido tener, se había ido.

"Mejor olvido eso, como dicen, fácil viene y fácil se va. Debo de estudiar los nuevos conceptos que la profesora McGonagall enseño y…" pero no pudo terminar, porque soltó un sollozo. Era imposible tratar de olvidar lo sucedido, aunque quisiera concentrarse en la escuela, no iba a ser tan fácil.

Se recargo en una columna, tratando de olvidar, pero las lágrimas parecían ríos en su cara, lo que le había dicho Ron le había dolido demasiado, no creía que pudiera comportarse así de necio, testarudo, inmaduro, hipócrita…

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger? ¿No deberías estar besándote con la comadreja?-preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras con frialdad.

-¡Largo Malfoy!-contestó ella, volteándose para que no viera que estaba llorando.

-Cuida ese lenguaje Granger, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero soy prefecto y puedo quitarte puntos-dijo con maldad Malfoy.

-Pues mira, yo soy Premio Anual y prefecta, así que sigue hablándome así y te va a ir muy mal.

-Una sangre-sucia como tú no va a ser superior a mí y eso lo sabes perfectamente-dijo Malfoy, recalcando el insulto.

-Mejor ser una impura con cerebro, que un sangre limpia que aparte de ser idiota ¡Es un hurón!-se burló ella y sin saber porque, empezó a reírse.

Los segundos en los que se río, basto para que Malfoy la tomara del brazo y la volteara, solo para luego soltarla con asco.

-¡Estas llorando!-dijo, como si fuera algo indigno.

-Sí ¿Algún problema?-contestó con desafió, pero de que le volvieran a recordar de que estaba llorando, no le hizo gracia.

-No creo que haya sido por lo que acabas de decir.

-Malfoy, cuando seas un genio y sepas lo que ocurre alrededor de todos, será cuando el mundo se haya vuelto loco-y sin decir mas, se volteo y camino a otro pasillo que diera a los jardines, el aire fresco que anunciaba la tormenta la hacia sentir mejor.

Malfoy quedo donde estaba sin poder creer lo que había sucedido ¿Hermione Granger se había burlado de el y había salido victoriosa? Eso solo podía suceder en otra dimensión, el era un Malfoy, una de las familias mas respetables del mundo mágico, a pesar de que su padre estuviera encarcelado, quedaban el y su madre, y el no iba a hacer que su apellido quedara aplastado por una sangre-sucia.

"Ya pagara, de eso me encargo yo" se dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo que había tomado la Gryffindor, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué no te dije que te alejaras de mí? ¡Lárgate Malfoy!-lo sorprendió una voz.

-Por favor sangre-sucia, no te creas tan importante como para que yo te siguiera-contestó el, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared.

Hermione seguía llorando y no parecía capaz de parar, pero eso no le importaba a Malfoy, ya tenía su plan en contra de la Gryffindor: Iba a averiguar que era lo que le pasaba y la molestaría con ello hasta que se cansara.

-¿Por qué lloras Granger?-preguntó el, viéndola con ojos fríos.

-Como si te lo fuera a decir hurón, para eso necesitarías Veritaserum u otra cosa-contestó ella, tratando de secarse las lagrimas que no tenían fin.

-Puede ser, pero son raras las ocasiones en las que lloras-dijo astutamente, sabiendo como reaccionaria la chica.

-Es cierto, son muy raras-contestó con tranquilidad Hermione, volteándolo a ver con sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Y alguien como tu tendría pocas razones para llorar ¿O no?-preguntó, observando sus ojos almendrados con atención, ahora no debía de romper el contacto visual.

-Tal vez, pero ¿Qué te importa?

-Nada en absoluto, déjame adivinar ¿Terminaste con Weasley?-preguntó el chico no sin cierto aire de triunfo, la legeremancia era un arte muy útil, y mas si lo practicaba con alguien que no sabía Oclumancia.

La castaña se quedo de piedra ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera adivinado? Casualidad quizás, aunque quedaba claro que ella no creía en coincidencias, por eso en su tercer año había abandonado Adivinación.

-Se que es cierto Granger ¿Qué paso? ¿La comadreja se aburrió de una insufrible sabelotodo? Eso sería comprensible-empezó a decir el, regodeándose con la visión de la chica que lloraba con mas fuerza.

-Por favor cállate Malfoy-dijo ella en un débil susurró, se sentó en unas escaleras que estaban cerca de un umbral y puso la cara en sus manos. ¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a ella?

-Vamos, no me digas que ya te quedaste sin frases absurdas-se burlaba el, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

-¡Cállate!

-Debes de entender que es mas que obvio porque te dejo ese Weasley, eres la chica mas aburrida que conozco ¿O no te has dado cuenta?-Malfoy seguía burlándose, no tenía piedad de ella, la estaba destrozando y ella no hacia nada.

Intento pararse, pero no pudo, se sentía tan mal y no era por lo que decía ese estúpido Slytherin, sino porque no lograba sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Ron.

-¿Y porque terminaron la comadreja y tu?-preguntó Malfoy, viéndola directamente a los ojos para usar la Legeremancia, era un blanco tan fácil, porque ahora ya sabía toda la historia.

Como ella no respondió ni dijo nada, siguió molestándola.

-Mmm a ver, Potter y la hermana de Weasley regresan, el se comporta como un idiota (como siempre) y te termina a ti porque los defiendes-inquirió el Slytherin, viendo con satisfacción la expresión de la castaña.

-¡No es posible que lo sepas!-replicó ella poniéndose de pie y mirándolo sorpresivamente-. Eso ocurrió hace muy poco tiempo y…

-¿Y qué?-pero no obtuvo respuesta porque sintió como algo húmedo caía a su cabeza, levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que eran las lágrimas de la asquerosa sangre-sucia.

-¡Eres un asco! ¡Sécate esas lágrimas ¿No sabes que llorar es una debilidad?-dijo el, poniéndose de pie y mirándola fijamente, eso pasaba cuando molestaba a alguien tan vulnerable como la Gryffindor ¡Maldición!

-No comprendes…-dijo con un hilo de voz Hermione.

-¿Qué debería comprender Granger?-preguntó el chico, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué eres tan insensible?-preguntó sinceramente Hermione, viéndolo con unos ojos de lástima y tristeza.

-¿Insensible? Yo también siento, no soy de piedra-replico el Slytherin por primera vez confundido. ¿Por qué esa impura le preguntaba eso?

-No me refiero a eso tonto, digo que no tienes sentimientos-contestó ella malhumorada.

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Y no soy tonto!-exclamó furioso el Slytherin, empezaba a ponerse colorado a pesar de que el ambiente era muy frío.

¿Quién se creía que era esa Granger¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas? Eran esas las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del rubio, que apretaba fuertemente los puños ante la mirada divertida de la castaña, ella estaba ganando y eso no se lo podía permitir, aunque en el fondo, se preguntaba porque ella había dicho que era un insensible, eso nadie se lo había dicho ¿Por qué ella si?

Un fuerte sollozo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y de nuevo recordó que estaba parado al lado de la Gryffindor, que estaba llorando, no creía posible lo que iba a hacer, pero…

-Escucha Granger, es una tontería por la que lloras-empezó a decir Draco algo incomodo, evitando el contacto visual con ella. Como ella no dijo nada, decidió continuar.-Ese Weasley es muy celoso y tu…

-¿Yo que Malfoy?-preguntó ella, parándose enfrente de el, viéndolo cuidadosamente.

-No…tu no…-era muy difícil lo que intentaba decir, nunca había pensado que alguna vez se lo diría a esa Gryffindor.

-¡Explícate Malfoy!-exclamó ella, pasándole la mano por los ojos.

-Lo que sucede es…tu no…

-¿¡Qué Malfoy?!-preguntó Hermione, perdiendo por completo la escasa paciencia que tenía.

-No mereces a alguien así-listo lo había dicho, le dio la espalda a la chica y espero su respuesta.

Ella se quedo muy quieta, asimilando lo que le había dicho el Slytherin, pero también reflexionando. El tenía razón, ella no merecía a alguien así, tuvo que haber pensado antes que un problema así con Ron era muy posible que surgiera, con solo ver como se comportaba con Ginny bastaba para entender que era un celoso.

-Tienes razón-susurró ella, secándose la última lágrima y viéndolo a los fríos ojos grises.

¿Hermione Granger dándole la razón a el? Vaya, eso si era algo fuera de la rutina de todos los días.

-Creo que después de todo, debo de decirte gracias-dijo ella, dirigiendo su vista al suelo, ella tampoco creía que iba a decirle eso.

-De nada Granger-dijo el con un tono de voz que nunca lo había escuchado, era una voz mas humana, como si fuera comprensible y consoladora.

Ella le sonrió, y se fue caminando a su sala común, reflexionando sobre la ayuda de Malfoy ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Casi se atrevería a decir que la había consolado de cierta forma.

Empezó a llover, era mejor que volviera a su sala común, no creía lo sucedido hace poco ¡Había consolado a una sangre-sucia! Esperaba que nadie se enterara de eso, o seria el hazmerreír de su casa, un Slytherin consolando a una Gryffindor, eso sería algo muy bajo para un chico como el.

No comprendía porque, pero mientras caminaba a su sala común, sintió una sensación de bienestar, ayudar a la chica, le había producido una pequeña y misteriosa felicidad. ¿Por qué?


	4. Devuelto

_Gracias Karenzita por el review, como siempre lo he dicho y lo dire, me hace muy feliz leer los reviews que me dejan, muchas gracias. Djo el cuarto capítulo )_

**Cap IV: Devuelto**

La clase de Herbología siempre se había considerado interesante, y hasta cierto punto divertida. La profesora Sprout era una de las pocas maestras que dejaba poca tarea a los alumnos de grados superiores, como 6° y 7° año.

Ese día, trabajaban con un nuevo tipo de planta carnívora que la profesora había traído de sus vacaciones de verano en Brasil. Estaba muy orgullosa la profesora de esa planta, la había encontrado en una tienda exótica a un excelente precio y era muy valiosa la planta, al parecer los dueños de la tienda no sabían de su valor, solo le pidieron 3 galeones como pago por esa planta.

-¡Recuerden que deben tratar su tallo con mucho cuidado!-decía la profesora Sprout, repartiendo composiciones calificadas, la mayoría con E de extraordinario y una que otra S de Supera las expectativas.

-¿Entonces no te habla Ron?-preguntó Hermione a Harry, mientras dibujaban a la planta.

-No, dice que traicione su confianza y…-el chico sacudió la cabeza, lo cierto era que nunca pensaba que su mejor amigo se iba a comportar con el de esa forma.

Voltearon a ver al pelirrojo, que estaba sentado lejos de ellos, dibujando a la planta, tenía la cara enrojecida y sabían que era de ira, no hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto ni con sus amigos.

-¡Sr. Weasley! Tenga cuidado, no jale la maceta así o…-demasiado tarde, el chico había tirado la maceta al suelo y la planta no dejaba de retorcerse como si estuviera agonizando.

La profesora Sprout rápidamente reparo la maceta con un movimiento de varita, y empezó a regañar a Ron por ser descuidado, la planta valía miles de galeones aparte de que era rara.

-Es una planta muy fea que me tiene sin cuidado-contestó Ron a la profesora con desafío. Toda la clase se quedo en silencio mirándolo, nadie le había contestado así a la profesora y al parecer ella pensó lo mismo porque…

-¡Castigado Weasley! Este viernes te quiero ver en mi despacho a las seis-dijo la profesora furiosa y ordeno a los demás que siguieran dibujando la planta.

El Gran Comedor era siempre el lugar donde uno podía enterarse de los últimos chismorreos y rumores que circulaban en el colegio, y esa tarde no fue la excepción.

-¿Ron le contestó de esa forma a Sprout?-preguntó Ginny, escuchando con mucha atención todo lo que le habían platicado Harry y Hermione.

-Sí, además que no nos habla-afirmó Harry, volteando a ver brevemente al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa con gesto furioso.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero creo que tendré que escribirle a mamá-dijo Ginny con pesar.

-No será necesario Gin, si quieres que hable con él…-empezó a decir Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

-No te hemos preguntado Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien después de lo de…?-preguntó insegura la pelirroja.

-Sí, me di cuenta que no era la persona que buscaba-aseguró la castaña con completa tranquilidad.

-Me da gusto que lo tomaras así, Ginny y yo queríamos preguntártelo aparte que queríamos agradecerte por defendernos-le dijo Harry, tomando la mano de Ginny y sonriéndole.

-No fue nada chicos, primero es la amistad-les dijo guiñándoles el ojo-. Ahora debo de ir a la biblioteca por mi tarea de Runas Antiguas, los veo luego.

Ellos asintieron y ella se levanto de la mesa, camino hacia la entrada, donde se topo con Neville, a quien le dijo que olvidara lo sucedido con Ron, el pobre chico ya ni le había hablado por muchos días por temor a que Ron se subiera por las paredes.

-Oye Granger ¿Dónde esta tu comadreja?-le preguntó Malfoy, que pasaba caminando junto a ella agarrado de la mano de Pansy Parkinson.

-No vale la pena-contestó ella y siguió con su camino.

Malfoy se quedo estático, la Gryffindor no había respondido a su insulto, al contrario, lo había tratado como si fuera una basura.

En la biblioteca, Hermione ya había pasado 3 horas y finalmente había conseguido acabar la extensa traducción de Runas. Su mesa estaba llena de libros de Runas Antiguas y pergaminos, le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir un símbolo y tuvo que buscarlo en diferentes libros, eso la había atrasado bastante.

Recogió sus cosas, enrollo su pergamino con cuidado y lo metió a su mochila, tiro los otros pergaminos a la basura, regreso los libros a su estantería correspondiente y preguntó a la Sra. Pince si podía llevarse un libro de Runas, a lo que ella acepto. Ya estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca cuando volteo a ver una estantería, y vio a Malfoy atareadísimo buscando algo en un libro, no dejaba de consultar el reloj.

"Es una tontería lo que piensas hacer Hermione" se decía así misma, pero sin poder evitarlo, se acerco a el.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó en voz baja, echando un vistazo a la redacción que era de pociones, ella ya había echo aquella el día anterior y sabía de lo que se trataba.

-No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre-sucia-le contestó el chico de malas pulgas, estaba completamente desesperado porque no lograba acabar esa composición.

Ella no hizo ningún gesto, le arrebato el pergamino y se alejo de el, se sentó en una mesa que estaba cerca de el, saco un libro de su mochila junto a su pluma y un frasquito de tinta. En menos de 5 minutos, ya había acabado la composición del Slytherin, que se le acerco, ella se paro de su mesa y le entrego el pergamino, diciéndole:

-Mi deuda esta saldada Malfoy, ya no te debo nada.

Malfoy no contestó nada, estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo la redacción, estaba perfecta y lo que se le hizo curioso, es que ella y el tenían casi la misma letra, por no decir idéntica. El profesor Slughorn jamás podría descubrir que el no había terminado su composición.

Cuando el levanto la mirada, descubrió que la chica ya no estaba, se había ido después de lo que le había dicho al parecer, miro la salida, imaginándose a la Gryffindor saliendo orgullosamente como siempre solía hacerlo al salir, no pudo reprimir una débil sonrisa.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ginny hablaban sobre el comportamiento de Ron y lo que debían hacer al respecto.

-Lo que podemos hacer es ignorarlo-sugería Harry, tratando de no hacer caso de las miradas asesinas que le mandaba el pelirrojo.

-Sí, aunque deberíamos de pedirle a Hermione que hablara con el o algo así-decía Ginny, mirando a Harry dulcemente.

-No lo se Gin, ella ya tuvo bastante con el, recuerda que Ron y ella terminaron su noviazgo y…

-Shss, no digas mas-le dijo la pelirroja, poniendo su dedo índice en la boca del chico para hacerlo callar, una mejor idea.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen?-los saludó Hermione que iba llegando y tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

-Decidíamos como comportarnos con el tonto de mi hermano-contestó Ginny, señalando con la cabeza a su hermano que estaba sentado solo frente a la chimenea.

-¿Saben? Aunque no sea mi tipo, creo que al menos lo quiero como amigo-les dijo mirándolos seriamente la castaña.

Harry y Ginny se le quedaron mirando, luego ellos se miraron brevemente y Harry dijo:

-Tienes razón, nosotros pensamos lo mismo.

-¡Perfecto voy a hablar con el!-se paro del asiento bajo la mirada de sus amigos, y aunque ellos trataron de decirle que mejor después lo intentara, no hizo caso.

-¡Hola Ron! ¿Qué haces?-lo saludo alegremente, sentándose a su lado.

Ron se le quedo viendo, como si dudara de que estuviera con el de buena gana, sinceramente.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de malos modos, al parecer no estaba de humor.

-Solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, es lo único que quiero-contestó serenamente, como si no hubiera escuchado su mal tono.

-Pero Harry y Ginny…

-¿Tu que hubieras hecho si Ginny no te hubiera dejado estar conmigo?-le preguntó la chica, viéndolo a los ojos.

-No le hubiera echo caso y hubiera estado contigo-respondió algo avergonzado.

-Exacto ¿Te das cuenta? Es lo que ella esta haciendo-le dijo dulcemente.

-Me he comportado como un tonto-dijo el chico, tapando su cara con sus manos-. He estado tan furioso que he hecho cosas horribles, como le conteste a Sprout y…

-Vamos hermanito, alégrate que fue ella y no McGonagall-le dijo que Ginny que se acercaba tomada de la mano con Harry, evidentemente habían escuchado la conversación.

-Perdónenme, en especial tu Harry, eres mi mejor amigo-dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole.

-No importa, son cosas que pasan pero recuerda que yo quiero mucho a tu hermana y jamás le haría daño-respondió el chico, también con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso, tengo que hablar con alguien ¡Hey Neville!-le dijo al chico que acababa de entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

El chico volteo y al ver que se le acercaba el pelirrojo, puso pies en polvorosa y empezó a subir rápidamente las escaleras a su dormitorio, Ron lo siguió y también lo hicieron Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

Cuando subieron al dormitorio, encontraron a Ron que estaba hablando seriamente con Neville, al parecer le estaba explicando su actitud. Finalmente, Neville acepto las disculpas de este y volvieron a ser buenos compañeros.

Parecía que todo iba a volver a la normalidad en Hogwarts, o casi.

Lejos, en la Prisión de Azkaban se escuchaba una conversación un tanto interesante.

-¿Entonces mi buen amigo Snape consiguió matar al viejo?-preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras a una mujer rubia, su esposa, Narcisa Malfoy.

-Así es, aunque eso era tarea de Draco me alegró de que no se le viera implicado-contestó la mujer, viendo a su esposo a través de los barrotes.

Azkaban no le había sentado nada bien a Lucius Malfoy, antes tenía el cabello rubio platinado igual que su hijo, brillante, ahora lo tenía todo sucio, sus ropas, antes de las mas caras y finas, ahora eran simplemente las que se les daba a los reclusos. Todo el oro que el Sr. Malfoy pudiera dar no servia para sacarlo de la prisión, había sido pillado hace dos años en el Departamento de Misterios y todo se le había venido abajo.

-No se que decirte Narcisa, ahora que no queda ningún mortifago en Hogwarts va a ser difícil que Draco haga su iniciación.

-Pero Lucius-empezó a decir la mujer alarmada ante lo que decía su esposo-¿No sería mejor que Draco hiciera su iniciación al acabar el colegio?

-¿Por qué lo dices Narcisa?-preguntó Lucius, recargándose en la sucia pared.

-Si hiciera su iniciación antes, lo podrían descubrir en el colegio y eso causaría muchos problemas-contestó Narcisa, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Tienes razón Narcisa, mucha razón, cuando salga de este asqueroso lugar hablare con el Sr. Tenebroso y le explicare todo-susurró Lucius, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Escucharon que unos pasos retumbaban en el suelo de piedra, se acercaba un mago, ahora el nuevo guardián de las celdas de Azkaban. Después de la renuncia de los Dementores, el Ministerio de Magia no había tenido otra opción más que poner a magos a vigilar a los prisioneros.

-Lo lamento señora, pero el tiempo de visita ha acabado-dijo el mago con voz ronca, señalando con la cabeza la celda.

-De acuerdo, volveré mañana Lucius-dijo Narcisa a modo de despedida y salio del pasillo, seguida por el mago.

Por lo pronto, había conseguido que su esposo aceptara que la iniciación de su hijo fuera al finalizar la escuela, ahora, debía de devolverle la cordura a su esposo, desde que se había metido con mortifagos noto que el hombre trabajador y humilde con el que se había casado se convertía en uno arrogante, presumido, nada modesto, y ella no tenía opción mas que seguirlo.

Solo esperaba hacerlo a tiempo, o las consecuencias serían muy graves.


	5. Razones

___Gracias por el review Karenzita, c q no he actualizado pro con la escuela no he tenido tiempo, djo el 5 capítulo, esperando q les guste._

**Cap V: Razones**

La sala común de Slytherin se distinguía de las demás por los estudiantes, no solo por sus actitudes y ambiciones, también porque eran muy madrugadores, el problema era que madrugaban para hablar sobre lo que planeaban hacer en el día, cosas que no eran tan inocentes como parecían.

-Y lo golpeare con gran fuerza-relataba un estudiante robusto de quinto año a sus compañeros, que se reían sin control.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy Draco?-le preguntó su novia, Pansy Parkinson. Estaban sentados en un sofá y enfrente estaban Crabbe y Goyle, hablando del padre de este último.

-No lo se, me imagino que molestar a los sangre-sucia-contestó indiferente a las caricias que le estaba dando Pansy.

-¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?-preguntó la chica, acariciando el suave pelo platinado de su novio.

-¿Qué más hay que hacer?-preguntó el chico, quitándose a su novia de encima para sentarse bien.

-Mmm, un poco de desorden no estaría mal, asustar a todos, eso sería genial.

-No me parece muy inteligente hacer eso Pansy, quizás haga tropezar a uno que otro impuro-contestó algo aburrido.

-El día anterior no te vi ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó la chica, esperando su respuesta.

-En la biblioteca, haciendo tarea de Slughorn-contestó el Slytherin, que se puso de pie-. ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! ¡Vámonos al Gran Comedor!

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, se levantaron y lo siguieron hasta la entrada de su sala común, Pansy también los seguía.

Ya en los pasillos había gente, la mayoría eran alumnos de quito año para arriba, no se veía a estudiantes mas pequeños.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!-le espeto Draco a un estudiante de primero que había tropezado con el.

-Lo-lo si-siento-contestó el niño aterrorizado ante la mirada asesina del Slytherin, por no decir que Crabbe y Goyle estaban haciendo tronar sus nudillos formando unos puños.

-La próxima vez que suceda no sabes como te va a ir-decía el chico, agarrando al niño por el cuello de su túnica y acercándolo a el.

-¡Déjalo en paz Malfoy!-exclamó una voz femenina. Era Hermione Granger, que se acercaba a toda prisa apuntando con su varita al Slytherin.

-¿Por qué Granger? Este niño tropezó conmigo y debe pagar-contestó con una tranquilidad sorprendente el Slytherin, agarrando todavía al niño.

-¡Te lo advierto Malfoy! ¡Suelta a ese niño o tú serás el que pagara!-lo amenazó Hermione, apuntándolo todavía con su varita.

El chico soltó al niño y luego de decirle "sangre sucia" se marchó al Gran Comedor seguido por sus amigos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó al pequeño que cayo al suelo, ayudándolo a pararse.

-Sí, gracias-contestó el niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Te acompañare a tu mesa.

-Mi nombre es John y soy de Ravenclaw-contestó el pequeño, echando un vistazo alrededor.

-Muy bien John, vamos al Gran Comedor-dijo Hermione, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo.

Minutos después, John estaba sentado con sus amigos, contándoles lo que le había ocurrido.

-Hermione ¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó Ginny.

-Malfoy estaba molestando a un niño-contestó mientras se sentaba con sus ya lo arregle.

-Menos mal, propio de Malfoy intimidar a los más pequeños-comentó Harry, que se estaba sirviendo cereal.

Después de terminar de desayunar, se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su clase de Runas Antiguas, iba caminando cuando se preguntó si había metido el pergamino de tarea en la mochila, cuanta fue su sorpresa ver que no estaba.

"Lo bueno es que desayuno temprano, así que puedo volver a mi dormitorio por la tarea" se dijo, echando a correr hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Pronuncio la contraseña, subió las escaleras rápidamente, encontró en su cama el pergamino y lo metió en su mochila a la vez que bajaba las escaleras.

Hermione corría por los pasillos, rogando para que no se le hiciera tarde, miraba el reloj, aun le quedaban cinco minutos para que llegara a tiempo a su clase. Cruzo un atajo y apareció en otro pasillo, ahora solo debía subir una escalera y estaría en la puerta del aula.

-¿A que crees que juegas Granger?-le dijo Malfoy, la había tomado del brazo justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! Debo de ir a clases-trataba de soltarse Hermione, pero el chico le apretaba cada vez mas fuerte el brazo.

-Está bien-aceptó el chico, soltándola. La siguió con sus ojos hasta que desapareció por la puerta de madera.

¿Por qué la había dejado ir? Tal vez se había ablandado con ella y eso no era posible, tendría que hacer algo.

El final del día era para los estudiantes de 6° y 7° año lo mejor del día, por fin libres sin tener que escuchar a los profesores, tomar apuntes y otras cosas que no les agradaban.

Hermione Granger estaba en la biblioteca escribiendo su redacción de Aritmancia, aunque no podía concentrarse porque el recuerdo de Malfoy gritándole al niño todavía rondaba en su cabeza. Decidió que mejor dejaría la redacción para otro día y se puso hacer una nueva para pociones, al profesor Slughorn últimamente le gustaba dejar eso de tarea.

Saco su ejemplar de "Pociones Avanzadas" y empezó a trabajar, parando solo para consultar datos en otros libros. Sintió como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, no hizo caso y siguió escribiendo.

-El último dato que pusiste es incorrecto-le dijo una voz fría, señalando en su pergamino con un blanco dedo.

Algo avergonzada, Hermione leyó lo que había puesto y consultó el libro, no era posible ¡Malfoy tenía razón!

-Tienes razón-dijo, volviéndole a darle la razón por segunda vez, eso era humillante.

-Y la poción que mencionas no se llama "Libatus" es "Libatius"-le corrigió el chico, volviendo a señalar el pergamino.

No podía ser, volvía a tener razón pero esta vez no se la iba a dar, únicamente iba a corregir su error.

-¿No me das la razón?-le preguntó el chico, que se había sentado a su lado y la estaba mirando.

-No, ya fue suficiente-contestó secamente Hermione, sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Así que Granger no admite sus errores?-le preguntó no sin algo de malicia.

-Claro que admito mis errores, no soy como tu-le contestó la chica, aun sin mirarlo.

-¡Voltéame a ver a los ojos cuando te hablo!-le dijo el chico, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a subir la mirada.

-Cuidado como me tratas Malfoy-contestó ella volteándolo a ver a los ojos. Era frustrante que eso le sucediera a ella, tener que darle la razón al creído ese y aparte obedecerlo.

-Si mal recuerdo, te acabo de ayudar corrigiéndote unos errores-empezó a decir el chico sin perder la paciencia, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando se cruzaba con alguien detestable.

-Lo sé, gracias-contestó la Gryffindor entre dientes y roja de rabia, ya había sido suficiente.

-A propósito-comenzó algo incomodo el Slytherin estirándose de brazos tratando de no fijar su vista en Hermione-. Slughorn me puso Extraordinario en la composición, después de todo si eres lista-termino tratando de decir lo más bajo posible la ultima palabra.

Hermione lo miro fijamente por lo que fueron unos breves segundos, para seguir escribiendo su redacción, mientras continuaba dijo:

-Bueno, al menos te pude agradecer por lo que hiciste por mi el otro día-contestó ella escribiendo en su pergamino las ultimas palabras de su redacción.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó Draco con voz burlona haciendo que ella volteara a verlo-. Lo del otro día fue la verdad, no fue ninguna ayuda.

-Entonces te ayude con tu redacción y tú me ayudaste ahorita ¿no?-inquirió la castaña poniendo punto final a su redacción, cruzándose de brazos y encarando al chico.

-Sí ¿Qué tiene?-preguntó Draco extrañado de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Tú, un Slytherin de sangre pura, ayudaste a una sangre sucia de Gryffindor ¿Te suena normal?-preguntó Hermione tratando de que sonara lo mas irónica posible.

-Obviamente no-contestó el chico tranquilamente-. Tú me ayudaste porque…-pero no pudo continuar la frase ¿Por qué le había ayudado la chica?

Hermione en cambio estaba esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, tarde o temprano Malfoy iba a tener que admitir que esa era la única razón posible para que ella lo hubiera ayudado. Al parecer el chico estaba pensando lo mismo, porque la sonrisa burlona se quito rápidamente de su rostro y puso la expresión que siempre ponía al verla.

-Si te ayude, no se porque fue-concluyó el Slytherin la extraña conversación que habían tenido, saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca, haciendo caer la silla en la que se había sentado.

-Ese joven sí que es extraño-comentó la Sra. Pince que en esos momentos pasaba devolviendo libros a sus respectivos estantes, hizo un movimiento con la varita y la silla volvió a estar en su lugar-. Siempre parece dejar la silla en el suelo sin razones.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, miraba fijamente la salida de la biblioteca, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita que quito rápidamente. ¿Qué razón tenía para esbozarla?

No podía saber, que hace un par de días, el Slytherin con el que había hablado había tenido la misma reacción ¿Cuál era la razón de su misma reacción?

* * *


	6. La Amenaza de Malfoy

_Gracias por los reviews: daniiela!, Kaoru riddle y Rochelle Kuchiki, me enknta saber q les esta gustando la historia, dejo el sexto capítulo._

**Cap VI: La Amenaza de Malfoy**

Una tarde en las oscuras mazmorras se escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico, junto a un grito y una exclamación.

Los alumnos de EXTASIS de 7° año que cursaban pociones, se encontraban en esos momentos tomando clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn, hasta que algo los interrumpió.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el profesor que se acercaba a el con su varita, tratando de saber que había ocasionado que su caldero cayera al suelo.

-No lo sé profesor-contestó el muchacho, tratando de quitarse las gotas de poción que habían caído a su túnica.

-Mmm, parece que agrego un ingrediente que no era-decía el profesor, raspando con su pulgar un poco de la poción que quedaba en el caldero, lo demás había ido a caer al suelo.

En las otras mesas, los estudiantes se reían en silencio, ver a un Slytherin en una situación así, no se veía todos los días.

-¡Que torpe!-decía Ron desternillándose de la risa a Harry y Hermione, que veían como el profesor hacia limpiar a Malfoy el suelo.

Harry empezó a reírse en silencio, todos los alumnos parecían divertirse, menos Hermione, que solo miraba a Malfoy limpiar el suelo y la mesa.

-Espero que tu túnica no quede manchada permanentemente Draco, la poción matalobos tiene unos ingredientes muy fuertes que puede dañar la ropa-comentaba el profesor Slughorn, paseándose entre las mesas para mirar como iban las pociones de los otros alumnos.

-¡Rupert! A tu poción le faltan unos crisopos-reprendió Slughorn a Ron, que aun seguía riéndose en silencio del Slytherin.

-Excelente poción Srita. Granger-dijo el profesor al revolver la de Hermione un poco, y siguió caminando para ver como estaba la de Harry.

Cuando ya faltaban diez minutos para que la clase terminara, el profesor Slughorn pidió silencio a sus alumnos, y empezó a hablar.

-Esta vez, empezamos a hacer una poción de la que no explique nada al principio. Alguien, leyendo el resumen y los ingredientes ¿Podría decirme para que sirve?-preguntó el profesor a la asombrada clase, parecía que nadie había prestado mucha atención al resumen que venía en el libro, y los ingredientes…ni hablar.

Como siempre, Hermione levanto la mano rápida como un rayo, ella había leído en su dormitorio la noche anterior sobre esa poción, además que un ex profesor suyo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la había estado tomando un tiempo cuando enseñaba.

-Srita. Granger-concedió la palabra el profesor, señalando su mano.

-Aunque no cura la licantropía, convierte al hombre lobo en inofensivo mientras hay luna llena-recitó ella de memoria lo que había leído.

-¡Excelente! Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por tan excelente respuesta-dijo el profesor Slughorn, orgulloso de tener como a estudiante a Hermione.-Ahora les dejare una tarea, quiero una redacción de 50 cm. de largo sobre esta poción para la siguiente clase ¡Pueden irse!

Todos los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza, guardaron su poción empezada en una botellita de cristal que el profesor les había dado al inicio de la clase y salieron de la mazmorra, felices por ser esta su última clase en el día.

-Malfoy va a tener que repetir todo-dijo Ron, cuando el, Harry y Hermione caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor-. Es un completo idiota ¡Dejo caer el caldero!

-En realidad puso un ingrediente que no era-rectificó Hermione, algo molesta porque Ron parecía encantado de repetir una y otra vez lo que había sucedido en clase.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-preguntó el chico con tono burlón-. Es un tonto.

-Cuando dejes de repetir eso ¡Avísame! Voy a la biblioteca-dijo algo enfadada la chica, despidiéndose con un gesto de Harry, sin hacer caso de la cara que había puesto el pelirrojo.

"Cualquiera comete un error" pensaba como si fuera lo mas correcto, en el fondo, sabía que estaba defendiendo al Slytherin ¿Propio de ella? ¡Para nada!

Llego a la biblioteca, en la que había muy pocos estudiantes, una alumna de Hufflepuff, un Ravenclaw y dos chicos de primero de su casa, aparte de la Sra. Pince.

"No es de sorprenderse, hoy es Viernes y la mayoría de los alumnos no hace deberes" fue el pensamiento que tuvo que era más que cierto, otras veces se encontraba sola en la biblioteca junto a la bibliotecaria.

Prefirió hacer ese mismo día la redacción de Pociones, así podría luego realizar la de Runas Antiguas que iba a ocupar mas tiempo, mas libros y mas concentración.

Se sentó en una mesa detrás de la estantería dedicada a las pociones, saco un pergamino que media exactamente 50 cm., en su mochila tenía de todas las medidas, su frasco de tinta y la pluma, ya solo faltaba el libro indicado y podría empezar a trabajar.

Se puso de pie y fue a preguntarle a la Sra. Pince sobre el libro que buscaba, si hacia la búsqueda por su cuenta tardaría bastantes minutos y ella prefería utilizarlos para su redacción de Runas Antiguas. Después de que la delgada bibliotecaria le diera el libro que buscaba, volvió a su mesa solo para encontrar a un Slytherin sentado en su silla con los pies en la mesa.

-¡Fuera Malfoy!-le susurró lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara.

-La biblioteca es para todos los estudiantes, no solo para los sabelotodos-respondió fríamente, mirándola con unos ojos igual que su tono de voz.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó directamente la Gryffindor, odiaba que la gente hablara con rodeos con ella, en todos estos años que había pasado en Hogwarts, había aprendido que cuando alguien quería pedirle algo, empezaba a hablar con un tema diferente.

-Hazme mi redacción de pociones-contestó el Slytherin igual de directo que ella, solo que su tono de voz ya no era tan frío.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-preguntó con una voz fría igual a la de el.

-Sufrirás las consecuencias Granger-le advirtió el chico, viendo la malicia en sus ojos grises, esos ojos que parecían estar siempre en invierno, sin una sola luz que los iluminara.

-Nadie me amenaza Malfoy, nadie…-pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque tenía la varita del Slytherin en la garganta, busco la suya en el bolsillo de su túnica pero no estaba, la vio en la mesa junto a el pergamino, trato de alcanzarla pero el chico fue mas rápido, la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Eres un desgraciado-murmuró la chica con un odio que nunca había sentido hacia nadie, solo lo sentía por el.

-Yo diría que tu lo eres en este momento, no tienes con que defenderte-decía el chico, clavándole mas la varita en la garganta, haciendo que ella soltara un chillido de dolor.-Es hora que aprendas quien manda Granger, quien siempre ha mandado.

-No…lo…haré-dijo con dificultad la Gryffindor, el dolor que le estaba causando el muchacho no la dejaba hablar, y aunque intentara atacarlo con sus manos ¿Qué posibilidad tenía de ganar?

-Está bien, no hagas mi redacción-concedió el chico, retirando su varita de la garganta de Hermione-. Pero sabes que puedo decir a los mortifagos como entrar a Hogwarts y que el Señor Tenebroso obtenga a Potter.

-Eres un…yo…-la Gryffindor no sabía que decir, empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante la amenaza de Malfoy ¿Sería capaz?

"Por favor Hermione, acepta que es capaz de eso y mucho mas" se dijo a si misma, mirando como Malfoy ponía una maligna sonrisa de satisfacción, la tenia atrapada, no tenía salida ¿Arriesgaría a su amigo solo por no hacer una tonta composición?

-Está bien Malfoy, hago tu redacción, pero tú promete no hacer nada que ponga en peligro a Harry-le advirtió con voz temblorosa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no puedo prometer nada Granger-dijo con superioridad, echando un vistazo al reloj que saco de su bolsillo izquierdo-. No tengo tú tiempo, así que decide.

-Yo… ¡Está bien! Hago lo que tú digas, pero por favor…-le rogaba la chica, estaba poniéndose paranoica ante las miradas que le estaba echando el muchacho, que claramente decían: Haz lo que digo o alguien más lo pagara.- ¡No dañes a Harry!

-Mientras tú hagas lo que yo diga, el cabeza rajada no tendrá problemas-dijo el muchacho convincentemente-. Quiero mi redacción en una hora y me la entregaras en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido ¿Entendiste?

-Sí-afirmó la chica, todavía temblorosa por lo que podía hacer el muchacho.

-Perfecto Granger ¡Hasta al rato!-se despidió el muchacho con autoridad, dejando la varita de Hermione en la mesa y saliendo caminando tranquilamente.

La tenía, era suya, completamente de él, era increíble como con unas cuantas palabras podía controlar a la gente, y Hermione no era el ejemplo, muchos otros estudiantes lo eran.

"Y ahora solo harás lo que yo diga Granger" se decía el chico con satisfacción, bajando las escaleras con superioridad para ir a encontrarse con sus amigos en el Lago.

-¿Dónde estabas Draco?-le preguntó Pansy con voz melosa cuando se acercó a ella.

-Nada importante, encargándome de una sangre sucia-contestó mientras se recostaba en la suave hierba y dejaba que la Slytherin le acariciara el cabello.

En la torre de Gryffindor, un pelirrojo se encontraba mirando por la ventana, desde donde se podía distinguir a los Slytherins que disfrutaban de las últimas tardes soleadas de Septiembre.

Últimamente, Ron pasaba mucho tiempo solo y el sabia porque, porque le faltaba una persona especial que estuviera con el. Volteo a ver quien estaba en la sala común, así quizás podría entablar una conversación, pero lo que vio no le dio ningún placer: Harry y Ginny estaban besándose, se encontraban sentados enfrente de la chimenea, tomados de la mano muy acarameladitos.

Salio de la sala común, incapaz de soportar eso por mas tiempo, a el también le gustaría estar así con alguien, lastima que el había terminado su noviazgo con esa personita hace solo unos días.

"¿Por qué fui tan tonto? Deje ir a Hermione" se lamentaba el chico, mientras caminaba por los pasillos donde de vez en cuando, se encontraba a una pareja tomada de la mano, abrazándose o besándose.

-No tienes buena cara, seguramente te cayo un nargle en el cabello-fue lo que le dijo una voz soñadora, Luna Lovegood, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo leyendo la última edición del Quisquilloso.

-¿Qué haces sentada en el suelo?-le preguntó con voz aburrida a la chica.

-Leyendo y ordenando mis cosas, mi mochila tuvo un desgarre y se cayeron todos los libros-dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó sinceramente a Luna.

-No es necesario ¿Por qué no estas con Hermione? Tenia entendido que eran novios-contestó ella, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Éramos novios-respondió el con la mirada ausente, como si estuviera recordando cosas tristes que lo lastimaran.

-No debo meterme en eso Ron, pero estoy segura que tú estarás bien-le dijo ella sonriente, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro del chico.

-Gracias Luna ¿No quieres que te ayude?-preguntó algo mas animado con lo que le había dicho.

-No gracias, mejor ocupa tu tiempo en otra cosa ¿Qué tal el Quidditch?-dijo ella mientras recogía un par de libros y los metía en su mochila.

-¡Buena idea!-dijo el pelirrojo, se despidió de Luna con un gesto y salio corriendo a su sala común por su escoba.

Ella sonrió cuando el desapareció de su vista, como le encantaba ver a la gente feliz, era de las cosas mas hermosas que pudiera haber en la tierra, era lo que le había enseñado su madre cuando era pequeña, que bonitos días aquellos.

*Flash Back*

-Mamá ¿Por qué papá está triste?-había preguntado a su mamá cuando tenía 5 años, su papá no parecía estar muy alegre.

-Cuando alguien sufre una perdida se pone triste Luna-le explicó su mamá, sentándola en sus piernas-. Por eso siempre debemos de disfrutar de estar con las personas, nunca sabemos cuando las perderemos.

-¿Y como se puede ayudar a alguien que está triste?-preguntó mirando a su mamá con curiosidad.

-A veces puedes contar un chiste y todo está resuelto, pero no siempre es así. A veces debes de ponerte en el lugar de la persona y entender lo que siente, entonces podrás decirle unas palabras que la consuelen.

-¿Siempre funciona?-preguntó ella, mirando a su papá que estaba sentado en un sillón, distante, como sino pudiera comunicarse.

-No siempre cariño-dijo con algo de tristeza su mamá, mirando por la ventana-. Hay heridas muy profundas dentro de las personas que no tienen cura, están tan tristes por la perdida, que poco a poco se consumen de dolor.

-¿Eso le pasara a papá?-preguntó asustada Luna, volviendo a mirar a su mamá.

-No lo creo, tu papá es una persona muy fuerte-dijo con convicción su mamá-. Por eso ver a alguien feliz, es de las cosas mas hermosas que existen ¡No lo olvides Luna!

*Fin Flash Back*

Y no lo había olvidado, por eso trataba de hacer feliz a quien conocía, aunque fueran solo unas palabras o un chiste lo que dijera, siempre acababa funcionando.

Termino de meter sus libros en la mochila y empezó a caminar hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero tropezó con una persona.

-Lo siento Luna-se disculpó Hermione que llevaba un pergamino en una mano y parecía muy apresurada.

Hermione siguió su camino, corriendo por los pasillos, tropezando con varias personas, pidió rápidamente disculpas pero nunca supo si las aceptaron, no debía de llegar tarde a los lindes del bosque, aun le era difícil creer que había aceptado escribir la redacción del Slytherin.

Resoplando, llego a los lindes del bosque donde ya la esperaba el muchacho algo impaciente por su cara.

-Aquí esta-dijo casi sin aliento, tendiéndole el pergamino al chico, quien se lo arrebato y empezó a leerlo.

-Bien, sólo espero que no pongas lo mismo en tu redacción-contestó el chico con una pizca de satisfacción, y sin decir más, se fue caminando al castillo.

Hermione se quedo mirando sorprendida al Slytherin, era increíble que tuviera tanta autoridad para atreverse a hacer amenazas.


	7. Prioridades

___Agradezco sus reviews a: daniiela!,Rochelle Kuchiki y Karenzita ¡Se te extrañaba!. La inspiración está conmigo por lo q quizas podre actualizar rapidamente, este capi tiene mucho q ver con el próximo, espero q les guste y d nuevo miles d grax por sus reviews y leidas, sin ustedes el fic no estaría progresando._

**Cap VII: Prioridades**

Hermione despertó el sábado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, consecuencia de que se había pasado unas horas de la noche escribiendo su redacción de Pociones, dado que perdió una hora en la tarde escribiendo la de un maldito amenazador llamado Draco Malfoy.

-¿No dormiste Hermione?-le preguntó Ginny cuando ella bajaba al Gran Comedor tomada de la mano de Harry.

-Sí ¡Me acosté tarde! Fue lo que sucedió-contestó ella, tratando de disimular un bostezo, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Pero una tocecilla hizo que volteara la vista a una esquina, donde se encontraba Malfoy, al parecer quería llamar su atención, porque se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Sin darse tiempo de dar una excusa a Harry y Ginny, camino por el pasillo por donde había ido el Slytherin, esperaba que no le pidiera nada.

-Necesito otro favor Granger-comenzó a decir Malfoy, aunque había algo diferente en su voz, parecía menos fría.

-¿Qué?-preguntó no de muy buena forma, aunque eso se debía a que no había descansado como quería.

-Hoy saldré con Pansy, así que deberás hacer mi composición de Transformaciones, es sobre los Animagos-dijo el chico, ignorando el tono de voz de la chica.

-Muy bien ¿Cuánto de largo?-preguntó Hermione del modo mas educado que pudo, le hervía la sangre como nunca y no pudo evitar lanzarle al chico una mirada asesina.

-Un metro-respondió con una sonrisa maligna-. Me la darás en la tarde.

-¡Yo también tengo que hacer deberes!-le gritó, era un maldito que solo se aprovechaba de los demás.

-Ese no es mi problema, te veo en la tarde-puso fin a la conversación el Slytherin y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

A Hermione se le había ido el apetito, odiaba a ese chico con el alma, era insoportable. En vez de ir a desayunar, decidió ir a la biblioteca y empezar a escribir la redacción de Malfoy, si lo hacia mas tarde, perdería tiempo para sus propios deberes.

Caminó a su sala común, juraba que cuando tuviera la menor oportunidad iba a vengarse del chico, pronunció la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entro por el agujero. La sala común estaba vacía, seguramente todos estaban desayunando, subió a su dormitorio, abrió un cajón en donde tenía pergaminos, saco el más largo, tomo su mochila y salió caminando lo más rápido posible.

-Hermione ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?-le preguntó Parvati Patil que estaba entrando por el agujero del retrato, no estaba acompañada de Lavender Brown, algo que se le hizo extraño.

-Tengo que hacer una composición enorme de Aritmancia-mintió, señalando el enorme pergamino que sobresalía de su mochila.

-Oh ¿Quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó sonriéndole.

-No gracias, no quiero hacerte sufrir con cálculos matemáticos-dijo ella, tratando de sonar convincente, mientras salía por el agujero dejando a Parvati algo perpleja.

Tratando de no encontrarse con algún conocido, tomó varios atajos y en unos minutos, se encontraba sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca, ordenando sus cosas para empezar a escribir la composición de Malfoy.

-¿Tan temprano en la biblioteca Hermione?-le preguntó Luna, quien estaba parada en una estantería buscando un libro.

-Así es Luna, tengo mucho trabajo-contestó secamente, señalando sus libros y el pergamino.

Luna se le quedo viendo unos momentos, parecía que iba a decir algo pero siguió con su búsqueda, sin hacer caso de la Gryffindor.

"Bien Hermione, concéntrate" se decía, tratando de entender lo que estaba leyendo, pero el cansancio y la ira no le ayudaban.

_El poder transformarse en un animal, es un gran poder que…_

Malfoy estaba teniendo un gran poder en ella

_Necesita de la concentración del mago o bruja en…_

Trataba de concentrase en el texto

_La transformación puede resultar desastrosa sino se cumple…_

Harry estaría en peligro si ella no hacia lo que le decía Malfoy

_Muy pocos magos se atreven a utilizarla…_

Malfoy se atrevía a hacer amenazas

_Existen indicios que conectan la…_

El podía comunicarse con mortifagos

-Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Luna, que se estaba sentando a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

-Sí ¿Por qué?-preguntó algo distraída, escribiendo el título "Animagos" en el pergamino.

-Te estabas durmiendo al leer el libro-respondió la rubia con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy bien Luna, es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche-contestó la castaña, empezando a escribir un párrafo.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré trabajando por allá-señalo la Ravenclaw una mesa que estaba cerca de unos ventanales.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a seguir escribiendo, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Luna, que estaba escribiendo también una redacción, quería pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento que había tenido con ella, pero prefería primero acabar lo de Malfoy.

"Increíble que tenga que darle prioridad a sus deberes que a los míos" pensó la Gryffindor cuando termino de escribir la larga redacción del Slytherin. Ya era casi el mediodía y ella ni siquiera había desayunado o hecho sus deberes.

Se estiro y vio quienes estaban en la biblioteca, Luna ya se había ido pero habían llegado otros estudiantes, la misma chica de Hufflepuff del día anterior, dos chicas de Ravenclaw y un chico de Gryffindor, al parecer de cuarto o quinto año.

Se despidió de la bibliotecaria y salió caminando hacia el Gran Comedor, quizás hubiera almuerzo y ella podría comer algo, antes de volver a la biblioteca a hacer otros deberes, sus deberes, dado que todas esas horas las había utilizado para hacer la tarea de un Slytherin que en esos momentos se encontraba con su novia, aprovechando su tiempo libre.

Ese pensamiento la hizo rabiar, Draco Malfoy estaba teniendo tiempo libre que le correspondería a ella, pero tenía que tragarse su orgullo, primero eran sus amigos y luego ella, esas eran sus prioridades.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

Muy lejos de Hogwarts, en lo que solía ser la Mansión de los Ryddle, se encontraba el Sr. Tenebroso rodeado de sus mortífagos, hablando de lo que sería su próximo plan.

-Mi Lord, ahora que Dumbledore está muerto, todo será más fácil-decía Bellatrix, mientras acariciaba su varita.

-¡Ah Bellatrix! Nunca hay que confiarse-contestó Lord Voldemort en un susurró apenas audible.

Bellatrix levantó la vista, mirando como su amo caminaba entre unos mortífagos que se encontraban arrodillados, temblaban y uno de ellos no dejaba de pedir piedad.

-¡Silencio Dolohov! Tu incompetencia me decepciona, creía que eras de fiar-comentaba Lord Voldemort con tranquilidad.

-Mi señor, juro que trate de…

-¡Basta! Odio las mentiras y lo sabes.

-Déme una oportunidad ¡Por favor!-no dejaba de implorar Dolohov, viendo a los ojos a su amo.

-Tendrás una última oportunidad Dolohov ¡La última!-concedió Voldemort, levantando su dedo índice-. El siguiente error puede costarte muy caro.

Dolohov agradeció y después de una reverencia hacia su amo, salió de la habitación, seguido por otro par de mortífagos.

-Ahora Bellatrix ¿Cuál es tu informe?-preguntó Voldemort, volteando a verla.

-Ya falta poco para que Scrimgeour caiga amo, pronto lo tendremos en nuestro poder-empezó a hablar la mortífaga, dándole una sonrisa a Lord Voldemort que no hizo caso.

-Se supone que debemos de controlarlo Bellatrix ¿Por qué falta poco?-preguntó Voldemort, empezaba a temblarle la voz y eso significaba que estaba muy furioso.

-Porqué no dejan de rodearlo Aurores señor, no puedo atacar…-pero no terminó, porque fue interrumpida por Voldemort, quien levanto la mano para pararla.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de tus resultados Bella-decía el Señor Tenebroso, quien ahora se había sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea apagada-. ¿Me estas diciendo que no puedes con unos simples Aurores?

-Señor, yo no estaba diciendo eso-dijo rápidamente la mortífaga, dándose cuenta de su error y tratando de remediarlo.

-¿Y la magia oscura que te enseñe?-preguntaba su amo, empezando a levantar su tono de voz-. ¿No te ha servido? O será que… ¿Temes practicarla?

-No amo ¡Yo adoro las Artes Oscuras!-exclamó Bellatrix, a quien empezaban a formársele lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Demuéstralo Bellatrix! Estoy cansándome de tus errores.

-Amo, yo…

-¡Mañana mismo quiero a Scrimgeour en mi poder! ¿Has entendido? ¡Mañana! O serás tu quien pagara esos errores-fue lo último que dijo el Señor Tenebroso, diciendo las últimas palabras casi a gritos, después de eso, salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

"No lo decepcionare amo" era lo que pensaba la mortifaga, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos al sucio suelo de madera.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

-Draco ¿Cuándo harás tu iniciación?-le preguntó Crabbe, a la vez que comía un panque que la Sra. Rosmerta hace poco le había traído.

Draco, haciendo cara de asco, le respondió-. Mi madre quiere que la haga al finalizar la escuela, pero mi padre prefiere que la haga dentro de poco tiempo.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Crabbe, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla y dándole otro mordisco a su panque.

-No lo sé Crabbe, pronto me dirán la fecha.

-Mi padre quiere que haga la iniciación en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade-comentó Goyle, quien también estaba comiendo un panque.

-El mío también-añadió Crabbe.

-Deberías de hacer la iniciación con nosotros Draco, no se porque tu mamá quiere esperar tanto-decía Goyle, haciéndole una seña a la Señora Rosmerta para que les trajera a su mesa más panques.

-Tal vez-dijo Draco no muy convencido. Prefería hacer su iniciación él solo, sin tener que estar con sus compañeros o alguien más.

-¿A dónde fue Pansy?-preguntó Crabbe, a la vez que la camarera les traía más panecillos, cervezas de mantequillas entre otras cosas.

-Fue a comprar un nuevo vestido, eso creo-contestó el joven rubio sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Ya terminaste la composición de los Animagos?-le preguntó Goyle, quien estaba abriendo su tercera cerveza de mantequilla del día.

-Oh claro, seguramente en la tarde estará completa-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Granger la debía de tener a esa hora, al fin al cabo, su mayor prioridad eran sus amigos, en especial ese Potter.


	8. El Error

___Pido una disculpa por un mes de no actualizarles, pero la escuela ha estado muy pesada y no he tenido el tiempo de actualizar o escribir como quisiera, agradezco sus reviews y les prometo q ya no esperaran tanto, grax d nuevo djo aqui el capi._

**Cap VIII: El Error**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba furioso, hace unos minutos había sido humillado frente a su clase por la profesora McGonagall, y él ya sabía con quien se iba a desquitar, esa humillación se iba a borrar y sabía como y con quien.

*Flash Back*

-Señor Malfoy ¿Ha descansado bien?-le preguntó la profesora McGonagall para su sorpresa con un tono preocupado.

-Sí profesora-contestó el extrañado. ¿Por qué le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas?

-¿Ha dormido bien? ¿Ha comido a sus horas?-le preguntó, sólo que ahora ya había unos cuantos estudiantes que empezaban a reírse.

-Profesora, me encuentro muy bien-contestó subiendo su tono de voz.

-Al parecer no, al menos cuando hace sus deberes-dijo la profesora, acercándose a él y examinándolo con los ojos-. Luce un poco cansado.

-No lo estoy ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!-exclamó furioso a la profesora. Sus compañeros se estaban riendo de él, y eso no era nada gracioso.

-¿Está seguro? ¿Cómo explica lo que dice su redacción de Animagos?-preguntó con voz severa.

-Está perfectamente bien redactada-replicó el, cruzándose de brazos y echándole una mirada desafiante.

-No lo creo, déjeme leerle lo que escribió-dijo la profesora, acomodándose sus lentes e iniciando su lectura-. El poder transformarse en un animal, es un gran poder que estaba teniendo en ella… Muy pocos magos se atreven a utilizarla porque podría dar resultados nefastos sino se aceptaba sus peticiones… El animal que mas magos y brujas usa para su transformación es la amenaza que tenía…

Sus compañeros se reían ante cada palabra o frase ridícula que la profesora leía, lo estaba humillando y si decía la verdad sobre su composición, estaría en grandes problemas.

-Eso no está bien, quizás alguien le hizo un hechizo a mi composición profesora-dijo él en voz baja, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía.

-Tal vez, hoy se la pasare señor Malfoy pero quiero que terminando la clase, vaya a la enfermería a que le hagan un chequeo-dijo la profesora, mientras le entregaba su redacción con una A de Aceptable.

*Fin Flash Back*

"Esa Granger pagara" pensaba con odio el Slytherin a la vez que caminaba por los solitarios pasillos, la mayoría de los alumnos seguramente estaban en el Gran Comedor, por la hora de la comida.

Doblo una esquina y no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, la escena era mas que favorable para él: Vincent Crabbe se encontraba molestando a Hermione Granger, diciéndole cosas como "Sangre sucia" "Impura" y haciendo que a su mochila se le rompieran las costuras y cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente sus libros.

-Basta Crabbe-dijo el Slytherin tranquilamente, a pesar de lo furioso que estaba-. Yo me encargare de ella.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y después de decirle un último "Sangre sucia", se fue caminando en dirección a las escaleras, seguramente para reunirse con Goyle en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó de mala gana mientras recogía sus libros y los metía a su mochila.

-¿Por qué me saque una A de aceptable en Transformaciones?-preguntó el chico mientras se recargaba en la pared y esperaba su respuesta.

-Yo que sé, no es mi problema…

-Mis problemas son tus problemas Granger.

-No, no lo son Malfoy.

-¡Fui humillado por tu culpa!-gritó el Slytherin perdiendo el control. Tomo uno de los libros de la Gryffindor y le empezó a arrancar las hojas, a la vez que pateaba su mochila.

Estaba furioso, nunca en su vida había sido humillado, todos siempre lo habían tratado con respeto, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza las odiosas risas de sus compañeros en clase, la cara de incredulidad de la profesora McGonagall, la chica había cometido un error y lo iba a pagar.

Hermione estaba observando al chico, sin hacer nada. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, en otras circunstancias, se habría burlado de el y mostrado una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero ahora no podía, y no sabía porque.

Lágrimas de coraje empezaron a salir de los ojos grises del Slytherin, resbalaban por su cara, pero el no parecía notarlas, estaba tan ocupado descargando su rabia y frustración en las cosas de la castaña, tratando de olvidar la humillación que había sufrido por su culpa, tratando de quitar eso de su mente.

-Estás llorando-dijo en voz baja la chica. Ahora era ella quien estaba recargada en la pared, observando.

Al decir eso, el Slytherin se paró en seco, era cierto: Draco Malfoy estaba llorando.

-Muy bien, ya decidí lo que voy a hacer contigo.

-No metas a nadie mas en esto-le dijo la chica con voz temblorosa, recordando su amenaza.

-No, esto será entre tú y yo-dijo el chico, ya no estaba tan furioso, aunque aún estaba enojado.-Te supervisare de ahora en adelante, en todo lo que hagas para mi.

-¿¡Qué?!-exclamó incrédula esta Hermione, sin poder creer lo que había soy una niña Malfoy, se lo que hago.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no miras lo que escribiste?-le dijo el muchacho, arrojándole a sus pies su redacción sobre animagos.

Hermione solo lo miro con odio antes de tomar el pergamino del suelo y leerlo. No podía creer que ella había escrito esas tonterías, estaba tan cansada y malhumorada el día que había escrito la redacción, que ni siquiera se molesto en revisarla.

-Fue un error Malfoy, sólo eso-dijo con calma, enrollando el pergamino y dándoselo al chico, quien se lo arrebato.

-No fue sólo un error Granger, esta tarde te veré en la biblioteca al terminar las clases, para que hagas correctamente mi redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-fue lo último que dijo, antes de caminar rápidamente hacia otro pasillo y desaparecer.

"Es un demonio" pensaba Hermione con rencor mientras con unos movimientos de su varita, reparaba todo lo que había hecho el chico. No sabía que la había detenido de gritarle y lanzarle unos buenos maleficios, no lo sabía, quizás el chico solo había tenido suerte, solo eso.

Terminando de recoger sus libros y arreglar su mochila, se marchó rápidamente al Gran Comedor, antes de tener que aguantar al chico en la tarde y escribir una redacción que no era suya, quería comer. Prefería tener el estomago lleno, así podría enfrentar sus problemas, bueno, al menos una parte de ellos, no debía cometer otro error.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

En las oficinas del Diario el Profeta en Londres, se escuchaba una discusión entre dos reporteros, tenían una noticia que contar, solo que ambos tenían un estupendo reportaje y solo uno se podía publicar.

-¡Yo me entere primero!-gritaba un mago de mediana estatura, que traía túnica verde con unas letras "DP" doradas estampadas en el pecho, agitando sus pergaminos en las manos.

-¡No es cierto!-replicó su "compañero" furioso, también agitando sus pergaminos.

-¡Mi reportaje es mas completo, el tuyo es basura!-decía cada vez mas enojado el de la túnica verde.

-¡Mentiroso! Le voy a decir a Angelique que tú tiraste su café en su reportaje de Azkaban para que publicaran el tuyo-decía el otro mago, este era de más corta estatura que el otro, traía una túnica azul marino también con letras "DP" doradas estampadas en el pecho.

-Eso lo hiciste tú, yo nunca he hecho algo así-contestó el otro mago, sacando su varita y apuntando a su compañero, dejando caer sus pergaminos al suelo.

-¡No seas mentiroso Brown!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó una mujer de elaborados rizos rubios, lentes con gemas y una vestimenta de lo mas extravagante, esa mujer era nada menos que Rita Skeeter.

-Rita, ese asqueroso de Brown no deja que publique mi reportaje-dijo apresuradamente el mago de túnica azul, señalando sus pergaminos.

-Nadie publicara el suyo, tenemos algo más importante que hacer-comentó la reportera antes de que con un Accio, tuviera los reportajes en sus manos, que fueron a parar a la chimenea mas cercana.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Era una gran noticia!-dijo molesto el mago de túnica azul.

-Cállate Richardson, esta vez hay una mejor noticia-dijo con absoluta tranquilidad Rita sacando de su bolso una pluma.

-¿Qué noticia?-preguntó interesado Brown, acercándose a ella y viéndola suspicazmente.

-Digamos, que…¿Quién iba a imaginar que un Auror tuviera relación con una mortífaga?-dijo Rita Skeeter sonriendo, seguramente imaginando la reacción de la población mágica al artículo.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Brown visiblemente asombrado.

-Pronto lo sabrás, ahora hay que concentrarnos en el trabajo-contestó la reportera con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Cuál será el nombre de la gran noticia?-preguntó Richardson, tomando una pluma de un escritorio y sacando pergamino.

-¿El error?-sugirió el otro mago algo inseguro, Rita Skeeter siempre buscaba títulos escandalosos para sus reportajes.

-No esta mal Brown, el error.

-Pero…-empezó a replicar el otro mago.

-Me gusta el título, simple pero con la noticia causara gran escándalo-decía la reportera mas a si misma que a los otros que estaban con ella.

Los otros reporteros no comentaron nada, solo veían como iba paseando por los escritorios murmurando palabras hasta que se volteo repentinamente y les dijo:

-¡A trabajar! ¡Nos espera un gran escándalo!

/°/°/°/°/°/°

-Hacen mucho escándalo en el Gran Comedor-comentó Hermione a sus amigos cuando se sentó con ellos.

-Esta igual que siempre Hermione-contestó Harry levantando una ceja.

-Sí, ya lo se-dijo de mala gana acercándose una bandeja de panes y otra de patas de pollo fritas.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó Harry suspicazmente.

-Tengo muchos deberes, es todo-contestó, pensando en la "bonita" tarde que iba a pasar en compañía de un Slytherin.

-¿Vas a hacer la composición de pociones?-preguntó Ron, quien últimamente estaba muy callado.

-Sí, aparte de otros deberes de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas-se apresuró a añadir Hermione, no quería que sus amigos la acompañaran a la biblioteca, en especial por lo que le esperaba.

¿Por qué había tenido que cometer ese tonto error? Le estaba costando caro, tendría que prestar más atención a lo que hacía.

-Tontos errores-dijo en voz baja, antes de terminar su postre.


	9. Superficialidades

**_Hola a todos! Realmente lamento el enorme atraso con el fic, pero estos últimos meses han sido muy pesados, sobre todo en la escuela, y no veía un momento en el poder actualizar o escribir algo. 1000 grax x sus reviews, realmente los aprecio y espero con muxa ilusión. Les dejo este capi, prometiendo q la relación D/Hr avanzara más en el sig. capi._**

**Cap IX: Superficialidades**

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Hermione?-le preguntó Ron cuando vio a su amiga pararse rápidamente de la mesa y cerrar su mochila.

-A hacer mis deberes, tengo demasiados-dijo ella, se despidió de sus amigos y salio del Gran Comedor rápidamente.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus últimas clases, ella ya no tenía clase y si no se equivocaba, su amenazador tan poco.

"¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi?" se preguntó antes de entrar a la biblioteca, el Slytherin no le había dicho donde se iban a encontrar, así que tendría que buscarlo.

Busco por lo menos durante 10 minutos al muchacho, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, evidentemente no había llegado.

-Hermione ¿Qué libro buscas?-le preguntó la bibliotecaria cuando finalmente tomo asiento cerca de una estantería de DCAO.

-Este, uno de Runas Antiguas-mintió, tratando de sonar convincente. Seguramente debió de haberse visto ridícula recorriendo toda la biblioteca, sin tomar ningún libro.

-¿Cuál es el título?-le preguntó la Sra. Pince sacando una pluma y un pergamino de su bolsillo.

-Runas del Mundo-se inventó un título, seguramente de algún libro que no existía.

-Bien, deja lo busco-dijo la bibliotecaria tranquilamente.

-Gracias-agradeció Hermione distraídamente, acababa de llegar Malfoy, quien la busco con la mirada hasta verla sentada.

Se acerco a ella caminando tranquilamente, aunque su gesto no era tranquilizador, evidentemente a él tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea pero lo hacia solo por su conveniencia.

-Aquí todo mundo nos vera Granger-le susurró en voz baja, fingiendo estar buscando un libro.

-¿A dónde diablos quieres ir?-le preguntó de mala gana, era verdaderamente el colmo que hasta un lugar especial debía de tener el Slytherin para trabajar.

-Hasta el fondo de la Sección Oscura, ahí nadie nos vera-dijo, sacando por fin un libro de la estantería y dirigiéndose a donde le había dicho.

Guardando sus cosas en la mochila y con un poco de irritación, la castaña lo siguió, como lo odiaba.

Finalmente, cruzo la puerta chirriante que dividía la biblioteca y la Sección Prohibida, donde se encontraban libros con magia oscura, seguramente, si Draco Malfoy leía, era esa clase de libros.

El chico en cuestión, se encontraba cómodamente sentado como bien dijo, hasta el fondo de la sección, era imposible que los vieran ahí juntos, con tantas estanterías, mesas y aparte el vidrio especial que tenía la Sección Oscura.

-Bien Granger, siéntate y escúchame-empezó a hablar el chico con el tono de voz especial para ella-. Vas a leer el libro que tengo en mis manos, capítulo uno y dos, me harás un resumen y una ilustración.

-Tú puedes hacer el dibujo-dijo ella, arrebatándole el libro de sus manos y abriéndolo en el índice.

-No tengo tiempo para hacer eso, apresúrate por favor-decía el Slytherin a la que vez que subía sus piernas a la mesa.

-Baja los pies de la mesa, no estas en tu casa-lo reprendió Hermione en voz baja.

-Corrección Granger, no estoy en mi mansión y aquí nadie nos puede escuchar-contestó el rubio aun sin molestarse de bajar las piernas.

-¡No me importa que no estés en tu mansión Malfoy!-exclamó enojada la chica y de un manotazo quito las piernas del Slytherin.

-Oye, le quitaras el brillo a mis zapatos-dijo el muchacho enojado, observándola con desagrado.

-Que superficial eres Malfoy-comentó Hermione arrugando la frente a la vez que leía el libro del Slytherin.

-¡Cállate y lee!-le ordenó el muchacho señalando el libro.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hermione cerró el libro de un golpe y lo azoto en la mesa, no le importaba lo que dijera la Sra. Pince si los encontraban, estaba harta del trato del muchacho.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó el chico en voz baja, temeroso de que la bibliotecaria los viera.

-Ya estoy harta de tus tratos Malfoy, ya me canse de tus mentiras-le respondió también en voz baja.

-¿Qué mentiras? Yo te estoy diciendo la verdad-le dijo el muchacho con una frialdad que hizo sentir a Hermione de alguna manera, inferior.

-No es cierto-susurró, no pudo mirarlo a los ojos y no pudo saber porque, algo se lo impedía.

-Vuelve a la lectura o tu sabes quien vendrá al castillo por tu "novio"-dijo lentamente el muchacho, saco su varita y apuntó a Hermione.-Esta vez tus amigos no están.

-¡Harry no es mi novio! El es solo un buen amigo-respondió ella, aun sin poder subir la mirada.

-Oh claro, esa amistad es muy importante para ti ¿No Granger?-comentó el chico sonriendo con satisfacción y tomando asiento, parecía divertirle la situación.

-No entiendo que quieres decir-contestó la chica mirando el suelo, podía ver la sombra del Slytherin acercándose a ella, de una particular manera pareciéndose a una serpiente.

-Tú llamas amistad a lo que tienes con ese Potter, pero ¿El realmente te considera una amiga?

-Desde primer año hemos sido amigos por si no te habías dado cuenta Malfoy-respondió enfadada y abriendo el libro.

-Pero hay unas cuantas reglas para que se pueda llevar acabo una amistad.

-No hay reglas, bueno…lo que quiero decir es que…-Hermione trataba de no darle la razón, pero tenía que reconocerlo: una amistad estaba basada en ciertas "reglas" o como lo llamara Malfoy.

-Hasta tu misma lo reconoces Granger, aunque trates de negarlo-decía el muchacho con una voz un tanto extraña. Como la castaña no respondió, siguió hablando.-Una amistad se basa en…

-Confianza-dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Draco, sorprendiéndose mutuamente.

-Vaya, al menos en eso coincidimos Granger-comentó Malfoy no sin algo de sarcasmo en la voz, cosa que molesto a Hermione.

-Nosotros nunca tendremos algo en común-aseguró la chica cerrando el libro y tomando un pergamino que estaba en la mesa. 

-Eso espero ¿Quieres apresurarte por favor? Tengo unas citas en poco tiempo-decía el chico sin hacerle mucho caso, estaba mirando el reloj no sin algo de ansiedad.

-Realmente eres muy superficial-afirmó la chica con fastidio a la vez que mojaba la punta de su pluma en el tintero que había sacado de su mochila.

-No soy tan exagerado como tu comprenderás-dijo esto último el Slytherin con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Yo no soy exagerada!-dijo Hermione volteándolo a ver con el ceño fruncido, aunque no sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo, cuando el Slytherin respondió ella ya estaba con la vista fija en el pergamino.

-Te importa demasiado ese Potter.

-Solo es un buen amigo, solo eso.

-Claro Granger, el es solo un buen amigo tuyo y a la comadreja le llueve el oro ¿no?-respondió Malfoy, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "solo".

-Yo no me preocupo por Harry, me interesa lo que le pasaría a Hogwarts si quien-tu-sabes viniera aquí-trató de sonar convincente, pero ella misma sabía que no había sido así.

-Tu no eres así de superficial Granger, ahora ocúpate de tu trabajo-fue lo que dijo el chico antes de caminar hacia el oscuro pasillo de la Sección Prohibida.

Pasados unos minutos, Hermione leyó lo que llevaba escrito y considero que era lo suficiente para que el Slytherin sacara una S de Supera las Expectativas. Draco no había vuelto, seguramente había ido por algún libro de magia negra, corrían rumores de que el chico iba a realizar su iniciación de mortifago en unos meses y se preparaba con libros de magia negra.

"Ni crea que lo voy a esperar" se dijo a si misma, estaba guardando sus cosas, había dejado la redacción en la mesa y no tenía la mínima intención de esperar al chico.

Después de cerrar su mochila, echo un vistazo a la estantería que tenía delante de ella, estaba llena de libros con polvo y una que otra telaraña polvosa, los títulos estaban escritos en Runas Antiguas y aunque ella lograba entenderlas, se le hacían muy enigmáticos los símbolos que habían en ellos. 

Había un libro que parecía no estar muy polvoso como los demás, parecía que se había tomado recientemente y vuelto a colocar en su lugar descuidadamente. Lo saco de su lugar para acomodarlo correctamente, pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella y lo abrió. ¡Que horribles cosas encontró! Venenos que mataban lentamente, maldiciones, maleficios, criaturas, eso y más decía el índice que para empeorar las cosas, tenía una mancha de sangre o algo semejante.

"No entiendo porque Hogwarts tiene estos libros, son horrorosos" pensaba la Gryffindor hojeando el libro, encontrando imágenes demasiado horribles para describirlas, leyó un título que la intrigo: "Inicio a la Oscuridad". Estaba a punto de voltear la página y leer cuando alguien le cerró el libro y la pego hacia la estantería, que oscilo peligrosamente.

-No vuelvas a tocar ese libro Granger, nunca lo hagas-susurró el Slytherin lentamente, como si quisiera que la muchacha no olvidara lo dicho.

-¿Para que querría yo un libro de magia negra Malfoy?-respondió furiosa la muchacha-. ¿Para hacerme mortifaga después de terminar Hogwarts?

-¡Cállate! Te avisare luego cuando te necesite-y sin decir mas, dejo a Hermione en la Sección Prohibida.

"Y el idiota deja el libro en la mesa" se dijo, tomando el libro, si no supiera que era de Artes Oscuras, pensaría por la portada que se trataba de Runas Antiguas o algo así, claro esta, que nunca iba a ser tan superficial.

Lo coloco donde lo tomo y se alejo rápidamente, cerró tras ella la puerta chirriante de la Sección Oscura y estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca, cuando la bibliotecaria la detuvo, diciéndole que había encontrado el libro que buscaba y dándoselo.

Como no podía devolvérselo, (se hubiera visto muy extraño) decidió llevárselo para algo de "lectura ligera" como ella lo llamaba, quizás y le podría servir de algo.


	10. Addicted

_____Hola!! Aquí estoy posteando el decimo capítulo, lamento d nuevo el retraso, pero ahora q' ya tngo más tiempo libre podre actualizar más seguido, espero q' una vez a la semana, una vez c/dos semanas ya como la fecha más lejana. Agradecería sus reviews, sus opiniones son importantes. 1000 grax x las leidas._

**Cap X: Addicted**

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que Draco había empezado a supervisar a Hermione, y ella no lograba pensar en otras cosas más que en deberes y en el perverso Slytherin.

-Hermione ¿Has descansado bien?-le preguntó una tarde Harry en la biblioteca, era la segunda vez que la despertaba en ese día, la primera fue la Sala Común, cuando se suponía que estaba leyendo.

-Sí, claro-contestó distraída, buscaba su pluma y pergamino que había traído, debían de estar en su mochila pero…

-Hermione, yo tome tu pluma y ayer tú me regalaste el pergamino que traías en tu mochila-le dijo Harry no sin algo de perplejidad al ver a su amiga buscando en su mochila-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? No tienes buen aspecto.

Tenía razón, Hermione tenía los ojos enrojecidos, unas enormes ojeras que casi llegaban a sus mejillas, el pelo lo tenía muy enredado y había empezado a perder el brillo que lo caracterizaba, estaba muy pálida, como si llevara días sin haber tenido una comida completa y lo que era peor, parecía querer llorar.

-No, estoy bien-contestó, tratando de reprimir un enorme bostezo.

-Hermione, creo que has estado mas ocupada de costumbre ¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó con sinceridad su amigo, cerrando el libro en el que había estado trabajando.

-Estoy bien Harry-contestó entre dientes, tomo el libro que Harry había cerrado y lo abrió en el índice.

-Pero…

-¡Estoy bien! ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?!-y sin decir mas, tomo el libro, lo metió en su mochila y sin mirar a Harry, se alejo de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo, estaba furiosa y a la vez se sentía mal, furiosa por como estaba y con un sentimiento culpable por no decirle la verdad a su amigo.

Pensaba dirigirse a la sala común pero cambio de idea, no era conveniente que sus compañeros la vieran en ese estado, en especial sus amigos; prefirió ir al lago, hacia mucho frió y casi nadie salía ya a los jardines, les gustaba más el interior del castillo aunque no había mucha diferencia.

Se sentó debajo de un frondoso árbol, alejada de los pocos estudiantes que estaban en los alrededores y se puso a pensar, si a pensar porque no traía con ella pergamino o una triste pluma, era lo único que podía hacer.

"Debo de organizarme más, las tareas del 'señor Malfoy' me están llevando mucho tiempo" pensó con poca claridad la Gryffindoriana, se estaba durmiendo, pero debía de evitar eso.

Recordó los días anteriores, en verdad habían sido una pesadilla, se habían reunido en la Biblioteca y el susodicho la había hecho leer, redactar, dibujar y lo que era para Hermione lo peor, es que siempre repetía las mismas instrucciones, como una monotonía sin fin.

"Lee los capítulos uno y dos y saca las ideas principales en viñetas" o "Dibuja con tu pluma de Águila, no utilices la mía" empezó a recitar en su mente la castaña, parecía recordar cada palabra con el tono que el muchacho utilizaba, era extraño, pero empezaba a recordar no solo con sonidos sino con imágenes.

Al principio aparecían borrosas y lejanas las imágenes en su mente, pero conforme iban acercándose tomaban forma; y les empezó a poner nombre, como las fotografías de un álbum.

"Draco leyendo" se dijo Hermione, viendo al muchacho voltear una página de un libro, había sido el día anterior esa escena.

"Draco mirándome con arrogancia y superioridad" nombró la chica a la imagen en la que el chico como de costumbre, se sentía superior.

Y empezó a nombrar así cientos de imágenes, parecía haber miles pero lo cierto era que había pocas, pero para ella parecían ser muy diferentes aunque únicamente eran de diferente perspectiva.

"¿Qué diablos me pasa? Estoy nombrando imágenes como tonta" se dijo Hermione después de un rato, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger? ¿No deberías estar ansiándole como ratona a la Sra. Pince para que te encuentre un libro?-preguntó agresivamente el muchacho, que se acercaba a ella, al parecer con otra tarea.

Para sorpresa del chico y de la misma Hermione, ella no contesto, únicamente le dirigió una mirada insegura y volteo hacia el lago, hace mucho que no veía al Calamar Gigante aunque no era de sorprenderse ¿Cuántas veces había estado en el lago este ciclo escolar? Al menos como dos o tres veces.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?-preguntó tranquilamente, ignorando el comentario anterior.

-¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?-preguntó Draco no sin cierta sorpresa. Quizás se había suavizado con la chica que ya hasta sentía cierta confianza como para decir su nombre.

-No lo sé-contestó la chica, aún tenía la vista en el lago y eso empezaba a molestar al Slytherin, creía que se estaba burlando de él.

-Mira Granger, no se que te pasa pero será mejor que me hagas caso-dijo aceleradamente el chico, la Gryffindor aun tenía la mirada en el lago y contestaba con indiferencia.

Pero Hermione no lo escuchaba, ignoraba todo lo que decía hasta que…

-¡No me vuelvas a decir Sangre Sucia!-dijo ella ferozmente, poniéndose de pie.-Lo que quieras que haga, te espero en la biblioteca en media hora-y sin decir más lo dejo plantado.

Draco nunca la había visto tan enojada, sería divertido molestarla un poco más, a ver cuanto aguantaría la muchacha.

Media Hora Después

-Bien Granger, ya sabes como va esto. Haces lo de siempre y yo te superviso-dijo el Slytherin antes de iniciar la lectura de un libro de Artes Oscuras.

Hermione rechino los dientes y empezó a escribir, ya llevaban varios días con lo mismo y el trato hacia ella no parecía cambiar. El problema era su paciencia, que se empezaba a agotar y lo peor ¿Le pasaría algo a Harry por ella no hacer tareas?

Una Semana Después

-Aquí esta tu composición-dijo una cansada Hermione, extendiéndole a Draco un pergamino ya sellado mágicamente.

-Bien-fue lo único que dijo, pues se marcho sin decir otra palabra, costumbre en él.

"Ahora a hacer la mía. ¿Por qué tuve que meterme en Pociones? Sólo por ayudar a Ron y Harry" pensaba ella, iniciando una nueva composición de la materia impartida por Slughorn.

Mientras tanto, el Slytherin entraba a su sala común, sólo para encontrarla con el mismo relajo con el que la había dejado una hora antes.

-¿Dónde estabas Malfoy? Crabbe consiguió bombas fétidas y las estamos lanzando por la ventana a niños de primero de Hufflepuff ¿No vienes?-lo invitó Zabini, quien llevaba una bolsa morada con la imagen de bomba fétida.

-No, debo de hacer otras cosas-sin terminar bien la frase, el ya estaba subiendo a su dormitorio, que estaba vacío.

Se recostó en su cama y empezó a leer pero se sentía incomodo, estando mucho tiempo con Granger, se había acostumbrado a estar acompañado.

"Justo ahora que estoy solo por fin, y puedo estudiar en paz, me entra la manía de la socialización" se dijo con amargura, sabía que sería en vano su intento de estudiar, había pasado tanto tiempo estudiando al lado de Hermione, que aunque no hablaran, la compañía ya era algo.

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó Zabini cuando lo vio bajar del dormitorio.

-Hacen mucho ruido, te veré después-fue lo único que contestó el Slytherin, acostumbrado a decir frases cortas.

"La biblioteca será el mejor lugar, ridículo que vaya a ocultarme a la guarida de la ratita" se decía el muchacho mientras iba caminando hacia la biblioteca.

Llegó a la biblioteca, encontrándola tan silenciosa como siempre, quizás con menos gente pero se debía a que era Viernes y muy poca gente iba ese día, es más, había Viernes en los que ni un alma se acercaba a la biblioteca.

Saludó a la bibliotecaria, algo nada habitual en el, incluso cuando salió el saludo de su boca apenas lo pudo creer, no era posible ¿Acaso se le estaba pegando esa "educación" de la Gryffindor?

"Al diablo con eso, no tiene nada que ver con ella" trato de convencerse aunque no logro del todo. Últimamente sus amigos le decían que estaba muy cambiado y el en parte sabía porque, esas "malas" influencias de Granger.

*Flash Back*

-Malfoy ¿Vienes a Hogsmeade este Viernes? Nos iremos por un pasadizo que encontró Zabini-decía Goyle con su cara de tonto de siempre.

-No puedo, debo de estudiar-fue lo único que dijo, antes de dejarlo solo en el pasillo.

Claro, Goyle no hubiera notado nada raro en eso, pues tanto el como Crabbe estaban al corriente de lo difícil que era una iniciación, pero no todos se podían tragar el mismo cuento.

Una tarde en la que iba bajando las escaleras de su dormitorio, escuchó una conversación que no le agrado mucho.

-Hace tiempo que Draco se comporta raro-oía que le comentaba Zabini a Pansy.

-Puede ser, pero entiende que esta estudiando para su iniciación, ya sabes, después de lo de su padre…-había dicho esto último en voz baja, casi en un susurro, pero lo suficiente alto para que Draco escuchara.

-Lo sé, pero no es excusa para que de repente ya no quiera salir con nosotros ni contigo ¿Hace cuanto que no te lleva de paseo Pansy?-preguntó con esa voz tan remilgada que Draco conocía.

-Hace unas semanas, pero yo lo entiendo-decía Pansy como si fuera lo más obvio aunque tampoco sonaba muy segura.

-Espero que no este viendo a alguien más ¿o si?

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Yo lo sentiría y él sigue siendo igual conmigo, así que estás equivocado.

-Lo que digas, pero no seas tan ingenua. Algo tiene entre manos.

*Fin Flash Back*

¿Y porque las influencias? Digamos que Malfoy empezaba a darse cuenta que por la forma en la que Granger trataba a la gente, era más fácil ganarse su favor. Sonara tonto que antes no se no hubiera dado cuenta, pero para él antes era eso, "rebajarse a un nivel Potter".

Se dirigió a la sección prohibida como siempre, aunque se le hizo un poco extraño no encontrarse con Granger escribiendo alguna composición. Extraño pero en verdad ya se había acostumbrado a que estuviera con él, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus conversaciones fueran insultos.

"Caray, es malo que me este acostumbrando a su presencia" fue lo último que se dijo antes de ir al Gran Comedor a la cena.


	11. No he cambiado

_Hola! Aqui ando posteando otro capitulo. Muchas grax por los reviews a Rochelle Kuchiki, araceli y Karenzita. Tmb agradezco las leidas, muchas grax! :) Bien, en este capi veran las reacciones de Harry y Ginny junto a las de los amigos de Malfoy por el comportamiento de Hermione y Draco respectivamente, he ahí el porq del título del capitulo, aparte de reflexiones de c/uno de ellos. Espero q lo disfruten y espero sus reviews como siempre, cualquier pregunta, comentario etc. estoy para ello oki? Nos leemos!_

**Cap XI: "No he cambiado"**

-Hermione ¿Podemos hablar contigo después de cenar?-le preguntó Ginny con la cara seria, como si se tratara de algo importante.

-Sí, como quieras-contestó ella, volviendo al libro que estaba leyendo mientras cenaba.

-¿Alguien quiere ir a jugar conmigo Quidditch?-preguntó Ron sin haber escuchado esto último.

Pero vio que Harry y Ginny negaron con la cabeza por lo que supuso que iba a pasar otra noche solo en el campo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué ya no les interesa el Quidditch?-preguntó mientras mordía un bolillo.

-Claro que sí Ron, pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer-respondió Ginny a la vez que miraba al techo. ¿Acaso la vida de su hermano consistía en comer y jugar Quidditch?

-Solo digo que nos harán puré si no entrenamos, Harry yo propondría un entrenamiento para esta noche y…

-De acuerdo Ron, pero tu les dices a los demás-respondió Harry mirando a Ginny, sabía que no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho.

-No hay problema-contestó animado el pelirrojo a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa. ¡Por fin! Merlín sin duda lo había escuchado y le había concedido un entrenamiento, esperaba que su rendimiento fuera bueno o empezarían los problemas.

-¿Terminaste de cenar Hermione?-le preguntó Ginny con el semblante aun serio.

-Sí.

-¿Te parece bien si salimos y hablamos?-le preguntó Harry que también estaba serio.

-Esta bien-contestó algo incomoda, pues parecía como si algo muy malo hubiera hecho pero ella no sabía.

Al otro lado, en la mesa de Slytherin, alejados de los demás como siempre, se encontraba el grupo de amigos de Draco Malfoy.

-Draco ¿Crees que podríamos ir a dar un paseo al bosque la próxima semana?-le preguntó tímidamente Pansy mientras le acariciaba su mano.

-No lo se, estoy muy ocupado-contestó secamente el chico, indiferente a las caricias.

-Últimamente ya no estás conmigo-dijo en un susurro la chica, temiendo ofenderlo.

-¿Crees que tengo el tiempo del mundo? Soy alguien ocupado Pansy-respondió el Slytherin sin tacto alguno.

-Lo se, pero antes solías estar conmigo al menos una vez a la semana y…-pero no pudo continuar porque una gruesa lágrima salpico la mano de Draco, quien la retiro rápidamente.

-¡No llores! No es para tanto.

-¡Has cambiado! Antes pasabas tiempo conmigo, estábamos juntos y yo te importaba-no podía creerlo, pero Zabini tenía razón al decir que estaba raro, algo lo estaba cambiando.

-No he cambiado-respondió con absoluta tranquilidad Draco, como si lo que estuvieran platicando fuera algo del pasado.- Claro que te presto atención, no es mi culpa que seas tan demandante.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso!? Yo…Tu…-para Pansy fue demasiado. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico fuera tan insensible? Al menos antes no lo demostraba, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado.

Salió llorando rápidamente del Gran Comedor, donde quitaba a todos de su camino, inclusive a unos Gryffindors.

-¿Y que le pasara ahora a esa bruja?-preguntó Hermione a sus amigos al verla correr.

-Ni idea, ¿Importa si vamos a la Sala Común?

-No, esta bien.

Se dirigieron a la Sala Común y la encontraron vacía tal y como esperaban Harry y Ginny, así sería más fácil hablar con su amiga.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?-Hermione había sido la primera en hablar para romper la angustiante tensión que se sentía, evidentemente algo estaba muy mal.

-Hermione, creo que el fin de tu noviazgo con Ron te afecto más de lo que imaginábamos-así de directo lo soltó Ginny aunque no tuvo el valor de mirar a los ojos a su amiga, por lo que mejor fijo la mirada en la chimenea.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó la castaña entre dientes, pues la furia era tal, que le costaba controlarse, así que apretó fuertemente los puños.

-Ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros y te hemos visto muy mal-comentó Harry con sinceridad, el si viéndola a los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó fríamente, quizás más de lo que era su intención.

-Te ves muy cansada, como si la escuela te estuviera derrumbando y nos preguntábamos si…

-¡Basta! Ustedes que dicen conocerme, deberían entender que este último año es muy importante y obviamente el más demandante-las silabas escaparon rápidamente, pero estaba segura que la habían podido escuchar.

-¡Has cambiado Hermione! Ya no te reconozco ¿Y dices estar bien?-respondió a la defensiva Ginny, esta vez viéndola a los ojos.

-¡No he cambiado! ¿Acaso me he portado mal con ustedes?-pero lamento preguntar esto último, pues recordaba que si lo había hecho, en especial con Harry.

-Lamento informarte Hermione que sí lo has hecho, en especial con Harry-contestó Ginny no sin algo de dureza.

-No se a que te refieres, yo sigo igual. Obviamente va a ver un desgaste físico que se compensara después-odiaba mentir, pero si no lo hacía ¿Cuánto tardarían sus amigos en sonsacarle la verdad?

-Quizás deberías de hablar con Ron y…

-¡No Ginny! Eso es asunto mío y te aseguro que no quiero otra cosa con el que amistad.

-Pero…

-Déjala Ginny, en eso tiene razón-fue el comentario de Harry, tomándola del brazo, aunque no parecía muy contento.

-Harry, te recuerdo que defendiéndonos fue por lo que corto con Ron-miró a su novio no sin algo de rabia en los ojos.

Harry se quedo sin habla, pero sabía que tenía razón Ginny al menos en lo de la defensa que les había proporcionado su querida amiga, por lo que solo movió la cabeza.

-¡Aquí están! Ya están todos en el vestidor Harry, solo faltan ustedes-era Ron, quien entraba a la sala común encontrándolos con semblantes serios por lo que supuso que interrumpía algo.-Bueno…los veo al rato.

Salió de la sala común, sintiendo las miradas de los demás en su nuca aunque también sintió una sensación de vacío. No es que quisiera ser chismoso pero el ver que sus amigos interrumpían una conversación cuando el llegaba lo lastimaba, quizás demasiado.

-Hola Ron-lo saludó una voz soñadora a sus espaldas, evidentemente era Luna Lovegood.

-¿Qué hay Luna?-fue su saludo no muy entusiasta, sin voltear a verla.

-¿Qué tienes? No pareces muy feliz que digamos.

-No es nada, tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch-respondió, sin voltear a verla de nuevo.

Luna se puso enfrente de el y no le quedo otra alternativa que mirarla, sabía que la Ravenclaw solo quería ayudarlo pero no estaba de humor.

-Ron ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy.

-¿Por qué no estás con Harry? ¿O con Hermione? Tenía entendido que ya volvían a ser amigos.

-Lo somos, pero no es lo mismo, ella ha cambiado-comento con tristeza el pelirrojo, recargándose en la pared.

-No quiero sonar dura Ron, pero tu y ella no van a volver a ser de nuevo los amigos que eran antes de su noviazgo-comentó Luna mirando al suelo, pues sabía que no podía tomar bien.

-¡Ya lo se! Es solo que no me logro acostumbrar, a veces veo a Harry y Ginny y pienso en lo afortunados que son de tenerse uno al otro-había desahogado sus sentimientos y nada menos que con Luna Lovegood.

"Malo si lo hubiera hecho delante de Harry y Ginny, o delante de Hermione" pensó con nostalgia, aunque sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

-No estás solo Ron, tienes a tus amigos. Además, puede que encuentres a otra chica ¿no?

-Supongo, te veré después- se despidió un tanto frío. Siguió su camino hacia el estadio de Quidditch, en el que ya lo estaban esperando, era el último en llegar.

Hermione se encontraba en su dormitorio, sola, pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos.

"Tonterías, yo no he cambiado ¿o si? No creo que haya sido por Draco…" y entonces apareció en su cabeza una imagen del chico en cuestión.

"¿Desde cuando lo llamo por su nombre? ¿Y por que rayos estoy pensando en el?" puso sus manos en su cabeza y se recostó en su cama, tratando de no pensar, pero le era imposible.

¿Por qué pensaba en él?

-Draco ¿Por qué ya no vas con nosotros a Hogsmeade?

-¿Qué dijiste?-tuvo que pedir que le repitieran la pregunta porque estaba distraído, más bien pensando en que había pasado hace unos días.

Flash Back

-Finalmente llegas, debes…-se encontraba en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida, esperando a la Gryffindor. Se interrumpió a media frase, pues el aspecto que la chica mostraba se le hizo algo alarmante.

Estaba toda despeinada, más bien los rizos estaban todos enredados y sin brillo alguno, opacos. Su piel estaba pálida aunque quizás esa no era la palabra para describirla, tenía un tono amarillento, como si fuera un cadáver animado, un inferi. Las ojeras parecían que estuvieran en sus ojos desde siempre, pues no parecían ya simples marcas de cansancio.

-Lamento el retraso-dijo con voz débil la castaña, una voz muy diferente a la que el chico escuchaba y estaba acostumbrado.

"Esa no es Granger" pensó algo extrañado, pues no podía creer cuanto le asombraba verla en ese estado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer hoy?-increíble pero cierto, parecía resignada a los deberes que el chico le mandara, como una esclava condenada eternamente.

-Ehm…bueno…-no tenía respuesta porque no la había pensado, al contrario, solo podía ver la imagen de la castaña, y decirse que esa no era Granger.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-volvió a repetir la pregunta, esta vez un poco más alto.

-Un dibujo-por fin logro recordar la tarea.- Un dibujo sobre los efectos de las maldiciones imperdonables en los magos.

-¿Un dibujo?-preguntó con voz temblorosa, los ojos parecían brillarle.

-Así es Granger, no es mi culpa que me dejen tarea para niños pequeños.

-Está bien, lo haré-dio por finalizada la conversación al momento, sin protestar ni añadir nada como antes solía hacerlo.

"Ha cambiado" pensó Draco, mientras la observaba, parecía que se había convertido en una persona vulnerable y el hecho de que el hubiera producido ese cambio lo enorgullecía pero lo hacia sentir a la vez culpable.

No sabía cuantas veces la había observado desde que había decidido tomar ventaja de ella, de su amenaza apenas iban a ser dos meses, se le hizo poco pero sabía que era mucho ¿O no?

Fin Flash Back

-¿En que estás pensando?-le preguntó Zabini con los ojos casi cerrados, como buscando encontrar la respuesta en la mirada.

-En nada, solo en mis tareas.

-Has empezado a cambiar tu letra ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó, quizás demasiado a la defensiva porque tanto como Zabini y los demás se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

-Algunas letras no las haces iguales-comentó como cualquier cosa Zabini, pero sabía que en el fondo ocultaba algo.

-¿Y desde cuando te interesa mi letra?

-No nada, yo solo comentaba-contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso espero, me voy al dormitorio.

En el dormitorio, siguió dándole vueltas al recuerdo de hace unos días, quizás se había pasado de la mano con Granger, tal vez no debió de presionarla tanto, pero es que su inocencia…

Flash Back

-¿Así esta bien o quieres que le agregue algo más?-le preguntó enseñándole el dibujo de la maldición Cruciatus.

-¿Crees poder hacer mejor el Imperius? Este no está mal, pero creo que puedes hacerlo mejor-no sabía porque, pero quería saber hasta cuando la paciencia de la chica se agotaría. El dibujo estaba muy bien hecho, así que quería saber lo que respondería ella.

-Muy bien, tratare de hacer mejor el siguiente-respondió para su sorpresa con calma, sin nada de odio en la voz como otras veces.

La observó mientras dibujaba la siguiente maldición, era hábil en el dibujo, parecía capaz de hacer una buena obra de arte, aunque por muy arrogante que se escuchara, sentía que el podía dibujar mejor.

-No, no y no. Dame un pedazo de pergamino-le exigió, tendiéndole la mano para que se lo diera. Ella obedeció sin rechistar.- Debes de hacer trazos más finos, algo así…

Empezó a dibujar y pudo ver como la chica lo miraba sorprendida y ahora que se daba cuenta, era cierto que los dibujos que el hacía eran muy superiores a los de ella.

-Toma, quiero sigas el ejemplo-le aventó el pedazo de pergamino y su propia pluma-. En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade debes de comprar una pluma de mejor calidad.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y volvió al dibujo, utilizando la pluma del Slytherin, parecía que no tenía frases con las cuales defenderse o las había perdido. Por un instante, le pareció que la chica era muy ingenua, muy inocente como para que siguiera haciendo lo que el le ordenara pero mejor no pensar en aquello, era absurdo.

Fin Flash Back

"No debo de pensar en ella" se decía firmemente el Slytherin, tratando de leer pero de nuevo se sentía solo, en falta de compañía.

En otro dormitorio, alguien tenía pensamientos muy parecidos, quizás demasiado parecidos.

"No debo de pensar en él" se decía Hermione, intentando hacer una composición pero todos sus pensamientos se iban a cierto chico rubio de Slytherin. Sacó otro pedazo de pergamino de su mochila y junto a este, salió otro más pequeño. Lo recogió y se dio cuenta que era el dibujo que había hecho el muchacho para enseñarle como debía hacerlo ella.

"Dibuja muy bien, hace unos trazos finos con la pluma" pensaba a la vez que le daba vueltas al pergamino. "La verdad es que yo no dibujo tan bien, quizás debería de pedirle que me enseñara a dibujar". El pensamiento se le salió así, sin nada más pero de repente se imagino en la biblioteca y Draco enseñándole a dibujar. Le horrorizo saber que esa imagen le gustaba y no sabía que tanto.

"No he cambiado, sigo siendo la misma Hermione que odia a Draco Malfoy y…" pero una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza, la contradijo: "Y le gusta estar con el".


	12. Innocence

_Hola! Muchas grax por los hermosos reviews a: daymed, Gabrielle Felton, araceli, Rochelle Kuchiki y a Karenzita. ¡Bienvenidas! a las nuevas y ¡Bienvenidas otra vez! a mis otras lectoras. Muchas grax d vdd x sus reviews, son de las mejores cosas q alguien q escribe puede obtener. Les djo el capi, esperando q les guste, pues el D/Hr va a ir avanzando. No muy largo, pero pronto les traere más. Nos leemos!_

Cap XII: Innocence

Hermione despertó la mañana del Sábado tranquila, había dormido bien por lo que los pensamientos que había tenido el día anterior los había olvidado.

Se sintió incluso feliz, un sentimiento que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, finalmente había descansado como Merlín mandaba, aunque estaba casi segura que hoy no se iba a repetir el prodigio.

"Es tan probable que hoy Draco me pida algo" y ese pensamiento solo dio inicio a otros y un rencuentro con los de la noche pasada. "Rayos, no puede ser cierto pero ¿Me he acostumbrado a él?" se preguntó con seriedad, se miro en el espejo y trato de encontrar la respuesta en su mirada, pero no pudo ver mas allá de sus ojos castaños.

Salió de su dormitorio tratando de no hacer ruido, pues sus compañeras aun seguían dormidas y no quería despertarlas, recordaba como en ocasiones anteriores lo había hecho y lo había lamentado, pues recibía malas contestaciones y una que otra almohada.

Bajo a la sala común, que ya estaba llena por los Gryffindors más madrugadores, la mayoría eran alumnos de sexto o séptimo año, por lo que le sorprendió ver a unos niños de primer año tan temprano en una mañana de Sábado.

Pero sus pensamientos aún seguían en cierto Slytherin por lo que no le dio mucha importancia a lo demás. "¿Por qué hago todo lo que me pide sin una sola protesta? Antes lo hacía pero ahora…" no pudo continuar con su pensamiento porque no podía encontrar una respuesta. Decidió ir a desayunar y luego a la biblioteca, que parecía ahora su segundo hogar, nunca antes la había frecuentado tanto.

En el Gran Comedor, las mesas ya empezaban a ser ocupadas por los estudiantes madrugadores, no eran muchos pero tampoco eran pocos.

Se sentó alejada de los demás estudiantes, dispuesta a estudiar cuando algo la distrajo. El chico que predominaba sus pensamientos: Draco Malfoy. No supo porque, pero se dedicó a observarlo.

Y para su horror, se volvió y la observó a los ojos, ella no hizo más que ruborizarse y apartar la vista. "¿Desde cuando lo miro?" se preguntó, sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían a pesar del jugo frío de calabaza que tomaba.

Salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor, no quería pasar más vergüenzas por lo que prefirió dar un rápido paseo por los jardines de la escuela, al fin y al cabo, un poco de aire frío no le haría nada mal.

"¿Por qué pienso en el? ¿Por qué me estoy acostumbrando a él?" se preguntaba angustiosamente sin encontrar alguna respuesta que la tranquilizara, las respuestas que trataba de darse parecían casi mentiras, o lo eran.

El chico en cuestión, Draco Malfoy, la había observado salir rápidamente y esbozo una débil sonrisa ¿Por qué? No se lo quiso responder así mismo, pero esa inocencia que mostraba la chica le gustaba.

"¿Por qué me tiene que gustar eso de ella? ¡Tonterías!" trataba de convencerse así mismo de todo lo contrario, pero no podía, era cierto. La inocencia que parecía tener Hermione le gustaba y eso no era nada bueno.

Llegó la tarde, y tras haber paseado casi toda la mañana en los jardines, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes y por supuesto, los de alguien más.

-Por fin llegas-fue el saludo que le dio el Slytherin al llegar a la parte de la biblioteca donde siempre se reunían.- Debes de hacerme otros dibujos, uno de un hombre lobo y otro de un vampiro.

-Esta bien-contestó ella viendo a la mesa, pues recordó que la noche anterior había imaginado una escena en la que el muchacho le enseñaba a dibujar y que desafortunadamente, le gustaba.

Sacó un pedazo de pergamino, tinta, su pluma y se dispuso a trabajar como siempre, como todos los días. ¿Había un día en el que no se vieran? Tal vez los Domingos, de ahí en fuera, la semana completa era de deberes.

"Parece no saber como iniciar" pensó el Slytherin, pues ahora el se dedicaba a observarla y era cierto, la chica no parecía saber muy bien como debía de empezar el dibujo.

-¿Qué vas a dibujar primero?-le preguntó con voz tranquila y paciente Draco, una voz que ella nunca le había escuchado antes.

-El hombre lobo-contestó ella no con la voz firme que hubiera deseado, sorprendida por la paciencia que parecía tener el chico.

-Te enseñare como se hace-respondió tranquilo el chico. Agarro el pergamino, saco la pluma de su mochila y empezó a dibujar trazos uniformes que luego empezaron a tomar forma, la forma de un hombre lobo.

-Creo que lo puedes acabar tu-le extendió el dibujo, esperando que lo tomara.- Anda ¡Tómalo!

Vio con cierta diversión como la chica se le quedaba viendo raro y tomaba el dibujo, realmente le pareció una niña.

Hermione logró terminar el dibujo del hombre lobo, algo que no creía poder hacer tan bien como Draco. "Espero no estropear el dibujo" se decía, tratando de que todo siguiera el patrón que le había marcado.

-Aquí esta-también le extendió el dibujo, y no se lo arrebato, lo tomo tranquilamente.

-Bien hecho, veo que vas aprendiendo-un cumplido, Draco Malfoy le había hecho un cumplido ¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco o que diablos estaba pasando?

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso?-le preguntó en un bajo susurro la chica, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Hiciste bien el dibujo-contestó el un tanto sorprendido.

-Es solo que, no creí que tu me fueras a dar alguna vez un cumplido-dijo ella, mirándose las manos ahora.

-Yo tampoco lo creía posible-contestó el en un susurro, sin mirarla tampoco a los ojos. Repentinamente se sentía avergonzado, después de todo, si se había suavizado con ella.- Me tengo que ir, yo haré el otro dibujo.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo haré!-contestó para sorpresa del chico Hermione, estaba toda roja de la cara, pero parecía muy segura de si misma.- No tardare mucho.

El Slytherin asintió con la cabeza, le dio un pedazo de pergamino y tinta. De nuevo, se dedicó a observarla, esta vez parecía más concentrada en lo que hacía, tan concentrada, que se le hizo como si fuera inmune al sonido, pues no prestaba atención a nada más.

-Aquí tienes-le dejo el dibujo de su lado de la mesa, esperando sus comentarios.

-Vaya, has mejorado mucho en el dibujo-dijo asombrado Draco, mirando el dibujo con una mirada crítica. Parecía que la chica hubiera capturado la esencia del vampiro y la hubiera plasmado en el pergamino, era muy realista el dibujo.- Bueno, ya me voy…

-¿No necesitas otra cosa?-preguntó apresuradamente Hermione, tratando de mostrarse amable.

-No, ya son todas mis tareas-respondió extrañado Draco, mirándola con algo de curiosidad en los ojos.

-Eso espero, yo debo de hacer mis deberes-contestó Hermione, tomando repentinamente sus libros y guardándolos en su mochila, junto a pergaminos, frascos de tinta y su pluma.- Te veré mañana.

Había tratado que su voz sonara indiferente y lo había logrado, aunque lo único que quería era salir rápidamente de la biblioteca, pues no podía creer como se había comportado con él. Él tampoco lo creía.

"¿Cómo es que Granger se porta bien conmigo?" se preguntaba el chico, seguía teniendo en su mano el dibujo del vampiro, por lo que lo dejo en la mesa para seguir con sus pensamientos. "¿Cómo es posible que ella se porte así de bien conmigo? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Y porque parece tan inmune a lo demás? Acaso ¿Me lo estoy imaginando?" estos pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, rondaban en su cabeza sin descanso alguno.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba en su mansión, necesitaba enviar una lechuza con urgencia, pero algo la interrumpió.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!-le gritó a uno de los tantos elfos domésticos que tenía, pues había tropezado con ella.- ¿De donde sacaste esa pintura?

-Señora, uu-sted nos ordenó limpiar el sótano y-yy se encontraba entre las cosas del señor Malfoy-contestó con miedo el elfo domestico, extendiéndole la pintura.

-¡Dame eso! Cualquier cosa que veas así de valiosa me la enseñas enseguida ¿Entendiste?-le arrebató la pintura de las manos a la criatura y le ordenó que se marchara.

No podía creerlo, creía que esa pintura se había perdido hace muchos años o que su marido la había mandado quemar. Se alegraba que no fuera así, a ella esa pintura le gustaba mucho, tal vez demasiado.

Era una pintura familiar, se encontraba ella, su esposo y su querido hijo Draco cuando apenas tenía 3 años. Ella había insistido en que les hicieran una pintura familiar, una pintura que retratara la hermosa y feliz familia que formaban en ese momento, sin preocupaciones ni peligros.

Sonrió al ver la inocencia de su hijo en ese par de ojos grises que había sacado de su padre, realmente quería verlo de nuevo sonreír con los ojos, hace muchos años que no lo hacía, que no mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

Suspiro y recorrió ahora con sus blancos dedos la cara de su esposo, cuando aun era un inocente inversionista en la Banca Mágica, nada más eso. No había mascaras, ni peligros de los cuales ocultarse.

Y entonces pasó, una lágrima cristalina cayó al suelo y ella trató de contener el llanto, el llanto que guardaba desde hace años en su interior.

¡Cuanta inocencia se había perdido en todos esos años! A veces no podía creer como su vida había cambiado, su esposo decía que los cambios eran para bien pero para ella no tenían sentido.

"Y ahora mi hijo seguirá su camino, mi hijo, mi único hijo" pensaba con un dolor que le desgarraba el corazón, realmente no quería ver a su hijo convertido en mortifago, no quería.

Pensó en Draco y como su inocente infancia se iba convirtiendo oscura por las ideas de su padre, de ser un niño risueño y feliz de la vida, se había convertido en alguien serio, reservado y lo que para ella peor, no era feliz.

Otra lágrima cayo al piso, no debía de llorar. Si todos estos años los había soportado sin derramar una sola lágrima no se derrumbaría ahora, aún podía resistir y debía de hacerlo, por su bien, por el de su hijo y el de su marido.

No sabía como lo haría, pero Narcisa Malfoy estaba segura de algo, ella iba a sacar a su familia de la oscuridad. Y en alguna otra ocasión, habría otra pintura en la que de nuevo estuvieran como familia, como la familia feliz que alguna vez fueron.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

Hermione se encontraba en su cama, pensando en lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas. Había dicho que no tenía hambre, pero lo que en verdad quería era pensar a solas, necesitaba encontrar unas respuestas, y sabía que aquellas no le iban a agradar demasiado.

"Muy bien ¿Por qué diablos impedí que Draco se fuera? Me estaba quitando una tarea de encima ¿Y que hago? Ofrecerme a acabarla" estaba enojada consigo misma, pues esa reacción no se la había esperado para nada, y lo que era peor, él se había dado cuenta.

Suspiró fuertemente y se levanto de la cama para cerrar la ventana, (eran lo único en Hogwarts que no funcionaban con magia) empezaban a llegar los meses de frío y no tenía la más mínima gana de enfermarse. Pero no la cerró, prefirió observar el oscuro paisaje que había a su alrededor. De lejos se veía el bosque prohibido, los pinos estaban tan pegados unos a otros, que le pareció una enorme masa de color verde oscuro.

Y entonces lo vio, lo reconoció por su cabello rubio platinado que nadie más podía tener, solo él. Se permitió una sonrisa que nadie podría ver, por lo que prefirió seguirlo con la mirada, iba al Bosque Prohibido, al parecer con mucha prisa.

"¿Por qué ira allá?" se preguntaba, no sabía porque, pero verlo la hacía sentir feliz, la llenaba una paz interior que nunca antes había sentido.

Y no lo vio más, se perdió entre los árboles. Tenía ganas de esperar en la ventana hasta que saliera del bosque, pero no ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

"Ay dios mío, ¿Por qué me estoy comportando así?" se preguntó con pesar después de cerrar la ventana, en efecto, había esperado a que el chico saliera del bosque.


	13. ¿Amigos?

_Hola a mis lectores d nuevo!! X fin les traigo un capi kon el kual actualizarles, he estado ahi escribiendo la historia y no tnia tiempo, pro aqui sta x fin el capi. Dpendiendo d komo vaya el proceso d escritura es muy probable q dntro d sta misma semana logre actualizar d nuevo._

_1000 grax x los maravillosos reviews a: araceli, Gabrielle Felton, Karenzita, Rochelle Kuchiki y a PaolaLisette ¡Bienvenida!. Tmb muxas grax a los lectores d ste fic, spero q algun dia se animen a djar un review. Sin mas, les djo el capi esperando q lo disfruten._

Cap XIII: ¿Amigos?

Así paso una semana, en la que ambos se comportaron amablemente uno con el otro, como si fueran amigos y nunca hubieran sido los enemigos que alguna vez fueron, porque ahora ya no se odiaban.

De hecho, lo que ahora se había vuelto su relación era un punto en el que ambos estaban confusos, pues sabían que ya no eran los enemigos mortales de años pasados.

-Y bien ¿Qué somos ahora?-preguntó una tarde Hermione, en la que estaban como de costumbre en la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Digo, ya no somos los enemigos que alguna vez fuimos ¿o si?

Draco no supo que contestar, por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Busca un libro por mi ¿Quieres? Se llama "Paseo al infierno" y es probable que lo encuentres en el siguiente pasillo.

-Muy bien, ahora regreso-Hermione se levantó y se fue al otro pasillo, a buscar el libro.

Pero Draco le había dado muchas vueltas a ese tema, el diría que eran algo así como amigos pero a la vez sentía que no podía rebajarse a algo así, había que recordar que el era un sangre limpia y ella una sangre sucia. Pero ¿En verdad importaba?

-Draco, ¿es este el que buscas?-había regresado y llevaba en la mano un libro de gran volumen de color morado, no parecía tener mucho polvo como los otros libros de la Sección Oscura.

-Sí, gracias Hermione-respondió el chico, habían decidido llamarse por sus nombres de pila y no por sus apellidos, como antes solían hacerlo. Ese era uno de los cambios importantes que había sucedido entre ellos.

-¿De que trata el libro?-preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha, recargándose encima de uno de sus libros y poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Es una novela pero…-vaya, ese era el problema de que a la chica le encantaran los libros. ¿Ahora como se lo explicaría?

-Pero…

-El protagonista es un mago que practica la magia negra y…-pudo ver como la cara de Hermione se ensombrecía, pero no lo interrumpió.- Y se encuentra de repente en el Infierno.

-¿Ya lo has leído antes?-preguntó con algo de frialdad ella.

-Sí, es una de mis novelas preferidas.

-¿Por qué te gusta leer sobre cosas oscuras?

-¿Por qué te gusta leer libros de más?

-Yo solo preguntaba, no quería ofenderte-replicó la Gryffindor algo molesta y cambio de postura, ahora sentada en la silla y cruzada de brazos.

-Yo también solo estaba preguntando-respondió Draco y esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como sea, no has respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-Es evidente que ya no nos odiamos-empezó Hermione, de nuevo mirándose las manos pero saco valor y lo vio a los ojos.- Me preguntaba si somos amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, bueno…-se encogió de hombros, esperaba que no se burlara de ella.

-Yo…no se que contestarte-respondió Draco, mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué no podemos serlo? Sí ya no nos odiamos, aunque…-se interrumpió de inmediato, avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Aunque…

-Aunque yo nunca te odie. No me caías bien, pero hasta ahí-completó la oración ruborizándose de nuevo.

La respuesta sorprendió a Draco, no esperaba algo así. Se figuraba que su relación en años pasados era de odio mutuo, ahora no sabía que pensar.

-¿En serio nunca me odiaste? Muchas veces te moleste ¿Y no me odiaste?-preguntó perplejo.

-No, te me hacías fastidioso pero nunca te odie-replicó en voz baja Hermione, volteando a ver de nuevo sus manos.

-Gracias-murmuró por lo bajo Draco, tan bajo, que Hermione incluso llegó a pensar que se había imaginado lo que había dicho.

-¿Y tu me llegaste a odiar?-preguntó Hermione viéndolo a los ojos.

-Creo que tampoco, el odio es muy diferente a un sentimiento inestable-respondió el también viéndola a los ojos y luego volteando la vista a una estantería.- No se como decirlo, pero a veces no sabía que pensar de ti. Me refiero a este año.

-Creo que te entiendo, yo tampoco estaba muy segura sobre ti.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos breves segundos, unos que se les quedaron marcados a ambos.

-¿Podemos intentarlo?-preguntó Draco, estaba vez un poco más tenso.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó a la vez Hermione.

-Sí.

-Me parece bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces somos amigos-concluyó la conversación Draco, marchándose de la biblioteca sin decir nada más.

Hermione se quedo solo unos instantes más en la biblioteca, así que después de estar en ella, decidió ir a cenar.

Se encontró a Harry y Ginny en el Gran Comedor, ellos se mostraban un poco distantes con ella por la plática que habían tenido hace unos días. Prefirió sentarse con Ron, no tenía ganas de volver a tener otra de esas conversaciones.

-¡Hola Ron!-lo saludó con ánimo, ignorando a Harry y Ginny.

-Hola-contestó el aludido algo confuso.

-¿Qué me cuentas?-preguntó ella, tratando de iniciar una platica entre ellos.

-Pues… ¡Pronto va a haber un partido de Quidditch!-comentó entusiasmado con la idea.

-¡Genial! ¿Y como van con los entrenamientos?

-Muy bien, veras el otro día…-y así inició Ron una animada charla sobre los entrenamientos de Quidditch, Hermione solo hacía uno que otro comentario, pero se dedicaba a escucharlo.

Sí, ese entusiasmo de Ron le había gustado de el, una de las razones por las que le gusto el pelirrojo y había querido tener algo más que amistad con el, pero ahora…Ahora ya no sentía lo mismo, solo quería amistad con el, era lo único que sentía por el ahora, pues amor ya no.

-Y entonces, me dije a mi mismo que no debía confiarme pero seguí la corazonada ¡Y la pare! Increíble ¿no?

-Ya lo creo-comentó Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa.

A veces no podía creer lo fácil que era ser amiga de Ron, sin tener que ser nada más. Se preguntaba si el sentía lo mismo, pero no tenía valor para preguntárselo.

-Ron ¿Crees poder seguir contándome todo eso mañana? Lo que pasa es que empiezo a tener sueño.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo?

-No, para nada. Pero estoy cansada.

-Ah, bueno. Hasta mañana entonces-la despidió Ron con un gesto con la mano.

Ella se despidió también de un gesto, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la Sala Común, pensando en sus amigos, en todos sus amigos.

En la sala común de Slytherin, se encontraban Draco y sus amigos, hablando como no lo hacían hace tiempo.

-Yo creo que el unirnos al Señor Tenebroso nos dará una nueva oportunidad cuando el ataque-decía Zabini.

-Ya lo creo-decía Nott, crujiendo sus nudillos.- Cuando el regrese con todo su poder, y ya seamos sus seguidores, nos puede dar muy buenas recompensas.

-Una posición superior a los otros-comentó Crabbe, jugueteando con su varita.

-Seguro, podríamos llegar a ocupar puestos de poder en el Ministerio tal vez-dijo Zabini, mirando a todos con los que hablaba.- ¿Tu que piensas Malfoy?

-Primero hay que conseguir ser mortifagos, con un buen nivel-dijo, aclarándose la garganta. Sabía que muchos de sus compañeros en la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade harían su iniciación.

-Excelente cuestión. ¿Quién hará su iniciación en la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade?-preguntó Nott.

-Creo que todos menos Malfoy ¿no?-contestó Zabini.- ¿Por qué no la haces con nosotros? Será más fácil si la haces con amigos.

-Mi madre, ella quiere que termine la escuela sin problemas aunque mi padre empieza a impacientarse-respondió con sequedad el chico.

-Deberíamos de convencerla, sería mejor si la hiciéramos todos juntos-insistió Zabini.

-No lo se, ella es muy susceptible en ese tema.

-Yo creo que nos hará caso, somos tus amigos por lo que no tendría de que preocuparse-fue lo que comentó Crabbe, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Tal vez, la verdad es que hace mucho que no hablo del tema con ella.

-Deberías de considerarlo Malfoy, yo creo que sería fácil que la hiciéramos en grupo que por separado-dijo Nott, volteando a ver a todos para esperar su apoyo. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-Lo pensare-respondió Draco, antes de quedar envuelto en un abrazo de Pansy.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No nada, yo solo quería abrazarte-dijo ella, para luego sentarse en sus piernas.

-Ahora no Pansy, estoy hablando con mis amigos.

-Pero, por favor…hace mucho que no estamos juntos.

-Está bien, después de que termine de hablar paseamos en los jardines. ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto, te espero-contestó ella sonriente, levantándose para luego subir rápidamente a su dormitorio por su abrigo.

-¿Aun sales con ella?-fue lo primero que preguntó Nott, después de la escenita.

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Muchos creían que iban a cortar después de su pelea de la otra noche.

-Tonterías que decía Pansy-comentó indiferente, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿No te has cansado de ella?-preguntó Zabini. "No me sorprende que lo preguntes" pensó con frialdad Draco antes de contestar.

-No, ella es una excelente chica.-dio por zanjado el asunto, solo para después seguir hablando sobre Quidditch.

-¿Cuándo tenemos partido?-preguntó Zabini.

-No lo se, ¿Crabbe?

-Lo tenemos en Noviembre, contra Gryffindor.

-Ahí lo tienes-contestó Draco.- Si no les importa, debo cumplir una promesa.

Se despidió de sus "amigos" y tomo del brazo a Pansy, que estaba feliz de la vida. Por fin tenían una cita después de muchas semanas.


	14. A Profundidad y Celos

_Hola! Si pude actualizar en esta misma semana y eso me llena d alegría. Ojala q la inspiración siga conmigo para q con mayor rapidez les pueda actualizar. _

_Gracias x los reviews a:_

_Gabrielle Felton: Si, ya no se odian y estan con una amistad, pro como tu dices, eso puede terminar muy diferente. ;) Gracias x tu review._

_araceli: Una escena comprometedora...Jeje, no t quiero arruinar la sorpresa ni a nadie más, pro t aseguro q si habra algunas en el fic. Los lectores x supuesto son lo más importante para mi en este fic, agradezco tu enorme apoyo :)_

_PaolaLisette: X supuesto q hare los capítulos más largos, es solo q a veces en Word aparecen muchas hojas y aqui no lo aparentan, resolvere eso. Complikaciones, las habra d eso no tngas duda. Agradezco d corazón tu observación sobre los caps. q es muy cierta, dbo d recordarme a mi misma q puse komo género a la historia Drama y ya estoy escribiendo eso, tal vez lo veas pronto. Grax x tu observación, en vdd la aprecio muxo y no dudes en dejar otro comentario sobre komo sientes la historia, grax. :)_

_Lagordis: Hola! Me da gusto q t guste la historia, nos leemos :)_

_Miicka The Dark Angel: Muchisimas grax x tus felicitaciones, en vdd las aprecio. Grax x tu apoyo.;)_

_Sin mas, gracias a todos los q me leen. Nos leemos. _

* * *

Cap XIV: A Profundidad y Celos

"Por fin, tranquilidad" se dijo Hermione al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Dejo la mochila al lado de su cama y se acostó en ella, feliz de que el día hubiera resultado no tan malo como ella esperaba.

"Es Viernes, así que no adelantare tarea" necesitaba un descanso, por lo que decidió dejar los deberes para el fin de semana.

De repente, una corriente de aire hizo que las cortinas de las camas se agitaran, así que se dirigió a la ventana, dispuesta a cerrarla para tener un sueño tranquilo.

"Por esta misma ventana mire a Draco hace unos días" se dijo, mientras le ponía el pestillo a la ventana, volteó la vista en un último ademán de ver el oscuro paisaje.

"Pero, si es Draco" se dijo, si ahí estaba él de nuevo, caminando cerca del Bosque Prohibido, a punto de anochecer. "¡Y con Pansy Parkinson!" exclamó otra voz en su cabeza, una voz claramente indignada.

Quito rápidamente el pestillo de la ventana y la abrió en su totalidad. Una ráfaga de aire frío entro al dormitorio, pero no le importo, estaba demasiado interesada en una pareja cerca del bosque como para que le importara el frío.

"¿Son novios?" se preguntaba ansiosamente, esperaba que no se adentraran en el bosque o ya no los podría ver. "Claro, es más que obvio que son novios" dijo otra voz malhumorada en su cabeza, después de ver como Pansy abrazaba a Draco y este le correspondía el abrazo.

"Pero ¿Qué le ve Draco a Pansy? Ella es tonta, fría, superficial…" los adjetivos parecían ir de mal en peor.

Decidió hacerle un hechizo a la ventana para que tuviera la visibilidad de un telescopio, así podría ver más de cerca la escena. Luego de un rápido movimiento de varita, se acercó a la ventana para mirar.

Draco y Pansy se habían sentado bajo un árbol, y parecían estar platicando. No se le paso por alto de que estaban tomados de la mano, detalle que la irritó más.

"No hacen buena pareja" pensó al momento. "He visto mejores parejas como Harry y Ginny, incluso yo y Ron, no éramos tan malos".

Volvió a prestar atención a la escena, esta vez, Draco abrazaba a Pansy con un brazo, y no pudo evitar que su mano derecha formara un puño, pues esa escena le había sucedido a ella con Ron. "Cuando éramos novios, cuando nos amábamos" se dijo, intentando que la escena no la lastimara, pero el modo en que Draco abrazaba a Pansy, la hizo envidiarla. A ella también le gustaría mucho que alguien la abrazara de ese modo.

Después, cambiaron de posición. Esta vez, Pansy se sentó en sus piernas y para delirio de Hermione, empezó a besar a Draco. Este le correspondió el beso, y en menos de un minuto ambos se encontraban besándose.

"Mejor no mirar" así que quito el hechizo su ventana y se fue a su cama, sentía miles de sentimientos y sensaciones en su interior que nunca antes había sentido.

"Para empezar ¿Por qué me molesto por eso? No me incumbe si Draco tiene novia y mucho menos quien es" pero la otra vocecita le contestó: "Te gustaría ser tu quien estuviera abrazada de Draco y besándolo".

"¡Eso no es cierto!" le contestó a la voz bastante enojada pero su mente se puso en su contra y de repente se imagino ella en el lugar de Pansy, abrazando a Draco y luego besándolo.

"¡Por Merlín! No es lo que quiero" realmente quería quitar esa imagen de su cabeza. Ojala nunca se hubiera acercado a la ventana. "Hubiera sido mejor si estuviera escuchando a Ron hablar de Quidditch" se arrepentía de lo que había visto, pues tenía que aceptar que se había puesto un poco celosa.

"¿Por qué me pongo celosa por eso? Al fin y al cabo, solo somos amigos" era la verdad, solo eran eso. ¿Por qué habrían de ser algo más?

Se quedo dormida, pero para fortuna de ella, sus sueños no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que había estado pensando, mejor, mucho mejor para ella.

-¿Nos vamos Pansy?-preguntó en la mañana Draco a su novia, se encontraban en la sala común, y solo estaba esperando a que ella dejara de platicar con sus amigas para ir a desayunar. No sabía porque hacia eso, pues generalmente iba solo a todos lados, supuso que por ser caballeroso.

-Por supuesto amor-contestó ella, tomando su mano después de despedirse de sus amigas con un gesto.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor en silencio, pues la verdad no tenían mucho de que platicar así que continuaron su trayecto.

Cuando entraron ya estaban las mesas llenas, por supuesto, pero en la mesa de Slytherin siempre tenían su lugar especial, apartado de los demás alumnos por lo que hacia allá se encaminaron.

Draco volteó instintivamente después de sentir el peso de una mirada, creyó que había sido de Hermione pero ella se encontraba muy pensativa revolviendo su cereal, o eso creía.

Hermione volteó de nuevo a verlo, esperando no ser pillada como lo había sido hace unos días, eso había sido muy vergonzoso. Le molestaba un poco el hecho de que el se comportara tan caballeroso con Pansy y no sabía el porque estaba celosa, pues como ella había pensado la noche anterior, ella era solo su amiga.

-Hermione ¿A quien miras?-le preguntó Ginny después de varios minutos que llevaba viendo al Slytherin desayunar con su novio.

-A nadie-respondió ella volteando la vista hacia su cereal, podía sentir que de nuevo sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

-Claro, juraría que estabas viendo a…-Ginny volteó a la dirección en la que su amiga había fijado la vista hace unos momentos y bajo la voz al decir-. ¡¿Draco Malfoy?!

-¡No!-contestó Hermione escandalizada y unos cuantos la voltearon a ver de su mesa.- ¿Cómo crees?-le respondió esta vez con la voz más baja.

Pero Ginny sabía muy bien de estos asuntos, pues sabía que así había empezado a Hermione gustarle Viktor Krum, el famoso buscador de Bulgaria.

-Bueno, yo creía-comentó ella un tanto confusa por lo agitada que parecía su amiga con la sola mención del tema.

-Te equivocaste-y continuó desayunando, pero no pudo evitar echar otro vistazo a la mesa del rubio, quien al parecer ahora estaba abrazando a su novia, eso la hizo apretar la cuchara fuertemente.

-¡Te atrape! ¡Estás mirando a Draco Malfoy!-le dijo su amiga, poniendo ojos serios pero a la vez se le hacia una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, si. Solo veía la pareja que hacia con Pansy-contestó Hermione como cualquier cosa, como si le fuera indiferente.

-Hacen bonita pareja ¿no?-preguntó Ginny sonriéndole abiertamente, casi segura de lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ella es tonta, fea…-y empezó a decir muchos adjetivos que no eran muy buenos o bonitos que digamos.- Te apuesto a que le es infiel, muchos dicen eso.

Vio como Ginny se le quedaba viendo con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión a la vez. ¡Oh oh! Había hablado más de la cuenta, seguro.

-¿Estás celosa de Pansy Parkinson?-le preguntó Ginny con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo.- ¿Te gusta Draco Malfoy?

-No, yo…-pero no pudo decir las palabras "Lo odio" porque sabían que eran mentiras, y mentir no era uno de sus talentos. Se le quedo viendo a Ginny como si la respuesta fuera obvia, pero ella dedujo algo totalmente diferente, lo supo por la sonrisa burlona que se extendía en su rostro.

-Ahorita que terminemos de desayunar, iremos a hablar al lago-fue lo que dijo la pelirroja antes de soltar una pequeña risita.

Hermione solo se tomo la cabeza con las manos y se arrepentía de su propia estupidez al ver tanto a Draco, es solo que ya se había acostumbrado, era como un hábito nervioso. Tristemente se dio cuenta, de que se había acostumbrado completamente a él.

-Bien Hermione, creo que tienes varias cosas que explicarme-le dijo Ginny con voz seria pero los ojos y la cara sonriendo. Ambas estaban sentadas cerca de la orilla del lago, uno de los lugares más bonitos de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué tengo que explicarte? ¿Un hechizo con el que no puedes? Voy por un libro-intentó patéticamente salirse del tema, pero solo consiguió que Ginny viera el cielo y luego a ella no sin algo de desesperación.

-Hermione, por favor. Tus intentos de mentir o salirte del tema son patéticos y dan lástima-dijo ella. Hermione puso cara de ofendida, así que Ginny se disculpo a medias.- No te ofendas, tu misma sabes que es cierto.

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro y fijo la vista en lago, vaya, al parecer ahora tendría que explicarle todo a Ginny pero ¿Lo podría ella entender? O ¿La tiraría de loca y traidora?

-Ginny, si te lo explico ¿Trataras de entenderlo?-preguntó después de unos breves minutos en los que solo había visto al lago.

-Tratare de entenderlo, lo juro-prometió solemnemente, levantando la mano.

-Está bien, ¿Me creerías si te digo que Draco y yo somos amigos?-preguntó ella algo insegura, mirando el pasto alrededor de donde estaban, sin poder mirar a su amiga.

-Es difícil de creer, de cierto modo algo imposible.-susurró Ginny.- Y si lo creyera ¿Cómo fue que ya no son los enemigos mortales de siempre?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que todo surgió por una amenaza-pero Hermione ya no estaba tan segura de quererle contar todo a Ginny, pues ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella a una amenaza a Harry, su novio? Una pequeña modificación no haría daño alguno.

-¿Te amenazo? ¿Cómo fue eso?-Ginny empezaba a enfurecerse, por lo que era mejor si explicaba rápido las cosas.

-No fue una amenaza del todo, simplemente que si no hacia lo que me decía, se la tomaría contra mí permanentemente, no le creí pero luego me lo demostró y tuve que aceptar.

-Bueno, si no tenías opción supongo que tuviste aceptar-Ginny se encogió de hombros y después de un breve silencio, continuó la conversación.- Bien ¿Y se hicieron amigos?

-Pues si, ya no nos llevamos mal-comentó más animada Hermione, sintiéndose tranquila ante lo tolerante que estaba siendo Ginny.

-Vaya, increíble que pudieron volverse amigos-su voz denotaba sorpresa y sus ojos lo mismo, pero al final apareció una sonrisa.- ¿Y te gusta?

Hermione soltó una carcajada, antes de su respuesta.

-No, solo somos amigos, solo eso.

-¿Entonces porque te pones celosa?

-Yo no me pongo celosa-contestó de repente muy seria.- Solo somos amigos.

-Yo no diría lo mismo Hermione, entonces ¿Por qué dices eso de Pansy?-preguntó no sin algo de curiosidad Ginny, tratando de sacarle toda la sopa.

-Creo que Draco se merece a alguien mejor-contestó con un hilo de voz. Volteó a ver a Ginny-. ¿Te gustaría que Harry anduviera con Lavender?

-No, pero eso es algo muy diferente. ¿Cómo sabes que no son el uno para el otro?

-Yo…no lo se. Es solo que, merece algo mejor-respondió algo incomoda la castaña, poniéndose de pie.- Debo de regresar al castillo.

-Alto ahí Hermione-la detuvo Ginny, tomándola del brazo y volviéndola a sentar.- Es muy importante que entiendas esto.

-¿Entender que?

-No conoces del todo a Malfoy ¿O si?-preguntó Ginny, esperando la respuesta aunque parecía ya saberla.

-No-contestó derrotada Hermione, sabía que su amiga tenía razón y empezaba a entender. ¿De verdad lo conocía a fondo? Lo conocía muy poco, ¿Por qué creía conocerlo si no era cierto?

-Ahí esta, tal vez después de todo el es feliz con Pansy y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Sí-contestó malhumorada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Hermione, los prejuicios son malos y tú mejor que nadie los sabes-fue lo último que dijo Ginny, pues conocía a su amiga y sabía que no iba a estar muy feliz que digamos después de la conversación que habían tenido.

Se despidió de un gesto y se marcho caminando al castillo, sabía que Ginny tenía razón pero eso no era lo que la molestaba sino que ella había perdido al decir que lo conocía, cuando no era cierto.

"Caray, quizás y esta Pansy es mejor persona que yo y yo ya tengo prejuicios como dice Ginny" se lamentaba al entrar a la sala común y entonces vio a Ron quien estaba observando la ventana, parecía estar no muy contento.

Hermione se acercó y entonces vio lo que lo molestaba, al parecer iba a tardar mucho en superarlo, quizás meses pero ¿Es que siempre iba a actuar así?

En los jardines de Hogwarts se encontraban varios estudiantes, y entre ellos estaban Harry y Ginny, quien para molestia de su hermano, se estaban besando.

Ron pudo sentir como alguien se le acercaba pero no le importo, seguramente mucha gente al verlo pensaría que no aceptaba la relación de su hermana con Harry pero la triste verdad en este momento era otra. Estaba celoso, si celoso de que su mejor amigo y su hermana tuvieran a alguien especial y el no, no tenía a nadie.

Decidió alejarse de la ventana ¿De que servía torturarse? Salió precipitadamente de la sala común y pudo ver de reojo como algo se caía de una de las mesas, no estaba de humor como para volver y disculparse.

Poco común en el, se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar algo de paz. No es que fuera a ponerse a leer, eso no era propio de el pero de repente el silencio del lugar le pareció un refugio único, empezó a comprender mejor a Hermione y se sintió incluso mal cuando la criticaba por venir tanto a la biblioteca.

Se fue a una estantería que tuviera cerca una ventana, y se sentó en una mesa que ya estaba ocupada por una muchacha, al parecer de Hufflepuff. Se dedicó a observar el paisaje por un buen rato.

Pasó otra semana, semana en la que Hermione pensó seriamente lo que le había dicho Ginny, y no tuvo otra opción más que hablarlo con la persona en cuestión.

Empezaba a anochecer y Hermione y Draco se encontraban en la biblioteca, estaban callados y no tenían muchas ganas de hablar, ambos estaban pensando en lo que habían platicado minutos antes.

Flash Back

-¿Cómo te describirías a ti mismo?-había preguntado de repente Hermione, interrumpiendo su lectura.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-respondió un tanto sorprendido Draco. ¿Desde cuando había preguntas tan raras?

-Es solo por curiosidad, para conocerte mejor-respondió tranquilamente Hermione, como si fuera obvio.- Dudo mucho que alguien te conozca a profundidad, ya sean tus amigos o tu novia.

-Estás en lo cierto pero ¿Eso no aplica también para ti?-Draco era muy astuto, por lo que sabía bien que lo mismo se podía decir de Hermione.

-Puede ser, creo que nos parecemos mucho-concluyó ella, abriendo de nuevo su libro para continuar la lectura.

-En eso te equivocas, no nos parecemos casi nada-fue lo que comentó Draco, era más bien una afirmación.- En todo somos diferentes, tal vez nos parezcamos si decimos que nadie nos conoce profundamente.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, pues tenía razón al decir que nadie la conocía del todo, ni siquiera Ginny quien era su mejor amiga, pues había veces en las que no lograba entenderla, aunque eso era punto y aparte.

-¿Por qué crees que nadie te puede conocer profundamente?-le preguntó varios minutos después, cuando consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para volverle a hacer otra pregunta que el consideraba rara.

-No lo se, simplemente se que hay cosas que no les puedo contar-fue lo que contestó secamente el chico, claramente incomodo.

-¿Por qué no se las puedes contar?

-Porque no debo-dijo esta última frase con algo de brusquedad, estas preguntas en verdad lo molestaban.

-¿Tienes una relación fuerte con tus amigos y con tu novia?-preguntó con curiosidad en las palabras la Gryffindoriana, atenta a la respuesta del chico.

-A veces sí y a veces no-respondió al poco de unos minutos el rubio, al convencerse que la pregunta no era tan ofensiva como el la creía.- ¿Y tu como te llevas con tus amigos?

-Pues tengo una relación fuerte con ellos, se que ellos me protegerían como yo los protegería a ellos-contestó ella no sin ruborizarse, sin saber porque. A Draco no le paso el rubor desapercibido por lo que decidió que el le haría una pregunta.

-¿Nunca vas a regresar con la comadreja?

La pregunta tomo a Hermione desprevenida por lo que se quedo sin habla, no supo que contestarle.

Fin Flash Back

"Seguramente piensa en el ahora mismo" se decía Draco quien no podía dejar de observar a Hermione mientras ella leía, era algo que hacía todas las veces que se veían, mirarla.

"¿Por qué me pregunto eso?" se lamentaba Hermione, pues al no tener una respuesta la había puesto un tanto nerviosa, sobre todo porque nadie había comentado más en el tema.

"Ese Weasley no es lo que ella merece, merece a alguien mucho mejor que el" pues lograba recordar como le había afectado a ella su rompimiento con Ron, es más, ella sabía que merecía a alguien mejor.

-Me tengo que ir Draco-fue lo que empezó a decir la castaña cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie.- Te veré mañana.

-De acuerdo-fue lo que contestó en un tono inexpresivo.

Y sin quererlo de verdad, Hermione se acercó a el y se despidió de beso en la mejilla, como lo harían unos amigos, pues ellos lo eran ¿No?

Ambos se quedaron petrificados, ella se separó de el y se fue corriendo, sin querer voltear. Él, solo al sentir su proximidad y sus labios en su mejilla, fueron una sensación que no podía describir, la palabra maravilloso no le hacia justicia.


	15. Por una pluma

_Holis d nuevo! Siento q me tarde en actualizar pro no tnia tiempo d estar en la compu x lo q por fin les puedo djar el capítulo. Muchas gracias a las personas q me leen y a las personitas q me djan reviews:_

_Gabrielle Felton: Sí, eso d los sentimientos va a ser primordial creeme. Sobre lo otro, ya lo veras en otro capi. Grax x tu comentario._

_popblack: Grax x tu review, interacción entre Draco y Herms se vera lentamente pro habra, tnlo x seguro._

_araceli:jaja, tienes razón ¿Quien no estaria celosa? Grax x tu review._

_kary: Hola! Grax x tu comentario, como tu dices trato d seguir la linea d los libros como Rowling solo q komo quite dtalles dl 6° libro eso lo hace complikdo, pro vere q hago. Snape!! Cierto, se me había olvidado el personaje xd pro grax por mencionarlo, muy propable q juegue un papel importante. Grax x tus 2 reviews! Espero q el capítulo t sea d tu disfrute :)_

_Miicka The Dark Angel: Siento ser mala, jeje pro grax tu apoyo y review, los aprecio muxo._

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Q bno q t gusto el capi, grax tu review nos leemos! :)_

_Karenzita: Grax x tu review! Si la inspiración es importante x lo q espero estar con ella x muxo tiempo jajaja. Eso d los cap. más largos ya lo estoy trabajando, grax tu apoyo ;)_

_PaolaLissete: 1000 grax x tu bellisimo review! Trato ahora d extenderme más en los capitulos, muy cierta tu observación sobre explayarse, es lo q a veces pasa jeje:) Sobre la esencia d los personajes, agradezco d nuevo tu observación, tratare q sea lo más apegada posible a la historia real. Las Komplikciones tu las veras y muy pronto me dedikre a explorar esa parte. 1000 grax d nuevo x tus consejos, n vdd los aprecio, los reviews me hacn mejorar así q d nuevo, muchas gracias._

_Les djo el capi, no duden en djarme un review por favor porque hacen q mejore la historia. Grax x leerme, nos vemos en el sig. cap._**

* * *

**

**Cap XV: Por una pluma**

-¿Qué se siente darle un beso a Draco Malfoy?-le preguntó Ginny a Hermione en el primer día de Noviembre, ambas caminaban en los pasillos solitarios en esa fría mañana.

-No lo bese, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla-aclaró Hermione, no quería que a Ginny se le metieran ideas raras.

-¿Y por que te despediste de el así?-preguntó con la curiosidad de siempre su amiga.

-No lo se, tenía ganas de intentarlo.

-¿Viste su cara?

-No, salí corriendo-confesó Hermione no sin algo de vergüenza ¿Qué habría pensado él?

-Lo peor que pudiste haber hecho ¡Salir corriendo!-dijo para su pesar Ginny, ella sabía que había hecho mal en hacer eso pero, solo de recordar ese momento sentía que se sonrojaba como un jitomate.

-Ay Ginny, es solo que tienes razón al decir que no lo conozco y en verdad quiero conocerlo-admitió por fin la castaña después de unos breves minutos de silencio, en el que solo se oía el viento entre los árboles.

-Pensare en algo ¡Ya se!-y miró a Hermione con entusiasmo.- ¿Y si salen juntos este fin de semana en Hogsmeade?

-No lo creo, seguramente va a estar con su novia-contestó alicaída Hermione, no era un plan muy brillante.

-De eso tal vez yo me pueda encargar ¿Quieres le haga un maleficio?

-Gracias pero no-sonrió Hermione, esta vez un poco más alegre.- Aunque la idea no es tan mala, ahora que lo pienso.

-Genial, me avisas si van a Hogsmeade-Ginny se despidió de ella con un gesto, pues se acercaba Harry e iban a pasear juntos por los jardines de Hogwarts.

"A veces recuerdo cuando Ron y yo paseábamos juntos en la Madriguera, era tan lindo" le gustaban esos recuerdos, pues eran los más felices del noviazgo que había tenido con Ron, pues algunos no eran tan buenos y estaban asociados con Lavender Brown.

Se quedo viendo como Harry y Ginny se alejaban tomados de la mano, parecía el final típico de una película muggle en la que la pareja era triunfadora. Suspiró y decidió cambiar de aires, era capaz de llorar si los seguía observando, pues solo le traerían recuerdos de caminatas pasadas.

"Debo de ir a la biblioteca, quizás encuentre algo interesante" se propuso eso solo para distraerse, no tenía nada que hacer y hace mucho que no leía por placer.

Después de escuchar varias recomendaciones de la Sra. Pince y por fin escoger un libro se dirigió al lugar donde ella y Draco siempre se encontraban, era un lugar tranquilo y no temía ser molestaba como lo estaría si estuviera en su sala común, incluso en el dormitorio.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien, más de lo que le gustaría.

-¡Hola Draco!-saludó ella, tratando de olvidar lo de la vez pasada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó el muchacho, estaba como siempre en una silla y con un libro en las manos, la típica escena cuando ellos se juntaban.

-Solo venía a leer, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí hoy.

-Últimamente paso mucho tiempo aquí, ya me acostumbre a estar aquí-afirmó el Slytherin. Había una extraña tensión en la conversación que ambos sentían, y sabían muy bien que era por lo del otro día.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, tratando de sacar otro tema de conversación o al menos encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder irse de ahí.

-Veo que estás leyendo "Paseo al infierno"-susurró ella con voz queda, sabía que era de magia oscura por la descripción que le había hecho él hace unas semanas.

-Mi novela predilecta-esta vez el fue quien sonrió, pero ahora que observaba bien, no sonreía con los ojos, parecía como si la alegría no le fuera suficiente.

-¿En que parte vas?-preguntó ella no sin algo de incomodidad.

-Te recitare el párrafo en el que estoy, es más fácil que explicarte la historia-fue lo que comentó antes de tomar aire e iniciar la lectura…

"Y los horrores tienen un lugar de nacimiento y un fin común, vienen del mismo lugar del que nace un alma negra y regresa, ese es el infierno.

-Pero ¿Acaso el infierno es real?-preguntó con miedo en la voz y en los ojos, sabiendo que se encontraba en su perdición.

-Muchos dicen que no existe y otros que si, creen que se accede a el después de la muerte ¡Pobres ilusos! No saben que todo este tiempo han estado en el, volviéndose locos, sufriendo de alucinaciones de lo que creen es su vida, pero todo este tiempo han estado castigados. Y enserio creen que se accede después de la muerte ¿Nunca se les ocurrió que siempre podían haber estado muertos? ¿Nunca pensaron que podían permanecer siempre en el lugar en el que nacieron? Respóndalo usted mi buen señor, si el infierno es real."

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, de lo que esperaba del texto definitivamente no era eso. Creía que iba a haber muchos hechizos oscuros, muerte, tortura y quizás la obra si tenía todo eso, solo que no lo mostraba en el párrafo que Draco le había leído.

-Suena interesante-murmuró cuando por fin encontró palabras con las cuales expresarse.- Digo, es de esas obras en las que te hacen reflexionar de la vida ¿No?

-Algo así-coincidió Draco.

-¿Por qué te gusta el libro?-preguntó ella, tomando por fin una silla y sentándose, encarándolo.

-Si lo lees tu misma puede que logres entender-dijo con un toque extraño en la voz, una especie de ¿ironía?

-Bueno, quizás algún día lo llegue a leer-dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar cortés.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y siguió con la lectura sin decir más. Hermione también abrió su libro y empezó a leer, no estaba tan mal, una especie de novela histórica, aquellas que se orientaban en épocas pasadas.

-¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade con tus amigos?-le preguntó Draco después de lo que parecía ser una hora.

-No lo creo, haría un mal tercio si fuera con Harry y Ginny-empezó a explicar Hermione.-Y si fuera con Ron, nos traería a ambos recuerdos amargos.

-Podríamos ir juntos, sirve para que compres una nueva pluma-comentó Draco, con ese sonsonete que tenía al hablar, parecía aburrido.- Evidentemente necesitas una de buena calidad.

-Oye, tus dibujos han sacado una "E" de extraordinario-le reclamó Hermione con mas furia de la que quería.- Y los hice con mi pluma.

-Y yo te enseñe a dibujar.

-Y yo me creí tu amenaza.

-De la que soy capaz, pero no lo haré solo porque es tu amigo-contestó también enojado el Slytherin.

-Muchas gracias-contestó con rabia.

-No importa-concluyó el chico también con el semblante enojado.

Se miraron a los ojos y, como si fueran victimas de un hechizo, se empezaron a reír.

-Sabes, a veces puedes llegar a ser muy divertido-comentó Hermione mientras recogía el libro que se le había caído. Al voltear a verlo, por un momento llegó a creer que había visto un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en sus ojos, pero luego vio su sonrisa de siempre.

-Para ser una ratita de biblioteca tu también tienes sentido del humor.

-Entonces ¿Podrías acompañarme por una nueva pluma?-preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema.

-Claro, este fin de semana esta bien para mi-dijo el, también ya serio.

-¿No vas a salir con tu novia o con tus amigos?

-Para nada, ellos tienen algo que hacer y Pansy…le diré que estaré ocupado-resolvió el asunto rápido, sin mayor complicación.

-La gente nos vera raro al vernos juntos.

-¿Quién dice que todo el tiempo lo vamos a estar? Nos quedaremos de ver en un lado.

-Está bien-aceptó algo sorprendida Hermione, después de todo iba a salir con él a Hogsmeade.

Llegó el día de la visita a Hogsmeade, y tanto Draco como Hermione estaban nerviosos a su manera, pues a ellos no les parecía tanto una salida de amigos, pero ni querían pensar en la palabra cita.

Draco estaba esperando a Hermione en una esquina cerca de "Cabeza de Puerco", se sentía nervioso y en su opinión, era una completa estupidez.

"Ni en la primera cita con Pansy me sentía así" se decía claramente incomodo ante la sensación de nervios. "Es solo mi amiga Hermione, nada más".

La afirmación no lo convenció como el quisiera, pero es que… "Han pasado muchas cosas estos días".

Flash Back

-Draco ¿Quieres pasear conmigo esta noche?-había preguntado Pansy con un marcado interés por la respuesta.

-No, voy a estar ocupado.

-¡Draco! La última vez fue muy poco tiempo.

-Está bien Pansy, salgamos ahora mismo-tomo la mano de su novia y salió de la sala común no sin cierto aire de derrota y aflicción.

Por el camino hacia uno de los pasillos que iban a los jardines, escucharon risas y voces, una de ellas creía conocerla.

-Jajaja, Harry ¡Basta!-decía Hermione, quien claramente se estaba riendo.

-No le des tregua Harry, ella no me la dio a mi-decía también divertida una chica, al parecer era la voz de la novia de Potter.

-Me parece que Ginny tiene razón Hermione-dijo Harry, también riéndose.

Doblaron el pasillo y se encontraron a Harry, Ginny y Hermione riéndose, al parecer Hermione era victima de un hechizo de risa. Parecía que finalmente ella se había rendido, por lo que luego Harry retiró el hechizo y le dio un abrazo amigable.

-¿Ves que pudimos contigo Hermione?-había dicho sonriente Ginny.

-Claro que pudieron con ella, solo es una lacra-había dicho al pasar Pansy, caminando de la mano de Draco.

-Y tú una zorra Parkinson-respondió con odio Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

-Comprendo que te sientas así al no tener dinero-dijo con voz fría Pansy, deteniéndose y encarándola.

-Pansy, nos vamos-dijo Draco firmemente, tomándola con más fuerza de la mano y caminando rápidamente hacia otro pasillo. No es que le molestaran los problemas de su novia, nunca le habían importado pero no quería ver a Hermione, no supo porque pero ese abrazo lo molesto, tal vez porque nunca lo había intentado, quien sabe.

Fin Flash Back

"Y luego Pansy me echa bronca por no defenderla y bla, bla, bla" pensó con aburrimiento al recordar ese día, no vio la cara de Hermione ni quiso verla.

En fin, después de todo no le gustaba recordar ese día por lo que pensó en que estarían haciendo sus amigos, pues seguramente estarían haciendo la iniciación de mortifagos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por la espalda ¿Qué diría el Señor Tenebroso al no verlo?

/°/°/°/°/°/°

-Son cuatro los jóvenes que hoy inician como mortifagos-dijo una voz fría como el viento helado.- Creí que el joven Malfoy haría acto de presencia.

Los mortifagos presentes se voltearon a ver, no se podían ver sus expresiones pues llevaban sus mascaras puestas pero los ojos no parecían muy valientes.

-Una lástima, se ve que podría ser un gran recluta-comenzó a caminar entre 4 personas, todos hombres, que estaban arrodillados ante el.- ¿¡Por que no vino Zabini?!

Y de su varita, sin salir una sola palabra de sus labios, salio la reconocida maldición de tortura, el Cruciatus.

-No…lo…se-dijo este entre gritos de dolor, doblándose.

-Mientes, dime ahora mismo.

-¡Su madre! No quería que el hiciera su iniciación de mortifago-dijo por fin, después de que le retirara la maldición, no se atrevía a mirarlo, por lo que fijo la vista en un punto de los árboles del lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Narcisa Malfoy-susurró lentamente.- Creo que tendremos que retirar ese obstáculo.

-Mi lord, Cissy no sabe lo que dice-empezó a decir una conocida voz. Bellatrix Lestrange.

-No defiendas a tu hermana-contestó fríamente.- Es un obstáculo que te quitare.

Bellatrix palideció y trago saliva, todos podían ver como empezaba a temblar del miedo y preocupación.

-Y que mejor misión para mis nuevos mortifagos-dijo antes de soltar una risa malévola y fría.- Zabini ¿Crees poder encargarte de cometer un asesinato?

El muchacho palideció pero contestó con un firme si. Podía sentir todas las miradas fijas en el y eso no le agradó.

-Si cumples la misión con éxito, te recompensare.

-Gracias mi lord-agradeció él, bajando la cabeza.

-Pero sino, puede costarte caro-termino de decir, sonriendo. Una sonrisa fría y calculadora.

Zabini solo volteó a verlo para asentir con la cabeza, no podía hablar, las palabras estaban atoradas en la garganta.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

-¡Lamento el retraso!-se disculpó Hermione cuando finalmente llego, sonriendo a medias.

-No importa-contestó el chico con la voz seca, debido al viento helado.

-¿A que tienda vamos a ir?-preguntó ella, frotándose las manos, pues había olvidado traer guantes.

-Una que se llama "Devon's"-susurró el chico, al tiempo que se quitaba sus guantes y se los aventaba a ella.

Ella los atrapó y después de un rápido gracias, se apresuró para seguirle el paso, pues el chico ya se alejaba.

Pudo ver de reojo como se ruborizaba y se quedaba callada, cosa que lo molesto pues odiaba romper silencios.

-Se ve elegante la tienda-dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio en cuanto llegaron a ella, y pues no estaba de más el halago. El escaparate estaba lleno de plumas, todas con una ficha debajo indicando su procedencia, algunas eran incluso importadas de lejanos lugares como África y China.

-Lo se, entremos-dijo Draco y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró.

Hermione no tardó en seguirlo y tuvo que ahogar un gritó de sorpresa, pues la tienda era enorme. Por fuera parecía chica, pero ahora que entraban vieron varias estanterías con plumas en ellas, desde plumas de águilas a plumas de búho, canarios, hipogrifos etc.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-preguntó una voz ronca, se trataba de un señor de edad mediana que se acercaba a ellos. Vestía elegantemente, y sacudía el polvo con su varita al pasar.

-Una pluma de dibujo profesional-solicitó Draco.

-Por este pasillo-dijo el señor, entrando a una estantería en la que había varias plumas de diferentes tipos de águila.

Hermione quedó maravillada al ver tantas plumas de diferente color como de lugar de origen, algunas eran de América, otras de Asia etc.

-Tenemos estás plumas de origen Africano-explicó el señor, señalando las que estaban detrás de él.- Están perfectas para el dibujo.

-¿Qué otras tiene?-preguntó con interés Hermione.

-Tenemos está pluma de origen Americano, también muy buena-comentó el señor, tomándola y paseándola entre sus dedos para luego ofrecérsela a Hermione.

Ella la tomó y la paseo entre sus manos, parecía delicada pero era suave y su punta estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Me llevare esta-dijo después de otros segundos en los que continuó jugando con ella.

-Muy bien, serán 2 galeones-dijo el señor, pasando a la caja, para luego poner la pluma en un estuche de cristal.

-Aquí tiene-Hermione le dio los dos galeones y luego recibió su pluma. El señor los despidió y los acompaño a la puerta.

Salieron de nuevo a la calle para sentir el viento helado como les quemaba la cara, Hermione se preocupó por Draco pues no tenía guantes, ya que se los había dado a ella.

-¿Quieres tus guantes?-le preguntó, haciendo ademán de quitárselos.

-No importa-dijo el, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Creo que será mejor si regresamos a Hogwarts.

-Gracias por acompañarme-susurró ella lo suficientemente alto para que el la escuchara, después le dedico una sonrisa.- Esta tienda es maravillosa.

-Siempre compro mis plumas en "Devon's"-afirmó el chico, encaminándose hacia la avenida principal de Hogsmeade. También le devolvió una sonrisa.

Las manos de Draco empezaban a ponerse de un color preocupante por lo que Hermione las tomo, pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa del Slytherin pero al final le sonrió y esta vez lo logro ver, había sonreído con los ojos.

Esa mirada la hizo feliz, y se las arregló para que la bolsa donde estaba la pluma le llegara al codo, y lo abrazó.


	16. Orgullo, Prejuicio y Confusión

_Wolas! Aquí ando de nuevo actualizando el fic. Se q' a ustedes les gustaría q lo actualizara más seguido pro creanme q stos capítulos q stoy escribiendo trato d enfokarme muxo más en ellos por lo q me tardo muxo más aparte q intento q sean maaaas largos._

_Gracias por los reviews a:_

_Abril: Jeje, q bueno q t gusto el abrazo. La vdd no logre explikrlo bn dl todo xq me es dificil escribir sobre eso, en cuanto a la iniciación, tienes mucha razón. Grax xtu review_

_PaolaLissete: Muchas grax d nuevo x tu maravilloso review. Tu siempre resaltas factores q a veces se me olvidan y me ayudas a mejorar. 1000 grax._

_friidaliizziiooz: Muy cierto q la historia al principio iba lenta, yo tmb lo sentia pro q bueno q crees q ya mejore :) Muchas gracias x tu comentario y no dudes en dejarlos siempre._

_Gabrielle Felton: Muchas grax x tu review! :) Se q lo dl abrazo no lo expliq muy bn, tratare de mejorar._

_Karenzita: Jaja, muxas grax komo siempre x tu review. Esa inspiración viene y va x lo q no puedo actualizar tan rápido komo me gustaría. En kuanto a lo d Narcisa, ps la misma historia t lo dira ;)_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Q bno q t gusto, grax x tu review! :)_

_liale: Q bno q t guste mucho mi fic, mi prioridad #1 es hacer q todos disfruten lo q leen. Espro actualizar pronto. Muchas grax x tu komentario. :)_

_lilian7: Grax x tu review, me agrada n vdd q t guste lo q lees :)_

_pauli evans black: Hola! Q bno q t animast a djar un review, muchas grax :) No dudes nunk n djarlos, espero q el capi sea d tu agrado._

_Kary: X supuesto q es obligatorio! jeje, grax en vdd x tus 2 reviews y el apoyo q me brindas. Q bno q t gusto el capi :)_

_Muchas grax a las personas q me leen, no duden en djar un review comentando cualquier aspecto d la historia, ustedes me ayudan a mejorar!! Les djo el capítulo, esperando q sea d su agrado._

**Cap XVI: Orgullo, Prejuicio y Confusión**

Hermione se encontraba en su sala común, sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Tenía varios pensamientos en la mente y después de lo sucedido el día anterior, estaba hecha un caos. No sabía que pensar, estaba muy confundida.

"Debo de organizar mis pensamientos" fue lo primero que se había dicho para tranquilizarse pero no servía.

"De acuerdo, lo abrazé y eso fue lindo pero hasta ahí" decía, tratando de convencerse que eso era lo que había pasado. Había abrazado a Draco como si hubiera abrazado a Harry o Ron, como una amiga, solo eso.

"Y si me sentí emocionada fue solo por el abrazo" pensaba, olvidando claro que Draco no había hecho movimiento alguno, solo se había quedado quieto.

"Pero ¿Por qué lo abrazé?" empezó a interrogarse, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica que no estuviera relacionada con la palabra sentimientos. "Quizás, como amiga" se dijo, intentando que pareciera lo más coherente pero pensó "No seas tonta, hacia mucho frío y tu te olvidaste de tus guantes y el se estaba helando".

Se quedo viendo el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, sin hacer caso al ambiente que había en la sala común que extrañamente estaba muy tranquilo, sin risas que se escucharan hasta los dormitorios, juegos de mesa que tal vez fueran demasiado emocionantes o divertidas anécdotas en las que siempre había mas que un Gryffindoriano dispuesto a escucharlas.

"Además, no es que sea rencorosa pero ¿Por qué debería de tener sentimientos que van más allá de una amistad por él, el chico que me molesto todos estos años?" verdaderamente estaba confundida, ya no sabía lo que sentía por Draco. Tal vez lo más sano para ella hablando en aspectos mentales y emocionales sería una amistad.

"Sí, además ¿Qué diría Ginny si le dijera que lo veo en algo más que amigo? ¿O Harry? ¿Y Ron?" vaya, esas si eran grandes preocupaciones, sobre todo las últimas, aunque tal vez no haría mucho daño si estos últimos se enteraran. "No creo que Harry y Ron me maten por ser amiga de Draco Malfoy" pensó ella, pero al instante se imagino sus caras de repulsión y sobre todo decepción.

"¿Y cómo puedo estar segura que él podría llegar a corresponder esos sentimientos si los tuviera?" se preguntó, la verdad era que no estaba segura. "No lo creo, él es feliz con Pansy" fue el pensamiento que deshizo los anteriores. Y como le había dicho Ginny, era malo tener prejuicios pero ¿Lo que pensaba respecto a Pansy era en verdad un prejuicio?

Escuchó una risa cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda, una risa que conocía, la de Ginny. Eran ella y Harry quienes se acercaban tomados de la mano como siempre.

-Hola Hermione-la saludaron al unísono Harry y Ginny, quienes se voltearon a ver y se rieron. Eso si que era inusual, bueno, más bien ya se había acostumbrado a no escuchar muy a menudo la risa de Harry y las veces en las que la oía eran raras.

Ella les correspondió el saludo con un gesto de la mano. Le gustaba la pareja que hacían Harry y Ginny, ambos se complementaban y se veían tan felices…Realmente no quería ver cuando llegara el momento de la separación, cuando Harry tuviera que ir por Voldemort pero sobre todo, la pregunta que más le angustiaba sobre eso ¿Volvería? ¿Estarían juntos de nuevo Harry y Ginny? Pensó en Ginny y como ella siempre trataba de evitar ese tema, cuando platicaba con ella. Y Harry…bueno, él era diferente y no había tenido valor de preguntarle sobre eso.

-¿Qué cuentan?-les preguntó, viéndolos y sonriéndoles, tratando de no pensar en lo anterior.

-Paseando-respondió Harry con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y tú?-le preguntó Ginny también sonriendo.

-Nada, aquí pasando el tiempo-contestó como si nada.

-¿Fuiste a Hogsmeade ayer?-le preguntó Harry.

"¿Y ahora que?" pensó, vio instintivamente el suelo, exhalo fuertemente y contestó:

-Sí-al parecer Harry lo había tomado como una respuesta pero pudo ver como la curiosidad relucía en los ojos de Ginny.

-¿Fuiste acompañada o sola?-preguntó para su horror Harry, quien no parecía notar las miradas de Ginny ni los nervios de Hermione.

-Acompañada-susurró ella, tratando de mirar mejor el sillón en vez de a sus amigos.

-¿Con quien?-preguntó nuevamente Harry ¿Por qué Ginny no le echaba una mano y detenía el interrogatorio?

-Pues con Draco Malfoy-contestó ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Harry y la confusión en los de Ginny. Harry rompió a reír, evidentemente creía que era una broma.

-¡Que graciosa!-logró no sin esfuerzo, poniéndose rojo. Pero dejo de reír al ver como Hermione ponía la mirada en otro lado y Ginny parecía incomoda-. ¿Es una broma no?

Hermione cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no le sorprendería si después le doliera porque era obvio que ahora tendría que explicarse.

-No entiendo-murmuró confuso Harry, cruzándose de brazos y viendo a Ginny, quien desvió la mirada.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y decidió explicarse, no toda la historia claro, solo lo que ella llamaba "Parte esencial". Harry ahora tenía una mirada llena de confusión y Ginny solo veía el suelo, repentinamente muy interesada en sus zapatos.

-Somos amigos-dijo ella en voz baja, la cara de confusión de su amigo cambió finalmente a una de incredulidad, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Entonces si fuiste con él a Hogsmeade?-preguntó para confirmar Ginny, también hablaba en susurros, igual de incomoda que su amiga.

-Sí, me acompaño a comprar una pluma nueva-afirmó con la voz y asintió con la cabeza.

-Que bien que salieron-dijo Ginny como si nada, pero todos podían sentir como el ambiente se había tornado tenso, tal vez demasiado.

De nuevo solo asintió con la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre todo porque la cara de Harry, ahora inexpresiva, la hacia sentir muy incomoda.

Se quedaron en silencio, Hermione echo un vistazo a la sala común y le sorprendió descubrir que estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unos estudiantes de quinto y unos niños de primero. Pero nadie parecía prestarles atención, los estudiantes de quinto estaban al parecer muy concentrados en los que eran libros de encantamientos y los de primero platicaban en voz baja.

Ginny se recargo en el hombro de Harry, podía sentir lo tenso que estaba y eso la preocupaba.

-¿Quieres caminar?-le preguntó Harry, claramente para que pudieran hablar a solas del asunto.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mano.

-Hermione ¿Te importa si te dejamos sola?-preguntó ella con voz inexpresiva.

-Sí, no hay problema-afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

Ginny se despidió de un gesto y después de un rápido ¡Adiós! por parte de Harry, salió caminando con el.

En la sala común de Slytherin, los nuevos y más jóvenes mortifagos discutían sobre la misión de Zabini.

-Creo que eres hombre muerto-decía Nott, seguro de que el chico no sería capaz de asesinar a la madre de quien el consideraba su mejor amigo.

-¡Cállate! No me dio limites de tiempo y eso es algo-fue lo que respondió con la voz pastosa.

-Deberías de decirle a Draco-fue lo que dijo Crabbe, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria si supiera que yo voy a matar a su madre?

-El entenderá que no tuviste opción alguna-fue lo que dijo Goyle, secundando a Crabbe.

-Creo que después de todo ellos tienen razón, sino lo podría tomar como traición-empezó a decir Nott cautelosamente.

-No lo se, si logro matarla podré conseguir su favor pero si no…-tragó saliva y fue consciente de que palidecía, tanto el como los demás sabían cual sería el castigo.

-Te matara-completó Nott, también hablando en voz baja.

-Debo de encontrar una forma, debe de haber una en la que el asesinato sea en total silencio-trato de convencerse, pues vaya que era duro eso de matar a la Señora Malfoy, pues el le tenía aprecio.

-¿Y que Draco no se entere? Pides a un manzano que de limones Zabini-respondió Nott no sin algo de ironía en la voz.

-Por enésima vez ¡Cállate!

-Tú también deberías callarte-dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras: Draco Malfoy.

-El…

-No me interesan sus problemas, solo cállense-dijo el susodicho, obviamente no había escuchado nada de la conversación.

-¿Y fuiste a Hogsmeade ayer?-preguntó Goyle, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Sí-contestó inexpresivamente.

-¿Con Pansy?-preguntó Crabbe.

-No, estuve solo-mintió el con la facilidad de siempre.

Sus amigos solo asintieron con la cabeza, como si entendieran o supieran las razones por las que él no había estado con su novia. Y parecían no poder o más bien querer hablar, la presencia de Draco había cortado cualquier intento de conversación sobre algún buen tema ¡Y vaya tema! "Si supiera que hablábamos de la próxima muerte de su madre" se dijo Nott, viendo como subía a los dormitorios.

Subió a su dormitorio para estar solo y pensar, tenía mucho que pensar, tal vez demasiado.

"¿Qué habrá dicho el Señor Tenebroso al no verme en la iniciación?" se preguntó, era lo que más rondaba en sus pensamientos, aparte que por el momento eso tenía más prioridad.

Se acercó a la ventana, el día estaba soleado, ideal para pasarlo fuera aunque pocos lo disfrutaban.

"Seguro Zabini o los demás me habrían dicho si el hubiera hablado al respecto sobre eso, pero parece que no le importo demasiado" pensó, aunque bien sabía que Lord Voldemort no se caracterizaba por un carácter tranquilo.

"Quizás deba de escuchar a mi madre y hacer la iniciación al final del curso" pensó con resignación, además no debía de tentar la paciencia del mago más oscuro, eso no sería muy recomendable.

En los jardines, Harry y Ginny caminaban tomados de la mano. Ya se habían acostumbrado que a sus vueltas en los jardines las chicas suspiraran de envidia y los chicos bufaran igualmente.

Estaban callados y eso preocupo especialmente a Ginny, si bien era cierto que Harry había tomado hasta ahora muy bien lo de Hermione y Draco Malfoy, pero sabía que bajo la apariencia tranquila y neutral que había tomado, algo se cocía detrás de aquello.

-Ginny ¿Desde cuando se ven ellos dos?-preguntó Harry, con la voz seria. Apretaba fuertemente la mano de su novia, pero ella no dijo nada sobre ello.

-Creo que desde hace unos meses-respondió ella con cautela, estudiando los gestos que hacia el chico.

-Mmm... ¿Y cómo fue que de repente se hicieron tan buenos amigos?-preguntó el chico, tratando de reprimir la ira que sentía ante ello. Había querido adoptar una actitud neutral frente a Hermione pero la verdad no estaba del todo de acuerdo con semejante relación.

-Harry, suelta todo de una vez-se rindió Ginny, sabiendo que sería mejor que se expresara de una buena vez.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, y la condujo rápidamente cerca de los lindes del Bosque Prohibido, así no podrían escucharlos.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que sean amigos!? ¡Ellos se odiaban Ginny! Tu no estabas ahí, pero lo de ellos era odio-dijo rápidamente Harry, expresando la furia que sentía.

Ginny solo se quedo callada, miro primero al bosque y luego a Harry, antes de hablar dio un largo suspiro.

-Se que es inusual y raro, se humillaban mutuamente y…

-¡Esto es una traición! Todos estos años de humillaciones a ella e incluso a Ron y a mi ¿Se fueron al desagüe o que?

-Es sobre lo que quería hablar contigo también, en eso estoy confundida y creo que ella también lo está-confesó ella, las palabras le costaban un gran esfuerzo.

-Pues sí, digo ella esta de amiga con el idiota ese pero ¿Cómo pudo esto acabar así?-se recrimino Harry, como si toda la culpa fuera únicamente de él.

-No empieces a culparte a ti, tu no tienes la culpa de nada-empezó a decir Ginny, tratando de calmarlo.- Te contare todo lo que ha pasado y sobre todo como lo ve ella.

-Está bien, adelante.

-Ella dice que todo empezó por una amenaza, dice que él la amenazo pero…

-¡La amenazo! El idiota ese la amenazó y todavía dice que siente algo por él ¡Ginny, tenemos que aclararle las cosas!-decía Harry muy preocupado por lo que estaba escuchando, evidentemente no esperaba que todo comenzara de esa forma.

-Sí lo se, yo también me asombre al escuchar eso y créeme que me enoje-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver al lago.- Pero ella parece muy segura de lo que dice, por lo que tal vez sea cierto.

-Pero ¿A ella ya se le olvidaron las humillaciones?-murmuró Harry viendo el suelo.- Todavía este año Malfoy nos molestaba, a ella le llegó a decir Premio Asnal.

-Es que cuando ella habla de él, parece…no logro entenderlo del todo, como si él fuera lo único que existiera-se expresó Ginny, Harry la volteó a ver rápidamente, asombrado ante lo que ella decía.- Es como si se hubiera olvidado de todo eso.

-¿Crees que sea victima de algún encantamiento?-preguntó Harry intranquilo.

-No lo creo, pero…ya no estoy segura del todo-admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros y volteándolo a ver.

-Hay que sopesar todas las posibilidades Ginny, si se trata de una maldición Imperius…

-No creo, además estaría actuando aún más extraño ¿no?

-Tal vez, la cuestión es que debemos de hablar con ella seriamente sobre eso.

-Pero, no crees que tal vez estamos teniendo ¿Prejuicios?-empezó a decir tímidamente Ginny.- O no será esto cuestión de ¿Orgullo?

-¿Orgullo? Puede ser si ese bastardo nos lleva molestando seis años seguidos ¿No crees?-contestó bastante furioso Harry, volteando a ver al lago.- Además, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que esto no es una trampa?

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Ginny confundida.- ¿Una trampa?

-Estamos a punto de iniciar una guerra Ginny-murmuró por lo bajo Harry, sin tener el valor de verla. Ese era un tema difícil, un tema que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba en absoluto pero, a fin de cuentas iban a tener que sacarlo.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes-susurró ella con un hilo de voz, volviendo a encarar el lago.- Y no creo que los mortifagos hayan confiado en ese Malfoy para semejante cosa además ¿Hermione? Tendría mas sentido si fueras tú-terminó de explicarse, poniendo cierta frialdad en la última palabra. Eso era muy doloroso para ella pero ¿Qué sentido tenía querer olvidar ese tema?

-¿Y si Hermione me llegara a preguntar lo que planeo? Hay que tomar en cuenta todas las posibilidades-respondió Harry también no sin algo de frialdad.

Ginny lo encaro finalmente, parecía muy enojada.

-Hermione no sería capaz…-empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-Nuestra amiga no pero suponiendo que sea victima de un Imperius ¿No será capaz?-contestó con impaciencia.

Ginny se quedo sin palabras, Harry tenía razón en eso pero la idea aún le era una ridiculez por no decir una soberana tontería.

-¿Y si no es victima de nada? ¿Si en verdad son amigos?-preguntó minutos más tarde, ahorraba ambos estaban acostados en la suave hierba, como lo habían hecho decenas de veces antes.

-No lo creo, no me cabe en la cabeza-repuso Harry ya menos enojado.- Son las personas más opuestas ¿Cómo pudieron haberse echo amigos?

-Oye, ¿No crees que deberíamos de ser mas tolerantes?-empezó a decir Ginny, incorporándose y viéndolo a los ojos.- Esto que tenemos son prejuicios.

-Pero…

-Harry, comprendo lo que sientes porque yo también me siento así al respecto, lo consideras una traición a ti en especial porque eres enemigo mortal de Draco Malfoy-dijo ella con un sonsonete de clara aburrición y viendo al cielo.

-Es solo que, no lo trago del todo-murmuró él, tomando una de sus manos y haciendo que se sentara con él en el pasto.

-Yo tampoco lo trago del todo, lo único que te pido es que no le digas en la cara que odias su amistad con Malfoy-pidió ella, acurrucándose en su pecho. Ella tampoco lo comprendía del todo, pero había aprendido a ser tolerante lo cual, no era mucho pedir.

-¿En verdad llamas a esto prejuicios?-le preguntó más tarde Harry, ambos caminaban de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Cuando se forma una idea ante lo que no se conoce del todo, si eso se llama prejuicio-dijo ella seriamente para luego sonreírle.

-De acuerdo, tratare de ser tolerante como tú lo dices pero tampoco puedo dejar el orgullo atrás-aceptó Harry, no del todo convencido con lo que había dicho.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, ordenando sus libros. Hace mucho que no ordenaba sus cosas, sus libros estaban tomando polvo porque ya casi era costumbre que los dejara debajo de su cama y los estantes cerca de su cama nunca eran suficientes.

"Bueno, menos mal que ya ordene y limpie" se dijo con orgullo al ver que sus libros estaban de nuevo limpios y ordenados, debía de recordar que había que limpiarlos más seguido.

Pero había quedado un pedazo de pergamino debajo de su cama cuando reviso si todo estaba en completo orden, lo saco y trato de alisarlo lo más posible pues estaba hecho un desastre.

"Vaya, es el dibujo de Draco" recordó ella con sorpresa al ver los trazos que había hecho el chico para enseñarle a dibujar. Por un momento sintió un ligero temblor en las manos ¿Por qué le causaba tanta conmoción un pedazo de pergamino?

"Bueno, no sirve para nada" se dijo después de verlo por un rato. Acercó la papelera para echar todo el polvo y basura que había recogido.

Finalmente, todo había quedado limpio y no sin algo de furia, metió el dichoso pedazo de pergamino arrugado en uno de los cajones de sus mesitas de noche y lo cerró fuertemente.

¿No era capaz de deshacerse de una cosa inservible? Al parecer no si estaba relacionado con él.

"Después de tantos años de tratar de ignorarlo quiero recordarlo ahora" pensó con fastidio cuando se encontraba ya sentada en su cama. No era normal que alguien quisiera recordar a quien le había hecho imposible la vida casi la totalidad de su estancia en ese colegio entonces ¿Por qué ella quería recordar?

"Estúpidos recuerdos ¿Alguna vez llegan a servir?" se preguntó, estando ahora más cómoda mientras se acostaba en su cama.

"No lo creo, la mayoría solo trae errores, malos momentos, vergüenzas…" y podía continuar la lista con todo lo negativo de los recuerdos, pues ella tenía muchos y la mayoría no eran de su agrado.

"¿Tengo algún recuerdo feliz?" se preguntó, tratando de hacer memoria y buscar un buen recuerdo pero por el momento su mente se enfocaba en los peores recuerdos y por alguna extraña razón casi todos tenían que ver con Draco Malfoy.

"Sí, esos no fueron los mejores días de mi vida" se dijo con rencor al recordar todas las cosas que le había hecho, una de las más graves, dolorosa y terrible para ella había sido cuando la había llamado sangre sucia.

"Tengo tantas razones para odiarlo y no lo hago ¿Por qué?" se preguntó Hermione, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que la satisficiera.

"Quizás porque lo empiezas a conocer mejor" sugirió la vocecita que era su conciencia, rara vez la oía aunque siempre terminaba haciéndole caso.

"Puede ser, pero tal vez no lo conozca del todo para que lo llame ¿Amigo?" se dijo ella, intentando encontrar lógica en lo que estaba pensando pero al parecer, los pensamientos no iban de la mano con todas las cosas que habían sucedido estos meses.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

Prisión de Azkaban, primeras horas de la tarde.

-Así que tu hijo no se presentó a la iniciación ¿verdad?-preguntó con cierta burla Yaxley al prisionero que se encontraba visitando.

Tenía un aspecto distinto al de siempre, había utilizado poción multijugos para lograr verse como un muggle y para los magos, como un extranjero que solo visitaba de paso a un amigo que se encontraba en la cárcel.

Esa había sido la única razón por la que lo habían dejado entrar, diciendo que era un amigo lejano de un tal Lucius Malfoy y después de haber pasado una temporada en el Reino Unido, había escuchado las nuevas de que se encontraba en la cárcel.

-No tardare mucho, es solo para un saludo de cortesía-había asegurado al mago guardian, que después de hacerlo pasar por unas estrictas medidas de seguridad y haberlo obligado a dejar su varita, finalmente había conseguido llegar a la celda de máxima seguridad donde se encontraba su compañero.

-No, no he hablado con él del todo sobre la iniciación-respondió con furia para la diversión de Yaxley, quien soltó una risita.

-Él no está contento Lucius, grave error-afirmó el mortifago con una sonrisa.

Lucius Malfoy guardó silencio, ya se esperaba que el Señor Tenebroso no tomara bien el hecho de que su hijo no hiciera pronto la iniciación el problema era el castigo que daría y sobre todo ¿A quien?

-Estoy seguro que nos lo perdonara cuando mi hijo haga la iniciación con éxito, pues se ha estado preparando-habló después de un rato con mucha convicción.

-Te pavoneas como si aun estuvieras en tu mansión Lucius, y solo haces un error y otro-dijo Yaxley con cierta satisfacción. Burlarse de su compañero ¡Vaya cosa divertida!- Tal vez por orgullo deberías de mandar al muchacho de inmediato con nuestro señor.

-Tal vez, ¿Cuáles son los planes del Señor Tenebroso? Dudo mucho que tu visita haya sido de cortesía-respondió imprimiendo odio y frialdad en las palabras.

-Has acertado, pronto te sacaran a ti y a los otros de aquí-murmuró por lo bajo, volteando hacia el pasillo para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca.

-¿Dentro de cuanto tiempo?

-El Señor Tenebroso solo me dijo eso, no se lo demás.

-Y dime, ¿Es divertido ser la lechuza del Lord?-preguntó con socarronería Lucius.

-Muy gracioso, en verdad por orgullo y dignidad deberías de pensar mejor lo que haces-replicó Yaxley con enojo.- Por que esta liberación no te va a salir de a gratis.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó repentinamente serio.

-El Señor Tenebroso ya cobrara su precio o sus precios-respondió con malignidad el mortifago y después de una sonora carcajada continuó.- Porque el error de tu hijo y esta liberación costaran y tal vez por separado.

-Interesante, será mejor que te vayas y envía saludos y agradecimientos al Lord de mi parte-susurró Lucius al ver una sombra que se acercaba por el pasillo.

El guardian se acercaba a Yaxley, quien con un tono nada convincente dijo:

-Bueno ¡Hasta la próxima amigo!-y se puso en la cabeza el horrible sombrero de color verde que había dejado en el suelo al principio de su visita. Se lo volvió a quitar como saludo al guardian y se alejo con pasos rápidos, seguido de cerca por el guardian.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

-Draco ¿Quieres bajar conmigo a cenar?-le preguntó Pansy, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, tocándola insistentemente.

-¡Ya te dije que no! No me fastidies-respondió con amargura el chico desde su cama, donde se encontraba leyendo.

Al no oír respuesta alguna y escuchar pasos rápidos supuso que finalmente Pansy lo había dejado de molestar.

"Finalmente, no tengo todo el tiempo para estar con ella" se dijo antes de regresar a su lectura, que esta vez se trataba sobre extraños ritos de magia oscura. Dudaba mucho que Lord Voldemort lo obligara a hacer un ritual en su iniciación pero nunca se sabía.

Volvió a escuchar que golpeaban su puerta, así que decidió mejor abrir y si era Pansy…bueno, era Pansy así que pues tendría que soportarla si no quedaba otra opción.

-Ah, eres tu-dijo cuando al abrir la puerta vio a Zabini. Este parecía igual que siempre, aunque últimamente estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó este entrando al dormitorio. Parecía como si el dormitorio fuera de Draco y de nadie más, pues el era quien pasaba el mayor tiempo encerrado en él.

El muchacho aceptó con un gesto, por lo que él se acomodo en su propia cama. Cruzo los brazos los cuales los coloco detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. ¿Lograría convencerlo? Una tosesita molesta hizo que los abriera y empezó a hablar.

-¿Cuándo vas a hacer tu iniciación?-le preguntó con un hilo de voz, al parecer incomodo con la pregunta.

-Que te importa, probablemente al final del curso-respondió Draco con indiferencia y frialdad.

-Deberías de hacerla antes-sugirió Zabini. De un momento a otro la atmósfera de la habitación había cambiado a una de tensión.

-¿Por qué? No veo motivos para hacerla antes-repuso Draco con furia, arrastrando como siempre las palabras. ¿Y a Zabini que diablos le importaba? Era su iniciación, los demás no sabían pero el tenía sus propios motivos para no haberla hecho con ellos.

-El Señor Tenebroso no es muy paciente-replicó Zabini, temblándole un poco la voz. ¿Acaso Draco no entendía la importancia de ese factor?

-No es necesario recordarlo, yo mismo lo se muy bien-le aseguró con superioridad el muchacho.

-Como quieras, pero no te hagas conclusiones equivocadas-se dio por vencido, que el destino hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.


	17. Catástrofe Emocional

_Hola! Aqui estoy d nuevo djandoles un capítulo de la historia. Agradezco de corazón a todos mis lectores por leer ¡Ni yo misma puedo creer la cantidad de hits q tiene la historia! Muchas gracias a los reviews de:_

_Gabrielle Felton: Gracias x leer! Sobre komo se lo va a cobrar, d eso no puedo dcirte nada. Los sentimientos de Draco y Hermione se iran aclarando, para horror de ambos._

_Kary:No pides poko, yo tmb quiero q el fic sea d acuerdo a sus expectativas. Creeme q sobre lo "oscuro", esto solo es el inicio. Sobre D/Hr, lo hare lo más pasional, peligroso y romántico q pueda, te lo prometo. Grax por tu review!_

_Abril: Si Ron sabra ya es algo diferente pro estoy trabajando en ello;)Zabini...no puedo decir muxo, lo veras conforme avanza la historia. Grax x comentar!_

_lilian7: Gracias x leer! Sobre esos pensamientos t puedo decir q él quiere tomar una actitud indiferente, proximamente habra más sobre eso. Me alegro q t haya gustado el capítulo._

_liale: Muchas gracias x tu review! Ps la respuesta a tu pregunta la sabras dentro d poko;)_

_Karenzita: Me alegro d star escribiendo algo d intriga, yo tmb estoy :D d q la inspiración haya vuelto! Ojala t guste el capi, grax x escribir!_

_Rochelle Kuchiki:Ese lio mental...mmm no se como escribirlo pro es algo q confundira muxo a Hermione, en otro capi probablemente lo veras. Gracias x tu review!!_

_PaolaLissete: D nuevo, grax x tus reviews y la ayuda q me has brindado, tus consejos son muy atinados y útiles. Espero q este capi pueda tener más d las cosillas q le faltan ;)_

_pauli evans black: Conclusiones equivokadas..jeje, eso puede ser. Grax x leer!_

_Les djo el capitulo, estoy a la espera de sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias. 1000 gracias x leer! Hasta el sig. cap :)_

* * *

**Cap XVII: Catástrofe Emocional**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su dormitorio escribiendo una carta a su madre.

_Madre:_

_Espero que estés bien, aquí en el Colegio todo esta tranquilo sin novedades excepto quizás que hay mas estrictas medidas de seguridad._

_Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott ya han hecho su iniciación de mortifagos y como tu me lo pediste, no la realicé. _

_Aunque por lo que entendí por parte de Zabini, el Lord Oscuro no está muy contento con eso por lo que he decidido hacer mi iniciación en la menor oportunidad que se me presente._

_Se que la idea no te agrada, pues temes que seamos descubiertos en Hogwarts pero te aseguro que actuare con cautela, además, como le asegure a mi padre estoy ansioso por entrar al servicio del Señor Tenebroso._

_No te preocupes por mí, todo saldrá como lo espero._

_Afectuosamente_

_Draco Malfoy_

Finalmente, acabó de redactar la carta. Dobló la hoja con sumo cuidado y la metió en el sobre que tenía en su cama.

No le gustaba escribir sentado en ella y recargando la hoja en un libro en lugar de una mesa pero era la mejor forma si no quería que nadie lo observara.

Escribió en el sobre el nombre de su madre y luego con la varita sello mediante magia el sobre, apareciendo el escudo de su familia, solo así uno de ellos podría abrirlo.

Chasqueó los dedos y el búho de un plumaje café oscuro que estaba posado en el alfeizar de la ventana, alzó el vuelo con elegancia y se poso en el brazo izquierdo de su joven amo.

Draco puso con la otra mano la carta entre sus garras, que solo presionaron suavemente y agitó las alas, listo para su vuelo. Se acercó a su ventana y alzó el brazo izquierdo, el búho de inmediato entendió la señal y luego de un bajo ulular de despedida abrió de nuevo las alas y con un grácil movimiento salió por la ventana hacia su destino.

"Bueno, mejor sigo estudiando" y se acercó a su mochila a buscar los libros que necesitaba. Pero luego de rebuscar varias veces e incluso vaciar su mochila, se logro convencer que no los tenía.

"Pero yo estoy seguro que los metí" no tenía lógica que de repente hubieran desaparecido y sabía que sus compañeros de dormitorio no se atreverían a esculcar sus pertenencias, ellos sabían que las consecuencias serían nefastas.

Y en menos de un momento, todo tuvo sentido para él. "¡Mierda! Me equivoque de mochila y los metí en la de ella" se golpeó la frente al recordar todo.

Flash Back

-¿Y por que estás leyendo tanto sobre artes oscuras?-le había preguntado para su fastidio esta Hermione por enésima ocasión.

-No te importa-le contestó de mal talante, harto de que le estuviera preguntando aquello.

Ella se había limitado a echarle una mirada envenenada antes de seguir escribiendo. De nuevo el silencio los rodeó aunque ninguno parecía molesto por ello, era normal.

Él prosiguió con su lectura pero conforme avanzaba con ella se empezó a sentir incomodo y lo peor es que era por ella. La pregunta lo había molestado más de lo que quisiera admitir pero ¿Qué podía hacer con ello?

Cerró el libro de un golpe, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara y lo viera molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Te moleste?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa. Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con sus deberes.

Algo más alegre por haberla hecho enojar, tomo su mochila que estaba tirada frente a el y metió un par de libros, no necesitaba todos.

Pero su mochila era la que estaba detrás de su silla.

Fin Flash Back

"Bien ¿Y ahora que hago?" si ella descubría esos libros ¿Qué podría pensar? "Tonterías, fue solo un error" se dijo moviendo la cabeza en gesto reflexivo.

"Supongo que se los pediré la próxima vez que nos veamos" fue la solución rápida que encontró y sin darle más importancia al tema, salió de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con el clásico panorama de su sala común, todos hablando en grupos.

-Hey Malfoy-lo saludó Nott acercándose a él, los demás, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini también lo siguieron y lo saludaron.

-¿Qué hay?-contestó el un tanto sorprendido por el recibimiento, hace mucho que no lo saludaban de esa manera.

-Pues por aquí contándote las novedades del Señor Oscuro-contestó con una tranquilidad asombrosa Nott, como si fuera un tema del cual le gustara hablar.

-¿Y ya les encomendó una misión o algo?-preguntó sentándose cómodamente en un largo sofá mientras los demás se acomodaban en los otros sillones.

-A Zabini ya le encomendaron una-respondió en un susurro Nott, para que solo ellos lo pudieran oír.

-Vaya, genial-respondió Draco asombrado, no esperaba que Lord Voldemort encomendara una misión tan rápido sobre todo a nuevos mortifagos, eso solo significaba una cosa, debía de prepararse lo mejor posible para que a el le asignaran una misión que pudiera hacer con éxito y recuperar el honor de su familia.

-Sí, es…interesante-respondió también con un susurro el muchacho, teniendo la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Y tu cuando harás tu iniciación Malfoy?-le preguntó Crabbe, hablando por primera vez.

-Yo la haré en la siguiente oportunidad que tenga además, me estoy preparando para ella de la mejor manera-alardeó, dando a entender que el iba a ser alguien prometedor para el Señor Tenebroso o eso esperaba él.

Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza, Zabini llegó incluso a subir la mirada un poco pero de nuevo la regresó al suelo. ¿Habría forma en la que la madre de Malfoy se salvara de la muerte? Lo dudaba.

-¿Y tu madre?-preguntó con un hilo de voz Zabini, logrando con mucho esfuerzo levantar la vista.

-No le agradara la idea, pero es lo que debo de hacer-respondió con absoluta tranquilidad el muchacho, sin darle importancia a lo que decía él, si finalmente iba a hacer mortifago ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-El Señor Tenebroso se alegrara con la noticia-confirmó como un hecho Nott, haciendo una mueca burlona que molesto a Draco.

-Sí, eso espero-comentó él viéndolo con fastidio en la mirada para luego centrar su atención en Zabini.- Y bien ¿Qué misión te dio el Lord?

Antes de que Zabini hiciera movimiento alguno, Nott intervino:

-No te la puede decir puesto que no eres un mortifago-respondió con seriedad, sonriendo para sus adentros. Era increíble como estuviera hablando de eso tan tranquilo, si supiera la misión…

-Ya veo, pronto la sabre-afirmó el Slytherin. Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza y cambiaron de tema.

-Supongo que ya tendrán la marca tenebrosa-inquirió Draco, viendo a todos los presentes.

-Claro, mira-dijo Crabbe, arremangándose la manga derecha del suéter de la escuela para enseñar la conocida Marca Tenebrosa.

-Interesante-admitió Draco.- ¿Y cómo se las hicieron?

-El mismo Señor Tenebroso con su varita las hizo-habló con orgullo y arrogancia Nott.

-Y…-antes de continuar hablando se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellos.- ¿Ya tiene planes?

-Eso creo, aunque aun no nos lo revelan del todo-aseguró Nott, echando vistazos a la sala común.- Solo te puedo decir que Hogwarts se encuentra en ellos.

-¿Y solo ustedes cinco hicieron la iniciación?-preguntó indiferentemente.

-Sí.

Y esa fue su conversación porque vieron como todos los estudiantes empezaban a salir de la sala común, evidentemente ya era la hora del desayuno por lo que se acercaron a la entrada, empujando a todos para que se dieran prisa.

El gran comedor se encontraba como todos los días, en realidad como eran los Lunes, que resultaba ser el día en el que había mas ruido y alboroto que los demás días excepto quizás el Viernes.

Las cuatro mesas ya se encontraban con sus estudiantes en ellas, charlando animadamente y desayunando a la vez. Se podía sentir una atmosfera de una alegría febril, todos parecían contentos.

Draco y sus "amigos" se sentaron como siempre alejados de los demás en su orilla de la mesa, era bueno no ser molestados.

Crabbe y Goyle no tardaron en acaparar la comida por lo que después de una que otra protesta y uno que otro movimiento de varita por parte de los demás, esperaron a que los demás primero se sirvieran.

-Honestamente no se como estos elfos domésticos no pueden mejorar la comida-comentó Nott después de dejar aparte sus huevos revueltos.- Nuestras comidas deberían de ser las primeras en sus prioridades.

-Aparte de limpiar-agregó Malfoy.- Recuerda que esta antigüedad de castillo tiene bichos y polvo por doquier.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con lo que ellos acababan de decir.

En la mesa de Gryffindor también se estaba hablando sobre elfos domésticos aunque con unas pequeñas o tal vez grandes deberíamos de llamarles diferencias.

-¡Deberían de poner a descansar a los elfos alguna vez!-decía Hermione con reproche.

-Hermione, ¿Para que les quieres arruinar su felicidad?-preguntó Ron antes de tomar un trago de juego de calabaza.- Ellos viven amando su trabajo.

-¿No te incomoda que ellos estén obligados a servirte sin descanso?-le preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué debería? Ellos nos sirven a nosotros y son felices-respondió él como si fuera lo más obvio.- Si ellos desean servirme hasta la muerte yo no se los negare.

Harry rió y Hermione solo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, al parecer nunca iba a poder ganar en ese tema, sobre todo con Ron.

Y en eso, se escuchó el conocido ruido de alas, era el correo que llegaba esa mañana.

-Espero que mamá me mande un pedazo de pastel de cumpleaños de la tía Muriel-dijo con esperanza, observando las lechuzas que se acercaban a la mesa de los leones, esperando reconocer a Pigwidgeon.

-Hey, tranquilo Pig-dijo el pelirrojo, cubriéndose con los brazos la cara. Su diminuta pero activa lechuza había aterrizado justamente en su plato del cereal, batiendo a todos a su alrededor con leche y cereales.

-Bueno, me trajo una rebanada-dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho, deshaciendo los nudos para poder liberar su tan codiciado pastel de su lechuza.

-Creo que Pig quiere una recompensa Ron-señaló Harry a la lechuza, quien empezó a picotear pedazos de comida que encontraba a su alrededor.

-Sí, un pedacito del pastel será suficiente-afirmó el, partiendo un cachito y dándoselo a su lechuza quien lo engullo rápidamente, esperando más.

-Lo siento Pig, pero lo demás es mío-dijo el pelirrojo, empezando a comer lo demás. Pero Pigwidgeon no se dio por vencido, por lo que batió sus alas tan cerca de Ron que este solo pudo dejar caer el pastel. La lechuza aprovechó la ventaja y después de tomarlo entre sus garras se fue volando, dejando las cabezas de muchos estudiantes con migajas.

-¡PIGWIDGEON!-gritó Ron con la cara roja, saliendo corriendo del comedor seguramente a perseguir a su lechuza, para la risa de muchos estudiantes e incluso de los profesores.

-Ya vieron a ese tonto, hasta quiere las sobras de su lechuza-comentó riendo Nott, señalando al muchacho que salía.

Los demás soltaron risas para continuar desayunando.

-Supongo que Ron estará persiguiendo a Pig ¿No Hermione?-preguntó alegremente Harry, volteando a ver a su amiga.- ¿Hermione?

Pero ella estaba seria, tenía la vista fija en lo que era un periódico, al parecer el Profeta. Se mordía el labio inferior y tenía las manos cerradas en puños en la mesa, intentaba por la mirada vidriosa no llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Harry, tomando el periódico.- ¡Oh!

La noticia estaba en primera plana, y el titular no era muy alentador. Harry vio como Hermione dejaba la mesa y se alejaba corriendo, señalada por muchos estudiantes.

-¿Y ahora que? Esa sangre sucia seguirá el show de la comadreja-dijo Nott, haciendo que todos rieran, aunque Malfoy solo soltó una risa fingida.

Harry seguía leyendo la noticia, sintiendo como se iba poniendo más y más tenso.

_Masacre Muggle en Dartford: Recuerda sucesos ocurridos hace 17 años_

_Hoy parece inevitable que algún muggle o mago este a salvo del avance del Señor Tenebroso, y tristemente uno de los días en los que da muestra de su poder sucedió en la localidad de Dartford._

_"Estamos ya trabajando con los desmemorizadores para borrar los recuerdos de los sobrevivientes" dijo un empleado del Comité de Excusas para los Muggles quien no quiso dar su nombre._

_Y es que en la noche del pasado Domingo se llevo acabo un asesinato en masa de muggles que la comunidad mágica bien puede comparar con la famosa matanza de muggles de Sirius Black hace años._

_"Esto no se compara con lo de Black, esta vez fueron mucho más muggles los que perecieron" admitió un Auror que se encontraba en la zona._

_Se calcula que la cifra de los muertos puede rebasar a más de 100 dejando muy por debajo la cifra de Sirius Black, calculada entre 20 o 30 muggles la cual no es exacta._

_El asesinato se dio por medio de un gas tóxico que se expandió por toda la población aparte de contar con la ayuda de Acromántulas y mortifagos. El suceso ocurrió aproximadamente a las 20:00 horas de la noche, cuando la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en sus hogares o volviendo a ellos. Se confirmó que la marca tenebrosa apareció 15 minutos después del inicio._

_A continuación se muestran unas listas de las calles y sus victimas:_

_Devonshire Avenue: Familia Smith (5 miembros muertos), Familia Craig (1 sobreviviente de 4), Familia Seyfried (no se conocen los datos). Demás familias de la calle datos por averiguar._

_Windsor Drive: Familia Merton (6 miembros muertos), Susan Hausberg (muerta), Dean Palevsky (desaparecido). Continúa lista en Pág. 6._

_Carrington Road: Familia Fletcher (2 niños sobrevivientes, padres muertos) Sarah Leab (muerta), Michelle Hale (muerta). Continúa lista en Pág. 6._

_Sussex Road: Courtney Collins (desaparecida) Familia Granger (desaparecidos) Hugh Davison (muerto) Familia Bell (4 miembros muertos) Continua lista en Pág. 6._

_Para continuar con el artículo pase a la página 6._

"Definitivamente hay que hacer algo" pensó con coraje Harry doblando el periódico y poniéndose de pie. Menos mal que Ginny no había estado con ellos en la mesa ¿Qué hubiera dicho?

Fue a buscar a Hermione, aunque quizás quisiera estar sola ¿Qué debía de hacer? "Prefiero la puerta azotada en mi cara a no saber nada de ella" pensó Harry subiendo lo más rápido que podía las escaleras hacia la sala común, ya casi llegaba. Era bueno tener conocimiento de pasadizos en Hogwarts, nunca llegabas a saber cuando los necesitarías.

Después de decir la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y pasar a la sala común, recordó que si su amiga estaba en el dormitorio de chicas él no podría subir. Pero no fue así, Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea, ya no lloraba pero por su rostro era evidente que no hace mucho había parado.

No había nadie más en la sala común, solo ellos dos por lo que Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó en otro sillón, ella siguió con la mirada fija en la chimenea.

-Hermione-empezó a hablar intranquilo Harry, sin saber con exactitud que decir.- Yo…creo que están bien tus padres.

-No lo sabes-susurró ella, volteando a verlo.- Nadie sabe.

-¿No crees que hayan salido de la ciudad o algo así?-intentó convencerla sin mucho éxito, ella solo esbozo una media y triste sonrisa.

-Harry, ellos aman su trabajo. No son la clase de gente que decide tomarse unas vacaciones imprevistas-respondió ella con la voz quebrada.

El se limitó a guardar silencio y a observar también la chimenea, que daba señas recientes de que debía de haber sido limpiada por elfos domésticos.

-Vete ya a clase-le dijo ella, tallándose los ojos.- Vas a llegar tarde.

-¿No vas a ir tu?-le preguntó él.

-No lo creo, no así-dijo ella señalándose a si misma.- Ya luego hablare con los profesores.

-Está bien, nos vemos-se despidió Harry de ella, poniéndose de nuevo en pie.

-Sí ¡Adiós!-se despidió ella también con un desganado movimiento de mano. Sin levantar la vista de la chimenea, fue consciente de cuando su amigo dejo la sala común, quedándose ella sola.

Debía de tranquilizarse, quizás las cosas no fueran tan malas como lo parecían ¿Y si Harry tenía razón? "No puedo simplemente salir de Hogwarts a buscarlos. Además ¿Cómo lo haría?" se dijo ella, en un intento de razonar.

"Bueno, tal vez Harry me ayude a salir y…" pero no pudo continuar pensando porque rompió a llorar, se sentía una completa inútil al hacer eso.

Subió a su dormitorio, y se acostó en su cama y siguió llorando. Así paso el tiempo, ella ya no lo podía contar pero con solo ver el sol se dio cuenta que había llegado casi el mediodía para luego el atardecer.

"Basta, debo de dejar de llorar" se dijo, se secó las lagrimas y vio la hora. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, había pasado todo el día llorando. Decidió hacer los deberes que no había hecho, al menos para tener algo que hacer.

"¿Qué son estos libros?" se preguntó al vaciar su mochila y encontrar dos libros gruesos y llenos de polvo. Uno era de un color morado por lo que alcanzó a distinguir del color y el otro de un verde tan oscuro que casi tiraba a negro. Después de quitar el polvo logro ver los títulos y eso no le agrado mucho: "Horribilis de los Horribilis" y "Maldiciones, rituales y hechizos oscuros".

"¿Una bromita eh Malfoy?" se dijo para sus adentros, no era necesario que viera el contenido de los libros, lo sabía. Artes oscuras, de eso eran y quien sabe que mas horrores contendrían en sus paginas llenas de polvo.

"No pienso estar con estos libros ni un minuto más" así que sin importarle su aspecto, los tomo y bajo corriendo de su dormitorio con ellos. Fue consciente de que todos los que estaban en la sala común se le quedaron viendo pero no le importo ¿Qué confianzas tenía el Slytherin para ese tipo de bromas?

"¿En que estaría pensando para hacerme semejante broma?" se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, seguramente lo encontraría en la biblioteca por lo que empezó a dirigirse para allá, pero entonces lo vio ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Era el, lo veía entre las multitudes dirigiéndose a los jardines por lo que veía, si, no se equivocaba, se dirigía a los jardines.

Cambio de dirección y lo siguió, los separaba una gran multitud de estudiantes pero no importaba, tarde o temprano lograría llegar hasta él. Había ido muy lejos, tal vez demasiado.

Se encontraban ya en los jardines, pero no se acercó a el, quería ver a donde iba y realmente no le gustaría ser el centro de chismorreos si los demás estudiantes la veían con Malfoy.

Finalmente, Draco se detuvo cerca de los lindes del bosque.

-¡Por fin te detienes!-le dijo, acercándose a él. El se volvió repentinamente, sorprendido de encontrarla detrás de él.

-¿Me seguiste?-preguntó el un tanto confundido. ¿De donde había salido ella?

-Sí, si te seguí-dijo ella elevando la voz y acercándose más a el.- Tienes mal gusto para las bromas ¿sabes?

-¿De que demonios hablas?-dijo con exasperación el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

-No te hagas el tonto ¡No entiendo por que lo haces!-dijo ella con furia, agitando los libros que tenía en sus manos.

-Primero ¡Nadie me habla con ese tono!-exclamó el con algo de violencia pero a la vez con superioridad. Ella se quedo callada, parecía un tanto asombrada para luego sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

Escucharon pasos que se acercaban a ellos, Hermione solo trago saliva y volteó al lugar del origen de los pasos ¿Quién se acercaba? Pero Draco reaccionó más que eso, la acercó a el para tapar con su mano su boca y con la otra cargarla por la cintura, quedando ella solo unos centímetros del piso. Rápidamente se interno en el bosque.

Ella agitaba los brazos tratando de librarse pero era imposible, eso si, no soltó para nada los libros. Pero luego no hizo movimiento alguno, trataba de tomar de la forma mas silenciosa posible el aire, pues se había percatado de lo cerca que se encontraba del chico.

Podía oler el aroma de su loción, tal vez sonara raro pero ella habría podido afirmar que era una cara pero a la vez un tanto seductora, no sabría como describirla pero la verdad es que le gusto.

"Tiene un olor lindo" se dijo para sus adentros, inhalando de cerca su suéter, sintiendo incluso su textura en su nariz. Se sentía nerviosa pues no sabía a donde la conducía, sentía como su ritmo cardiaco se elevaba por los nervios pero también, escuchó los latidos del corazón de el. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos, también estos eran rápidos.

No se internaron mucho en el bosque, pues en menos tiempo de lo que ella pudiera esperar, el la soltó y regreso caminando rápidamente a donde habían estado momentos antes. Como ella no se lo había esperado, cayo en la hierba quedando tirada pero eso si, sin soltar los libros.

Se levantó con la dignidad que le quedaba en el momento, tratando de controlar la rabia y el coraje que sentía en esos momentos, debía de recordar que los libros no tenían la culpa de nada por lo que no debía de desquitarse con ellos.

"Esto no se queda así" pensó mientras hacia el camino de vuelta a los lindes del bosque ¿Para que rayos la había llevado hasta allá?

Estaba ya llegando de nuevo a los lindes del bosque, podía sentir ya la brisa del aire en su cara pero se detuvo al escuchar voces, reconoció la de Draco pero ¿Quiénes eran los otros?

-¿Ustedes tuvieron que ver con lo de Dartford?-preguntó el con sequedad.

-Por supuesto Malfoy ¿Creíste que nos quedaríamos fuera de la diversión?-respondió con burla y arrogancia otra voz, una que ella no conocía o al menos no había escuchado antes.

Decidió acercarse más, sentía sus latidos del corazón resonar fuertemente sabía que un movimiento en falso y sería descubierta. Tuvo cuidado por donde pisaba, tratando de evitar lo más posible hojas y ramas, dejo finalmente los libros cerca de una roca, sabía que nadie se los llevaría.

Se acerco un poco más, quedándose cerca de unos arbustos ahora podía ver muchísimo mejor, veía a Draco quien tenía el semblante serio pero a la vez con una frialdad que…no sabía como expresarlo, pero pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, nunca lo había visto así. Y cerca de él se encontraba un muchacho alto y de caballo castaño y revuelto por el viento, no era tan blanco como Draco, no lograba ver su expresión quizás si cambiaba de posición…

Cuidándose de no hacer ruido, se acerco más al lado de Draco, así podría distinguir mejor al otro muchacho y quizás viera a alguien más.

"¡Ese es Nott! No sabía que se llevara con Draco" se dijo, sorprendida al reconocer al chico pues compartía con él una que otra clase. "No es de sorprenderse que Crabbe este" frunció el ceño ¿Ellos habían tenido que ver con lo de Dartford? ¿Les habrían hecho algo a sus padres?

-¿Y cómo fue que salieron del castillo?-preguntó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, con un pasadizo secreto que encontramos en el castillo. Fue fácil-respondió una voz grave que sorprendió a Hermione, Crabbe.

-A propósito, veníamos a decirte que Zabini recibió un mensaje del Señor Tenebroso y tienes que verlo tú también-dijo con una sonrisa de magnificencia Nott.

-Perfecto, lo veré cuando se me de la gana-respondió el rubio escupiendo casi las palabras pero con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-De acuerdo, vámonos Crabbe-y se dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo, seguido por Crabbe quien vio a Draco de manera insegura antes de seguir al muchacho.

"Así que ellos tuvieron que ver con eso" estaba horrorizada, ellos habían matado a gente que ella conocía, sus vecinos, conocidos ¿Habrían matado a sus padres?

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de semejante gente?!-le reclamó con lagrimas en los ojos de la furia, saliendo de su escondite y viéndolo a la cara. El seguía con el semblante serio aunque la frialdad casi se había quitado del todo.

-No te importa, sobre los libros…-empezó a decir el pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-¡Ellos mataron a gente que conocía!-exclamó ella entre sollozos, sabía que de un momento a otro se derrumbaría y solo lloraría pero no aún.- Y posiblemente a mis padres.

Draco trago saliva y le pareció a Hermione que palidecía un poco, aunque tal vez fuera un efecto óptico pues se acercaba la hora del crepúsculo.

-Yo no tuve que ver con eso Hermione, dame los libros.

-¿Para que te conviertas en un asesino como ellos Draco? ¿Para eso?-lo miro con dolor, eso en verdad le dolía.- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Hermione ¡Dame los libros!-se lo pidió de nuevo con un volumen de voz más alto y acercándose a ella.

-Anda, allá están ¡Tómalos! Y esta es la única vez que me haces una broma como esa-le dijo, señalando el lugar donde los había dejado.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruin como para hacer esto?

-No fue eso, entiende que…

-¿O quieres que yo también sea una mortifaga Draco? ¿Me vas a promocionar los beneficios de serlo?-dijo ella alzando la voz y acercándose a el, señalándolo con el dedo índice.- ¿Qué regalan? ¿Varitas de broma mejoradas o superpoderes?

-¡Ya basta! ¡Es la última vez que me hablas con semejante tono!-le gritó el, sacando de su bolsillo su varita mágica.- Si no te interesa lo que tengo que decirte, bien ¡Me largo! Y devuelve esos libros a la biblioteca.

Hermione se quedo callada, y no hizo movimiento alguno como darle una cachetada al susodicho puesto que este la apuntaba con la varita ¿Qué oportunidad tenía ella de al menos sacar su varita antes de ser hechizada?

Draco le dio una mirada glacial y casi de odio, antes de retirarse del lugar caminando a grandes pasos, si apretaba demasiado su varita podría llegar a romperla y eso no le serviría de nada.

Hermione se quedo observándolo hasta que lo vio alejarse tanto, cerca de la entrada al castillo y rompió a llorar de nuevo, se recostó en el pasto abrazándose sus rodillas, se sentía fatal, horriblemente dolida pero a la vez culpable.


	18. So near, So far

_Hola a todas! Pido una disculpa por no actualizarles en casi 3 semanas pero entre a la escuela a finales de Julio, mi nueva escuela por lo que ando en proceso de adaptarme bn. La respuesta a sus reviews:_

_Kary: Hola! No hay un número aún definido de capítulos por lo que no tngo una respuesta exacta a tu pregunta. Espero q el fic tmb sea largo. Grax x tu review._

_CGinny: Hola! Aqui ando actualizando por fin, prdon x la tardanza. Gracias x tu review._

_Abril: Hola! Se q las cosas se complican pro tmb se resolveran a su debido tiempo. Gracias x tu review._

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Hola! Sobre la intriga ps es necesaria para la historia jeje, cierto q seria interesante, quien sabe..Grax x tu review._

_PaolaLissete: Hola! D nuevo gracias x tus consejos y reviews q me djas, ojala q este capitulo muestre un poco mas el 'pasado' d ciertos personajes. Nos leemos._

_loca anonima O: Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, gracias x tu review._

_A todos los demas lectores agradezco sus lecturas, recuerden q un review puede ser d una gran ayuda al autor, no duden en djarlo. D nuevo pido disculpas, q disfruten el capítulo ¡Nos leemos!_

**Cap XVIII: So near, So far**

"¿Por que? ¿Por que esto a mi?" Hermione no podía más, no podía concebir como tantas cosas malas podían sucederle a una persona, especialmente a ella.

Se encontraba en su habitación de nuevo, sentada cerca de la ventana. Ya no lloraba, se había convencido que era una tontería hacerlo, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

-Hermione, es hora de desayunar-anunció Ginny tocando su puerta. Al parecer no espero respuesta, porque solo lo dijo una vez además de escuchar pasos lejanos.

Era martes, parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente y eso era una crueldad absoluta, sobre todo para ella. ¿Tenían que hacerla sufrir más? Suspiro, no valía la pena que siguiera atormentándose ella misma.

Luego de una rápida ojeada para ver su aspecto en el espejo, tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, no debía de llegar tarde a desayunar.

Sentía las miradas de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la sala común sobre ella, pero no tuvo la fuerza para siquiera mirar al frente y poder parecer segura de si misma, era mucho más fácil bajar la cabeza y mirar el suelo.

-Hola-saludo ella con un murmullo, fijando la vista en la mesa, prestándole más interés del necesario.

Sus amigos le correspondieron el saludo con algo de parquedad, como si estuvieran experimentando los mismos sentimientos que ella pero no era así, nadie se podía sentir como ella se sentía, eso era imposible.

Se sirvió en su plato una mínima cantidad de frutas que cubrió con miel, no tenía ganas de comer, no tenía ganas de nada.

Sus amigos no le dijeron nada al respecto, estaban silenciosos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hablaron en el desayuno, algo inusitado pero a la vez un tanto incomodo.

Se levantaron en silencio de la mesa, con un gesto Harry se despidió de Ginny para seguir a sus amigos a las mazmorras, tenían clase de pociones con Slughorn y para la suerte de Hermione en esos momentos, la compartían con los de Slytherin y eso solo significaba una cosa, tendría que ver a Draco.

Se le hacia tan raro que ni Harry o Ron hablaran, en especial de este último pues no era una persona callada. Les dirigió una mirada nerviosa a sus amigos, ellos solo se la correspondieron pero sin palabra alguna, nadie quería hablar.

-Pasen muchachos, ya vamos a empezar-los apresuró el profesor Slughorn, ya todos los estudiantes estaban ahí, al parecer eran los últimos en llegar.

-Hoy vamos a trabajar en parejas, yo mismo las haré-anunció el profesor con una sonrisa a los estudiantes, que solo hicieron caras de desagrado, como ya se sabía, Gryffindors con Slytherins no se llevaban.

-Bien, Señor Potter usted estará con el joven Nott-empezó a hacer las parejas, sin hacer caso a las miradas furibundas que los estudiantes se echaban entre ellos.- Señorita Granger usted estará con…

"Por favor, este día no puede empeorar" rogaba en silencio y con la mirada que no la pusieran con Draco, no quería estar cerca de él.

-Con el joven Zabini, Rupert estará con el señor Malfoy-y continuó formando las parejas con los pocos estudiantes que quedaban.

"Finalmente se escuchan mis ruegos" pensó aliviada, cambiándose de lugar para sentarse con Zabini, Draco y Ron se sentaban justo detrás de ellos pero no le importaba, ojos que no veían, corazón que no sentía.

-Bien chicos, hoy iniciaremos la preparación de una poción muy especial-explicó el profesor paseando entre los lugares de los alumnos.- Es por eso que los coloque en parejas.

Pudo escuchar como Ron bufaba ante semejante declaración y sonrío para sus adentros, sabía que ninguna cosa en el mundo podría convencerlo a él de trabajar con un Slytherin, sobre todo con alguien como Draco.

Draco, eso la sumía en otros pensamientos, escuchaba al profesor pero su mente estaba en otros lados. "No debo pensar en él, debo concentrarme en la clase" se decía, cerrando sus manos en puños bajo la mesa.

-¿Empezamos ya?-le preguntó Zabini con voz de aburrido, claramente eso decía que preferiría estar en otro lugar antes que en la clase.

-Sí, claro-repuso ella, esperaba que el muchacho dijera algo más sobre lo que harían porque ella no había escuchado ni pizca de lo que había que hacer.

-Bien, tu vas por los ingredientes al armario-dijo el señalando con su largo dedo índice al armario en el cual los estudiantes se empezaban a amontonar.

-De acuerdo ¿Tu que harás?-le preguntó ella algo enfadada por la falta de interés del joven.

-Tu solo trae los ingredientes-fue lo que el muchacho dijo, cruzándose de brazos y observando la mesa en la que se encontraban.

Muy bien, no le había tocado con Draco pero le había tocado con alguien quien no tenía el mínimo interés necesario para hacer las cosas, evidentemente las cosas tenían su precio.

"No importa, es preferible" se convenció al acercarse al armario, no sabía que tomar por lo que le preguntó a Harry, quien se encontraba ahí tomando los ingredientes.

-¿Cómo que no sabes que tomar?-preguntó el sorprendido ante la pregunta de su amiga.-Está aquí en el libro, te presto el mío.

Luego de un rápido susurro de agradecimiento y un leve rubor, tomo el libro y empezó a reunir los ingredientes necesarios.

-Te tardaste mucho-fue el comentario con el cual la recibió el Slytherin que se sentaba con ella, seguía en la misma posición de cómo lo había dejado.

-Podrías haber ido tu mismo si tanto te urgía-le contestó ella con frialdad, empezaba a arrepentirse de que la hubieran emparejado con semejante pelmazo.

-Yo no me ocupo de esas cosas-respondió el aludido haciendo un gesto insignificante con la mano.- Prepara el caldero, yo lo haré con los ingredientes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó suspirando por lo bajo, iba a ser una clase muy larga pero no dejaba de repetirse que debía de agradecer porque así fuera.

Se acabo la clase para fortuna de todos los alumnos, así que tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de las frías mazmorras.

-Que suerte tuvieron-comentó Ron con el gesto fruncido.- De entre todos los alumnos me tuvo que tocar con el huron saltador.

-Sí, que bueno que no me toco con él-coincidió Hermione. Harry solo le dirigió una mirada de confusión y sorpresa pero no dijo nada, no sería bueno decirlo delante de Ron tal vez.

El resto de las clases fueron tranquilas, pues como no tenían que compartirlas con gente indeseable las podían incluso llegar a disfrutar.

Finalmente acabó la última clase y los tres amigos se reunieron en la sala común para hacer algo de deberes. Incluso Hermione se sentía un poco más relajada pero el día había sido muy callado, solo del pequeño comentario de Ron después de la clase de pociones había sido lo único que habían hablado.

-Hermione, ¿Ya viste el Profeta?-le preguntó Ginny quien entraba a la sala común con el periódico en la mano derecha, al parecer era algo de vital importancia lo que aparecía en él, pues la chica se mostró muy seria cuando se lo dio.

Vaya, eran noticias sobre lo ocurrido en Dartford y..no eran muy alentadoras. Según el reportaje del periódico, era muy probable que los muggles desaparecidos hubieran sido capturados por mortifagos aunque sobre esto aun no había nada confirmado.

Hermione se tapo los ojos con las manos ¿Podía recibir acaso más malas noticias en ese día? Contuvo las lágrimas, no quería llorar de nuevo y sobretodo, que la vieran llorar, era inútil e innecesario.

-Subiré a mi dormitorio por unos libros-dijo ella rápidamente, dejando a sus amigos en la sala común.

No escucho ni vio su respuesta pero no importaba, solo necesitaba y quería estar sola. Nada podía empeorar en ese terrible día. "¡Mortifagos!" no dejaba de repetirse la palabra conforme subía las escaleras. Ella sabía de lo que eran capaces esos horribles magos y si sus padres estaban como prisioneros ¿Qué les podrían hacer?

"No debo de pensar eso, debo de ser optimista" pero sabía que no había faltado mucho para que intercambiara la palabra por "Pesimista".

Pero no había subido a su dormitorio para ponerse a llorar, después de todo, era verdad que necesitaba unos libros así que los tomo y bajo la escalera aparentando estar en calma y muy pensativa, controlándose para no llorar.

-Listo, aquí estoy-les dijo a sus amigos, ellos se sorprendieron al verla y entendió que habían supuesto que había ido a llorar, eso la molesto un poco ¿En verdad era una chica de esas?

-¿Me ayudarías con estas preguntas de transformaciones?-le pidió Ron a ella como acostumbraban casi siempre.

-Sí, está bien-repuso ella con una sonrisa, pues con la mirada que le había dirigido el pelirrojo la hizo recordar un momento muy feliz.

Le explico cada una de las preguntas con paciencia, Ron pareció entender porque se dispuso a contestarlas con rapidez con la ayuda de un libro de Hermione. Ella siguió con sus deberes pero pudo sentir el peso de una mirada en su cabeza por lo que levantó la vista, para encontrarse que Ron la estaba observando, ya había acabado de hacer sus deberes o no los hacia, pero la miraba a ella.

Trago algo de saliva antes de voltear a atrás de ella, quizás estaba viendo a alguien más pero no había nadie ¿Por qué la estaba mirando? ¿Se había equivocado en algo que le había explicado o que?

-¿Necesitas algo más?-le preguntó con nerviosismo, pues no se sentía muy cómoda al sentirse observada aunque si era justa, Draco antes la solía mirar en la biblioteca…sacudió la cabeza para quitar de su mente esos recuerdos, no los necesitaba.

-No, este…no, nada-respondió él finalmente desviando la mirada a la composición que estaba haciendo su hermana, repentinamente muy interesado en ella.

Hermione se quedo callada y volvió a lo suyo, debía de concentrarse en sus deberes a pesar de que ya estaba acabando, debía de mantener su mente ocupada, no quería pensar de nuevo en lo angustiada y preocupada que estaba.

-Sabes Hermione, he pensado que tal vez..-empezó a decir Harry, dejando la frase inconclusa.

-¿Qué cosa Harry?-preguntó ella viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-Si es cierto que los mortifagos son responsables de esto, pues deberíamos de salir y…-fue bajando la voz, consciente que Ginny lo miraba fijamente, no era una mirada dura solo una seria y con un atisbo de tristeza.

-¿Ir por mis padres?-preguntó esperanzada y con alegría, bueno, relativamente lo más cercano que sentía a alegría en esos momentos.

-Tal vez, hay que tomar cartas en el asunto-aseguró Harry, evitando la mirada de Ginny, quien solo estaba callada presenciando la escena.

-Si, hace mucho que no salimos de Hogwarts-comentó Ron estirándose de brazos como cualquier cosa.- Y si se acerca la hora de la batalla, pues estaría bien que aprovecháramos.

-¡Ron! Esto no es cosa de juego-le recriminó Hermione repentinamente furiosa con él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así?.-¡Son mis padres!

-Ya lo se, yo estoy hablando seriamente-repuso este igualmente de enojado. De nuevo, se estaban peleando como siempre lo solían hacer.

-Pues no parece, esto de la guerra no es un juego.

-¡Ya basta! Dejen de pelear-dijo Harry, harto de que estuvieran peleando en momentos en los que se hablaban de cosas serias.

Ellos se callaron y se dieron la espalda respectivamente, cada quien muy enojado por sus propias razones.

-Harry, ¿Esto no es algo precipitado?-preguntó finalmente Ginny, poniendo a su ventaja el silencio que había en ese momento.

-¿Por qué debería de serlo?-respondió con una pregunta Hermione, extrañada de que su amiga hiciera esa pregunta.

-Es solo que, entiendo que quieres recuperar a tus padres pero…

-¡Son mis padres Ginny! Claro que los quiero recuperar-respondió ella no sin algo de ferocidad.- Me sorprende que tú digas eso.

Ginny se quedo callada, viendo a Harry quien solo le devolvió la mirada para después mirar a otro lado.

¿Por qué nadie parecía comprenderla? Bueno, si excluía a Harry quien parecía más que dispuesto a hacer lo que ella ya había pensado, salir y salvar a sus padres. Sí, eso se debía de hacer ¿Por qué Ginny no la apoyaba? ¿Por qué creía que se estaban precipitando?

-Iré por unos libros, en un momento regreso-dijo ella visiblemente irritada, dejando sus cosas en la mesa en la que estaba trabajando y dirigiéndose al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Obviamente no iba a la biblioteca, a quien menos quería encontrarse era a Draco. Solo daría un paseo en los jardines para relajarse y regresaría a la sala común para hablar seriamente con Harry sobre como saldrían del castillo, cuando sería y las demás cosas necesarias para poder cometer con éxito lo que planeaba.

"No voy a quedarme aquí a esperar noticias" la espera, eso era lo peor del caso, era algo que no soportaba y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por más tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que esos mortifagos podrían haberle echo a sus padres?

Salió a los jardines finalmente, pero el paseo no iba a durar mucho porque el cielo estaba tronando terriblemente y las nubes parecían volverse mucho más oscuras, el viento rugía salvajemente por los jardines, haciendo que los árboles movieran mucho más sus ramas. Parecía como si un tornado estuviera a punto de formarse y se batiera contra el castillo.

"Supongo que volveré al castillo" se dijo con resignación, dispuesta a dar media vuelta y regresar, pero el viento se aplaco un poco, unos minutos más en los jardines no le haría daño.

Sentía frío pero ¿Qué importaba? Había cosas mucho más importantes, además había salido para relajarse no para estarse quejando de cosas tan irrelevantes como el clima.

Se quedo viendo el lago, suspiro al recordar esos buenos momentos en los que Harry, Ron y ella se sentaban cerca del lago para hacer los deberes, debajo de una haya. ¿Nunca volvería a haber uno de esos momentos?

Pensar en sus amigos, como los quería y sobre todo, como temía por ellos. ¿Y si a la guerra no sobrevivían ellos? No podía permitirse pensar en semejante barbaridad, que vergüenza ¿Cómo podía dudar de ello? Más sin embargo, tenía sus motivos para dudar y…

"¿En que diablos estoy pensando? Vine aquí para relajarme no para angustiarme" se regaño a si misma, resoplo de enojo. Haciendo que Nott, quien pasaba a su lado levantara una ceja y la viera de forma extraña, tal vez demasiado porque hizo que ella se ruborizara levemente.

"Tonterías ¿En que estaba?" quería seguir en los jardines pero la presencia de cierta persona hizo que de repente deseara regresar al castillo, era Draco Malfoy quien caminaba de regreso al castillo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, el viento jugaba con su corbata pero eso no parecía molestarle, caminaba como siempre, seguro de si mismo.

"Seguramente ya es un mortifago" pensó Hermione viendo como se aproximaba al castillo, aunque el pensamiento lo elimino por completo porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le dolía.

Y pasó junto a ella caminando, como si no existiera, como si estos dos últimos meses no hubieran sucedido, con una indiferencia y una intimidante superioridad que la hicieron sentir vulnerable, triste y herida.

Vio de reojo como el se alejaba, entrando al castillo. Estaba enojada con él pero ¿Era realmente cierto? ¿En verdad estaba enojada? Claro, por su intento de broma aunque nunca lo había dejado explicarse.

"¡Basta! ¿Por qué trato de justificarlo ante mi?" se preguntaba con notable contrariedad, subiendo las escaleras de regreso a su sala común, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que acabar la tarea.

-Ya regrese-dijo a sus amigos que aún seguían haciendo tarea, Ginny seguía escribiendo su composición, Harry estaba leyendo un libro y Ron no estaba.

-Y bien ¿Qué plan tienes Harry?-dijo ella, sentándose en una silla frente a el cruzada de brazos, interesada en la respuesta.

-Supongo que si saliéramos este fin de semana, la ausencia no se notaria-dijo este, interrumpiendo su lectura y dejando el libro en la mesa. Se enderezo en el sillón, igualmente de interesado en la conversación.- Si usáramos un encantamiento desilusionador y el mapa del merodeador podríamos salir sin problemas.

-¿Por qué no usamos tu capa de invisibilidad?-preguntó ella algo extrañada, eso era más fácil que hacer un encantamiento, además podría serles útil.

-La dejare aquí, en caso de que Hogwarts se llegue a encontrar bajo ataque, Ginny o alguien mas la pueda utilizar-dijo esto ultimo en un murmullo más bajo y mirando de reojo a su novia, quien seguía escribiendo, al parecer sin darle importancia a la conversación.

-Ah vaya, ya entiendo-respondió ella después de también mirar a Ginny.- En ese caso, habrá que investigar posibles lugares donde se encuentren los mortifagos.

-Si, es por eso que quiero esperar hasta el fin de semana-comentó Harry cambiando de postura, al parecer algo incomodo.- Así tendremos tiempo.

-Sí, tiempo-dijo ella con voz colmada de resignación.

Ese fue el fin de la conversación, Harry prosiguió con su lectura y ella se dispuso a terminar su composición, a la que ya le faltaba poco por cierto. Se acercó a la mesa para acabarla, abrió un libro y mojo su pluma en tinta, lista para trabajar.

Y en el pergamino, encontró un pedazo de hoja, reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía de Ron, unos garabatos revueltos que ella conocía demasiado bien. Era una nota:

Hermione: ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al Campo de Quidditch? No volaras en una escoba; tranquila. Te veo lo más pronto que puedas.

Sintió ante todo incredulidad ¿Por qué Ron le había escrito esa nota? Hace mucho tiempo que no se citaban en algún lugar, eso ya era cosa del pasado así como su noviazgo pero ¿Tenía sentido ir?

-Harry, ¿Dónde está Ron?-preguntó ella, sabiendo que conocía la respuesta de antemano pero solo quería cerciorarse.

-Seguramente volando-contestó él sin desviar la vista de su lectura, al parecer muy concentrado o interesado.

¿Iría? ¿Eso era lo que se llamaba una "cita"? "Es mi exnovio, solo eso. Tranquilízate Hermione" podía sentirse como un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas al recordar cuando eran novios, de eso no hace mucho, al menos no parecía el tiempo haber pasado.

Se levanto de la silla y después de su clásica frase: Voy a la biblioteca, salió por enésima vez por el agujero de la Dama Gorda, quien le dijo:

-Querida, intento dormir. ¡Decide en donde quieres estar!

Tras soltar un rápido "Lo siento" bajo corriendo las escaleras, no entendía por que sentía tanta emoción en ello, solo sabía que iba por instinto o algo parecido.

Abrió las puertas de un tirón y se dirigió caminando muy rápido (mas ya no corriendo) al Estadio de Quidditch ¿Qué querría Ron? Sentía una enorme curiosidad por saberlo, tal vez más de lo que normalmente sentiría pero es que eso se parecía a esa clase de llamados cuando se veían a escondidas cerca del final de su 6° año, todo era tan parecido, incluso la nota era de una familiaridad…

Flash Back

Se encontraba caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch, era una tarde nublada y muy ventosa, iba con los brazos abrazándose, tratando de calentarse un poco. Era una perfecta ironía que estando ya tan cerca del verano, hubiera uno de esos climas raros y poco propios de la estación en la que se encontraban.

Llego al campo de Quidditch, el le había dicho que se encontrarían en los vestidores por lo que recorrió una parte del camino entre las gradas, parecía poder recordar con precisión el primer partido de Harry y como había atrapado la snitch, semejante forma seguramente se convertiría en una de las leyendas de Hogwarts. Tampoco iba a olvidar el primer partido de Ron que, pues era mejor dejar el asunto sin comentarios. Y era imposible que pudiera olvidar uno de los partidos de ese año, en el que en la fiesta en la sala común él y Lavender se habían..besado.

Movió la cabeza, quitando eso de su mente. No tenía caso que recordara eso ahora que ya no tenía la mayor importancia, dado que él y ella ya habían terminado y ella, podía ser feliz de nuevo.

Bajo de las gradas, finalmente del lado del estadio donde se encontraban los vestidores. El viento hizo que su cabello volara impasible en su cara, trato de quitárselo a manotazos, casi a ciegas, tenía que reconocer que tenía el cabello muy tupido. Pero alguien más la ayudo.

-Vaya, este tiempo es de locos-decía Ron, quitando con su mano varios mechones de cabello de su cara, acomodándolos detrás de su oreja, tenía una de esas sonrisas relajadas y de comodidad.

-Algo así-respondió ella con esfuerzo tras sentir aleteos de mariposa en su estomago, los nervios empezaban a aflorar, no podía evitarlo.

-Hablamos aquí o ¿Prefieres en los vestidores?-preguntó sumamente relajado Ron, aunque pudo detectar una chispa de nerviosismo en la voz. Si ocultaba los nervios, lo hacía muy bien.

-En los vestidores, tengo frío-dijo ella, avanzando hacia ellos, seguida rápidamente por él.

Nunca antes había estado en los vestidores pero con una sonrisa confirmó que se parecían mucho a los muggles que aparecían en películas, una diferencia notoria era que estos eran más rústicos que los otros.

Se sentó en una larga banca, tomándose las manos y observándolas, esperando.

-¿Y bien?-dijo ella, levantando la vista. Pero el ya no estaba.- ¿Ron?

-¿Sí?-contestó la conocida voz detrás de ella, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño brinco de susto y provocando las risas en él.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-preguntó ella, recuperando la postura.

-Sobre este año-empezó el con voz queda, ahora se reflejaban como el agua los nervios que el también sentía.

-¿Qué cosa en especial?-preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

-Sobre tu..y..yo-respondió él con algo de tartamudeos.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-¿Por qué no iban al grano? Ellos mismos solo le estaban dando vueltas al asunto, eso era patético.

-No, todo esta bien. Muy bien.

-Sí, las cosas están bien-afirmó Hermione asintiendo a su vez con la cabeza. Era tan extraño mantener una conversación sin mirarse a la cara.

-Este, sobre Lavender-empezó con dificultad Ron, por el tono de voz se entendía que estaba claramente avergonzado.- Lo..si..si..sien..to.

Ahora si estaba sorprendida ¿Qué debía decir al respecto? ¿No te preocupes, cosas que pasan? ¡Claro que no! Era un momento trivial, tanto que ella no se lo había imaginado. Mentiras, se lo había imaginado muchas veces, sobre todo este año. Lo había deseado más que nunca ese año pero no todo había estado a su favor.

-Yo también lo siento-finalmente respondió ella.- Pero eso ahora no importa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, que eso se vaya a la…-dejo la frase inconclusa, sabía que Hermione no aceptaría que lo dijera.

-¡Ron! No me gusta que hables así-dijo ella volteando, para encontrarlo muy cerca de ella, demasiado cerca.

Fin Flash Back

Salió de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, pues ya había llegado al estadio. Repitió el mismo camino que alguna vez había usado hará hace unos meses, solo unos meses. El tiempo pasaba rápido, ya ni lo notaba.

-Llegas por fin-dijo Ron, había una enorme diferencia en el recibimiento, seguro.

-¿Qué sucede Ron? Si quieres hablar conmigo, ¿Por qué no lo haces cuando estamos juntos?-no era lo mismo ahora que estaban solos de nuevo. Al parecer, nunca se repondrían ambos.

-Es solo que, algo es diferente-empezó a decir él. ¿A que se refería? No entendía.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Explícate!

-Pues ahora que somos de nuevo amigos-vaya, ahora todo era tal cual, una sinceridad para la que ninguno de los dos estaba listo y lo sabían, tristemente.

-¿No es lo mismo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Esto no podrá ser como antes, creí que lo sabrías-dijo ella viendo el piso. No parecían ellos, no parecían Ron Weasley o Hermione Granger, parecían otras personas al hablar así.

-Es solo que, tu pareces estar bien y me pregunto el porque-comentó el, recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y viendo al piso.

-¿Por qué precisamente ahora me sacas el tema?

Él no levanto la vista, parecía que eso tomaría un gran e innecesario esfuerzo, uno que no valía la pena.

-Porque peleamos más de lo normal o de lo que era.

-¿Seguro que esa es la razón?

-Sí ¿Hay razón para que haya otra?-eso le dolió, había sido una pregunta tan..tan..fría, tan indiferente.

-Creo que no-respondió ella, también cambiando la vista a otro lado. La conversación era un poco más fácil sin tener el inconveniente de verse a la cara.

-En ese caso, espero que no peleemos más-y de nuevo parecía que él era Ron Weasley buscando las paces con su amiga Hermione Granger.

Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano derecha, sin verla a la cara solo el piso. Ella la estrecho para que al poco rato el saliera caminando, dejándola sola.

Había sido como alguna vez lo que sucedió hace meses, encontrándose en ese lugar para buscar las paces solo que con un final diferente. Habían estado cerca pero también muy alejados, distantes.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

-Ay Draco, hace tanto que no me besabas-comentaba Pansy, acariciando la mano de su novio y sonriéndole.

El no sonreía, solo hacia una mueca que mostraba agrado o algo parecido. Se encontraban en el dormitorio de chicos de Slytherin, donde hasta hace poco habían estado besándose.

-Sabes, cuando salgamos de este castillo podremos pasar más tiempo juntos-decía ella con una voz soñadora.

-No hables así, pareces a Lunática Lovegood-la regaño él, nada interesado en lo que ella decía.

-Lo siento, pero pasaremos más tiempo juntos ¿No?

-Ya sabes Pansy que para ese entonces ya seré mortífago-comentó el acostado en su cama, viendo el techo de la recamara. A diferencia de él, Pansy lo estaba viendo, acostada muy cerca de él.

-Pero tendrás unos ratos libres ¿no?

-No lo se, no importa tanto.

-¡¿Cómo que no importa?!-preguntó ella escandalizada.

-No importan esos ratos libres, nos seguiremos viendo-dijo el con voz cansada. ¿Su novia no tenía otros temas de conversación que no fueran de su noviazgo?

-Ah, de acuerdo-comentó ella más tranquila.- ¿Cuándo tendrás tu iniciación?

-No lo se-respondió el, cambiando un poco la postura.

-Tenía entendido que la ibas a hacer en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad-observó ella alzando las cejas, sin entender.

-No lo se Pansy, son muchas cosas-decía el, quitándole importancia al tema.

-Pero ¿Si serás mortifago?

-Si, eso creo-respondió el tratando de parecer seguro, aunque el mismo pudo sentir como la voz le fallaba. Pero Pansy no lo noto, porque ya estaba de nuevo besándolo.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

-Y bien Zabini ¿Malfoy vio el mensaje?-preguntó Nott con un inusual interés.

Estaban en la Sala de Requerimientos, sentados en unos cómodos sofás, donde cerca de ellos se encontraba una buena cantidad y variedad de vinos y otras bebidas. Aparte había una mesa de billar, el único juego muggle que gustaba a los magos de sociedad, y uno que otro cigarrillo en alguna de las mesas que había cerca.

-Si, lo vio-respondió antes de tomar un sorbo a la copa que tenía en la mano derecha.

-¿Y que dijo sobre eso?

-No le dio mucha importancia sabes, creí que le pondría el debido interés.

-Me sorprende, si tiene una oportunidad tan cercana ¿Por qué no la aprovecha?

-Ni idea, ya sabes que el cambia mucho de opinión.

-Parecía muy seguro de que haría su iniciación pronto pero ahora…¿Quién lo entiende?

-Nadie, eso es seguro-afirmó Nott, dejando salir una bocanada de humo.- ¿Un cigarrillo?

-No, estoy con una copa de Whisky-respondió el otro, agitando su copa.

-¿Crees que el Señor Tenebroso le de cierta preferencia cuando sea mortifago?

-¿Después de tantos fracasos de su padre y uno de él? Lo dudo-respondió entre sorbos de copa Zabini.- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Será divertido ver como se derrumbara poco a poco ¿No lo crees?-dijo el después con una carcajada, no muy lejana a la de un maniático.

-Él esta consciente de sus errores, he hablado con él-respondió Zabini poniendo mala cara a lo que estaba diciendo su supuesto amigo.

-No lo defiendas. Dentro de un tiempo el te considerara su enemigo-dijo Nott como cualquier cosa.

Zabini guardó silencio, pues sabía que se refería a un hecho que tarde o temprano ocurriría. Él no quería cometer ese asesinato, era algo innecesario pero eran órdenes y no se atrevía a desobedecerlas.

-Ya ves, incluso en el fondo tu sabes que el no será bien recibido-Nott parecía encontrarse más relajado que al inicio de la conversación, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de su propósito.


	19. Mentira vs Traición

_Hola a todos! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualize. En vdd lamento la tardanza pero por fin ya puedo actualizarles como es debido. Se q el anterior capítulo no fue bueno pro sentía mucha urgencia x actualizar q ni siquiera puder notar q el capi no fue d la calidad suficiente, pido diskulpas x ello. Kiero q sepan ante todo, q los lectores son muy importantes para mi y los tngo muy en kuenta, no crean q no actualizo intencionadamente x favor, jamás haria algo así. A sus reviews:_

_araceli: ¡Wola! Me da gusto q stes d regreso, ojala hayas dskansado en tus vakciones. Respondiendo a tus preguntas; Hermione cree q los libros q enkontro en su mochila fueron una broma de mal gusto xq en ese momento (dspues d la lectura dl Profeta) ella ya estaba muy desesperada y no lograba pensar kon klaridad asi q fue lo primero q pudo pensar; digamos q todo lo veia con malas intenciones. A tu otra pregunta, Nott yo lo quise poner en este fic d ese modo, solo t puedo dcir q no tiene muy buenas intenciones y es muy ambicioso, aparte q veremos más d él en otro capi. Sobre Ginny, ps ya me diras dspues d este capi ;) Grax x tu review, nos leemos!_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: hola! a mi tmb me da pena Zabini creeme, el en vdd NO quiere matar a Narcisa, eso tmb se vera en otro capi. Gracias x tu review, nos leemos!_

_PaolaLissete: Wola! Aqui actualizó x fin, muchas gracias x tu review. Se q el anterior capítulo no fue alentador, espero q ste pueda recompensarlo. A ver kuando hablamos d nuevo, nos leemos!_

_Karenzita: Hola! Se q n el anterior capítulo no hubo nada d D/Hr, qria mostrar digamos q un vistazo al exterior d su relación. Tu no t preocupes, la relación d ellos no sera djada más d lado ¡Lo prometo!_

_Gracias a todas las personas q han leido y esperado pacientemente, lamento la demora, este capítulo espero sea d su agrado, sus reviews me ayudan muxo a escribir ¡Nno olviden djarlos! Hasta el prox. capi :)_

**Cap XIX: Mentira vs. Traición **

-Y ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-le preguntó Minerva con seriedad, a pesar de que parecía convencida, su mente no decía lo mismo.

-Minerva, el chico está aun en tiempo de…

-¡Eso no nos incumbe! ¿Por qué no te limitas a las instrucciones?-respondió molesta, mirando con agresividad al hombre, quien solo permaneció callado por unos breves instantes.

-No nos dieron las mismas instrucciones a todos, eso lo debes de saber.

-Esto es serio, si después de todo logramos cumplirlas será un milagro-dijo ella, dándole la espalda.

"Minerva, si supieras como está construido este plan, no hubieras querido formar parte de él" pensó el hombre, observándola como caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y pensamientos.

-De acuerdo, ¡Haz lo que quieras! Solo recuerda que se debe llegar al objetivo final-aceptó por fin ella, sentándose en el sofá, viendo como desaparecía en la chimenea una cara rodeada de unas finas cortinas de pelo negro grasiento que sonreía a medias.

/°/°/°/°/°/°

Era jueves y la semana estaba pasando lentamente para Hermione, parecía imposible y muy lejano el que llegara el fin de semana, en el que iría a rescatar a sus padres de las garras de los mortífagos aunque ¿Llegaría a rescatarlos o seria caso perdido?

Se vio en el espejo, su estado era lamentable, tenía unas profundas y marcadas ojeras por la falta de sueño, incluso se veía pálida, tenía un aspecto enfermizo pero no había forma de arreglarlo por el momento, al menos hasta que salvara a sus padres.

Se puso un broche en el cabello, que estaba más enredado de lo acostumbrado pero si trataba de arreglarlo perdería tiempo y no quería llegar tarde. Bajo del dormitorio, ignorando las miradas de muchos Gryffindors, parecía haberse vuelto el centro de atención y eso no le agradaba, en absoluto.

Se había saltado el desayuno porque ya no aguantaba el pasar por las puertas del Gran Comedor y que de un momento a otro la mayoría de los estudiantes se le quedara viendo.

"No durara por mucho tiempo" trataba de convencerse, aunque bien sabía que Harry muchas veces era el centro de atención por hechos un tanto escandalosos, recordaba perfectamente en quinto año como muchos estudiantes lo llegaban a mirar con odio casi.

"No debo de quejarme, no es tan grave" se dijo, respiro tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia su clase de DCAO, pues era la que le tocaba. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban fuera del salón, esperando a que saliera el grupo que estaba en clase. Cuando se acerco, nadie dijo nada, solo le dirigieron una mirada nerviosa que muchos luego desviaron.

"Pero bueno" pensó ella, sacando un libro de su mochila para evitar miradas indeseadas. Se sentó en el suelo como si nada, sin importarle el que pudiera ensuciarse, para eso estaban los hechizos de limpieza.

Oyó como la puerta se abría con un chillido, por lo que cerró de golpe el libro y se puso de pie de inmediato, tomando su mochila. Harry y Ron todavía no habían llegado, seguramente llegarían al último momento como siempre.

Empezaron a salir alumnos del salón, en su mayoría eran de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, tal vez estuviera Draco entre ellos, tal vez no.

Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en ello, hace tiempo que no lo veía, es más, que no hablaba con él y ahora comprendía que por lo que no se hablaban era una niñería, una tontería ¿Por qué tuvo que decir aquellas cosas el otro día?

Vio pasar a cada alumno que salía, en especial a los Slytherins, solo quería verlo, solo eso. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inmadura? "Fue solo un pequeño error" se dijo, aunque eso solo la hizo sentir peor. Podía recordar a la perfección como le gritaba y el trataba, en verdad trataba…

"¡Es él!" se dijo no sin algo de regocijo al reconocerlo por su característico cabello y el porte que tenía, el de superioridad, el de confianza.

Paso a su lado, pues ella seguía a sus compañeros que entre empujones trataban de entrar al salón al mismo tiempo que los otros trataban de salir. Sus hombros rozaron, Draco la volteó a ver no sin algo de sorpresa en la mirada, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino. Aunque mientras caminaba, volteó una vez más a verla.

-Hermione ¡Por aquí podrás pasar!- era Ron, quien la jalo de una manga de su túnica para poder hacerla pasar entre todo el gentío que había en la puerta.

-Sí, gracias-dijo ella, moviéndose torpemente a causa de lo ocurrido hace poco. Se habían visto, por fin lo había mirado, eso era algo.

-Vaya alboroto se armó ¿eh?-le dijo a Harry, con quien se sentó.

-Sí, ¡Qué cosa!-respondió él de una forma un tanto cortante. La miro con una especie de resentimiento, para luego poner atención al libro que había sacado de su mochila.

"¿Por qué actúa así?" se preguntó, pero el pensamiento desapareció por completo cuando el profesor silenció al salón y la clase comenzaba.

Como cada año que pasaban en Hogwarts, la materia de DCAO cambiaba de maestro o maestra y ese año no había sido la excepción. Quien les daba clase ahora era un auror que el Ministerio de Magia había enviado a Hogwarts a falta de voluntarios para el puesto.

No presto mucha atención a la clase, solo apuntaba lo que el profesor hacía aparecer en el pizarrón, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso divagando, divagando de lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado a Draco decir lo que tenía que decir el otro día.

"Tal vez me hubiera dicho información sobre mis padres" pensó, escribiendo sobre maleficios y sus efectos. "O quizás me hubiera ofrecido ¿Ayuda? No, no lo creo ¿O sí?" no tenía nada mejor en que pensar o mas bien, no quería pensar en otras cosas.

Termino la clase, guardó sus libros en la mochila y salió del aula, antes de que los demás alumnos se atropellaran por salir del aula. Estuvo esperando a que salieran Harry y Ron, ya que ahora tenían un descanso de una hora, antes de otra clase.

-Hoy no levantaste la mano-observó Ron algo extrañado, mientras se encaminaban a los jardines.- Creí que responderías cuando el profesor preguntó la clasificación de los maleficios.

-No escuche la pregunta-murmuró ella, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.- Estaba pensando en otras cosas, aparte.

-¿Ya tienes planes Harry para el fin de semana?-preguntó Ron a su amigo, quien estaba inusualmente callado.

-No estoy seguro, los veo después. Debo de ir a la sala común-y se volteó para encaminarse a la sala común, dejando a Ron y a Hermione algo perplejos.

-¿Por qué esta comportándose tan raro?-preguntó Hermione a Ron, viendo como su amigo se alejaba rápidamente, casi corriendo.

-No lo se, escuche ayer que tuvo una plática con Ginny-respondió el con voz sombría.

-¿Se pelearon?-preguntó ella con inquietud.

-No, creo que tienen opiniones diferentes sobre algo, no se de que porque yo iba entrando a la sala común cuando ellos salían-respondió él, empezando a caminar hacia los jardines.- ¿No vienes?

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo fue que no interviniste?-tal vez no debió de hacer esa pregunta, solo que no entendía cómo era posible que en esta ocasión él no se hubiera metido como siempre.

-No tenía tiempo, tenía tarea atrasada-se excuso él con facilidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se acomodaron en unas bancas de piedra, cerca de unos árboles. El viento estaba tranquilo pese a que ya era Noviembre, aunque también llevaban puestas sus bufandas y guantes por si acaso.

-¿Por qué hoy no fuiste a desayunar?-le preguntó Ron, en el momento en el que ella se sentó.

-Sabes, no me gusta ser la mira de la mitad de Hogwarts, es insoportable-respondió ella con simpleza.- Ahora entiendo como a veces se siente Harry, saber que todo el mundo te mira, que la gente espere reacciones de ti ¡Es horrible!

-Ya, pero ¿No te gusta ni un poco?

-¿Debería? Créeme que ser el centro de atención no es como dicen, el ser popular por algo tan horrible como lo de mis padres ¡No es agradable!-dijo ella no sin algo de brusquedad, empezando a sentirse incomoda ante la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Se quedaron callados, Ron parecía algo abrumado e incluso sorprendido por las respuestas de Hermione y ella, estaba algo enojada pero no quería pelear de nuevo ¿De que servía?

-¿Harry te ha dicho algo sobre los planes de este fin de semana?-preguntó Hermione, cuando ya se sentía más tranquila.

-Más o menos, aunque cuando platique con él anoche, sobre ellos, parecía indeciso.

-¿Indeciso? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó confundida ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí, parecía estar dándole vueltas al asunto.-explicó el con tranquilidad aunque se notaba que el también parecía extrañado como su amiga.- Después de lo de Ginny, parecía dudar.

-No te enojes pero me alegro que no te hayas metido esta vez en la conversación-dijo ella con una sonrisa, quizás Ron empezaría a superarlo, tal vez. Él le devolvió la sonrisa también, como si fuera otro de esos días en los que todo parecía estar bien.

De nuevo reinó el silencio, aunque no por mucho ya que se quedaron mirándose hasta que finalmente ambos empezaron a reírse. Se reían como hace tiempo no lo habían hecho, de nuevo esa simpleza de la vida que extrañaban.

Pararon de reírse en cuanto se dieron cuenta que Harry estaba con ellos, parecía sorprendido pero a la vez sonrío, parecía comprender los motivos por los que estaban riendo.

-¿Para que fuiste a la sala común?-preguntó muy risueña Hermione, viendo de reojo a Ron quien también estaba muy risueño.

-Por unas cosas que deje-contestó el sin darle importancia al tema.- ¿Qué clase nos toca?

-Pociones-respondió Ron con desagrado, esa no era una de sus clases preferidas, sobre todo por ciertas compañías.- Desgraciadamente es la que nos toca con el hurón saltador.

Hermione borro la sonrisa de su cara, poniéndose repentinamente seria y por lo que pudo notar, ese gesto no le paso desapercibido a Harry, quien se le quedo viendo por un rato antes de apurarlos para llegar a tiempo a la clase.

-La hora paso muy rápida ¿no Hermione?-le dijo Ron, mientras agarraban sus cosas para encaminarse a las mazmorras.

-Sí, el tiempo vuela-respondió ella un tanto malhumorada, pues empezaba a perder el poco buen humor que había tenido hace poco.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada, se volvieron a quedar callados, por lo que caminaron en silencio, uno muy incomodo por cierto, ya que podía sentir la mirada de Harry en su nuca. Estuvieron caminando así gran parte del camino hasta que finalmente, perdiendo la paciencia se volteó y dijo:

-Harry ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-No, nada-respondió el con sencillez, adelantándola, dejándola perpleja a ella y a Ron, quien pareció vacilar ante decir algo pero mejor se calló.

Llegaron a las mazmorras, en la que les tocaba clase ya estaban casi la mayoría de los alumnos esperando a que se abriera la puerta y pudieran entrar. Por supuesto, todavía no había llegado Draco.

Se escucharon fuertes pisadas, por lo que se apartaron de la puerta para dejar salir a unos alumnos de quinto año de Hufflepuff, para luego entrar. El profesor ya los estaba esperando sentado en el escritorio, eso solo significaba una cosa: la clase sería teórica.

-Bien chicos, tomen asiento ¡Ya vamos a empezar!-dijo el profesor, así que todos tomaron asiento.- ¡Joven Malfoy! Llega a tiempo, tome asiento junto a Rupert y la señorita Granger.

Hermione tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Ron, quien solo puso mala cara ante la orden del profesor. ¿Por qué Harry no se había sentado con ellos? Lo busco en la aula y lo encontró sentado junto a otros dos Ravenclaws que parecían sorprendidos e incluso algo intimidados al estar sentados junto a él.

-Ron ¿Por qué Harry no se sentó con nosotros?-preguntó en un susurro mientras veía como Draco se dirigía al lugar ordenado, con la misma o peor cara de repulsión que Ron.

-No lo se, te digo que anda medio raro-repuso este, viendo también como el Slytherin se sentaba junto a el.

-Bien, ya estamos todos. El tema de la clase de hoy…

"¿Por qué simplemente no busco la forma de hablar con él?" se preguntó Hermione, empezaba a sentirse ansiosa por hablar con el chico. "¿Pero por que quiero hablar con él?" se preguntaba, intentando encontrar una respuesta. Y parecía estar cerca de encontrar una; "Será porque lo extraño" se respondió. Al principio había sentido alivio al hecho de que Ron se encontrara entre ellos pero ahora solo sentía malestar, tal vez así sería más fácil mirarlo de reojo porque con Ron en medio…

-¿Señorita Granger?-escuchó la voz del profesor llamándola.

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella, dejando atrás sus divagaciones.

-¿Cuál es la respuesta?

-¿Perdón?-preguntó ella, intentando recordar cuando había hecho una pregunta pero no lograba recordar.

-He hecho una pregunta y esperaba su respuesta-se explicó el profesor, perplejo ante la falta de atención de una de sus mejores estudiantes.- ¿Cuál es?

-Lo siento, no escuche la pregunta-replicó ella sintiendo como se ruborizaba ante la vergüenza evidente del momento, aparte que sentía las miradas de toda la clase en ella, incluso la de él.

-La respuesta es el bezoar y el filtro de los muertos. Debe descansar más señorita Granger-habló con seriedad el profesor, para pasando luego a continuar la lección.- Como les iba diciendo, el filtro de muertos…

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Hermione?-le susurró Ron, pero ella hizo caso omiso de la pregunta, pues de nuevo estaba en sus pensamientos.

"Tal vez no hablábamos mucho pero cuando lo hacíamos, era bueno" se dijo, recordando alguna que otra pequeña conversación que habían tenido.

Sonrío, recordando algunas frases que Draco decía, tan propias de él, tan típicas y ahora las extrañaba. No pudo evitar tratar de mirarlo de reojo, solo para encontrar que el estaba escribiendo ¿Debería ella también de escribir? Y entonces sucedió de nuevo, le correspondió la mirada pero solo por una fracción de segundo para luego volver a sus apuntes.

Quedo insatisfecha con eso pero no pudo volver a intentar mirarlo porque Ron se encorvo más hacia la mesa, tomando apuntes, vaya era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo.

-Termino la clase chicos, nos vemos mañana-dijo el profesor, todos los alumnos agradecieron sus palabras; las clases teóricas de pociones eran aburridas y no servían de mucho pero pues era el protocolo de las clases.

-¿Por qué no tomaste notas Hermione?-le preguntó algo contrariado Ron, mientras salían de la mazmorra.

-¿No tome notas?-preguntó extrañada.

-No ¡Tuve que tomarlas yo!-exclamó Ron de nuevo con malhumor.- ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

-Lo siento, estoy muy distraída-respondió ella tratando de arreglarse el cabello.- Pero no te hace daño tomar apuntes, aprendes desde el principio.

-Como sea ¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó el chico, medio interesado en la respuesta ya que no estaba muy seguro si ella la respondería.

-No, nada en especial-murmuró ella mientras miraba de reojo como Draco salía de la mazmorra y subía las escaleras, para salir a los pasillos.

-Ya me imaginaba que dirías eso-replicó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Dónde esta Harry?

-Creí que estaba detrás de nosotros-respondió ella no sin algo de confusión, buscándolo a sus espaldas pero no había nadie.

-No, debió de haber salido antes-dijo Ron, quien también parecía extrañado que su amigo no estuviera con ellos.- Él también ha estado raro.

Hermione asintió ¿Por qué Harry estaba actuando tan extraño? Al menos no era la única que lo había notado.

-Tenemos dos horas libres antes de la siguiente clase ¿no?

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó ella con poco interés.

-Creí que íbamos a adelantar tarea como tu dices-respondió de nuevo extrañado Ron, ante la actitud de su amiga.

-No pues, tenemos mañana y el fin de semana ¿no?-dijo ella tratando de sonar animada, aunque ni siquiera lograba convencerse a ella.

-Sí pero el trabajo de pociones es muy largo ¡Parezco tu al preocuparme por ello!-exclamó Ron un tanto burlón.- En fin, mira estamos cerca de la sala común, entremos.

Era cierto, habían caminado y subido escaleras y Hermione había hecho poco caso pues en su cabeza solo estaba pensando en Draco Malfoy, solo en él. "¿Qué me pasa hoy? ¿Por qué no logro sacármelo del pensamiento?".

Draco Malfoy caminaba solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo, pues sabía que no era bueno acostumbrarse a la compañía, no era bueno.

Entró a la biblioteca, caminando directamente hacia la sección de pociones, era mejor darse prisa con el trabajo que les había dejado Slughorn, luego no tendría tiempo para preocupaciones menores como tareas o trabajos escolares.

Encontró sin problemas el libro que buscaba, dio una ojeada a su alrededor, había pocos estudiantes y la atmosfera era ideal para que el pudiera ponerse a trabajar sin incomodidades pero algo era diferente, quizás la compañía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo añoro estar con alguien, no importaba quien, solo deseaba estar acompañado.

Y pensó en Hermione, en como la había visto últimamente esos días, tenía un aspecto tan desmejorado que solo podía ser una causa, pues ese aspecto ya lo había visto en muchas personas, era la angustia y la preocupación. ¿Cómo estaría ella?

"No debería de preocuparme por ella" se dijo, eso no estaba bien, es más ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo pasar? ¿Por qué no podía tomarlo con indiferencia? Algo era diferente, algo había cambiado.

Trato de quitarse esos pensamientos, no debía de pensar en ella ahora, no debía. Tomo el libro y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la biblioteca, sin querer permanecer en ella por más tiempo.

Fue a su sala común, sabía que a esas horas no había muchos estudiantes, la mayoría estaban en clase además que solo estarían estudiantes de séptimo o sexto grado, quizás y encontrara a alguien con quien hablar.

Después de pronunciar la contraseña y que el muro se abriera y el pudiera pasar, subió a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con Zabini quien al parecer estaba leyendo una carta. No hizo caso de el, por lo que cerro la puerta y se fue a su cama.

-Me sorprende que estés en el dormitorio-murmuró Zabini, arrugando la hoja que tenía entre manos para luego con un movimiento de varita, quemarla.

-Lo preferí esta vez, eso es todo-respondió Draco sin darle mucha importancia.- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Cartas, cosas que hacer-replicó Zabini en un tono un tanto sombrío.- ¿En verdad te unirás a los mortifagos?

Draco volteó a verlo, extrañado y un poco confundido por la pregunta que le había hecho, pero no solo eso, con la misma pregunta parecía indicarle, querer decirle algo.

-No lo sé, son muchas las cosas que debo de pensar-respondió él, mirando el libro que tenía entre manos.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso de nuevo?

-Nada más, es solo que cambias muy rápido de parecer. Un día estás seguro, otro indeciso y al siguiente ¿En verdad querrás unirte?-lo explicó todo de una forma tan sencilla y directa, que Draco no pudo más que quedarse callado. Era verdad lo que decía su amigo pero ¿Hasta que punto?

-Muchas cosas están pasando a la vez, pero estoy seguro que el Señor Tenebroso entenderá-trató de justificarse pero le fallo la voz un poco, por lo que carraspeó al final.- Y bien ¿Qué tal van los demás con las misiones y todo eso?

-Bueno, Crabbe y Goyle no han tenido mucho que hacer, al parecer no son necesarios para el Lord. Nott pues, está ansioso por tener una misión o algo pero no la ha obtenido y yo, pues preparándome para mi misión-respondió Zabini con tranquilidad, al menos lo mejor que pudo aparentar.

-¿Cuál es tu misión? ¿Es interesante?

-Bastante interesante, no tienes idea.-respondió el joven, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ya veo-susurró Draco. Hace mucho que no hablaba con Zabini, pero las pocas últimas veces que lo había hecho, había notado que estaba muy nervioso y tenso.- Tu misión te es difícil ¿verdad?

-Bastante, y en verdad es algo que no quiero hacer-murmuró Zabini, viendo el suelo. No tenía ganas de encarar a quien el consideraba su mejor amigo, no quería.- Pero son órdenes y no puedo desobedecerlas.

-Sí, haz lo que tengas que hacer-afirmó Draco, conocía la furia del Señor Tenebroso.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Zabini?

El joven asintió ¿Qué le podría pedir?

-Avísame cuando el Señor Tenebroso este ya muy furioso conmigo por no unirme a él.

-Pero… ¿Te nos vas a unir, no?

-Eso supongo-dijo para finalizar la conversación, abriendo el libro que tenía entre manos para hacer su trabajo.

Pasaron un par de horas, era tiempo de que Draco fuera a su siguiente clase, por lo que cerró el libro y enrollo el pergamino. Zabini ya se había ido, por supuesto. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila y bajo corriendo las escaleras, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Atravesando finalmente el muro, continuó corriendo, quitando prácticamente a todo el mundo a su paso, pero a la última persona que quitó le había pegado con la mochila, inintencionadamente.

-Lo siento-dijo una disculpa rápida al voltearse rápidamente, solo para ver una conocida cara mirándolo con enojo para que luego solo bajara la vista.

La había reconocido, por supuesto, era Hermione. Pero no era el momento para detenerse, no podía llegar tarde a clases, sería la tercera vez y podría salir castigado, algo que no quería ni necesitaba.

"De acuerdo Draco, corre. Nadie te detendrá" pensó Hermione sobándose el hombro, vaya que si le había dolido el golpe ¿Qué tanto cargaría en la mochila?

-Hermione ¿No entrarás a clase?-era Ron quien la llamaba, señalando la puerta. Ya todos los estudiantes estaban sentándose y sacando sus libros, solo faltaba que llegara la profesora McGonagall.

-Sí, ya voy-respondió ella, entrando al aula para tomar asiento junto a él.- ¿Dónde está Harry?

-No lo sé, tal vez no vaya a entrar a clases.-dijo Ron, mirando a la puerta, esperando ver a su amigo entrar.

-Disculpen la tardanza muchachos-dijo la profesora McGonagall entrando al aula y cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

Se acercó al pizarrón, la clase ya iba a empezar.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo al programa hoy vamos a ver las transformaciones sin varita, es un tema difícil por lo que requiero su atención-dijo, luego se aclaró la garganta y continuó.- Bien, para empezar, tenemos que hacernos la pregunta de…

Se interrumpió y vio la ventana. Todos los estudiantes también observaron la ventana, queriendo ver lo que su profesora veía. Ella se acercó y la abrió, dejando pasar una lechuza enorme de un color marrón, sosteniendo una carta.

Ella la tomo y la lechuza se fue de inmediato, solo observó el remitente ¿Debería abrirla ahora o podía esperar? Suspiró fuertemente mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y se sentaba, la abrió con rapidez e incluso con algo de desesperación, solo leyó las primeras líneas antes de doblarla y meterla al sobre. Debía de serenarse, no era el momento de actuar a la ligera, era solo que lo poco que había leído era tan imposible pero ¿Y si era cierto? Debería de comprobarlo cuando antes.

-Lo siento chicos, la clase de hoy queda cancelada-anunció, tratando de que su voz sonara fuerte y clara.- Pueden irse.

Todos los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos para luego empezar a recoger sus cosas e irse, unos cuantos se quedaron mirando a la profesora, dudosos de su orden, pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza por lo que también se fueron.

Los últimos en el aula eran Ron y Hermione, estaban rezagados ya que ella estaba metiendo de nuevo a su mochila todos los libros que usaba en la clase. La profesora notó su tardanza pero también la ausencia de alguien más.

-¿Dónde está el señor Potter?-preguntó ella con la voz algo temblorosa. Ninguno respondió por lo que volvió a hacer la pregunta, esta vez con su voz de siempre.

-No entró a clase-respondió rápidamente Hermione, notando como Ron le echaba una mirada furibunda.

La profesora se quedo callada y ya sin prestarles atención volvió a sus asuntos.

-Bien hecho Hermione ¿No crees que hubieras podido haber mentido por una vez?-la regaño Ron, cuando ya estaban en los pasillos.

Ella lo ignoró y cambió de dirección, ahora dirigiéndose a los jardines. Escuchó la clara pregunta de Ron ¿A dónde vas? Pero no se molesto en voltearse, por lo que siguió caminando.

Encontró una banca que estaba medio escondida por unos árboles, así no sería vista ni molestada por nadie, perfecto. Dejó su mochila arrinconada por algún lado y se sentó, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Tal vez lo malo de aquel lugar es que se encontraba muy cerca del pasillo principal en los jardines por lo que se escuchaba todo el ruido y alboroto.

-Ha actuado muy extraño pero ¿No será por lo que ha pasado?-preguntaba una voz femenina, parecía segura en lo que decía pero la respuesta desbarato todo lo que había dicho.

-No lo se, empiezo a sospechar que algo no está bien-replicó una voz masculina con un volumen un tanto más fuerte.- No sabemos que tan "amigos" son ellos dos como…

-De acuerdo, no quería decir esto pero ¿En verdad se les puede considerar amigos?-preguntó Ginny, había identificado su voz por fin.

-Lo que sea que sean no me importa, lo que importa son los hechos, lo que está ocurriendo-respondió Harry con rapidez.- Además, ¿Y si ese tipo sabe algo? ¿Y si vendiera la información a cambio de otra información?

-Harry, ¡Hermione es nuestra amiga! Nunca haría algo como eso-respondió con absoluta lealtad y seguridad.- La llevas conociendo muchos años, ella ha sido buena amiga y ¿Dudas de ella?

-Los tiempos cambian, no quiero decir esto, pero a veces nos enfrentamos a mentiras o traiciones de quienes no nos esperamos-replicó él molesto.- Te doy el ejemplo de Colagusano y mis padres, ellos confiaban en él y mira lo que sucedió ¡Y lo conocían en verdad!

Ginny se quedó callada, reflexionando sobre lo que estaban hablando. Era horrible dudar de una de sus mejores amigas pero en los tiempos que estaban viviendo ¿Quién ganaba, la mentira o la traición?

-No puedo creerlo, ella no haría algo así ¡No lo haría!

-La gente es capaz de muchas cosas cuando esta desesperada y cegada por algo o alguien, hay cosas de las que uno es capaz que ni llegas a imaginar-respondió en un susurro Harry, hablando con gravedad.- Pero tienes razón, no nos precipitemos al menos por hoy.

Y se alejaron, dejando atrás sin saberlo a Hermione, quien de nuevo se estaba desbaratando en lágrimas de dolor, tristeza y desesperación. Pero debía de ser fuerte, de demostrarles que estaban equivocados pero es que ¿Cómo podían desconfiar de ella? Ella jamás podría traicionarlos, engañarlos, mentirles ¿Acaso no confiaban en ella? ¿En verdad haría algo así contra ellos? ¿No la consideraban ya una amiga como ella a ellos?

Vio el reloj, en unos cinco minutos hubiera acabado la clase de transformaciones si hubieran tenido una y luego tendría de nuevo tiempo libre ¿Qué podía hacer? "De acuerdo, adelantaré tarea" así ya tendría algo que hacer pero había un problema ¿Qué habían dejado de tarea? No tenía la menor idea, tendría que preguntarle a alguien que estaba con ella en sus clases.

De nuevo, seco sus lágrimas y recogió su mochila, supuso que iría a la sala común para ver si estaba alguien de sus clases, quizás Neville o alguien más. No quería pensar en sus amigos por el momento, solo quería pensar para poder arreglar las cosas, solo eso.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos y luego de tomar uno o dos atajos aprendidos de Harry y Ron, estaba ya frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Contraseña?

-Diente de león-murmuró ella, dejándola pasar el retrato. La sala común estaba vacía a excepción de unos alumnos de sexto y Neville Longbottom. Sonrió, al menos tenía suerte en encontrarlo.

-¡Hola Neville!-lo saludó ella tratando de aparentar alegría. Él le respondió el saludo también con alegría, al parecer no creía que hubiera algo malo con ella.- Oye ¿Podrías decirme que nos dejaron en DCAO? Se me olvidó apuntarlo.

-Claro Hermione, nos dejaron esquemas sobre las diferencias entre criaturas mágicas y criaturas tenebrosas-respondió con ánimo Neville, feliz de que pudiera devolverle uno de los múltiples favores que le debía.

Agradeció y después de intercambiar con él una que otra frase sobre banalidades tales como el clima o el ambiente escolar, se despidió y estaba a punto de irse otra vez cuando vio entrar a Harry, Ginny y Ron. Bien, al menos podría arreglar con ellos los malentendidos.

-Hola, tenemos que hablar-dijo ella con voz seria pero firme.- Creo que tenemos un malentendido.

Ron se le quedo viendo extrañado y Harry y Ginny solo intercambiaron una mirada.

-Podemos hablar en el dormitorio-sugirió Harry, todos aceptaron y subieron las escaleras.

-Bien Hermione ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Ginny tratando de sonar amigable y cordial, sentándose en la cama de Harry junto a él. Ron se quedo parado junto a la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, eso creo-respondió ella con una sonrisa. Hizo recordar a sus amigos a Umbridge, la forma en que se enojaba.- ¿Ustedes saben que son mis mejores amigos, no?

-Hermione, tu eres también para nosotros una muy buena amiga-respondió Ginny señalando a los otros chicos. ¿A dónde conduciría todo esto?

-Entonces, somos buenos, leales y confiables amigos ¿no?-la voz le empezaba a temblar y no sabía si era por la ira o el dolor que sentía.

-Si, eso tratamos de ser-respondió Harry, mirando de soslayo a Ginny, quien le devolvió una preocupada mirada.

-Bueno, si somos los buenos y felices amigos ¿Por qué no confían en mi?

Ginny solo miro a Harry quien se quedo viendo a Hermione con una mirada un tanto calculadora, antes que pudiera decir algo, fue Ron quien respondió.

-Confiamos en ti pero tu eres la que nunca confía en nosotros, nunca nos dices que te pasa-empezó a decir Ron algo molesto.- Queremos ayudarte pero tu solo dices un simple nada y…

Harry y Ginny se volvieron a mirar, parecía que Ron finalmente estaba sacando todo lo que había sentido cuando habían terminado su noviazgo ¿O era algo más?

-¡Yo confío en ustedes!-exclamó Hermione, señalando a cada uno de ellos.- Los he apoyado, los he ayudado ¿Por que ustedes no pueden hacer lo mismo?

-Hermione, nosotros por supuesto que hacemos lo mismo por ti-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-No lo creo, siempre parece que yo soy su enciclopedia andante y su caja de pañuelos desechables cuando lo necesitan-dijo ella levantando la voz. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas pero no importaba. ¿Cómo podían hacerle esto?

-No te enojes Hermione, pero cuando tienes algo y queremos ayudarte tú no logras abrirte-expreso Ginny bajando la mirada.- Pero aun así eso no importa, tú sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

-De acuerdo, entonces soy una amiga que sería capaz de traicionarlos ¿no?

-Hermione, creo que entiendo la situación, yo…-empezó a decir Harry pero sorpresivamente fue interrumpido por Ron.

-Nosotros haríamos lo imposible por ti ¡Y tu no puedes decir ni una mentira por nosotros!-dijo casi gritando Ron, señalándose y luego a los demás.

-¡Ron! No digas esas cosas-dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie también, parecía que esto era una pelea que no dejaba de empeorar.

-Sí, dije la verdad a McGonagall, que Harry no había asistido a clase ¿Y? no era cuestión de vida o muerte-replicó furiosa Hermione, también ya gritando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-esta vez la pregunta provino de Harry, mirándola casi horrorizado ante lo que había hecho.

-Era la verdad Harry, además como si alguna vez alguien no faltara a una clase.

-¿Sabías el porqué sobre ello?-preguntó él a su vez con voz fría.

-No, pero…

-¿Entonces por que actúas a tu parecer?-le preguntó Ron, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme que diablos hice como para que decir la verdad fuera un pecado?-preguntó ella viéndolos con dolor, secándose las lágrimas que escurrían por su cara y empezaban a mojar su túnica.

-Sucede Hermione, que en esa clase a la que iba faltar Harry iba a contactar a la Orden del Fénix y solicitar apoyo para salir de Hogwarts-explicó seriamente Ginny, también cruzada de brazos.- Pero debes saber que McGonagall tenía órdenes de no dejarlo salir por ningún motivo, incluso aunque fuera por la Orden. Ella sabía que tenía intenciones de salir después de escuchar una de nuestras conversaciones y ahora con esto pues…

Hermione se quedó callada, asimilando lo que le estaba diciendo Ginny, quien también parecía ahora estar sumamente seria.

-¿Y yo cómo iba a saber? Si alguien me hubiera dicho…-empezó a decir pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Ron.

-Cualquiera hubiera inventado una excusa sin necesidad de saber algo.

-Como sea ¿Por qué no me dijeron lo que planeaban? Los hubiera ayudado.

-Ese es el problema Hermione, nosotros podemos confiar en ti pero tu no en nosotros ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?-susurró Harry. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado ni tan frío como ahora, ese no era su amigo ¿O sí?

-¡Confió en ustedes!

-¡No lo suficiente como para contarnos tus problemas y poder ayudarte!-replicó Ginny con enojo.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto? Si no les digo es porque…

-No importa Hermione, entendemos que confías en nosotros pero no lo suficiente como para poder ayudarte-respondió Ginny, sentándose de nuevo en la cama de Harry.

-Ginny ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú eres mi amiga y me conoces-dijo Hermione terriblemente herida. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus amigos?

-¿Quién te conoce Hermione? ¡Yo creí conocerte! Creí ver una muchacha linda, confiable, comprensiva, dulce…-Ron parecía también muy herido y lo que ella nunca había imaginado estaba pasando, estaba llorando en verdad ¡Ron estaba llorando!- Y te quise como a nadie pero, tu y yo nunca pudimos hablar en verdad.

-Ron ¿Pero que dices? ¡Claro que hablamos!-dijo ella sollozando y sentándose en otra cama, las lágrimas ya no las podía contener. ¿Por qué estaban siendo así de crueles con ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les había hecho?

-No Hermione, siempre hablamos de mi y los demás ¿Pero y de ti? ¡Nunca!-dijo Ron, el también parecía dolido. Harry y Ginny no dejaban de mirarse para luego mirar al chico, él también parecía estar sufriendo tanto como Hermione.

-Fuiste comprensiva con todos ¡Menos conmigo! Si alguna vez en verdad te hubieras sentando conmigo con la intención de hablar…

-¡Tu terminaste conmigo! Y todo por lo de Harry y Ginny, ellos…

-¿Ves? En nuestra relación siempre se podía hablar de ellos menos de nosotros.

Hermione se quedo callada, ya no sabía que más decir, todos parecían en su contra, hasta Ginny pero debía de hacer un último intento.

-No los traicionaría ¡Jamás!

-No para nada-susurró Harry con ira.- Excepto con tu gran amigo Malfoy ¿no?

Ron se quedo callado y estático ante lo que acaba de escuchar ¿Hermione amiga de Malfoy?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Draco en esto?

-Ves, hasta lo llamas con su nombre ¡Vaya confianza!-dijo Harry, rechinando los dientes de ira.

-Hermione ¿Es cierto?-preguntó Ron, esta vez algo más calmado, una calma que incluso asustó a Hermione y preocupó a Ginny.

-Sí, es cierto Ron. Él puede ser un amigo para mi como ustedes lo son-afirmó ella, volviendo a secar sus lágrimas.

-¡Suficiente! Es el colmo ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto Hermione? Vas y te haces amiga de esa víbora, haz lo que quieras ¡No importa! Ya tuve demasiado-Ron solo la vio con tristeza y dolor antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio de un tirón y salir caminando rápidamente.

Ginny lo siguió, no sin antes también ver a Hermione con decepción y algo de enojo.

-Harry, ¿Cómo puedes creer que los traicionaría con él?

-Digamos que cuando te lo encuentras en los pasillos, te le quedas viendo, cuando estás en clase lo miras de reojo... ¿Debo decir más?-dijo Harry, quien estaba de espaldas a ella.- He observado Hermione y…

-¿No confían en mi?

-Ya fue suficiente, me voy-dijo Harry, harto de tener que pelear o hablar con ella. Y salió del dormitorio también, dejándola sola.

"Son unos tontos ¡Tontos!" pensó con ira, ¿Cómo los podría traicionar? En su desesperación, pateó los baúles, arrancó las cortinas, desgarró las almohadas. Finalmente se reclino en un poste de una cama y siguió llorando, nunca se había sentido tan mal ¡Nunca!

Respiró hondamente, tratando de serenarse. Miro a su alrededor y observo el desastre que había hecho, no lo podía dejar así. Con unos movimientos de varita todo volvió a su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado, nada.

Bajo las escaleras del dormitorio, en la sala común todo parecía normal y nadie se fijo en ella, al menos eso era lo que creyó. Atravesó el retrato y salio, decidió ir a la biblioteca, después de todo, debía de recoger un libro.

Pidió el libro a la bibliotecaria quien la miro con curiosidad más no dijo nada, se lo dio y ella se sentó en la primer mesa libre que encontró, abriendo el libro y disponiéndose a leer.

-¿Tiene el libro "Criaturas oscuras" de Charles Williams?-escuchó preguntar a una voz fría repleta de superioridad, una voz que no había escuchado por mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento, la última copia ya fue prestada-respondió la bibliotecaria.

-¿Y quien la tiene?-preguntó con una frialdad e ira tan inmensa, que Hermione no pudo evitar encogerse en su asiento.

-Ella-respondió la bibliotecaria, señalando a Hermione quien sabía estaba siendo señalada.

Draco fijo la vista en la Gryffindoriana quien parecía estar muy enfrascada en lo que estaba leyendo, entrecerró los ojos y caminó hacia ella.


	20. Comprensión y Verdad

_Hola! Finalmente puedo subir otro capítulo de este fic, lamento de nuevo la tardanza pero ya saben las razones: escuela. Muchas gracias por leer, en vdd lo aprecio mucho._

_Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black: Hola! Me agrada q t guste la historia, grax x tu review._

_Gabrielle Felton: Hola! Sobre lo q comentaste de Draco y Hermione, se vera más sobre eso en este capítulo. Me da gusto q t haya gustado el capítulo, grax x tu review._

_maring: Hola! Se q eso enojaria a muchos, el q tus amigos no confien en ti... Me da gusto q t este gustando la historia, gracias x tu review._

_Karenzita: Hola! Se q es una situación dificil en la q esta Hermione, pro ya veras como resultara el asunto. Grax tu review_

_chivis: Hola! ya sabes, ahora si q la escuela. Aqui esta la actualización, q la disfrutes! Grax x tu review!_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Hola Jejeje, eso d poko cerebro jaja lo entiendo, grax x tu review_

_PaolaLissete: Hola! Muchas gracias x las felicitaciones jeje, me alegro q la historia t este gustando más y tenga más forma. D nuevo, un gracias x tus consejos y paciencia, grax x tu review tmb!_

_En verdad, les agradezco q lean mi historia. Sería fabuloso si me dejaran un review ) Q disfruten el capítulo_

**Cap XX: Comprensión y Verdad**

Se sentó frente a ella, no podía ver su cara pero sabía que no le pasaría inadvertida su presencia. De acuerdo, estaban ellos dos de nuevo sentados en una mesa de la biblioteca como muchas otras repetidas veces en ese año escolar, pero como siempre sucedía, las circunstancias cambiaban.

-Bien Hermione Granger, me darás inmediatamente el libro que necesito ¡Ahora!-habló con voz calmada pero sin ocultar del todo la ira que imprimía en cada palabra, especialmente en las de su nombre.

-Lo siento mucho Draco Malfoy, pero yo estoy leyéndolo. Tendrás que esperar a que devuelvan otra copia-dijo ella con voz nasal, debido a las tantas lágrimas que había derramado. Cualquier otro hubiera pensado que estaba enferma, pero ¡Terrible ilusión! Era demasiado tarde para que él pensara eso.

-No se qué demonios tienes ahora Granger, limítate a darme el libro-dijo más alto de lo que hubiera dicho, pues la bibliotecaria volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, haciendo ver un dedo que claramente significaba silencio.

-No ahora Draco, insúltame, humíllame de nuevo, amenázame ¡Pero no ahora por favor!-dijo Hermione con esa voz nasal que empezaba a molestar a Draco, lo molestaba demasiado y no sabía porque.

-De acuerdo, compórtate de la forma inmadura de siempre, lloriqueando por ahí y por allá-dijo él furioso, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que le diera el dichoso libro?

Hermione cerró el libro y lo encaró, no quería hacerlo pero ¿Debía de arruinar lo poco que quedaba? Miró antes a la mesa para después subir la mirada y mirarlo a los ojos, fue consciente de que Draco la vio con algo de sorpresa y bajaba la mirada.

-Draco, yo…yo… ¡Lo siento mucho!-susurró ella derramando lágrimas, lágrimas que veía caer el Slytherin en la mesa, empapando la madera.- Nunca te deje explicarte y quizás después de todo, tengas razón al decir que soy inmadura.

Se tapo la cara con las manos, incapaz de poder ver la expresión de Draco, incapaz de poder ver otra mirada de dolor, enojo o decepción dirigida a ella ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría ese martirio?

Draco se revolvió el cabello al escucharla, guardó silencio, viendo como gota por gota, lágrima por lágrima resbalaban hasta la mesa. ¿Qué debía decir? Generalmente era él quien se disculpaba no ella y ahora, cambiaba la jugada, cambiaba todo.

-Hermione ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó finalmente con todo el control que le fue posible en su voz. Claramente debía de haber pasado algo malo, muy malo.

Ella negó con la cabeza ¿Para que querría escuchar lo que tenía que decir? ¿Para burlarse más de ella? Pero tal vez fuera cierto, total ¿Quién más le quedaba? Él tal vez no la consolara o le dijera una palabra linda pero seguramente escucharía, siempre escuchaba.

Si había algo que había notado desde que pasara más tiempo con él es que en verdad escuchaba, puede que no acabara diciendo algo pero el saber que había alguien escuchándola no tenía precio.

La negación exasperó a Draco ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicada?

-¿No me lo quieres decir?-preguntó, levantando por fin su mirada y viendo como ella estaba con las manos en la cara. Trató de hablar como si fuera un amigo más para ella pero si no quería hablar ¿Qué sentido tenía presionarla?

Hermione finalmente retiró las manos de su cara y se limitó a ponerlas en la mesa, su mirada también estaba dirigida a la mesa. Parpadeó y encaro de nuevo a Draco, quien la miraba fijamente. ¿Por qué sus ojos nunca podían expresar emoción?

-Yo…tuve una pelea con mis amigos-empezó ella a hablar, controlando los sollozos y lágrimas que luchaban por salir.- Y estoy preocupada por mis padres.

Quiso decir algo más pero le pareció una tontería por lo que enmudeció de nuevo, volviendo a bajar la vista y fijándola en el libro. Pero no consiguió evitar los pensamientos, los sentimientos y empezaron a salir nuevas lágrimas, lágrimas silenciosas.

Draco la veía llorar. Habían sido varias las veces en las que la había visto llorar este año, aunque quizás estas últimas eran las más graves, quien sabe. Parecía querer decir algo más Hermione por lo que la animo con una mirada, una que ella respondió al bajarla.

-Y me siento sola, completamente sola-respondió en un bajo susurro. Sabía que se había sonrojado a pesar de la situación, pues le daba pena admitir que era vulnerable.

"Vaya que esta destrozada, ni siquiera estaba así cuando termino con Weasley" pensó, recordando perfectamente ese día. No recordaba ya porque la había consolado aquel día, quizás porque no le agradaba ver llorar a la gente, lo molestaba, pues como bien sabía era una debilidad.

Y ahora que veía a Hermione llorar, de nuevo se sentía incomodo, más no porque ella estuviera llorando sino por ¿Las razones?

-No sabes en verdad lo que es soledad-dijo, tomando el libro y abriéndolo.- Dices tenerla pero ¿En verdad es?

Hermione se lo quedo viendo con extrañeza y tristeza. ¿Por qué decía eso? Ella por supuesto que había sentido varias veces la soledad, puede que incluso más que él ¿Cómo podía decir que no sabía lo que era en verdad?

-Draco, todos hemos experimentado la soledad alguna vez-dijo entre tartamudeos, limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban en su rostro.

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice-murmuró en respuesta. Hermione solo se quedo callada, parecía como si Draco también tuviera algo por contar.

-¿Qué te sucedió a ti?-preguntó ella, parecía como si en verdad estuvieran hablando, y no sobre otras cosas que en verdad no importaban mucho.

-No importa realmente-respondió él fijando la vista en la estantería que estaba detrás de ella. De nuevo parecía tan poderoso e invulnerable, ¿Cómo le haría para que sus ojos no lo traicionaran como los de ella?

Hermione guardó silencio y escuchó en su mente de nuevo lo que le decían Harry, Ron y Ginny. _"¡No lo suficiente como para contarnos tus problemas y poder ayudarte!" "¿Quién te conoce Hermione? ¡Yo creí conocerte! Creí ver una muchacha linda, confiable, comprensiva, dulce…"_

Rompió a llorar de nuevo ¿Por qué le habían dicho eso? Ella en verdad estaba para apoyarlos, eran sus mejores amigos en el mundo y que ellos le hubieran dicho tan terrible cosa ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te peleaste con tus amigos?-preguntó con voz seria Draco. No con un tono frío o desinteresado, simplemente serio.

-Ellos…bueno, más bien yo…creen que no confío en ellos-logro decir después de otros sollozos. Y para su sorpresa, el muchacho sonrío, no era una sonrisa de felicidad sino una de comprensión, una de conocimiento.

-Por supuesto, confianza-susurró él tan bajo que Hermione apenas logró escucharlo. Volteó a verla con algo de contrariedad y luego volvió a fijar la vista en la estantería.- Todo se basa en confianza.

Hermione lo miro extrañada ¿De que estaba hablando?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sin confianza, no hay ni habrá nada-murmuró él como si estuviera recitando palabras de memoria y así era, podía recordar perfectamente, cuando había empezado a entender, a aprender…

"-_¡Lucius, por favor! Entiende que son órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, no puedes actuar a la ligera con ello-había dicho una voz que Draco nunca había escuchado. Se encontraba cerca de la entrada a la sala, su papá había recibido al parecer a alguien muy importante y el sentía mucha curiosidad puesto que por primera vez había visto a su padre serio y enojado a la vez._

_-Me lo dejo en mi poder, me dejo instrucciones-había respondido su padre con fervor, seguro de lo que decía._

_-No te ayudaremos con semejante fechoría, Dumbledore se dará cuenta de inmediato-dijo la voz, cada vez más cerca de donde él se encontraba. Había una planta que podría ocultarlo muy bien.- ¡En esto no nos metemos!_

_Y el hombre se marchó, caminando por el largo pasillo hacia la entrada, poniéndose el saco, sin saber que él estaba oculto. Su padre solo lo siguió unos pasos para luego encontrarlo. Temió un regaño pero al contrario, solo obtuvo una simple frase:_

_-Sin confianza, no hay ni habrá nada Draco.-había murmurado para luego dejarlo solo, intentando entender el significado."_

Y no había sido hasta mucho tiempo después, por su quinto año que había empezado a entender.

Volteó a ver a Hermione, parecía confundida pero también parecía reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho.

-Draco, la confianza…

-Sin ella no hay ni habrá nada Hermione, es lo natural-replicó el Slytherin, encarándola, haciendo que ella volteara a ver a otro lado.

-Pero, mis amigos…ellos, yo…-pero no sabía que decir, hace unos minutos le habían dicho que no confiaban en ella, claramente lo habían dicho entonces ¿Todos estos años que…?

Pudo notar como Hermione intentaba encontrar una evasiva a lo dicho pero por el momento no había alguna, además que si ella había dicho que sus amigos no confiaban en ella…

-Los verdaderos amigos confían en ti aunque no lo reconozcan-logro murmurar después, tratando de rechazar lo que él había dicho.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué no habrían de reconocerlo?-preguntó. Claramente ella confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos pero ellos ya no confiaban tanto en ella ¿Por qué no podía admitirlo? ¿Por qué no decir la verdad?

Y de nuevo volteó a verlo, traía lágrimas en los ojos pero murmuró finalmente lo que Draco había esperado que dijera:

-Por que no les importa-le costo trabajo pronunciar esa frase como si quemara su garganta con solo decirla. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso?-. Pero ellos me importan y yo a ellos.

-Creo que tendremos esta conversación en otro momento-repuso Draco. Si ella no quería entender ¿Obligarla sería la solución? "Paciencia, lo entenderá poco a poco" se dijo, poniéndose de pie y regresándole el libro.- Te veré después, supongo.

"Dile algo, no puedes dejarlo ir así" se dijo, cerrando los ojos, consciente de cómo el joven se iba alejando lentamente. "Solo me queda él" pensó con tristeza. Otra lágrima resbaló por su cara.

-Draco ¡Espera!-dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Pero afortunadamente el chico solo había dado unos pasos.

Draco volteó sorprendido de que le llamara Hermione pero sobre todo, por el tono en que lo había dicho, uno de desesperación. Ahí estaba ella, volteándolo a ver con lágrimas pero pidiéndole, rogándole que no se marchara. Trago saliva ¿Qué rayos había dicho? Quizás se había equivocado…

-No te vayas, por favor-susurró ella dando unos pasos hacia él, quien echo una mirada a su alrededor, esperando que nadie los estuviera viendo pero la biblioteca estaba tan silenciosa como siempre, al parecer habían pasado inadvertidos.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?-le preguntó extrañado ¿Quería su compañía? ¿Cómo era eso?

Hermione trató de decir algo pero no pudo, se sentía tan avergonzada, tan desesperada, tan triste, tan sola…

-¡No llores más!-le pidió Draco algo seco pero firme.- Si quieres hablar, vayamos a la Sección Oscura, ahí no te escucharan.

Y encabezó la marcha, dirigiéndose a la sección oscura de la biblioteca, abriendo la puerta con un movimiento de varita. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué trataba de ayudarla? Debería de dejarla madurar sola pero…

"No lo lograría, ella cree que es solo un error de sus amigos y que eso cambiara pero, no será así" se dijo Draco, esperando a Hermione quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas y caminando presurosa hacia donde se encontraba. "Ella se hizo muy dependiente de la compañía de sus amigos".

Ella dejo sus cosas en una mesa y luego trato de secar las lágrimas pero parecían cascadas sin final, todo dolía tanto, sus padres, sus amigos, la desconfianza…pero debía de recordarse que quizás no estuviera sola del todo. Respiró hondamente, tratando de relajar su postura y secándose de nuevo esas lágrimas.

-Hermione, siento decirlo de esta forma pero te hiciste dependiente de tus amigos-dijo el firme, sabiendo que eso podía provocarle más lágrimas pero ¿Por qué no hablar con la verdad?

-Yo… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-susurró ella de forma molesta.- No es el fin del mundo.

-Por supuesto que lo es para ti, tú misma has dicho que estás sola-respondió Draco que estaba recargado en la mesa y cruzado de brazos, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Hermione se quedó callada, no sabía que responder. No era tan cierto lo que decía él pero también recordaba como estaba furiosa y decepcionada de ellos.

-De acuerdo, estoy enojada y decepcionada de ellos porqué no confían en mi, pero solo eso-respondió por fin, tratando de mostrar una completa convicción.

-Tenía entendido que tu y Weasley terminaron por sus rabietas, tu siempre ayudas a él y Potter en tareas, siempre los consolabas… ¿No te cansaste de ello?-dijo él, tratando de que sonara obvio.- Pero aparte ¿Ellos en verdad lo apreciaban?

-No los conoces, ellos lo aprecian bastante-repuso ella con perplejidad ¿Por qué le hablaba de semejante cosas?

-Por supuesto, pasar el año escolar sin mover un solo dedo ¡Claro que lo aprecian!

-¡Draco! Yo solo los ayudaba a estudiar, ellos por supuesto que…

-¡Tenían su biblioteca privada! ¿No te das cuenta? Siempre vieron tu utilidad, eso hacen todos. Te usan antes que tú a ellos-respondió él tratando de hacerla entender, de que lo viera tan simple y sencillo como eso.

-No es cierto, y no me importa no…

-Lo sabes en el fondo, te importa mucho y te duele que ellos no lo valoren. Sientes que no te valoran como tu a ellos-dijo él.

-Lo valoran, ellos saben…me cono-no-cen-afirmó esto último en un tartamudeo, pues recordó de nuevo las palabras de Ron. _"¿Quién te conoce Hermione? ¡Yo creí conocerte! Creí ver una muchacha linda, confiable, comprensiva, dulce…"_

-Por las lágrimas que intentas contener, creo que estás equivocada-le afirmó.- Sabes que nadie te conoce y está bien, así no podrán lastimarte fácilmente.

-Eso es mentira, tal vez tengas razón en que no me conocen pero me han lastimado Draco, y nunca me había sentido tan mal.

-¿Ni por la desaparición de tus padres?

-No debiste mencionar el tema-susurró Hermione enojada.- Eso es otra cosa aparte.

-No Hermione ¿Crees que no conozco a Potter? Claramente con sus instintos del gran mártir iría a salvar a tus padres y ahora estando peleados, temes que no lo haga.

Hermione volvió a guardar silencio y observó a Draco quien parecía algo impaciente pues también la miraba a ella con una mirada un tanto ¿exasperada?

"¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué me dice esto? De acuerdo tiene razón en lo de mis padres pero no en lo demás, no soy usada, no" pero ahora otros recuerdos se encontraban en su mente, cuando había acabado una redacción de Ron en la noche estando él ya dormido, cuando Harry por entrenamiento de Quidditch no podía hacer todos sus deberes y ella le ayudaba ¿Había escuchado algún gracias? Solo llegaba a recordar dos o tres.

-¿Vas a decirme que estoy equivocado? Por que tú también conoces a Potter y a Weasley, y sabes que el fondo son así, aunque te duela-afirmó Draco, esperando algunas palabras de Hermione pero ella solo permanecía callada por lo que continuó.- La gente no siempre valorara lo que haces y debes de saberlo.

Ella cerró los ojos, no quería escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo, no era cierto. Sus amigos solo estaban preocupados por los tiempos en los que estaban y aunque estaba decepcionada de ellos, aún los quería.

-En la vida Hermione, no todo son amistades que parecen reales-lo escuchó decir con ferocidad, en parte como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.- Y siempre habrá perdidas y sacrificios por hacer, aunque odiemos el tener que hacerlo.

-Draco ¡Por favor!

-¿Qué Hermione? ¿No te gusta la realidad? Bienvenida a lo que es la vida y a la lucha por sobrevivir-dijo él subiendo el tono de voz.- Donde tienes que usar a las personas antes de ser usada por ellas.

-¡Por favor! Eso no es verdad-exclamó ella abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con enojo.- Eso no es cierto ¡Estás equivocado!

-¿Equivocado de la realidad? Creo que ese no soy yo, sino tú-susurró finalmente él, dejándola callada y haciendo que bajara la mirada de nuevo, incapaz de encararlo.

"Él tiene razón y lo sabes, por mucho que quieres negarlo y mentirte a ti misma, esa es la verdad" le dijo una voz en su cabeza, su consciencia, la vocecita que siempre la acompañaba.

-Debo de irme Hermione, seguiremos hablando después-le dijo Draco, alejándose rápidamente. Ella no dijo nada, volvió a quedarse callada, incapaz de poder decirle algo ¿Quién de ellos tenía la última palabra?

Draco salió caminando de la biblioteca rápidamente, ya vería la forma de conseguir el dichoso libro, esperaba que regresaran una copia antes de su clase de DCAO o sino estaría en castigos por ser la cuarta tarea que no entregaba.

Pensó en Hermione y como la había visto, ella debía de ser fuerte. No era posible que estuviera derrumbándose y poniéndose a llorar como si se hubiera muerto alguien, eran solo unos "amigos" el problema y como ya había visto antes, ni con la ruptura de su novio Ron Weasley había estado tan destrozada, tan vulnerable.

"No tiene razones para sentirse sola, las amistades vienen y van" se dijo con toda la lógica que le fue posible el muchacho, subiendo las escaleras a su dormitorio. "Además ¿Cómo puede decir que ha sentido soledad? Ella siempre ha estado de una u otra manera con sus amigos".

Estos y otros pensamientos lo acompañaban al cruzar la puerta de su dormitorio para luego ser abrazado impulsivamente por su novia, Pansy Parkinson quien no perdió tiempo en besarlo.

-Hay Draco ¡Besas muy bien! ¿Lo sabías?-le dijo su novia, cuando se encontraban ya sentados en su cama, ella sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"Por supuesto que lo sé, si es de lo único que hablas" se dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Draco! ¿Por qué no me besas?-le recriminó su novia, quien lo atrajo más hacia ella.

-Pansy, no…

-Sabes, últimamente siento que me estás dejando de lado-dijo ella poniendo unos ojos que intentaban mostrar tristeza pero solo logro que el muchacho se desesperara más.- Y ¿No has notado algo diferente en mi?

-¿Qué hay de diferente en ti?

-¡Me hice rizos en el cabello Draco! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo notes?-le respondió con una muy escandalizada voz su novia.- Deberías de estar más pendiente de mi.

Draco trató de controlarse, en verdad le fastidiaba Pansy cuando se portaba de esa forma, aunque pocas eran las veces en las que no se comportaba como niña mimada.

-¡Draco! ¿Me estás escuchando?-le dijo Pansy, moviéndole la barbilla hacia donde estaba ella, para que la mirara.- ¡Respóndeme! Te estoy hablando.

-Pansy ¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como si fuera cualquier cosa?-susurró furioso Draco, volteándose hacia el otro lado.

-Pero, cariño tu sabes que eres lo mejor de mi vida-dijo ella, parándose para sentarse hacia donde él estaba encarado ahora, y empezó a besarlo de nuevo.

-Mira Pansy, pongamos las cosas en claro-empezó a decir él, quitando las manos de la chica de su cara.- Puedo ser feliz contigo o sin ti ¡No empieces con tus lloriqueos porque sabes que me fastidian!

-Pero Draco ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?-dijo ella levantándose, parecía no poder comprender.- Te dejara solo un rato para que pienses lo que me has dicho y luego volveré.

Y salió como si estuviera terriblemente ofendida, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y dejándola abierta a un extrañado Zabini, quien entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a tu novia?

-Otra de sus escenitas, lo mismo de siempre-replicó Draco, acomodándose en su cama.

-¿No le haces caso y…-no era necesario que dijera lo demás, puesto que todos en la casa de Slytherin, sabían que Pansy siempre daba una de esas escenitas al menos una vez al mes.- Me sorprende que sigas con ella, si te cansa ¿Por qué no la cortas?

-¿Y tener que soportar lloriqueos, palabras falsas y todo lo demás? Prefiero que las cosas se queden así-se resignó el Slytherin, viendo por la ventana que se acercaba la hora del crepúsculo.

-¿Por qué dices palabras falsas?-preguntó extrañado Zabini, quien se encontraba recostado también en su propia cama.

-No te hagas el que no sabes Blaise-dijo él, llamándolo por su nombre en una de esas raras ocasiones.- Cualquiera sabe las razones por la que ella es mi novia.

-¿Razones? Creí que estabas con ella porque te gustaba-respondió el chico, sin entender del todo a su amigo.- No que la quisieras en verdad pero te gustaba.

-Eso era antes, me gustaba pero solo eso-dijo Draco, recordando como habían sido sus primeros días de noviazgo.- Pero luego vino la verdad y pues, no fue lo mismo.

Zabini se quedo callado, puesto que nunca había hablado con Draco sobre su relación con Pansy, eso era un tema que nunca tocaban pero ahora lo hacían. Sinceramente, el nunca había entendido porqué su amigo andaba con semejante chica, pues todo el mundo sabía que a pesar de ser muy guapa eso no le quitaba lo zorra que era con los demás chicos, incluso con él.

-¿Qué verdad?-preguntó Blaise luego de un rato, añadiendo rápidamente.- Si se puede saber, por supuesto.

-No es algo sumamente importante, es como lo demás, va y viene-respondió Draco mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

"¿Por qué hablo de esto con Zabini? Como si le importara mi relación con Pansy, como si le importara a alguien" se dijo con una extraña mezcla de amargura y tristeza. Apretó fuertemente la manta que cubría su cama.

-¿Qué es Draco? Se ve obviamente que te molesta, aunque no lo quieras admitir-replicó Zabini. "Basta de rodeos, hora de hablar de lo que es" pensó el Slytherin, esperando respuesta de Draco.

-Dinero-esa sola palabra cambió el ámbito de la conversación, puesto que ahora ambos sabían y entendían.- Claramente está conmigo sino por otra cosa que dinero, lo que le interesa.

-Pero, ella se muestra muy segura de quererte-empezó a decir Zabini, inseguro de sus propias palabras.- Digo, parece quererte a pesar de lo que tu digas.

-Tonterías Blaise, créeme que estoy muy bien informado y no es lo que tu crees-aseguró Draco, hablando con voz fría e indiferente, como siempre lo hacia.- Ella no es la novia ideal que parece ser.

Blaise levantó una ceja, asombrado ante lo que estaba escuchando, nunca hubiera creído que iba a hablar sobre este tipo de cosas con alguien como Draco.

-Deberías de cortarla ¿Por qué le vas a dar el gusto de darle lo que desea? Ese no eres tu Draco-observó Zabini, haciéndole ver el error que estaba cometiendo.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero…-se levantó de donde estaba, volteando a verlo. Estaba furioso por lo que le estaba diciendo pero lo que era peor, sabía que era la verdad, solo eso.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Le darás todo lo que quiere en bandeja de oro?

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer sin que ella empiece con sus numeritos y todo lo demás?

-Me sorprende que el gran Draco Malfoy me pida consejos de amor-le contestó con burla, haciéndolo enojar más.- Termina simplemente con ella y bien puedes mandar todas sus escenitas a la…

-No digas más, lo pensare-dijo el muchacho, escuchando unos pasos que bien supo identificar como los de su novia, quien estaba abriendo ya la puerta del dormitorio, esbozando una de sus "mejores" sonrisas.

Hermione no lograba sentirse mejor, sentía que estaba cayendo en una depresión sin fin, un abismo largo y profundo, del cual nadie la sacaría.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Puede decirnos cuál es la respuesta correcta?-le preguntó la profesora Vector quien le daba Aritmancia.

Apenas había pasado un día y aunque trataba de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la vida fuera la de siempre pero era obvio que no era así y la mayoría de los estudiantes empezaba a darse cuenta.

Para empezar, sus amigos no dieron la menor señal de verla en la mañana que ella fue a desayunar al Gran Comedor, se sentaron con otros compañeros y hablaron como si también nada hubiera pasado. En su momento, eso solo la hizo enfurecer más "¡Hipócritas! Son unos hipócritas" había pensado, pero ya después se horrorizaba de haber tenido ese pensamiento acerca de sus buenos y leales amigos, aunque los hechos indicaran lo contrario.

En la clase de Pociones también fue evidente que algo no estaba bien entre ella y sus amigos, puesto que tomo asiento junto a otros Ravenclaws, dejando a Harry y Ron solos en la mesa. "Así sabrán lo que es trabajar en verdad" había pensado con toda la altivez que le fue posible, para luego arrepentirse de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba mal en ella? Si hacia una cosa se sentía culpable y si hacia otra, se sentía usada ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-La respuesta es el número 2 siendo el de personalidad-respondió ella finalmente, cuando logro quitarse de encima todo lo demás.

La profesora asintió ante la respuesta y continuó la clase, esta vez ella no llegó a intercambiar alguna frase con algún compañero o levantar la mano para participar, no tenía ánimos, simplemente se sentía mal.

Recogió sus cosas en cuanto la clase terminó y salio caminando lo más rápido posible, no quería quedarse un minuto más y es que la clase no había sido en verdad alentadora.

_-¿Escuchaste el rumor que corre últimamente?-le había dicho una compañera suya, Hannah a otra, quien había negado en voz baja.-Dicen que Hermione Granger ya no es amiga de Harry Potter._

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero si parecían ser buenos amigos ¿Por qué ya no lo son?_

_-Bueno, una tal Romilda Vane dice que los escuchó discutir, incluso la novia de Potter se peleó con ella-aseguró Hannah, con el cotilleo típico de quien platica un buen chisme._

_-No lo puedo creer ¿Y el ex novio de ella? ¿No la defendió?_

_-¡Como crees! Por supuesto que no, según Romilda, era quien estaba más enojado de los tres-susurró Hannah antes de que la profesora le llamara la atención._

_Y Hermione estaba sentada delante de ellas, teniendo que soportar y escuchar todo lo que ellas decían._

"De acuerdo, no deben de importarme lo que digan, debí de haberlo previsto" trato de ver la situación con la mayor objetividad que le fue posible, casi como si fuera una estrategia militar lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts.

En los pasillos, fue consciente que era víctima de los murmullos de nuevo y ahora no solo por la causa de la desaparición de sus padres, también por su supuesto "fin de amistad" con nada menos que Harry Potter.

"Claro que sigue siendo mi amigo, solo que ahora estamos muy distanciados" por supuesto, esta fue otra de esas frases que se decía para convencerse de que todo saldría bien y tenían el efecto contrario, se sintió peor.

Trató de pasar rápidamente por los pasillos, en un intento de pasar desapercibida pero por supuesto, los susurros eran más rápidos que ella:

-Ahí va la que era la amiga de Harry Potter.

-Dicen que incluso se peleó con la novia de Potter.

-He escuchado, que su exnovio la volvió a mandar a volar de nuevo, dicen que ella no es nada confiable ¡Imagínate lo que habrá hecho!

Sintió muchas ganas de poder decir la verdad, incluso gritarla y decir un "¡Cállense por Merlín!" pero respiró hondo y apretó el paso, para llegar finalmente a la salvación de su sala común.

Había pocos estudiantes y ninguno le hizo caso, mucho mejor, así podría subir a su dormitorio sin tener que sentir miradas en su nuca o murmullos dirigidos hacia ella.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y por fin pudo sentir paz, que lindo era no ser el centro de chismorreos al menos por unos momentos. Bien recordaba las palabras de su mamá "Los chismes necesitan una boca que los pronuncie pero también un oído listo para escucharlos".

Tragó saliva al recordar a su mamá y a su papá ¿Cómo estarían ellos? Fue de inmediato a su baúl, para sacar una foto familiar que siempre llevaba con ella cuando era tiempo de marcharse a Hogwarts otra vez.

En la foto, aparecían ellos tres en una celebración navideña de hace unos años, había sumergido la foto en una poción especial (recomendada por Colin Creevey) y parecía como si ahí estuvieran de nuevo, saludando a la cámara con una sonrisa.

No derramó de nuevo lágrimas, había llorado lo suficiente ayer como para que ahora volviera a hacerlo, debía de ser fuerte y entonces recordó…_ ¿No sabes que llorar es una debilidad?_

Él se lo había dicho, llorar era una debilidad además de todos modos ¿De que servía? ¿Para desahogarse? Tal vez, pero prefería ser escuchada a estar derramando lágrima por lágrima, lágrimas negras, lágrimas de tristeza.

Esa Navidad había sido de hace muchos años, una de esas Navidades que no había pasado en Hogwarts o con sus amigos ¿Tendría razón Draco al decir que se había vuelto dependiente de sus amigos? Le había dicho que no pero ahora empezaba a dudar ¿Y si era cierto? Eso estaba mal porque no siempre podría contar con ellos, lo que le pasaba en esos momentos era un claro ejemplo.

Se tapo los ojos con las manos, tenía que encontrar a sus padres pero ¿Cómo? Su principal ayuda había desaparecido, estaba ella sola frente al problema, debía de ser capaz de poder hacer un plan sin su ayuda, tendría que dejar fuera de esto a Harry. Eso sería difícil porque ella ya había pensado que tenía su ayuda, asi que habría que empezar otra vez.

"No importa mucho, haré un plan yo sola sin la ayuda de nadie" poco le importaba si sus amigos no la ayudaran, eran sus padres y no los iba a dejar en el olvido junto a unos mortifagos.

Se quitó las manos y guardó de nuevo la fotografía, esperando que alguna vez tuvieran otra foto como aquella. Vio su reloj, tenía una hora y media libre hasta su siguiente clase, que era Transformaciones. Trató de no temblar pero la idea de estar de nuevo en esa clase, y si a eso agregaba las miradas de Harry y Ron, en especial de este último ¡Vaya que iba a ser una clase muy incomoda!

Decidió que podía hacer la tarea de DCAO pues no había otra cosa que hacer, así que busco el libro que había sacado el día anterior de la biblioteca y un pergamino y bajo a la sala común. De nuevo, nadie le prestó atención.

Se acomodó en una mesa que estaba sola, y como sabía que no sería molestada por nadie, empezó a trabajar en los esquemas que debía de terminar. La tarea hubiera sido muy difícil sin la ayuda del libro eso la hizo recordar de nuevo a Draco ¿Cómo habría hecho la tarea? Tal vez aun no le hubiera tocado la clase o quizás había conseguido el libro.

Terminó demasiado rápido la tarea, quizás había estado muy concentrada o el tiempo había pasado sin que ella se diera cuenta, echo otro vistazo a su reloj, tenía media hora libre antes de la siguiente clase.

Decidió que podía regresar el libro a la biblioteca y volver a la sala común por sus cosas para luego asistir a la clase. Y si, calculó bien su tiempo porque llegó puntual a la clase de Transformaciones o al menos eso creyó.

-Señorita Granger ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a clase?-le preguntó la profesora McGonagall, señalando el reloj que estaba en la pared. Había llegado justo a la mitad de clase ¿Tan mala era su suerte?- Tome asiento, espero sea la única vez que esto suceda.

No había otro lugar que compartir más que con sus "amigos" Harry y Ron, quienes ignoraron cuando ella se sentó con ellos. La clase continuó así que decidió tomar apuntes como siempre, como cualquier clase, ignorándolos también a ellos.

-Hoy no habrá tarea ¡Pueden irse!-y esas fueron las palabras finales de la profesora McGonagall, antes del ruidero que siempre conllevaba el fin de una clase.

Tomo sus cosas y las metió en su mochila lo más rápido que pudo, para luego salir del aula caminando al Gran Comedor, con un poco de suerte encontraría un lugar muy alejado. Y de nuevo el zumbido molesto de los murmullos cuando ella pasaba, quizás se estaba volviendo paranoica pero nunca antes le había pasado algo así.

Tomo asiento, sentada cerca de los alumnos de primer año, quien no le hicieron caso para nada, al parecer no había llegado el chismorreo con ellos o simplemente no les importaba. No le dio importancia, ya era suficiente con lo que tenía como para querer preocuparse por más cosas, no podía con tanto.

Y se escuchó un batir de alas y todos sabían lo que significaba, el correo. Aunque ¿El correo no era en los desayunos? "Ya no me acuerdo sin el desayuno hubo correo, supongo que sí" tal vez eran entregas retrasadas o algo por el estilo, pero lo que no se esperaba es que una lechuza depositara una copia de "El Profeta: edición vespertina" en su lugar. Ella no recordaba ninguna suscripción para el vespertino, solo para el matutino, el normal, el de siempre.

-¡Oh! No puede ser cierto-se dijo con desánimo. "¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¿Cómo?". El periódico no daba noticias alentadoras, pues el titular era el siguiente:

_¡FUGA MASIVA EN AZKABAN!_

No quiso leer el artículo, pero pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo nombres de mortifagos que sabía habían estado involucrados hace dos años con la profecía sobre Harry y todo lo demás. Tragó saliva, eso quería decir que el padre de Draco estaba libre, ya no estaba en Azkaban ¿Qué diría él? ¿Se atrevería a preguntarle? Sentía una mirada en ella… ¿Quién ahora la estaría viendo? De acuerdo, tal vez no la estuvieran viendo a ella exactamente, definitivamente se estaba volviendo paranoica pero siguió sus instintos. Respiro hondamente antes de voltear y…encontrarse con una mirada que parecía ser calculadora pero a la vez observadora, como si estuviera esperando una reacción de su parte. Se sintió nerviosa y dejo a Draco insatisfecho con su "estudio", tendría que comprobarlo después.

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué quieres Zabini?-preguntó él molesto, quitando la vista de Hermione y encarándolo.

-Te pregunte si podía ver tu periódico-le contestó el muchacho perplejo ante el repentino enojo del chico ¿Qué mosca lo había picado ahora?

-¿Para que? Supongo que ya leíste la noticia.

-Solo quiero ver la versión del Ministerio de los hechos y no, no lo he leído.

-Tómalo-y se lo aventó al vuelo, Zabini por supuesto lo atrapó.

-Gracias-murmuró entre dientes antes de prestar atención a la noticia que ocupaba el titular y seguramente buena parte del periódico.

Sentía una extraña mezcla de enojo, odio, desesperación y no entendía porque. La noticia debía de haberlo alentado, mínimo su padre ya no estaría en la cárcel pero ¿En verdad importaba? ¿En verdad le importaba su padre? Sintió una extraña mezcla de enojo, odio, desesperación… ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Se levantó de la mesa y salió caminando rápidamente del Gran Comedor, debía de descargar la furia que sentía, porque ahora había recordado algo, un recuerdo que daría lo que fuera por olvidarlo pero no podía y ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Blaise lo vio levantarse y salir rápidamente, al menos casi todos en el Gran Comedor se habían dado cuenta de su repentina salida. Miro a sus demás compañeros de la mesa, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott…ninguno hablaba o decía comentario alguno, le sorprendió especialmente de Nott pues nunca perdía la oportunidad para ser el "suplente" de Draco cuando no estaba.

-¡Quítense!-les gritaba Draco a todos los que se encontraba en el camino, empujándolos, moviéndolos de su camino.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su sala común, subiendo las escaleras ya corriendo y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, escuchándose un enorme golpe. No le importaba nada por el momento, solo quería olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, todas…

_-Es tu deber como mi hijo ser un mortifago Draco-le decía su padre en una de las cenas que tenían lugar en el comedor de la mansión.- Debes de ganar el favor del Señor Tenebroso para nuestra familia otra vez._

_Él estaba sentado hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, callado y bastante molesto como para comer siquiera, estaba cruzado de brazos y solo escuchaba el sermón de su padre._

_Su madre, estaba sentada al lado de su padre, comiendo y escuchando atentamente la conversación pero no decía nada, ni una sola palabra._

_-Yo no quiero ser un mortifago padre-respondió con voz temblorosa a causa de la ira que sentía, debía de controlarse._

_-No es por que quieras o no ¡Es porque lo debes de hacer!_

_-Padre…_

_-No, escúchame tú Draco ¡No voy a dejar que esta familia caiga cada vez más bajo!_

_Narcisa volteó a verlo con la tristeza y decepción en los ojos, pero de nuevo volvió a concentrase en la cena._

_-Nuestra familia está bien ¡No tengo porque hacer lo que tu haces!-dijo Draco alzando la voz.- No me hagas responsable de tus fracasos._

_Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no debió de haber dicho eso, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero nunca llegaría a saberlo._

_-¡Es suficiente! ¿Crees que yo también no estoy decepcionado de ti?-dijo su padre, poniéndose de pie y azotando la servilleta de tela en la mesa._

_-¡Lucius!-le llamó la atención su esposa pero tan bajo, que no era necesario que fingiera no escucharla._

_-¿Crees que no me da vergüenza que mi hijo sea humillado por pestes como Potter o los Weasley?_

_-Eso no…_

_-O peor aún, por una sangre sucia inmunda que es más inteligente que tú y mucho más capaz-eso también no se debió de haber dicho. Draco también se puso de pie._

_-¡No me compares con semejante persona! _

_-Qué lástima que venga de muggles Draco, sino sería la hija perfecta._

_-¡CALLATE! Ella no es mejor que yo._

_-No, no lo es pero tú tampoco lo eres. ¿Crees que no he esperado el día en que puedas hacerme sentir orgulloso de ti?_

_-¡CALLATE! Yo soy un buen hijo, tengo buenas calificaciones en el colegio solo esa rata de biblioteca me supera y por lo que sé, me he comportado bastante decente contigo y con mi madre._

_-Si tanto te preocupáramos nosotros obedecerías nuestras órdenes._

_-¡ES MI VIDA! No voy a dejar que la arruines, acaba de arruinar la tuya ¡No la mía!_

_-Hablando de otras cosas, es hora de ver a las hijas de familias de sangre pura para…_

_-¡YA BASTA!-y arrojo todos sus platos al suelo, escuchándose un enorme estruendo ante el sonido de la porcelana y el cristal roto.- ¡No es mi culpa si no soy suficientemente bueno para ti!_

_-Que decepción Draco ¡El hijo de Lucius Malfoy negando su destino!_

_-¡Madre! Di algo-volteó a ver a su madre, que estaba más pálida de lo habitual y solo miraba la escena en silencio._

_-D-Draco, hijo yo…-pero no continuó porqué las lágrimas la silenciaron, lágrimas de tristeza, decepción y miedo._

_Volteó a ver a su padre, que tenía un brillo un tanto desquiciante en los ojos pero esbozaba una sonrisa de poder._

_-No puedes hacer nada Draco y si no lo haces voluntariamente ¡Será a la fuerza!_

_Y tiró los demás platos que quedaban de su lado y salió corriendo del comedor._

-¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA!-gritó Draco con todo el coraje que sentía, pateó los baúles de sus compañeros, rompió incluso lámparas, aventó muebles…Su furia parecía no tener fin aunque ¿En que más podía descargar la ira que sentía?

Siguió haciendo un caos en el dormitorio, era una forma satisfactoria de desahogar su furia, sentía un placer al romper cosas o aventar una lámpara al suelo…

-Draco ¿Estás ahí?-"¡Oh no! No ahora" fue lo que pensó al escuchar la fastidiosa voz de Pansy y un golpeteo a la puerta.

No respondió, quizás así pensara que era otro el que estaba haciendo tanto ruido y desastre pero ella no parecía pensarlo de ese modo.

-Draco ¡Ábreme! Se que estás ahí-le dijo ella con la voz con la que se habla a un niño travieso que se esconde.- Sal o tendré que entrar a buscarte.

-¡Vete Pansy!

-Draco, quiero estar contigo ¡Por favor!

-Dije ¡Largo!

-Pero mi vida, yo se que tú me necesitas ahora.

Era el colmo, el reverendo colmo ¿Nunca podía dejarlo en paz? Bien, lo que iba a pasar no iba a ser su culpa, al contrario, sería de ella.

Abrió la puerta y tomo desprevenida a Pansy porque esta casi se cayó al suelo, evidentemente había estado recargada sobre la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Draco! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Cállate Pansy!

-Pero mira lo que has hecho, se ve que algo te tiene muy furioso.

-Mira Pansy, ya me harte de tus tonterías ¡Lárgate!

-Pero por supuesto que estas furioso, mira como me estás hablando ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?-dijo ella hablando en un tono molestosamente meloso.

-¡Solo vete!

-Pero Draco, es mi deber como tu novia…-de nuevo, su paciencia se había agotado.

-¡No eres más mi novia! Ya me harte de tus payasadas, tus escenas que haces cuando siempre hay público ¡Ya basta!

-Draco…yo siempre-empezó ella, sus ojos empezaban a estar vidriosos.

-Agotaste mi paciencia Pansy, ahora será otro al que le sacaras el dinero-afirmó él alejándose de ella.

-Draco ¡Yo te quiero!

-Pues yo no lo creo y que ni se te cruce en la cabeza la idea de que te quiero ¡No más mentiras!

-Pero si no son mentiras-dijo ella ya con lágrimas, acercándose a él.- Es la verdad.

-Todo lo que estamos viviendo nosotros es una mentira ¡Y bien lo sabes!

-¿Cómo dices eso? Yo claro que te quiero, solo que tú no lo puedes ver.

-Amas mi dinero Pansy, no a mí.

Pansy derramó más lágrimas, no sabía que decir pero debía de enmendar la situación, esto no podía acabar así. Se acercó más a él y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente.

-¡Quítate! Tus trucos se van al infierno, no eres más mi novia y no te quiero ¿No lo entiendes?-dijo él, quitándola de él.

Ella se quedó callada y después de una última mirada salió corriendo del dormitorio.

"Finalmente me la quite de encima" se dijo. Vio el desastre que había hecho, saco su varita y arreglo todo rápidamente.

Se sentía mejor, el haber terminado con Pansy le quitaba un peso de encima, al menos ya no sería tan complicado vivir. Ahora solo había que ver lo que haría ella con tal de recuperarlo, mejor dicho, recuperar su dinero.

Vio el reloj, era una buena hora, incluso podía regresar al Gran Comedor y comer con calma pero prefirió omitir la idea, esperaría hasta la cena. ¿Qué podía hacer mientras? Ya no tenía clases por lo que podía adelantar tarea, no muy propio de él pero ¿Qué otra cosa había por hacer?

"Iré por el libro de Transformaciones a la biblioteca" puesto que su libro estaba en posesión de su ahora ex novia y no tenía ganas de pedírselo, mejor evitar cualquier contacto con ella.

Bajo caminando tranquilamente las escaleras a su sala común, fue consciente que era el punto de mirada de varios pero no importaba, seguramente creerían que tenía un trastorno grave de personalidad pero como si le importara.

Llegó velozmente a la biblioteca usando uno que otro atajo y fue uno de esos raros días en los que saludo a la bibliotecaria para luego buscar en la sección de transformaciones el libro que necesitaba. Se acercaba a la salida cuando una mano lo sujeto por el brazo derecho ¿Ahora Pansy lo seguiría como su propia sombra?

-Pansy, ya te lo dije-empezó a decir él en un tono monótono volteándose a quien no lo dejaba salir.- ¿Hermione?

-Tenemos que hablar-le pidió ella con un susurro firme, se veía la intención en sus ojos.

* * *


	21. Alianzas Oscuras

_Hola! Por fin les puedo poner un capítulo, después de 1 mes! Lamento la demora, pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones seguramente podre actualizar como había acordado, una vez a la semana o como mucho, una vez cada 2 semanas. Respondiendo a los reviews:_

_Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black: Wola! Me da gusto que te guste la historia :) _

_Gabrielle Felton: Holis! Muchas de las respuestas a tus preguntas las encontraras en este capi y en los proximos. ;)_

_Karenzita: Hola! Aqui esta el nuevo capi, sobre Draco y Hermione pues ahi veras jeje :)_

_Rochelle Kuchiki:Wola! Aqui veras un poco más sobre lo que Hermione desea hacer :)_

_sugeisy: Holis! Ke bueno ke te guste el fic :)_

_Doy como siempre las gracias a mis lectores y a quienes me ponen en sus alertas y ponen el fic en sus favoritos. Muchas gracias! No puedo creer cuantos han leido mi fic :) Como siempre, espero sus reviews, animense a dejarlos ;)_

**Cap XXI: Alianzas Oscuras**

-Y bien Lucius ¿No tienes algo que decirme?-susurró Lord Voldemort, sentando en una especie de trono encarando a todos sus mortífagos, que por supuesto, estaban arrodillados y mirándolo.

-Mi lord, le agradezco mi reciente libertad-murmuró rápidamente el aludido, casi escupiendo las palabras.- Y como siempre, estoy a su servicio.

-Basta de habladurías Lucius, me agradarías más si tus palabras fueran verdaderas-dijo con desdén el Señor Tenebroso, haciendo que unos mortífagos se dieran codazos entre ellos para burlarse de la nueva humillación del ex favorito del Lord.

Lucius prefirió quedarse callado, consciente de que la mayoría de los presentes en la sala se estaban burlando de él, no importaba, muy pronto sabrían quien era de nuevo el favorito de Lord Voldemort.

-Mi Lord ¿Podemos saber cuál es nuestra nueva misión?-preguntó una voz femenina con adoración hacia el Lord: Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Su nueva misión es muy fácil y si fallan, no quedara duda alguna que son unos inútiles-pronunció esto último con calma, como si no le sorprendiera el resultado que pudieran tener.- Un pequeño robo no es mucho que pedir ¿O si?

La sala estaba silenciosa, todos sabían que la aparente calma del Lord solo cubría la enorme ira que sentía en esos momentos ¿Ahora por que estaría furioso?

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-preguntó un hombre, que estaba arrodillado cerca del Lord.

-Deberán robar el Espejo de Oesed-susurró tranquilamente, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver como algunos hacían muecas de inquietud, otros empezaban a moverse inquietos y unos simplemente se quedaban estáticos.

-Pero señor, la última vez que tuvimos noticia del espejo este se encontraba…

-¡Se perfectamente dónde está el espejo! No es posible que este rodeado de una servidumbre de cobardes inútiles.

-Mi Lord, si Dumbledore fue quien coloco el espejo en ese lugar no lo podremos robar-murmuró finalmente un mortifago, bajando la mirada, incapaz de ver la mirada colérica que seguramente recibiría.

-Qué decepción saber que estoy rodeado de cobardes que no pueden efectuar un simple robo-dijo el Señor Tenebroso poniéndose de pie.- Tan cerca estoy de mi regreso y ustedes sólo lo retrasan.

Nadie murmuró nada, ya sabían lo que venía a continuación, un arranque de cólera.

-¡Hagan lo que sea por obtener ese espejo! ¡Son mortífagos! No son ninguna calaña de sangres sucias o squibs.

-Puede estar tranquilo mi Lord, yo le aseguro con mi vida que el espejo será suyo-murmuró con desafío y esbozando una sonrisa un hombre que estaba recargado cerca de la única puerta en la sala.

Todos voltearon a verlo ¿Quién osaría hablar con semejante arrogancia y desafío, además de apostar su vida por ello?

-Muy bien, si no consigues el espejo ¡Lo pagaras con tu vida!-aceptó el Lord.- Pero antes, un Juramento Inquebrantable no haría daño alguno.

El hombre o mejor dicho, joven, camino hacia el Lord con las manos en los bolsillos, evidentemente parecía estar muy confiado de si mismo. Estrecho la mano del Señor Tenebroso y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el frío contacto.

-¡Lucius! Tú serás nuestro testigo.

El mortifago se levanto del suelo para luego sacar su varita y ponerla en medio de las dos manos estrechadas.

-¿Juras traer a tu regreso el espejo de Oesed?

-Lo juro.

-De lo contrario ¿Pagaras con tu vida?

-Pagare.

Y una última lengua de fuego envolvió a las manos unidas, para luego disolverse en una voluta de humo rojo que desapareció.

Todos los mortífagos se quedaron callados, expectantes, esperando algún movimiento por parte de su amo, quien solo chasqueó los dedos así que se apresuraron a salir de inmediato.

Blaise Zabini fue de los primeros en abandonar la sala, la última reunión que habían tenido había sido demasiado para él, sobre todo el final "teatral" que cierta persona le había dado.

Salió de la mansión y se detuvo cerca de la entrada, debía de esperar a los demás para regresar todos juntos de una buena vez a Hogsmeade. Se recargo en la pared y respiro profundamente, en verdad esta reunión no había sido nada agradable.

-¡Ah! Aquí estas Zabini, ya nos podemos ir-dijo Nott con suficiencia, haciendo señas a Crabbe y Goyle que se estaban quedando rezagados.

-Nott, no entiendo como…-empezó a murmurar él pero fue callado por su compañero.

-¡Luego Zabini! Debemos regresar a Hogwarts-dijo Nott, quien giro sobre si mismo para desaparecer.

Después de las incomodas sensaciones de asfixia entre otras, estaban de nuevo en Hogsmeade, ahora solo deberían de regresar a Hogwarts por el atajo en el que habían salido y nadie sabría nada.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a las afueras del pueblo, el viento soplaba y había pocos magos en las calles, sería fácil el pasar desapercibidos. Ya estando en las afueras, siguieron un sendero poco marcado y escondido entre varios matorrales y altos árboles.

-Ahí esta la cueva-susurró con satisfacción Nott, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía eufórico, aunque debía de controlarse, claro estaba.

Se adentraron en una cueva en la que había murciélagos y telarañas pero aparte de eso, no había ninguna otra especie de vida. La cueva era en realidad una especie de túnel que acababa muy cerca del nido de las acromántulas, en el Bosque Prohibido, muy utilizado por nuevos mortífagos.

-Increíble que ninguno antes de nosotros descubrió este túnel ¿no?-comentó Nott, con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba de un excelente humor.

-Basta de tonterías Nott ¿A que crees que juegas?-dijo Zabini, cerrándole el paso.

-No es mi problema que tu misión no sea de tu agrado-contestó el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa.- El Señor Tenebroso empieza a perder la paciencia y lo sabes.

-¡No cambies el tema! ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

-No es malo el ambicionar más Zabini, por algo soy un Slytherin.

-¿¡Eres idiota?! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante como para apostar tu vida? ¡No tienes la menor idea de donde está ese espejo!

Nott dejo de sonreír y su semblante mostró seriedad pero también una ira que últimamente lo estaba caracterizando. ¿No podía tener ni su instante de fama?

-¡Al diablo con eso! Yo veré la forma de encontrar el maldito espejo ¿Qué te importa lo que haga?

-Ni se te ocurra involucrarme en tu proyecto suicida, si quieres morir ¡Bien! ¿A quien le importa un mortífago más uno menos?

Nott se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, ya estaba en el Bosque Prohibido, en unos cuantos minutos estaría de vuelta en el castillo. No le importaba lo que dijeran, lo que pensaran, era su oportunidad de demostrar quien era él y poca era la importancia de los obstáculos que debiera de quitar, incluidas supuestas amistades.

Varios minutos después ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del dormitorio.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Draco?-preguntó al chico que estaba recostado en su cama, viendo el techo.

-¿Por qué de tan buen humor Nott?-respondió igualmente con una pregunta, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Porqué he obtenido una misión, una que no fallare-aseguró el chico sonriendo, si Draco llegaba a ser mortífago, él no sería opacado, sería todo lo contrario.

-¿Crees cumplirla? Generalmente las misiones del Señor Tenebroso no son más que actos suicidas o mejor dicho homicidas-corrigió él, también sonriendo con una maligna satisfacción.- Pues él es quien acaba matándote.

"Igual que Zabini, aunque apuesto a que él sabe que no podrá cometer el asesinato y acabara siendo asesinado, tal vez no quiere morir tan pronto" se dijo Nott, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Draco.

-¿Qué sabes del Espejo de Oesed?-le preguntó casualmente, esperando su reacción.

-¿Para que quieres saber sobre el?-preguntó Draco, respondiendo nuevamente con una pregunta. A pesar de que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber la importancia del espejo, su voz no la transmitió.

-Es crucial para mi misión-respondió con absoluta sinceridad Nott.

-No creas que te voy a ayudar ¡Tu muerte no es la mía!

-¿Por qué crees que fallare?-preguntó Nott también sentándose en su cama y encarándolo seriamente, ya vería la forma de obtener la ayuda del heredero de los Malfoy, estaba dispuesto a que fuera por las buenas tanto como las malas.

-Eres un principiante Nott, no tienes experiencia alguna en esto de las misiones-afirmó Draco con sequedad, recordando perfectamente como él había fallado en su propia misión: asesinar a Dumbledore.

-No, no es ningún asesinato Draco-afirmó el chico con una también perversa sonrisa.- Zabini es quien deberá ser un asesino.

-Como sea, si tiene que ver con el espejo no espero verte vivo en unos meses.

Nott tragó saliva y su confianza flaqueó un poco, el chico debería de estar exagerando ¡Él no iba a morir en esa misión! Pero ¿Y si tenía razón?

-Sí, tal vez haya algo de verdad en eso-murmuró él, pero rápidamente añadió.- Tu ayuda es necesaria, incluso para ti.

Draco que seguía mirando el techo volteó a verlo. ¿Ahora en que estaba metido Nott? "Mas le vale que no me haya involucrado en sus planes suicidas" se dijo, acomodándose para poder encararlo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Es tu misión ¡No tengo porque derrumbarme más contigo!

-O ascender conmigo y ser de los favoritos del Lord Draco-presentó su alternativa tratando de sonar elocuente.- Si me ayudas y después te unes a los mortífagos, seguramente empezaras con un nuevo expediente ante el Señor Tenebroso.

Draco se quedo callado, considerando lo que estaba diciendo. La propuesta sonaba muy atractiva, podía aceptarla y asegurarse el triunfo y entonces ¡Les demostraría a todos que él no era un perdedor! En especial a su padre. Pero la alternativa también tenía sus contras ¿y si después de todo fallaban? La humillación, la burla, la derrota e incluso la muerte eran seguras.

-No Theodore, no me agradan tus ideas-finalmente dijo, después de meditarlo un rato.

-¿Por qué no Draco? Además de llevarte parte del crédito también sabrás de primera mano todo lo que desees sobre lo que planea el Señor Tenebroso, absolutamente todo.

"Ya casi lo tengo, después de todo, desea saber todo lo que esta pasando en el sequito del Lord" pensó con satisfacción al ver como meditaba de nuevo la otra alternativa que le había dado.

"No debo de ser tonto, obviamente quiere usarme y después se deshará de mi para quedarse con todo el crédito él solo" pensó Draco. Conocía perfectamente las ambiciones de poder de Nott y aunque nunca lo hubiera demostrado delante de él, sabía que no le simpatizaba del todo. "Pero puedo cambiarle la jugada" ese pensamiento hizo que considerara nuevamente la idea aunque ¿Cómo se la cambiaria?

-¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien pero con una condición-dijo él mirándolo a los ojos, asegurándose de tener su completa atención.- No me cuestionaras las razones por las que te pida cierta información.

-Acepto-dijo Nott con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano.- Haría un Juramento Inquebrantable pero ya tengo demasiados.

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama observando el techo, estaba intranquila pues no podía sacarse parte de la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Draco, había sido muy corta y no se le podía llamar propiamente una conversación.

"Tal vez diga que si, tal vez diga que no" se repetía a si misma, prefería pensar en eso y no en el pésimo día que había sido el anterior, al menos ya era Sábado. Se acomodo y observó el amanecer pues apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas sin tener pesadillas que acababan siempre con un final no muy agradable.

El dormitorio estaba silencioso, sus compañeras aún seguían dormidas puesto que era muy temprano, no más de las siete de la mañana. Recordó con nostalgia como su mamá solía despertarla a esa hora para ir a la escuela, cuando aún no había nada de magia ni de peligros mortales. Y se hizo una pregunta que no supo responder ¿Acaso hubiera estado mejor su vida si nunca hubiera sabido nada sobre la magia?

Se quedo mirando la ventana por un rato, viendo como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse poco a poco, le recordaba los días en los que ella y sus padres habían acampado en algunos bosques pero también le recordaba cuando había ido a la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch con Harry y Ron. Sonrió por el recuerdo, en ese entonces las cosas no parecían tan malas ¿Por qué de repente las cosas parecían más horribles?

_-En la vida Hermione, no todo son amistades que parecen reales-lo escuchó decir con ferocidad, en parte como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.- Y siempre habrá perdidas y sacrificios por hacer, aunque odiemos el tener que hacerlo._

_-Draco ¡Por favor!_

_-¿Qué Hermione? ¿No te gusta la realidad? Bienvenida a lo que es la vida y a la lucha por sobrevivir-dijo él subiendo el tono de voz.- Donde tienes que usar a las personas antes de ser usada por ellas._

Una lágrima solitaria escapo y recorrió su rostro hasta morir en una de las cobijas que tenía en su cama, no podía creer que la realidad, su realidad, hubiera cambiado tanto y tan solo pensar que hace unos días tenía a sus mejores amigos planeando ayudarla para encontrar a sus padres y ahora estaba sola, aunque no exactamente.

Se escuchó un ruidito muy cerca de la ventana. Hermione volteó para encontrarse con un búho que la miraba con sus ojos dorados un tanto oscuros. Como ninguna de sus compañeras pareció escuchar al búho, se levantó y abrió la ventana, quizás fuera alguna carta para alguien del dormitorio, se la dejaría encima de su taburete.

El búho entró al dormitorio y se coloco encima de un taburete no sin moverlo un poco. Hermione se dirigió hacia él y después de quitarle la carta, el búho desapareció por la ventana.

El sobre tenía como destinatario a ella, por supuesto. Y la pulcra letra era nada menos que de Draco. No abrió el sobre con delicadeza y cuidado como lo hacia con las demás cartas que recibía, sino rompió por completo el sobre con tanta fuerza que hasta se llevo un pedazo de la carta, o mejor dicho breve nota.

_Hermione:_

_Para saber la respuesta de tu petición necesitaras verme en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido al mediodía. Asegúrate que nadie te este siguiendo o vigilando, es importante que nadie sepa sobre esto._

_D.M._

"Bien, ahora será cuestión de perder tiempo" se dijo, deshaciéndose por el momento de los nervios y demás sentimientos que no lograba aplacar del todo.

Era muy temprano, necesitaba descansar más ya que no tardó en llegar un dolor de cabeza consecuente por la falta de sueño de los últimos días ¡Y que días! Le parecía increíble que todavía estaba viva a pesar de las malas noticias que día tras otro había recibido, quizás fueran golpes de mala suerte aunque ella no era muy supersticiosa.

Trato de acomodarse en la cama y conciliar el sueño pero no lo lograba, se sentía emocionada por saber lo que Draco tendría que decirle sobre lo que habían hablado pero ¿Y si era un no definitivo la respuesta? Tragó saliva y se esforzó por pensar en otras cosas banales tales como el clima frío de Noviembre o que hace tiempo que no iba a visitar a su amigo Hagrid, cosas así.

Paso así media hora, distrayéndose con otros pensamientos. Pero se desesperó finalmente, por lo que decidió mejor tomar un baño para luego perder de nuevo más tiempo.

Después de un baño algo relajante y cepillar su cabello, decidió bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar, seguramente estaría casi vacío por ser fin de semana, mucho mejor, así nadie la estaría viendo y hablando sobre ella ¿Ni si quiera la gente podía ser discreta al hablar de ella?

Sus predicciones fueron certeras, la mesa de Gryffindor solo tenía tres estudiantes contándola a ella, por lo que sentó con mayor serenidad que otros días a tomar su desayuno.

Poco a poco llegaron al Gran Comedor más estudiantes pero afortunadamente, para ese entonces ella ya había acabado su desayuno y salía por las puertas del mismo. Había estado pensando en como perder tiempo y había tenido una idea maravillosa, visitar a Hagrid.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hacía su sala común para recoger de su dormitorio un par de guantes y una bufanda, no necesitaba agregar a la lista de cosas negras que le estaban sucediendo un resfriado.

Cuando pronunció la contraseña y el retrato la dejaba pasar, justamente estaban saliendo Harry, Ginny y Ron. Este último adelanto a su amigo y a su hermana al ver con quien se estaba topando, sin dirigirle una mirada por error. Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver y siguieron a Ron, tampoco ninguno de ellos le dirigió una mirada a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó parada viendo como ellos se alejaban hasta que la Dama Gorda tosió un poco, así que entró a la sala común. Tomo sus guantes y su bufanda y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, no quería pertenecer dentro por más tiempo.

El reciente encuentro con sus amigos o lo que fueran la habían hecho enfurecer pero a la vez entristecer, decidió actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Llegó a las puertas que daban a los jardines y las cruzo sin perder tiempo, necesitaba aire libre. No nevaba, pero el frío aire y las nubes grises que rondaban en el cielo anunciaban lo evidente.

Camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, guiándose por un humo que provenía de la cabaña del guardabosque, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Golpeó fuertemente la puerta, Hagrid no tardó mucho en abrirle, esbozando una sonrisa al verla y dejándola pasar de inmediato.

-¡Qué sorpresa verte Hermione!-comentó, quien se apresuró a hacer té.- Hace mucho que no me visitabas.

-Sí, he estado algo…ocupada, tú entiendes-respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Y ¿Nadie más ha venido a visitarte?

-No, hace tiempo que no habló con Harry o Ron-respondió el guardabosque asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué ellos no vinieron contigo?

-Se quedaron haciendo tarea retrasada-mintió con lo primero que se le ocurrió.- Pero pues yo quería verte y vine sola.

-Por ahí me los saludas y diles que vengan cuando no estén muy ocupados-dijo Hagrid, sirviéndole en una enorme taza el té que había hecho.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-¿Y tú como has estado Hermione? Lamento lo de tus padres.

-Oh, ellos…pues, ha sido una mala semana-dijo con sinceridad ella, bajando la vista y viendo sus manos.

-Espero que no estén secuestrados por mortífagos.

-No se nada sobre ellos, no se que les habrá pasado-murmuró ella, su voz empezaba a temblar y eso no le agrado.

-Estoy seguro que pronto sabrás algo sobre ellos-la consoló Hagrid, poniendo su mano en su hombro derecho.- No te desanimes Hermione, aún hay esperanza.

Hermione esbozó una débil sonrisa y cambió de tema de conversación.

-¿Cómo han estado tus clases de Criaturas Mágicas?-y con esa pregunta, Hagrid empezó una larga conversación sobre los nuevos alumnos que tenía, a quienes los llamaba "miedosos" por no querer acercarse a un hipogrifo.

-He pensado que tal vez a los de cuarto año les enseñe una acromántula-comentó Hagrid.- ¿Qué te parece Hermione?

-Creo que eso no sería muy bueno de hacer Hagrid, Harry y Ron me dijeron que…-pero fue incapaz de continuar, hablar de sus amigos dolía.

-Seguramente te contaron sobre su encuentro con Aragog, debería de invitarlos a la clase para que relaten a los estudiantes el buen tipo que era esa araña ¿no?

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza pues ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? De nuevo fue Hagrid quien retomó la plática pero esta vez contando anécdotas de Aragog. Ella solo asentía con la cabeza y sonreía, la plática del día anterior había sido muy diferente.

_-Ya sabes a dónde ir-le murmuró Draco dando la vuelta y caminando a la sección oscura de la biblioteca, que parecía ser su punto de reunión de siempre._

_Ella no tardó en seguirlo, pues estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de decirle. De acuerdo, había pensado eso demasiado pronto porqué de inmediato vinieron las dudas inquietantes que había tratado de suprimir por todos los medios posibles._

_Escucho una tos que le recordó que debía de seguir caminando, así que llegaron rápidamente a la Sección Oscura de la biblioteca. ¿Por qué todos sus encuentros debían de ser en ese lugar tan alejado e incluso oscuro?_

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Draco no sin algo de inquietud._

_-Necesito pedirte un favor-murmuró ella rápidamente y bajando la vista, no deseaba ver como reaccionaria él, bastaba con escuchar._

_-¿A mi?_

_-Sí, a ti-respondió ella levantando la mirada y viendo unos ojos grises extrañados ante lo que había dicho, quizás después de todo tendría éxito._

_-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó él con el tono de siempre que ya utilizaba con ella._

_-Draco, quiero saber que les paso a mis padres-susurró ella con un tono de voz muy bajo, controlando sus emociones._

_-Hermione, lo siento-empezó a decir Draco, viéndola con una mirada un tanto extraña para ella.- Pero yo no se nada._

_-Me preguntaba si…si podrías preguntarle a alguien que tu conocieras-respondió ella, un tanto temerosa ante la respuesta.- Ya sabes, algún amigo tuyo o algo por el estilo._

_De acuerdo, no debió de haber expuesto su idea de ese modo, puesto que vio como las manos del Slytherin formaban unos puños y su mirada se volvía de una un tanto pacífica a una colérica, muy colérica._

_-Supongo que crees que soy un mortifago ¿Cierto?-preguntó en un gélido susurro Draco._

-Y ¿Puedes creer que Mosag al principio no quería a Aragog?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Hermione, volviendo a la realidad, saliendo de sus recuerdos.

-De Aragog y Mosag, Hermione.

-Ah, si.

-Pues te decía, el pobre Aragog tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para convencer a Mosag que en verdad la quería. ¿Hermione?

-Sí, te escucho. Lo siento, últimamente no he descansado bien-se disculpó sonriendo y dando un vistazo a su reloj, apenas eran las diez de la mañana, aun quedaban un par de horas.

-No, yo lo entiendo Hermione-dijo el guardabosque, mirándola con sus ojos negros que parecían escarabajos.- Perder a tus padres duele, yo sentí eso con mi padre.

Hermione se quedo de nuevo callada, no sabía que decir.

-No quiero decir que tus padres estén muertos Hermione-se apresuró a decir el guardabosques, preocupado por la mirada de la chica y el silencio tan tenso que se notaba en el ambiente.- Yo comprendo lo que has de sentir.

Hermione asintió y trato de esbozar una débil sonrisa que también hizo sonreír a Hagrid, tal vez fuera a visitarlo más seguido, él en verdad parecía entender lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Y cómo ha estado Grawp?-prefirió responder con una pregunta Hermione, sabiendo que Hagrid no tardaría en darle todos los detalles de su medio hermano.

-Oh, ha estado progresando-contestó con una enorme sonrisa Hagrid.- De hecho, ha preguntado por su amiguita Hermy.

-A vaya, que bueno que este bien.

-Debería ir a verlo dentro de un rato para asegurarme que no arranque más árboles cuando busque algo para desayunar-comentó Hagrid, llenando la taza de Hermione.- ¿Quisieras venir?

-Supongo que si-concluyó ella con una sonrisa no muy convincente, no estaba muy emocionada por ver a Grawpy otra vez.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su dormitorio, cerca de una ventana. Observaba el cielo nublado que se estaba formando pero también estaba muy pensativo, no lograba sacarse de la mente la conversación que había tenido con Hermione, no había sido algo muy agradable.

_-Necesito pedirte un favor-había murmurado ella rápidamente, bajando la vista._

_-¿A mi?_

_-Sí, a ti-respondió ella levantando la mirada. Él le correspondió la mirada un tanto extrañado ¿A dónde quería llegar ella?_

_-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó él con el tono de siempre que ya utilizaba con ella._

_-Draco, quiero saber que les paso a mis padres-susurró ella con un tono de voz muy bajo, al parecer intentaba controlar sus emociones._

_-Hermione, lo siento-empezó a decir Draco, mirándola no sin algo de lástima.- Pero yo no se nada._

_-Me preguntaba si…si podrías preguntarle a alguien que tu conocieras-respondió ella, estaba vez la voz le temblaba, como si tuviera miedo.- Ya sabes, algún amigo tuyo o algo por el estilo._

_Bueno, eso no lo debió de haber dicho, porque de inmediato formo en puños sus manos, la ira que sentía era grande, muy grande._

_-Supongo que crees que soy un mortifago ¿Cierto?-preguntó en un gélido susurro._

_-Yo…n-no pero…bueno, después de lo de Dumbledore-ella se había acobardado, puesto que bajo de nuevo la vista para mirarse las manos._

_-Si tanto quieres saber sobre eso, supongo que tu amigo Potter te dijo que yo no lo mate._

_-Claro, es solo que ¿Por qué no lo mataste?-preguntó ella, levantando sólo un poco la mirada._

_-Yo…veré si puedo ayudarte-había dicho finalmente, poniéndose de pie y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida._

Si, no le había agradado que ella sacara ese tema en la plática que habían tenido, recordaba a la perfección cuando la última vez que habían hablado sobre mortífagos, ella los había llamado asesinos, mejor dicho a él si se convertía en uno.

Antes él estaba ya convencido en su totalidad que debía de ser un mortífago en cuanto se le presentara una oportunidad, pero de nuevo dudaba.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Zabini, no lo había escuchado entrar al dormitorio.

-Nada.

-Me entere que cortaste a Pansy-dijo con sumo cuidado Zabini, no sabía como iba a hacer la reacción del chico ante ese tema.

-¿Está haciendo otra de sus escenas? ¿Llorando y hablando sobre lo malo que soy con ella?

-Algo semejante, se escuchan sus llantos y gritos desde la sala común-murmuró él, volteando a ver a la puerta.- ¿Le hiciste algún hechizo silenciador al dormitorio?

-Sí, ya me harte de escuchar todos sus falsos lamentos y llantos-respondió con algo de indiferencia, haciendo amago de salir del dormitorio.- Además, necesito silencio para pensar.

-Draco ¿Serás mortífago?

-¿Por qué sacas el tema justo ahora?-preguntó él, deteniéndose y volteándolo a ver.

-El Lord se empieza a cansar de tu…-se aclaró la garganta, no era muy agradable lo que iba a decir.- de tu falta de interés en el asunto y sabes que él castiga.

-¿Qué más me puede hacer a mi? ¿Matarme? Así no le serviría de nada y creo que él lo sabe.

-No sólo a ti Draco, si yo fuera tú me cuidaría las espaldas-le advirtió Zabini.- En ti no únicamente se puede vengar el Lord.

Y salió del dormitorio, contrarió el gesto al escuchar otro de los sonoros sollozos de Pansy, quizás ponerle un hechizo silenciador a su dormitorio no sería mala idea. Sacó su varita y después de hacer un movimiento, no se escuchó ningún lamento más.

Siguió bajando las escaleras, encontrándose con Nott que subía las mismas. Se voltearon a ver y luego ambos siguieron con sus caminos, cada quien tenía mucho que hacer.

Draco salió caminando de su sala común y luego tomo uno que otro atajo para llegar rápido al pasillo que lo llevaría a los jardines del castillo, no debía de perder tiempo.

Ya en los jardines, se apresuró a llegar a los lindes del bosque, tratando de evitar las zonas concurridas por los demás estudiantes tales como el lago y sus alrededores.

Justo en el momento en que él llegaba, vio salir a Hermione del bosque ¿Qué hacia ella en el? Ella lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró y se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Estás segura que nadie está cerca?

-No, Hagrid está en el bosque pero es más para el este-trató de indicar ella, señalándole la zona de donde había salido.

Él la tomo del brazo y se metió al bosque, tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiera y sin perderse de los lindes y de la zona que ella le había señalado, nadie debía saber sobre eso, únicamente ellos dos.

-Aquí está bien-murmuró él, deteniéndose cerca de un matorral de rosas negras.

-Y bueno ¿Cuál es la respuesta?-preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y aclarándose la garganta, parecía como si el valor se estuviera desvaneciendo junto a su voz.

-Yo voy a tratar de conseguirte la mayor información que pueda con alguien que conozco-empezó a explicar Draco.- Pero, tú tendrás que hacer algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó recelosa Hermione.

-Tendrás que ayudarme con una investigación personal muy importante-contestó Draco, hablando con suma seriedad.- Pero, hay algo más.

-¿Qué?

-Por ninguna razón vas a compartir la información que te de con alguien más, incluso si de nuevo te haces amiga de Potter y el pobretón, nadie puede saber de esto.

-Está bien-aceptó ella, extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Preferiría hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable pero notaras que no tenemos testigos-murmuró por lo bajo.- Haremos esto a la antigua forma.

Y con un movimiento de la varita, cortó una rosa negra.

-Esta rosa, simboliza que ambos cumpliremos lo que prometimos, sin excepción alguna.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para conocer el paradero de tus padres?

-Sí.

-Entonces yo haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte-murmuró finalmente él, entregándole la rosa.- Guárdala, hace tiempo que no se hacía un tratado con una rosa negra.

Y formo lo más cercano a una sonrisa y ella se la correspondió también formando la mejor sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos.

Se encontraba temerosa en su interior, pues no sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien aunque ¿Había algo que le dijera los parámetros del bien y del mal?

Y fue lo que aprendió en ese momento, que cada quien fijaba sus propios parámetros del bien y del mal, nadie más lo podía hacer por ella.

-Menos mal que empiezas a aprender-le susurró Draco, mirándola con esos ojos grises cautelosos.- Tienes mucho, pero mucho que conocer.


	22. Mal es Bien

_Hola!!! Aqui les traigo una actualización, espero ke hayan pasado una bonita Navidad y tengan un feliz 2009 :D Gracias a todas las personas maravillosas que me leen, agradezco ke me pongan en alertas y favoritos ;) Contestando a los reviews:_

_Karenzita: Se ke me tardo en actualizar, pero komo ya he dicho, prometere hacerlo más seguido ¡Proposito dl 2009! Me alegra muxo ke te guste la historia, grax x tu review_

_Abril: Si, y todavia hay muxo más de Zabini, espero poder ponerlo en el sig. capítulo Grax x tu review_

_PaolaLissete: Muchisimas grax x tus comentarios, tus sugerencias y reviews. Me da muxo gusto ke la historia este mejorando, ojala pronto conversemos_

_pytufa1622: Hola! Ke bueno ke t ste gustando, dskuida, el fic no se pondrá asi jeje Grax x tu review, nos leemos :D_

_De nuevo un enorme gracias a quienes leen, visitan...en verdad, gracias :D No olviden djar sus reviews!!!_

**Cap XXII: Mal es Bien**

Y llegó finalmente viernes de nuevo, para alivio de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero este iba a ser un día diferente. Para empezar, ese viernes había por la tarde una visita a Hogsmeade para los que quisieran pasear un rato en el mágico pueblo.

Aunque no todos iban a gozar una tarde libre sólo porque fuera viernes, unos iban a continuar haciendo tareas u otra clase de deberes.

-Hola-saludó Hermione a Draco, que como siempre, se encontraban en la biblioteca, específicamente en la sección oscura.

-Hola-le correspondió el saludo, sin quitar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Bueno, estoy aquí como me lo pediste-empezó a decir ella, acomodándose el cabello.- ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?

-Recuerda que de nosotros dos no sale esto.

-Sí, lo se.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes del Espejo de Oesed?

Hermione se quedó callada, recordando como en su primer año Ron le había contado sobre ese espejo y como había maravillado a Harry por mostrar a su familia.

-No mucho, si acaso que te enseña lo que más quisieras tener-respondió ella recargándose en una mesa.- Supongo que hay más.

-Sí, claro-contestó Draco, cerrando finalmente el libro que tenía en las manos.- Hay mucho más que eso.

-Y ¿Por qué hablamos de ese espejo?-preguntó Hermione, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar el chico.

-Ese espejo es la investigación en la que necesito tu ayuda-contestó él, viendo las reacciones de ella.- Es un asunto muy importante.

-Está bien-murmuró ella finalmente, quitando de en medio su asombro ante lo dicho.- ¿Dónde debo buscar?

-Primero, debes de conocer más sobre el-le dijo Draco, extendiéndole el libro que hace poco había estado leyendo.- Capítulo siete, te será de mucha utilidad.

-Bien-fue lo único que dijo ella, tomando el libro y buscando el capítulo que le pedía. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo y sumirse en una interesante lectura.

Pasaron de ese modo como media hora, Hermione leyendo y Draco escribiendo en un pergamino, sin más compañía que la de ellos y el silencio.

Y entonces Hermione cerró el libro de golpe, haciendo que Draco volteara a verla, para encontrarla con una expresión de un leve enfado e incertidumbre.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó él, volviendo a escribir.

-Draco, esto…-Hermione vacilaba, puesto que no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, finalmente se armó de valor y habló.- Esto está mal.

-¿Qué está mal?-preguntó él, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Esto del espejo, es peligroso el querer investigar sobre el-murmuró Hermione, cruzándose brazos.- Y…no sé los propósitos de esta investigación.

-Bien, ahora es tiempo de que tú entiendas otra cosa-dijo él, encarándola de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicada?

-¿Qué? Por lo que he leído, este espejo es más letal de lo que aparenta.

-No, escucha Hermione-dijo Draco, tratando de extender un poco más la poca paciencia que le quedaba.- No te queda alternativa y no puedes opinar al respecto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Por supuesto que puedo opinar!-contestó ella, enfadándose ante lo que había dicho.- En cualquier investigación, todo se opina.

-Te equivocas, esta es mi investigación y tú únicamente me ayudas-dijo él, enfatizando el "mi".- Además, no tienes porqué conocer los propósitos.

-¿Y si…y si ayudo en algo que no está bien?-susurró ella, retirando la vista del muchacho.

-Bueno, otra cosa que debes de aprender es no preocuparte por los demás, no tanto como en ti.

-Eso es ser egoísta.

-Se llama sentido de supervivencia Hermione-dijo Draco, seguía viéndola pero ella no correspondía a la mirada.- Si está mal o está bien para ti, no será igual para alguien más.

-Yo…

-Debes asumir que… a veces para conseguir lo que desees o incluso lo que necesites, harás cosas que otros juzgaran malas pero tú sabrás que son correctas.

Hermione se quedo callada ante la reflexión del Slytherin y volteó a verlo pero él ya había vuelto de nuevo a escribir, como si no hubiera habido plática alguna.

La verdad era que le había sorprendido el pensamiento, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, era el otro lado del porqué de las acciones. En esa frase, había mucha verdad, una comprensión muy diferente de todo.

Hermione observó a Draco que seguía escribiendo ¿Qué escribía que era tan importante? Veía como la pluma se movía en su mano frenéticamente, como si no hubiera tiempo suficiente para escribir lo que quería.

"Se ve que después de todo, esta investigación si es muy importante para él" se dijo Hermione, abriendo de nuevo el libro y retomando la lectura donde la había interrumpido.

Se quedaron leyendo y escribiendo un buen rato, hasta que algunas luces se apagaron. Ya debía de ser muy tarde porque eso sólo podía indicar que la biblioteca ya estaba cerrando y apagando las luces era la forma en que la Sra. Pince sacaba a los estudiantes.

-¿Puedo llevarme el libro?-preguntó Hermione, quien lo tenía en sus manos, lista para dejarlo o llevárselo.

-Sí, ¿Crees poder venir mañana a la misma hora? Será cuando empecemos a investigar como se debe-dijo Draco, quien estaba enrollando el pergamino y haciéndolo pequeño con un toque de su varita para guardarlo luego en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Está bien, aquí estaré-prometió Hermione y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, antes de darse vuelta y salir caminando de la sección oscura.

Hacía frío por lo que trato de calentarse abrazándose y caminando rápidamente hacia su sala común, tomaría una bufanda, dejaría el libro en su dormitorio y luego bajaría a cenar, sola como últimamente se estaba haciendo costumbre, que fastidio pero era mejor así, de cierto modo.

Entró a la sala común y observo que Harry y Ginny estaban sentados abrazados en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, al parecer veían el fuego. Ron estaba en otro sillón sentado y con las manos en los costados, él no parecía tan cómodo como ellos, se veía en su expresión. Volteó a verla pero fue sólo una ojeada de resentimiento y de nuevo, decepción.

Ella únicamente trato de mostrar indiferencia y se apresuró a subir las escaleras a su dormitorio, sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en poder olvidar esa mirada. Tomó su bufanda y dejó el libro en un taburete, bajo de nuevo las escaleras a toda prisa. Fue consciente de que Ron la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la sala común.

La cena no fue muy agradable, pues no logro sacarse de la mente la mirada de Ron, quizás si intentara hablar con ellos…pero sabía que no la escucharían, bueno, tal vez si la escucharan pero ¿Y si no le creían? Ese era el principal problema.

Ya después de cenar y de nuevo en su dormitorio, decidió seguir leyendo el libro, así estaría mejor preparada para el día siguiente. No supo cuanto tiempo lo estuvo leyendo, pero se acabó durmiendo.

Finalmente despertó ya con los primeros rayos de sol y temblando, había tenido pesadillas horribles que tenían que ver con espejos, gente que salía y entraba de ellos y miradas no muy agradables.

Tomó un baño rápido, se vistió y bajó hacia su sala común con el libro, así podría continuar leyendo. Como ella esperaba, la sala estaba vacía por lo que se acomodó enfrente de la chimenea y continuó la lectura. Escuchó poco a poco a los estudiantes despertarse e iniciar sus actividades matinales, no faltaría mucho para que algunos Gryffindors empezaran a bajar.

Suspirando y cerrando el libro, salió de la sala y decidió dirigirse a los jardines, podría pasar tiempo en ellos leyendo y luego podría desayunar, no estaría mal estar al aire libre, aunque no salió antes sin tomar su bufanda y sus guantes, los necesitaría.

Estaba ya bajando las escaleras, cuando una voz la detuvo:

-Señorita Granger ¿Le importaría venir un momento por favor?-había preguntado la profesora McGonagall.

Ella se volteó y asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a la profesora que entraba a su despacho, en su escritorio había varios pergaminos, seguramente trabajos y tareas de los alumnos.

-Quisiera pedirle un favor ¿Podría entregarle esta tarea al joven Weasley? En la última clase no se la pude dar-dijo la profesora extendiéndole un pergamino para que lo tomara.

-Sí, claro-murmuró ella tomando el pergamino y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-He notado que últimamente usted esta distanciada de sus amistades ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, es sólo que he…he tenido mucho que hacer-susurró tratando que no se notara la pausa que había hecho y lo incomoda que se sentía al hablar de eso.

-Entiendo, puede irse-fue lo último que dijo la profesora McGonagall antes de despedirla en la puerta.

Hermione se alejo sintiéndose muy incomoda por lo dicho, ¿Hasta los profesores sabían que estaba peleada con sus amigos? Al parecer, todos se enteraban de todo en Hogwarts.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer esto" se dijo, tratando de prepararse mentalmente e incluso emocionalmente para un encuentro con Ron, quien parecía ser o mejor dicho era, quien estaba más molesto con ella.

Así que subió las escaleras de regreso a la sala común, con un poco de suerte estaría por ahí y solo tendría que darle la tarea sin necesidad de más, era algo fácil, podía hacerlo.

Pronunció la contraseña y entró a la sala común, ya había varios estudiantes así que empezó a buscar con la vista a Ron, esperando que se encontrara en algún lado y en efecto, estaba cerca de una ventana, al parecer observando el paisaje o algo parecido.

Respiró profundamente y cerro los ojos, apretándolos muy fuerte, no sabía como sería la reacción de Ron, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiada mala. Abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia él, tratando de relajarse.

A solo dos o tres pasos de él, se detuvo y aclarándose la garganta para obtener su atención, habló.

-Ron, la profesora McGonagall me pidió que te entregara esto-murmuró ella, extendiendo el pergamino.

Ron la volteó a ver no sin algo de asombro porque le hablara a él pero cambió rápidamente la expresión a una de molestia.

-Bien, gracias-dijo esta última palabra a regañadientes, tomando el pergamino de la mano de ella.

Entonces, Hermione decidió seguir una corazonada, tal vez no sería malo el intentarlo.

-Oye Ron, creo que…necesitamos hablar-susurró ella, apretando con fuerza el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Hablar? No lo creo, tuve suficiente plática por el resto del año escolar-respondió él fríamente, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Hermione dio otro paso más hacia él, debía de seguir intentándolo.

-Yo…siento que lo que pasó la última vez no fue como debió de ser, estuvo mal-susurró ella, Ron volteó de nuevo a verla.

-¿Estuvo mal? Ya no se que decir sobre eso Hermione, simplemente ya me canse de pensar en ello.

-Bueno, tal vez todos dijimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos después-dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-No me arrepiento de lo que dije-respondió él con frialdad y dureza.- Me enseñaron a decir siempre la verdad.

Eso en verdad le dolió a Hermione quien sintió como se le empezaban a formar lágrimas en los ojos, al menos él no la vería llorar, no más. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala, había fracasado terriblemente.

Estuvo en unos minutos en los jardines y a pesar del viento helado, se acomodo debajo de un árbol y abrió el libro, tratando de enfrascarse de inmediato en la lectura, pero nada mas consiguió que cayeran unas lágrimas en las hojas.

"Perfecto, tal parece que lo mejor que hago es llorar" se dijo a si misma cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el tronco del árbol, sólo había conseguido que Ron se enojara más con ella, que bien. ¿Intentaría hablar con Harry o Ginny? No, lo único que haría sería empeorar las cosas.

-¿Qué haces sangre-sucia? ¿Alguna clase de meditación?-preguntó una voz socarrona, seguido de unos coros de risas.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Theodore Nott flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle ¿Acaso estos dos habían cambiado de dueño?

-Vete Nott, no habló con serpientes-replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Miren, la sangre-sucia está llorando ¿Te dejo el novio?-murmuró él muy divertido, haciendo que los otros dos también rieran.- ¡Huy, lo siento! Te dejo desde hace meses.

-Nott, ¡Vete ahora mismo! Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo ella separando los brazos y sacando su varita mágica.

-¡Diablos chicos! Ya hicimos enfurecer a la leona, deberíamos de cobrar para que la pasaran a ver-dijo Nott dándole de codazos a ambos.

-¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a alguien más?

-Sí, tal vez a unos muggles ¿no?-susurró él con algo de ironía, esbozando al final una media sonrisa.- ¡Vámonos chicos!

Y los tres se alejaron, dando grandes carcajadas ante lo último dicho. Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras más lágrimas recorrían su rostro, debía de serenarse y ser paciente hasta la tarde, quizás encontraría respuestas.

No muy lejos de Hogwarts, exactamente en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, había una conversación que estaba no en muy buenos términos.

-Ya me canse de los malos resultados que he obtenido en el Ministerio, ¡Confíe en ti porque creí que eras más inteligente que ese Brown!-exclamó una voz llena de furia.

-Rita, yo…

-¡Crucio!-dijo con desden la voz.

-Pero tú…tú querías publicar tu…-pero el mago no pudo acabar la frase porque fue interrumpido por otro Cruciatus.

-¡Idiota! Esa era la excusa perfecta para entrometerme en el ministerio.

-¿Quién te entiende? Primero querías publicar no se que chisme sobre un auror y quien sabe que más-empezó a decir entre resoplidos el mago, que trataba de levantarse del suelo, apenas podía ver la cara de quien se suponía que estaba con él, porque en la oscura habitación apenas había una vela que le iluminaba únicamente una parte de la cara.

-¡Cállate! Tú no entiendes nada de nada-dijo la bruja poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana, o mejor dicho a las cortinas que no dejaban entrar ni un rayo de luz solar.

-Pues deberías de explicarte ¿Qué rayos te interesa el ministerio?

-¡Mucho! Quizás trabajes mejor con un Imperius ahora que lo pienso-murmuró esto último para si misma, caminando de un lado para otro de la habitación.

Ben Richardson tragó saliva al alcanzar a escuchar la palabra Imperius, eso significaba problemas y eso no era nada bueno, pero ¿Quién entendía a su jefa de redacción? Recordaba perfectamente que ella quería publicar otro de sus artículos que según ella, escandalizarían al mundo mágico.

_-Cállate Richardson, esta vez hay una mejor noticia-dijo con absoluta tranquilidad Rita sacando de su bolso una pluma._

_-¿Qué noticia?-preguntó interesado Brown, acercándose a ella y viéndola suspicazmente._

_-Digamos, que… ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un Auror tuviera relación con una mortífaga?-dijo Rita Skeeter sonriendo, seguramente imaginando la reacción de la población mágica al artículo._

_-¿Quién?-preguntó Brown visiblemente asombrado._

_-Pronto lo sabrás, ahora hay que concentrarnos en el trabajo-contestó la reportera con un extraño brillo en los ojos._

-Rita, creo que no es necesario el tomar esas medidas extremas-empezó a murmurar el mago, empezaba a asustarse de lo que quisiera hacer ella.

-¿Por qué Richardson? ¿Asustado ante algo de magia oscura?-preguntó ella acercándose a él y sonriéndole con frialdad y una mirada calculadora, esa no era la bruja que él había conocido hace un par de años.

-Quizás si mejor nos concentráramos en otra clase de artículos podríamos…

-¡No! Vas a ayudarme tanto te guste o no-dijo la bruja, volviendo a tomar asiento y tomando un sorbo de Whisky de fuego.- Ahora ¿Dijiste que conocías a la secretaria de Scrimgeour?

-Sí, era…era mi novia-contestó el mago sonrojándose un poco y pasándose la mano por el cabello.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de desesperación.

-Porqué necesito que me consigas una cita privada con el ministro para entrevistarlo-murmuró ella.- Que sea lo más pronto posible, ojala eso sí lo puedas hacer.

-Pero ¡Es el ministro de magia! ¿Cómo crees que voy a conseguirte una reunión con él?

-No me importa lo que utilices Richardson, si es necesario un Imperius ¡Hazlo! No tengo tiempo que perder.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el ministro de magia con tu artículo?

-Tiene mucho que ver, él era antes el jefe de los aurores ¿no?

-Sí pero…no creo que le agrade mucho que lo vayas a entrevistar sólo por un rumor.

-¿Qué te importa Richardson? Lo único que quiero es reunirme con él, eso es todo lo que te pido.

-No va a acceder, ha de tener muchos compromisos y después de la muerte de Dumbledore…

-¡Al diablo con eso! Si tienes que arrancar su agenda de manos de su secretaria ¡Hazlo! Yo quiero mi cita para esta semana que viene, no tengo más tiempo.

Ben guardó silencio, estaba muy asustado por todo lo que estaba diciendo su jefa, quien como ya había dicho, estaba dispuesta a conseguir su propósito utilizando magia oscura, esto no le gustaba nada. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en Scrimgeour?

"Esta bruja está loca, eso es lo que pasa" se dijo el mago, nunca había visto a su jefa tan preocupada y determinada por conseguir una entrevista y para colmo, la quería en esta semana que venía. "Y yo soy quien debe de conseguirla" pensó moviendo la cabeza y arrepintiéndose de tratar de ser mejor reportero que Brown, hubiera sido mejor si él tuviera esos problemas.

-¡Vete Richardson! No tienes tiempo que perder-le dijo la bruja, señalándole la puerta. No fue necesaria ninguna otra repetición de la orden porqué el mago se marchó enseguida luego de murmurar un rápido "Adiós Rita".

Más le valía que le consiguiera la cita con el ministro, el tiempo se le acababa, aunque a alguien más se le agotaba la paciencia. Pero sobretodo, estaba en juego su reputación, si después de todo ese muchacho conseguía lo que su amo deseaba, pasaría de inmediato a ser de los favoritos y ella a ser una del montón.

"No voy a dejarme ganar por un muchachito, demostrare que sigo siendo la mejor" se afirmó mientras tomaba el último sorbo de la copa.

De nuevo en Hogwarts, en la sala común de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott tenían otra conversación.

-Y bien ¿Has investigado algo?

-Estoy en los comienzos de esto Nott, no estaría mal si tú también investigaras-le respondió con algo de enfado Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, veré si tengo tiempo-murmuró el otro muchacho, viendo el reloj.- Dentro de un par de horas habrá una reunión, te contare todo cuando regrese.

-Más te vale, si la información que me das resulta ser un fraude ¡Ahí te ves tú con la muerte!

-Tranquilo Draco ¿Qué no confías en mi?

-Lamento la decepción que tendrás pero no, no confío en ti-murmuró no sin algo de sarcasmo.

-Como quieras, pero ya veras que todo marchara bien.

-Espero que tu definición de "bien" sea la misma que la mía-susurró con frialdad Draco, haciendo ademán de levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

-Creo que la palabra supervivencia se acerca bastante-dijo Nott, también levantándose.

Draco hizo caso omiso de lo último dicho por el chico y se marcho a su dormitorio, no le vendría mal distraerse un poco.

Estaba ya subiendo las escaleras cuando se topo con Pansy, quien las estaba bajando. Se voltearon a ver de refilón, él se apresuró a subir las escaleras, no quería escuchar alguna excusa sin sentido o una suplica, estaba cansando de ella.

Sorprendentemente, ella no dijo nada y continuó bajando las escaleras, dejando al chico un tanto perplejo pero con la indiferencia que a veces solía usar, por no decir siempre, continuó subiendo las escaleras.

De nuevo en el dormitorio, no había lugar como ese que se pareciera más a su dormitorio en su mansión, era uno de sus lugares preferidos en el castillo aparte de los jardines y muy de vez en cuando la biblioteca.

Observó al entrar la ventana más cercana que tenía y miró los jardines, estos tenían poca gente pues el viento helado no dejaba de anunciar que muy pronto vendría alguna nevada.

Fue entonces cuando por fin logro sacar un pensamiento que lo tenía preocupado, si la información de Nott (tanto fuera verdadera o no, aunque de esto último sabía como resolverlo) no eran muy buenas noticias para Hermione ¿Qué haría?

"Debo de decir la verdad obviamente, ella se enojaría mucho más si yo le mintiera" se dijo el chico, aunque se sentía incomodo al imaginar escenas en las que la información no fuera muy positiva y ella llorando, eso era lo que menos quería.

Sería malo si le mintiera, puesto que lo único que haría sería que se creara ilusiones y vagas esperanzas de que vería de nuevo a sus padres, si eso no sucedía, evidentemente ella estaría muy enfadada con él.

"Espero que las noticias sean algo alentadoras" pensó Draco antes de echar un vistazo al reloj, era hora de comer, así que de nuevo bajo las escaleras, salió de su sala común y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Nott que todavía estaba en la sala común vio salir a Draco, estaba esperando a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini para poder irse, aunque todavía faltaba como una hora para la reunión con el Señor Tenebroso, habían acordado salir antes para estar un rato en Hogsmeade.

-¡Por fin llegan! Apresúrense, sólo tendremos como media hora-les dijo en un susurro a Crabbe y Goyle que ya se acercaban caminando rápidamente hacia él, Zabini los seguía por atrás aunque con una mueca de desagrado, él no estaba muy contento con el plan.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a salir de la sala común y caminaron rápidamente por pasillos, escaleras y atajos, debían llegar lo más rápido posible a los jardines y luego al Bosque Prohibido, donde tomarían el túnel hacia Hogsmeade.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa jóvenes?-les preguntó la profesora McGonagall, a quien se la encontraron caminando en dirección opuesta a donde ellos iban.

--Disculpe profesora, pero vamos a cumplir un castigo con el guardabosques-respondió Zabini, entonando con un perfecto disgusto la frase.- Y preferiríamos terminar cuanto antes.

McGonagall los vio por unos breves instantes, dudando sobre la veracidad de la historia, aunque finalmente las caras de los Slytherins de disgusto, impaciencia y enfado la convencieron.

-Muy bien-respondió únicamente, siguiendo con su camino y ellos con el suyo. La profesora también camino rápidamente, le urgía estar en su despacho, encender la chimenea y comunicarse con alguien.

Llegó rápidamente a su despacho, así que tomando un puñado de Polvos Flu y metiendo la cabeza en la chimenea, pronunció la dirección y soltó los polvos.

-¡Ah, que sorpresa!-murmuró una voz.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó ella, haciendo caso omiso de lo anterior. Con quien se estaba comunicando parecía estarse poniendo una capa de viaje.

-En un rato, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Habrá una reunión está tarde?

-Sí, te pasare después los detalles.

-Bien, ¿Qué sucedió con esa carta?

-No llegó al destinatario, la tengo yo-susurró el hombre, levantando de la mesa un sobre.

-De acuerdo, ¿Crees entonces que todavía hay tiempo con él?

-Sí claro, habrá que hablar después.

-Tal vez, el caso es que tal vez deberíamos primero que hablar con la Orden del Fénix, ese era el siguiente paso del plan original-respondió ella, enfatizando la última palabra, puesto que no le hacía mucha gracia que cambiaran los planes.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, puesto que Quien-tú-sabes ya está empezando a buscar el espejo.

-Ellos no lo deben de encontrar primero, tenemos que ser nosotros.

-Me parece bien sugerir una reunión de la Orden hoy en la noche.

-¿Dónde? Quien-tú-sabes tiene gente por todos lados, sería más prudente esperar unos días más.

-¿En Hogwarts?-preguntó él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Tal vez, tendrás que usar poción multijugos.

-Como quieras, lo hablaremos después ¡Debo de irme!

-Bien, hasta luego-fue la frase de despedida final y la profesora se encontró de nuevo en su despacho, algo mareada por el viaje con los Polvos Flu y lo poco que había hablado con Severus Snape, aún no podía creer del todo que Dumbledore había confiado en él.

Mientras abría la puerta para que entrara algo de aire y luego también abría la única ventana, regresó a su escritorio y empezó a escribir una carta, esperando ser breve pero concisa, no era conveniente poner mucha información en palabras simples de entender.

Terminó la carta y la metió de inmediato en un sobre que tenía en un cajón, estaba ya sellándolo cuando entró a su despacho Luna Lovegood.

-¡Buenas tardes profesora! Le traigo los pergaminos de mi grupo como usted me lo pidió-explicó con la voz soñadora que le caracterizaba.

-Muchas gracias Luna ¿Podría pedirte otro favor?

-Claro, profesora.

-Envía por favor esta carta con alguna lechuza que no sea del colegio, alguna de un amigo o conocido-pidió ella a la muchacha, quien la escuchaba atentamente.

-De acuerdo, la enviare más rápido que el vuelo de un Snidget-comentó ella, sonriendo y tomando la carta.

-Gracias Luna-la Ravenclaw asintió y se fue caminando por los pasillos con la carta en la mano.

Iba bajando las escaleras y se encontró con Hermione.

-¡Hola Hermione!

-Hola Luna-respondió ella con un tono algo cansino.

-Me sorprende que Harry y Ron no estén contigo-dijo Luna, mirando las escaleras.- ¿O vienen más atrás?

-Algo así, ya sabes, tengo mucha tarea de Aritmancia y a ellos no les agrada mucho eso de cuentas y otras operaciones-mintió sin ser muy convincente, notando como la voz le temblaba un poco.

-Oh, ya entiendo-dijo Luna, quien seguía viendo las escaleras, quien volteó a verla de nuevo.- ¿Crees que Ron me preste a Pig? Es necesario que envíe está carta.

-Yo creo que si te la prestaría pero, mejor le preguntas ¿no?

-Y ¿Dónde esta?

-Los deje en el Gran Comedor ¡Adiós! -y su despedida fue tan repentina, que Luna ya no la alcanzó a despedir.

"Bueno, creo que ya falta poco para que me reúna con Draco" se dijo, viendo el reloj. En efecto, sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos. "No importara si llegó antes" se convenció y llegando al piso en el que estaba la biblioteca, siguió caminando.

La biblioteca en los fines de semana a veces solía estar vacía o muy concurrida, pero parecía que este fin iba a estar vacía, no se veía a nadie, solo a la Sra. Pince que estaba sacudiendo el polvo de sus preciados libros.

Saludó a la bibliotecaria y se sentó en una mesa, sacando al azar un libro del estante y abriéndolo para leer, cuando viera aparecer a Draco, dejaría el libro y se dirigiría a la Sección Oscura.

El libro que escogió trataba sobre Herbología y no estaba tan mal, era de esos libros en los que hablaban sobre diferentes plantas alrededor del mundo.

-En verdad te gusta leer ¿no?-susurró una voz a sus espaldas y ella dio un brinco, escuchando una pequeña risa.

-Sí, me gusta leer-respondió ella, volteando con una media sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa.

-Perfecto, porque tendrás mucho que leer-le contestó Draco, quien ya caminaba a la Sección Oscura.

Ella lo siguió rápidamente, asegurándose que la Sra. Pince no volteara porque sí y los viera a ellos dos juntos, entrando a donde no se debería de entrar.

-Bien, supongo que acabaste el libro.

-Así es, pero…-no alcanzó a terminar y prefirió que Draco siguiera hablando.

-La investigación que haremos deberá de ser rápida y objetiva, digamos que no poseo de mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo eso último, pero yo…

-Primero tendremos que buscar todos los libros de la Sección que hablen sobre el espejo-continuó hablando Draco, sin hacer mucho caso de Hermione.- Pueden ser muchos o pocos.

-Sí, pero antes…

-Espero que sean muchos, porque sino es así, tendré que ver la forma de…

-¡Draco! Por favor…escúchame-pidió Hermione, haciendo que Draco le prestara finalmente atención.- Necesito…bueno, hoy en la mañana…-las lágrimas la interrumpieron, era inevitable el olvidar la burlona y maliciosa sonrisa de Nott.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?-preguntó él, recargándose en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto ocurre, hoy en la mañana…-y le contó todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo la última parte que era lo más preocupante para ella.

-Y ¿Crees que Nott tuvo algo que ver con tus padres?

-¡Sí! Ese…comentario no fue muy…ehm…bromista-no supo como explicarse, así que uso esas palabras. Ya no estaba llorando, la verdad el que Draco la escuchara la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-Hermione, para la próxima vez que nos veamos, tendré algo de información-explicó algo incomodo Draco, viendo como ella se esperanzaba, eso no era lo que quería.- Pero, no puedo asegurarte que sean buenas o malas noticias.

-Eso lo entiendo, tú ya estás haciendo mucho por mi para ayudarme-murmuró ella bajando la vista y viendo el suelo.- Y gracias.

-Bueno, los buenos amigos se ayudan ¿no?-dijo él sonriendo un poco, Hermione levantó la vista y también sonrió, en verdad había encontrado a alguien en quien podía confiar.

-Eres un buen amigo muy especial Draco-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco por lo que había dicho.- Tú entiendes las cosas…casi como yo, tal vez con unas pequeñas diferencias.

-Sí, tú también pareces entenderme mejor que los demás-susurró él, dejándose caer en una silla y observando a Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio, pensando en lo que cada quien había dicho.


	23. Fe sin creencia

_Hola!! Aqui les djo una rápida actualización, no sin agradecerles como siempre x leer, no puedo creer el número de visitas y hits que tiene la historia, muchas gracias :D Respondiendo a los reviews:_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Jeje, que bueno que te gusto el final, ojala que este capítulo tmb te guste. Grax x tu review!_

_pauli evans black: Me da muxo gusto que te guste la historia :D El cruciatus...no se, tal vez podría intentar jeje Grax x tu review!_

_pytufa1622: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, en este capítulo trate de mostrar un acercamiento mucho mayor, esto estara en constante progreso :D Grax x tu review_

_loca anonima O: Muchas grax x tu review! Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia y sigas leyendo :D Nos leemos ;)_

_De nuevo, un gracias x leer, recuerden que sus reviews siempre los espero :D Disfruten el capi._

**Cap XXIII: Fe sin creencia**

Se quedaron viendo por lo que fueron ¿tres minutos? Hermione no estaba segura pero ambos interrumpieron la mirada al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizando sus movimientos.

Realmente pensaba en lo que Draco le había dicho, él decía que ella lo lograba entender mejor que otras personas, eso era un buen cumplido, pero sintió como si tuviera un significado más profundo de lo que aparentara. Sacudió la cabeza, debía de concentrarse en lo que se iba a hacer a continuación, pero no podía evitar el darle seguimiento a esa simple frase.

_-Sí, tú también pareces entenderme mejor que los demás-susurró él._

"¿Qué pasaría si él fuera el único que pudiera entenderme, y yo fuera la única persona que pudiera entenderlo?" se preguntó, sintiéndose un tanto extraña por el pensamiento, nunca lo había pensando, era una locura ¿Cómo no iba a ver más gente que los comprendiera a ambos?

Algo semejante, por no decir lo mismo, cruzaba por la mente de Draco, quien tampoco podía evitar el pensar en lo que ella había dicho.

_-Tú entiendes las cosas…casi como yo, tal vez con unas pequeñas diferencias._

Resultaba extraño el pensar en que tal vez su mente no funcionara tan diferente como la de ella, pero lo que le resultaba algo fascinante, o curioso (no sabía como expresarlo con palabras) era que quizás compartían el modo de ver las cosas, la percepción con la que veían todo.

"Bueno, no del todo. Ya que ella se guía más por los sentimientos y yo por la experiencia, el razonamiento" se contradijo Draco, volteando a verla por un momento antes de volver a mirar al suelo. "Pero, si quitamos eso por encima, tal vez no somos tan diferentes como creía".

Tal parecía que el propósito inicial por el que estaban en la biblioteca, había quedado olvidado porque ambos seguían pensando en lo dicho.

"Él es muy diferente a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Aunque ellos trataban de entenderme, no lograban saber que a veces era mejor omitir una explicación para poder olvidar el dolor que esta emanaba por el recuerdo, y él…no se si lo sabe, lo entiende, o lo ve como yo, pero…no somos tan diferentes".

No lo entendía, además ¿Por qué se andaba cuestionando sobre eso? Sólo había sido una frase, bueno, ella prefería tomarlo como un pequeño cumplido pero…había algo diferente.

-Deberíamos…creo que…tenemos que buscar esos libros-fue finalmente Draco quien rompió el extraño silencio en el que se habían sumido, aunque su voz no sonaba tan segura como siempre.

-Sí, ¿Cómo los buscamos? ¿Por hechizo invocador o a la forma antigua?-preguntó ella, levantándose de su lugar, lista para empezar a buscar en cada libro de la sección.

-Hechizo invocador obviamente-respondió de inmediato, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón su varita.- Sabes como hacerlo ¿no?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante lo último dicho, no es que no fuera modesta pero por algo era de las mejores de su clase ¿no?

-¿Qué palabras usamos? ¿Espejo de Oesed o algo así?

-Con Oesed es suficiente -murmuró Draco, también levantándose.

Así que después de utilizar un hechizo invocador con la palabra "Oesed" y de agacharse justo a tiempo para evitar que los libros les dieran en la cara, se levantaron y con un movimiento de varita los levantaron rápidamente. No era necesario que la bibliotecaria los viera buscando libros tenebrosos y para variar, que estos estuvieran en el suelo.

-Bueno, al parecer si hay libros-comentó Hermione, acercándose a la mesa donde los habían puesto. Eran nada más como 7 o 6 libros, pero al parecer era un buen inicio por el gesto de suficiencia de Draco.

-Eso es bueno, aunque si no son de utilidad tendré que hacer una visita al callejón Knockturn-susurró Draco más para si que para Hermione, quien lo volteó a ver con algo de disgusto pero no dijo nada.

Tomó un libro y le quitó el polvo, al parecer la Sra. Pince no los limpiaba tan a menudo como los otros libros.

-Mira, este dice en el título "Mitología del Espejo"-susurró él, extendiéndole el libro.

-¿Crees que venga más información?-preguntó ella algo incomoda, no se sentía a gusto al leer libros que no eran muy recomendables.

-Tal vez, tu empieza a leer ese y yo leeré este-dijo Draco, enseñándole otro que se titulaba "Magia oscura con espejos". Esto cada vez le gustaba menos.

"Debo hacer esto por mis padres, además él esta haciendo mucho más por mi, es sólo una pequeña investigación" trataba de recordarse a si misma y convencerse, lo hacía por sus padres, quizás la información que luego le diera sería algo que podría utilizar.

Abrió el libro y busco índice pero no había, así que tendría que leer desde el principio, bueno, sería capaz de resistirlo.

-Y bien ¿Qué has leído?-preguntó Draco, después de unos cinco o diez minutos.

-Bueno, según esto, los espejos son como portales-respondió ella algo insegura, cerrando el libro.- Siendo sincera Draco, no creo que el saber eso nos ayude.

Él sonrió ante lo dicho, pero siguió leyendo.

-Es algo que ya habíamos leído, ¿Por qué lo leemos de nuevo?-preguntó Hermione después de otros minutos de lectura.

-Sólo para repasar, además estoy seguro que debe de venir información nueva-respondió él sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguió leyendo sobre las cosas que ya sabía de los espejos, no tenía sentido el leer lo mismo una y otra vez, era monótono y aburrido.

-Mira, lo único que este libro dice es que los espejos son portales o alguna especie de puerta entre diferentes dimensiones-murmuró ella, cerrando de nuevo el libro.- Y por lo que parece, lo demás del libro trata sobre esas interrogaciones de dimensiones y demás.

Draco finalmente le presto atención, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo.

-De acuerdo, eso ya es un avance-respondió él, poniendo el libro en la mesa.- Sabemos que los espejos son generalmente conocidos como puertas entre dimensiones.

-¡Pero eso es absurdo! Eso sólo sucede en los cuentos de hadas y en cuestiones filosóficas-lo contradijo Hermione.- Esto es la vida real, eso no puede ser verdad.

-Si bueno, los muggles no creen en la magia pero ¡Aquí estamos!-respondió Draco, señalándose a si mismo y luego a ella.

Hermione se quedó callada de nuevo ¿Por qué ahora parecía no encontrar nada contra lo cual negar lo que él decía? Antes, parecía haber miles de frases, insultos y cosas sarcásticas que podía usar a su favor, ahora no tenía nada de eso.

-La verdad Hermione, esto bien puede ser verdad o mentira-dijo el muchacho, acomodándose en la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.

No tenía nada que decir, a pesar de que quería contradecirlo no había nada con que hacerlo, de nuevo, él tenía razón.

Draco no comentó nada y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el pergamino que ella había visto el día anterior, con un toque de su varita volvió a su tamaño original.

-No tienes tinta-murmuró ella.

-No, pero siempre dejo un frasco de tinta y una pluma por si acaso-respondió él, haciendo otro movimiento de varita, llegando con rapidez a la mesa un pequeño frasco de tinta negra y una pluma.

-¿Qué escribes en el pergamino?

-Es como una bitácora, anoto todos los avances que hemos hecho.

-Ah, claro-asintió ella, sabiendo que eso era muy común en todas las investigaciones.

-Aunque a ti no te parezca, el saber esto es algo que debemos tomar en cuenta-le mencionó él, anotando en el pergamino.- Quizás uno de estos días logremos tener información que nos ayude.

-Pero…tú pareces saber bastante del espejo-comentó ella, sin mirar a verlo.

-Así es, se muchas cosas buenas y malas de ese espejo Hermione-afirmó él chico con un tono de voz ¿Cauteloso?-. Pero también debemos saber sobre las características generales de los espejos comunes.

-¿Espejos comunes? Que yo entienda, el espejo de Oesed no es como los demás.

-Claro que no, pero tampoco podemos pasar por alto lo obvio o común de un espejo-contestó él, dejando la pluma en el frasco de tinta y volteándola ver.- A pesar que sea diferente a los demás, no quiere decir que no tenga atributos comunes.

-Buen punto-acertó a decir ella, tomando otro de los libros de su búsqueda, el título decía: "Usos del espejo: artes mágicas", sonrió un poco al pensar que tal vez este libro tuviera información diferente.

Se quedaron de nuevo callados, cada quien absortó en lo que estaba leyendo, Draco también ya había tomado otro libro, parecía que él se encargaba de los que mostraban claramente que no tenían nada de magia blanca.

-Draco, esto es interesante-lo interrumpió Hermione de su lectura.- Hablan específicamente del espejo de Oesed.

-Lee exactamente lo que dice el libro.

-"El espejo de Oesed, conocido por mostrar los deseos más profundos de quien se observa en el espejo, fue creación de el nigromante Athan Decrate…"-interrumpió la lectura y volteó a ver a Draco no sin algo de incomodidad.

Él supo de inmediato lo que la incomodaba.

-Hermione, entiendo que esto te moleste-empezó a decir él, eligiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado.- Pero como te habrás dado cuenta, hay cosas buenas y malas de ese espejo.

-Sí, eso lo entiendo muy bien-respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Sabes Hermione, creo que más bien tienes miedo de investigar sobre ese espejo-le soltó así de directo Draco, esbozando al final una débil sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme cobarde?

-Yo no te estoy diciendo eso, tú empezaste a ponerte los adjetivos.

-¡No tengo miedo Draco! Por algo estoy en Gryffindor.

-Sí pero, supongo que también alguna vez has visto esa imagen de un león llorando y siendo liberado por un ratón-dijo él, quien seguía esbozando esa sonrisa burlona que empezaba a molestar a Hermione.

Para sorpresa de él, ella empezó a reírse.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Nunca imagine que…-se interrumpía por las carcajadas que parecía no poder incontrolar.- Que…que el gran Draco Malfoy quien…

-¿Qué Hermione?-le preguntó él un tono algo frustrado y a la vez curioso ¿Qué había dicho?

-No puedo creerlo, en verdad-dijo ella ya más tranquila, pero ahora también sonriendo.- ¿Dónde leíste esa fábula?

-¿Qué fábula?-preguntó confundido.

-Esa imagen que mencionaste viene de una fábula de Esopo, que estoy segura sabes que fue un muggle.

Draco calló, cayendo en la cuenta de inmediato a lo que se refería.

-Cuando era niño, alguna vez vi en un libro esa imagen-dijo él en un susurro, sin poder recordar bien como había pasado eso, pues sus padres jamás habían querido que el tuviera algún contacto con lo relacionado a muggles.

Hermione lo observó por unos instantes, la sonrisa había desaparecido al percibir la seriedad con la que él había dicho esto último, al parecer no sabía que Esopo había sido un muggle.

-Bueno, eso sólo demuestra que hasta el león no puede evitar ciertas cosas-comentó él, viéndola también y sonriendo un poco.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, mirándose uno al otro como hace minutos también lo habían hecho, porque había algo distinto, algo nuevo, porque como ya lo habían pensado y se habían insinuado mutuamente, no eran tan diferentes.

-Continua leyendo-le dijo él después de otros minutos que habían pasado mirándose en silencio.

-"Fue creación del nigromante Athan Decrate, con el fin de practicar con el alguna nueva forma de nigromancia"-y hasta ahí leyó Hermione, viendo expectante a Draco, a ver que le diría.

-Espero que sepas que es la nigromancia-dijo él, no se encontraba muy deseoso de explicarle ese tema.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, es consultar a los muertos y obtener información-respondió con disgusto ella.

Draco asintió, al menos se ahorraría ese dolor de cabeza.

-Eso de la nigromancia es magia muy oscura Draco-susurró ella en una voz apenas audible.

Como él no dijo nada, ella continuó hablando. Su rostro sólo mostraba disgusto, aprensión y preocupación.

-Si nos metemos en lo que no conocemos, no se como terminara esto-dijo ella, seguía viéndolo directamente a los ojos, casi taladrándolo con la mirada.

Y extrañamente, el Slytherin esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-"Dudamos de lo que desconocemos"-recitó la frase casi con aprecio.

-Draco, no es tiempo de frases-dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza.- Esto es serio.

-¿Por qué no lo dices de una buena vez? Admítelo, tienes miedo.

Ella tragó saliva y evito la mirada, era cierto. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sabía que esta investigación no sería muy agradable más nunca había imaginado encontrarse con magia tan oscura y peligrosa como la nigromancia.

-No hay nada malo en confesar de vez en cuando el miedo Hermione-murmuró Draco, ella continuaba sin verlo.- No delante del enemigo pero…hay que desahogarse a veces.

Ella volteó a verlo, tenía los ojos brillosos, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba verla llorar, quizás por eso reprimía las lágrimas con tanto esfuerzo.

-Si quieres llorar, llora. Prometo no decir nada-le aseguró él, tomando otro libro de la mesa.

Y en efecto, dejo resbalar finalmente las lágrimas, no podía contenerlas más. Era un alivio el poder desahogar de esa forma su dolor y su miedo. Sabía que él tenía razón, no había nada de malo en expresar las emociones de vez en cuando, sólo que para ella, eso era demostrar a los demás que era vulnerable, muy vulnerable, y eso no le gustaba.

No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando en silencio, miraba a veces a Draco, quien seguía leyendo y luego escribía en el pergamino. Él también había instantes en que la miraba pero también en silencio, nunca le dijo ni una sola palabra y ella agradeció eso, el silencio tan pacífico que le estaba otorgando.

Se sintió un poco culpable al observar al chico leer los libros y escribiendo también en el pergamino, debería de estar ayudándolo pero lo único que estaba haciendo era llorar, desahogarse. "¿Qué pensara Draco de mi? Seguramente creerá que soy una sentimental de primera" se dijo, tratando que el pensamiento no la deprimiera más.

Se secó las últimas lágrimas y tomó un libro de la mesa, debía de ayudarlo. Hizo la lectura de un capítulo completo sin decir nada, hasta que una tos la volvió a su realidad.

-¿Qué otra cosa has encontrado?

-Por el momento nada, es lo mismo que ya sabíamos del espejo-respondió ella, aclarándose la voz.- ¿Qué has encontrado tú?

-Bueno, aquí debaten la posibilidad de practicar nigromancia con el espejo-respondió él.- Y hablan también de encontrar la forma de que la ilusión del espejo sea real.

-Pero eso es imposible, un espejo refleja lo que se le pone enfrente. ¿Cómo se supone que la ilusión se vuelva real? ¡Es ilógico!

-Al menos que la dimensión dentro del espejo seamos nosotros-dijo Draco, viendo como Hermione mostraba una mueca de sorpresa y extrañeza.

-Eso…eso da mucho que pensar, porqué estaríamos hablando de dimensiones, tiempo…

-Y mira que tú eras la escéptica-dijo Draco en una curiosa mezcla de ironía y sarcasmo.

-Y lo sigo siendo-afirmó ella.

Ambos sonrieron ante la afirmación de ella, en esta ocasión, Draco también dejo que la sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos, que tenían un brillo muy diferente a los gélidos ojos grises que comúnmente mostraba.

Frialdad y tensión eran las sensaciones que más se experimentaba en esos momentos en lo que alguna vez había sido la mansión de los Riddle.

-Pueden irse-fue la frase final de Lord Voldemort. Todos los mortífagos de inmediato empezaron a retirarse de lo que alguna vez había sido la sala, ahora transformada en una habitación para reuniones donde la figura más destacada, se sentaba en un trono, un trono de huesos humanos.

Zabini buscó agujeros entre la masa de mortífagos para poder salir lo más rápido de esa sala, cada vez que tenían reuniones, el Señor Tenebroso lograba alterar las emociones y estado nervioso de casi todos los presentes.

-Aguarda Zabini-le ordenó su amo y no tuvo más remedio que voltearse y acercarse al trono donde este se encontraba.

Hasta que finalmente salió el último mortífago de la antes concurrida sala y cerró la puerta, habló de nuevo.

-¿Cómo vas con la misión que te asigne hace un mes?

-Bien señor-se apresuró a decir el chico, tratando de controlar los traicioneros nervios que sentía. Si hacia enojar al Lord, no tardaría en estar muerto.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí señor.

-¡Crucio! No me agrada que la gente me mienta Zabini-dijo el Señor Tenebroso mientras veía como el chico se retorcía en el suelo y gritaba de dolor. Retiró la maldición y el muchacho se puso rápidamente en pie.

-Lo lamento mucho señor, no volveré a hacerlo.

-Ya lo se, porque para la próxima vez que hablemos habrás completado tu misión-dijo con frialdad y esbozando una maligna sonrisa.- O estarás muerto.

El chico tragó saliva, esto no era nada bueno. Con un gesto por parte de su amo, se apresuró a salir de la sala, se sentía mareado y nauseabundo, sentía como si estuviera enfermo, muy enfermo.

A la salida de la mansión se encontró a Nott, Goyle y Crabbe que lo estaban esperando. El primero sonrió al verlo así, eso significaba un paso más hacia la posición que tanto anhelaba.

-Eres hombre muerto-aseguró Nott, sabiendo muy bien porqué se había retrasado. No simpatizaba mucho con Zabini, así que no lamentaría mucho su muerte, él era un obstáculo que prefería quitar de su camino.

Sin decir más, empezó a alejarse de la mansión, seguido por los demás. Ah, era tan maravilloso el sentirse con poder y autoridad, y quizás tendría mucho más poder y respeto si encontraba ese espejo de Oesed, si, nada parecía salir mal.

Un mortífago que aún llevaba puesta la mascara los adelantó, llegando rápidamente a la tumba de los Riddle, en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba en el callejón Knockturn.

-Señor Snape ¿Desea alguna copa?-era el saludo habitual con el que lo recibía el camarero de la posada en la que estaba hospedado.

Negando secamente, se apresuró a subir las escaleras que se encontraban a un costado de la barra, necesitaba comunicarse lo más pronto posible.

Llegando a su habitación, se quitó la capa y la arrojo al suelo, tirando también la máscara que se había quitado al entrar a la posada, aunque todos sabían que él era un mortífago, no le gustaba llevarla.

Tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu y se acercó a la chimenea, murmurando la dirección deseada.

-Y bien ¿Qué noticias tienes?-le preguntó la profesora McGonagall, que se encontraba en su escritorio tomando una taza de té.

-Quien está haciendo la búsqueda del espejo de Oesed es muy joven, diría que un estudiante del colegio.

La profesora se quedo callada, haciendo con un gesto de la mano que continuara.

-No sé los medios que esté utilizando para la búsqueda, pero te sugiero retirar de la biblioteca los libros que estén relacionados al espejo.

-Está bien, haré eso mismo en este momento-afirmó la profesora, poniéndose de pie.- Después hablaremos, es mejor que quite esos libros de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego-y después de un chisporreteo de las llamas de la chimenea y un esplendor verde, la chimenea volvió a su estado original.

La profesora salió de su despacho y se dirigió a la biblioteca, que estaba un piso arriba. Tendría que hablar con la bibliotecaria, la Sra. Pince para que le dejara retirar esos libros, eso tomaría algo de tiempo, porqué la bibliotecaria siempre trataba a sus libros con un cuidado casi obsesivo.

-Sra. Pince ¡Me alegro encontrarla!-dijo ella como saludo a la entrada de la biblioteca, donde se encontraba el escritorio.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla profesora?

-Vera, necesito retirar unos libros de la biblioteca-se apresuró a decir ella.- Específicamente de la sección oscura.

-¿Por qué desea quitarlos?

-Es sólo que contiene material que no sería muy apropiado que alguien encontrara.

-Vayamos a la sección y ahí me dice que libros son.

-Sí, por favor-dijo la profesora, siguiendo a la bibliotecaria.

Abriendo la puerta que rechinó un poco, se quedo viendo las estanterías de libros y lo oscuro que estaba esa parte de la biblioteca, apenas había luces.

-¿Qué libros son?

-Los que tengan que ver con espejos-prefirió decir un termino general a decir la palabra Oesed, eso únicamente traería más sospechas y preguntas.

-¿Y por qué de espejos?-preguntó la Sra. Pince, quien empezó a adentrase en las estanterías.

-Es sólo que no queremos que alguien haga uso de ellos en mala forma, en especial por las clases de adivinación-dijo ella, tratando de usar una excusa que sonara creíble.

-Ah, ahora la entiendo perfectamente-dijo la bibliotecaria, pues como la profesora McGonagall, ella tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio a la profesora de adivinación, Sybill Trelawney.- Creo que los libros de espejos están en este pasillo.

Se adentraron en un pasillo, el suelo de madera rechinaba un poco, y tras una pisada algo fuerte de la bibliotecaria, se escuchó un chasquido. Ella agitó la mano y tiró un libro que había estado a punto de caerse.

¡TUM!

Sonó con estrépito la caída del libro.

Draco y Hermione interrumpieron las respectivas lecturas y se miraron, sabían que había alguien más en la Sección Oscura, y ese alguien no debía de encontrarlos.

-Saca rápido siete libros de cualquier estantería ¡Rápido!-murmuró Draco a Hermione, quien se apresuró a sacarlos y colocarlos sin hacer ruido en la mesa.

Vio no sin algo de sorpresa como Draco les quitaba las tapas a los libros sobre espejos y también hacia lo mismo con los que ella había sacado, ahora lo entendía, cambiaria las tapas y con eso la identidad de los libros.

-Regresa los libros a su lugar-le dijo él, quien estaba tomando la capa que había traído consigo.

Ella con un rápido movimiento de varita los regresó al estante y vio con perplejidad y sorpresa como Draco hacía un encantamiento desilusionador en completo silencio, sin murmurar una sola palabra.

A punto de preguntarle como lo había conseguido, la tomó del brazo y la acercó hacia él, estando ya debajo de la capa ahora invisible, o al menos aparentando eso. En su segundo intento de hablar, él le tapo la boca con su otra mano que tenía libre y con una mirada, le hizo ver quien venía.

-No entiendo ¿Dónde estarán esos libros?-decía la bibliotecaria que había entrado al pasillo donde estaban (el último) y buscaba con la mirada. Para nervios de Hermione, quien la seguía era nada menos que la directora, la profesora McGonagall.

-¿No sería mejor realizar un hechizo invocador?-sugirió la directora ya con poca paciencia, al parecer esperaba que hicieran eso desde un principio.

-Tal vez-y luego de murmurar unas palabras y agitar la varita, salieron de un estante varios libros que se posaron suavemente en la mesa.

-Son esos-afirmó la directora al ver las portadas de los libros con títulos que referían a espejos y sus usos.- Le agradezco mucho Sra. Pince, a su debido tiempo los regresare.

-Por supuesto profesora, como guste-dijo la bibliotecaria, siguiendo a la directora que ya se llevaba consigo todos esos libros.

-La verdad es que no deseo que Trelawney les meta ideas raras a los estudiantes-murmuró la profesora, su voz escuchándose ya lejana.

-A mi tampoco me agradaría eso-coincidió la Sra. Pince, su voz ya siendo un lejano murmullo.


	24. Lento Despertar

_Hooolaaa!!! Por fin les puedo traer otro capítulo, pero no antes sin darles las gracias por leer y dejar reviews :D No puedo creer que ya tengo más de 100 reviews y muchas pero muchas visitas en especial a esta historia, Gracias!!! Contestando los últimos reviews:_

_pauli evans black: Hola! Ke bueno ke te guste ver esos mails :D y si, stas muy cerca del proposito de Voldemort kon el espejo ;) Espero ke este capi sea de tu agrado, muchas grax por tu review_

_loca anonima O: Hola! En este capí veras la continuación d eso, me alegra ke t guste como va la historia. Grax por tu review_

_pytufa1622: Hola! Jeje, eso dl progreso es cierto, cheka este capi jeje Grax por tu review!_

_queen of the shadow: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son siempre bien recibidos :D grax por tu review_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Hola! ke los pillen...mmm no se, sería divertido jeje grax por tu review_

_PaolaLissete: Hola! Me alegro que el fic este teniendo un desarrollo y trama más compleja, d nuevo, gracias x tus muy atinadas sugerencias :D Ke bueno ke te este gustando, grax x tu review_

_Kunii-24: Hola! Ke bueno ke te guste la historia. Muchas gracias x esa observación, en este capi separe las escenas djando unos espacios en blanco, marcando la diferencia, espero ke puedan ayudar ;) Cualquier otra sugerencia, no dudes en enviarla, grax x tu review!_

_Y de nuevo les agradezco a mis lectores por leer mi historia, en verdad les agradezco por cada hit y visita ke me dan. 100 reviews!!! Muchas gracias, ojala luego puedan ser más ;) No duden en djar su review con la opinión o sugerencia ke tngan, en vdd los aprecio mucho._

_Disfruten el capi :D_

* * *

**Cap XXIV: Lento Despertar**

Cuando ya ninguno de los dos escuchó ninguna voz ni pasos, Hermione se apresuró a salir de la capa, se sentía sofocada. Consciente de que Draco la veía con algo de curiosidad y extrañeza, trató de relajarse pero no podía evitar el estar sonrojada.

Aunque no había pasado ni dos minutos debajo de la capa junto a él, sentía como si lo hubiera estado por mucho tiempo, más del necesario. Sólo habían sido como un minuto y unos cuantos segundos, pero ese breve tiempo había bastado para que Hermione sintiera como se le erizaba la piel ante el contacto del Slytherin y luego sintiera como un choque de electricidad y calor, para luego pasar al sonrojo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Draco al notar que la chica estaba muy roja y parecía apenas poder respirar.

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo ella como si no le alcanzara el aire, se apresuró a sentarse en una silla, temerosa de que las piernas le fallaran de un momento a otro.

Draco levantó una ceja y la vio por otros instantes, antes de retirar la vista y acercarse a la mesa.

-Bueno, con esto que paso estamos seguros de algo-dijo él, tomando uno de los libros.- Alguien más quería esos libros, menos mal que cambie las tapas.

-¿Cómo fue que reaccionaste tan rápido?-preguntó ella, no podía entender la rapidez con la que había actuado y sobre todo sensatez, porqué ella se había quedado estática después de escuchar al libro caer.

-Siempre hay que estar alerta-respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la otra silla.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo creaste un hechizo desilusionador tan poderoso?-preguntó ella con mucho interés. Ella nunca había intentado hacer un hechizo de esos, pues sabía que se necesitaba mucho poder y concentración, quizás ella misma se subestimaba.

-Práctica-fue lo único que respondió, adentrándose nuevamente en la lectura.

Ella murmuró un apenas audible "Oh, vaya", antes de también sumergirse por completo en la lectura.

No aguantaron más de quince minutos, el ambiente se había tornado tenso e incomodo, aunque cada quien trataba de ignorarlo a su manera. Ninguno entendía bien porqué el cambio o tal vez si lo entendían pero preferían no hablar de eso, demasiado vergonzoso.

-Deberíamos de dejarlo así por hoy-comentó Draco quien se veía algo exasperado, cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie.

-Estoy de acuerdo-coincidió Hermione, también levantándose.

-Ehm, te veo el Lunes a las cinco aquí mismo-dijo Draco, pasándose una mano por el cabello y luego viendo el reloj.

-¿No nos vamos a ver mañana?

-Es Domingo y debo de hacer otras cosas-comentó él, tomando algunos libros de la mesa.

-¿Cuántos libros te llevaras?

-Cuatro, tú llévate tres-respondió él apresuradamente, necesitaba salir de la biblioteca cuanto antes.

-Está bien ¡Adiós!-lo despidió Hermione, caminando él ya hacia el pasillo central con los libros y con la capa (ahora invisible).

Bien, eso la dejaba sola. Pero ella ya tampoco tenía muchas ganas de estar en la biblioteca, específicamente en la Sección Oscura, así que tomo los libros que le correspondían y salió caminando de la sección en un paso rápido.

La Sra. Pince no se veía por ningún lado, mucho mejor, no creería poder mantener una postura normal si se topaba con ella, se sentía muy nerviosa.

Ya de nuevo en los pasillos de Hogwarts, se apresuró a subir las escaleras y tomar distintos atajos para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Pronunció la contraseña, ahora "Pie de Troll" y entró.

Había una gran multitud en la sala común, parecía como si se estuviera celebrando una fiesta pero ¿Por qué? Miró a su alrededor, en las paredes, estudiantes, las mesas que habían juntado, entonces al ver una manta con un león rugiendo y la palabra "¡Victoria!" cambiando de color, entendió lo que pasaba.

Gryffindor había ganado un partido de Quidditch y ella se había perdido el juego, pero lo que más la sorprendía era que ¡Ni si quiera estaba enterada! Vaya que si se había olvidado de esas cosas. Se acercó a unos estudiantes que parecían ser de primer o segundo año y les preguntó contra quien habían ganado.

-¡Le ganamos a Slytherin!-contestó un niño muy emocionado.

Ella trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa para esos momentos y sin molestarse en ver si sus amigos estaban en esa repentina fiesta, subió las escaleras para el dormitorio de chicas. Era demasiado por un día.

Como era de suponer, su dormitorio estaba vacío, no había ni un alma. Mejor así, podría pensar sin tener que preocuparse si había alguien más, seguramente sus compañeras estarían abajo entre la multitud.

Dejo los libros en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado y se dejo caer en la cama, vaya que había sido un día que…había sido demasiado para ella, eso era todo.

Se puso una mano en la frente y se sorprendió al encontrarla a una temperatura más alta de lo normal, luego se toco las mejillas y también, estaban más sonrojadas de lo que deberían.

"Bueno, tal vez tantas cosas que ocurrieron hoy me alteraron los nervios" se dijo, como si estuviera hablando consigo del clima y nada más.

Y de nuevo sintió esa sensación de calor y electricidad cuando Draco la había tocado ¿Por qué no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza? Se sonrojo nuevamente cuando recordó la proximidad con la que estaban ella y Draco ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso?

"¡Ah! Basta ¿Por qué pienso en eso?" no lograba quitar el pensamiento, parecía como si algo en ella le ordenara el repasar ese recuerdo una y otra vez. Entonces, le vino a la mente otro pensamiento que logró suprimir al que la sonrojaba por unos instantes. "Draco está en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, él es el buscador ¿Por qué no jugó?" se preguntó, no tenía mucha lógica que se perdiera un partido, al menos que lo que tuviera que hacer fuera mucho más importante, como la investigación.

Se quedo pensando en eso por unos minutos y prefirió leer otro de los libros que había traído, así encontraría alguna manera de distraerse.

Distraerse era lo que necesitaba y no sabía como conseguirlo.

Draco se encontraba en su dormitorio, estar en la sala común no era buena idea después de que se enterara que su casa había perdido contra Gryffindor en el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch. Debió de haber escogido a un mejor suplente, lo recordaría la próxima vez, o trataría de jugar él mismo.

"Bien, ahora debo de leer los libros" se dijo, tomando uno al azar y sentándose en su cama y disponiéndose a leer.

Minutos después se dio cuenta que estaba leyendo la misma línea una, y otra, y otra vez. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Trató de relajar el cuello y concentrarse en la lectura, no debía de olvidar que un par de horas Nott volvería y le contaría todo lo que habría pasado en la última reunión con el Señor Tenebroso.

_Ella volteó a verlo, tenía los ojos brillosos, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba verla llorar, quizás por eso reprimía las lágrimas con tanto esfuerzo._

_-Si quieres llorar, llora. Prometo no decir nada-le aseguró él, tomando otro libro de la mesa._

-¡Por Merlín!-dijo en voz alta cuando ese recuerdo pasó por su mente, empezaba a desesperarse que no podía concentrarse completamente en lo que estaba leyendo, además que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Pasó la página con tanta fuerza que la rompió, maldiciendo por lo bajo y agitando la varita, la regresó a su estado original, en verdad le enfurecía el no poder concentrase, como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, que desperdicio de tiempo.

Siguió leyendo, pero no comprendía del todo lo que el texto decía, pues entre palabras y frases también había imágenes que no tenían nada que ver con lo que decía el libro, sino con lo sucedido en la tarde.

Cerró el libro y lo aventó al suelo, poniéndose las yemas de sus dedos en la cabeza, al pensar en esos recuerdos sólo empeoraba el dolor, no entendía porqué, quizás necesitara ir a la enfermería a tomar algo.

Volteó a ver su reloj, eran ya las siete ¿Estaría abierta todavía la enfermería? Bueno, no era nada que no pudiera manejar, esperaba.

Se recostó en su cama, cruzándose de brazos y viendo el techo, no estaba realmente concentrado como para poder leer un libro sobre algo tan importante como el espejo de Oesed.

Trataba de distraerse pensando en otras cosas tan triviales como el clima, la cena del Gran Comedor, las clases en el castillo, intentaba por todos los medios posibles el no pensar en lo sucedido en la tarde y sobre las noticias que traería Nott. Tal vez pareciera raro pero se encontraba de un momento a otro muy nervioso ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Es presión, sólo eso" se convencía así mismo, o al menos trataba. En uno de esos momentos en los que intentaba poner su mente en blanco y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, de nuevo recordó cuando había estado tan cerca de Hermione, ocultándose de la bibliotecaria y la profesora McGonagall.

_Había cubierto la boca de Hermione con su mano y acercado más hacia él, no debían de hacer ningún movimiento o ruido sino serían descubiertos, sólo eran invisibles mas aún podían ser escuchados o algún falso movimiento y su posición y cercanía serían reveladas._

_Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como el brazo de Hermione parecía estar ardiendo, como si estuviera en medio de llamas invisibles ¡Quemaba! La respiración de ella también parecía tornarse agitada pero ¡No le estaba tapando la nariz! No había excusa posible para que no pudiera respirar correctamente._

_A lo mejor le molestaba la cercanía pero ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Era como si abrazara a alguno de sus amigos como Potter o el pobretón. Bueno, no era lo mismo. Porque ellos nunca habían estado así de cerca, excepto cuando la había cargado y escondido en el Bosque Prohibido para que no los vieran Nott, Goyle y Crabbe._

_Pero esto era muy diferente, tal vez demasiado. _

"¡Basta! ¡Basta!" se decía, tratando y tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos, eran molestos, muy molestos. Y entonces vino a su mente otra pregunta que empeoró todo ¿Por qué le importaba tanto olvidar? Era obvio que de algún momento a otro pensara en eso ¿O no?

Cerró los ojos, pero únicamente consiguió el sentir de nuevo el ardor del brazo de Hermione y el recordar como él se había sentido. Se había sentido tal vez algo incomodo, aunque se recordó que había tenido abrazos y cercanías con Pansy que no habían sido tan ligeros como ese. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? No era nada nuevo, no lo era.

Y en el fondo se maldijo porque sabía que era mentira, era algo completamente diferente y nuevo a la vez, además qué, ya lo había experimentado con anterioridad.

_Y sin quererlo de verdad, Hermione se acercó a el y se despidió de beso en la mejilla, como lo harían unos amigos, pues ellos lo eran ¿No?_

_Ambos se quedaron petrificados, ella se separó de el y se fue corriendo, sin querer voltear. Él, solo al sentir su proximidad y sus labios en su mejilla, fueron una sensación que no podía describir, la palabra maravilloso no le hacia justicia._

-¡Ya basta!-dijo en voz alta, abriendo de golpe los ojos. Se reincorporó y se paso una mano por su cabello, se sentía mal, como si tuviera una muy grave fiebre. Volteó a ver la ventana, empezaba a oscurecer, debería de bajar a cenar pero no tenía ánimos, sobre todo con los pensamientos, recuerdos y sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

"Debo de dejar de pensar en ello" se dijo, quitándose por completo la floja corbata verde que aún tenía puesta. "¿Por qué pienso en ello? No importa, no importa" se lo decía y repetía, tratando de convencerse inútilmente, porque muy en el fondo, más de lo que él imaginaba, en verdad le importaba.

Un ruido afortunadamente lo distrajo de esos pensamientos, volteó a ver la puerta, dónde entró un Blaise Zabini pálido como un cadáver y una cara que denotaba miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Qué te pasó?-le preguntó él, viendo como su amigo se dejaba caer en su cama.

Él no contestó, nada más lo volteó a ver con sorpresa, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, después desvió la mirada de inmediato.

Draco se encogió de hombros, no obligaría a hablar a Zabini, de todos modos, más tarde se enteraría por medio de Nott, eso era seguro. Vio como el chico se acomodaba en su cama, dándole la espalda.

Volteó de nuevo a ver la ventana, ya había oscurecido por completo, en verdad debería de bajar a cenar, así se distraería un poco y con suerte encontraría Nott, necesitaba saber muchas cosas.

Se puso de pie y salió del dormitorio, sin dirigir de nuevo la vista o palabra a Zabini. Bajo las escaleras del dormitorio y encontró a varios alumnos de su misma casa que se encontraban hablando en voz baja o jugando juegos de mesa y como si una voz hubiera anunciado su presencia, todos lo voltearon a ver.

Camino mostrando indiferencia, sabía de inmediato porque estaban actuando así y era por el partido de Quidditch. Generalmente, todos lo miraban con respeto e incluso hasta miedo, lo cual lo hacía sentir bastante bien, pero ahora recibía miradas que denotaban casi odio.

"Sólo es un partido idiotas" pensó mientras salía de la sala común, no era para tanto, aún había oportunidad de que Slytherin se recuperara y tuviera una buena posición. Quizás y hasta se daría un tiempo y él mismo jugaría en el próximo partido.

-¡Draco! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-preguntó Nott, quien estaba caminando por un pasillo adyacente. Su voz rebosaba confianza y ¿Alegría?

Él aludido no hizo caso alguno y continuó su camino, pero por supuesto, fue alcanzado rápidamente por el otro muchacho ¿Qué no podía disfrutar de unos minutos de paz?

-Creí que querías saber todo-dijo Nott, haciendo que Draco se detuviera repentinamente.

-Sí, pero podemos hablarlo mañana-comentó él con algo de impaciencia.

-Vamos Draco, tú quieres saber todo-trataba de persuadirlo Nott, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-Puedo saber todo mañana ¿De acuerdo?-dijo él con un tono que no dejaba lugar para dudas.

Nott se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Tenía que felicitarse, en un par de meses sería uno de los mortífagos favoritos del Señor Tenebroso, por no decir el único favorito. Nada podía salir mal, estaba seguro que Zabini no podría cometer el asesinato de la Sra. Malfoy, era demasiado para él, además la paciencia de su amo empezaba a agotarse ¿Había algún otro inconveniente?

"Ninguno, tengo controlada la situación" se dijo con orgullo, nada podía interponerse entre el brillante futuro que le esperaba y él, tenía todo calculado. Incluso si Draco hiciera la iniciación de mortífago sería demasiado tarde, ya no tendría oportunidad alguna de ser el nuevo favorito. "Sí, todo marcha bien".

Soltó una carcajada al entrar al dormitorio de los chicos y encontrar a Zabini casi tan pálido como un fantasma.

-¿Qué te pasa Zabini? ¿Preocupado?-le encantaba burlarse de él, la cara que tenía el chico no tenía precio.- ¿No sabes cómo planear tu funeral? Te puedo ayudar…

-¡Cállate! Tú también puedes morir en cualquier momento ¡Todos podemos!-le contestó Zabini casi gritando, estaba harto de Nott y sus chistes nada graciosos.

-Sólo comete un asesinato y ya Zabini-murmuró lentamente cada palabra.- Arrebata la vida de alguien más y conserva la tuya.

-¡No lo entiendes! No puedo hacer eso-a pesar de que no quería hablar con nadie, sobre todo con dos personas en especial, una de ellas Nott, al menos podía expresarse un poco más.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Le tienes miedo a Draco?-preguntó Nott acercándose a una de las ventanas del dormitorio.

-Si la mato, seré un hipócrita-susurró finalmente Zabini, temblando de pies a cabeza, no tenía solución, no había, estaba perdido.

-No creo que un hipócrita más le afecte al mundo-dijo Nott poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar el anterior comentario del chico. ¿Por qué tenía que regirse por la moral? Hace mucho tiempo que está había sido olvidada ¿A quién le importaba?

-Esto está mal, esta mal-murmuraba Zabini, enderezándose en su cama.- Quizás si trato de convencer al Lord de otro asesinato…

-Este castigo es tanto para Draco como su padre, no va a aceptar.

-Debo de intentar, tiene que haber algo…-desesperadamente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en el dormitorio.

Nott lo observó con la burla en el rostro, su mirada no delataba emoción o sentimiento alguno que no fuera alguna cruel satisfacción al ver al chico en semejante situación. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle? No era su problema, en absoluto.

Sonrió abiertamente al ver a Zabini abandonar a toda prisa la habitación, estaba desesperado, muy desesperado ¿Y que hacen los hombres desesperados? Cometen error tras error.

"Apresúrate Zabini, te prometo un funeral de lujo" pensó con crueldad y una oscura satisfacción.

Todo el mundo siempre lo subestimaba, nadie creía en él, pues bien, ahora él demostraría de lo que era capaz y de lo cruel que podía ser, nadie se volvería a burlar de él nunca más, sería a la inversa, él se burlaría de los demás.

_-Pero Lucius ¡Necesito tu ayuda!-decía un mago que retrocedía con tropiezos, detrás de él estaba un muchacho de apenas cumplidos quince años, su hijo._

_-¡No me importa! Tú tienes mucho que explicar al Señor Tenebroso-contestó otro mago con largo cabello que empuñaba su varita.- Además, tú nunca me demostraste apoyo._

_-¡Fue un error! No intentaba hacerlo enfurecer, por favor ¡Ayúdame!-rogaba el mago desesperado, mientras su hijo callado observaba toda la escena, sin hablar ni intervenir._

_-Tu hijo puede ayudarte-contestó Lucius Malfoy, ahora apuntando su varita hacia él.- Haz que sea mortífago y tal vez el Señor Tenebroso tenga clemencia._

_-Theodore no debe inmiscuirse en eso, no quiero que sea parte de esto-se apresuró a decir su padre, poniéndose frente a él.- Debe de haber otra manera._

_-No me hagas perder mas tiempo Homer-repuso el mago, caminando de nuevo a las rejas de su mansión.- Sólo pierdes tu energía y palabras._

_-Le prometí a Camille que nunca permitiría que nuestro hijo estuviera en estos asuntos-decía con fervor, siguiendo al otro mago.- No puedo romper esa promesa._

_-¡Lárgate Nott! Cuando tengas más dignidad hablamos-y después de un movimiento de varita, padre e hijo se encontraron fuera de la residencia de los Malfoy, sin nadie ni nada que pudiera ayudarlos._

_-Descuida Theodore, ya veremos la forma-le susurró su padre mientras ayudaba a levantarlo. Él se limito a hacer un seco asentimiento con la cabeza, no sin voltear a ver una última vez a la mansión de los Malfoy con una silenciosa rabia._

Se encontraba en la ventana, observando el oscuro cielo en el que no aparecían estrellas, quizás eso indicara que habría una tormenta de nieve. Abrió la ventana y dejo que entrara un poco del aire frío de Noviembre, no quería pensar de nuevo en ese recuerdo, que era tanto doloroso como lo suficientemente provocador para que hubiera elegido su camino, su decisión.

Sabía que ni su padre ni madre habían deseado ese destino para él pero como había sido su elección, se sentía bastante bien con la misma, al menos no había sido forzado a ella, no del todo. Respiró hondamente y dio otro vistazo a la habitación, se dirigió a su cama, necesitaba dormir.

Dormir era lo que intentaba Hermione, pero tanto sus pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones no la dejaban como el inmenso ruido que le llegaba desde la sala común, a pesar de ser muy tarde, como las dos de la mañana, la celebración del partido de Quidditch seguía en pie, le sorprendía un poco que la profesora McGonagall aún no hubiera intervenido, quizás hasta ella estuviera disfrutando de la fiesta.

Suspiró y se enderezó hasta quedar sentada, miró el dormitorio pero ninguna de sus compañeras había vuelto, la fiesta debía de estar muy animada al parecer. Pensó en Harry, Ron y Ginny, seguramente estarían abajo, disfrutando de la fiesta, pues los tres eran jugadores de Quidditch, tal vez debería de felicitarlos aunque ni siquiera estaba segura que ellos hicieran caso de ella.

Se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana, viendo sin sorprenderse como iniciaba una ventisca para que luego empezara a nevar, seguramente en los próximos días los estudiantes harían muñecos de nieve, guerras de bolas de nieve, patinarían en el lago etc. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar como el año pasado ella junto a Harry y Ron, habían jugado entre ellos con bolas de nieve, como si fueran niños pequeños.

"Tal vez debería de leer más de esos libros" pensó regresando a su cama. Le estaba siendo difícil conciliar el sueño y aparte ¿Qué más había por hacer? Bajar a la fiesta no era una idea muy atractiva en esos momentos.

Se tapo la cara con las manos, en un vano intento de relajarse, pero ese gesto sólo la hizo sentir la tensión que tenía desde que había vuelto de la biblioteca esa tarde. ¿Acaso no podía superarlo?

Respirando hondo y ahora estirando los brazos, prestó atención a una fotografía que estaba en una mesita de noche de sus compañeras, era una familia feliz, en la que Parvati Patil y Padma Patil saludaban a la cámara junto a sus padres.

De nuevo pensó en sus padres ¿Cómo estarían? Esperaba que bien, eso era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, tener esperanzas y hacer suposiciones puesto que no podía pasar a la "acción", si es que todavía quedaba algo por hacer.

"No debo de pensar así, ellos deben de estar vivos" se dijo, volviendo a ver la foto de Parvati y su familia.

Y derramó una lágrima a pesar de las múltiples veces que se había dicho, que eso no servía de nada, pero no podía evitar el recordar…

_-Hermione ¿Por qué empacas maletas?-le preguntó su padre, quien de repente se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, mirándola con perplejidad._

_-Voy a pasar las vacaciones con mi amiga Ginny y su familia-había respondido ella con una sonrisa para volver rápidamente a sus asuntos._

_-Pero llegaste hace una semana-murmuró su padre sorprendido._

_-Sí bueno, pero es que también me invitaron a la boda de su hermano mayor._

_-No nos habías comentado de ninguna boda._

_-Lo siento, se me debió de olvidar-dijo ella poniendo una cara de disculpa y mirándolo.- Pero en verdad quiero ir._

_-Supongo que te dejaremos pero ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo aquí?_

_-Mamá me dijo que la próxima semana irían a una convención de dentistas o algo así en Escocia ¿no?_

_-Eso es cierto pero podríamos cancelar o llevarte con nosotros, Hermione no quiero que creas…_

_-¿Qué crea que papá?-preguntó ella con una falsa dulzura que ni a ella ni a su padre los convenció._

_-Que nos importa más el trabajo que tú estés en casa-se apresuró a añadir el hombre, acomodándose los lentes._

_-Yo se que tanto la escuela como el trabajo son igual de importantes-respondió ella volviendo a prestar atención a su maleta._

_-Pero no más que la familia hija-dijo su padre, acercándose más a ella.- Estos últimos años apenas te vemos en las vacaciones, ya siempre estás con tus amigos._

_-¿Y eso está mal?-preguntó con un ligero matiz de enojo, empezaba a perder la paciencia._

_-No pero, recuerda que tu mamá y yo somos las personas que más te quieren pase lo que pase-dijo él, poniendo una mano en su hombro._

_-Lo sé papá, pero en verdad debo de ir ¡Ya lo prometí!_

_-¿No te quedaras con nosotros más tiempo?_

_-No, ustedes vayan a su convención en Escocia ¡Estaré bien con los Weasley!_

_-Hermione, entiende que…_

_-¿Entender qué papá? Si yo voy con ellos ustedes podrán atender sus obligaciones-murmuró ella, viendo a todas partes menos a su papá._

_-No es necesario que vayamos, lo podemos cancelar._

_-Mamá no estaría muy feliz…_

_-¡Hermione! Estoy seguro que tú mamá estaría feliz de pasar más tiempo contigo ¡Ambos lo estaríamos!_

_-No, esa convención es muy importante-afirmó ella, viéndolo finalmente a los ojos.- Es como sucede conmigo, a veces debo quedarme en Hogwarts por mis obligaciones._

_Su papá se quedo callado y retiró la mano del hombro de su hija. La observó por unos momentos antes de salir y regresas minutos después con una fotografía de la familia completa en una Navidad._

_-Cuando regreses a la escuela o vayas con tus amigos, llévate esta foto-le dijo, extendiéndole la fotografía._

_Y ella la había tomado, viendo como todos estaban felices y unidos. Ahora no se podría decir lo mismo._

De nuevo tenía la cara entre las manos, llorando nuevamente, la rutina que llevaba desde hace un par de semanas. Sentía tristeza, desesperación, preocupación pero ahora había una nueva emoción: culpabilidad.

Sí, se sentía culpable por ese recuerdo. Sabía que el trabajo y la escuela eran obligaciones muy importantes y no podían dejarse de lado. Empezó a remorderse por la frialdad con la que le había hablado a su padre, sabiendo que no había justificación para ello.

Ella no era la hija a la que sus padres no le prestaban atención por el trabajo, al contrario, todos los días siempre encontraban tiempo para estar con ella, hablar y a veces hasta jugar, aunque eso implicara que ellos se atrasaran en sus trabajos, pero nunca parecieron incómodos por eso.

Y cuando creció y empezó a ir a la escuela, sus padres le dijeron que debía de ser buena estudiante. Por supuesto, lo logró. Era la mejor alumna de su clase y casi siempre se llevaba diplomas, medallas y reconocimientos. Sus padres eran quienes estaban más orgullosos, siempre felicitándola y apoyándola para que siguiera así.

Entonces, si siempre habían sido unidos ¿Cuándo las cosas empezaron a cambiar? Cuando entró a Hogwarts.

Los primeros años si regresaba directamente a su casa para pasar tiempo con sus padres, recordó como en una de esas ocasiones la habían llevado a conocer Francia y lo bien que lo habían pasado. Pero los siguientes años Ron y su familia la invitaban a pasar las vacaciones con ellos y ella no dudo en aceptar, sus amigos eran también personas con las que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo.

De esa forma, empezó a pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y menos con su familia. Así todo cambió.

"¿Por qué hice eso? Ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada, yo fui quien se alejo no ellos" se dijo, tratando de acallar los sollozos que se le escapaban, no quería que alguien entrara y la viera llorar, pensarían que era muy sensible, débil o algo parecido pues ¿Cuántas veces no la habían visto llorar últimamente?

'_¿No sabes que llorar es una debilidad?' _fue la primera frase que vino a su mente, para finalmente acabar con esas simples o no tan simples, palabras: '_Si quieres llorar, llora. Prometo no decir nada'._

Como le hubiera gustado estar con él en estos momentos, decirle todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente y que el le dijera algunas palabras que la acabarían sorprendiendo, porque siempre lo hacía.

Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos de nieve, cortesía de la primera de muchas nevadas del año. Los alumnos, como era de suponerse, ya se encontraban con todas las actividades propicias de un clima como aquel, pasaban horas y horas de diversión en la nieve, sin preocupaciones, era bueno que fuera Domingo.

Claro que a muchos no les gustaba ese día, pues eso sólo significaba que al día siguiente volverían las clases, tareas y trabajos pero bueno, no se dejaban manipular demasiado por esos pensamientos.

Blaise Zabini observaba a los alumnos, sentado en una banca de dura y fría piedra, solo, tratando de pensar.

Sus pensamientos ya no estaban siendo muy brillantes, puesto que la desesperación y el miedo lo cegaban, incapaz de decidirse a hacer algo. Para empeorar las cosas, el tiempo se le agotaba ¿Cuándo sería la próxima reunión del Señor Tenebroso? Podía ser cualquier día, incluso en el que se encontraba.

Y él sólo buscaba formas de desligarse de lo que no quería hacer. No podía hacerlo, sería una hipocresía. Claro, como Nott le había dicho ¿A quien le importaba últimamente los valores y esas cosas? A nadie, e incluso él a veces era un perfecto hipócrita con mucha gente que conocía, pero esto era diferente, muy diferente.

Sería traición e hipocresía, no sabía cual de las dos tenía mayor peso. Porqué acabaría traicionando a quien había considerado su mejor amigo por muchos años y sería un hipócrita con la persona que lo había ayudado innumerables veces.

¿Por qué a él le había tocado semejante misión? ¿Por qué no a Nott, quien estaría encantado de hacerlo? ¿Por qué a él?

-¿Por qué Nott esta muy confiado?-le preguntó una voz, la de Draco Malfoy que reconoció de inmediato. No se había dado cuenta que se había acercado.

-Él está muy seguro que fallare con mi misión-contestó con dificultad, sintiendo como cada palabra parecía una daga.

-¿Crees fallar?

-No lo sé, de una forma u otra, esto acabara mal para mí-afirmó.

-Si quieres podría ayudarte-ofreció la ayuda algo incomodo, no era muy común para él ofrecerse a ayudar a las personas, pero era su mejor amigo, lo había ayudado en tiempos difíciles, como el encarcelamiento de su padre, ahora debía de regresar el favor.

-No ¡No lo harás!-dijo Zabini, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.- Nadie puede ayudarme.

Draco lo observó con algo de extrañeza ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado y perturbado como últimamente lo había hecho.

-En verdad no quiero ¡No quiero!-farfullaba el chico, retrocediendo varios pasos.- Pero no tengo opción.

-Blaise, creo que deberías…

-¡No, no! Yo…yo lo resolveré… ¡Yo!-y después de decir esto último se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo al castillo.

Draco en verdad estaba confundido y hasta algo preocupado, Blaise sólo había logrado pronunciar unas palabras coherentes antes de que la desesperación o ¿miedo? Lo hiciera tartamudear. Luego le preguntaría a Nott cual era esa misión.

Se quedo sentado en esa banca, haciendo lo que exactamente hace unos minutos había hecho Zabini, observar a los estudiantes, a los alumnos normales y corrientes que no tenían que preocuparse por ser matados de un día a otro, simplemente tenían normalidad.

Y los envidió, porque casi siempre se enorgullecía de pertenecer a otra clase que ellos pero ahora era diferente, sólo deseaba ser normal, llevar una vida normal sin agitaciones; evidentemente una familia como la suya debía de tener un defecto y este era el tener que servir al Señor Tenebroso.

Vio pasar caminar frente a él, una pareja de novios tomados de la mano y muy sonrientes, nada parecía preocuparles, sólo eran ellos dos. Se les quedo viendo fijamente, observando como se sentaban en la nieve junto a un árbol, abrazados y sin hablar, eso era lo que más lo sorprendió y maravillo al mismo tiempo, parecían estar bien sin la necesidad de llenar el silencio con pláticas, sólo conformados con su mutua compañía.

Retiro la vista y decidió pensar en otras cosas, pero era demasiado tarde para que algunos recuerdos no pasearan en su mente, como aquellos primeros días de su noviazgo con Pansy, parecían ya muy lejanos y lo eran.

"Esos fueron los únicos buenos días, los primeros" se dijo, sin tener la necesidad de recordar mejor los hechos, no era agradable el recordar una y otra vez como había perdido mucho tiempo durante varios meses por estar con Pansy, aunque aceptaba que los primeros días sí habían valido la pena.

Pero evidentemente ambos estaban mejor así, porque después de todo, siempre supieron muy en el fondo que no se amaban. "Amar es una palabra muy fuerte, simplemente nos quisimos" reflexionó Draco, pues esa había sido la verdad, nunca se quisieron lo suficiente como para decir que se amaban convenciendo a ambos, eso había sido imposible.

Empezó a soplar una ligera brisa, no estaba lejos otra nevada. Volteó a ver una última vez a la pareja de novios, ahora estaban besándose. Se puso de pie y camino de vuelta al castillo, dejando en esa banca de piedra cualquier reflexión o sentimiento de soledad, teniendo de vuelta la máscara de la frialdad y la indiferencia.


	25. Lágrima Negra

_Hola! Lamento muchisimo la tardanza para actualizar, pero con la escuela y demas...era muy dificil el poder hacerlo. He de decir que este capítulo costo algo de trabajo de escribir, tambien por eso la demora. Contestando reviews:_

_Abril: Hola! En efecto, Nott tiene mucha confianza en él y sobre Zabini...mejor dejo que lo leas jeje_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Hola! Me alegra que hayas considerado el capítulo previo con muchas emociones, ojala los demas capítulos tmb puedan ser así. En este capi veremos un poco más de Harry y co._

_PaolaLissete: Hola! Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios :D Ojala el fic te siga gustando, sobre Harry y co., veremos un poco más de ellos en este capi._

_Giselle Lestrange: Hola, me da muxo gusto que estes de vuelta araceli :) Que bueno que la historia te siga gustando. Sobre Nott, pues si, cosas de su pasado lo hicieron tomar ciertas decisiones. Lo que mencionas de las familias mágicas y el Señor Tenebroso...puede que haya una pequeña explicación sobre eso en este capi. Veremos más de los demás amigos de Hermione tmb._

_Kunii-24: Hola! Sí, me gusta hacer sufrir a mis lectoras...jajaja, no es cierto. De hecho no me gusta dejar la historia tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero ps a veces si resulta dificil encontrar tiempo para actualizar. Me alegra saber que la separación de escenas te haya ayudado, en este capítulo seguimos igual sobre eso._

_Muchisimas grax por dejar reviews, que como ya saben son siempre útiles. Gracias como siempre a quienes leen el fic, ojala se animen a dejar un review tmb si no lo han hecho. Lamento nuevamente el retraso. Pues espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos vemos ;)_

* * *

**Cap XXV: Lágrima Negra**

-Y bien ¿Vas a contarme todo lo que presumes saber?-fue el saludo de Draco al encontrarse con Nott.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué sabes del espejo?

-Tengo vagas ideas de porqué puede ser de utilidad para el Señor Tenebroso-contestó Draco, tratando de parecer poco interesado en lo que decía.- Pero…son sólo ideas, no hay nada seguro.

-Pues será mejor que esas ideas sean reales ¡No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!

-Tienes Nott, tienes. Yo no pienso adentrarme en esto más de lo necesario-afirmó él con toda la arrogancia que le fue posible. A este juego ambos podían jugar.

-Bien, como quieras-aceptó de mal talante el chico.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Primero dime ¿Por qué aceptaste semejante misión Nott? Si esto sale mal es un suicidio y tú debes estar consciente de esto ¿no?

-Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras ambiciones.

-Como sea, ¿Esta es tu primera misión para el Lord?

-Yo solo, sí-afirmó el chico, poniendo las manos tras su cabeza y recargándose más en el sillón en el que estaba.- La primera misión que tuve fue la de los muggles de Dantford.

-Entonces ¿Si tuviste que ver con ello?

-¡Por supuesto! Fue algo muy divertido, es genial sacar a la gente de sus casas a patadas y hechizos ¿sabes?-dijo esto último con algo de frialdad.

-Sí, lo he experimentado-afirmó Draco con lentitud, esbozando una cínica sonrisa que Nott no devolvió.

-Como sea, con ayuda de acromántulas y la de otros mortífagos, logramos hacer un muy buen caos-comentó él, sonriendo un poco ante el recuerdo.- Fue en verdad divertido.

-¿Mataron a muggles, no?

-Sí, sólo a algunos-contestó con indiferencia.- Pero a algunos los secuestramos y cuando el Señor Tenebroso desea algo de diversión…es bastante entretenido.

De nuevo hubo otro silencio, Nott sonriendo nuevamente y Draco sólo observándolo. La poca información que había conseguido no era suficiente.

-¿Y por qué escogieron Dantford para todo esto?

-No lo sabemos, yo no lo sé al menos. El Señor Tenebroso fue quien eligió el lugar, nosotros simplemente realizamos lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Supongo que usaron gas o algo parecido para que los muggles no sospecharan tanto de las circunstancias.

-En efecto, las autoridades muggles han dado la versión que hubo una explosión de gas que provoco alucinaciones a algunos que juraban ver arañas gigantes o demás cosas.

Draco asintió con la cabeza ante la información.

-Pero ¿Qué sucedió con los que secuestraron?

-Que huyeron fue la versión oficial de los muggles pero nosotros sabemos mejor.

Otro silencio, pero esta vez fue Nott quien lo rompió.

-Ahora es tu turno de hablar Draco, dime algo valioso del espejo.

-Bien, a los espejos se les considera como portales a otras dimensiones.

-Eso no me sirve de nada Draco, explica más.

Draco movió la cabeza en un gesto de impaciencia, si en verdad Nott no lograba encontrar sentido a sus palabras, esto podría resultar más beneficioso a él de lo que esperaba.

-¿Sabías que últimamente se considera al tiempo como una nueva especie de dimensión?

Nott calló y asintió, esto empezaba a tener algo más de sentido.

-Ahora entiendo un poco más por donde vas, empiezo a tener ideas de porqué el Señor Tenebroso lo anhela tanto-comentó Nott, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-No he encontrado nada más, está siendo algo complicado encontrar información verídica que no sean cosas filosóficas o demás tonterías.

-Bueno, espero que para la siguiente vez tengas más información-y sin despedirse o voltear una vez más, salió de la sala común de Slytherin.

Draco se quedo solo otra vez, se trono los dedos de la mano y subió a su dormitorio, sería mejor que hiciera algo de tarea, estos últimos días no había hecho casi nada.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio con un fuerte golpe, se sentía de repente furioso, sentía de nuevo esa necesidad de descargar su ira, porqué se sentía realmente molesto pero no sabía las causas, o tal vez si las sabía.

"Oh no, al diablo con esos pensamientos, no otra vez" se dijo tratando de no pensar en lo que le había dicho Nott y en lo que debía de decirle a Hermione. ¿Qué le diría? "Oye, por lo que se, tus padres pueden estar siendo usados como bufones para quien-tu sabes." Pudo imaginar al instante la cara de angustia de la chica y sobretodo, podía ver nuevamente las lágrimas de ella. ¿En serio le diría la verdad?

"Quizás si miento, quizás si no le digo toda la verdad completa…" intentaba convencerse de la idea que mentirle a ella sería mucho mejor que decirle lo poco que había conseguido de información que no era nada alentadora.

"Se enojara cuando se entere, lo sabes, se enfurecerá" una voz le decía en su mente y tenía razón, en el momento en que Hermione supiera la verdad se enfadaría con él, por lo que debía de ser muy cuidadoso en lo que le fuera a decir, sin decir la verdad pero tampoco mintiendo completamente.

Mentir a veces era fácil, ¿Por qué generalmente debía de ser complicado?

-La verdad, no nos necesita-decía por enésima vez Ron, en la conversación que últimamente parecían tener.- Ni nosotros a ella.

-Ron, no deberías de estar tan enojado con ella ¡Alguna vez fue tu novia!-le recrimino Ginny desde la ventana.

Los tres se encontraban en el dormitorio de los chicos, hablando de Hermione, como lo habían hecho estos últimos días.

-Alguna vez, tiempo pasado-afirmó Ron, cruzado de brazos, recargado en un poste de su cama.

-La verdad, no estoy muy seguro si deberíamos de…

-¡Harry! ¿Ahora tú también? Hermione la está pasando muy mal-dijo Ginny, acercándose a él.- Sería mejor si pudiéramos quitarle ese dolor.

-No sabemos si confiar en ella o no-susurro él taciturno, sin mirar a los ojos a su novia.

Ginny se quedó callada y no respondió nada, eso era lo único que los detenía de ir a consolarla, si debían de confiar en ella. Fue Ron quien respondió por ella:

-No deberíamos de decirle nada.

-¡Ron! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Acaso disfrutas de su dolor?

-Ahora escucha tú Ginny, tú no la conociste tantos años como Harry o yo, tú sabes menos de ella que nosotros.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Nos convertimos en las mejores amigas.

-¿En serio? Que yo recuerde, tú fuiste quien le dijo que ella no confiaba en nosotros lo suficiente como para ayudarle.

-Ella…ella tal vez tenga sus razones y quizás deberíamos de respetarlas.

-Confiamos en ella sin que ella confíe en nosotros.

-No es tan complicado como parece-dijo Ginny, mirando ahora a su hermano.

-No, a excepción que tal vez ella confíe en alguien en quien nosotros no confiamos-murmuró Harry, haciendo que Ron asintiera con la cabeza.

-Harry tiene razón Ginny, si ella confía en ese maldito ¿Podemos confiar en ella?

-Yo… la verdad no se que decir sobre su amistad o lo que sea que tenga con Malfoy, pero…

-¡Ahí está Ginny! Nosotros no confiamos en absoluto en Draco Malfoy, si Hermione lo hace ¡Entonces no debemos de confiar en ella!

-No, Ron. Así no son las cosas-negó ella, regresando de nuevo a su posición en la ventana.

Ninguno de los tres habló, simplemente se quedaron callados como últimamente lo hacían cuando hablaban de Hermione, porque sí, hablaban de ella muy a menudo, aunque nadie lo supiera.

-Deberíamos de intentar hablar con ella-dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.- Si ya no confían en ella, al menos deberíamos de…deberíamos de consolarla un poco.

-Ahora nosotros somos los malos ¿no?-dijo Ron, levantando la voz más de lo necesario.- Quieres hacernos ver a nosotros como los crueles con ella. ¿Sabes como se siente ser amigo de alguien que no confía en ti?

-Ron, tú…

-Eso duele Ginny, saber que tú confías en alguien y ese alguien no hace lo mismo.

-O que ese alguien, se aproveche de la confianza que tú depositas en él-habló Harry en un susurro, recordando perfectamente el error de sus padres, el confiar en Colagusano les había costado la vida, un precio muy alto.

Ron y Ginny voltearon a verlo, el movió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar más en ello de lo necesario.

-Las personas cambian, nadie permanece igual-dijo él, levantándose y acercándose a la ventana.- Además, la lealtad también cambia.

Ron y Ginny voltearon a verse brevemente, Ginny se acercó a Harry.

-Harry, ella no es como quien traicionó a tus padres-murmuró ella, tocando su mejilla con una de sus manos.- Ella es tu amiga.

-Eso mismo creyeron ellos, lo consideraban un amigo, un muy buen amigo-habló Harry rápidamente, imponiendo dolor en cada palabra.- Y los traicionó.

-¡Él era un cobarde! Él nunca…no se le puede comparar con Hermione.

-Ambos son de Gryffindor-interfirió Ron, haciendo que Ginny lo volteara a ver con enojo.

-Ahí está Ginny, hay suficientes pruebas-dijo Harry, mirando después al suelo.- Antes no lo hubiera creído, pero las circunstancias cambian.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en verdad? ¿Cómo?

-¿Tú que harías si tus padres fueran secuestrados?

-Yo trataría de encontrarlos de una manera u otra-respondió Ginny, sin entender a donde quería llegar con semejante pregunta.

-Exacto, y tal vez llegado a un punto estarías tan desesperada por encontrarlos que…harías lo que fuera.

Ginny se quedó callada, mirando a Harry quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y ahora volteaba a ver por la ventana.

-Pero, ella no…nosotros… ¡Ella no nos traicionaría!

-Hasta que no reciba más información sobre la Orden del Fénix al respecto, no estoy tan seguro-afirmó él.

-Ron, tú más que nadie deberías de…-empezó ella, tratando de encontrar algo de apoyo en su hermano.

-Tú sabes que sobre el tema no me gusta hablar.

-Bien, si ninguno de los dos quiere hablar con ella ¡Yo lo haré!

-¿Y te escuchara? ¿Y te dirá la verdad?-le preguntó Ron, sentándose en su cama.

-A veces no se dice la verdad por buenas razones-contestó ella, tratando de parecer firme en su propósito.- A veces mentimos porqué es lo mejor.

De nuevo hubo otro silencio. Los tres se quedaron pensando en eso último que había dicho.

Tener un pensamiento, una idea salvadora, algún milagro, sólo pedía eso, pero no pasaba nada de ello.

Blaise Zabini caminaba por las vacías y heladas calles de Hogsmeade, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la mirada fija en el suelo; no sabía hacia donde estaba caminando, si acaso se sentía un poco mejor al no estar dentro de la escuela.

Golpeó una piedra que encontró y así siguió caminando por bastante tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba pateando esa piedrecilla, hasta que esta golpeó una puerta.

Levantando la vista, vio un letrero de una cabeza de puerco, reconoció de inmediato el Pub "Cabeza de Puerco".

Decidió entrar, no había otro lugar al que ir, bueno, estaba las "Tres Escobas" pero no se sentía con ánimos como para caminar hasta allá, mejor se conformaba en donde estaba.

Abrió la puerta y sonó el típico sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba un cliente, dio rápidamente un vistazo al Pub para ver si no había alguien conocido, pero no había mucha clientela, a excepción de un hombre en la barra y otras dos brujas en una mesa.

Se fue hacia el otro extremo de la barra, a la que también se acercó el cantinero, quien le dio un aire de alguien conocido pero después desechó la idea.

-¿Qué quieres?-fue la pregunta con la que lo saludo.

-Whisky de Fuego-pidió él, sin importarle la mirada que le dio el cantinero antes de asentir y sacar una polvorienta copa y llenarla con un liquido rojo de otra igual de polvorienta, botella.

Se acercó la copa a los labios y se la tomó de un trago, el cantinero quien estaba limpiando unos vasos no le quitaba la vista, quizás había sido mala idea después de todo acudir a este lugar.

-Deje de mirar y déme otra ¿Quiere?-le dijo de mal talante el chico, incomodo por sentir las miradas fijas en él de toda la clientela del Pub.

El cantinero se acercó y volvió a llenarle la copa, no sin hacerle también mala cara.

-Gracias-refunfuño Zabini antes de tomar la copa, esta vez tardó un poco más en vaciarla.

-Hey chico, ¿Por qué tan malhumorado?-le preguntó otra voz, la del otro hombre de la barra, quien ahora se encontraba sentado a dos lugares de él.

-Nada que le incumba-contestó él y pidió con otra seña una copa más.

-No eres el único que se refugia en la bebida, casi todos lo hacemos-le dijo el hombre, sacando ahora una mugrienta pipa de la que empezó a salir un apestoso humo morado.

-Me alegra-contestó entre dientes, tomando más sorbos de su tercera copa.

-Para todo siempre hay una solución absoluta amigo, una que después de todo siempre nos espera-le dijo en un susurro el hombre, echando también ojeadas al cantinero que se encontraba atendiendo a las brujas.

-No me diga-Zabini no estaba prestando atención absoluta a lo que le estaba diciendo el mago, simplemente se estaba dejando influenciar por los efectos de la bebida, consciente de nuevo, de las miradas que le daba el cantinero, entonces recordó, la escena parecía muy similar a la de esa noche.

_Se encontraba en un bar, solo, esperando a que su madre volviera por él. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que eso sucedía, que su madre lo llevara con ella a ese bar y luego desapareciera por unas horas._

_Tenía siete años y estaba aterrorizado, pues escuchaba risas fuertes de hombres y carcajadas de mujeres._

_Se oía mucho ruido y había gran alboroto, veía botellas, monedas y cartas desgastadas sobre la mayoría de las mesas. Todos parecían divertirse excepto él. Sentía las miradas furibundas que el cantinero le echaba, evidentemente no era de su agrado._

_Decidió mejor poner la cabeza sobre la mesa y cerrar los ojos, quizás pudiera dormirse hasta que su mamá regresara por él._

_Escuchó el tintineo de una cortina, la cortina que su madre siempre traspasaba. Se levantó y volteó a ver, sólo para llevarse un chasco, pues de ella salían una pareja tomados de la mano, eso sí, eran los primeros que veía vestían con elegancia._

_El hombre era alto y delgado, tenía un fino cabello rubio platinado que caía en su capa negra. La mujer, de una estatura media, también era rubia y tenía una mirada de orgullo que sin saber como se fijo en él._

_Le susurró algo en el oído a su ¿esposo?, este asintió y ella se separó de él y en menos de un minuto se encontraba en su mesa._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó suavemente, tomando una de sus manos._

_-Blaise, Blaise Zabini- contestó temeroso. ¿Qué le haría esa mujer?_

_-¿Por qué estás aquí solo Blaise?-preguntó ella con interés, viéndolo con unos magníficos ojos azules._

_-Estoy esperando a mi mamá-respondió él y sin poder contenerse añadió.- Tengo miedo._

_La mujer le sonrió con comprensión._

_-En estas situaciones, no es bueno mostrar miedo-dijo ella en un murmullo, volteando a ver rápidamente al cantinero que desvió la mirada.- Debes de ser fuerte._

_-Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo decir que tengo miedo?-preguntó confundido._

_-No estoy diciendo que no puedes expresar tu miedo-explicó ella con dulzura.- Pero hay situaciones en las que es preferible no mostrarlo._

_Blaise asintió con la cabeza y la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa. Aparto su mano de la de él y le dijo:_

_-Me debo de ir ¡Adiós Blaise!-y se despidió de él como si lo conociera de siempre._

_Y de nuevo se acercó al hombre, quien lo miro con curiosidad antes de tomarla de la mano y salir de aquel lugar._

-¡Hey, amigo! ¿Aún me escuchas?-el mago lo sacó de su recuerdo.

-Sí, quizás haya solución-murmuró Zabini, tomando el último sorbo de su copa.- Quizás al final no sea un traidor completo.

El mago se le quedo viendo con extrañeza, pero no le dio importancia, empezaba a formarse una nueva y extraña idea en su mente, tal vez esa fuera la solución.

Dejo una moneda de un galeón en la barra y acomodándose la capa, se encamino hacia la puerta.

Llegó el Lunes para la tristeza y descontento de los estudiantes, eso significaba entregar deberes, clases y todo lo que tenía que ver con la vida escolar.

La clase de transformaciones paso sin nada relevante, si se ignora por supuesto, la tensión que se sentía en la mesa de quienes alguna vez habían sido el trío de oro. A Hermione le había tocado el lugar de en medio, por lo que de un lado tenía a Harry y del otro a Ron. De Ron podía sentir una gran hostilidad y eso no la hizo sentir nada bien, de Harry, no era hostilidad pero como la miraba cada tres minutos empezó a ponerla nerviosa.

Acabó la clase de transformaciones, ahora tenía una hora libre antes de su clase de Aritmancia ¿Qué haría? "Adelantar tarea, eso haré" y decidió ir a los jardines para empezar a hacer algunos deberes que comenzaban a juntársele.

Caminando hacia los jardines se encontró con Luna, así que la saludó y tuvo una pequeña plática con ella, hace bastante tiempo que no hablaba con ella.

Siguió caminando hacia los jardines, quería ir a la banca en la que se había sentado hace varios días, una que estaba medio escondida entre la vegetación y el castillo.

En la dirección contraría, venían caminando Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, este último con una sospechosa y un tanto malvada sonrisa. No pudo evitar el escuchar un poco de su conversación cuando pasó junto a ellos.

-Zabini no ha ido a ninguna de sus clases ¿Acaso…-dejo la pregunta sin completar Goyle a Nott, quien seguía con una muy ancha sonrisa.

-Quien sabe, tal vez hoy haya una noticia muy interesante-dijo más para si, al final soltando una risita.

-Él sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo, así se lo dijeron ¿no?-fue Crabbe quien dijo esto último.

Hermione no entendió nada de su conversación, quizás fueran simplemente cosas de chicos o algo relacionado.

Encontró la banca que buscaba y empezó a hacer sus deberes, sería mejor si los adelantaba puesto que la tarde sería muy ajetreada, debería de ayudar a Draco nuevamente con la investigación y escuchar también las noticias que el había conseguido. No tenía ni idea, de que en esa tarde habría más ajetreo del que ella hubiera querido.

Blaise Zabini se encontraba caminando en una elegante pero sombría calle, desde hace muchos años había recorrido el mismo camino en compañía de diversas personas, su madre, su mejor amigo… pero esta vez caminaba solo y no con la misma finalidad que hace años.

Se detuvo frente a unas rejas, podía escuchar un ruido cerca de los arbustos que había al otro lado, seguramente serían los pavos reales blancos tan característicos de la mansión Malfoy.

Titubeó un poco ante la forma de entrar, quizás resultara inaudito que en momentos como esos se preocupara por como entraría. Finalmente, derrotado, jaló de un cordel que se asomaba un poco, sonando al instante con estridente fuerza el sonido de campanas.

Las imponentes rejas metálicas se abrieron ante él igual que siempre, como si lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos igual que en otras antiguas ocasiones, mejores tiempos, mejores situaciones.

Caminó lentamente hacia el umbral, quería admirar por una última vez la majestuosidad de la Mansión Malfoy en tiempos invernales, parecía ser uno de esos antiguos castillos que se encontraban en las montañas.

Las diversas estatuas que se encontraban en el jardín tenían ya bastante nieve sobre ellas, las flores que en Mayo estaban en todo su esplendor estaban congeladas y la hermosísima fuente, a la que se acercó después de un instante de reflexión, sus aguas se habían quedado congeladas de igual manera, dándole una ilusión de eterna irrealidad.

En las aguas congeladas alcanzó a ver su reflejo, estaba pálido y no debido al frío, toco la fuente una última vez en un amago de despedida para finalmente regresar al camino y llegar al umbral de la mansión.

Las increíbles puertas de roble seguían brillando a pesar del frío de Noviembre, tocó la aldaba una sola vez, no sería necesario el hacerlo dos veces o más. No sin algo de trabajo, le abrió las puertas un elfo doméstico quien se le quedo viendo con sus enormes ojos.

-Desearía hablar con la Señora Malfoy-pidió él de la forma más cortés y menos fría que su voz pudo otorgarle.

-Pase, joven…

-Zabini, Blaise Zabini.

-Adelante, llamaré a mi ama para que lo vea en la sala lo más pronto posible-dijo el elfo después de cerrar nuevamente las puertas.- ¿Le apetecería tomar alguna bebida?

-No tengo tiempo para eso.

El elfo domestico hizo una última reverencia antes de dejarlo en la poca iluminada sala, solamente iluminada por un débil fuego en la chimenea.

Se sentó en una butaca cerca del fuego, observando sin mucho interés la danza de las llamas entre los leños.

-¡Blaise! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó una conocida voz de mujer.- Deberías de estar en la escuela ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

Blaise volteó a ver a la mujer que se acercaba a él no sin algo de extrañeza y confusión en el rostro, eso sólo lo hizo sentir peor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Señora Malfoy?-prefirió contestar él, a pesar de que esa no era la respuesta que ella le pedía.

-Bien, eso creo-contestó ella, sentándose también en otra butaca.- ¿Por qué has venido? ¿De nuevo hay problemas con tu madre?

-Oh no, de hecho, ella es la última de mis preocupaciones-contestó él con desgana.

-Bueno, menos mal que al menos ese no es el caso.

-Así es, esta vez ella no ha hecho tonterías-murmuró casi sin voz.

-¿Te sientes bien Blaise? Te veo algo pálido.

-Descuide, dentro de poco me encontrare mejor-respondió él, pasando saliva y volviendo a encararla.

-¿Cómo está Draco? Hace mucho que no recibo cartas de él.

-Bien, se encuentra bien.

-Me alegra saber eso, lo extraño mucho ¿Sabes?-empezó a hablar Narcisa Malfoy, en un hilo de voz.- Seguramente te parecerá patético que a su edad yo lo extrañe pero ¡Es mi hijo!

Blaise hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, tragando saliva y volviendo a fijar la vista en la chimenea.

-¿Qué te pasa Blaise? Te noto algo nervioso.

-No es nada, nada-contestó él con la voz temblorosa.

-Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

-Se lo agradezco, pero…

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche en el bar? Eras muy pequeño, pero seguramente aún te acuerdas ¿no?

Él únicamente asintió, sin retirar la vista de la chimenea.

-Hay en situaciones en las que es preferible no mostrar miedo-murmuró ella, acomodándose en su butaca.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas expresar tu miedo.

-Es muy diferente esta vez-susurró él.- Es simplemente que…seré un hipócrita.

-¿Un hipócrita? ¿Con quien?

-Con…con usted y su familia-respondió, mirándola nuevamente a los ojos.- No es mi intención serlo, puesto que como usted sabe, ustedes me apoyaron muchas veces.

-Blaise ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero que sepa que le agradezco las múltiples veces que usted especialmente me ayudó para tener paciencia y perseverancia con mi madre y sus…asuntos sucios, ya sabe las bodas, muertes…

Narcisa Malfoy lo miro con extrañeza ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? En todos estos años que había conocido al muchacho nunca lo había visto tan asustado, tan preocupado, si acaso únicamente podía recordar aquella noche en el bar.

-Querido ¡Tranquilo! Todo tiene solución-dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Así es, al final siempre hay una solución absoluta que no hace distinciones-murmuró él, bajando nuevamente la vista.

-Estás empezando a preocuparme, tú eres una persona muy fuerte Blaise.

-Es sólo que…no quiero hacer lo que debo de hacer-murmuró.

-Hay veces en las que no nos gusta lo que debemos de hacer pero hay que hacerlo.

-¿Eso incluye a la muerte señora?

Narcisa retiró su mano del hombro del muchacho y lo observó fijamente.

-Blaise, tú…tú no has matado a alguien ¿Verdad? Yo se que no lo harías.

-No, no lo he hecho…aún.

-¿Por qué vas a hacerlo?-le preguntó ella, retrocediendo hacia su butaca.- ¿Por qué le vas a quitar la vida a alguien?

-Porqué son ordenes y si…y si no las sigo, posiblemente el muerto sea yo.

-¿No es egoísta el pensar sólo en ti, en sobrevivir?

-En la vida generalmente estamos en una lucha por la existencia, es simplemente naturaleza.

-¿Por qué te le uniste Blaise? ¿Por qué te atrajeron sus ideas del poder que son sólo mentiras para sus seguidores? ¿Por qué?

-Porqué ansiaba ser alguien con poder, deseaba crearme respeto ¡Usted no entiende!-dijo Blaise, poniéndose repentinamente de pie.- Usted no sabe lo horrible que es tener a una madre como la mía.

-Blaise, hay gente que quisiera…

-¡No, no la hay! Nadie querría estar en mi posición ¡Nadie! ¿Sabe lo que es el tener que soportar las miradas de la mitad del colegio? ¡¿Lo sabe?! ¿Sabe lo que es el tener que escuchar los susurros y murmullos de la otra mitad? ¡No!

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero no había la necesidad de…

-¿De soñar con algo de respeto? ¿De crearme ilusiones de poder y respeto? ¡No es agradable el escuchar susurros y murmullos acerca de mi madre cuando yo estoy! ¡No lo es! ¿Acaso estuvo mal el desear algo de respeto?

-El respeto no se gana de esa forma Blaise, no debiste de haberte unido a él. Es por eso que yo le digo a Draco que…

-Él posiblemente será un mortífago dentro de poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué? Él no es como su padre, él es mucho más inteligente.

-¿Me está llamando tonto?

-Tal vez sí por haber creído en mentiras. Yo…en esto no apoyo ni al Señor Tenebroso ni a la gente de esa Orden, es mejor no tomar bandos-contestó ella poniéndose también de pie.

-Quizás tenga razón en eso, pero seguramente usted entiende lo que implica el trabajar para el Señor Tenebroso.

-Por supuesto, mi esposo es un mortífago ¿Por qué no habría de entenderlo?

-Exacto, se nos castiga si no cumplimos. Es por eso que la mayoría de las veces, tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos, porqué debemos.

Narcisa Malfoy guardó silencio y se cruzo de brazos, observando al muchacho que nuevamente se había dejado caer en la butaca, estaba vez se había tapado con un brazo la cara.

-Entonces hazlo Blaise, después de todo, tú no tienes la culpa.

-Ahora aquí es…donde entra esa hipocresía-murmuró él, quitándose el brazo de la cara y viéndola directamente a los ojos.- No…no quiero…matarla.

-¿Eso te pidió él? ¿Te pidió mi muerte?

Él asintió lentamente, formando puños y volteando nuevamente a la chimenea.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz

-Porqué desea…desea castigar a su hijo y a su esposo.

Hubo otro silencio, estaba vez más frío.

-Créame que no quiero hacerlo, pero él me amenazó ¡Soy un cobarde!-y se tapó la cara con las manos, no podía seguir encarando a aquella mujer que tantas veces lo había ayudado.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si no cumples tu misión?

-M-me mat-matara, y seg-seguramente enviara a a-al-alguien más a matarla.

-¿Desde cuándo te lo ordenó?

-Más de un mes.

-Y no habías venido porque…

-N-no me había atrevido-contestó él, volviéndola a ver a la cara. La mujer le devolvió una sorpresiva mirada al mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ahora lo sé, en verdad no quieres matarme-murmuró ella, sentándose nuevamente en su butaca sin quitarle la mirada de encima.- Tú, no quieres hacerlo.

-Así es.

Narcisa miró su sala alrededor, pobremente iluminada por la chimenea a la que se le estaban acabando los leños.

-Sabes, muchas veces uno se pregunta por el propósito de su vida-habló ella con una voz casi ahogada, resultado de las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.- Y duele ver que a veces no has servido para nada.

-Señora, no diga eso-dijo Blaise, tratando de controlar su temblorosa voz.- Usted me ayudo mucho.

-¿En verdad te ayude Blaise?

-Sí, lo ha hecho.

-Es… es bueno saberlo-susurró ella, limpiándose unas lágrimas.- Siento que fui…una completa inútil para Draco y Lucius.

-Usted no…

-Déjame terminar-le pidió ella, secándose de nuevo más lágrimas.- Nunca tuve e-el valor para defender a Draco de su padre.

-Pero…-fue callado nuevamente por un gesto.

-Y a Lucius, y-yo nunca tuve la fu-fuerza suficiente para de-detenerlo de ser un mortífago, l-lo deje cambiar-y se perdió entre lágrimas y fuertes sollozos.

Blaise se quedo sentado, incapaz de hacer algo para consolar a aquella mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente frente a él, nunca había estado en una escena semejante.

-Ama ¿Necesita algo?-preguntó el elfo doméstico que se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

-Tra-tráeme la pin-pintura, tú sabes cual-murmuró ella tomando un pañuelo que el elfo le ofrecía.

-¡A sus órdenes ama!-dijo con voz medio chillona el elfo, saliendo corriendo de la sala.

El elfo regresó un par de minutos después con un enorme cuadro (al menos para él) y se lo extendió a su ama, quien lo tomo de inmediato y le ordenó que se marchara.

-Ex-extraño a mi fam-familia Blaise-dijo ella, viendo la pintura familiar de hace muchos años brevemente antes de mostrársela a él.- Extraño cuando éramos felices.

Blaise observó una pintura familiar de los Malfoy, se encontraban el Señor y la Señora Malfoy mucho más jóvenes acompañados por Draco quien estaba sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír y entonces comprendió, ahí se veían simplemente felices, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor, sin tristeza.

-N-no fueron así siempre-dijo él, sin quitar la vista de la pintura.- ¿Por qué cambiaron? ¿Qué paso?

-Nuevas ideas, mejores posiciones, poder…fuimos ambiciosos, quisimos más poder y eso nos arruinó.

-Pero, usted dijo que intentó detener a su esposo.

-Así es, p-pero fallé-dijo ella, volviendo a estar en un mar de lágrimas.- N-no fui fuerte, no lo fui.

El muchacho fue ahora quien guardó silencio, no sabía que decir.

-T-tal vez ayude m-más si mu-muero-dijo finalmente, volviendo a limpiar otras lágrimas y viendo a los ojos al chico.

-N-no me pida e-eso, por favor, no lo-lo haga-empezó a pedir él, asustado por su mirada.

-T-te ayudare a t-ti y tal vez ha-haga que Lucius re-recupere la razón y Draco n-no seguirá su suerte.

Blaise se quedó callado, mirando nuevamente a esa pintura que sostenía entre manos temblorosas Narcisa Malfoy.

-Mátame Blaise-le pidió ella, recargando la pintura a un lado de la butaca.- Es lo que debes de hacer.

-Pero, pero usted dijo… ¡No! No puedo hacer eso.

-Olvida lo que dije antes, ahora lo se ¡Es así como los ayudare!

-Seré un hipócrita si lo hago.

-T-te perdono Blaise, porque tú no tienes la culpa-le susurró ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Esa n-no es la solución.

-Tú igual que yo sabes que la muerte será la solución a esto, mi muerte.

-¿Y me dejara con todo el remordimiento? ¿¡Dejara que Draco crea que soy un asesino?!

-Blaise, tú sólo me habrás ayudado-dijo ella suavemente, como si estuvieran hablando de un tema dulce y ligero.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, esto no debería de estar pasando.

-¿Está segura?

-Lo estoy.

-P-pero y ¿Yo? Voy a estar arrepintiéndome de esto toda mi vida.

-Eres una persona fuerte Blaise, tengo fe en ti.

-Yo no tengo esa fe.

-Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer Blaise-murmuró Narcisa, viendo una última vez esa pintura familiar y esbozando una débil y temblorosa sonrisa.

Hermione se encontraba caminando fuera del aula de aritmancia, hacia las escaleras. Se encontraba un poco cansada puesto que esta clase duraba dos horas, demasiado tiempo aunque ella casi siempre disfrutaba de la materia.

Ya en las escaleras, vio su reloj y vio que eran las cuatro, faltaba únicamente una hora antes de que se reuniera con Draco como siempre en la biblioteca.

Subió las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, dejar sus libros y bajar a comer parecían las mejores ideas en esos momentos.

Llegando ya a la sala común, que estaba medio vacía, fue a su dormitorio y dejo su mochila en su cama, quizás si regresaba a tiempo de comer, podría vaciarla y solo dejar lo que necesitara para luego ir a la biblioteca.

Antes de irse, volvió a ver la fotografía familiar que tenía de hace muchas navidades atrás, cuando aún la pasaba con ellos.

Tomando una bufanda, bajo de su dormitorio y traspaso la pintura, llegando al frío y solitario pasillo que luego la llevaría a las escaleras.

Bajo las escaleras y en poco tiempo se encontró ya frente a las puertas abiertas que daban al Gran Comedor, que a pesar de la hora, estaba medio bullicioso.

Tomó lugar cerca de Neville, puesto que hace bastante tiempo que no hablaba con él.

-¡Hola Neville! ¿Cómo estás?

-Ehm ¡Hola!-contestó el muchacho el saludo no sin algo de perplejidad, hace varios días que no había hablado con ella.- Bien ¿Y tú?

-No tan mal-contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y sirviéndose una ensalada.

-Oye, lamento lo mal que lo estas pasando-le dijo él en un susurro, siguiendo con la mirada a quienes pasaban, que resultaron ser Harry, Ginny y Ron. Ellos se sentaron unos asientos más lejos que ellos.

-Oh, descuida ¡Tengo fe que todo se solucionara!-contestó ella, tratando de sonar optimista.

-Es bueno escuchar eso-dijo Neville, viendo con nerviosismo a Harry y Ginny que estaban volteando a verlos.

-Sí, al principio si fue muy difícil pero ahora tengo la esperanza de que los volveré a ver, malo sería si no fuera así.

-Yo también pienso así-dijo el chico, poniendo la vista en su plato.- A pesar de las condiciones de mis padres, ya sabes, San Mungo y todo eso… es bueno el poder verlos.

Hermione se quedó callada, hablar de sus padres era un tema muy difícil para Neville, rara vez sacaba el tema a alguna conversación, aunque había aceptado hablar de ellos después de aquella vez en que se lo encontraron en San Mungo hace unos años, cuando habían ido a visitar al Señor Weasley.

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer en la Navidad?-le preguntó ella, tratando de encontrar un tema agradable del cual hablar.

-Estaré con mi abuela y seguramente invitara a tíos y gente que no conozco-dijo Neville sonriendo un poco.- Mi abuela cree que debo de conocer a toda mi familia completa.

-Vaya, eso si es… algo raro-dijo ella también sonriendo un poco.

-Sí, cree que no convivo demasiado con la familia-comentó Neville poniendo los ojos en blanco ante las ideas de su abuela.- Pero bueno, no es tan malo.

-Cuando yo iba con mi familia a ese tipo de reuniones, tampoco me gustaban-admitió ella riendo un poco ante el recuerdo.- Pero luego me acostumbre, o simplemente pude mejorar mis actuaciones de enferma y así.

-Yo nunca pude intentar eso, mi abuela siempre iba un paso delante de mí.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, una vez hasta me llevó a San Mungo para que vieran si en verdad estaba enfermo, fue vergonzoso cuando no fue así.

Hermione sonrió un poco y levantó la vista, volteó a ver a la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontraba Draco comiendo, quien de un momento a otro también fijo la vista en ella, haciendo que ella bajara de inmediato la mirada ¿Por qué a veces la lograba intimidar tanto con una sola mirada?

El tiempo paso rápido, Neville le platicó a Hermione varias anécdotas de su infancia, algunas haciéndola reír, ¿Por qué no había hablado con Neville antes? Era un buen amigo también.

Hermione vio el reloj, faltaba poco para la hora, mejor ya se despedía si no quería llegar tarde a la reunión, tal vez hoy, tal vez hoy supiera que le habría sucedido a sus padres de una vez por toda, debía de haber esperanza.

Se despidió de Neville y se fue a su sala común a tomar algunas cosas necesarias que después necesitara, libros, pergaminos, pluma y tinta… entre otras.

Caminó hacia la biblioteca no sin algo de nerviosismo ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería algo bueno o malo? Y si era malo ¿Qué tan malo?

Todos estos pensamientos los llevo consigo hasta la sección oscura de la biblioteca, donde por supuesto, él ya la estaba esperando. Miro el reloj ¿Acaso se le había hecho muy tarde?

-No llegas tarde-fue el saludo de Draco.- Llegaste puntual, como siempre.

-Ah, sí-contestó ella, no podía evitar el sentirse nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó él con un cortes interés.

-Sí, es sólo que…sí, estoy bien-trató de asegurarle ella sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Y entonces el nerviosismo de ella fue bastante evidente para los dos, o al menos se podía explicar una parte, su último encuentro.

Draco volteó hacia otro lado, incomodo ahora también por haber recordado eso. ¿Se podía poner más difícil su día? Sí, y no tenía idea de cuanto.

-¿Está bien si vamos a otro lado? Ya sabes, algún lugar donde haya más aire-sugirió poco convincente Hermione, sintiendo como se sonrojaba ante la última palabra.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres…-aceptó Draco, un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras. Seguramente ella también se sentía incomoda al recordar el hecho.

Tomaron sus cosas y a diferentes intervalos, salieron de la biblioteca. No caminaron juntos por los pasillos, de hecho, cada quien tomo rutas distintas para llegar a los jardines que era donde habían acordado ir.

Hermione vio a distancia a Draco, quien había llegado antes que ella. ¡Cuantos pasadizos y atajos debía conocer! "U otra opción es que sea un buen atleta" pensó ella, eso la hizo pensar luego en deporte para finalmente llegar a Quidditch. "Le preguntare sobre el último partido, espero no se enoje" se dijo, siguiéndolo a una buena distancia hacia los lindes del bosque prohibido, rara vez los estudiantes se acercaban hacia ellos, el Bosque Prohibido no tenía después de todo, buena fama. Además, no era un lugar al que le gustara internarse después de sus múltiples andadas en el con sus amigos.

-Eres…rápido ¿sabes?-le comentó Hermione, llegando hacia donde estaba él unos minutos después.

Draco sonrío un poco ante el cumplido.

-Últimamente me has dicho eso ¿sabes?-contestó él, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco y moviera la vista hacia otro lado.

A pesar de no estar exactamente dentro del Bosque Prohibido, la sombra de los árboles llegaba hasta donde ellos estaban, que eran bastantes metros aparte del bosque. Se escuchaba el sonido de las aves que se encontraban volando por el bosque y quien sabe que otras criaturas rondaban en el.

-Y ¿Conseguiste saber algo?-preguntó ella, caminando hacia un árbol donde dejo sus cosas y volteando a verlo.

-Sólo un poco, es difícil el preguntar sin que nadie sospeche-respondió él pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-Y ¿Qué es?

-No tienen los mortífagos a todos los muggles, puede que…hayan secuestrado algunos pero no todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Algunos de los muggles que están desaparecidos no fueron secuestrados por mortífagos, pudieron haber huido o…¡No sé!-exclamó Draco, extendiendo los brazos y volteando a ver hacia otro lado. Él era bueno mintiendo, pero se sentía muy nervioso como para poder verla a la cara.

Hermione calló, intentando asimilar la información que le había dado, poca pero suficiente como para que miles de ideas, imágenes, pensamientos cruzaran su mente de un momento a otro. Puso una mano en su cara, intentando controlar el como se sentía, debía de ser optimista, debía serlo.

-Hermione, escucha se que…-pero Draco no termino la frase, volteó a ver al cielo y también lo hizo ella. Un búho de un plumaje café oscuro descendía en círculos hacia donde ellos estaban.

Hermione se acercó a Draco, quien observaba al búho con mucho cuidado, con una mirada un tanto ¿calculadora? Finalmente el búho se poso en la rama de un arbusto cercano a ellos y estiro una de sus patas, enseñando un sobre de un verde oscuro con un escudo como sello.

Draco se acercó al búho y tomo el sobre verde, sacó su varita y con un toque, deshizo el sello y saco una hoja de un papel muy fino, se veía por el color, y la desdobló.

¿Por qué le había llegado el correo tan tarde? Su búho generalmente llegaba con las demás lechuzas ¿Por qué esta vez había sido diferente? Volteó a ver a Hermione quien lo veía con aprensión, también tan extrañada como él, entonces prestó atención a la carta.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Qué significa esto?!-empezó a decir Draco ante lo que estaba leyendo.

-Draco, ¿Está…

-¡Esto no es cierto! ¡NO LO ES!-dijo él, rompiendo a pedazos la hoja, a miles de pedazos que luego dejo caer hacia el viento que empezó a soplar instantes después, y se internó en el Bosque Prohibido.

Hermione se quitó un pedazo de papel de la cara que el viento le había llevado, leyó unas palabras, palabras que…

_Narcisa Malfoy Black fue encontrada en su_

Las palabras eran interrumpidas por el pedazo de papel cortado, pero el viento le llevo otro pedazo, otras palabras…

_Se esperan sus órdenes sobre el procedimiento a_

Otro soplido de viento, otras palabras…

_El hallazgo del cuerpo fue hecho por_

Esta vez no espero a que el viento le llevara los pedazos de papel, ella los empezó a tomar del suelo.

_Los medios de comunicación se habrán hecho eco_

Otro pedazo de papel…

_Siendo usted el miembro de la familia que_

Otras palabras…

_Como la ley mágica dicta que en estos casos se debe_

Otra vez el viento llevaba palabras…

_Las autoridades mágicas harán lo posible por_

Ya no se molestó en tomar mas pedazos de la carta, había entendido, eran suficientes para comprender lo que había sucedido o al menos una parte.

Se apresuró a internarse también en el Bosque Prohibido a pesar de que no era lo que precisamente deseara hacer, sabía que debía de encontrarlo, tenía que encontrarlo y… ¿Luego qué?

No estaba segura si la ruta que estaba siguiendo era la correcta, él bien podría haber ido por otro lado o estar simplemente tras un árbol sin que ella lo supiera. Siguió caminando, sin saber bien a donde se dirigía.

Se sentía mal, era como revivir nuevamente el día en que se había enterado de la desaparición de sus padres o posiblemente, secuestro. Sentía las mismas sensaciones, tristeza, desesperación, dolor…pero ¿Por qué volvía a sentir eso?

"Él es mi amigo, él es importante para mi" se decía ella, cruzándose de brazos y siguiendo caminando. Cuando finalmente volvió a prestar atención al lugar en el que se encontraba, este resultó ser los arbustos de las rosas negras.

Se acercó a uno y corto una rosa negra, paseándola entre sus dedos, recordando la promesa que había hecho no hace tiempo.

_-Esta rosa, simboliza que ambos cumpliremos lo que prometimos, sin excepción alguna._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Entonces ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para conocer el paradero de tus padres?_

_-Sí._

_-Entonces yo haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte-murmuró finalmente él, entregándole la rosa.- Guárdala, hace tiempo que no se hacía un tratado con una rosa negra._

Escuchó un crujir de ramas y volteó a ver las copas de los árboles, sólo se veían a pájaros volando, quizás algunos tuvieran sus nidos cerca. Volteó a ver a otro arbusto de rosas negras y ahí lo encontró, sentado en una gran piedra, mirando fijamente otro arbusto de esas extrañas flores.

-Draco, yo…-pero no supo que más decir, de igual forma, él no se movió ni un centímetro, parecía no haberla escuchado.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, apretando en su mano derecha los pedazos de papel que aún llevaba, con cada paso que daba sentía un enorme peso en ella y no entendía el porqué, no lo entendía en verdad.

Se detuvo cuando faltaban ya sólo unos pasos, fue una pausa de titubeo, de duda pero finalmente siguió caminando, hasta llegar a estar a un lado de él. Y él seguía actuando de la misma forma, como si no existiera, como si no hubiera nadie, como si estuviera completamente solo.

-No estás solo-murmuró ella, tomando una de sus manos.


	26. Realidades

_Hola!! Por fin les puedo traer una actualización, se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez y nuevamente pido disculpas. Respondiendo a los reviews:_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Grax x tu review! En este capi veremos un poco más de Zabini y como se siente al respecto._

_Giselle Lestrange: Grax x tu review! Reacciones de varios personajes ante el asesinato de Narcisa se veran en este capi. Veremos más de Theo en el siguiente cap._

_Abril: Grax x tu review! Me gusta el poder transmitir las emociones de los personajes pero sobretodo que lleguen a los lectores, grax d nuevo._

_Gabrielle Felton: Grax x tu review! Podremos notar más cercanía entre D/Hr y...no quiero seguir diciendo más jeje_

_yuuukiii: Grax x tu review! Aquí esta la continuación_

_Lamento mucho que me tarde en actualizar, espero que les guste el cap. y no duden en dejar sus reviews plis, ayudan bastante :D Muchas grax x leer!_

**Cap XXVI: Realidades**

De nuevo hubo esa sensación, esa sensación de electricidad y de calor al mismo tiempo. Era un extraño cosquilleo que hizo que ambos se estremecieran un poco, pero también fue suficiente para que Draco saliera de su ensimismamiento y volteara a ver a Hermione.

-No estás solo-volvió a repetir ella, apretando un poco más fuerte su mano y sentándose junto a él.- Tú no eres el único que se siente así.

Silencio y más silencio, sólo ella hablaba, puesto que él no parecía querer decir ni una palabra. Él únicamente la estaba viendo, pero no parecía en verdad estar escuchando, parecía vacío y por primera vez vio en esos ojos grises algo muy diferente a frialdad, vio soledad y tristeza, eso no le agradó.

Verlo así no le gustaba, verlo tan perdido, tan solo… así no era él ¿Verdad que no? Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y siguiendo un impulso, un instinto, lo abrazó.

Él estaba muy quieto, casi tieso, pero a ella no le importaba, lo cierto fue que lo siguió abrazando.

-Draco, en verdad lo siento-susurró ella después de lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad fueron minutos, breves minutos.- Lo lamento, en serio.

Draco seguía sin contestar nada, estaba silencioso, callado, guardándose como siempre todas esas emociones, esos sentimientos, guardándose todo. Pero esta vez era más difícil que las anteriores, esta vez no eran causas o hechos que pudieran pasar sublimes, era una muerte, la muerte de su madre.

Ese pensamiento, esa realización, todo eso fue suficiente para que él empezara a dejar escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas, y finalmente, hiciera lo que nunca había hecho o tal vez ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, mostrar sus sentimientos.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Hermione y siguió llorando, soltando lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación. ¿Qué más podía sentir? Todo se estaba derrumbando poco a poco, todo.

Hermione también lloraba, se sentía mal, muy mal. Verlo llorar, verlo así…no estaba bien, no lo estaba.

-Estoy contigo Draco-susurró ella, tomando nuevamente una de sus manos.- Aquí estoy.

Y sucedió algo que fue una sorpresa para ambos, Draco la abrazó. Hermione no tardó en devolverle el abrazo.

Y se recriminó, se regaño por tener ese pensamiento repentino, no debería de tenerlo en la situación en la que se encontraban, no debería pero tampoco podía evitarlo, no podía, no podía el no pensar en lo bien que se sentía ser abrazada por él, estar ambos abrazados.

De nuevo hubo ese cosquilleo, esa sensación de calor y electricidad… pero no era incomoda, al contrario, era reconfortante, bastante reconfortante. Después de todo, no estaban tan solos, se tenían a ellos mismos.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, simplemente tratando de retener en su mente esa maravillosa sensación, una que nunca antes había sentido con alguien más, únicamente con él.

"No debería de pensar esto, no debería pero se siente tan bien, tan cierto" no podía en verdad pensar en ello, estaba disfrutando de este momento, este momento que para él era de dolor, tristeza y soledad.

Pero tal vez también eso era lo que ella necesitaba, un abrazo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que había sido abrazada? Meses, esa era la respuesta, habían pasado meses desde que hubiera recibido un abrazo, y ahora estaba siendo abrazada por la persona quien menos imaginaba y tal vez lo más extraño, quizás era el mejor abrazo que había tenido jamás o al menos en un tiempo bastante largo.

¿Hace cuánto no se había sentido así de bien? ¿Hace cuánto no había podido sentirse relajada? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no había simplemente disfrutado del momento, del presente, sin preocuparse de nada más? Evidentemente había pasado mucho tiempo, bastante.

Era increíble como un simple abrazo podía cambiar muchas sensaciones, muchos sentimientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron de ese modo? No fueron minutos, quizás horas, bastantes horas porque después de un rato el cielo se oscureció, apareciendo las primeras estrellas en el cielo. Y ellos seguían igual, abrazándose mutuamente.

-Lo siento, ya es muy tarde-habló finalmente Draco, deshaciendo el abrazo y tapándose la cara con las manos, luego se paso una mano en el cabello.

Hermione vio su cara, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar pero ya no lo hacían, simplemente tenían las marcas de lo que había pasado hace tiempo.

-No tienes que disculparte, está bien-murmuró ella, cambiando la vista.

-Yo…, este…esto es difícil para mí y…-no lograba completar las frases, las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta.

-Draco, yo entiendo como te sientes-dijo Hermione, volteándolo a ver.

Ahora fue el turno de él de ver sus ojos enrojecidos, tampoco derramaban lágrimas ya pero aún quedaban esas marcas que sólo las lágrimas dejan.

-¿Lloraste?-preguntó él no sin algo de incredulidad.- ¿Por qué?

Hermione cambió la vista, ahora concentrándose en uno de los muchos matorrales de rosas negras que había en esa parte del Bosque Prohibido. Parecía irónico que estuvieran hablando con absoluta calma cuando se encontraban en el y todavía peor, era de noche.

No sabía que responder, bueno, la verdad sí tenía varias respuestas como decir que no le había gustado verlo así, que el verlo así la había hecho llorar…pero ¿Qué diría él? Por muy sensible que fuera la situación actual, seguramente diría que estaba actuando demasiado emocional por algo que no le concernía a ella.

Levantó la vista o mejor dicho le obligaron a levantar la vista, puesto que Draco había tomado con una mano su barbilla y la había levantado, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Esta vez ella no vio en esos ojos grises soledad o tristeza, solamente una extraña confusión mezclada con ¿simpatía?

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar él.

-Puede sonar tal vez ridículo o creerás seguramente que…

-¿Qué?

-Que soy una persona demasiado emocional o sensible.

Draco se quedó callado durante unos breves instantes ante la respuesta de ella y después de un pequeño momento de incertidumbre, volvió a hablar.

-Dime porqué-pidió él, sin romper el contacto visual y aún sin retirar su mano de la barbilla de ella.

-Porqué…porqué no me gusto verte así-susurró ella, agradeciendo que fuera de noche para que no viera el rubor que seguramente había en sus mejillas ante lo dicho.

Draco retiró su mano pero siguió viéndola, en su mirada no se lograba reflejar lo que sentía o pensaba en esos momentos, únicamente una curiosa confusión.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó finalmente.

-No entiendo tu pregunta.

-¿Porqué te importa?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Hermione, realmente no esperaba la pregunta pero sobretodo, se le hacía de alguna manera muy raro que le estuviera preguntando eso, rara vez tenían conversaciones tan "profundas" o mejor dicho, nunca antes habían tenido una similar a la que se encontraban.

-Porqué eres mi amigo Draco, tú…eres alguien importante para mi-respondió ella con un hilo de voz, parecía que cada vez estaba hablando más y más bajo.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio.

-Y, tú has estado de una manera u otra apoyándome-continuó hablando.- Tal vez eso tú no lo veas como yo lo veo pero ¡Gracias!

Draco estaba callado, únicamente escuchando lo que ella decía. Parecía irreal lo que estaba diciendo ¿Qué él la había apoyado? Quizás fuera cierto pero…ciertamente no veía las cosas como ella las veía o al menos no lo había hecho hasta este momento.

Ahora él era quien agradecía que fuera de noche porqué ahora era su turno de sonrojarse un poco. ¿Hace cuánto que no le pasaba eso? Repentinamente se sentía como cualquier otro adolescente, sobretodo de esas películas que los muggles tanto veían.

Ella no lo notó pero el sonrío un poco, sólo un poco. Después de todo, le había agradado la respuesta que le había dado. Le había gustado bastante, sobretodo la sinceridad con que lo había dicho. No estaba mintiendo y no era necesario utilizar magia para notarlo ¿Hace cuánto alguien no le había hablado tan sinceramente como ella lo había hecho? ¿Quién alguna vez le habló como ella?

-Gracias por lo que has dicho-dijo él no sin algo de dificultad y nerviosismo. De todas las personas con las que hubiera imaginado hablar con tanta sinceridad, ella no había estado en la lista, no antes al menos.

El momento era tan extraño, ambos se sentían a la vez como fuera de lugar por lo que estaban diciendo, sobretodo porqué no esperaban decir o escuchar ciertas cosas y sobretodo de la otra persona con la que se encontraban.

La situación tenía cierta curiosidad, un cierto aire… ¿Cuándo volverían a hablar como lo habían hecho en estos momentos? ¿O decir las palabras con tan transparente sinceridad?

Ellos nunca se habían abierto tanto con la otra persona, es más, él nunca se había abierto o dejado mostrar sus sentimientos tal cual eran con alguien ¿Por qué lo había hecho con ella? Ahorita no podía pensar en la respuesta, había demasiadas cosas en su mente, se la respondería después.

-Es tarde, deberíamos irnos ya-comentó él, dándole un vistazo rápido a los alrededores. El bosque prohibido no era un buen lugar para estar de noche.

-Sí, vamos-aceptó Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

La travesía de regreso a los lindes del bosque fue silenciosa.

El ministro de magia se encontraba en su despacho, con las primeras estrellas de la noche, vaya que había sido un día difícil y estresante, muy estresante.

Para empezar, había tenido una reunión esa misma mañana con el Ministro muggle, para explicarle un poco más como se encontraba actualmente la situación de Quien-usted-sabe, sus acciones y seguidores, esto último era lo que lo tenía más preocupado.

El asesinato masivo de Dantford había traído un buen dolor de cabeza no solo al ministro muggle, pero también al otro ministro, había costado bastante trabajo y tiempo tratar de limpiar parcialmente el asunto, porqué aún había varios muggles desaparecidos, no se sabían si eran sobrevivientes, muertos o secuestrados, aquello último podía ser lo peor, aunque también era sinónimo de muerte.

Había tenido que soportar una media hora de gritos y regaños del ministro muggle antes de poder calmarlo (con la ayuda de una copa de Whisky de Fuego) y explicarle lo que estaba haciendo los empleados del Ministerio de Magia o en palabras del ministro muggle: "Buenos para nada".

Terminada esa pesada y cansada reunión, siguió otra con los Aurores, para seguir hablando del asunto de Dantford, que era el problema principal que había que resolverse. Habían hablado horas y horas, sobre supuestas teorías, planes de conspiración de mortífagos y sobre las medidas de seguridad que tanto la comunidad mágica como muggle debían de adoptar, aunque, ya se había hecho casi todo lo posible en eso último.

Y para terminar el día con broche de oro, la periodista más escandalosa e insufrible de todas, Rita Skeeter, no dejaba de molestar a su secretaria y a él para que le concediera una entrevista. ¿Acaso su día podía empeorar? Ya había tenido de todo y bastante para un solo día.

-Señor, la periodista, esa Skeeter, esta de nuevo aquí-escuchó la voz de su secretaría por medio de un comunicador mágico.- ¿Qué le digo señor?

El ministro de magia cerró los ojos y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber salido tiempo antes de la oficina, evidentemente esa periodista no se rendiría por nada del mundo por conseguir esa entrevista con el.

-De acuerdo, déjala pasar-se resigno el ministro, tomando de una estantería nuevamente una copa y una botella de Whisky de Fuego, quizás necesitaría más de una para poder dialogar con esa mujer.

En poco tiempo se escucharon unos nudillos en la puerta y acomodándose en su escritorio, finalmente dijo: "Pasen".

Su secretaria, una mujer joven, con el cabello recogido y usando lentes, venía acompañada de una mujer con elaborados rizos rubios y joyería despampanante, también usando lentes, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh, señor ministro ¡Por fin nos conocemos! No sabe lo que he estado esperando para poder hablar por fin con usted señor-dijo la periodista, acercándose rápidamente hacia donde él estaba y estrechando energéticamente su mano.- Rita Skeeter ¡Aunque usted ya debe saberlo!

Y soltó una risa falsa que nadie se creyó.

-Puedes retirarse Señorita Brown-dijo el ministro a su secretaria, que con una inclinación de cabeza y una última mirada a la periodista, cerró la puerta.

Respiro profundamente y encaro a la reportera, quizás esto no acabara siendo tan malo como creía, con un poco de suerte la entrevista o lo que fuera que quisiera esa mujer sería rápido.

-Bueno ¿De que desea hablar?-preguntó con el tono cortes y menos cansado que pudo su voz permitirle.

-Usted sabe que El-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado ha vuelto y ha causado muchos estragos-empezó a decir ella, sacando una pluma y un pergamino de su bolso.- ¿Qué esta haciendo para evitarlo?

-Hemos estado tratando de fortalecer nuestras medidas de seguridad, pero ya hemos hecho todo lo posible.

-Sí, eso nos suponíamos-murmuró ella más para si, haciendo que el ministro levantara una ceja sin comentar nada.

-¿Qué otra cosa desea saber?

-¿Tiene familia Señor Ministro?-preguntó Rita Skeeter, viéndose las uñas mientras la vuela pluma hacía su trabajo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con la entrevista? ¿Mi familia?

-Sí, su familia-contestó la reportera esbozando una sonrisa que no le agradaba en absoluto al Ministro.

-Bueno, eso… no me gusta ehm… meter a mi familia en cosas del trabajo.

-Ya lo creo-dijo la reportera, volviendo a prestar atención a sus uñas.- ¿Qué nuevas medidas de seguridad han hecho?

-Vera, estamos tratando de reforzar la seguridad en puntos clave de la comunidad mágica.

-¿Cómo cuáles señor ministro?

-El Hospital San Mungo, Hogwarts, Gringotts… entre otros lugares.

-Interesante ¿Cómo se siente usted al respecto?

-Estoy irritado por todo lo que ha sucedido pero espero que lo podamos resolver pronto.

Y así siguió la conversación o "entrevista", la periodista mezclaba cosas del trabajo del ministro con otras más personales, cosa que lo incomodaba un poco aunque trataba de dar la menor cantidad de información posible sobre su familia y demás.

-¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo!-finalmente dijo Rita Skeeter.- Ha contestado de un modo encantador las preguntas.

-Sí, fue un placer.

-¿Le importaría si nos tomamos una foto?

-No, está bien. Pero ¿Dónde está esperando su fotógrafo?

-Oh, descuide. Hay nuevos inventos mágicos útiles ¿sabe? Sólo necesito un aparatillo y mi varita mágica-decía la bruja, rebuscando en su bolsa ruidosamente.

El ministro de magia aceptó con un asentimiento de la cabeza y se dirigió a la ventana, a observar como aparecían ya las primeras estrellas de la noche. Trató de reprimir un bostezo pero no pudo, consciente de que la bruja lo volteaba a ver.

-Disculpe, pero he tenido un día muy pesado-dijo él, acomodándose la túnica.

-No importa, no importa ¿Está listo señor ministro?

-Sí, claro.

-Bien, acérquese conmigo, vea a este aparatillo ¡Una fusión mágica con algo muggle!-decía la bruja, abrazando al mago y volteando hacia un instrumento metálico de color oscuro.- Dentro de tres, dos, uno…

El ministro seguía viendo fijamente ese extraño instrumento, que parecía una cámara fotográfica muggle pero con ciertas añadiduras extrañas, del que para su sorpresa salieron primero unos polvos negros que lo hicieron toser para luego tallarse los ojos, evidentemente le habían entrado a los ojos, puesto que no veía absolutamente nada.

-Descuide señor ministro, los polvos peruanos de la oscuridad no son eternos-murmuró fríamente una voz que no tenía nada de parecido a la de la reportera escandalosa.

La bruja se acercó de nuevo al ministro y con un movimiento de su varita y un hechizo no verbal lo dejo inconsciente. Sonriendo nuevamente, se acercó a la chimenea del despacho y puso unos polvos Flu en ella, era hora de que vinieran los refuerzos y por supuesto, su recompensa.

Guardó en la bolsa el instrumento, la varita y cualquier otra cosa que hubiera dejado en el despacho del ministro, debía de ser algo limpio y rápido, sin problema alguno. La bruja se acercó nuevamente a la chimenea, quitándose los lentes, puesto que no los necesitaba.

La poción multijugos empezaba a perder sus efectos en el momento en que ella hacía un rápido contacto con otros mortífagos y no tardaban en entrar por la chimenea. Dándole un último vistazo al despacho, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada fuera del plan y que los demás mortífagos se llevaran al ministro, Bellatrix Lestrange soltó una baja carcajada de triunfo, su amo estaría bastante complacido.

La mansión de los Ryddle se había convertido en el cuartel general de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores por bastante tiempo, aunque el Lord había dejado bastante claro que esto únicamente sería temporal, le repugnaba estar en una casa que alguna vez perteneció a muggles.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba lo que en años atrás había sido una gran sala, en la que ahora ya no quedaba nada en absoluto en las paredes, únicamente las polvorientas y largas cortinas que cubrían las enormes ventanas y por supuesto, la silla o "trono" en el que él se sentaba por largas horas al día, meditando, pensando, ideando planes…y quien sabe que más atrocidades.

Se encontraba sentado en esos momentos, tamborileando los dedos en un costado de la silla, pensando que cuando todos sus planes finalmente se realizaran, tendría a Harry Potter muerto.

De repente, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de madera sin lustrar que siempre se mantenía cerrada, ojala tuvieran una buena razón para molestarlo o tendrían una excelente sesión de castigo y tortura.

La puerta se abrió momentos después, entrando una figura encapuchada y cerrando de inmediato la puerta, acercándose con grandes pasos a su amo y haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi Lord, he cumplido mi cometido-susurró con nerviosismo una voz.

Lord Voldemort se quedó callado por unos momentos, antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Es bueno saber que a pesar de que eres un cobarde, pudiste completar al fin y al cabo una sencilla tarea.

La persona encapuchada no respondió nada, teniendo la vista fija en el suelo, sin tener el valor para encarar a su amo.

-Ahora, será mejor que des la noticia a alguien en especial.

-¿A quién señor?

-Espera, quizás sea mejor si se entere por los medios de comunicación o ¿Tal vez no?

Se escuchó clara y sonora, una de las muy conocidas frías carcajadas de Lord Voldemort.

-No ¿Por qué dejar para después algo que se puede hacer hoy? Llama de inmediato a Lucius Malfoy.

El mortífago trago saliva y sin esperar de nuevo la repetición de la orden, salió rápidamente de la habitación, regresando al poco tiempo seguido por el susodicho.

-Mi Lord ¿Qué necesita?-preguntó Lucius Malfoy después de la reverencia hecha.

-Tú sabes Lucius, que a mi no me gusta dejar cuentas pendientes.

El interpelado hizo un movimiento de cabeza y volteó a ver nuevamente a su amo.

-Y la deuda que tenías conmigo finalmente ha sido saldada ¿No te alegra saberlo?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, nada más un tenso silencio en la sala en la que únicamente se encontraban tres personas.

-Una persona me ayudó a asegurarse que la deuda fuera completamente pagada y lo ha sido. ¿Podrías decirnos que has hecho, querido Zabini?

La respiración y el nerviosismo del chico aumentaron, sobretodo cuando el Señor Malfoy fijo en él la vista, esperando su respuesta.

-Y-yo, este…, bueno yo

-Blaise, apresúrate ¡No me gusta perder mi tiempo!-susurró el Señor Tenebroso, esbozando una maligna sonrisa.

-Yo…, este yo…

-¡Suficiente! Lo diré yo mismo-interrumpió los tartamudeos del muchacho.- Como sabrás Lucius, una vida cuesta otra vida.

El Señor Malfoy volteó a ver al Lord, empezando ahora él a tartamudear.

-¿Qué…qué ha hecho?

-Yo no, él-respondió, apuntando con un dedo al muchacho.- Ha matado a tú esposa, Lucius.

Hubo un segundo, únicamente un segundo en el que todo se quedo quieto, callado y sin movimiento alguno. Por supuesto, después se rompió la tensa quietud temporal.

-¡Maldito hipócrita, maldito! Todos estos años, y aún así después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, te atreves a… ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el Señor Malfoy, lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro al joven que trataba de esquivarlas vagamente.

¡Basta Lucius!-dijo el Señor Tenebroso, quien con un movimiento de varita dejo indefenso al furioso mortífago, haciendo que se estampara en una pared.

-Señor, hemos escuchado gritos ¿Está todo bien?-preguntó otro mortífago, quien entraba a la sala seguido por otro par de mortífagos.

-¡Llévense a Lucius! Se alteró un poco con cierta noticia.

-¡Eres un maldito Blaise Zabini! ¡Un maldito hipócrita!-seguía gritando el hombre, tratando de librarse de los otros mortífagos.- ¡LO PAGARÁS, MALDITA SEA! ¡JURO QUE LO PAGARAS!

Blaise contemplaba horrorizado al hombre que no dejaba de gritar, sintiendo con cada palabra que le decía una puñalada en el pecho, él también quería gritar, quería decir a todo el maldito mundo la maldita verdad ¡Él no había querido hacerlo! ¡Nunca había querido! Pero se encontraba impotente, callado, sintiéndose una de las personas más inútiles del mundo.

Aún después de que lo hubieran sacado de la habitación, Blaise continuaba escuchando sus gritos, seguramente nunca en su vida los olvidaría.

-Fuera Blaise, tengo otras cosas que hacer-fueron las palabras del Señor Tenebroso, saliendo rápidamente de la inconfortable habitación.

¿Ahora que haría? No podía volver a Hogwarts, sería una tontería, una completa tontería. Seguramente Draco no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido, porqué para ese entonces, él seguramente ya estaría enterado de la muerte de su madre, además que Nott empeoraría las cosas.

Nuevamente, no había salida, nunca la había habido, simplemente parecía retrasarse poco a poco lo inevitable. No tenía a nadie, hace año y medio que se había ido de su casa oficialmente, las cosas con su madre no estaban mejorando nada y ¿Parientes? Como si estuvieran muertos y algunos en verdad lo estaban.

Se alejó caminando de la mansión de los Ryddle, sabía que por el momento no sería necesitado, o al menos esperaba eso.

Los desayunos en el Gran Comedor siempre eran ruidosos, siempre había algo de que hablar o alguien de quien comentar algo y ese Martes, no fue la excepción.

Harry y Ron se encontraban entrando en el, caminando como siempre a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry ya se esperaba que todo el mundo lo volteara a ver o simplemente hiciera un comentario de él en cuanto pasara cerca de su lugar. Esa había sido la rutina matutina desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

Esa mañana fue la excepción. Nadie lo volteó a ver o si lo hicieron, no fue muy notable como en las otras ocasiones. Parecía que esta vez los estudiantes tenían algo más interesante de que chismorrear.

-Vaya Harry, alguien te está robando la popularidad hoy-comentó Ron cuando tomaron asiento junto a la hermana de este, Ginny.

-Y no es por algo particularmente agradable-comentó Ginny, después de saludar a ambos.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?-preguntó Harry, viéndola con expectación.

-Depende de cómo lo veas, probablemente sí.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Ron ya con la boca llena de avena.

-Hubo un asesinato-murmuró ella por lo bajo, viéndolos seriamente.

-¿Alguien que conociéramos?-preguntó su hermano.

-Dudo mucho que la hayan conocido-respondió ella.- Mejor vean la nota por si mismos.

Y les extendió el periódico El Profeta, en la que la noticia de primera plana esa mañana era el asesinato.

_Tragedia en familia de sangre pura_

_Hace poco se hizo del conocimiento público que había ocurrido un asesinato en la comunidad mágica. Después de varias horas se conoce finalmente mayor información._

_La víctima fue Narcisa Malfoy Black, mejor conocida por ser la esposa del mortífago (paradero desconocido) Lucius Malfoy. Fue encontrada el día anterior en su mansión víctima de una maldición asesina del que todavía se desconoce el autor, aunque fuentes fidedignas aseguran que el asesino debió de ser un hombre._

_Encontrada por uno de los numerosos elfos domésticos que posee la mansión Malfoy, se desconoce aún el motivo por el cual el asesinato fue realizado, los Aurores no pueden asegurar todavía que haya sido obra de los mortífagos ya que no se encontró ninguna Marca Tenebrosa, signo que suele aparecer como firma de los antes mencionados._

_Su hijo, Draco Malfoy, quien cursa actualmente el último año en Hogwarts, no ha querido hacer declaraciones al respecto, negando cualquier contacto con la prensa mágica. Un representante legal de la familia únicamente ha anunciado que los preparativos funerarios empezaban a realizarse y que se estaba haciendo una extensa y meticulosa investigación al respecto. _

_El hecho sorprendió bastante a la comunidad mágica, pero sobretodo a las familias de sangre pura ya que hace tiempo que no se veía un ataque a algún miembro que tuviera sangre limpia. Esto hace recordar a los terribles sucesos que sucedieron hace más de 17 años cuando el Señor Tenebroso se alzó con todo su poder._

_Se teme que, con las nuevas acciones y hechos desafortunados que han sucedido, vuelva a haber tan terribles consecuencias como las hubo en el pasado._

_Representantes del ministerio de magia, aseguran sin embargo que… [Continua página 3]_

-¿Mataron a la mamá de Malfoy?-preguntó finalmente Ron, después de leer la noticia.

Ginny hizo un gesto afirmativo y volteó a ver a Harry.

-¿Qué piensas sobre esto?

-Esto es bastante extraño y confuso, si la familia de Malfoy apoya al Señor Tenebroso ¿Por qué tendrían que ser víctimas de sus supuestos amigos?

-Es lo mismo que me preguntaba yo, todo esto está muy raro.

-Y es aún más raro que Malfoy este tomando el desayuno en la mesa de Slytherin-comentó Ron, moviendo la cabeza hacia la dirección de la mesa.

Harry y Ginny voltearon a ver, confirmando con sus propios ojos que Draco Malfoy se encontraba tomando el desayuno tranquilamente, o al menos eso parecía. Muchos estudiantes también estaban volteando a verlo como ellos.

-Esto está muy extraño ¿no?-dijo Harry, volviendo a prestar atención a su mesa.

-De hecho, no es normal que alguien quien ha perdido a uno de sus padres este tan tranquilo-afirmó Ginny con algo de incertidumbre.

-Bueno, Malfoy tampoco es la Doctora Corazón de Bruja-dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

-Aún así Ron ¡No es normal!-dijo Harry, apoyando la teoría de Ginny.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, simplemente porqué…

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro encuentro con él en Madame Malkin?

-¿En dónde?

-¡En la tienda de túnicas, Ron! Antes de que cursáramos sexto año ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? ¡Hombre, conocimos a su madre, sí! Pero no le veo el sentido.

-Él se enfado cuando le respondí a su madre, ya sabes, de su padre en la cárcel y todo eso.

-Cualquiera se hubiera enojado Harry-comentó Ron, entendiendo hacía donde quería dirigirse su amigo.

-Ese no es el punto y lo sabes-respondió él y hablando más bajo, continuó.- Defendió de inmediato a su madre.

-¿Se puede saber de que están hablando?-inquirió Ginny, sin entender nada de nada.

-Cierto, tú no sabes-dijo Harry, y se apresuró a platicarle de inmediato lo que había ocurrido en la tienda de túnicas hace un año.

-Entiendo a donde quieres llegar Harry pero ¿No es algo demasiado, ehm, improbable?

-¿Improbable? Estaba furioso Ginny ¿Por qué ahora que su madre es asesinada está tan tranquilo?

-Bueno, tampoco esperes que se ponga peor que una fuente-murmuró Ron antes de tomar zumo de calabaza.

-Sí, tal vez Ron tenga razón. Quizás su relación con su madre se deterioró o simplemente busca privacidad.

-Posiblemente no asista a clases el día de hoy, a lo mejor sólo desayuna y después se va al funeral-comentó Ron, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de Ginny.

-Pero ¿En verdad habrá sido asesinada? No será simplemente un truco de los mortífagos hacia la Orden para que…

-¿Un truco? Te gusta imaginar demasiado Harry-dijo Ron.- Yo a esto no le veo nada de truco.

-Eso ya es bastante complicado, dudo mucho que haya sucedido algo así.

-Ginny, si lo piensas de cierto modo, esto pudo ser un movimiento para que hicieran creer a la Orden eso, que en verdad está muerta o que simplemente hay problemas entre los mortífagos.

-El periódico dice que los Aurores aún no pueden confirmar que haya sido asesinada por un mortífago-intervino Ron, levantando el periódico.- La pudo haber matado alguien más.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Esto te está distrayendo Harry, no debería importarte tanto.

-Puede haber algo, un detalle ¡Algo! Eso puede ayudarme para destruir a Voldemort.

Ron y Ginny se voltearon a ver pero no dijeron nada, simplemente dejaron que siguiera hablando.

-Algo que se les haya escapado, quizás sea una trampa o algo así…

-Si es una trampa harías bien en no meterte más de lo necesario-comentó Ron, viendo de reojo a su hermana.

-Suena a lo que diría Hermione-comentó ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

A Ron se le fue de inmediato el buen humor que tenía y se limitó a gruñir algo sobre "terminar el desayuno" y Harry simplemente se quedo callado.

-¡Chicos, por favor! Dijimos que haríamos el intento de hablar con ella.

Ron le echo una mirada furibunda antes de volver a prestar atención a sus huevos fritos y Harry seguía callado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dije que yo-enfatizando esa palabra, volteó a ver a su hermano.- Hablaría con ella, hay que intentar arreglar las cosas.

Nadie hablaba.

-Debemos en verdad de intentar arreglar las cosas-seguía insistiendo ella, volteando a ver alternadamente a Harry y a su hermano.- Quizás ella ya haya pensado sobre lo que le dijimos y…

-Ella es a veces muy necia y lo sabes-rompió su silencio Ron para hacer ese comentario.

-Bueno, pero tu tampoco eres el Señor Perdón ¿o sí?

Ron no hizo comentario alguno y Ginny simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, poniendo ahora atención a Harry, quien seguía callado.

-Harry ¿Qué piensas?

-Tal vez deberíamos ya de volver a hablar con Hermione.

Ron se le quedo viendo como si estuviera loco y Ginny sonrió abiertamente.

-Me parece muy bien que estés dispuesto a volver a hablar con ella-comentó su novia, quien seguía sonriendo.

-Quizás Hermione sepa algo sobre lo que está sucediendo, suponiendo que su amistad con Malfoy sea cierta como dice ella.

-Harry, no por eso le vamos a hablar-dijo Ginny, a quien la sonrisa se le había desvanecido.- Eso es sólo por un interés que no está nada relacionado con amistad.

-Mostrará que su amistad con nosotros es fuerte si sigue siendo leal y nos dice lo que necesitamos saber.

-¡Estás siendo muy desconsiderado con ella! ¿Cómo puedes poner a prueba su amistad con algo así?

-Simplemente son precauciones, ella igual puede hacernos preguntas.

-Harry, estás…estás confundiendo las cosas. No debes de mezclar la amistad con las otras cosas, son muy aparte.

-Ginny, no podemos esperar que siga siendo la misma persona que era antes. Incluso, tú sabes que no será así de nuevo.

-Pero…

-Antes de nuestra pelea, antes de eso, ella ya empezaba a comportarse muy extraño ¡Y no nos quiso decir nada! Si confiara tanto en nosotros…

-¡Harry! Ella no es como Colagusano o alguna otra persona que haya hecho algo terrible ¡No lo es! Que no pueda abrirse tan fácilmente no quiere decir que no sea una persona confiable.

-No le vamos a preguntar obviamente ¿Cuál es la siguiente conspiración de mortífagos?-decía Harry, alzando poco a poco la voz.- Le preguntaríamos si sabe algo sobre el asesinato y ya, no necesariamente tiene que decirnos todo.

-¡Baja la voz! Y…-Ginny pareció dudar por un momento, viendo fijamente a Harry quien parecía no rendirse y estar muy decidido.- ¡Está bien! Preguntaremos eso pero… ¡No lo vayas a hacer de mala forma!

-No lo haré, vendrás conmigo ¿no?

-Sí, será mejor que lo haga.

-¿Ron?

-Está bien, los acompaño ¡Pero yo no hablo ni digo nada!-dijo de mala gana el muchacho, volteando a ver cierta joven de Gryffindor que tomaba asiento unos cuantos asientos alejada de ellos.

La mesa de Slytherin se encontraba inusualmente callada ese día, generalmente era una de las mesas en las que se oía bastante alboroto, pero hoy no parecía ser de esos días.

Los estudiantes hablaban entre ellos pero en bajos susurros, pasando la voz de los rumores y noticias que últimamente estaban escuchando y por supuesto, dirigir miradas a cierta parte de la mesa en la que no había ni un solo murmullo.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado como siempre, rodeado de Goyle, Crabbe, a veces Nott y faltaba por supuesto Zabini, aunque no lo había visto últimamente.

Todos desayunaban en silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario o intento de conversación, no era el momento idóneo para conversar. Cada quien estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos, sin prestar atención a los demás.

Nott estaba esforzándose demasiado para que la ancha sonrisa que se moría por mostrar no saliera, no sería el momento y lugar correcto para hacerlo. Luego conversaría con Zabini, quizás un buen chantaje para no decir nada a Draco podría traer buenos resultados.

Crabbe y Goyle estaban comiendo, también sin hablar.

Y Draco, estaba desayunando con toda la tranquilidad que pudiera aparentar, porqué le hervía bastante la sangre. Estaba seguro que su madre había sido asesinada por algún mortífago ¿Quién más lo podría haber hecho?

Y supuestamente debería de aliarse con ellos, unirse a sus filas, ser como ellos.

La noche anterior, en su dormitorio, había encontrado muchas más cartas dirigidas hacía él, sobre los procedimientos a seguir, los preparativos para el funeral e incluso varias cartas que provenían de diferentes medios de comunicación que deseaban hablar con él. Había tirado estás últimas al fuego y por poco confundió una carta del representante legal de la familia, a él había sido la única persona a quien había respondido.

Las órdenes eran claras, nada de comunicación con la prensa. La única información que se podía dar era que los preparativos funerarios empezarían a realizarse y obviamente, se estaba llevando una investigación al respecto.

-¿Irás a clase?-le preguntó Goyle, haciendo que los demás levantaran la vista.

-No, debo de arreglar ciertos asuntos-fue la contestación.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y luego de un "Adiós" dirigido al muchacho, se levantaron de la mesa, imitados por muchos estudiantes de otras mesas, dirigiéndose a las puertas del Gran Comedor para asistir a clases.

Draco observó desde lejos como al principio todos se amontonaban para salir. Recorrió con la vista las demás mesas, quedaban muy pocos estudiantes en ellas, seguramente rezagados o aún no tenían clase.

Fijó la vista en la mesa de Gryffindor, se sorprendió un poco al ver que Hermione seguía en ella, tal vez no tuviera clase.

Ella de inmediato sintió la mirada y levantó la vista, mirándolo también fijamente.

Parecía una extraña especie de concurso de miradas, ninguno parecía querer bajarla antes que el otro. Sólo fueron pocos minutos los que se quedaron de ese modo observándose mutuamente.

Finalmente, Draco retiró la vista y se levantó de su lugar. Debía de encontrar a la profesora McGonagall para que le diera autorización para salir del castillo. En estas circunstancias, no debería de tomarse la molestia del permiso, se marcharía y ya pero sentía que sería mejor si lo hacía de ese modo.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del Gran Comedor y luego volvió a prestar atención a su mesa: Harry, Ginny y Ron la estaban mirando.

Inmediatamente fijo la vista en su plato de frutas que todavía no terminaba ¿Ahora que querrían? ¿Se habrían fijado? ¿La habían estado observando todo este tiempo?

Se sentía nerviosa pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se regañara mentalmente por ello, ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por sus amigos? Era una tontería que se sintiera nerviosa.

Al contrario, tal vez intentaran hacer las paces. ¿No había deseado eso más que nada por un largo tiempo? Sí, eso era lo que debía de pasar.

Terminó rápidamente de desayunar y salió del Gran Comedor. No tenía clases en esa hora, ¿Qué haría? Aprovechar el tiempo para adelantar tarea sería una manera útil de entretenerse, sería algo bastante productivo.

Subió las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, recogería sus cosas y se iría a la biblioteca, ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese para hacer tarea? Había paz, quietud y silencio.

Bajaba las escaleras de su dormitorio ya con sus cosas, cuándo vio que sus amigos estaban sentados en los sillones cerca de la chimenea. Les dio rápidamente un vistazo mientras caminaba, lo que no se esperaba es que ellos al verla se levantaran rápidamente.

-Hermione ¡Espera! Necesitamos hablar-le dijo Ginny, haciendo que ella se detuviera y los volteara a ver.

-¿Quieren hablar? ¿En verdad?

-Sí, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo-siguió hablando Ginny, volteando a ver de reojo a Harry y a su hermano.- Creemos que ya debemos de aclarar las cosas.

-Me parece bien.

-Tal vez nos comportamos de forma indebida-empezó a hablar Harry, mirando también de reojo a Ginny.- Pero…no podíamos tomarlo simplemente a la ligera.

-Entonces ¿Confían en mi?

Hubo una fracción de segundo de un silencio incomodo, rápidamente fue roto.

-Sí-afirmaron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

-Saben entonces que yo también confío en ustedes-dijo ella con simpleza.

-Exacto-contestó Harry.- Tú también confías en nosotros.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Harry minutos después.

-No he estado tan mal, eso creo.

-Enviamos la semana pasada una carta a la Orden para saber si tenían información de tus padres.

-¿Saben algo?

-Aún no nos la responden, han de estar muy ocupados, sobretodo con lo que sucedió ayer-siguió hablando Harry, como cualquier cosa.- Ya sabes, el asesinato y todo eso.

-Ah, ya. Sí, entiendo que estén ocupados-murmuró ella en voz baja.

-En efecto, si supieran algo más sobre ello seguramente podrían prestar atención también a otros asuntos.

-Sí, ya lo creo.

-Tú ¿No has escuchado nada sobre ello?

-Únicamente se lo que hay en los periódicos y bueno, las tonterías que dice la gente-respondió ella de manera cortante.

-Malfoy ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-No he hablado con él-respondió ella, nuevamente de forma cortante.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que te diga puede ser importante ¿Sabes?

-¿Importante en que sentido?

-Puede…puede ayudar a esclarecer esto de forma más rápida.

-No he hablado con él sobre esto, además, dudo que sepa más.

-Es su madre Hermione, no creo que vaya a dejar esto a la ligera.

-Como dice el periódico, se está haciendo una investigación al respecto.

-Pero, él no parece estar muy…ehm, digámoslo que inquieto por lo sucedido.

-No insinúes tonterías Harry ¡Por supuesto que lo siente! No tiene porqué mostrarlo a todo el colegio.

-Sabemos que…él tampoco es cualquier santo Hermione, recordemos que su padre es mortífago y…

-¡Basta Harry! No quiero hablar de eso-finalizó Hermione, sintiendo la furia corroer sus venas.- No me importa que teorías estés imaginando pero… ¡Sólo déjalo en paz!

-No lo conoces lo suficiente para asegurar que…

-¿Y tú si lo conoces Harry?

-Las personas pueden aparentar muchas cosas y ninguna puede ser cierta del todo.

-Creo que estamos todos confundiendo las cosas-intervino Ginny, mirando sobretodo a Harry.- Tal vez deberíamos de hablar sobre esto después.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, observando a Ginny.

-Sí, podemos hablar sobre esto quizás cuando todo esté en más calma-comentó Harry.

-No estoy segura ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

-Si tú eres una ehm, amiga de él por así decirlo, tal vez él te platique cosas que puedan ser de interés para la Orden.

-¡No pienso convertirme en ninguna clase de espía! Harry, él no es como crees que es-empezó a hablar ella, elevando la voz.- Siempre lo han juzgado mal, él incluso me ha…

Se interrumpió de repente, insegura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué Hermione?

-Es una buena persona.

-Pero incluso ¿Qué?

-Nada, ya dije lo que tenía que decir-volvió a decir ella con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si confías en nosotros ¿Por qué no nos dices?

-No tengo porqué probarles algo, esto… ¡No lo discutiré de nuevo!-dijo ella, volteándose para salir de la sala.

-¿Por qué no nos lo puedes decir?

-No tengo que decirles todo siempre-respondió ella, estando de espaldas a ellos.

-Así es, sólo dinos lo necesario.

-¡No tengo nada que decirles! Yo confío en él.

-¿Y en nosotros?

-Harry ¡Por favor! Esto no es algo tan importante-dijo Hermione, encarándolo de nuevo.- Olvidemos eso y simplemente seamos amigos de nuevo.

-Hermione tiene razón, no debemos de preocuparnos por eso de momento-dijo Ginny con el mejor tono conciliador posible.- Lo podemos hablar en otra ocasión si es necesario.

Hubo otro silencio, ni Harry ni Hermione parecían querer hablar o decir que estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho, cada quien estaba firme en lo que creía.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba caminando en las calles de Hogsmeade, donde los negocios y tiendas empezaban apenas a abrir, era aún temprano.

Después de haber hablado con la profesora McGonagall y explicar sólo un poco la situación, había conseguido finalmente un permiso por el "tiempo que considere necesario" le había dicho, únicamente debía de avisar por lechuza sobre los días.

Saliendo ya de la avenida principal, se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Apareció de inmediato en las afueras de su mansión, sería tan extraño volver a estar en ella, sobretodo sin su madre y más si ella había sido asesinada en ella.

Las rejas se abrieron ante su presencia y él entro finalmente a los terrenos, había acordado con el representante que su madre sería enterrada en un lugar del espacioso jardín que poseía la mansión. A su madre siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo en él.

-¡Joven Malfoy! Que bueno que se encuentra aquí ya-fue el saludo del representante, un hombre alto y delgado, con escaso pelo castaño.- No sabe cuanto lo lamento.

-¿Algo nuevo que deba de enterarme, Williams?

-Desafortunadamente no ha habido nuevas noticias, señor-contestó el señor con gravedad.- Pero los magos que han venido a investigar, llegan a asegurar que el asesino fue un hombre.

-Está bien, si hay algo nuevo ¡Dígamelo de inmediato!

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué se hará con la prensa?

-Ya se lo dije, no quiero a ninguna persona de ella en el funeral, esto es algo privado.

-Muy bien, haré oficial la orden-dijo el mago, empezando a alejarse.

-¡Espere!

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Se encuentra en su habitación señor, dentro de poco tiempo la colocaran en el…

-¡Está bien! No tardaré mucho-lo interrumpió.

Caminó rápidamente al interior de la mansión, se sentía más frío de lo habitual, seguramente los elfos domésticos no habían encendido todas las chimeneas, ya les recordaría más tarde.

Subió las escaleras y finalmente, se detuvo ante unas enormes puertas de un caoba oscuro. ¿En verdad quería hacer eso? ¿Quería ver a su madre así?

Respirando profundamente, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Su madre se encontraba en su cama y si no supiera que estaba muerta, hubiera jurado que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

En las pocas veces que la había visto dormida, siempre mostraba calma y una paz que a veces no mostraba cuando estaba despierta, esto se le hizo muy raro.

Había sido un asesinato ¿cierto? Se había confirmado que había sido asesinada por una maldición asesina pero ¿Por qué mostraba tanta calma y paz?

No pudo pasar más tiempo en la habitación, por lo que salió de inmediato, dando un portazo al salir.

Pasaron las horas y la ceremonia inició.

Draco y a quienes el representante había considerado invitar, se encontraban sentados en el jardín, escuchando las palabras que decía un hombrecillo en un atril.

Finalmente, después de decir las últimas palabras, todo el mundo se puso de pie, mientras se escuchaba una lenta y triste marcha fúnebre.

Cuando esta finalizó, algunos pasaron a poner flores en lo que ahora era la lápida de la Señora Malfoy para después retirarse.

Draco fue el primero en pasar, depositando en ella una rosa blanca y sin decir más, se alejo caminando hacia las rejas de la mansión, no quería pasar más tiempo en ese lugar, no por el momento.

Estando ya muy cerca de las rejas, fue cuando se percato de algo o más bien alguien, Blaise Zabini se encontraba de lejos observando la tumba de su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó, acercándose a él.

El muchacho, que no lo había visto acercarse, se sobresaltó un poco.

-Escuche lo sucedido, en…en verdad lo lamento-afirmó este, pasando saliva y aún con la vista fija en la tumba.

-¿Dónde has estado? No te había visto en Hogwarts.

-Estaba o-ocupado-empezó a explicarse.- E-el señor tenebroso m-me querí-ía para una misión.

-Ya veo ¿Sabes quién fue el bastardo quien mató a mi madre?

Zabini podía sentir como temblaba y empezaba a sudar en frío, sería mejor si se marchara.

-N-no lo sé-murmuró él siendo poco convincente.

-Sí sabes quien fue-afirmó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.- Dime quien fue.

-En verdad ¡No sé!

-Sabes que odio que me mientan Blaise ¡Dime quien fue!

-¡No sé Draco! Cuando el señor tenebroso asigno esa misión, todos teníamos puestas nuestras mascaras-empezó a explicar.- Y él simplemente señaló a uno de nosotros y no dijo su nombre.

-Está bien, te voy a creer Zabini-aceptó Draco finalmente.- Si tienes algún nombre ¡Me lo dirás de inmediato!

-Sí, así es ¡Debo irme!-respondió el muchacho y después de mirar atrás una última vez, salió de los terrenos y desapareció.


	27. Inevitable Honestidad

_Hola!! Aquí les traigo por fin otro capítulo, perdon por la tardanza. Les agradezco por su paciencia. Respondiendo a los reviews ( ¡Muchas gracias x ellos! ) :_

_Giselle Lestrange:sí, he puesto un poco malvado a Harry pero como tú dices, es la presión de la guerra que se avecina. :)_

_Pauli Evans Black: Entiendo que a veces es dificil escribir una opinión, creeme que ningún review es menospreciado, muchas grax x escribir. En cuanto a la platica de D/Hr, me alegra que no se haya visto muy meloso. :)_

_sugeisy: Sí, veremos más de los padres de Herms un poco adelante y sobre Zabini tmb. ;)_

_Abril: En efecto, Hermione no ha tenido buenos momentos pero creeme q eso cambiara, no digo más ;)_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Me alegra q t haya gustado, los sentimientos son muy importantes y tal vez no tardemos en verlos con más claridad. ;)_

_NisaHinaUchiha16: Tienes muy buenas ideas y creeme q bastante tentadoras jeje ya veremos. Te agradezco tu apoyo y sobre la última idea ¿Por qué no? Sería muy interesante, grax x escribir._

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, me da mucho gusto. Los reviews ¡No duden en dejarlos! Siempre son muy importantes. Les dejo el capi ¡Grax d nuevo!_

**Cap XXVII: Inevitable Honestidad**

Draco volteó a ver una última vez a lo lejos, la tumba de su madre. Ya quedaba muy poca gente aunque honestamente no deseaba quedarse solo en el jardín, mejor se iba.

Dio unos pasos más hasta que salió finalmente de las majestuosas y brillantes rejas negras, para darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

Apareció cerca de la casa de los gritos, en un sendero que llevaba a Hogsmeade. Sería mejor si regresara a Hogwarts, no tenía sentido ir a ningún otro lugar, ¿A dónde más podía ir?

Caminó lentamente en la nieve, seguramente no hace mucho había nevado en Hogsmeade, típico de la estación en la que estaban a punto de entrar, invierno.

Mientras caminaba, intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con la muerte de su madre, nunca olvidaría esa tan extraña paz en que ella había muerto o mucho menos que había sido asesinada en la mansión en la que se suponía que debía vivir, seguramente solo.

Pensó en su padre, él todavía no se había puesto en contacto, vamos, ni siquiera había escrito una carta por lo menos. Si de algo estaba seguro, a pesar de las últimas diferencias que había tenido con su padre esos años, era que en verdad amaba a su esposa, y por supuesto, ella también lo amaba.

Seguramente ya sabía de la muerte, pues estaba seguro que alguien con quien su padre trabajaba para el Señor Tenebroso, había cometido el asesinato.

Decidió cambiar de pensamientos, tampoco era bueno pensar en su padre. ¿Qué sucedería la siguiente vez que hablaran? Seguramente lo obligaría y presionaría a tomar un puesto como mortífago.

Eso lo había sabido desde hace un par de años, su padre deseaba fervientemente que siguiera su ejemplo y se uniera al séquito del Señor Tenebroso. A él la idea no le agradaba del todo y mucho menos le había gustado a su madre, quien había tratado de persuadir a su padre de dejar esa idea.

Antes, la idea de convertirse en mortífago como su padre había sonado atractiva en su momento, pero la situación ahora era bastante diferente. Para empezar, tenía una misión fracasada, una misión que seguramente Lord Voldemort nunca olvidaría. Además, empezaba a perder el interés en la idea ¿Trabajar codo a codo con los asesinos de su madre? No, no sonaba nada atractivo.

Respiró profundamente para relajarse, a su debido tiempo encontraría al asesino y lo haría pagar.

Siguió caminando, esta vez tratando de pensar mejor en la escuela, había algunas tareas que no había entregado, seguramente en el día de hoy habían dejado mucho más…no, esos tampoco eran los mejores pensamientos para relajarlo o para liberarle la tensión que sentía.

Se encontraba ya en las afueras de Hogsmeade, muy cerca de la avenida principal. Uno de los negocios que se encontraba por ahí, era el salón de té de Madame Tudipié. Apresuró el paso un poco, ese lugar no le traía muy buenos recuerdos que digamos.

Pansy siempre le había insistido que la llevara a ese lugar, ese salón de té "ideal para citas románticas" citándola textualmente. A él nunca le había gustado, sobretodo porqué el té que siempre ordenaba Pansy para los dos sabía horrible, al menos para él.

Volteó a ver al local simplemente por curiosidad, y sí, se encontró el panorama que ya se esperaba. Mesitas para dos, en las que las parejas estaban tomadas de la mano, hablaban o se besaban.

No le gustaba ver eso, para nada. No era que tuviera algo contra las parejas felices que no andaban por interés monetario como Pansy y él comprenderían perfectamente, pero de cierto modo le molestaba.

¿Por qué la mayoría de las personas podía tener a alguien especial? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué la única relación sería que había tenido, había sido siempre una farsa?

Era injusto, cruel. Si había una persona especial, debía de hacerle olvidar lo que estaba mal en su vida ¿no? O al menos algo parecido. Pero Pansy nunca había logrado hacer nada de eso, dudaba mucho que le hubiera importado aparte.

Vaya, ¿Acaso no podía tener mejores pensamientos? Lo único que estaba haciendo era deprimirse o al menos molestarse al pensar en cosas en las que no valía la penar gastar tiempo.

Pero, quizás lo que en verdad le molestaba ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? No era necesario tener a alguien especial, no lo era. Sólo era pérdida de tiempo además ¿En verdad le importaba? Tal vez sería bueno tener una novia para perder de vez en cuando el tiempo, pero sólo eso. ¿No?

Empezó a patear la nieve de su alrededor por todo lo que estaba pensando ¿Desde cuando era una persona tan emocional?

Cuando volvió a prestar atención al camino, se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de las Tres Escobas, tal vez tomar una cerveza de mantequilla no estaría mal y si necesitaba algo más fuerte, un buen hidromiel serviría.

Entró al local que se encontraba medio vacío, se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza, pagó y se fue a sentar a una mesa alejada en el fondo del local.

Tomaba sorbos de cerveza mientras su mente aún seguía dándole vueltas a los sucesos más recientes y entre ellos, se encontraba la noche anterior.

Había sido algo muy extraño porqué había llorado después de tantos años que no lo había hecho y quien lo había consolado había sido alguien quien jamás hubiera imaginado, no antes al menos.

Le había sorprendido un poco el hecho de que lo hubiera abrazado, pero luego esto resultó ser también algo que necesitaba, un abrazo. Y luego él le había correspondido el abrazo y se habían estado abrazando por bastante tiempo, horas.

Ella en esos momentos no había dicho nada o quizás sí y ya no recordaba, de igual manera, lo importante es que lo había consolado.

Eso era algo extraño para él ¿Qué alguien lo consolara? La única persona que había hecho eso estaba muerta y no esperaba que alguien más lo hiciera y sin embargo, estuvo equivocado porqué sí encontró consuelo.

Recordaba como habían estado tan cerca, una proximidad que le había dado una extraña sensación de calor y electricidad. Se estremeció un poco al recordarla.

Sí, Hermione lo había consolado y…lo que aún lo hacía sonreír un poco, sólo un poco. Que le importaba, él le importaba a ella. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que había escuchado esas palabras con sinceridad?

Pensó en ella ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Seguramente estaba en clase o tal vez en la biblioteca haciendo deberes como siempre solía hacerlo.

Sonrió un poco más al imaginársela trabajando arduamente en alguna composición, rodeada de varios libros abiertos y murmurándose así misma que debía de apresurarse para hacer alguna otra tarea, que seguramente sería para varios días después.

Al imaginarla de ese modo, le hizo recordar otros días anteriores que ambos habían pasado en la biblioteca.

Los primeros encuentros en la biblioteca no eran nada gratos para ninguno de los dos pero las últimas reuniones habían sido todo lo contrario, podían empezar a disfrutar un poco de la compañía del otro, un poco.

Se quedo viendo fijamente su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras seguía divagando y divagando.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando ella se había peleado con sus amigos al mismo tiempo que ocurrió la desaparición de sus padres.

Recordaba a la perfección esos días, no estaban entre sus preferidos.

Y ella había pedido su ayuda, y él se la había dado de la única forma posible que se le ocurría pero para Hermione eso era suficiente, lo era.

La relación de ellos había cambiado, ya no se trataban con tanto desprecio como al principio y habían empezado incluso a conocerse un poco mejor, al grado de darse cuenta que no eran tan diferentes como siempre habían pensado. Ese día era uno de esos que no podría olvidar aunque lo intentara.

_-Eres un buen amigo muy especial Draco-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco por lo que había dicho.- Tú entiendes las cosas…casi como yo, tal vez con unas pequeñas diferencias._

_-Sí, tú también pareces entenderme mejor que los demás-susurró él, dejándose caer en una silla y observando a Hermione._

Efectivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado. 

Hermione se encontraba en clase de Transformaciones y por primera vez, se sentía bastante aburrida en ella.

La profesora McGonagall seguía explicando el encantamiento nuevo que realizarían ese día, y pedía a los alumnos constantemente que tomaran notas, seguramente el encantamiento vendría en sus EXTASIS.

Ella tomaba notas como siempre, pero aún así no estaba poniendo casi nada de atención a la clase, su mente seguía divagando en lo sucedido el día anterior.

No podía sacarse el recuerdo de cuando Draco la había abrazado o cuando ambos habían estado abrazándose mutuamente, esas imágenes parecían abarcar la totalidad de su atención, aunque se esforzaba por mostrarse atenta a la clase de Transformaciones, que era una de las materias más difíciles e importantes.

Pero quizás lo que más recordaba era lo que le había preguntado, sí, eso era lo que menos lograba olvidar.

"_¿Porqué te importa?"_

Y ella había respondido con la verdad, él era una persona muy importante para ella, o al menos en estos últimos meses, se había convertido en alguien muy especial.

La había apoyado de cierto modo, al prometerle que la ayudaría a conseguir información sobre sus padres. Pero también, le había enseñado muchas cosas.

"_-Entonces yo haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte-murmuró finalmente él, entregándole la rosa.- Guárdala, hace tiempo que no se hacía un tratado con una rosa negra."_

Y tantas cosas que le había dicho, que después de todo resultaban ser ciertas.

"…_Bienvenida a lo que es la vida y a la lucha por sobrevivir-dijo él subiendo el tono de voz.- Donde tienes que usar a las personas antes de ser usada por ellas."_

Todo este tiempo él había tenido razón, siempre ¿Y ella? No recordaba, es más ¿Había tenido razón ella?

-Pueden retirarse-fueron las palabras de la profesora McGonagall que la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Guardó no sin rapidez sus libros y salió caminando del aula, dirigiéndose a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Estaban saliendo apenas los estudiantes de la clase anterior, quienes la mayoría eran Slytherins de séptimo año.

Sabía que probablemente Draco no estaría entre ellos pero eso no evitó el que buscara entre ellos para ver a un chico alto de cabello rubio platinado con ojos grises.

Como ella había esperado, él no estaba entre ellos.

-¡Hola Hermione!-la saludó Harry con un gesto de la mano, detrás de él y con las manos en los bolsillos estaba Ron, quien se limitó a mover la cabeza.

-Hola Harry-respondió ella con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Se te hizo difícil lo de transformaciones?

-No, sólo un poco.

-Ah, ya. ¿Crees que el encantamiento venga en el EXTASIS?

-Escuche decir algo así a la profesora-contestó ella algo incomoda en la extraña y por no decir mediocre, conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Sí, eso me creía.

El auror que les daba clase de inmediato los hizo pasar, en el aula las bancas donde tomaban asiento habían sido dejadas de lado eso quería decir que la clase sería práctica.

La clase estuvo bastante dinámica y mucho más alegre que en otras ocasiones, era al menos una distracción ver como los compañeros se lanzaban maleficios y conjuros entre ellos.

-¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros Hermione?-preguntó Harry mientras salían de la ya acabada clase.

-Bueno, está bien-aceptó ella, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentaba con ellos en el Gran Comedor.

Ya en las bulliciosas mesas se sentaron con los demás Gryffindors, entre ellos estaba Ginny quien saludó a los tres efusivamente.

-¡Hola Harry, Hermione y Ron! ¿Cómo están?

Después de un que otro apagado "bien", tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué tal sus clases?-les preguntó ella mientras se servía ensalada en su plato.

-No estuvieron mal-respondió Harry.- ¿Gustas pollo, Hermione? ¿Ginny? ¿Ron?

Hermione aceptó no sin mirar con extrañeza al chico ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan amable? Parecía como si las semanas que habían estado sin hablarse y enojados no hubieran pasado.

-Mis clases estuvieron aburridas, aunque con Slughorn las cosas no estuvieron tan mal-y les empezó a contar su clase de pociones y los comentarios que había hecho el profesor.

Hermione río un poco ante lo que contaba Ginny y las imitaciones que hacía de Slughorn, bastante tiempo había pasado desde que habían tenido una conversación normal.

-¿No han tenido clase con él?-preguntó Ginny después de otra imitación que hizo.

-Nos toca hasta mañana-contestó Hermione.- Espero que nuestra clase no sea como la tuya.

Ginny sonrío y se encogió de hombros. Continuó hablando esta vez de Quidditch, donde Harry y Ron no tardaron en sumergirse en la conversación.

Hermione no participó mucho en la conversación, a ella el Quidditch no se le hacía tan atractivo como a ellos, por lo que se limitó a escuchar y voltear de vez en cuando a otras mesas para ver que estaban haciendo.

Sin poder resistir el impulso, volteó a ver a la mesa de Slytherin, la única a la que no había echado un breve vistazo.

Por supuesto, ahí se encontraba él sentado, rodeado como siempre de sus amigos.

Se le quedo viendo, no lo había visto para nada durante todo el día a excepción de la mañana. ¿Cómo estaría? Bueno, evidentemente la palabra "bien" no sería la respuesta.

Había otro pensamiento que la había inquietado durante el día, ¿también él habría pensado sobre su encuentro del día anterior?

Quien sabe, él parecía estar cenando con calma, al parecer sin hacer caso de la conversación de sus amigos.

-¿Irás al siguiente partido de Quidditch, Hermione?-le preguntó Ginny, haciendo que volviera a prestar atención a su mesa.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Es en la primera semana de Diciembre.

-En dos semanas entonces ¿no?

-Exacto, es en el primer sábado ¡No debes faltar!

-¿Contra quien juegan?

-Jugamos contra Hufflepuff-respondió Harry, volteando a ver a la susodicha mesa.- No creo que vaya a estar muy reñido el partido.

-No, sobretodo si Ernie McMillan juega como guardián-comentó Ron, también volteando a ver fugazmente la mesa de los tejones.

-Harry ¿Cuándo será el siguiente entrenamiento?-le preguntó su novia.- El campo de Quidditch últimamente esta muy apartado por las otras casas.

-Encontraremos una fecha disponible-aseguró Harry.- Ten por seguro que entrenaremos al menos dos veces antes del partido.

-Ojala, sino yo creo que hablaré con McGonagall-dijo ella, sirviéndose una rebanada de tarta de manzana.- Ella podría solucionar esos problemas de horario.

-Hablando de McGonagall-murmuró Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione voltearon a ver la mesa del profesorado. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba de pie con su varita mágica, al parecer iba a dar algún anuncio.

-Estudiantes, les pido su atención por favor.

De inmediato todo el ruido del Gran Comedor desapareció, quedando finalmente silencio.

-Gracias, debo de hacer un anuncio importante-siguió ella hablando, sin usar magia.- El ministerio de magia ha pedido al colegio que se suspendan las visitas a Hogsmeade y cualquier otra excursión fuera del castillo. Esto es debido a que se harán inspecciones meticulosas en los alrededores.

Hizo una breve pausa y continuó.

-Esta medida estará impuesta para lo que resta del mes, en Diciembre todo regresará a la normalidad. A cualquier alumno que se le sorprenda intentando salir o fuera del castillo, recibirá obviamente un castigo ejemplar.

Los estudiantes se veían entre ellos para que finalmente regresara el barullo característico del lugar.

-Que lástima que hayan cancelado las visitas a Hogsmeade-murmuró Ron.- Podríamos haber ido a visitar la nueva tienda de Fred y George.

-Sí, supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta Navidad-coincidió su hermana con él.

-¿Qué querrá hacer el Ministerio en Hogsmeade?-se preguntó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

-Probablemente hacernos creer que han hecho avances contra Vol…

-¡Quien-tú-sabes!-interrumpió su amigo, haciendo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y por qué justo ahora?-preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

-Scrimgeour y sus ideas-resopló Harry.- Ha de creer que encontrará a Voldemort en las tres escobas.

Ginny río, Ron hizo una mueca y Hermione sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Hasta eso, se sentía bien volver a estar con sus amigos y tener charlas no incómodas como las de la mañana.

Volteó disimuladamente otra vez a la mesa de Slytherin, pero Draco ya no estaba.

Sus amigos se levantaron de sus lugares, seguramente ya irían a la sala común, por lo que siguió también su ejemplo.

-¿Cuándo habrá entrenamiento, entonces?-preguntó Ron, ya cuando salían del Gran Comedor.

-Hablaré con McGonagall para los horarios-respondió Harry.

Momentos después los adelantaba la profesora McGonagall, que parecía ir leyendo un pergamino.

-Deberíamos de preguntarle ahora-propuso Ron, viendo de reojo a Harry.

-Está bien, yo creo que irá a su despacho.

-Te acompaño-dijo de inmediato su amigo.

-Bien, los veremos en la sala común-dijo Ginny quien con Hermione, siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Subieron otro tramo de escaleras y empezaron a hablar de otras cosas.

-Y ¿Cómo les va a ti y Harry?-preguntó Hermione, intentando iniciar una conversación fácil de llevar.

-Nada mal, la verdad pasamos bastante bien el tiempo libre que tenemos juntos-contestó su amiga-. Claro que no es divertido cuando Ron empieza a…vigilarnos.

Hermione sonrío un poco y volteó a un pasillo, si no se equivocaba había un atajo que las podría llevar más rápido a la sala común. Pero vio algo más o mejor dicho a alguien ¿Qué hacía Draco por ahí?

-Hermione ¿vienes?-le preguntó Ginny, quien seguía en las escaleras, esperándola.

-Me acabo de acordar que debo de ver a mi profesora de Runas Antiguas-se excusó rápidamente mientras volteaba a ver a su perpleja amiga.- Creo que me equivoque en una tarea.

-Te acompaño si quieres.

-No te preocupes, será algo tardado además-le aseguró ella, haciendo un despreocupado gesto con la mano.

-Bueno, te veré en la sala común-dijo Ginny, despidiéndose y siguiendo el tramo de escaleras que faltaban.

Hermione después de asegurarse que su amiga seguía las escaleras, caminó rápidamente hacia la esquina del pasillo donde había visto al chico en cuestión caminar. Se le hacía extraño que estuviera por esos pasillos, puesto que por lo que sabía, la sala común de Slytherin estaba por las mazmorras.

Siguió caminando por un pasillo desierto ¿Dónde estaría Draco?

"Diablos, no tengo porqué seguirlo" se decía mientras caminaba rápidamente en el pasillo, cuando empezaba a pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. "Además ¿Por qué quiero seguirlo?"

Ésta y más preguntas empezaron a llenarle la mente, sólo por seguir una corazonada iba en busca de él ¿Por qué?

Finalmente al llegar a otro pasillo, lo vio caminando a lo lejos. No había nadie más en el pasillo afortunadamente, sino se hubiera visto muy extraña esa escena.

"Menos mal que nadie está viendo" se dijo mientras aceleraba un poco el paso, finalmente podría hablar sin la necesidad de hacerlo con un volumen muy alto.

-¡Draco!

El muchacho se volteó y la vio no sin algo de sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera ella.

-Hermione ¿Qué…

-¿Có-cómo es-estás?-preguntó ella con algo de nervios, pero viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Draco se quedo callado, viéndola, para luego responder.

-No tan mal-habló finalmente, aclarándose la voz.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, la verdad es que…-empezó a balbucear, sin poder formar frases claras.- No…yo…

Él levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-No te había visto durante todo el día-por fin consiguió decir las palabras, no sin sonrojarse un poco. Sonrojo que no le paso desapercibido a él.

-Ah, bien…este yo…fui al funeral de mi madre-respondió él, con las manos en los bolsillos y volteando a ver hacia los retratos que estaban en la pared, dormidos.

Hubo un breve pero incómodo silencio seguido de su respuesta.

-Estoy contigo Draco-dijo ella, tomándolo por uno de sus brazos.- Y sabes que…cuentas conmigo.

Draco volteó a verla, de nuevo sorprendido por la sinceridad de sus palabras. Nuevamente, no necesitaba Legeremancia o alguna otra magia para saber que eran verdad y eso era lo importante.

-Gracias-susurró en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-No tienes que agradecer nada.

Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes y Draco no evitó que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, sonrisa que también correspondió ella.

-Oye, yo ya no te pude decir bien lo de tus padres-empezó a hablar él.- Después de lo de la carta…

-No, yo lo entiendo.

-Supongo que todavía te interesa saber ¿no?

-Sí, bueno ¿Vas a seguir ayudándome?-preguntó ella un poco sorprendida.

-Nunca dije que ya no lo iba a hacer.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo y dándose cuenta que aún seguía sujetando el brazo del chico, lo soltó.

-Podemos hablar mañana-propuso él.- Ya sabes donde, en la sección oscura.

-¿Hora?

-¿Te importa si es después de la cena?

-No.

-Ahí te veré ¡Adiós!-sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por el solitario pasillo.

Hermione vio como caminaba hacía otro pasillo y se perdía de vista, por lo que regresó hacia el pasillo donde estaba un atajo que la llevaría cerca de la sala común.

Pasando finalmente por un tapiz y subiendo unas pocas escaleras, se encontró ya en pasillo adyacente al que estaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se acercó y pronunció la nueva contraseña "Rábanos y Carámbanos" para entrar finalmente hacia la sala común.

-Oh, aquí estás Hermione-dijo Harry, invitándola a que se uniera con ellos, en los sillones frente a la chimenea.

-¿No tienen tarea?-preguntó ella tomando asiento junto a Ginny.

-No es para mañana-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y siendo secundado por los demás.

-Ah, bueno.

-¿Te gustaría venir un día al campo de Quidditch? ¿A una práctica?

-Harry, sabes que a mí no…no se me da lo de la escoba.

-Para ver podría ser ¿no?-ofreció como alternativa Ginny.

-Bueno, supongo que podría ser.

-Muy bien, logramos programar un entrenamiento este Viernes a las seis de la tarde ¿Podrás venir?

-Sí, bien-respondió no muy convencida pero tratando de sonar algo "entusiasta" o al menos intentarlo.

-No te arrepentirás, es en verdad divertido-dijo Ginny sonriendo ante la respuesta de su amiga.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír.

La sala común de Slytherin no se encontraba solitaria después de la cena, la mayoría de los asientos disponibles estaban ocupados por estudiantes de diferentes años, que se reunían para seguir charlando de diferentes temas.

Alumnos de séptimo año tampoco eran la excepción.

-Entonces…Zabini sí fue capaz de completar su misión-comentó Crabbe, acomodándose en el sillón.

-Así es, no creía que lo lograra cometer-dijo Nott sin mucho interés.- Pero aún no está dentro de los favoritos.

Crabbe y Goyle se voltearon a ver y afirmaron lo dicho por el chico.

-A pesar de haber cometido con éxito un asesinato, no será nada comparado con los resultados de mi misión.

-¿Encontrar el espejo? Es una misión que los mortífagos favoritos del Lord no quisieron aceptar-dijo Goyle.- ¿Cómo lo vas a encontrar?

-Hay formas-contestó el aludido.- Tanto por las buenas como por las malas.

-Te va a matar si fallas.

-¡Lo sé! Pero ¿Quién dice que yo voy a fallar?

-¿Tienes idea de dónde está el espejo?

-No-aceptó malhumorado Nott.- Pero tengo unas cuantas pistas.

Hubo un descenso en el ruido de la sala común, no tuvieron que voltear para saber que lo había ocasionado. Draco Malfoy estaba caminando hacia las escaleras del dormitorio y cuando finalmente desapareció de vista, hubo bullicio de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo sabrá que Zabini fue quien…? Ya saben-inquirió Crabbe.

-Bueno, él no se ha presentado durante todo el día-contestó Nott.- Y si no regresa pronto, será obvio que fue él.

Crabbe y Goyle asintieron ante la lógica del muchacho.

-¿No crees que regrese?

-¿Qué regrese? Lo dudo Goyle, valentía no es una de las palabras que lo describen.

-Ni para aparentar delante de…

-¿Draco? ¿Aparentar? No creas que no pasara poco tiempo antes de que él empiece a sospechar.

-Hablando de Draco ¿Crees que se una pronto a los mortífagos?

-No lo sé, tal vez abra los ojos y sea mortífago o tal vez no.

-Él estaba antes preparando su entrada a los mortífagos-comentó Crabbe.- Decía que quería prepararse de la mejor forma.

-Como sea, entre o no entre al sequito del Lord ¡No será de los favoritos!-aseguró Nott, haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle callaran.- Los dejo, debo de arreglar un asunto.

Los otros muchachos simplemente se limitaron a asentir y empezaron otro tema de conversación.

Nott subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de su año y abrió la puerta.

-¿Continuaras ayudándome?-fue la pregunta que le hizo a otro Slytherin, un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado quien lo volteó a ver no sin algo de exasperación.

-Nuestro trato sigue en pie-replicó secamente.

-Bien ¿Cuándo tendrás más información? El tiempo corre Draco-dijo Nott, viendo por una ventana la oscuridad en los jardines del colegio.

-Posiblemente hasta la siguiente semana.

-¿La siguiente semana? La necesitó antes.

-Tendrás que esperar.

-De acuerdo, te daré hasta la próxima semana pero la información tiene que ser más que mitos y esas cosas, necesito hechos.

-No puedo asegurarte que lo que yo considere relevante será para ti también.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Pero más vale que empecemos a saber donde se encuentra ese maldito espejo-fueron las últimas palabras de Nott antes de salir del dormitorio azotando la puerta.

Draco ni se inmuto, tenía suficientes cosas en la mente como para darle importancia a eso último.

Otro día de la semana, otro día de clases.

Los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año eran los más presionados por parte de las clases que tomaban, pues a final del año escolar presentarían diferentes pero muy importantes evaluaciones mágicas, el TIMO y el EXTASIS.

Las clases eran pesadas y parecía que los profesores no tenían tiempo suficiente para transmitir conocimientos, inclusive aunque algunas clases tuvieran la duración de dos horas, no parecía haber tiempo suficiente.

-Estamos en Noviembre y McGonagall empieza a asustarme con tanta tarea que está dejando-dijo Ron mientras salían de otra clase de dos horas de transformaciones, para dirigirse a otra de misma duración de Pociones.

-No me imagino cuando estemos por Abril o Mayo-dijo Harry.

-Deberíamos de acostumbrarnos desde ahora-comentó Hermione, Harry asintió y Ron como era de esperar, la ignoró.

Su amistad con Harry parecía estar recuperándose poco a poco pero la que tenía o al menos una vez hubo con Ron, no daba señales de hacer lo mismo.

Por lo que ambos se ignoraban y hablaban con Harry sin tomar en cuenta a nadie más. Si Harry se sentía desesperado o irritado con su comportamiento, no lo demostró como otras veces.

-Mi buen amigo Harry y la señorita Granger ¡Pasen, pasen!-era el saludo de Slughorn que se encontraba en la entrada de la mazmorra donde impartía clases.

A Ron, no le agrado en absoluto el saludo.

-La clase de pociones será muy interesante-comentó Hermione con una gran sonrisa a Harry.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé, simplemente tengo el presentimiento.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaban y acomodaban sus calderos, dentro de poco la clase daría comienzo.

-¡Draco! Que bueno que llegues ¡Señor McMillan! Llega justo a tiempo-se oían los alegres saludos del profesor.

Hermione simplemente vio pasar de reojo a Draco hacia su lugar pero no volteó más, consciente de que Harry la estaba observando.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar la clase-anunció el profesor, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de varita y volteando a ver a sus alumnos.- Saquen su libro de texto por favor.

Los alumnos lo sacaron y esperaron instrucciones.

-Bien, la poción de hoy vendrá en su EXTASIS de la materia como seguramente ya se imaginaran. Haremos la poción Envejecedora.

Hermione sonrió un poco al recordar cuarto año y los intentos de los gemelos Weasley para conseguir burlar la línea de la edad de Dumbledore, tomando esa poción.

Sabía que tanto Harry como Ron también lo recordaban, pues vio también como ambos sonrían.

-Está poción debemos de realizarla con extremo cuidado, pues una falla en algún ingrediente puede resultar en un envejecimiento muy acelerado o casi imposible de detener, y el antídoto es realizar otra poción. ¡No hay encantamiento alguno que sirva!

Los estudiantes estaban callados y escuchaban al profesor decir las demás instrucciones, hasta que finalmente les ordenó trabajar.

-Me sorprende que Fred y George hayan realizado una buena poción-comentaba Ron a Harry.- Pociones no era una de sus materias preferidas, ya sabes, por Snape y todo eso.

-Sí pero les salió barba ¿no?

-Fue un efecto secundario debido a la línea de la edad-explicó Hermione mientras buscaba en su libro la receta para prepararla.- Hubiera habido peores efectos si hubieran realizado mal la poción.

-Vaya, supongo que sacaron al menos un Supera las Expectativas en su TIMO de pociones.

-No lo recuerdo-dijo Ron.- Te digo que no eran fans de Snape.

-Bueno ¿Quién lo era?-contestó Harry, haciendo que tanto Ron como Hermione rieran un poco.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar con su libro, para buscar los ingredientes necesarios para la poción en los armarios que estaban en otra parte de la mazmorra.

Llegando a los armarios se puso a esperar a los demás estudiantes que estaban sacando ingredientes.

Leyendo su libro no se dio cuenta que estaba cierto Slytherin formado antes que ella, cuando se dispuso a pasar por sus ingredientes.

Se dio cuenta de su error cuando ambos rozaron sus brazos y se voltearon a ver por una milésima de segundo, finalmente Draco apartándose y cediéndole su lugar.

Hermione tomó rápidamente sus ingredientes, sintiendo como el rubor aparecía rápidamente en sus mejillas. Regresó a su asiento viendo todo el tiempo su libro y volteando a ver los ingredientes, fingiendo revisar que los había traído completos.

Cuando se sintió segura de que su sonrojo había desaparecido, empezó a preparar su poción siguiendo las instrucciones del libro, tratando de no mirar a Draco.

La clase se pasó bastante rápido y como la poción envejecedora tomaba bastante tiempo de preparación, el profesor dijo que la siguiente clase trabajarían con ella y mientras tanto la guardarían en unos frascos en los armarios de la mazmorra.

-¡No tarden chicos! Llegaran dentro de poco mis alumnos de tercer año-les decía el profesor, viendo como los alumnos ponían en los estantes sus pociones.

Ya cuando salían del aula, faltaba poco para la cena.

-¿Vamos a la sala común?-propuso Harry, Ron y Hermione asintieron por lo que se dirigieron hacía allá.

No tardaron en hablar sobre la clase de pociones.

-Parece que sí tienes genes de tu madre Harry-comentó Ron con algo de burla, para después imitar al profesor.- "Caray Harry, me alegra que esos genes tuyos vuelvan a mostrar resultados".

-¿Regresaste por el libro?-preguntó Hermione, deteniéndose.

-Claro que no Hermione-le aseguró Harry.- Compre uno nuevo en Flourish & Botts.

-Ah, menos mal.

-¿Dudas de mi talento?

-Después del año pasado, sí.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando hacia la sala común, donde se encontraron a Ginny hablando con unas amigas.

-¿No tenías clase de transformaciones?-le preguntó su hermano, dejando su mochila y sentándose en un sillón vacío.

-Hola a ti también Ron, ¡Hola Harry, Hermione!-los saludó a ellos con más alegría, a Harry le dio un beso.

Ron soltó una tosecilla que hizo poner a Ginny los ojos en blanco y se separó un poco de su novio.

-¿Ahora qué?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Para tu información, la profesora nos dio la clase libre.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Al parecer tenía otras cosas muy importantes que hacer-respondió ella.- Sólo fue al aula para decir que no había clase y se marchó.

-Eso parece similar a una clase de transformaciones que tuvieron ustedes-comentó Harry a Ron y Hermione, ella última sonrojándose un poco al recordar que clase era.

-Pero, no hay nadie de la Orden en el castillo ¿no?-comentó Ron.

-Tenía entendido que Tonks había sido asignada a Hogwarts-contestó Hermione no sin algo de molestia en la voz.

-Ah, vaya.

-Creo que es la única de la Orden que se encuentra cerca del colegio-dijo Harry, tomando asiento también y viendo la chimenea.- Los demás no parecen estar ni en Hogsmeade.

-Algunos tienen otros lugares a los cuales ir-le recordó Hermione.- Ya sabes, Lupin debía de infiltrarse con los hombre lobo y Kingsley debe de seguir trabajando en el Ministerio.

-Es verdad-aceptó Harry.- Pero desde la muerte de Dumbledore…no sé si estén siguiendo las mismas instrucciones.

Todos se quedaron callados, meditando cada quien una posible respuesta.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir a cenar-rompió el silencio Ginny, viendo la sala común que tenía menos gente.- Ya todos empiezan a irse.

Los demás asintieron y se levantaron, caminando hacía el agujero del retrato.

-Y ¿Qué tal su clase de pociones?-les preguntó Ginny, cuando entraban en el Gran Comedor.

-Tendrías que haber escuchado a Slughorn-dijo Ron exasperado.- "Me alegra que vuelvan tus genes querido Harry."

Ginny río mientras su novio simplemente ponía los ojos en blanco. No tardaron en encontrar lugar en la mesa de los leones.

-Entonces ¿Cómo fue la clase para ti Hermione?

-No estuvo mal-murmuró ella sirviéndose sopa. Justo cuando los volvía a ver, vio una fugaz mirada entre Harry y Ginny, pero no comento nada.- ¿Alguien gusta sopa?

Así paso la cena, entre diferentes imitaciones de Slughorn por parte de Ron y Ginny, haciendo reír bastante a Harry y Hermione.

Finalmente, pasado un buen rato, se levantaron de la mesa y se dispusieron a regresar a la sala común.

-Ojala los profesores siguieran el ejemplo de McGonagall-comentó Ginny mientras subían las escaleras.

-¿Estás loca? Yo no quiero más tarea, gracias-dijo Ron.

-Me refería a que deberían de darnos clases libres.

-Ah, en eso estoy de acuerdo.

Subieron más escaleras hasta que Harry habló sobre un atajo.

-Iríamos más rápido por un atajo-comentó, señalando un pasillo.

Sus amigos lo siguieron, hasta que alguien recordó algo.

-¡Diablos, se me olvidó!-exclamó en voz alta Hermione, sus amigos volteándola a ver.- Lo siento, pero debo de ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ginny.

-Aparte un libro con la bibliotecaria-explicó de forma apresurada.- Y debo de ir a recogerlo o podría dárselo a alguien más.

-Bueno, te vemos en la sala común-dijo ella, pero Hermione ya estaba caminando hacia las escaleras.

"¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? ¡Lo vi en clase de pociones!" se recriminaba mientras subía las escaleras hacía el piso de la biblioteca. "Quizás no ha llegado todavía".

Pero cuando entró rápidamente en la biblioteca y caminó hacia la Sección Oscura, él ya estaba ahí.

-Perdón-susurró ella, recargándose en la mesa que había.

-Está bien-murmuró él, viéndola fijamente a los ojos y luego volteando hacia otro lado.- ¿Te acuerdas que fue lo último que te dije ese día?

-Me dijiste que los mortífagos habían secuestrado muggles-dijo ella en un bajo susurro.

-Ah, ahora recuerdo.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Secuestraron a algunos muggles pero no todos-habló él, volteándola a ver.- Es posible que hayan huido o algo así.

-¿Algo así?-preguntó ella, sonriendo vagamente.

-Sí-respondió seriamente él, aunque no evito que sonriera también un poco.

-Gracias-murmuró ella.- Aprecio bastante lo que estás haciendo por mí, gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer nada-respondió él, haciendo que la sonrisa de Hermione se extendiera más por su rostro.

-Y ¿Qué más puedo hacer en tu investigación?-dijo ella.

-Si no me equivoco, nos faltaban leer algunos libros.

-Creo que sí.

-Bueno, esos libros deben de darnos algunas ideas de su ubicación.

-¿Deben?

-Sí, sin ellos no tendremos la menor idea de donde este ese espejo.

-Yo recuerdo…recuerdo que Dumbledore fue la persona que cambió de lugar el espejo.

Draco la vio extrañado ¿Cómo sabía eso?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, en nuestro primer año aquí…

-¿Primer año?

-Sí, a mí me lo contaron-empezó a explicar ella.- Pero se que decían la verdad, Harry y Ron…

-¿Tus…tus amigos te dijeron esto que vas a contarme?

-Sí-afirmó Hermione.- Ellos fueron los primeros en hablarme de ese espejo.

-Bien, adelante.

Hermione tardó un poco en explicarle en detalle como Harry había dado por accidente con el espejo y lo que había visto en el, después como fue que regresó con Ron para enseñarle el espejo y finalmente la noche que se encontró con Dumbledore.

-Entonces, ese espejo estuvo en Hogwarts-murmuró asombrado el chico.- ¿Crees que siga aquí?

-No lo creo-contestó ella.- Es muy probable que Dumbledore lo haya querido sacar del colegio para proteger a los estudiantes de caer en la tentación de…bueno, que se obsesionaran con el espejo.

-Sí, eso suena típico de Dumbledore.

Se quedaron callados, hasta que Draco volvió a hablar.

-Entonces ¿Potter y Weasley son tus amigos otra vez?

Hermione no supo que responder al principio.

-Eso creo.

-¿Eso crees? Más bien estás segura de ello, ayer y hoy en la cena no dejabas de hablar y reír con ellos como si fueran amigos de nuevo.

-¿Me has estado viendo?

-A veces lo hago-respondió Draco algo incómodo, sin mirarla.

Hermione se quedo callada y volvió a hablar en un susurro.

-Sabes que jamás les diría de todo esto Draco, cumpliré lo que jure.

-Lo sé, confío en ti.

Se voltearon a ver otra vez, seriedad en los ojos de ambos.

-Gracias-dijo ella.- Yo también confío en ti.

Draco no dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza.

Las luces de la biblioteca amenazaron con apagarse pero de inmediato volvieron.

-Si tienes tiempo, podemos avanzar un poco ahora-comentó él, señalando los libros en la estantería.

-Pero…recuerda que nos llevamos los libros relacionados con el espejo.

-Yo traigo los míos.

-Yo no.

-No importa, con ellos bastara por hoy-y le extendió dos libros que ella no tardó en tomar, rozando sin querer su piel.

Ella se sonrojo y tomó los libros, abriendo uno de inmediato.

-Ahora que recuerdo, me quitaste mi lugar para tomar los ingredientes-comentó él, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo y se sonrojara más sin poder evitarlo, él sonrío.

-Lo siento-consiguió decir ella.- Y…gracias por cederme tu lugar.

-No importa ¿Por qué estabas leyendo cuando ibas de regreso a tu lugar?

-Para…para asegurarme que tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios-respondió ella, tratando de parecer muy interesada en la hoja que aparentaba leer.

-¿En serio?

-Sí-afirmó ella, volteando a verlo de nuevo, tratando de aparentar seriedad.

-No lo creo-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona tan tentadora, que Hermione se la devolvió de inmediato.

Ambos se sonreían, una sonrisa que era fuera de lo convencional a las anteriores.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tú crees?

-Te sonrojaste en ese momento.

Y por supuesto, ella volvió a sonrojarse de inmediato.

-Y lo estás haciendo de nuevo-afirmó, sin que la sonrisa de suficiencia desapareciera de su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres demostrar con eso?

Él se encogió de hombros para luego estirarse completamente.

-Continuemos con esto ¿Vale?

-Bien.

Hubo otro silencio, en el que cada quien se dedicó a leer y buscar información en los respectivos libros.

No hablaron, únicamente para despedirse antes de salir de la Sección Oscura.

* * *

**~~~~P.D. **Han sido lectoras (es) excelentes, y los reviews siempre me dan gusto recibirlos. Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo que les prometo con toda seguridad que estara publicado la siguiente semana. Grax otra vez!!

**Cap XVIII: Palabras Silenciosas**

......

-¿Por qué quieres el espejo?

Draco no respondió y siguió viendo los pergaminos.

-¿Draco? ¿Por qué lo buscas? Ese espejo puede traer problemas.

-Porqué lo necesito-respondió finalmente él.- Me puede ser de gran ayuda.

-¿En qué? Las propiedades de ese espejo no son muy agradables-continuó hablando ella.- No sé para que te puede servir.

-No entiendes-dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie.- No vuelvas a preguntar.

......

-Indagar en la vida de los demás no me interesa.

-Bueno, supongo que le interesaría a alguien saber quien mató a su madre ¿no?


	28. Palabras Silenciosas

_Hola!! Aquí estoy posteando el nuevo capítulo, en esta semana como prometí :D (Ojala las sig. actualizaciones así sean de rápidas) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y estar dejando sus reviews, respondiendo a ellos:_

_Pauli Evans Black: Qué bueno ke dejes de nuevo otro review!!! :D Me alegra ke te haya gustado el capi, es cierto ke a veces toma mucho tiempo encontrar palabras adecuadas, creeme ke a mi me pasa seguido jeje Nos seguimos leyendo ;)_

_Abril: Hola!! La situación de Draco y el ser mortífago lo veremos proximamente porqué como has dicho, no tiene suficientes razones para serlo. Sobre Zabini, habrá más de él en la historia también. Grax x tu review :D_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Me alegra ke la historia t siga pareciendo interesante!!! :D es bueno saberlo. Esperemos ke así siga, grax x excribir._

_Giselle Lestrange: Aquí ando posteando el capi jeje Sobre lo de D/Hr ke comentaste, veremos un poko d eso en este capi. Sobre Nott y lo ke piensa decir, él kiere meter en conflictos a Zabini pro las razones ke tu pones son muy válidas, veremos eso más adelante, posiblemente el sig. capi. Lo ke piensa Hermione y la relación que lleva con sus" amigos" se hablará en este capi. Sobre cuando Hermione se incomodó al hablar de Tonks, se debe a que contestó la pregunta de Ron, y pues ellos 2 no se llevan ahorita nada bien! Por eso la molestia, al tener ke responderle. Quizás no lo escribi de manera clara, sorry. Grax x tu review :)_

_Muchas gracias a todas las maravillosas personas ke leen mi historia, ya saben ke todos los reviews son muy bien recibidos ¡No duden en mandarlos! Tmb un grax a las personas ke ponen la historia en Alerta y Favoritos ¡Muchas gracias! Espero ke el capítulo les guste y espero poder postear muy pronto otro capítulo. Grax!_

**Cap XVIII: Palabras Silenciosas**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas, semanas en las que Draco y Hermione se habían seguido viendo en la biblioteca, específicamente la Sección Oscura, para poder tener más información del Espejo de Oesed, aunque no tardaron en llegar a la conclusión que más información de los libros no podrían sacar.

Un Jueves por la tarde, ya en los últimos días de Noviembre, hablaron de esto.

-Lo último que me comentó Harry de ese espejo, fue que lo había visto en su primer encuentro con Quien-tú-sabes pero nada más.

-El espejo no está en Hogwarts, de eso estamos seguros.

-No creo que Dumbledore lo haya dejado en cualquier lugar, sobretodo con las otras propiedades mágicas menos conocidas del mismo.

-Donde sea que lo haya dejado, es obvio que habrá puesto gran protección mágica.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en los posibles lugares donde podría estar escondido el espejo.

-Pediré los mapas a la bibliotecaria-dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y alejándose.

No tardó mucho tiempo en regresar con varios pergaminos, que se apresuró a acomodar en la mesa, quitando los otros y poniéndolos en una silla.

Se veía a leguas que los pergaminos no se habían usado en bastante tiempo, estaban bastante polvosos y algunos amenazaban con deshacerse.

Extendieron un pergamino que mostraba a toda Escocia, lugar donde se encontraba Hogwarts. Prestaron atención únicamente a los lugares mágicos que podrían ser candidatos a esconder el espejo.

-Si lo escondió en algún lugar de estos, debió ser donde hubiera poca o nula población-comentó Draco.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Entre menos magos y brujas anduvieran por ahí, no habría mucha posibilidad que encontraran el espejo por error.

-De acuerdo, suena razonable. Hay que buscar las zonas mágicas donde haya una mínima cantidad de pobladores o nula.

Después de un rato de indagar y estar buscando información al respecto, llegaron a dos posibles lugares donde podría estar.

-Bien, puede estar en la Isla de Drear o en las Islas Hébridas-concluyó Hermione.

-Habrá que investigar un poco de esos lugares-dijo Draco.- Lo podemos hacer otro día, por hoy fue suficiente.

Hermione coincidió con él, ambos se encontraban cansados de las meticulosas investigaciones que habían hecho los días pasados.

-¿Qué pasara cuando tengamos un solo lugar?-preguntó ella, después de un rato que habían estado callados.

Draco la volteó a ver y titubeo un poco antes de responder.

-Trataré de encontrarlo aunque no estoy seguro aún.

Hermione no dijo nada más y observo al chico, quien ahora estaba viendo los pergaminos.

-¿Por qué quieres el espejo?

Draco no respondió y siguió viendo los pergaminos.

-¿Draco? ¿Por qué lo buscas? Ese espejo puede traer problemas.

-Porqué lo necesito-respondió finalmente él.- Me puede ser de gran ayuda.

-¿En qué? Las propiedades de ese espejo no son muy agradables-continuó hablando ella.- No sé para que te puede servir.

-No entiendes-dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie.- No vuelvas a preguntar.

Y se fue caminando.

Hermione suspiró y con un movimiento de varita, los pergaminos se volvieron a enrollar. Los tomo y también salió de la Sección Oscura, entregándolos a la Señora Pince.

Caminó hacia su sala común, todavía debía terminar una tarea de Runas Antiguas y a pesar de que la biblioteca hubiera sido el lugar ideal, prefirió su dormitorio o la sala común, no tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo ahí.

El Espejo de Oesed era un tema que le rondaba la mente últimamente, no lograba entender porqué Draco le tenía tanto interés. Quizás sería mejor seguir su indicación y no preocuparse más por esas razones.

Pero es que tenía que saber, debía de saber.

Estaba claro que Draco no quería hablar del asunto, al menos en ese aspecto. ¿Qué se traería entre manos? El Espejo a ojos de cualquier mago o bruja mostraba simplemente lo que más se deseaba, pero en manos de personas que conocieran más del espejo (como ella y Draco) y no tuvieran tan inocentes intenciones…serían fatales las consecuencias.

Estos pensamientos tenía cuando entro a su sala común. Subió directamente hacia su dormitorio, ahí se escucharía al menos amortiguado el ruido que hubiera.

Se recostó en su cama y se puso a observar desde lejos, por la ventana, el cielo que oscurecía más y más.

Seguía pensando en ese espejo, ese espejo que sabía traería problemas, muy malos. ¿Por qué había que buscarlo? Había sido suficiente con enterarse de sus otras propiedades mágicas pero ahora encontrarlo…

Ni modo, no tenía opción. Ese había sido el trato que habían hecho o mejor dicho un juramento.

Abrió un cajón de su mesita de noche y tomó la rosa negra de ese entonces. No se había marchitado, seguía tan lozana y suave como el día en que Draco se la había dado. ¿Aún tendría su olor?

Se la acercó y descubrió que la respuesta era afirmativa, aún olía fuertemente a un perfume medio dulce y ¿Agridulce? Vaya, ya no sabía distinguir olores. La volvió a meter en el cajón y siguió pensando.

Pensó en Draco ¿Por qué estaría tan interesado en el espejo? Ambos lo sabían ¡Ese espejo no era bueno! ¡No lo era! Si Dumbledore se había encargado de esconderlo para evitar desgracias ¿Por qué ellos tenían que encontrarlo? Vaya, todo parecía ir contra la corriente.

En el Gran Comedor había el alboroto típico de la cena, todos platicando a todos de lo que había sucedido a lo largo del día, situaciones buenas, malas, graciosas, vergonzosas…

Pero también había asuntos más serios que tratar.

En la mesa de Slytherin, se encontraban Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, extrañamente no estaban acompañados por Crabbe y Goyle, aunque algunos decían que estaban cumpliendo un castigo con McGonagall.

-Han pasado dos semanas y todavía no hay información relevante-decía Nott, tomando un sorbo de su copa de zumo de calabaza.- Sabes que paciencia es algo que carece el Lord.

-Y tú también-replico Draco con frialdad.

-¿Hay algo nuevo?-preguntó Nott, haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior.

-Estoy empezando apenas a averiguar donde podría estar, quizás en su lugar de origen.

-¿Lugar de origen?

-Donde fue creado, es muy probable que se encuentre ahí.

-¿Y dónde fue creado?

-Es en lo que estoy, sé quien lo creo y todo, pero falta saber un poco más de información.

-¿Se encontrará lejos de aquí?

-Tal vez, el apellido del tipo no suena muy común.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Athan Decrate.

-Bien, veré que puedo investigar de ese tipo con otros mortífagos.

-Como sea-respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y dime Draco-seguía hablando Nott, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.- ¿Qué sabes de Zabini?

Draco se le quedo viendo no sin algo de exasperación.

-No me importa, él puede hacer lo que sea.

-Pero ¿Sabes por qué no regreso a Hogwarts?

-¿Debería de importarme?

-Seguramente sí-afirmó Nott, dejando la copa en la mesa y utilizando ahora un tono de confidencialidad.- Él sabe ciertas cosas.

-Indagar en la vida de los demás no me interesa.

-Bueno, supongo que le interesaría a alguien saber quien mató a su madre ¿no?

Draco lo volteó a ver con una mirada, que el chico no evito el palidecer un poco.

-Cuida tu lengua Nott, otra impertinencia y el trato termina-habló él tranquilamente pero imprimiendo frialdad y odio en cada palabra.

Nott guardó silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-No sucederá de nuevo, pero enserio ¿No quieres saber?

-¡Nott! Es suficiente-dijo él en tono de advertencia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo creo que has de querer saber, a cualquiera le gustaría…-no terminó la frase porqué recibió de lleno en la cara un potente encantamiento que lo dejo inconsciente.

Draco se levantó con toda tranquilidad y se alejo de la mesa, algunos Slytherins volteándolo a ver, pero sin decir nada.

Estaba harto y muy molesto. Por supuesto que él también se había preguntado un poco porqué Zabini no había vuelto a Hogwarts y por espeluznantes momentos pensaba en la posibilidad de que él…pero no, no se atrevería, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

¿Qué le importaba a él si abandonaba la escuela? No era su madre ni nada parecido. Tenía completamente el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, incluso arruinarla.

Estos pensamientos tenía mientras recorría los pasillos hacia su sala común, varias cosas tenía en la mente.

Hablando de Nott, ya estaba bastante harto de él y obviamente, no confiaba en él. ¿Quería el espejo? Lo podía buscar y buscar pero no lo conseguiría, porque él iba a ser quien lo encontrara, lo que fuera a hacer después con el ya era otra cosa.

Quizás podría presentarse con el ante el Señor Tenebroso, no dudaba ni un momento en que encontrar el espejo había sido una misión encargada por el antes nombrado. Aunque ¿Sería conveniente hacer eso?

Lo pensaría, Nott era quien tenía el reloj en contra, no él.

Harry Potter se encontraba en la Lechucería. Esperaba con impaciencia una carta muy importante proveniente de la Orden del Fénix, a pesar de que rara vez respondían a sus cartas con otras cartas, ese día no sería la excepción.

Debía de saber qué estaba sucediendo en verdad, El Profeta no decía gran cosa y ahora al tener prohibidas las salidas a Hogsmeade, no había forma de enterarse de lo que sucedía.

Incluso aunque hubiera visitas a Hogsmeade, él las evitaría todo lo que pudiera, no estaba nada ansioso por encontrarse de nuevo al Ministro de Magia, seguramente todo hubiera acabado en otro pleito de gritos. No sabía que buscaban en el pueblo, con tanta seguridad que habían impuesto, incluidos varios aurores (entre ellos Tonks), no era probable que Lord Voldemort diera una visita de cortesía.

Se acercó a una ventana y trato de ver el cielo, tarea casi imposible si consideramos que ya había oscurecido totalmente. Esperaba que en verdad respondieran la carta tal y como habían prometido.

Pero había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, la lechuza podía ser interceptada, atacada, podía haber mal clima para volar o ¿Perderse? No, estaba llegando muy lejos ¿Cómo iba a perderse? Trató de estirarse un poco para quitarse el estrés y tensión que sentía.

Llegaría, iba a llegar, tenía que llegar.

-Harry ¿Estás bien?

Era Ginny quien había hablado, estaba en la entrada viéndolo no sin algo de inquietud.

-Sí, espero la carta.

Ginny asintió, comprendiendo.

-La Orden no fallara, debes de sentirte tranquilo.

-Hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal. ¿Por qué simplemente no se ponen en contacto por la Red Flu? Hubiera sido más fácil para todos.

-Pero, tú me comentaste que los de la Orden estaban sospechando que se encontraba vigilada la Red ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Quizás pareciera fácil, pero si alguien dice algo muy confidencial…al menos la carta la pueden escribir en clave, hechizarla o…no sé.

-Tienes razón-aceptó Harry.- No te ofendas pero espero que no hayan enviado a Errol.

La muchacha sonrío y se acercó más, tomando la mano del chico.

-No lo creo, aunque si de apariencias se trata…-dejo la frase sin completar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvieron tomados de la mano en silencio, únicamente acompañados por el batir de las alas de las demás lechuzas o los ruidos que emitían.

-Ahí se ve algo-dijo Ginny, señalando una ventana.- No parece propiamente una lechuza.

-Pudieron haber enviado otra ave.

Llego un pájaro grande, de un color negro y en su pico llevaba un sobre. A Harry le pareció que podía ser un cuervo, pero no estaba seguro.

Tomo el sobre y vio el destinatario, con las letras H.P. Quizás hubiera muchas personas en el colegio con esas iníciales pero estaba seguro que la carta era para él.

Volteó el sobre y lo abrió, sacando una hoja doblada que al desdoblarla descubrió que estaba en blanco.

-¿Tinta invisible?-sugirió Ginny.

-Posiblemente, veamos-contestó él, sacando su varita mágica y tocando la hoja. Nada sucedió.

-Quizás necesitemos una de esas gomas mágicas-comentó Ginny, viendo la hoja.- Por varita hubiera sido muy fácil.

-Tal vez, creo que Hermione me enseño alguna vez una goma de esas de la que hablas.

-Bien, vayamos a preguntarle.

Salieron caminando de la Lechucería, directamente hacía el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Era muy probable que la carta tuviera información importante y relevante por lo que era mejor saberla cuanto antes.

Atravesaron el retrato y se encontraron de inmediato en la sala común, un rápido vistazo les permitió confirmar que Hermione no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Estará en el Gran Comedor?-preguntó Harry, aún recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes.

-No, cuando yo estaba ahí no la vi aparecer.

-Pudo haber ido mientras nosotros recibíamos la carta.

-O estar en su dormitorio ¡No tardo!-dijo Ginny, subiendo las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Se paro en la puerta que correspondía a las alumnas de séptimo año y la abrió.

-¿Hermione?

-¡Hola Ginny! ¿Qué haces por aquí?-la saludo, dejando de escribir en su pergamino.

-Bueno, Harry y yo queríamos pedirte una de esas gomas mágicas especiales-dijo ella, acercándose más.- ¿Tendrás una?

-Hablas de un revelador, creo que sí tengo uno.

Se puso a buscar en un cajón hasta que saco una goma de color rojo y se la extendió a Ginny.

-Con borrar una vez será suficiente.

-Gracias.

-Sólo por curiosidad ¿Para que la necesitan?

-Una carta de la Orden-explicó Ginny.- Si quieres puedes venir, no creo que a Harry le importe.

-No, tengo tarea-dijo ella, señalando el pergamino.- Y es para mañana, así que…

-Está bien, te veo después-y salió de la habitación Ginny, dejando a Hermione de nuevo sola en el dormitorio.

Hermione acabo su tarea en cuestión de minutos y luego se puso a pensar, a pensar sobre sus amigos.

Estos últimos días no habían estado tan mal, habían hablado y reído incluso pero ¿Era como antes?

"No, no se siente lo mismo" se respondió ella. "Quizás podamos platicar pero no es como antes".

Estar de nuevo con sus amigos se sentía bien pero sólo eso, no había más.

Llego Viernes para alivio de unos y preocupación para otros. Al día siguiente era el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, y las diferentes casas (que normalmente se llevaban bien) estaban más competitivas que nunca.

Aunque claro, no todos estaban tan interesados en el partido de Quidditch.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos después de la comida, ellos irían a entrenar una última vez antes del partido de mañana y ella, tenía que ir a la biblioteca, además de hacer deberes, a continuar cierta investigación.

Se sentó como siempre en la última estantería de la Sección Oscura, Draco no había llegado todavía, así que aprovecharía el tiempo para hacer sus deberes.

Así paso una hora y luego otra.

-No pensaba que fueras a venir hoy-le dijo Draco, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Aquí estoy-respondió ella, sin despegar la vista de su pergamino.

-Bien, hoy investigaremos sobre esas islas que encontramos ayer, es muy probable que este en alguna de ellas.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella, poniendo el punto final a su tarea.- ¿Cuáles eran?

-Isla de Drear y las Islas Hébridas-respondió él.- ¿Cuál quieres investigar?

-Islas Hébridas.

-Yo entonces Isla de Drear.

En poco tiempo se encontraron con varios libros abiertos y de nuevo pergaminos extendidos sobre la mesa, de vez en cuando anotaban cosas de interés en otro pergamino que era su bitácora o al menos así le llamaban.

-Sabes, empiezo a creer que no estará en las Islas Hébridas-comentó ella después de un rato.- No creo que un equipo de Quidditch llame muy poco la atención.

-¿Qué más hay?

-Hay crianza de dragones y el equipo de Quidditch, Pride of Portree-dijo ella, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo.- Podríamos descartar este lugar.

-Sí, ese no suena un lugar para esconder algo-aceptó Draco.- De hecho, tengo buenas razones para creer que el espejo está en la Isla de Drear.

-Adelante.

-Para empezar, la isla es inmarcable.

-O sea, no aparece en los mapas. Sí, es un buen indicio ¿Qué más?

-Los únicos habitantes de esa isla son los quintapeds.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué son?

-Son criaturas carnívoras que podrían comerse de buena gana a cualquier humano.

-Sí, esa isla tiene méritos para ser un buen escondite-afirmó ella, recargando los brazos en la mesa.- ¿Qué más hay de esa isla?

-Pues esas criaturas son la causa de que nadie se acerque a la isla al menos que quiera ser comido-comentó Draco, cerrando su libro.- Ahí debe de estar el espejo ¿Qué mejor lugar para esconderlo?

Hermione asintió, pensativa.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a ir por el espejo?-preguntó ella, observando los pergaminos que tenían en la mesa.

-Iré por el espejo-rectifico él.

-Necesitaras ayuda, te guste o no.

-Está bien, creo que mañana sería un buen día para ir-comentó él como si hablaran del clima.

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

-No veo la necesidad de esperar más, además, como es partido de Quidditch ¡La oportunidad es buena!

-Pero ¡No podemos salir! Está prohibido, si nos atrapa algún profesor o auror…sería muy malo.

-Hay formas de salir del castillo que nadie conoce.

-Pasadizos y demás están vigilados-le recordó ella.- No hay forma de salir.

-Conozco uno que estoy seguro no está vigilado, son muy pocos los que lo conocen.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el Bosque Prohibido.

-En ese caso, deberíamos de hacer un plan, así tendríamos todo controlado.

-Muy simple, nos vemos en los lindes del bosque prohibido muy temprano.

-¿Qué más? Hay que tomar en cuenta a esos monstruos.

-No se sabe mucho de ellos porqué son pocos los que entran a esa isla-dijo él, señalando los libros.- Ahí no hay más información de ellos.

Hermione se quedo callada, reconsiderando las opciones que tenía.

-No creo que esa sea toda la información.

-Si no crees puedes verlo.

Ambos se estiraron para alcanzar el libro en cuestión y otra vez, volvieron a rozarse levemente.

Hubo esa sensación, esa sensación que para ambos empezaba a ser vagamente familiar.

Por extraño que fuera, esta vez el contacto duro más. Ambos levantaron la vista y se voltearon a ver directamente, para luego voltear a ver a sus manos, que estaban muy cerca.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado o lo demás ya no importara, porque ambos seguían viendo sus manos. Esa sensación seguía y seguía, no parecía que fuera terminar al menos que se alejaran.

Draco miraba como su mano rozaba con la de Hermione, sentía esa sensación de calor y a la vez de una chispa. Eso ya lo había sentido antes, sí, y le agradaba.

Hermione veía también como sus manos estaban muy cerca, esas sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo entero.

Separaron las manos y se encontraron luego viéndose uno al otro, directamente a los ojos.

-Este…bueno ¿Qué más deberíamos de planear?-preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz, volteando a ver a los pergaminos que eran mapas.

-Es, es… todo-afirmó el chico, aclarándose la voz. Seguía observándola.

-Mañana ¿entonces?-preguntó ella, levantando la mirada para encontrarlo a él viéndola.

-Sí, nos encontraremos a las ocho en los lindes del bosque.

-Bueno, así será.

Se quedaron callados otra vez, Hermione suspiró y se recargó con sus brazos en la mesa.

Draco la seguía viendo, no parecía el poder voltear a otro lado.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

Hermione lo volteó a ver por unos momentos para luego fijar la vista en una estantería que había detrás del chico.

-Mis amigos-respondió ella, no sin vacilar un poco.

-¿Por qué? Veo que se llevan bien ¿no?-respondió con voz inexpresiva él.

-Es lo que no entiendo-murmuró ella.- Hace unos días me hablaban con mucha hostilidad y ahora…no sé, se comportan como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Supongo que son hipócritas.

-Trataron de disculparse…-empezó a decir Hermione, pero se interrumpió abruptamente al recordar como había sido.

"_-Si tú eres una ehm, amiga de él por así decirlo, tal vez él te platique cosas que puedan ser de interés para la Orden._

_-¡No pienso convertirme en ninguna clase de espía! Harry, él no es como crees que es-empezó a hablar ella, elevando la voz.- Siempre lo han juzgado mal, él incluso me ha…"_

-Pero por lo que parece, no resulto como esperabas-comentó él como cualquier cosa.

-Me enfureció lo que decían y como actuaban-siguió hablando ella.- Hablaban de cosas sobre las que no entienden nada y me pedían cosas horribles.

Draco hizo una pausa de silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-Entonces ¿Por qué hablas con ellos? Dices estar molesta por la forma en que, según ellos, se disculparon.

-Porqué ahora…ahora me hablan y tratan bien ¡No los entiendo!

-Es bastante simple Hermione-habló él esta vez no sin algo de exasperación.- Si ellos se comportan con hipocresía, tú también lo deberías de hacer.

-Más que eso, ya no se siente tan bien estar con ellos-murmuró en voz baja, volteándolo a ver parcialmente.

-¿Los chistes se volvieron malos? Porqué tú parecías estar bastante bien con ellos en los días pasados.

-Algo ha cambiado, es todo-dijo ella, no queriendo hablar más del asunto.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?-preguntó él, esta vez ella sí lo vio a los ojos.

-Muchas cosas-susurró ella con pesar.- A pesar de que dicen confiar en mí…no es así ¡Lo sé! Al menos Harry no lo hace.

-¿Y que más?

-Bueno, yo tampoco puedo esperar el confiar en ellos. Eso es como algo…recíproco, por así decirlo.

-Tus amigos o como los consideres ahora no son las únicas personas en Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, también estás tú-aseguró ella con una pequeña sonrisa.- Y eso lo sabes.

Draco sonrío, últimamente lo estaba haciendo muy seguido ¿Por qué?

-Ahora que lo pienso, casi no comentas nada de tus amigos Draco-habló ella, esperando conservar ese tono amistoso.

Si el chico se sorprendió ante lo dicho, no lo mostro.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó él con tono cauteloso.

-¿Cómo te llevas con ellos? Te llevas con Crabbe y Goyle ¿no?

-Así es, con Zabini y con Nott un poco.

-Y ¿Te parecen buenos amigos?

-Por el momento, no han hecho nada que me moleste demasiado.

Ella asintió y pensó que quizás había preguntado suficiente, al menos de momento.

Se quedaron en silencio, al parecer no había nada más que decir. Tal vez fuera bueno que se despidieran y se vieran hasta el día siguiente.

-Bueno, te veré mañana-dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Crees que necesitemos llevar algún mapa?

-No, de eso yo me ocupare-contestó el chico, dándoles una mirada.

-En ese caso ¡Hasta mañana!

-Sí ¡Adiós!

Draco se quedo solo pero no perdió el tiempo, empezó de nuevo a ver los pergaminos y a tratar de orientarse un poco, no sería muy difícil dar con algún puerto. A pesar de que la isla fuera inmarcable, seguramente debía de haber alguien que supiera donde estaba.

Después de más o menos darse una idea del lugar al que deberían ir primero, agitó su varita y los pergaminos se enrollaron.

Pero siguió sentado, había demasiados pensamientos como para estar tranquilo.

Empezando, con lo que había pasado no hace rato.

Draco recordó a la perfección esa sensación cuando se habían rozado levemente la piel, solamente había sido un roce pero había sido suficiente para sentir eso.

Y, siempre había sido con ella cuando esas sensaciones se presentaban, siempre con Hermione, siempre.

_De nuevo hubo esa sensación, esa sensación de electricidad y de calor al mismo tiempo. Era un extraño cosquilleo que hizo que ambos se estremecieran un poco, pero también fue suficiente para que Draco saliera de su ensimismamiento y volteara a ver a Hermione._

Otras cosas recordó, muchas habían pasado hace bastante tiempo y otras apenas hace unos días.

Algunos recuerdos lo hacían sonreír, como aquel en el que ambos habían dicho que no eran diferentes. Pero otros lo hacían ponerse serio, lágrimas de ella, dolor de él…

Sí, con Hermione muchas cosas nuevas y diferentes habían ocurrido, algunas malas pero la mayoría eran buenas, interesantes…

Sonrío bastante al recordar como ella se había sonrojado cuando él no había dejado de hablar sobre el incidente de pociones, o de esa lejana vez en la que ella se había sorprendido porqué él conociera una imagen de un trabajo de un famoso muggle.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Antes no soportaban ni verse y ahora era todo lo contrario, buscaban la compañía de la otra persona.

Era bastante agradable el saber que había encontrado en Hermione a una persona especial, diferente a todas las demás con las que casi siempre trataba.

Ella era una muy buena persona, leal, comprensible, inteligente, divertida cuando no se lo esperaba, sensible…

No quiso acabar esa línea de pensamientos. Se puso de pie y se marcho con los pergaminos para dejarlos en la mesa de la bibliotecaria.

Lo cierto era qué, tenía miedo de acabar esos pensamientos.

Llego el día, esperado y ansiado por muchos, habría nuevamente un partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

El sol apenas se veía entre las nubes grises que dominaban el cielo, era probable que hubiera lluvia durante el encuentro.

Encuentro, que ni Hermione Granger o Draco Malfoy verían.

Se encontraban ambos ya en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido y tras asegurarse que nadie estuviera fisgoneando donde no debía, se internaron en el.

Caminaron bastante y aunque sujetaban sus varitas, listas para cualquier criatura que pudieran encontrarse, avanzaron rápidamente. No era conveniente estar en el bosque, por algo estaba prohibido.

-Caminaremos mucho más lejos que los matorrales de las rosas negras-le informó Draco a Hermione, cuando ya llevaban como diez minutos caminando.

-¿Todavía falta mucho?-preguntó ella, tratando de mantener el paso rápido del chico.

-Se empiezan a ver las rosas negras, quizás otros diez minutos-contestó él, mirando a su alrededor.- Hay que caminar más rápido.

-¿Más? Tal vez quieres correr-replicó ella, pues no faltaba poco para que empezaran una carrera hacia el dichoso pasadizo que los sacaría de Hogwarts.

Avanzaron mucho más, a penas se podía ver pedazos del cielo nublado, las copas de los árboles daban una inmensa sombra y tenían un extenso follaje.

-No tardaremos en ver arañas-le avisó Draco.- Ten tu varita preparada y camina más rápido.

Hermione caminaba lo más rápido posible, no estaba nada interesada en encontrarse con algún amigo de Hagrid, había tenido bastante con los relatos de Harry y Ron sobre su encuentro con Aragog y compañía.

Los nervios no tardaron en acudir en cuanto algunas arañas empezaron a aparecerse por el recorrido, todavía podían considerarse de un tamaño normal pero seguramente no faltaría mucho para ver arañas de mayor tamaño.

-¿Ves ese túnel?-le preguntó Draco, señalando lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva.

Hermione asintió y caminaron hacia allá.

-Es algo largo pero saldremos a las afueras de Hogsmeade-decía él, alumbrando el camino con su varita.- Como veras, nadie sabe de este pasadizo.

-Supongo que porqué es demasiado peligroso internarse tanto en el bosque-comentó ella, tratando de acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad.- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Alguien más me hablo sobre este lugar, Crabbe y Goyle.

Hermione asintió, y siguieron avanzando. Afortunadamente no había más que murciélagos en ese túnel.

-Ya estamos-murmuró Draco, apagando la luz y observando el exterior. Se encontraban en lo que parecía un pequeño bosque a comparación del de Hogwarts, se podían distinguir algunas construcciones de Hogsmeade.

-Ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

-Nos desaparecemos al poblado de Lowercroft y luego vemos la forma de llegar a la isla.

-¿Y dónde está Lowercroft? ¿Sabes cómo llegar ahí?

-Confía en mí, llegaremos a Lowercroft-respondió con absoluta tranquilidad Draco.

Hermione volteó a verlo y finalmente fijo la vista en las construcciones algo lejanas de Hogsmeade.

-Será mejor por desaparición conjunta-comentó Draco, también observando el poblado mágico.

-Bien, toma mi mano.

Se tomaron de la mano y haciendo cada quien lo mejor posible por ignorar la ya acostumbrada sensación, se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron.

No tardaron en aparecer en una calle empedrada con diversos comercios en las aceras, tienda de lechuzas, tienda de ropa…parecía un pequeño Callejón Diagon por la diversidad de sus comercios.

Pero había algo más, se podía sentir una brisa, pero no de lluvia, una que parecía de mar.

-Creo que hay que caminar hacía abajo-dijo Hermione, empezando a dar unos cuantos pasos.- La brisa proviene de por allá.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio, algo estaba extraño…Fue entonces cuando Hermione cayó en la cuenta.

-Perdón por no soltar tu mano-balbuceo ella al querer disculparse rápidamente, soltando de inmediato la mano del chico.

-Oh, no…sí, no importa-murmuró él.

Siguieron caminando, nuevamente en silencio, aunque no era incomodo.

Llegaron finalmente a lo que parecía un puerto, se veía una que otra balsa y unas cuantas bancas, una que otra ola se formaba, el problema era que al parecer no había ninguna persona.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Todavía no abrimos-dijo una voz seca perteneciente a un mago ya bastante mayor que se acercaba a ellos.

-Necesitamos ir a la Isla de Drear-habló Draco casualmente, ignorando la mueca de sorpresa y preocupación del hombre.

-¿Isla de Drear? ¡No lo creo! ¿Acaso son tontos? No querrán ser comidos por quintapeds-dijo el hombre, negando con la cabeza.

-Necesitamos ir a esa isla ¿Puede ayudarnos?-preguntó Draco, tratando de no impacientarse.

-No muchacho, no ¡Es peligroso! Nadie va a esa isla, nadie-seguía negando con la cabeza el hombre.

-No lo creo, al parecer alguien ya fue antes-intervino en la conversación Hermione, igual con un tono casual.- Un mago alto, de lentes en forma de media luna ¿Lo recuerda?

El hombre se le quedo viendo por un rato, como si intentara hacerse una idea de algo y finalmente asintió.

-Dumbledore era un gran mago, de los mejores-afirmó el anciano, volteando a ver hacía las débiles olas que se formaban en el mar.

-Pues, resulta que siguiendo sus órdenes tenemos que ir a la isla-afirmó ella con toda la seguridad y parsimonia de la que fue capaz.

Draco la miro de reojo y se limitó a asentir, quizás tendrían suerte.

-Bueno, si siguen las órdenes de Dumbledore la cosa cambia-comentó el hombre, dándose unas sacudidas a la extraña túnica de color azul que traía puesta.- Supongo que podemos hablar.

-¿Sabe como llegar a la isla?

-Soy de las pocas personas que conoce la locación exacta-murmuró por lo bajo, como si temiera ser oído a pesar de lo solitario que se encontraba el lugar.

-¿Cree poder llevarnos?

-Tal vez, pero tendríamos que negociar…

-¿Qué quiere?-preguntó directamente Draco, dejando mostrar un poco de su impaciencia.

-Quinientos galeones-dijo la cifra el anciano con toda tranquilidad.

Hermione no ocultó su sorpresa ¡Era una cantidad exorbitante!

-Trato hecho, en la tarde tendrá el dinero en su cuenta, señor…

-Morrison, Jim Morrison-contestó el hombre, estrechando fuertemente la mano del chico y luego la de la chica.

-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo-continuó hablando Draco.- ¿Nos llevara en bote?

-Así es, la isla está hechizada para que no se pueda aparecer nadie por error.

-No sabemos el tiempo que nos vayamos a tardar en la isla-comentó Draco, dando un vistazo al reloj, nueve y media.

-Sí, lo mismo me dijo Dumbledore. No hay problema, hechizare el bote y los llevara a la isla.

-¿Dónde está el bote?

-Por aquí.

Los guió hacía un muelle donde había diferentes embarcaciones, muy parecidas a las muggle que había visto Hermione, si acaso con una que otra diferencia. Algunas tenían nombres como "Duendes de Cornualles" o tenían escudos de diferentes equipos de Quidditch "¡Arriba las Holyhead Harpies!".

Se detuvieron finalmente en un bote común y corriente, más o menos espacioso, que estaba asegurado con una cadena mágica.

-¿Podrá llevarnos a la isla?-preguntó Hermione, dubitativa que una embarcación como esa pudiera avanzar en el mar y mucho menos, llegar a una isla casi imposible de encontrar.

-Sí, el bote es confiable ¡Nunca falla!

Después de otro breve intercambio de frases con el dueño del bote y tras asegurarles que los llevaría a la isla de Drear, Draco y Hermione se acomodaron en la embarcación y empezaron a navegar.

-¿Crees que el espejo este muy escondido?-preguntó Hermione a Draco, quien parecía estar muy pensativo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él, volteándola a ver.

-Te pregunte si creías que el espejo estaría demasiado oculto.

-Esperemos que no, quizás no lo esté, con tanto monstruo ahí suelto…

-Ojala, aunque me temo que Dumbledore pudo haber puesto algo más de protección.

-Sí, quien sabe-respondió con aire algo distraído Draco, mirando a la deriva.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?-preguntó Hermione preocupada, no era común que el chico pareciera demasiado absorbido por sus pensamientos.

-No, nada-contestó algo taciturno.

Hermione se quedo callada y se dedicó a observar el suave oleaje que presentaba el mar, unas cuantas aves que cruzaban el cielo, las nubes que ocultaban al sol, la brisa que se sentía…

Draco observo a Hermione en lo que ella se distraía mirando las peripecias que el mar ofrecía.

Movió la cabeza y decidió también observar el ambiente.

Hermione vio de reojo esto último y suspiro por lo bajo ¿Qué le sucedía a Draco? Quizás simplemente estaba pensativo y ya.

Se puso a pensar en los días de investigación luego del funeral de la madre del muchacho, habían sido días muy callados en los que rara vez habían hablado, inmersos cada quien en lo que estaba leyendo y sólo eso.

Ahora fue ella quien se dedicó a observarlo, parecía más tranquilo que esos días, pero evidentemente la herida seguía ahí. Podía pasar el tiempo y curarla un poco, pero raro sería si llegaba a cicatrizar del todo.

Le gustaría poder ayudar a cerrar esa herida, hacer más de lo que ya hacía pero ¿Sería eso posible? Si recordaba un poco, Draco ya tenía a una persona especial, Pansy Parkinson.

Aunque, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía a ambos juntos, pero eso no quería decir que ya no tuvieran algo ¿O sí?

"¿Por qué pienso esto? No debería de hacerlo" se recriminó ella. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en esa clase de pensamientos? Draco era un muy buen amigo, por no decir el mejor y quizás con las últimas circunstancias, único. Sólo eso ¿no?

"Soy buena amiga para él y sólo eso" se recordó ella, volteando a ver el mar. "No debo de pensar de él en esa forma".

Pero no tardaron en aparecer recuerdos de ambos riendo, sonriendo o ¿Cómo olvidar esa vez que hablaron del incidente de Pociones? Se había sonrojado como tomate y él había provocado eso.

"Quizás debo de ignorar esos pensamientos" se dijo, pero de inmediato vinieron a su mente esos momentos en los que por accidente o no, se habían rozado la piel. O ese abrazo ¡Ni aunque lo intentara podría olvidarlo!

_Y sucedió algo que fue una sorpresa para ambos, Draco la abrazó. Hermione no tardó en devolverle el abrazo._

_Y se recriminó, se regaño por tener ese pensamiento repentino, no debería de tenerlo en la situación en la que se encontraban, no debería pero tampoco podía evitarlo, no podía, no podía el no pensar en lo bien que se sentía ser abrazada por él, estar ambos abrazados._

_De nuevo hubo ese cosquilleo, esa sensación de calor y electricidad… pero no era incomoda, al contrario, era reconfortante, bastante reconfortante._

Verdad era, que no sabía como detener unos sentimientos que no hace tiempo habían nacido.

Volteó a ver a Draco una vez más, él sintiendo su mirada, también volteó a verla. Sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de voltear hacía otro lado, sería mejor hacer eso.

Él la siguió viendo por otros segundos más antes de volver a fijar la vista en el mar. Seguían y seguían rondando pensamientos de ella en su mente.

No lograba olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior en la biblioteca, parecía como si se repitiera la escena en su mente una y otra vez.

"No debería de pensar así" se dijo, viendo a lo lejos como iba apareciendo una línea verde.

-¡Es la isla!-exclamó Hermione, señalando una buena masa de tierra que aparecía frente a ellos.

Se lograba distinguir ya una isla con inmensa vegetación, había diferentes clases de árboles y arbustos, bastante hierba…la imagen viva de un lugar incivilizado.

-Habrá que adentrarnos bastante-murmuró no sin algo de preocupación Draco, no se veía ninguna criatura en las orillas de la playa.

-Eso quiere decir que los quintapeds han de estar muy cerca de ese espejo-comentó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Cómo lo tomaremos?

-No lo llevaremos cargando, espero que podamos encantarlo y modificar su tamaño.

-Eso suena inteligente.

El bote toco arenas de la playa finalmente, así que salieron de la embarcación y se pusieron primero a observar.

-Por ahí se ve una especie de sendero-señalo Hermione, una especie de camino o al menos aparentaba ser eso.

-Andando, ten la varita a la mano.

Y se adentraron en lo que era una selva.

Ni se atrevían a hablar, caminaban sigilosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, en cualquier momento podía salir alguna de esas extrañas y peligrosas criaturas.

No sabían a que parte dirigirse o que lugares tratar de evitar, simplemente estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Así pasaron varios minutos, abriéndose paso entre toda esa vegetación, atentos a cualquier ruido o movimiento.

Por suerte, llegaron a un lugar donde había menos árboles. Se detuvieron para observar un poco el entorno, fue entonces cuando una luz les llamó la atención, o mejor dicho, un reflejo de luz.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa ¡El espejo estaba cerca!

Caminaron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provenía el reflejo, lo hechizarían para cambiarlo de tamaño y saldrían rápidamente de esa isla.

Llegaron finalmente, para encontrar el espejo.

A pesar de haber leído y escuchado historias, no le hacían justicia a la magnificencia y poder que mostraba.

Finalmente estaban cara a cara con un espejo bastante codiciado, no dejando de ser letal, por supuesto.

Hermione se acercó más al espejo y de inmediato el reflejo cambio, se veía a ella misma sonriente y feliz con sus padres, aunque había algo más, algo en el fondo que no lograba distinguir bien…

Un gruñido la hizo saltar y volver prestar atención a la situación. No pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, una extraña criatura peluda de color marrón con cinco patas se acercaba a ella, rugiendo a más no poder.

Su asombro ante la rareza de la criatura le hizo olvidar su peligrosidad por unos instantes, pero alguien más reaccionó.

-¡Immobilus!

La criatura se quedo inmóvil, pero poco a poco empezaba a gruñir de nuevo.

-¡Rápido, a encantar el espejo!-dijo Draco, sabiendo que el hechizo no duraría bastante tiempo.

Entre los dos y luego de murmurar un par de hechizos, consiguieron para su fortuna empequeñecer el espejo, Draco lo tomo y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Vámonos, ya!

Echaron a correr porqué empezaban a aparecer más de esas extrañas criaturas, que no tardaron en darles alcance.

-¡Relaskio!-gritó Hermione, haciendo que algunas criaturas fueran impulsadas hacia atrás.

-¡Incarcerus!

Soltaban varios hechizos mientras corrían e intentaban no dejarse alcanzar por las criaturas, parecían ir apareciendo más y más conforme buscaban su ruta de regreso al bote.

Hermione gritó cuando una de esas bestias saltó hacia ella, no tardó en rodar y lanzarle un hechizo inmovilizador. Siendo ayudada por Draco, siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían, pero otros quintapeds seguían el ejemplo del primero y empezaban a saltar hacia ellos.

Los derrumbaron, pero con movimientos de varita lograban quitarse de encima a los monstruos, lanzaban hechizos para quitárselos también a la otra persona.

-¡Corre! Tú tienes el espejo ¡Yo te alcanzo!-dijo Hermione, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Tú también me importas!-gritó como respuesta el chico, mandando diversos maleficios a los quintapeds.

Se lograron poner de nuevo de pie, esta vez Draco tomo de la mano a Hermione y se lanzaron a correr aún más rápido que la última vez.

Esas criaturas no parecían rendirse, y al parecer había una buena cantidad de esos monstruos.

-Ya casi ¡Vamos!

Hermione empezaba a desesperarse, no parecían encontrar la salida y los quintapeds nuevamente se acercaban más y más.

Más gruñidos, más ruido de veloces patas que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

La inmensa vegetación empezaba a ser un problema por lo que debían de lanzar hechizos para quitarla y a la vez cuidarse la espalda de algún quintaped que les estuviera dando alcance.

-Tendremos que escondernos-murmuró Draco, haciéndose paso entre la maleza.- No tardaran en alcanzarnos.

Hermione se limitó a asentir, empezaban a formársele lágrimas pero no era el mejor momento para llorar.

Encontraron un gran montículo de rocas en el que se escondieron, tal vez los quintapeds las pasaran de largo o en el peor de los casos, ofrecerían algo de protección.

Draco volteó a ver a Hermione, ella estaba empezando a temblar de puro nerviosismo. Tomó una de sus manos, haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-No te rindas, saldremos de aquí-le aseguró, apretando un poco su mano.

Ella de nuevo volvió a asentir, se sentía tan nerviosa ¿Y si esos quintapeds no los dejaban en paz? ¿Qué harían? Dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas, debía de tranquilizarse y serenarse, en verdad no era el momento para perder el sentido de la realidad.

Draco observó todo esto en silencio, ella estaba muy asustada. Y no era para menos, no lograban encontrar la salida a la playa y era probable que esos quintapeds los encontraran de un momento a otro.

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó, no era el mejor momento pero no se le ocurría otra forma de tranquilizarla un poco. Hermione correspondió el abrazo de inmediato, pero funcionó tal y como esperaba Draco, se calmó.

Se separaron en poco tiempo y volvieron a prestar atención, ya se escuchaban los característicos gruñidos de los quintapeds, aunque al parecer ya no eran tantos.

Y para su fortuna, pasaron de largo.

-Vámonos, hay que seguir buscando la salida-dijo Draco en un susurro apenas audible, tomando de nuevo la mano de Hermione y caminando lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Quizás los quintapeds se alejaron o se aburrieron de la persecución, pero al menos de momento no se escuchaban más ruidos.

Se abrían paso en la vegetación en un estricto silencio, era algo preocupante pero a la vez aliviador, no escuchar gruñidos.

Después de mucho caminar, finalmente pisaron arena, estaban ya en la playa. Su bote se veía un poco lejos pero al menos habían logrado escapar.

Caminaron hasta el bote todavía en silencio y cuando se encontraron sentados en el, se sintieron a salvo. Estuvieron de nuevo en el mar después de unos toques de varita.

-Por fin logramos salir-musitó Draco, viendo la isla.- Esos animales no se rinden fácilmente.

-Sí, creí que no lo lograríamos-murmuró ella, también viendo la ya distante isla.- Gracias.

Draco no contestó, simplemente movió la cabeza y siguió observando la línea verde que era ahora la Isla de Drear, finalmente habían conseguido el espejo que por varias semanas habían estado investigando.

Hermione lo observó en silencio, tantas cosas que le gustaría decirle…pero podrían quedar fuera de lugar o parecer inapropiadas.

El chico le volvió a prestar atención, también viéndola, finalmente habló.

-Siempre hay una solución, no es bueno rendirse.

Hermione sabía perfectamente a que se refería, cuando ella se había desesperado y dejado llevar por completo por el miedo. Se avergonzó al recordar eso, y pensar que había sucedido no hace mucho…

-Todos lo hacemos alguna vez-aseguró él, entendiendo como se debía de sentir ella.

-Sí, sólo que…en verdad temía que no pudiéramos encontrar la salida, que pasara algo peor o te hirieran a ti…

Se calló de inmediato, genial ¡Simplemente genial! Había dicho algo que no debería de haber dicho. Fijo la vista en el mar y después de unos segundos volvió a encararlo ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Él la seguía viendo y otra vez era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que sus ojos mostraban parte de lo que sentía, y esta vez mostraban un poco de sorpresa y comprensión.

-Hubiera estado muy mal de mi parte haber dejado que algo te pasara-murmuró él, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.- Sabes que no lo hubiera permitido.

Hermione esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso, ella también le importaba a él, a Draco…

-¿Puedo ver el espejo?

-En versión miniatura-contestó, sacando el espejo y extendiéndoselo.

Hermione lo tomó y lo hizo un poco más grande, suficiente para poder ver mejor y no sólo diminutos puntitos de color y figuritas que se movían.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, feliz y con sus padres al lado, ambos también en perfecto estado.

Sonrío al ver esto y entonces presto más atención a lo que ya no había visto bien antes, cuando los quintapeds la habían interrumpido.

Había alguien más en el espejo, alguien quien también estaba sonriendo y sosteniendo una flor, una flor negra…

Draco observaba de reojo el espejo, tenía curiosidad ¿Qué vería en el espejo? Hermione parecía estar embelesada con lo que veía, enfoco la vista ya completamente en el espejo, pero tenía que acercarse un poco más para poder ver con claridad.

Se inclinó más y vio el espejo. Se encontraba él feliz, bastante feliz al parecer porqué estaba sonriendo como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho y estaba abrazando a alguien, la imagen parecía más como una fotografía…vio a quien estaba abrazando, no se sorprendió mucho, claro que no. Después de todo, el día anterior no había querido terminar de pensar en ello, porqué ya se lo imaginaba, ya se lo insinuaba…

La imagen del espejo sólo hacía reafirmar algo que había ido sucediendo gradualmente, algo que se reafirmaba cada vez que pensaba en ello y nunca terminaba de hacerlo, porqué en el fondo lo sabía. Frunció un poco la frente y la relajo después.

Volteó a ver a Hermione, a quien tomo de improviso, porqué ella ya estaba viéndolo al parecer. Olvidó por completo lo mucho que se había acercado para ver mejor el espejo, ahora estaban muy próximos.

Hermione miraba a Draco con una curiosa mezcla de tranquilidad, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. Draco no pudo evitar también sonreír un poco.

Y como si el momento se hubiera planeado, ambos acortaron la poca distancia que los separaba y se besaron.

Ese beso eran palabras silenciosas.

* * *


	29. Riesgos Frágiles

_Holaaa! Aquí traigo otra actualización, perdón por el atraso pero este capítulo dio algo de lata. Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior, también muchas grax a los reviews, contestándolos:_

_Maria: Muchas grax x comentar, qué buenon que te este gustando como se va desarrollando la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, ojala este tmb te guste muxo ;)_

_Abril: Siii, Draco estaba celoso de qué los amigos de Hermione volvieran a ocupar su atención...pero bueno, en este capi hablaremos d esos sentimientos jeje :D_

_saku-kamiya: Grax x dejar tu review, en vdd :D Muchas gracias x tu observación respecto a la escapada de la isla, yo tampoco me sentí muy segura al respecto. Probablemente editare un poco esa parte. No dudes en dejar algún otro review sobre aspectos de la historia y x supuesto, D/Hr son geniales!!!_

_Gena D' Malfoy: Mostrar emociones es dificíl pero me alegra que sí hayan llegado. Me da gusto que la personalidad de Draco siga siendo estable ;) Sorry x lo de la estudiada jeje, ups! Pero qué bueno que te guste muxo la historia :D Me encantaría leer algo tuyo, no dudes en publicar ;) _

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Me alegra que el beso haya sido el adecuado jeje, tenía un poquitin de dudas._

_Gracias nuevamente por leer y como ya saben, nunca duden en dejar su review ¡Es genial leerlos! Cuidense muxo y hasta el sig. capi ;)_

**Cap XXIX: Riesgos Frágiles**

En un bar, siempre podían verse diversas cosas, escuchar muchas historias, susurrar rumores…

Y era en un bar, en la barra, donde se encontraba sentado un muchacho, un muchacho que no sabía estaba siendo observado.

Este muchacho en cuestión miraba su botella, medio vacía ya, de cerveza de mantequilla. No parecía haber algo más interesante que ver.

Como se podrá ya imaginar, este joven era nada menos Blaise Zabini.

Habían ya pasado un par de semanas desde el asesinato de la señora Malfoy pero había decidido no regresar a Hogwarts, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez ese no había sido el mejor movimiento.

"A estas alturas, Draco debe de estar seguro que yo asesine a su madre" se decía, tomando un sorbo más de la bebida.

Lo cierto era, que había actuado de la peor forma posible, se había dejado llevar por el miedo y la desesperación, había actuado como un cobarde.

El no regresar a Hogwarts bien podía haber sido antes una muy buena idea, pues con Nott atormentándolo a cada rato, seguramente no hubiera podido comportarse. Lástima que nunca se le ocurrió que podía haber pensado en alguna forma de que el chantaje (pues estaba seguro que Nott no dudaría en amenazarlo con decirle a Draco la verdad) pudiera ser a la inversa.

Suspiró mientras movía la cabeza. ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! Había echado todo a perder, completamente todo.

Pero y si hubiera… ¿Y si hubiera la remota posibilidad de que Nott hubiera mantenido todo este tiempo la boca cerrada?

A Nott le hubiera encantado atormentarlo pero quizás no le hubiera dicho nada a Draco, porqué si no se equivocaba, había un trato entre ellos dos.

_Nott había entrado de inmediato a la sala común, Zabini entraba detrás de él, todavía pensando en las tonterías que pensaba en hacer el primero._

_Vio como el chico subía con rapidez al dormitorio, seguramente iría a recoger algún libro o haría tarea. Hablando de tareas, él también tenía que responder unas preguntas que McGonagall había dado en la última clase, mejor subía por su libro de transformaciones._

_Subió las escaleras a su dormitorio, estando ya a punto de abrir la puerta se detuvo. Oía voces, eran nada menos que Nott y Draco._

_No estaba bien escuchar tras las puertas conversaciones ajenas, pero esto era demasiado interesante como para dejarlo pasar._

_-¿Qué sabes del Espejo de Oesed?-había preguntado Nott, con toda la casualidad que le permitía su voz._

_-¿Para qué quieres saber sobre él?-respondió Draco, igual con una pregunta._

_-Es crucial para mi misión-respondió con absoluta sinceridad Nott._

_-No creas que te voy a ayudar ¡Tu muerte no es la mía!_

_-¿Por qué crees que fallare?-preguntó Nott, se notaba su molestia al preguntar._

_-Eres un principiante Nott, no tienes experiencia alguna en esto de las misiones-afirmó Draco con sequedad._

_-No, no es ningún asesinato Draco-había afirmado el chico.- Zabini es quien deberá ser un asesino._

_Al oír esto último, Blaise no pudo evitar el estremecerse un poco. Ahora no pensaba dejar de escuchar lo que se platicaba ahí dentro, de una forma u otra quizás le incumbía._

_-Como sea, si tiene que ver con el espejo no espero verte vivo en unos meses._

_-Sí, tal vez haya algo de verdad en eso-murmuró Nott, pero rápidamente añadió.- Tu ayuda es necesaria, incluso para ti._

_-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Es tu misión ¡No tengo porqué derrumbarme más contigo!_

_-O ascender conmigo y ser de los favoritos del Lord, Draco-presentaba con elocuencia la alternativa.- Si me ayudas y después te unes a los mortífagos, seguramente empezaras con un nuevo expediente ante el Señor Tenebroso._

_Hubo un silencio, seguramente Draco estaba pensando sobre lo dicho._

_-No Theodore, no me agradan tus ideas-finalmente habló el muchacho._

_-¿Por qué no Draco? Además de llevarte parte del crédito también sabrás de primera mano todo lo que desees sobre lo que planea el Señor Tenebroso, absolutamente todo._

_Nuevamente, otro silencio._

_-¿Qué te parece?_

_-Está bien, pero con una condición-aceptó Draco, hablando seriamente.- No me cuestionaras las razones por las que te pida cierta información._

_-Acepto. Haría un Juramento Inquebrantable pero ya tengo demasiados._

_Blaise se alejo de la puerta, bajo las escaleras y salió de la sala común, tal vez en la biblioteca podía pedir prestado un libro de Transformaciones._

_Así que después de todo, Draco trabajaría con Theodore Nott._

Blaise tomó el último sorbo de la cerveza, recordando perfectamente la escena anterior.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Todo este tiempo, Nott había sido quien se había mofado de él por tener que asesinar a la madre de su mejor amigo y ahora, existía la posibilidad de que fuera todo lo contrario.

Tal vez era cierta la frase que decía qué quien ríe al último, ríe mejor.

Dio una mirada al bar, sentía que estaba siendo observado, había sentido esa sensación de una mirada en la espalda. Pero los pocos ocupantes del bar parecían estar ocupados bebiendo.

Depositó unas cuantas monedas de plata en la barra y se alejo hacía la salida, en su mente empezaba a formularse un plan que con algo de suerte, podría funcionar a la perfección.

Salió del mugriento y oscuro bar sin mirar atrás. Lo que necesitaba ahora era hacer una visita a su querida madre (nótese el sarcasmo con lo que lo pensaba), con un poco de elocuencia podría convencerla de ayudarlo, ya lo creía.

No podía imaginarse, que estaba siendo vigilado de lejos por Severus Snape.

Blaise siguió caminando, hasta que dobló una calle y se perdió de vista.

El hombre en cuestión trato de seguirlo pero desafortunadamente, ya no se veía. Con toda seguridad, se había desaparecido.

Maldiciendo un poco, regreso al bar donde habían estado hace minutos, pero entró por una puerta lateral que conducía hacía las habitaciones disponibles.

Entró a la suya, cerrando tras sí mismo la puerta y quitándose la capa que le cubría el rostro.

Se acercó a la chimenea, tomando Polvos Flu de un trasto que había cerca, acercó únicamente el rostro, diciendo su destino y lanzando los polvos verdes.

-Te estabas retrasando-fue el frío saludo de una mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué el mal humor? ¿Perdió Gryffindor acaso contra Hufflepuff?

La profesora McGonagall ignoró la pregunta, esperando que dijera algo más relevante.

-Como sea, encontré finalmente a Blaise Zabini.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?

-En el mismo bar donde yo me encuentro, estaba tomando cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué más?

-Permaneció al menos una hora, se encontraba muy pensativo y finalmente abandonó el lugar.

-Siendo tan hábil en legeremancia ¿No pudiste saber nada de lo que pensaba?

-Me hubiera reconocido de inmediato, además, él se encontraba en la barra.

Hubo una pausa de silencio.

-De acuerdo ¿Regresará a Hogwarts?

-Posiblemente, aunque lo dudo porqué ahí se encuentra Draco.

McGonagall asintió, comprendiendo el dilema.

-¿Crees que él tenga información del espejo?

Snape negó en silencio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Theodore Nott es quien tiene asignada esa misión, y conociéndolo, no querrá compartir la gloria con alguien más, si es que la alcanza, claro.

-No debemos de dejar que encuentre el espejo, no antes que la Orden.

-Lo sé. ¿Ya saben dónde está el espejo?

-Moody y otros más están viendo los posibles lugares y visitándolos, no creo que tarden mucho.

-Más vale que así sea, si ese espejo cae en manos de ese adolescente…

-Ira a manos de Quien-tú-sabes.

-Así es.

-De todos modos, removí los libros sobre espejos de la biblioteca-continuó hablando McGonagall.- Ese chico no la tendrá fácil.

-Ya lo creo.

-Bueno, sigue buscando más información. Te avisare si la Orden encuentra algo más.

-De acuerdo.

Ese fue el fin de la conversación, había muchas otras cosas que pensar y hacer.

°/°/°/°/°/°

-El tiempo empieza a agotarse ¡Dime donde se encuentra ese espejo!

-Nott, te lo repito por última vez, no sé donde está.

Ya faltaban pocos días para Navidad y las vacaciones estaban a punto de iniciar. El Gran Comedor ya estaba adornado como todos los años, con los doce árboles navideños decorados magníficamente.

Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy se encontraban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin, apartados de sus demás compañeros, como siempre.

-Faltan sólo días para Navidad-murmuraba rápidamente Nott, era increíble que se diera a entender con la velocidad con la que hablaba.- Seguramente después de la fecha, querrá el espejo.

Draco se encontraba con toda la calma posible, viendo a Nott murmurar y balbucear sobre el espejo, donde se encontraba y claro, también la desesperación que empezaba a embargarlo.

-Hice todo lo que podía hacer, es una lástima que después de todo ese espejo no se pueda encontrar-musitó él, arrastrando las palabras, la caracterización de siempre.

-¡No juegues conmigo Malfoy! Ese maldito espejo lo necesito-murmuró enojado el chico, tratando de controlar la rabia y desesperación de esos momentos.

-Modera tu tono Nott, además, bien sabes que te lo advertí desde el principio.

Nott golpeó la mesa con las manos, haciendo que algunos estudiantes voltearan a verlos.

-¡No hay información de ese nigromante! Es bastante complicado encontrar información de él, sólo unos pocos mortífagos conocían su nombre.

-Es lo que he podido encontrar Nott, si tanto te interesa, bien puedes tú investigar sobre el asunto-replicó con sorna y frialdad.- Si mal recuerdo, tú únicamente te has limitado a pedir información.

-¡No olvides nuestro trato! ¡No lo olvides!-decía el chico, subiendo poco a poco el tono de voz.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? Además, yo ya no he pedido información tuya ¿O sí?

Nott calló, negando.

-Entonces, entenderás que este pequeño trato ya no tiene razón de ser-concluyó Draco, con la voz con la que se le explica a un niño que dos más dos da cuatro.- Es todo.

Theodore estaba que echaba chispas, demasiado furioso para poder decir algo, a la vez que desesperado.

-¡Necesito el espejo! ¡Lo necesito!

-Yo lo dije, tu muerte no es la mía-susurró Draco, poniéndose de pie lentamente, sacudiendo un poco su túnica.

-Pero…

-Es todo Nott, no hay más que decir-se alejo caminando de la mesa de Slytherin, para salir por las enormes puertas e ir a su sala común.

Draco sonreía para sus adentros, había logrado obtener el espejo mucho antes que Nott, aunque este último no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

Tenía el tiempo que quisiera para pensar sobre lo que haría con ese espejo, una de las ideas más atractivas que se le presentaba era mostrar el mismo el espejo al Señor Oscuro, recuperaría en menos de un segundo el favoritismo, tal vez llegará a ser más importante que lo que su padre había sido.

Sí, podía imaginar la expresión de perplejidad y asombro de todos los mortífagos, incluyendo a su padre, si ponía esa idea en práctica.

Pero ¿Eso era lo que en verdad quería hacer con el espejo? La respuesta era un no, una negación que no estaba asegurada del todo. Una parte de él deseaba presentarse con el espejo y la otra, le decía que sería una hipocresía al recuerdo de su madre.

Esto último lo había pensado una y otra vez ¿Cómo podría dialogar o trabajar con alguno de esos hombres que la había matado? Este pensamiento le repugnaba, no era considerable, no.

Se encontraba ya en su sala común, subiendo las escaleras en su dormitorio, rara vez ya pasaba tiempo en la sala. Entró a su dormitorio, se acercó a su cama, se sentó en ella y sacó de un cajón el espejo de Oesed, que seguía encantado para estar en un tamaño inferior al real.

No miraba el cristal del espejo, ya sabía lo que vería. En estos últimos días, había estado también pensando en eso, en momentos aleatorios veía el espejo, pensando en cualquier cosa menos en _ella_. Pero el reflejo no cambiaba, no lo hacía.

Maldiciendo su fuerza de voluntad, vio el espejo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa imagen que parecía perseguirlo últimamente. _Ella_ y él abrazados.

Metió el espejo al cajón no sin algo de brusquedad, aunque no se molestó en comprobar si había sufrido daño. ¡Claro que no! Era un espejo mágico ¿Cómo iba a sufrir daño?

Poco le importaba en esos momentos el espejo. Se encontraba muy inquieto pensando en _ella_ y lo sucedido hace ya varios días.

"Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en su nombre, vaya, vaya" pensó Draco, formando puños para deshacerlos luego rápidamente.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? No era nada malo, simplemente algo que…algo que había empezado, no sabía cuando, no sabía bien que día empezaron a cambiar los sentimientos de amistad por otros más…otros que iban más allá de la amistad, punto.

Tenía que admitirlo, porqué ¿Qué sentido tenía el negarlo? ¿De que le serviría tratar de negar lo que sentía?

"Además, no se como detener sentimientos" pensó molesto.

Golpeando el suelo, se puso de pie y decidió salir a caminar, estar en su dormitorio no le ayudaba mucho a pensar con claridad, sólo se sentía confuso.

Bajo las escaleras y salió de la sala común. Después de alejarse de la zona de las mazmorras, se dirigió a los jardines, un poco de aire fresco no estaría mal, inclusive no habría mucha gente, podría pasear a sus anchas.

La nieve cubría con totalidad los terrenos de Hogwarts, el lago estaba congelado y había unos cuantos patinando en la superficie helada. Poca gente se encontraba en los alrededores, el frío hacía que se mantuvieran cerca del castillo.

Paso de largo las bancas vacías que había, también el lago, unos cuantos solitarios árboles y arbustos, para finalmente llegar a los lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

Era cierto que no le gustaba adentrarse en el bosque, pero al menos ahí estaría completamente solo, era muy probable que nadie lo molestara.

Tras asegurarse que nadie lo veía, entró al bosque y de inmediato tomó camino hacía donde se encontraban los matorrales de las rosas negras, ese seria un buen lugar para pensar.

No tardo mucho tiempo en dar con el ya tan familiar lugar. Tragó saliva al recordar la última vez que había estado en el, había sido cuando se había enterado de la muerte o mejor dicho, asesinato de su madre.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, se volvió a sentar en la misma roca en la que se había sentado en aquella ocasión, parecía como si de cierto modo se repitiera la escena, él sentándose en esa piedra, únicamente pensando en su madre.

Y ahora volvía a hacer lo mismo, solamente pensando en _ella_.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, en un vano intento de olvidar los últimos recuerdos pero era imposible. ¿Cómo olvidar uno de los mejores momentos de su vida? ¿Cómo poder olvidar seguramente el mejor momento con _ella_?

Ese beso había sido magnífico, es más, no había palabras suficientes para describir como había sido esa sensación para él, sentir sus labios en los de _ella_…

La negación definitivamente no era la solución, era obvio que no le serviría de nada.

Sí, le gustaba _ella_…le gustaba _Hermione_.

Pero era más que un simple gusto, ya que había también sentimientos en eso, sentimientos que iban más allá de una simple amistad, sentimientos más complejos. Porqué ella le importaba, le importaba mucho, era una de las personas más importantes para él ahora y posiblemente, la más importante.

Cuantas realizaciones, cuantas verdades.

Pero esta situación no era tan sencilla, claro que no. ¿Cuándo había sido fácil tratar con los sentimientos?

No, no debía de dejarse vencer por esos sentimientos. Sería aparte inapropiado ¿no? Ahora no era probable que él se convirtiera en un mortífago, pero si al final acababa tomando esa decisión ¿Qué diría Hermione? ¿Estar cerca de los mortífagos que seguramente tenían prisioneros a sus padres si es que no los habían matado todavía?

Sería mejor si dejara sus sentimientos de lado, sí, sería lo mejor. Y también tendría que alejarse de ella.

En efecto, eso sería lo mejor que podía hacer y lo haría.

Porqué el miedo de aceptar esos sentimientos no existía ¿Verdad?

/°/°/°/°/°

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentada en las cómodas butacas que se encontraban frente a la chimenea en compañía de Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-No puedo creer que te hayas perdido el partido-le decía Ginny, quien se encontraba sentada con Harry, muy cerca y tomados de la mano.- Prometiste que ibas a ir.

-Lo lamento, en verdad-se excuso ella, tratando de sonar convincente.- Me hubiera encantado estar en ese partido.

"Aunque siendo sincera, no me arrepiento" se dijo a sus adentros, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Fue de los mejores-intervino Harry.- Y Ginny estuvo de maravilla, al igual que Ron.

Ginny sonrió y Ron se limitó a mover la cabeza, se encontraba observando a su hermana y Harry muy juntos, era evidente que lo incomodaba un poco, pero no decía nada.

-De verdad, esa tarea de Aritmancia era muy importante-dijo ella, sonriendo en modo de disculpa.

-Podríamos contarte el partido-dijo Ginny.- Pero es posible que te aburres.

-No lo creo, no.

-Bueno, en ese caso ¿Por qué no platicas el partido Ron?-le preguntó a su hermano.

-Ella no parece estar interesada.

-De verdad me gustaría escuchar.

-No lo creo.

-Yo al menos sí quiero recordar el partido-comentó Harry.- Lo poco que observe me agradó, pero tú como guardián debiste de ver todo con una mejor perspectiva.

Finalmente, Ron quedó convencido, así que empezó a narrar el partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

-Bien, este chico flacucho de Hufflepuff, creo que se apellida Brown, se hizo con la Quaffle al principio-empezó a narrar él sin mucho ánimo.- Nuestros cazadores no parecían poder quitarle la pelota, y hay que admitir que es hábil con las bludgers.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó.

-Así que se acercaba rápidamente a nuestros aros, iba demasiado rápido, no estaba seguro de que aro debía de proteger, pero algo me decía que tenía que quedarme en el central.

-Tu primera parada ¿no?-inquirió Ginny.

-Exacto, todo pasó muy rápido. Parecía que tiraba la Quaffle hacía la derecha y en lo que yo hacía la finta de ir a ese lado, la enviaba al aro central y entonces ¡Defensa mía!

Ron no tardó en emocionarse al contar el partido, empezó a hablar detalladamente de lo que había hecho cada jugador de Hufflepuff, los que habían anotado y los que no, las bludgers del equipo contrario…en fin, un análisis digno de un fan del Quidditch.

Hermione escuchaba atenta, riendo en algunas partes o abucheando al equipo contrario al unísono que Harry y Ginny.

Pasó el tiempo, y no tardaron en aparecer las primeras estrellas en el cielo, eso significaba que era hora de la cena.

-Vamos a cenar ¿no?-dijo Harry, observando la ventana.

Los demás asintieron, así que se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala común. Bajaron las escaleras y tomaron uno que otro atajo, en cuestión de minutos, se encontraban ya cruzando las puertas al Gran Comedor.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, ya había varios estudiantes no sólo en su mesa pero también en las demás.

Empezaron a cenar en silencio, de vez en cuando interrumpido por Ron al narrar algún otro gran pase.

-Bueno Hermione ¿Qué te pareció el partido?-preguntó Ginny, cuando finalmente Ron dio por acabado el partido.

-Emocionante, una pena que no estuviera allí. Me alegro que Gryffindor haya ganado, aunque claro, fue por ustedes que ganó.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron e incluso Ron se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esto último.

Finalmente, hizo lo que había querido hacer desde haber entrado al Gran Comedor, voltear a la mesa de Slytherin.

Y como lo esperaba o al menos había deseado que así fuera, Draco se encontraba en ella.

Se le quedo viendo mientras tomaba zumo de calabaza de su copa. Hace varios días que no habían hablado, desde el día en que habían ido a buscar el espejo.

Era miércoles, cinco días sin haber hablado con él.

No debería de voltear a verlo de forma tan obvia, pero no podía retirar la vista de él. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

"Es ese beso, fue el beso" se dijo ella. No sin algo de esfuerzo, logró retirar finalmente la vista y volver a fijarla en su propia mesa.

El resto de la cena pasó de ese modo, a veces hablaba un poco, otras veces se limitaba a asentir y guardar silencio, dando vistazos fugaces a la mesa de cierto chico.

Se sintió incómoda de un momento a otro, hace tanto tiempo que no había cruzado una palabra con él, parecía ahora imposible el encontrar un momento adecuado para hablarle. Y todo había sido desde ese beso.

Fijo la vista en su plato ya vacío. ¿Había estado mal eso? ¿Había sido un error? Era probable, desde ese día no habían vuelto a hablar o al menos estar frente a frente.

Pero ese beso, ella no se arrepentía pero ¿Y él? ¡Ah! Era frustrante, confuso, no podía decir con exactitud cual eran los pensamientos de él al respecto, seguramente no estaba tan contento por ello.

Suspirando, se cruzo de brazos y volteó de nuevo a verlo, Draco seguía sentado, hablando con Crabbe y Goyle.

Volteó a ver hacía su propia mesa, verlo no le ayudaba mucho. Harry y Ginny la observaban, cambiando miradas entre ellos, pero nuevamente se encontraban callados, para luego iniciar una conversación sobre los próximos partidos de Quidditch, Ron estaba concentrado en la comida.

¿En verdad era tan difícil volver a hablar? Podían empezar a hablar de cualquier cosa, no necesariamente de lo último que había sucedido ¿O sí?

Era una tontería el intentar pensar eso, tarde o temprano, acabarían teniendo que abordar ese tema.

Volvió a dar un vistazo a él, ahora se estaba levantando, seguramente ya se iría a su sala común. Crabbe y Goyle no parecían hacer lo mismo, al parecer tardarían un poco más de tiempo con la cena.

Tratando de decidir rápidamente, pensando si era inteligente el hacer eso, mirando como cada vez más se acercaba a las puertas, para finalmente cruzarlas, se levantó de su asiento y caminó rápidamente.

No hizo caso de lo que le decían Harry y Ginny, a penas si había alcanzado a escuchar unas cuantas palabras, ya se encontraba ella en menos de un minuto, en un pasillo.

Lo veía a lo lejos, no caminaba rápidamente, había unos cuantos estudiantes que también salían o entraban al Gran Comedor. Respirando profundamente y convenciéndose que era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, caminó rápidamente hacia su ya distante figura.

Y de nuevo lo volvía hacer, ella iba tras él, tras Draco Malfoy.

Ignorando lo mejor que podía ese recuerdo, no tardo en alcanzarlo y en tomarlo del brazo.

Draco se dio la vuelta, mostrando poca sorpresa al verla pero de inmediato recuperando su característico gesto.

-¿Sí?-preguntó él como si nada.

-Debemos de hablar-murmuró ella, mirándolo seriamente.

-Lo siento, tengo otras cosas que hacer-contestó él, quitando la mano de Hermione de su brazo, ignorando la acostumbrada sensación.

Empezó a dar unos pasos pero escuchó perfectamente la voz de Hermione, con indignación.

-¿Perdón?

-Tengo cosas que hacer-repitió él, esta vez lentamente, volteando a verla.

-No lo creo-dijo ella, se encontraba cruzada de brazos y en el mismo lugar.- Yo ya te ayude a hacer lo que necesitabas, encontrar ese espejo.

Pausa de silencio.

-No es lo único que tenía que hacer, hay otras cosas-aseguró él, entonando la frase con algo de exasperación.- No entiendes.

-Sí, la misma historia-murmuró ella con desagrado.- No entiendes ¡No entiendes! ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? ¿Cómo?

-Es la verdad, es algo que no entiendes-afirmó él con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Hermione se quedo sin palabras momentáneamente, pero volvió a hablar.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? No hay nada de que hablar-dijo él, aunque ni él mismo parecía muy convencido.

Hermione resopló, completamente exasperada. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Recuperó la compostura y trató nuevamente.

-¿Qué te molesta?-preguntó finalmente.

-No me molesta nada-contestó Draco, pero su voz lo contradecía.

-¿Estás bien?

"No, la verdad no lo estoy" pensó él, viendo a Hermione, quien ahora parecía un poco menos enojada.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Hermione desvió la mirada y volvió a mirarlo, ahora ya no parecía enojada, simplemente exasperada.

No encontraba nada que decirle a él, o tal vez sí, pero su reacción podría ser peor de lo que hubiera esperado.

Como le encantaría quedarse parada frente a él, sin decir nada y simplemente llorar, llorar por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía hacer eso ¿O sí?

Dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que se las secó rápidamente, se acomodó un poco el cabello y asintió.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar, no hablaremos-susurró ella, ya no sabía que más hacer.

Lo miró fijamente por unos instantes y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia las escaleras, debía de ir a su sala común, mañana había clases, ya eran los últimos días.

Draco se quedo viendo como se alejaba, sin voltear ni una sola vez. Se sentía indeciso ¿Qué debía de hacer? Seguirla y hablar… "No, así está bien todo" se dijo, por lo que volvió a prestar atención a su camino, aunque una voz lo detuvo.

-Tu novia está enojada.

Draco volteó a ver de donde provenía la voz, era de un niño al parecer de primero o segundo año de la casa de Ravenclaw, se encontraba parado cerca de una armadura.

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es indecoroso-murmuró él con frialdad.- Y ella no es mi novia.

-No te creo, así se hablan mi primo Jaden y su novia-contestó el niño, quien al parecer no se sentía intimidado por el Slytherin como la mayoría de los alumnos.

Sin hacer más caso del niño, empezó a caminar, pero el niño siguió hablando.

-Deberías de disculparte, tío Harold le dice a Jaden que no es bueno hacer llorar a las niñas.

Draco se detuvo súbitamente y volteó a ver al entrometido niño.

-Es mi asunto, no el tuyo. Vete antes de que me enfurezca más.

-Debiste de haber ido tras ella-y tras decir esto último, el niño se escabulló hacia otro pasillo, dejando a Draco solo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvió a mirar por el pasillo donde ella había caminado, sintiendo ahora pequeños atisbos de culpa.

Pero lo había prometido, esos sentimientos no eran buenos, tendría que alejarse de ella, así debía de ser.

"_Debiste de haber ido tras ella"_ el comentario flotaba en su mente.

"¿Qué va a saber un niño sobre sentimientos?" se dijo, sintiéndose estúpido por considerar lo que le había dicho.

¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! Se encontraba ya caminando hacía su sala común, con las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para olvidar el incidente.

Y por extraño que pareciera, recordó algo, algo que había sucedido hace muchos años, cuando él era pequeño. El recuerdo lo hizo estremecerse un poco.

_Draco se encontraba en el enorme jardín de la gran mansión Malfoy, era un día muy importante, al menos él lo consideraba así. Hace apenas unos minutos había recibido su primera escoba de juguete, un regalo de su papá._

_-Querido, ten cuidado-le decía su madre, quien se encontraba sentada en una banca de piedra, vigilándolo._

_Él volaba sólo un par de metros, feliz con la sensación de estar flotando._

_Su padre se acercó caminando y le sonrió un poco, finalmente para susurrarle algo a su esposa, después se despidió de ella y del niño._

_-Lucius, no vayas-le pidió su esposa.- Quédate conmigo y con Draco, hoy…_

_-Sé qué día es hoy querida, uno muy importante-contestó el señor Malfoy, haciendo aparecer con un movimiento de varita una rosa y entregándosela.- Pero es una reunión importante._

_-Pero él ya no está, desapareció._

_-Es mi deber ir, te veré después._

_Draco había estado observando todo este intercambio de palabras, sin entender muy bien a su padre, ese día era el cumpleaños de su mamá, era un día muy importante, además de su escoba, claro._

_-Papá, ella te quiere mucho-intervino él, las palabras formándose precipitadamente.- Tú la quieres mucho ¿no? Más que a esa reunión._

_Sus padres se le quedaron viendo por unos instantes._

_-No entiendes Draco ¡Diviértete!-dijo su padre, empezando a alejarse.- Los veré luego._

_-Pero tú quieres a mamá ¡Lo sé! No te vayas, es su cumpleaños-insistió él, levantando la voz._

_-¡Es suficiente!-dijo su padre, levantando una mano.- Narcisa, celebraremos como es debido._

_Draco volteó a ver su madre, quien seguía sentada en la banca de piedra, paseando la rosa entre sus dedos. Se dirigió hacía ella en su escoba. Ella levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa gentil._

_-Descuida Draco, se que tu padre me ama-murmuró ella.- Sólo que a veces se nos olvida a todos un poco._

_Él se quedó callado, no entendía del todo lo que quería decir._

_-Me da gusto que tengas sentimientos nobles-continuó hablando ella.- Qué aceptes siempre lo que sientes y digas la verdad._

_Él seguía sin decir nada ¿Por qué su mamá le decía esas cosas? Era obvio que sus papás se querían ¿Cómo podían olvidarse de eso?_

_-Es lo lindo de la niñez, los sentimientos son transparentes-dijo ella, en un hilo de voz, volviendo la vista a su rosa.- Pero ¡Vamos! ¿No quieres enseñarme que tan alto llegas con esa escoba?_

Draco pronunció la contraseña al pedazo de pared que ocultaba la entrada a la sala común y entró. Había muchas risas y bastante ruido, más de lo usual. Volteó a ver de donde provenía tal.

Era de un grupo de chicas, donde se encontraba Pansy Parkinson.

Se miraron por primera vez en bastante tiempo, él retiró primero la mirada, bastante rápido, pero ella siguió viéndolo, con algo de genuina curiosidad, pero no la suficiente como para subir y hablar con él.

Draco subió las escaleras y en un momento ya se encontraba cerrando la puerta tras él de su dormitorio. Se acercó a la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama y observó el panorama, estaba nevando.

Contempló un par de minutos como los copos de nieve caían y caían. Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose bastante incómodo, sobretodo por ese recuerdo.

No podía creer que aún recordaba eso, había recordado antes cuando le habían dado esa escoba, pero no esa conversación, hasta entonces.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, pero no tardaron en llegar las imágenes de Hermione, aceptando que no hablaran, no le pasaban desapercibidas esas lágrimas que ella había secado rápidamente.

¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptar lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué?

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Llegó el último día de clases antes de vacaciones, el expreso de Hogwarts al día siguiente se marcharía con los alumnos que regresarían con sus familias para pasar las fiestas navideñas, mientras que algunos pocos se quedarían en el castillo.

Hermione no sabía que hacer al respecto, el sólo pensar en Navidad y sin saber nada de sus padres no era una agradable combinación.

Suspirando levemente, se levantó de su cama y se arregló para bajar al desayuno.

Varios minutos después, se encontraba sentada en la mesa de los leones, en compañía de sus amigos.

Últimamente no parecía haber tema de conversación porqué pasaban bastante tiempo en silencio, no es que fuera incómodo completamente, pero tampoco era tranquilizante.

Se concentró en su plato de avena, indiferente a lo demás.

-Hermione ¿A dónde irás estas Navidades?-abordó con timidez el tema Ginny, insegura de sus palabras.

Era extraño escucharla hablar así, a Hermione le recordaba de los primeros años en la que la había conocido.

-No estoy segura-admitió ella, siguiendo con la vista fija en su desayuno.

-Sabes que en la Madriguera eres bienvenida-le recordó con gentileza la muchacha.- Nos encantaría tenerte en Navidad.

Hermione levantó la vista y sonrío.- Gracias.

-Deberías de venir, a todos les gustaría verte-dijo para su asombro Ron. No parecía que Ginny o Harry le hubieran dicho que decir, hablaba con sinceridad.

Su hermana y su mejor amigo voltearon a verlo asombrados pero a la vez complacidos.

Hermione sonrío aún más, era lindo escuchar de él tales palabras, después de no haberse hablado por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Ron, pero todavía no he tomado ninguna decisión.

El chico asintió, siguiendo tomando su desayuno.

El desayuno siguió en silencio hasta el final, donde Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de Ginny para ir a clases.

Caminaron en silencio a la clase de transformaciones, el silencio sintiéndose absurdamente ridículo, sin haber forma o intento de romperlo.

La clase fue muy rápida o al menos eso pareció, quizás por el ambiente de las ya cercanas celebraciones Navideñas.

Se dirigieron a DCAO, igualmente sumidos en silencio. Tuvieron que esperar con sus demás compañeros a que salieran los de la clase anterior, en el caso, Slytherins de séptimo año.

Hermione resistió el impulso de buscar a Draco con la mirada y se concentró en un punto en el suelo, tratando de no prestar atención a su alrededor. Pero el espacio era poco, por lo que tenía que levantar la vista y estar atenta a no ser golpeada por accidente mientras los alumnos se hacían paso.

Apareció finalmente él, Hermione al verlo sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta, no uno que se debiera a una próxima tos, sino uno que se formaba debido al dolor, a un muy fuerte dolor.

No podía mover la mirada, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Y el nudo dolía más y más.

-¿Hermione? Debemos de entrar-dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ella brincó un poco y asintió, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta, seguida por un perplejo Harry y tal vez un confuso Ron.

También la clase de DCAO pasó bastante rápido, a pesar de que era una asignatura de dos horas, pero el ambiente navideño parecía aligerar todo.

Así pasaba el día, bastante rápido, pero Hermione no prestaba mucha atención, parecía algo distante a todo lo que ocurría.

Llegó la última clase, nada más que Pociones, clase que compartían con los alumnos de Slytherin.

Respiró profundamente mientras se acercaban a la mazmorra donde se impartía la clase, esforzándose por relajarse.

La clase inició, el profesor Slughorn estaba muy alegre por las fiestas Navideñas y decidió ponerles una poción más o menos sencilla. Se paseaba entre los alumnos, elogiando algunas pociones y dando consejos sobre otras.

Hermione preparaba su poción, sonriendo débilmente de vez en cuando al profesor, cuando este elogiaba su trabajo.

-Ahora es tiempo que vayan por los últimos ingredientes-dijo el profesor, faltando ya un cuarto de hora para el fin de la clase.- Recuerden que un espacio ordenado es el mejor sitio para un elaborador de pociones.

Los alumnos se levantaron y se acercaron a los armarios donde se guardaban los ingredientes.

Hermione esperaba pacientemente su turno con los demás, finalmente le tocó, al mismo tiempo que a Draco.

La cercanía era incómoda y dolorosa para los dos, pero ninguno lo mostró.

Ella no pudo evitar el voltear a verlo por unos breves momentos, viendo como él estaba concentrado buscando los ingredientes correctos. Sintiendo su mirada, él también volteó a verla, pero ella ya se encontraba eligiendo sus ingredientes y alejándose.

Sus sentimientos eran confusos, sentía furia pero a la vez dolor. Tomó asiento al lado de Harry, vaciando con mano temblorosa los ingredientes restantes a la pócima.

¿Cómo podía la situación estar así? ¿Cómo? No hablaban, a penas si se atrevían a dirigirse miradas. Era una actitud infantil, seguramente, pero lastimaba bastante.

Hermione tragó saliva, al sentir como el nudo volvía a formarse, con mayor intensidad. No debía de llorar, no en plena clase, frente a todos.

-¡Tiempo!-anunció el profesor, y empezó a realizar el habitual chequeo, agitando unas cuantas pociones, olfateando otras…

Terminó bastante rápido y finalmente los dejo irse. Los alumnos guardaban sus cosas y se dirigían ya a la salida.

En un arrebato de ira y dolor, Hermione golpeó con fuerza su caldero, derramándose todo su contenido en el suelo. Todos la voltearon a ver, incluyendo al profesor.

-Oh, lo siento-musitó ella, sacando de inmediato su varita y limpiando el desorden.- Lo golpee sin querer con la mochila.

El profesor asintió y a los demás no pareció importarles mucho, porqué salían ya.

Respirando profundamente, caminó junto a Harry y Ron, quienes la miraban aprensivos pero sin comentar nada.

No aguantaba más, no podía, era demasiado.

Se separó de Harry y Ron, al parecer estos no lo notaron o respetaron su decisión, porqué seguían caminando, quizás a la sala de Gryffindor.

Salió a los jardines glaciales, había una leve pero fría brisa, no importaba. Seguramente con tanto frío no saldrían lágrimas, eso era lo que buscaba, no sentir dolor, no más, simplemente dejarse entumecer por el frío.

Caminó hasta encontrarse con una banca de piedra, donde tomó asiento y simplemente se dedicó a observar el nevado entorno.

Dolía tanto, dolía mucho no poder hablar con la persona más importante para ella en esos momentos, estar tan alejada de él, de apenas poder mirarse sin causar más dolor.

Suspiró, se sentía tan frágil y vulnerable, soltó ya lágrimas, sin importarle ya si alguien la veía llorar, todos a veces se sentían tristes ¿No? Lo entenderían.

Así pasaron varios minutos, ella llorando en silencio, llorando todo lo que no había podido días anteriores. Temblaba, no únicamente de frío pero también por el dolor que sentía.

Era un dolor al que no le veía comparación, y eso la frustraba, la molestaba bastante. El día en que se enteró de sus padres…había sido horrible e igual los días subsecuentes, y por supuesto, había dolido mucho, mucho…pero no tanto como esto.

O el ya lejano día en que Ron terminó su relación, sí, había dolido bastante también, no había podido creer que lo suyo terminaría simplemente por una disputa, defendiendo a Harry y Ginny.

¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué?

Recordó el beso que se habían dado, un beso tierno y silencioso, un beso que había significado bastante para ella.

Más lágrimas, pero no importaba, tenía que dejar escapar su dolor de alguna forma.

Se abrazó a sí misma, en un vano intento de calentarse un poco. Lo más sensato sería volver al colegio y al menos tomar una bufanda y unos guantes pero no deseaba moverse, no quería encontrarse con sus amigos y que le empezaran a hacer preguntas.

Sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda, esperaba que no fuera signo de que empezaba a resfriarse, claro qué, no se le ocurrió que podía ser la sensación de una mirada.

De hecho, alguien la estaba viendo desde unas no muy lejanas columnas, cerca del castillo.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba recargado en una de esas columnas, con los brazos cruzados y observando de lejos a Hermione.

No la había seguido, no. Simplemente él también se dirigía a los jardines cuando notó que había alguien sentado en una banca, y ese alguien resultó ser ella.

Encontrándose sin ganas de continuar, se había detenido. No existía la necesidad de ser un genio para saber que estaba llorando, bastantes veces la había visto llorar como para no saber.

Respiró profundamente, creía o estaba seguro, de las razones por las que se encontraba llorando y eso no le agradaba, en absoluto.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir, ella seguía ahí, llorando y llorando. Con este frío hasta se podía enfermar…

Movió la cabeza ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? Lo había prometido, se alejaría de ella, lo haría.

Y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba viéndola ¿Le gustaba torturarse?

No pudo soportarlo más y se encaminó hacía ella en pasos largos, estando en poco tiempo junto a ella. Se quitó sus guantes, inclinándose un poco hacia ella, se los extendió.

Hermione alzó la vista, con la mirada vidriosa, vio a Draco con un semblante serio pero ofreciéndole sus guantes.

Haciendo caso omiso de los guantes, lo abrazó, sollozando esta vez más fuerte.

Draco se quedó estático, ahora la culpa lo embargaba por completo, tragó saliva y empezó a jugar con el cabello de ella, pero luego la abrazó.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasaron de ese modo, ¿Minutos, horas…?

Hermione ya no lloraba, tenía los ojos cerrados, simplemente contentándose con el placer de ese abrazo y tratando de evitar la pregunta ¿Cuánto duraría?

Abrió los ojos, su vista dirigida al congelado lago, otra lágrima resbaló por su rostro, la última.

-Gracias-susurró ella.

-Perdón-fue la respuesta de él.

Se separaron finalmente, Hermione notó que los guantes del chico se encontraban en la nieve, los tomo y se los devolvió, él negó con la cabeza y señaló sus manos, estaban casi moradas del frío y empezaban a doler un poco.

Ella sonrió un poco y se puso los guantes, que a pesar de que estaban algo fríos por haber estado en la nieve, resultaban ser un conforte.

Se hizo otro silencio, sólo roto por los movimientos que ocasionaba el aire al rozar con la flora cercana.

-Y ¿Qué harás para Navidad?-le preguntó Draco como quien comentara del clima.

-No lo sé-admitió Hermione.- Podría ir con los Weasley y Harry pero no estoy segura. Sería algo raro tal vez, pasar las fiestas con ellos en vez de mis padres, sabiendo que ellos no están bien.

-Te distraerías al menos-comentó él.- De todo lo que ha pasado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.- ¿Tú que harás en Navidad?

-Quedarme en Hogwarts-habló con sinceridad.- Será extraño estar en casa, solo, en esta época. Prefiero estar solo aquí que allá.

Ella asintió, resultaba comprensible lo que decía.

-Sabes, yo también prefiero quedarme en Hogwarts.

-No tienes que hacerlo-se apresuró a decir él.- Será mejor si te vas con tus amigos.

-¿Y estar incómoda durante dos semanas? No creo soportarlo.

Draco se quedó callado, viendo la nieve que cubría el suelo, moviéndola con los pies.

Hermione se mordió el labio y volteó a verlo, viendo como parecía concentrado en mover la nieve con los pies.

-Todo esto que ha sucedido, fue por el beso ¿No es así?

Había un tono de tristeza y confusión en su voz, que no le paso desapercibido al chico, aún con la vista fija en la nieve. Después de unos segundos, decidió hablar con la verdad.

-Sí.

Hermione asintió, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque eso no evitó que se formara otro doloroso nudo en su garganta.

-¿Por qué?-alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz.

Draco no sabía que decir, ahora golpeando la nieve con bastante fuerza, gesto que notó Hermione, quien prefirió voltear a ver al lago otra vez.

-Es complicado-habló finalmente, sin emoción alguna.

Ella suspiró, no quería ponerse de nuevo a llorar.

-Será por… ¿Por mi sangre? ¿Por qué soy impura y tú no?

Draco la volteó a ver con una mirada divertida y dejo escapar una risa apagada, carente igualmente de emoción.

-¿Por eso? ¿Crees que es por la sangre? Todos estos años me has demostrado que tú eres mejor que yo, en especial estos últimos meses. Nunca creí que lo diría pero la sangre no es importante.

Hermione se permitió sonreír un poco, era bueno saber que ese no era el motivo pero aún así, todavía no hablaban de lo importante.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Draco se mostraba nuevamente serio y parecía vacilar. Finalmente se puso de pie (a Hermione se le había olvidado que se encontraban sentados en la banca de piedra) y volteó a verla con firmeza.

-Te prometo que hablaremos de eso, pero no aquí, no hoy.

Ella asintió, también seria.

-Te veré pronto-dijo Draco como despedida, alejándose como había venido, con grandes pasos.

Hermione lo vio alejarse, volteó a ver una última vez el lago congelado antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al castillo. Tenía que hablar con sus amigos.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Empezaron los días de vacaciones, Hogwarts se encontraba vacío a excepción de algunos alumnos (entre ellos Draco y Hermione) y también algunos profesores.

El castillo estaba excepcionalmente decorado para las navidades y a pesar de que hubiera pocas personas, se respiraba un ambiente navideño.

Hermione se encontraba sola en su dormitorio, pensando en sus amigos y agradeciendo que se habían tomado bastante bien su decisión, en especial Ron. Tal vez cuando regresaran, empezarían a hablarse nuevamente.

Suspirando un poco, se levantó, tomó un baño y después de arreglarse, decidió salir de la sala común, esta vez con guantes y bufanda a la mano, no quería atrapar algún resfriado.

Llegó al Gran Comedor, en el que las mesas de las diferentes casas estaban orilladas, había muy pocos estudiantes como para utilizarlas.

Sólo había una mesa en el centro, donde incluso estaban los profesores, acompañados por algún que otro estudiante.

Hermione tomó asiento después de saludar a los profesores y empezó a tomar el desayuno con calma, sin tener que preocuparse por clases o deberes.

Minutos después, llegaron otros estudiantes, entre ellos Draco, quien se sentó algo apartado de los demás, como siempre.

El desayuno paso agradablemente entre pequeñas conversaciones y una que otra risa, aunque ni Draco ni Hermione participaron en ellas.

Finalmente, Draco se levantó y dirigió a Hermione una mirada antes de alejarse caminando con tranquilidad.

Hermione no tardó mucho en terminar, así que se levantó y salió caminando, un poco sorprendida al encontrar a Draco recargado en una pared, de brazos cruzados, evidentemente esperándola.

Sonrió al verlo, a pesar de estar vestido de negro, sin uniforme ni nada, se veía bien, bastante bien.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él, notando su mirada.

-Nada-murmuró ella, escondiendo un poco su sonrojo al ver al suelo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Donde sea ¿Los jardines? ¿La biblioteca?

-¿Te parece el Lago?

-Está bien.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, no tenían que preocuparse si alguien los vería o demás, era lo bueno de las vacaciones, Hogwarts estaba vacío, a excepción de unos cuantos.

-¿Traes guantes?-le preguntó Draco, cuando ya caminaban en la nieve.

-Sí, y bufanda.

Draco sonrío un poco y siguieron caminando. Llegaron a la orilla del lago, donde tomaron asiento debajo de un árbol. Afortunadamente ambos traían ropas que los calentarían pero aún así se sentaron muy cerca.

Observaron como la superficie helada del lago brillaba debido a unos cuantos débiles rayos de sol.

Fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a hablar ¿no?

-Estamos hablando-dijo Draco, como si resultara obvio.

Hermione le dio un codazo pero sonrío.

-Hablar sobre ese tema.

-Ah, _ese_ tema.

-Sí, _ese_.

Hubo un inquietante silencio, que Draco para su pesar rompió.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué me evitaste días? Todo fue después de eso y…-Hermione no acabó la frase y se encogió de hombros.

Draco cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, no estaba preparado para responder eso.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-No, esa es la única.

-¿Tú que piensas de eso?

-¿Yo?-ahora, Hermione no había esperado que esa pregunta se la hiciera en esos momentos.

-Sí, tú.

Hermione lo volteó a ver y luego al lago, respirando profundamente.

-Supongo que ya te lo imaginas-murmuró ella, abrazando sus piernas y recargando en sus rodillas la cara.

Él no contestó por lo que siguió hablando.

- Eres una de las personas más importantes y…ahora eres la más importante-dijo ella con la voz ahogada, intentando contener las lágrimas.- Sé que debería de preocuparme por mis padres, y lo hago. Pero…

No quiso terminar, sentía la cara encendida por lo que acababa de decir.

-Ahora tú respóndeme esa pregunta.

-Es complicado.

-Tenemos bastante tiempo, créeme.

-También me importas mucho y eso lo sabes-habló Draco, viendo el lago.

Hermione se quedó callada, esperando el resto de la explicación. Draco parecía titubear, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al ver que su semblante denotaba molestia, una gran molestia, parecía muy enojado.

-Si quieres…-empezó ella, pero fue detenida por una mano.

-Déjame hablar-pidió él, viendo la nieve a su alrededor.

Ella asintió y esperó pacientemente. Después de lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad fueron minutos, habló.

-Porqué tenía miedo-musitó finalmente.- Tenía miedo de lo que sentía por ti.

El corazón de Hermione latía rápidamente, volteó a verlo.

-No quería aceptarlo pero ¿De qué me servía negarlo? Por eso me aleje de ti, porqué creí que así terminaría todo y me equivoque.

Hermione tragó saliva, escuchándolo atentamente.

-Ese día, el día que te observe llorar ahí sentada…-movió la cabeza.- No lo pude soportar más.

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el lago y viendo volar ocasionalmente a algún pájaro, no había ruido alguno.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione, tomando una mano de él.

Él apretó su mano, y ella hubiera podido jurar (aunque no estaba segura, lo veía de reojo), que estaba sonriendo.

* * *


	30. Tensión y Verdades

_Hola!! De nuevo x aquí, trayendo otro capi. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan reviews, ponen la historia en alertas y favoritos ¡1000 gracias! Respondiendo a los reviews:_

_Abril: Sí, era lo mejor para Hermione al no ir a la Madriguera. Sobre la Orden del Fénix y ella...veremos sobre eso. Y Nott, sí, empezara a sufrir jeje Grax x tu review._

_Giselle Lestrange: A mí tmb me gustan los capitulos largos, espero ke asi continuen :D Por supuesto, la sonrisa de Draco...sin comentarios jeje, claro tmb considerando el contexto. Veremos sobre la Orden, el espejo...Sí, me gusta ver a Lucius y Narcisa como una buena pareja, me gusta imaginarlos de ese modo :) Grax x comentar._

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Muchas gracias x dejar review y ntp x lo que pones, me encanta leer lo que escriben. La actitud de Ron empieza a cambiar, ya era hora jeje No podíamos tener a Ron enojado siempre ;)_

_Gabrielle Felton: Gracias x tu review!! Habrá más de Draco y Hermione, lo prometo, más acercamiento. Sobre Blaise, en efecto, tiene unas cuantas ideas en mente pro seran difíciles de poner en efecto, eso lo veremos. _

_Gracias nuevamente por leer la historia. No duden en dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas... Cuidense mucho ¡Hasta el proximo cap!_

**Cap XXX: Tensión y Verdades**

-Entonces ¿Todo este tiempo ellos lo supieron?-preguntó Draco, cruzado de brazos, recargado en una estantería.

-No lo sé-susurró ella, viendo los pedazos de pergamino despedazados y quemados que se encontraban en la mesa.

Draco volteó a verla y luego fijo la vista en el suelo lleno de polvo.

-Fue cruel ¿No es así? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? ¿Cómo?-murmuraba ella, subiendo el tono de voz.- Tan simple que me explicaran, que me dijeran…

-Supongo que tuvieron sus razones-comentó el chico, sin estar seguro de qué pensar.

-Mentir sobre ellos… ¿Tú como te sentirías si a ti te hubieran hecho esto?

-No diferente a como te sientes tú, tenlo por seguro.

Hermione cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas de rabia y dolor que deseaban salir, esta situación no merecía lágrimas, no.

-Este día ha sido demasiado-constató ella.- De los peores días que he tenido, no es justo.

-No has sido la única ¿sabes?

.

.

.

.

.

Las vacaciones de Navidad fueron sin lugar a duda, de los mejores días que últimamente habían pasado Draco y Hermione. Como el castillo estaba bastante solitario, no tenían que preocuparse por ser vistos, así que pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos.

La mayor parte de las veces se encontraban en los jardines, era grandioso caminar en la nieve y sentir la brisa. Otras ocasiones se adentraban al bosque prohibido y se sentaban en el lugar donde se encontraban las rosas negras y platicaban de muchas cosas.

Rara vez se encontraban en el interior del castillo, un par de veces llegaron inclusive a visitar Hogsmeade, no lugares concurridos pero también interesantes.

Pero finalmente llegó el día en que las clases se reanudaron.

A pesar de que el invierno todavía se encontraba dominante, el cielo se encontraba bastante despejado, al menos eso era lo que mostraba el techo del Gran Comedor.

Hermione lo veía sin poder creerlo, los últimos días habían estado bastante nublados, era bueno que se vieran unos cuantos rayos de sol.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?-preguntó Harry, cuando tomo asiento junto a ella, acompañado de Ron y Ginny.

-No estuvieron mal-aseguró ella, esbozando una sonrisa y esforzándose para que no se ampliara más, no quería preguntas ¿verdad?

-Qué bueno que la hayas pasado bien-comentó Ginny, sirviéndose fruta en su plato.- Todos te extrañamos.

-Sí, debiste de haber escuchado a nuestra madre-intervino Ron.- Nos dio una regañida por haberte dejado en Hogwarts.

-Muchas gracias por los regalos que enviaron, fueron geniales. Su madre sigue siendo excelente cocinera como he podido apreciar.

Sus amigos sonrieron.

-¿Les llegaron los míos?

Harry extendió su muñeca izquierda, mostrando el reloj de plata que su amiga le había regalado. Ron hizo lo mismo que él, enseñando otro reloj y Ginny mostró una cadena de plata con la figurilla de un caballo, el mismo animal que su patronus.

Hermione sonrió más.

-Bueno ¿Ustedes que hicieron en la Madriguera?

-Jugar Quidditch-respondió Ron, tomando grandes bocados de salchichas fritas.

-Así es-afirmó Ginny.- No queremos dejarnos ganar la copa, Ravenclaw es quien podría ganarla si derrota a Slytherin ¿no?

-Slytherin creo que juega dentro de tres semanas ¿no?-preguntó Ron.

-No estoy segura ¿Harry?

-¿Decías Ginny?-preguntó el interpelado, al parecer no estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

-¿Cuándo juega Ravenclaw contra Slytherin?

-Ah, dentro de tres semanas-contestó Harry con un aíre distraído, que no le paso indiferente a ninguno de los presentes en la mesa.

Ron y Ginny parecieron ignorarlo y Hermione prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

-¿Estuvieron jugando Quidditch todo el tiempo?

-No, también nos dimos una vuelta por la tienda de Fred y George-dijo Ron.- Han estado sacando productos navideños.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Están lo que ellos llaman "Regalos Sorpresa"-comentó Ginny.- Ya te imaginaras, el regalo todo envuelto con signos navideños y demás, pero el regalo acaba siendo una completa tontería.

-Al menos que tengas suerte-intervino Ron.

-Exacto, una enorme caja resultó tener una pluma rota-se explicó Ginny.- Otras cajas tienen insectos con diminutos moños en ellos y cosas así. Los regalos más decentes contienen un chocolate o algún dulce salta clases.

-Y supongo que se están vendiendo bastante bien-supuso Hermione, recordando aquella lejana vez en la que visitó la tienda, rebosante de clientes.

-¡Es lo absurdo!-musitó Ron.- Son una completa tontería y se están haciendo ricos.

-La gente los encuentra graciosos, no te esperas lo qué encuentras-decía su hermana.- Son bastante engañosas esas envolturas brillantes.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

El desayuno terminó, por lo qué Ginny se despidió de ellos.

-Nos toca transformaciones ¿no?-dijo Ron, estirándose un poco.

Hermione asintió, era bueno que volvieran a hablar ella y Ron. Ojala estos buenos términos duraran bastante.

Se puso de pie, Ron la imitó. Harry seguía sentado, con la mirada en la mesa, bastante pensativo.

-Harry, es hora de ir a clase-le recordó.- Tenemos transformaciones.

-Sí, vamos-contestó él, poniéndose de pie, tomando su mochila y siguiendo a sus amigos.

La caminata al aula de transformaciones fue silenciosa, a Hermione le recordó el último día de clase, había sido igual.

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba más seria de lo habitual pero no menos severa, regañó a unos cuantos alumnos de Hufflepuff por estar hablando.

Finalmente la clase acabó, no sin mandarles varios deberes, entre ellos practicar el hechizo visto ese día y contestar unas preguntas.

-Esos babosos de Hufflepuff tenían que provocarla-se quejaba Ron, de camino a la clase de DCAO.- Con practicar el hechizo era suficiente para un par de horas.

-Una hora-argumentó Hermione, ella no había tenido tanto problema como los demás, pero tenía que admitir que era bastante complejo.

Subieron las escaleras para el piso donde se encontraba la siguiente clase, había varios estudiantes que salían de otras clases.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Harry con un semblante serio que a Hermione no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Harry ¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó finalmente, mientras esperaban como siempre a que los otros estudiantes desalojaran el aula.- Has estado muy callado.

Ron le dio un codazo, y después de un breve intercambio de miradas, contestó.- No, simplemente estoy cansado, es todo.

Hermione no estaba convencida pero no hubo tiempo de discutir, de inmediato empezó el caos que resultaba cuando los alumnos intentaban hacerse paso, algunos para entrar y otros para salir.

Algunos estudiantes se golpeaban entre ellos, no a propósito, claro.

-Fíjate por donde caminas Potter-dijo Draco, cuando estos dos se encontraron sin querer.

Hermione volteó a verlo, preocupada de que la cosa pudiera empeorar, pero él ya se alejaba, seguido por sus amigos.

Harry no hizo comentario alguno y entró al aula, seguido por unos perplejos Ron y Hermione.

La clase no tardó en empezar.

-Hoy aprenderán las mejores defensas contra los Inferi-comenzó a explicar el auror que les daba clase.- Son muy pocas y generalmente sólo sirven para mantenerlos a raya, rara vez se les puede destruir.

Había silencio absoluto, ningún estudiante hablaba, atentos a la explicación.

-El fuego es su principal arma contra ellos-continuó hablando el auror.- Por lo que hoy veremos que clase de fuego podrían servir.

Así fue el resto de la clase, con explicaciones y demostraciones de los pocos tipos de fuego que podrían ayudar en semejante situación.

-Bueno, es lo más interesante que hemos visto en todo el año-comentó Ron, mientras se dirigían a los invernaderos para su última clase antes de la comida.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir, Harry contestó con un "Supongo".

Herbología estuvo bastante bien, siempre se llegaba a disfrutar esa materia. Llegó la hora libre y luego la comida también.

El Gran Comedor rebosaba de deliciosos olores que hacían agua la boca, sobretodo después de las clases.

Draco Malfoy tomó asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, acompañado por Crabbe, Goyle y Nott.

-Las vacaciones fueron aburridas-decía Nott, mientras ponía en su plato comida.- No había mucho qué hacer.

-Me sorprende oírte decir eso-comentó Draco, con una fría sonrisa.- Creía que tenías muchas cosas pendientes.

Nott lo fulminó con la mirada, Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban concentrados en la comida, por supuesto.

-Supongo que fue interesante recorrer todo el castillo ¿No Draco? Cuenta ¿Qué cosas encontraste?

-No tienes idea-murmuró este.

Theodore Nott dejo escapar una risa nada agradable.

-Ya lo creo.

Siguieron comiendo, no había mucho de qué conversar.

-Dime Draco ¿Algún avance con lo de tu madre?

Draco empuño con más fuerza los cubiertos y se obligó a responder.

-No, gracias por preguntar-replicó con tono cortante y mezcla de sarcasmo.

-Nott tiene un humor peculiar ¿No es así?

Theodore y Draco voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, no era posible qué se encontrara en Hogwarts.

-Zabini ¿Qué haces aquí?-habló primero Nott, dejando entrever su sorpresa al verlo.

-Tú dirás-respondió el aludido.- ¿Qué hay?-saludó a los demás, quienes le respondieron el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Crabbe y Goyle estaban estupefactos al verlo, intercambiando miradas y volteando a ver a Nott, quien parecía algo incómodo y a la vez sorprendido. Draco también se encontraba sorprendido, pero no lo dejo ver fácilmente.

-Decidiste no dejar la escuela entonces-fue su comentario.

Zabini soltó una risa apagada mientras tomaba asiento y se servía de inmediato comida.

-Tenía asuntos que atender-fue su respuesta.

-Dinos Blaise ¿Qué asuntos?-preguntó Nott, mostrando una no muy agradable sonrisa.

-Tenía qué ver a ciertas personas y arreglar unos cuantos pendientes-respondió sin dejarse intimidar el chico.- Relacionado por supuesto con Quién-tú-sabes.

Crabbe y Goyle no dejaban de ver a Nott, quien estaba algo extrañado ante lo tranquilo que se encontraba el chico. ¿Por qué habría regresado a Hogwarts? Ambos sabían que al primero le encantaría divulgar, sobretodo a Malfoy, lo hecho por Blaise.

-Pero dime tú Theodore-habló Blaise, bastante relajado.- ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones?

Nott fulminó con la mirada al chico antes de responder.- Aburridas.

-Supongo que el tener miedo ya ha de ser algo tan cotidiano para ti que se vuelve tedioso-dijo él con simpleza.- Creía que tenías cosas pendientes.

Draco volteó a ver a Blaise y luego a Theodore, esperando a que este último dijera algo.

-Nada que te concierne-habló finalmente.- O puede que sí, pensándolo bien.

-Sí, piénsalo bien-murmuró el chico.

Después de este breve intercambio de extrañas frases o vagos intentos de provocación, siguieron comiendo en silencio.

-Es probable que Quien-ustedes-saben realicé una reunión en unos cuantos días-informó Blaise a Theodore y Draco, cuando se encaminaban hacía pociones.

Nott no comentó nada pero Draco sí.

-¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en invocar una? No me digas que celebra la navidad.

Zabini y Nott lo voltearon a ver, era bastante raro que Draco mostrara semejante falta de respeto por el Señor Tenebroso.

-No-negó Zabini.- Pero desea ver los avances en las misiones que ha asignado a sus mortífagos o en otros casos, misiones completadas.

-¿Qué clase de misiones?-preguntó él, mientras bajaban unas escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

-Sabes que no podemos hablar de ellas.

-Y supongo que conoces los sinónimos ¿no?

Zabini se encogió de hombros.- Asesinatos, desapariciones…conseguir objetos.

Nott estaba volteando a ver a Zabini ya ceñudo ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Porqué él también tenía información bastante valiosa que podía difundir.

Llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra y la abrieron, los estudiantes voltearon a verlos. Bien, bien, habían llegado tarde.

-Caballeros ¿Saben qué hora es?-preguntó Slughorn, acercándose a ellos.

-Ha sido mi culpa profesor-habló Zabini.- Vera, acabo de regresar a la escuela y mis amigos decidieron esperarme.

-¡Zabini! Hace mucho que no te veía ¿Dónde estabas?

-Hubo contratiempos en casa señor-le informó.- Y por ello tuve que dejar la escuela unas cuantas semanas.

-Oh, bueno. ¡La amistad y la familia son primero!-dijo Slughorn.- Pasen, pasen ¡Todavía no hemos empezado!

Entraron a la mazmorra, Zabini con una amplia sonrisa seguido por Draco y Theodore, a veces ser de los favoritos de Slughorn tenía sus ventajas.

La clase pasó sin nada más interesante, Slughorn dio una breve explicación de la poción que prepararían ese día, sus efectos y los puso a realizarla, nada fuera de este mundo.

Terminaron y los estudiantes salieron precipitadamente de la mazmorra, algunos para ir a otras clases o empezar a realizar las tareas que ya tenían.

-Hermione, espera-la llamó Harry, cuando ella empezó a apretar el paso.

-¿Qué cosa Harry? Recuerda que tengo Runas Antiguas.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo él, acercándose a ella y con Ron pisándole los talones.

-Pero no ahora-decía ella, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, pues el aula quedaba bastante alejada de las mazmorras.- Llegaré tarde.

-Está bien ¿Te parece en la cena?

-De acuerdo, ahí nos veremos-se despidió ella, caminando hacia otro pasillo, haciéndose paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que iba en dirección contraria a ella.

Harry y Ron la vieron alejarse, el primero con el semblante serio y el segundo con un semblante que mostraba inconformidad.

-Harry, ella se enojara con nosotros-comentó Ron, mientras caminaban hacía la sala común.- Sobretodo contigo.

-Tiene que saberlo Ron ¿O se lo ocultaremos más tiempo?

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos, ni tú, Ginny o yo-argumentó.- No tenemos la culpa.

-Sabes que lo descubrirá de algún modo, se enojara más si no somos nosotros quienes le decimos.

-Es probable-aceptó Ron, antes de pronunciar la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

En otra sala común, específicamente la de Slytherin, había también varias conversaciones, y algunas igualmente serias.

-¿Qué crees que juegas al volver a Hogwarts, Zabini?-preguntó Nott, parado cerca de una ventana.

Él y Zabini se encontraban en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-Asegurándome que no hagas tonterías.

Nott soltó una risa despectiva ante lo dicho y lo volteó a ver con burla.

-¿Yo haciendo tonterías? Mira quien lo dice ¡Tú eres el tonto al volver! Sabes de antemano que puedo decirle a Draco la verdad en cualquier momento.

-Es cierto-admitió.- Probablemente empezara a sospechar, sabe que lo hizo un mortífago, pero…no te conviene.

Theodore se le quedo viendo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué me conviene? En cualquiera de estos días puedo decirle la verdad, que quien él considera o quizás consideraba su mejor amigo, mató a su madre.

El otro chico no se dejo intimidar tan fácil.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero que pasó con su pequeño trato?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Cosas que uno escucha-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.- Supongo que ya te consideras hombre muerto ¿no?

-¡No seas estúpido! Claro que no.

-Aja, es verdad lo que dije antes. El señor tenebroso planea una reunión para estos días y creo que te encantaría hacer tu gran número ¿no? Presentar el espejo.

Nott se encontraba cada vez más furioso y a la vez desesperado. Si era cierto lo que Zabini decía, quedaba poco tiempo.

-Draco no consiguió nada de utilidad-dijo por fin.- Por eso cree que esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Zabini sonrío un poco, era de su conocimiento que Draco sabía bastantes cosas del espejo, así que ¿No se las había revelado a Nott?

-Bueno, creo que ninguno de nosotros tiene tendencias suicidas-musitó él, sonriendo con satisfacción ante las miradas del chico.

-Métete en tus asuntos Blaise.

-Una respuesta muy original-comentó con sarcasmo.- Sabías desde el principio que no podrías con esto tú solo y pediste ayuda ¿No es así?

Nott seguía sin responder y prefirió fijar la vista en los terrenos del colegio aún con nieve.

-Sé que no me equivoco Theodore-siguió hablando.- Tan desesperado estabas por mostrar tu valor ante el Señor Tenebroso que no dudaste en conseguir ese espejo.

Ni un murmullo.

-Tu padre ha caído en desgracia con el Señor Tenebroso y no vacilaste en hacer lo necesario para que regresara su honor.

-¡No hables de cosas que no entiendes!

-¡Cosas que no entiendo! Sé perfectamente lo que es el querer buscar el poder y la valía ¡Todos lo sabemos, absolutamente todos!

-¡Cállate! No tienes ni idea-susurró con ira, volteándolo a ver.- No hables de lo que no sabes.

-¿No sé? Por favor Theodore, todos sabemos que quien-tú-sabes mató a tu madre como castigo a tu padre hace años.

Nott hizo un movimiento con su varita que Zabini no tardó en repeler.

-Y todos también sabemos hechizos no verbales-añadió este último.

Finalmente, Nott dijo las palabras que Zabini esperaba escuchar:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ni una palabra de mi misión de ahora en adelante-empezó a decir, paseándose por el dormitorio.- Puedo decirte ciertas cosas del espejo.

Theodore soltó una risa despectiva.

-¿Tú? ¿Decirme algo del espejo? Sé más cosas del espejo que antes no conocía, no creo que puedas hablarme más de él de lo que ya hizo Malfoy.

-¿Entonces sí te habló de el?

-Por supuesto, pero eran tonterías, nada que me sirviera. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue darme un nombre.

-Dime el nombre y posiblemente pueda ayudarte.

-¿A cambio de mi silencio, Blaise? No estoy muy seguro ¿Desde cuando estás tan deseoso de prestar ayuda?

-Dime el maldito nombre. ¡Dímelo!

-Prefiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta Zabini-masculló Nott, acercándose rápidamente a la puerta del dormitorio.- Tendrás que usar algo mejor que el espejo.

Con una última mirada de odio y a la vez burla, cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a un pensativo Slytherin en el dormitorio.

"De acuerdo, va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé" reconoció Zabini, sentándose en su cama y tomando su mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo, sería mejor que empezara los deberes, no deseaba otro sermón de McGonagall como el del presente día.

_-¿Se puede saber el honor de su presencia, joven Blaise?-había preguntado la bruja, cuando se acercaba caminando a las rejas del colegio, cerca de Hogsmeade, donde se encontraba él esperando, después de que el Autobús Noctámbulo lo dejara._

_-Tengo una carta de mi madre donde se explica toda la situación-respondió con suma tranquilidad._

_-¿En serio? Me gustara verla-musitó ella, abriendo las rejas mediante la varita y haciéndolo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.- Ni una explicación del porqué dejaste el colegio._

_-Todo viene en la carta._

_-Eso espero ¡No entiendo como pudiste salir! Las entradas y salidas de Hogwarts están bastante bien vigiladas._

_-Tuve suerte-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada ceñuda de la bruja._

_-¡Estás castigado! Nunca un alumno había osado hacer semejante cosa ¡Escapar del colegio!_

_-Debí de haberle informado…_

_-¡Por supuesto que debiste haberme informado! Con la actual situación, es bastante peligroso andar por ahí…_

_-Soy un adulto técnicamente profesora McGonagall-le recordó, mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo.- Ya tengo diecisiete años._

_-Pues te comportas como un niño ¡Sí, Blaise! Me oíste bien, como un niño-siguió hablando con severidad.- Dudo mucho que un alumno de primer año cometiera semejante falta._

_Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y se mantuvo en silencio, dejando a la profesora recordándole el reglamento del colegio, los peligros del exterior (ante esto, había disimulado una sonrisa), las responsabilidades de un adulto y más bla, bla, bla._

Movió la cabeza, mejor hacía los deberes. Quien sabe cuando le pondrían su castigo o le dijeran cuanto sería la duración del mismo, podía ser una tarde al resto de los días que quedaban en el castillo.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Llegó la cena, para alivio de la mayoría de los estudiantes, el primer día de clases finalmente había acabado, aunque seguramente después de cenar habría que hacer deberes.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, seguida de cerca por sus amigos, todos con un semblante serio que no le agradó en absoluto. ¿Qué le dirían? ¿De que hablarían?

Empezó a llenar su plato con ensalada, observando de vez en cuando a sus amigos, que se apresuraron también a llenar sus respectivos platos. ¡Hasta Ginny estaba seria! Esto no le gustaba, para nada.

-Bueno ¿De qué vamos a hablar?-habló ella, esforzándose por sonreír y viendo a cada uno de ellos.

Se voltearon a ver entre ellos, finalmente fue Ginny quien empezó a hablar.

-Es sobre tus padres Hermione.

La forzada sonrisa que había logrado se evaporó de inmediato ¿Sus padres? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso los habían encontrado? ¿Acaso estaban, estaban…muertos?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la mesa.

Nuevamente, se veían entre ellos. Ella empezó a respirar agitadamente ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿¡Qué?!

Sus amigos le volvieron a prestar atención, Harry era ahora quien hablaba.

-Sabemos de tus padres.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo están? ¿Quién se enteró?-dijo todo esto muy rápido, esperando ansiosa las respuestas.

-Nosotros no sabíamos nada hasta que llegamos a la madriguera-dijo Harry.- Te hubiéramos avisado antes pero…

-Fue complicado-intervino Ron, sin mirarla.- La orden tuvo que explicarnos varias cosas.

-Así es, ya sabes que no pueden comunicarse con nosotros fácilmente cuando estamos aquí, en Hogwarts-comentó Ginny.- Se pueden interferir los medios.

-Sí, sí ¡Eso lo entiendo!-dijo exasperada Hermione.- Pero ¿Qué saben de mis padres?

-Ellos están bien-le aseguró Harry.

-¿Cómo lo saben? ¿La orden los rescató de los mortífagos?

-No estaban secuestrados por los mortífagos-dijo Ginny con cautela, mirándola con seriedad.

Hermione no entendía ¿No habían sido secuestrado por mortífagos? Draco le había dicho que aquel lejano y terrible día, los mortífagos habían secuestrado a varios muggles, y todo apuntaba a que sus padres habían sido parte de las víctimas. El Profeta había hecho listas de las familias que vivían en aquella calle, y su familia, había estado marcada como desaparecida.

-No entiendo-susurró.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, bastante incómodo porque Harry, Ginny y Ron no cesaban de mirarse y luego voltearla a ver.

-Hermione, esto va a ser difícil-explicó Harry.- Y tienes todo el derecho de…

-¿Difícil? Mis padres están bien ¡Lo acabas de decir!

Harry se calló y volteó a ver a Ginny y Ron, buscando apoyo.

-Lo que sucedió en Dartford, con los mortífagos…-Ginny hablaba, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- La orden cree que pudo haber sido por tus padres.

-Pero, pero… ¡Ellos están bien! ¿No? Lo dijo Harry ¡Lo dijo!-seguía insistiendo, levantando la voz y haciendo que unos cuantos la voltearan a ver, pero no le importaba.

-Sabes que Voldemort va tras mí ¿No es así?-habló Harry.- Y como en años pasados ya hemos visto, las personas cercanas a mí están en peligro.

Hermione asintió.

-Antes de que ocurriera lo de Dartford…

-¿Sucedió algo más?-preguntó asustada.

Harry negó y siguió hablando.

-La orden se llevó a tus padres-dijo finalmente.- Ellos ni siquiera estuvieron presentes cuando ocurrió lo de Dartford.

-¿La orden se los llevó?-preguntó quedamente.- ¿Fue la orden del fénix?

Esto último lo había dicho en tono de voz bastante alto, pero no sólo eso, también denotaba la ira que empezaba a sentir.

Todo este tiempo, todos estos meses, todos esos días ¿Habían sido por nada? Lo que acababan de decirle no podía ser cierto.

-Es broma ¿No es así?-preguntó con severidad.- De acuerdo, son buenos actores. ¿Qué es lo que saben realmente de mis padres?

Las miradas que intercambiaron esta vez eran de aprensión y nerviosismo.

-Hermione, es verdad-dijo Ginny.- La orden se llevó a tus padres, pues preveían que algo como lo de Dartford pudiera pasar. Los mortífagos saben de tu amistad con Harry y de que…bueno, eres de padres muggles.

Hermione asintió, apretando fuertemente los labios y volteándolos a ver, a cada uno de ellos con ira.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Por qué?-preguntó ella, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

-No teníamos idea-aseguró Harry.- Hermione, en ninguna de las cartas que recibí…

-¿O será que aún no confían en mí? ¿Es eso?-no se había dado cuenta que se había puesto de pie, y varios estudiantes estaban volteando a verlos.

-Hermione ¡Por supuesto que confiamos en ti!-se apresuró a decir Ginny.- Lo de antes fue sólo una pelea.

-¿En serio? ¿Sólo eso? Fueron días ¡Semanas! Y como yo no puedo hablar con ustedes como les gustaría, no había necesidad de decirme sobre mis padres ¿No es así?

-Quisimos avisarte desde que supimos-intervino Ron.- Pero la orden no nos dejaba ¡Ya sabes como se ponen con eso de comunicarse!

-Se suponen que son mis amigos ¡Tenían que decirme!

Varias mesas estaban murmurando y señalando a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry Potter y una de sus amigas estaban peleándose o eso parecía. Slytherin no era la excepción.

-¿Ya vieron? Nuevamente hay drama en Gryffindor-dijo Nott, señalando los asientos donde se encontraba todo el barullo.

Draco levantó la vista y observó la dirección que apuntaba, sí, Harry Potter y compañía discutían a gritos, aunque cierta persona era la que estaba gritando.

-¡¿Saben lo que sufrí por no saber de mis padres?! ¡¿Lo saben?! ¡No! Y ustedes no veían la urgencia de decirme algo ¿Verdad? Claro que las cosas hubieran cambiado si les hubiera ayudado con sus tareas y todo eso ¿No es así?

-Hermione ¡No sabíamos!-decía Ginny.- Nunca supimos mientras estuvimos aquí.

-Sí, claro. ¡No confiaban en mí! ¡Es obvio! Y todavía es así.

No dijo más y se marchó furiosa del Gran Comedor, la mayoría de los estudiantes siguiéndola con la mirada, mientras Harry y sus amigos se miraban con preocupación.

Finalmente, poco a poco todos volvieron a sus asuntos, y hubo el ruido de las conversaciones de siempre, aunque sin gritos.

La profesora McGonagall estaba bajando las escaleras de la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores y se dirigió presurosa a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Malfoy ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Nott, cuando este de improviso se levantó de su asiento.

-Deberes-masculló él, alejándose con rapidez.

Aún en su mente rondaban los gritos de Hermione, unos gritos llenos de ira. Nunca la había visto tan enojada.

Era bastante probable que ella se encontrara en su sala común, pero había la posibilidad de que estuviera en la biblioteca. Sus amigos podían seguirla a la sala pero sería raro si fueran a la biblioteca.

No tardó en llegar, la bibliotecaria apenas levantó la vista de lo que estaba redactando cuando entró con rapidez. Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, abrió la puerta de la sección oscura y entró.

Sus pasos no hicieron ningún ruido, se sorprendió un poco al ver que en efecto, se encontraba donde siempre. No estaba llorando, estaba escribiendo fervientemente en un pergamino, extraño momento para hacer deberes.

-¿Hermione?

Ella volteó a verlo, parecía bastante enojada pero al ver que era él, se relajó un poco.

-Supongo que oíste todo ¿No?-constató ella, volviendo a prestar atención al pergamino.

-Sí, todo el colegio se enteró.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir. Respiró profundamente y siguió escribiendo.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada con ellos?

-Oíste ¿No es así?

-Sólo lo último.

-Es sobre mis padres-dijo ella, evitando su mirada.- Ellos sabían.

-¿Tus padres? Creía que…bueno, era probable que estuvieran secuestrados.

-Sí ¡Era lo más probable! Y en cambio, resultó ser lo contrario.

Draco frunció la frente, pero espero a que ella continuara.

-La orden, la orden del fénix se los llevó ¡Y todo este tiempo!-golpeó involuntariamente con su varita al pergamino, este no tardó en incendiarse.

Ambos observaron impasibles como se quemaba lentamente, quemándose primero las orillas, para que finalmente quedaran unos cuantos pedazos chamuscados y cenizas.

-Entonces ¿Todo este tiempo ellos lo supieron?-preguntó Draco, cruzado de brazos, recargado en una estantería.

-No lo sé-susurró ella, viendo los pedazos de pergamino despedazados y quemados que se encontraban en la mesa.

Draco volteó a verla y luego fijo la vista en el suelo lleno de polvo.

-Fue cruel ¿No es así? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? ¿Cómo?-murmuraba ella, subiendo el tono de voz.- Tan simple que me explicaran, que me dijeran…

-Supongo que tuvieron sus razones-comentó el chico, sin estar seguro de qué pensar.

-Mentir sobre ellos… ¿Tú como te sentirías si a ti te hubieran hecho esto?

-No diferente a como te sientes tú, tenlo por seguro.

Hermione cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas de rabia y dolor que deseaban salir, esta situación no merecía lágrimas, no.

-Este día ha sido demasiado-constató ella.- De los peores días que he tenido, no es justo.

-No has sido la única ¿sabes?

Ella volteó a verlo.

-¿También algo malo te sucedió?

-Nott no ha dejado de fastidiar, Zabini regresó…

-Creí que había abandonado la escuela-comentó ella.- Las últimas semanas antes de las vacaciones, él ya no estaba.

-Sí, me lo encontré en el funeral de mi madre.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabes de tus padres-dijo él, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.- Ese es el lado bueno ¿No?

Ella asintió. Draco se acercó y tomo asiento junto a ella, tomando uno de los pedazos quemados de pergamino que quedaban.

Le empezó a dar vuelta entre sus dedos, observándolo con concentración, al menos eso aparentaba.

-¿Draco?-Hermione le tomó la mano, dejando caer el pergamino.

Él la volteó a ver, tomando también su mano.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó ella, en su voz ya no había ningún signo de enfado, sólo preocupación, preocupación por él.

-El espejo-murmuró quedamente, sin querer mirarla.

-¿Sucede algo con el?

Él negó y se levantó, soltando su mano.

-Nos veremos luego-se despidió, dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

Hermione no perdió tiempo, se puso de pie y lo siguió, a tiempo de alcanzarlo antes de que saliera de la sección oscura.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mis problemas.

-Tus problemas son mis problemas-afirmó ella.

Él la volteó a ver, los ojos un poco más abiertos que lo normal, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura.

-No debería de ser así-dijo él, intentando avanzar, pero ella no se movió de la puerta.

-Me importas mucho, lo sabes-murmuró ella.- Y no me gusta verte así.

-Déjalo así, no importa-dijo con una forzada sequedad, intentando quitarla de en medio.

-Por supuesto que nos importa-arguyó ella.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con el espejo, Draco?

Él negó y de nuevo intento apartarla, pero Hermione no cedía.

-No quiero hechizarte, quítate por favor-murmuró él, sacando su varita mágica del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿En verdad lo harías?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Draco la observó y bajó su varita. No, no podía hacerlo. Y si lo hiciera…no, simplemente no podía concebir la idea.

Hermione vio como la varita que hace momentos la apuntaba, ahora bajaba y volvía a un bolsillo del pantalón. Volteó a ver a Draco, se encontraba bastante serio y a la vez ¿Avergonzado? Eso parecía, porqué evitaba su mirada.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó, volteó a ver su cara, pero él no quitaba la vista del suelo. Mordiéndose brevemente el labio, se acercó más, cerró los ojos y lo beso.

Al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero la sorpresa no duró mucho porqué también pronto él se encontraba besándola y acercándola más a él.

Estaban muy cerca, podían sentir el calor del cuerpo de la otra persona, pero el beso seguía.

Hermione ya había acomodado mejor los brazos en el cuello de Draco y él tenía sus manos en sus caderas. Empezaba a faltar el aire pero eso no importaba, ellos seguían besándose con intensidad.

Si eso era posible, se acercaron aún más. Pero finalmente tuvieron que separarse un poco para tomar aire. Se miraron a los ojos, quizás sorprendidos de ese no tan inocente beso.

-Además de sabelotodo, perfecta besando-comentó Draco con una sonrisita burlona.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco pero también sonrío.

Se separaron completamente, ambos sonriéndose.

-Buenas noches-dijo ella, acercándose a él y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Volvió a sonreírle y abrió la puerta, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca, sin poder disimular la amplia sonrisa.

Seguramente todos quien la vieran pensarían que sufría de algún trastorno de personalidad, gritando furiosamente a sus amigos en el Gran Comedor para luego llegar a su sala común con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero es que ese beso…sin lugar a dudas era el mejor beso que jamás había recibido o mejor dicho dado. ¿Cuándo volverían a besarse de ese modo?

"De acuerdo ¡Basta! No debo de pensar eso" se decía ella, intentando inútilmente borrar la sonrisa, ni siquiera podía hacerla más pequeña.

Pronunció la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, quien se le quedo viendo con curiosidad pero la dejo pasar. No se fijo en los estudiantes que se encontraban en la sala, lo que menos necesitaba era encontrarse con sus amigos.

Subió casi corriendo las escaleras a su dormitorio, que afortunadamente se encontraba vacío, cerró la puerta fuertemente y llegó a su cama. Se sentó en ella, intentando tranquilizarse pero ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Se quedó observando la ventana bastante tiempo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Pasaron unos cuantos días, Hermione ya hablaba un poco con Harry, Ginny y Ron, pero no se le había pasado del todo el enfado. Aún había comidas o cenas en las que ella no decía ni una palabra, inclusive mientras iban de camino a clase, Harry y Ron eran los únicos que conversaban.

Se le hacía tan injusto, tan cruel…y esta inconformidad no sólo era con sus amigos sino también con la Orden del Fénix. La próxima vez que viera a algún miembro, tendría unas cuantas palabras con esa persona. ¿Sabían lo que había pasado? No, nadie lo sabía, nadie podía haber sentido esa clase de dolor, nadie.

A excepción de una persona, alguien que todos estos meses de tortura había estado con ella y sí, había sentido lo mismo que ella o incluso peor.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se encontraba viéndolo, desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Era la hora de la comida, no sabía de qué hablaban sus amigos y ni le importaba, no tenía muchas ganas por el momento de conversar con ellos.

Había notado algo en él que la preocupaba, algo diferente. Las últimas veces que se habían visto ya no habían hablado como las otras veces, era ella quien acaparaba la mayor parte de la conversación, él únicamente escuchaba y de vez en cuando respondía o comentaba.

Y ella sabía la razón, era obvio, el espejo de Oesed.

Hermione no había vuelto a preguntar las razones de Draco para querer el espejo, no después de que él había dejado bastante claro que no hablaría del tema.

Pero tenía que saber, de una forma u otra.

Volvió a prestar atención a sus amigos, ya no hablaban. Decidió que era un buen momento para abordar un tema del que no había hablado antes.

-Y bien ¿Dónde se encuentran mis padres?-preguntó de la nada, como si fuera parte de lo que habían estado hablando momentos antes.

-No sabemos-contestó Harry.- Nadie nos dijo.

-¿Nadie?-se extrañó.- Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Necesito saber donde están!

-Ellos están bien Hermione-aseguró Ginny.

-Pero ¿Acaso nadie de la orden se imaginó que yo querría saber donde se encuentran?

-Seguramente sí pero de todos modos no nos hablaron mucho de ello.

-¿¡Por qué no?! Son mis padres.

-Tranquilízate Hermione-le recomendó Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.- No es necesario alzar la voz.

Ella asintió, respirando profundamente y cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

-¿No saben dónde están?-volvió a preguntar, esperando quizás una respuesta diferente.

-Dicen que es información confidencial-comentó Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco, era evidente que ella desaprobaba eso.- Información que sería perjudicial si la conocieran mortífagos.

-Y ¿Ellos creen que ustedes van ir corriendo a decírselos?-dijo ella, poniéndose una mano en la frente.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Hermione había perdido el apetito, lo único que faltaba era que la orden no confiara en ella, menudo problema. Pero tenía derecho a saber ¡Eran sus padres! Ella más que nadie tenía que saber.

Prefirió volver a la actividad anterior, observar a Draco.

Quien sabe por que le gustaba tanto verlo, no podía responder eso, quizás era simplemente por placer o porque a veces le resultaba difícil de creer todo lo que le había sucedido con él.

-Hace unos días, escuche a McGonagall hablar sobre un espejo-susurró Ginny.

-No creo que la profesora sea fanática de mirarse en el espejo-comentó Ron, tratando de ahogar una risa.

Hermione prestó atención a la conversación. ¿Espejos? No muchos platicaban de ellos en charlas ¿O sí?

-Debe de ser el espejo de Oesed ¿Qué otro?-dijo Harry.- Además, Dumbledore me habló de el.

-Claro, en primer año-intervino en la conversación Hermione.

Sus amigos la voltearon a ver, no esperaban que participara en la conversación, una plática que no tenía nada que ver con sus padres.

-Así es-habló Harry, luego de voltear a verla.- Pero también hablamos el año pasado sobre eso.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, Harry había sido algo reservado en cuanto a las clases particulares que había recibido de Dumbledore, sólo había dicho unas cuantas cosas de unos hechizos e información sobre ciertas criaturas, nada muy relevante.

-Entonces ¿Te habló del espejo de Oesed? ¿De verdad?-Hermione no podía creer lo que oía, quizás el espejo era mucho más importante de lo que ella se imaginaba.

-Sí, me habló de sus demás propiedades-respondió Harry en voz baja, asegurándose de que nadie aparte de ellos lo escucharan.- No sólo te muestra lo que más deseas.

Hermione por supuesto, sabía bastante más que sólo eso, pero no era buen momento para revelarlo, además, había prometido que no hablaría con nadie sobre este tema.

-¿Qué otra cosa hace?-preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Dumbledore me explicó que su creador fue un nigromante, por lo que podía tener propiedades…

-Oscuras-completo Hermione, Harry asintiendo.

-¿Nigromancia?-susurró Ginny.- Pero eso es…

-¿Cómo los Inferi?-añadió Ron, también intrigado con lo que estaban hablando.

-No exactamente-dijo Harry, luego volteó a ver a Hermione.- Supongo que tú sabes que es ¿No?

Ella asintió.

-¿Podrías explicarles?

Ella volvió a asentir antes de aclararse la garganta y empezar a hablar.

-Los Inferi son cadáveres reanimados por magia oscura, mientras que la nigromancia, se supone que es el contacto con los muertos.

-¿Hablar con ellos?-preguntó Ron, sin entender del todo.

-Supuestamente, hablar con ellos de forma creo que espiritual y conseguir información.

Ron y Ginny se quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Pero ¿Eso es posible?-preguntó Ginny, nunca había escuchado de magia semejante y no le sorprendía que fuera algo oscuro y siniestro pero ¿En verdad existía?

-No estoy seguro, Dumbledore no quiso hablar mucho de ello-respondió Harry.- Me dijo que era magia muy oscura y a la vez extraña, quien sabe si funcione.

-¿Cómo fue posible que ese espejo fuera creado por un nigromante?-inquirió Ginny.

-Bueno, si te muestra lo que más desea…-Harry no completó la frase, los demás entendieron de inmediato.

En el espejo de Oesed, Harry había visto a sus padres.

-Pero tú no hablaste con ellos ¿No es así, Harry?-dijo Ron.

-No, me hubiera gustado pero no. Sólo los veía.

-Vaya, ¿Creen que la orden sepa eso del espejo?-preguntó Ron.

-Es probable-respondió Ginny.- Cuando escuche a McGonagall hablar de ese espejo, parecía bastante ansiosa por saber algo de el.

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio, cada quien meditando sobre el espejo, un espejo que resultaba ya no tan inocente como parecía.

Entonces, alguien dio un vistazo al reloj y se levantaron de la mesa. Sería mejor que discutieran eso después si no querían llegar tarde a clase.

-Quien fuera a imaginar que ese espejo fuera malo ¿No?-decía Ron, mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras para clase de pociones.- Digo, me veía tan bien como capitán de Quidditch…sin ofender Harry.

El aludido movió la cabeza y antes de poder añadir algo más, entraron a la mazmorra justo a tiempo, cuando Slughorn empezaba a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Harry, amigo mío! ¡Y la señorita Granger! Pasen, pasen-y como era de esperar, Ron fue ignorado, aunque esta vez sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca.

Tomaron sus asientos junto a Ernie McMillan, el único Hufflepuff que tomaba clases de pociones de séptimo año.

-Hoy haremos una poción muy interesante-dijo Slughorn con tono teatral.- Una poción que puede ser de mucha ayuda o una completa desgracia, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Como siempre, todo el grupo prestaba atención a lo que decía, parecía como si la primera clase con él se estuviera repitiendo de cierto modo.

-Haremos una poción ilusoria-explicó, esta vez con un tono más serio.- Las pociones ilusorias tienen sus ventajas y desventajas ¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione no tardó en responder, con una sonrisa.

-Las ilusiones de esta poción pueden ser benignas o desagradables para quien la bebe-habló con claridad.- Eso depende de la finalidad del creador.

-¡Excelente! Veinte puntos para Gryffindor-dijo Slughorn, sonriendo ampliamente.- Como entenderán, semejante poción es muy complicada de hacer.

Los alumnos se movieron incómodos en sus asientos, eso no sonaba nada bien.

-Por lo que dedicaremos una semana completa a realizar esta poción-dijo el profesor, acercándose a su escritorio para tomar asiento.- He decidido que será mejor si realizan esta poción por parejas.

Hubo uno que otro bufido, el grupo ya se esperaba lo que venía.

-Además, será interesante que trabajen con alguien diferente de quienes están acostumbrados, servirá también para fomentar la unión en las casas.

La mayoría de los alumnos fruncieron la frente o levantaron una ceja, escépticos ante lo que acababa de decir.

-Aquí tengo una lista-dijo, moviendo varios pergaminos.- ¡Aquí está! A ver, Terry Boot trabajará con Ralph Weasley, digo Ron.

-No me tocó tan mal-murmuró este último. Harry y Hermione, junto a los demás, siguieron esperando algo tensos las otras parejas.

-Harry Potter con Blaise Zabini-siguió hablando, ignorando los gruñidos o murmullos de descontento.- Ernie McMillan estará con Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy…

Hermione volteó a ver a Draco con sorpresa, no podía creer que acabaría trabajando con él para la poción. Draco también la miró, pero a diferencia de ella, con aprensión.

-Y el joven Michael Corner con Stephen Cornfoot-dijo los últimos nombres, dejando el pergamino a un lado.- Bueno, busquen la poción en su libro y vayan por los ingredientes ¡No pierdan tiempo!

De mala gana, los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y se fueron a sentar con quien les había tocado, todos parecían bastante malhumorados, excepto unos cuantos.

-¿Vamos por los ingredientes?-murmuró Draco cuando fue a tomar asiento junto a Hermione.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, Draco siguiéndola. Ninguno de ellos habló, se limitaron a comprobar que tenían los ingredientes necesarios, que no faltaba ninguno y volvieron a su mesa.

Hermione encendió el fuego para el caldero y busco las primeras instrucciones en el libro, sin voltear a verlo. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Vaciare yo los aguijones de Billywig-habló Draco, tomando una botellita de cristal del lado de Hermione, mientras se inclinaba a tomarla, susurró.- Y tranquilízate, nadie te va a morder.

-Sí, sí-murmuró ella, aún sin voltear a verlo, leyendo el siguiente paso.

Busco entre los frascos que tenía la Coclearia, y aprovechó para dar un vistazo a los demás estudiantes. Todos estaban enfrascados en los libros, pesando ingredientes en las balanzas o poniendo estos mismos en el caldero con sumo cuidado, nadie prestaba atención a los demás.

El profesor Slughorn se paseaba por la mazmorra, resolviendo dudas o dando consejos, revisando la cantidad de algunos ingredientes, etc.

Prestando atención a su caldero, vio que Draco ya había puesto las tres gotas necesarias de la Coclearia y leía las instrucciones.

-Yo iba a vaciar la coclearia-susurró ella, evitando todavía su mirada.

-Pues estabas tan entretenida mirando a los demás que decidí hacerlo mejor yo mismo-habló tranquilamente el chico.- Y haz el favor de prestar atención, no voy a hacer la poción yo solo.

-¡Claro qué no! Yo también colaborare.

-Eso espero ¿Quieres darme los colmillos de serpiente machacados?

Así paso la clase, entre algún que otro breve intercambio de palabras, específicamente sobre los ingredientes y las instrucciones a seguir, nada más.

-Bueno chicos, ya es hora de que pongan sus pociones en frascos, mañana seguiremos trabajando.

Los alumnos asintieron y traspasaron la pócima a frascos que el profesor había acabado de repartir, limpiaron rápidamente sus mesas y se apresuraron a salir.

Hermione salió de la mazmorra junto a Harry y Ron, relajada de que por fin se hubiera terminado la clase.

-¿Qué tal estuvieron sus parejas? Terry sabe de pociones afortunadamente-decía Ron, mientras se alejaban.

-Zabini no es la gran cosa-murmuró Harry.- Se limitaba a pasarme los ingredientes.

Hermione no comentó nada y se despidió de ellos, tomando una ruta diferente para ir a su clase de Runas Antiguas.

En esa clase de pociones, Draco había hablado más que los últimos días que se habían reunido en la biblioteca y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Lo había visto bastante pensativo, demasiado quizás.

La clase de Runas Antiguas pasó rápidamente, y de pronto, se encontraba ya de camino hacía la biblioteca. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a cenar, podía esperar un rato más así que sería mejor si aprovechaba el tiempo.

Entró a la biblioteca, que como esperaba, se encontraba bastante solitaria. Se acercó a las estanterías de Aritmancia, buscó un libro y se puso a hacer su tarea. Tuvo que usar varios pergaminos, porqué cometió bastantes errores por falta de concentración.

Con un suspiro, finalmente enrolló el pergamino con su tarea hecha correctamente. Se cruzó de brazos y se puso a observar su alrededor. El silencio era absoluto, no se escuchaba ni una pisada o el rasgueo de alguna pluma.

-No creo que vayas a encontrar algo sobre el espejo aquí-dijo una voz masculina.

-¡Cállate! Nunca se sabe, además, seguramente habrá algo en la sección oscura-replicó otra voz, también de un chico.

Se escucharon unos cuantos pasos y el chillido de la puerta de mencionada sección.

Hermione, en otras circunstancias no los habría seguido pero sentía una viva curiosidad por saber quienes estaban interesados en el espejo, ya sabía que no hablaban de cualquiera sino del Espejo de Oesed.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta de la sección oscura, con un toque de varita, se las arregló para que la puerta no hiciera ni un ruido y entró.

Las voces se le hacían conocidas, ya las había escuchado alguna vez pero ¿Cuándo?

Caminó lentamente, con la varita apretada fuertemente en su mano derecha.

-No hay nada ¿Ves? Ni un solo libro de espejos-se ufanó una voz.

-Tiene que haber algo ¡Tiene!-decía la otra voz con ira, se escuchaba como se ponían con rudeza algunos libros en una mesa.

-¿Por qué no pruebas la sección de adivinación, Nott? Por lo que he oído, en esa clase utilizan espejos también.

-No suena mal-aprobó Nott.

Los pasos empezaron a acercarse a Hermione, quien se apresuró a salir de la sección oscura y llegó a tiempo de parecer enfrascada buscando algún libro en la sección de Criaturas Mágicas.

Los dos chicos pasaron a su lado, sin prestarle atención. Ella los reconoció con darles un reojo, por supuesto, eran Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, iban a la misma clase de pociones con ella.

Los siguió en cuanto desaparecieron de su vista, la sección de adivinación estaba muy cerca de la de aritmancia, por lo que se sentó en su mesa de trabajo, quizás escucharía más.

-¿Quieres aprender a leer las hojas de té?-preguntó Zabini.

-Sigue molestando y tu futuro cercano no será nada bueno, Blaise.

Zabini soltó una risa apagada.

-No necesito saber leer las bolas mágicas como para saber que estarás en aprietos, no tienes el espejo.

-Lo tendré, de un modo u otro.

-¿En serio? Tú mismo lo dijiste, Draco no pudo darte nada de utilidad.

-Me dio un nombre, eso fue lo único.

-¿Y te ha servido?

-No-aceptó a regañadientes.- No hay nada de ese tipo en esta biblioteca y los mortífagos no parecen saber de él.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Acaso Nott era mortífago? Porqué, no entendía de que otro modo podía comunicarse con ellos.

-Bueno, quizás sea hora de utilizar otros recursos, como el callejón Knockturn.

-Lo dudo, son pocos los que saben del Espejo de Oesed y aún más escasos quienes conocen sus propiedades ocultas.

Hubo un silencio, un murmullo que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar, de nuevo se escucharon pasos. Los dos Slytherins pasaron a su lado y luego salieron de la biblioteca.

Hermione recogió rápidamente sus cosas, devolvió precipitadamente los libros que había usado a sus estanterías correspondientes y salió deprisa de la biblioteca.

Necesitaba hablar con Draco, pues le gustara a él o no, ya era hora de saber cual era su interés en el Espejo de Oesed, un espejo que interesaba a la Orden del Fénix al parecer por lo que había escuchado de sus amigos y Nott ¿Qué tenía que ver en esto?

Además, este último había mencionado a Draco.

¿Qué era lo que él no le estaba diciendo sobre ese espejo?

* * *


	31. Sospechas y Planes

_Hola a todos! Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa. Sé que deje abandonado el fic por muchos meses, pero la escuela, falta de tiempo e inspiración tuvieron la culpa. Qué pena siento, la verdad, porqué todos ustedes quienes leen el fic, quienes me dejan review...son increíbles, siempre mostrando interés en la historia. Una enorme y sincera disculpa. Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero pueda compensar mi daño. Respuesta a los reviews del capítulo pasado:_

_luna-maga: Muchas gracias x tu review, espero que la historia siga siendo interesante después de este laaargo tiempo. ;)_

_Giselle Lestrange: Gracias kmo siempre x tu review! Prdón que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar. Los besos...sí jeje, son partes muy bonitas de escribir :) Las respuestas a tus preguntas, sobre los libros de espejos que McGonagall se llevo verás en este cap lo que piensan sobre ello. Las intenciones de Draco con el espejo se veran reflejadas un poco en este cap, en el sig. ya lo veremos a mayor profundidad. Y sobre lo que hará Hermione...bueno, eso lo veremos un poko más adelante._

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Gracias por dejar review! Sip, Hermione empieza a sospechar de las intenciones de Draco con el espejo, veremos como esto afectara su relación. ;)_

_Maruuchiss: Gracias x tu review. Me da mucho gusto que la historia t este gustando. Es buena opción la que me pones ¿sabes? ya veremos que sucede luego. :)_

_Las actualizaciones seran ahora más seguidas (no son promesas falsas, ahora sí es en serio) por lo que espero que este fin de semana pueda volver a actualizar. Espero que la historia les siga interesando, de nuevo, una disculpa por el atraso. Gracias por leer y dejar reviews, me hacen muy feliz :)_

_Este capítulo está dedicado a...ti, por estar leyendo y espero puedas dejarme un review ;)_

_Recapitulación de lo que ha pasado...(por si no se acuerdan, no los culpo jeje)_

_Fin de vacaciones navideñas. Draco y Hermione se quedaron en Hogwarts debido a sus situaciones personales (muerte de la madre de Draco, desaparición de los padres de Hermione). Hermione se entera que la Orden ocultó a sus padres todo este tiempo, Zabini regresa a la escuela para sorpresa de los Slytherins, especial Nott. Hermione y Draco hablan de los sucesos recientes. Pasan días, Hermione ve a Draco diferente, sabe que tiene que ver con el Espejo de Oesed pero él no habla al respecto. Para sorpresa de ella, sus amigos empiezan a hablar de ese espejo y se entera que lo busca la Orden del Fénix. Un día que está en la biblioteca, Hermione escucha a Zabini y Nott hablar de un espejo, además de nombrar el nombre de Draco. Sabe que él le oculta algo y decide averiguar qué es._

Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto. Gracias por leer :)

**

* * *

**

**Cap XXXI: Sospechas y planes**

Clase de Pociones.

Una oportunidad que buscaba Hermione, pero también significaba un riesgo, uno muy grande.

El día anterior, ya no había podido hablar con Draco por lo que cuando, caminando junto a Harry y Ron a la mazmorra donde se impartía la clase, se acordó que su pareja para la preparación de la poción era él, se alegró un poco.

Slughorn inició la clase repartiendo los frascos con las pociones y animándolos para que mantuvieran el buen trabajo, al parecer estaban haciendo correctamente la poción.

Hermione tomo esta vez la delantera, empezando a pesar ciertos ingredientes en su balanza, cuidando la cocción de la pócima…

Todo esto no paso desapercibido a Draco, quien se preguntaba que ocurriría para que Hermione estuviera tan diligente en lo que se refería a su trabajo, el día anterior apenas si había revuelto algunos ingredientes.

Decidiendo que aprovecharía la buena disposición de ella, también empezó a pesar los ingredientes en su balanza y a leer las instrucciones, de vez en cuando mirándola de reojo.

-Me parece que hasta el momento, todo va bien-comentó ella, avivando un poco más el fuego con su varita.

-Sí, eso parece-respondió él. ¿Dónde habían quedado los nervios del día anterior?

Se volvieron a quedar callados, revisando su poción cada pocos minutos y vaciando otros ingredientes.

-Señorita Granger y Señor Malfoy ¿Cómo van?-preguntó Slughorn cuando se acercó a ellos.

-Todo bien profesor-respondió Draco.

-¡Muy bien! Sigan con el buen trabajo chicos-y se alejó, esta vez para ver la poción de Ron y Terry.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar-murmuró Hermione.- Y cosas muy importantes.

Draco la volteó a ver unos momentos antes de volver a fijar la vista en unos frascos.

-¿Qué cosas?-susurró.

-El espejo de Oesed.

Draco apretó demasiado un frasco, haciendo que este se rompiera y el polvo que contenía se fuera al suelo.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, volteó a ver a los demás, específicamente a Nott y Zabini, no, nadie parecía haber visto o escuchado nada.

Limpió todo con un movimiento de varita y volteó a ver a Hermione, quien tenía su atención puesta en algo más, su mano.

Había sangre por los pedazos de vidrio que se habían enterrado al apretar con fuerza el frasco de cristal.

-D-Draco-murmuró ella, extendiendo su mano.

Él negó en silencio, ella retiró su mano, observándolo con aprensión. Tomando su varita con la otra mano y unos cuantos toques, logró cerrar la herida y luego de otros movimientos, la sangre se limpió.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, antes de que él volviera a concentrarse en el libro de pociones.

-No vuelvas a hablar sobre eso-dijo Draco en un hilo de voz.- Menos aquí.

Ella asintió y volvió también a prestar atención a lo que estaban haciendo, no volvieron a hablar por el resto de la clase.

-Hablaremos luego-dijo Draco mientras guardaba su libro en su mochila, después de que volvieran a dejar su mesa ordenada.

Hermione murmuró un débil "Sí" que el muchacho apenas logró escuchar, pues ya se alejaba en compañía de sus amigos.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

-Bellatrix, ya era hora-dijo el Señor Tenebroso, cuando la mortífaga se hizo presente ante él.

-Usted disculpe amo-dijo ella, después de una reverencia.- Pero estábamos preparando el entretenimiento de esta noche.

-¡Crucio!-y la bruja se retorció en el suelo en medio de gritos aterrorizantes que se interrumpieron bruscamente como igual habían iniciado.

-El entretenimiento se puede conseguir a todas horas y en cualquier momento, Bella-explicó su amo.- No hagas más excusas patéticas.

La bruja tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se limitó a asentir a todo lo que decía el Señor Tenebroso.

-Ahora ¿Qué tal está Scrimgeour?

-Una marioneta de la que usted controla los hilos, señor-contestó la bruja con admiración y respeto.- Nadie sospecha en el ministerio.

-Era de esperar ¿Ya te deshiciste de la reportera?

-Aún la tenemos prisionera, creemos que puede sernos de utilidad después de igual modo.

-Utilízala hasta el último momento necesario, después no quiero saber nada más de ella.

-Como usted ordene.

-Quita protección al castillo de Hogwarts, haz que Scrimgeour lo ordene.

-Pero, señor, cuando la prensa se entere…

-Tienes a esa reportera ¿no? ¡Úsala!

-Como usted diga-aceptó la leal mortífaga, retirándose de la habitación después de presentar una última reverencia a Lord Voldemort.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

-Y ¿Cuándo aprendiste a curar heridas?-preguntaba Hermione a Draco, en esa misma tarde, reunidos como era de esperarse, en la biblioteca.

Hermione se las había tenido que arreglar para poder interceptar al chico en cuestión en los pasillos, sin que se notara demasiado sospechoso. No había sido fácil pero lo que importaba, es que finalmente podrían hablar.

-Después de que tu amigo San Potter me hiciera su maldición extraña-contestó el chico no sin frialdad.

Hermione se le quedo viendo, simplemente asintiendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? Hace mucho tiempo que no le hablaba con frialdad, mucho tiempo.

Draco no parecía nada interesado en seguir conversando, tomando notas de un libro de transformaciones que tenía en la mesa.

Hermione se mordió el labio ¿Y ahora como se suponía que le preguntara del Espejo? Las frases optimistas que se había dicho momentos antes de entrar a la biblioteca parecían haberse esfumado en la nada.

-¿Qué te molesta?-preguntó en un hilo de voz, su garganta no parecía querer aclararse.

El muchacho la volteó a ver por unos instantes, sus ojos sin delatar ni un solo pensamiento que podía estar cruzando su mente.

-Nada-respondió él con la indiferencia de la que era experto.

Eso fue suficiente para Hermione, si antes tenía sus dudas, ahora estas parecían haberse multiplicado infinitamente.

-Escucha Draco, no entiendo que diablos te esta molestando-habló ella, un tono exasperado en su voz.- Si no es de mi incumbencia, de acuerdo, lo respeto pero necesito respuestas.

Esta vez, ni una mirada le otorgó.

-Háblame del espejo de Oesed-pidió ella.- Por favor.

-Ya sabes bastante de ese espejo ¿Para que quieres saber más?

Hermione respiró hondo, bueno, al menos ya estaba hablando con el tono de siempre, ya sin frialdad ni nada, eso era un avance.

-Porqué he escuchado mucho de el últimamente-contestó ella con toda sinceridad.

Draco esta vez sí la volteó a ver, dejando por un momento su pluma en la mesa.

-Explícate.

-Para empezar, mis amigos hablan de el-notando la mirada del chico que cambiaba, se apresuró a añadir.- Pero yo no les dije nada, descuida.

Él asintió, esperando que continuara.

-Por lo que entiendo, la orden del Fénix busca este espejo-prosiguió, luego de aclararse un poco la garganta.- Y por lo que ellos me estuvieron diciendo, saben que su creador es un nigromante.

En este punto, esperó una respuesta del chico pero él se limitó a asentir otra vez.

-Sabemos que McGonagall es parte de la orden-dijo ella.- Y tú y yo recordamos a la perfección que ella retiró supuestamente los libros de espejos de la biblioteca.

-Así es-habló finalmente Draco.

-¿No crees que algún día se dará cuenta que no son los libros verdaderos?

-Por supuesto que en su momento se dará cuenta pero también es probable que no sea así.

-Explícate-pidió ella, usando la misma palabra que él.

-Bueno, si la orden no tuviera suficiente información sobre el espejo, claramente necesitarían los libros.

-Entonces, tú crees que…

-La orden sabe suficiente del espejo como para saber en que lugares buscar, sin necesidad de ellos-explicó.- Es muy probable que sepan mucho más del espejo que nosotros.

Hermione asintió, sopesando la posibilidad.

-Así que por los libros, no tenemos que preocuparnos-afirmó Draco.

-Tienes razón-murmuró ella.

Draco volvió a enfrascarse en su tarea de transformaciones, sin decir más. Hermione lo observó por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-Pero también escuche a hablar a alguien más sobre el espejo-musitó ella.- Y creo que ellos son quienes mas me…inquietan.

-¿Ellos?-preguntó extrañado el Slytherin.

-Sí, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

Draco se quedó estático, definitivamente no esperaba oír esos nombres.

-¿Qué…qué oíste?-preguntó él, poniendo toda su atención en ella.

Hermione ahora se sentía mucho más nerviosa, sobretodo porqué Draco parecía bastante ansioso por saber lo que ella sabía.

-Estaba yo en la biblioteca-empezó a hablar.- Entonces escuche voces que hablaban de un espejo, y…para hacer esto corto, Nott estaba buscando libros de espejos en la sección oscura.

-¿Qué más?-preguntó impaciente, debía de haber mucho más que eso.

-Zabini parecía bastante divertido de que no encontrara ningún libro así que luego fueron a la sección de adivinación pero tampoco encontraron nada. Ahí fue cuando mencionaron tu nombre.

Esta vez, Draco no pudo ocultar tan bien su sorpresa como veces anteriores.

-¿Mi nombre?

-Sí, Nott decía que lo único útil que le ha habías dicho había sido un nombre y no se necesita ser un genio para saber que estamos hablando del nigromante.

Draco calló, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Así que Nott empezaba a desesperarse por no saber mucho del espejo, tanto como para aceptar la ayuda de Zabini, a quien antes no le importaba en absoluto.

-También dijo que los mortífagos no sabían nada de el-habló Hermione, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.- Y eso me hace pensar que posiblemente él sea un mortífago.

Draco volteó hacía otro lado, ya nada deseoso de hablar del tema. Antes había pensado que nunca habría necesidad de hablar sobre sus intenciones del espejo con ella pero ahora no parecía haber una salida, no de momento.

Podía levantarse y salir de la biblioteca, sin hacerle el menor caso. Pero esto obviamente haría sospechar más a la chica y conociendo su perseverancia, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

-Así que como veras, necesito respuestas-afirmó ella, mirándolo intensamente.

-Es obvio que McGonagall retiró por eso los libros-dijo en un hilo de voz.- Debía de saber que algún alumno intentaría buscar información del espejo.

-Pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? ¡Nosotros pudimos leer esos libros!

-Porqué no obtuvo antes esa información ¡Por eso! Debe de haber alguien dentro de los mortífagos que le informe de todo lo que está pasando.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Entonces ¿Es verdad? Nott es un mortífago-dijo incrédula.

-Sí, es un mortífago-afirmó Draco, viendo como Hermione reaccionaba.- Al igual que Zabini y otros más.

Hermione puso una mano en su frente y tragó saliva, era información que no se esperaba, Nott tal vez pero ¿También Zabini? ¿Y quienes eran los demás? ¿Draco estaría entre ellos?

-Pero ¿Por qué te menciono? Eso no… ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

Draco evitó su mirada, dudando por un momento si debería seguir respondiendo, a veces era mejor no saber…

-¿Draco?

-Nott me preguntó sobre el espejo y decidí hablarle sobre su creador, sólo eso.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó ella, desconcertada un poco con la respuesta, había esperado algo más…diferente.

-Así es, fue lo único que le mencione sobre el espejo.

-Ah, vaya.

-Bueno, tengo que hacer otras cosas-habló él, poniéndose de pie.- Supongo que te veré luego.

-Espera-dijo ella, tomando una de sus muñecas y sujetándola con fuerza.- Todavía hay más de que hablar.

-Por supuesto que no-contestó él con brusquedad.- Ahora déjame ir.

-Tienes que decirme-decía ella, poniéndose también de pie.- ¿Por qué quisiste encontrar el espejo?

Él no respondió y quitó la mano de Hermione de su muñeca izquierda sin mucho esfuerzo. La volteó a ver una última vez antes de alejarse caminando apresuradamente, quien sabe si ella como la última vez lo seguiría.

No, no lo siguió. Manteniendo su postura de siempre, no tardó en salir de la biblioteca y dirigirse a su sala común. Si de algún modo ella trataba de buscarlo, ahí no podría llegar, jamás podría.

Siempre era mejor no saber, siempre.

Y a veces, no.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en la sala común, en uno de esos extraños días en los que los deberes parecían no multiplicarse. Estaban platicando de Quidditch, aunque de vez en cuando interrumpían la conversación y volteaban a ver a Hermione, quien también se encontraba en la sala común.

Estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de una ventana, rodeada de libros y pergaminos, haciendo como era de suponer, tarea.

No es que hubiera algo de raro en ese hábito, pero al menos los últimos días sí habían sido algo diferentes.

Hermione había estado muy callada, no participaba tanto en clase para sorpresa de profesores y compañeros y lo que era peor, tenía un aire de angustia que nada ni nadie parecía poder quitar.

Ahí la veían, trabajando afanosamente en sus deberes en los que seguramente obtendría altas calificaciones, aunque dudaban que estuviera trabajando tan duro sólo por eso.

-¿No te ha querido decir nada Ginny?-preguntó por enésima vez Harry, en una de esas interrupciones en que volteaban a verla.

-Lo de siempre, estrés por la escuela y deberes-respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.- No deberíamos ya de insistir, es obvio que no nos dirá nada.

-Y si…bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que diga la verdad-intervino Ron, esquivando las miradas sorprendidas de Harry y Ginny.- No sería la primera vez que algo así sucediera.

Ellos sopesaron la posibilidad, quizás después de todo fuera verdad lo que decía Ron, el estrés de la escuela en verdad podía llegar a afectar a Hermione, tenían de ejemplo su tercer año en la escuela, cuando ella había tomado más materias de lo normal.

-Supongo que puede ser estrés-admitió con pesar Harry, inseguro de que pensar, volteando a ver a su amiga quien parecía muy concentrada y preocupada por sus deberes.

Sus tres amigos la observaron por otro rato antes de volver a resumir su plática de Quidditch, fue buen momento para voltearse, así no notarían una lágrima que resbalaba por el rostro de ella.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Draco se encontraba en su sala común, un lugar en el que hace bastante tiempo no acudía, siempre era el dormitorio o algún otro lugar, pero nunca la sala común, demasiadas personas para su gusto.

Se encontraba sentado en un sillón cercano a la chimenea, nadie más se encontraba sentado cerca de él, su expresión facial no era muy amigable que digamos.

_-Tienes que decirme-decía ella, poniéndose también de pie.- ¿Por qué quisiste encontrar el espejo?_

No era el momento para recordar eso.

_-Entonces ¿Es verdad? Nott es un mortífago-dijo incrédula. _

Y mucho menos, de volver a oír en su mente su voz extrañada, donde al fondo había miedo, temor…

-Y bien Draco ¿Para que querías vernos?-preguntó Zabini, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, acompañado de un misteriosamente callado, Nott.

-Es simple-respondió él.- ¿Cuándo será la siguiente reunión de los mortífagos?

Zabini y Nott se voltearon a ver, antes de que el primero respondiera.

-Posiblemente dentro de una semana o menos-contestó finalmente.- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Quizás…quizás vaya a hablar con el Señor Tenebroso-dudó por una fracción de segundo, pero de inmediato recuperó la seguridad.

De nuevo, los chicos se voltearon a ver, Nott habló.

-¿Qué quieres hablar con él? ¿Te nos vas a unir?-preguntó con desdén.

-Él seguramente podrá decirme algo que sé ustedes no podrían-aseguró, poniéndose de pie.

Nuevamente, intercambio de miradas.

-¿Y eso qué es?-inquirió Nott.

-El maldito bastardo que asesinó a mi madre.

Zabini palideció un poco y volvió la vista a otro lado, Nott se sorprendió un poco antes de soltar una carcajada.

-No lo encuentro gracioso Theodore-musitó Draco con frialdad, viendo el fuego crepitar la chimenea.- ¿O tengo que recordarte que el Lord en persona asesinó a tu madre?

La carcajada cesó de inmediato, y la atmósfera se volvió tensa. Incluso parecía que las risas y conversaciones de los demás Slytherins parecían apagarse un poco.

-No te metas en lo que no te concierne Draco-respondió el chico, formando puños.

-Lo mismo digo, Theodore.

-El Señor Tenebroso no está contento contigo Draco, no esperes un recibimiento de brazos abiertos.

-Y por lo que tengo entendido, posiblemente caerás muerto en la siguiente reunión.

-Lo de tu madre fue un castigo-susurró.- Un castigo.

-Igual el asesinato de tu madre fue un castigo para tu padre-le recordó con suma frialdad el chico.

Parecía un concurso de miradas, quien miraba al otro con más ira y frialdad de lo que los ojos eran capaces, y al parecer, Draco estaba resultando ganador, una media sonrisa en su gesto.

-Es cierto-respondió Nott, alejándose unos cuantos pasos.- Pero, el asesinato de tu madre…fue un castigo por partida doble.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera añadir o comentar algo más, se marchó precipitadamente de la sala común. Zabini subió las escaleras a su dormitorio, no quería estar con Draco ni un segundo más, la tensión y la culpa se lo estaban carcomiendo.

Draco, ahora con el gesto impasible, se dejo caer en el sillón en el que había estado sentado momentos antes, concentrando la vista en las llamas de la chimenea.

_-Pero, el asesinato de tu madre…fue un castigo por partida doble._

No podía ser cierto, no podía. Un castigo doble, un castigo para su padre y para ¿Él? Pero ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido, no podía tenerlo.

Aunque de nuevo vinieron recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos del año pasado, recuerdos…

_-Draco, has de sentirte honrado ¿No es así?-le susurraba su tía Bellatrix, mientras recorrían un largo pasillo, también en compañía de su madre._

_-Así es, probaré al Señor Tenebroso de lo que soy capaz-había respondido él con suficiencia y arrogancia._

_-Excelente-aprobó su tía, sonriendo ampliamente._

_Su madre no comentaba nada, ya se lo esperaba, ella no entendía la importancia de esto, no igual que su tía y él._

_-Hemos llegado-dijo su tía, deteniéndose frente a una puerta oscura y mohosa. La puerta se abrió, revelando otro oscuro corredor, con una débil luz al fondo.- A partir de aquí, sólo seguimos Draco y yo Narcisa._

_-Bella, por favor-rogó su madre.- Déjame pasar con ustedes._

_-Son reglas Cissy, no puedes pasar-afirmó ella, adentrándose al corredor junto a Draco._

_-Draco, reconsidera esto-le decía su madre, mirándolo temor.- Por favor, reconsidéralo._

_-Madre, se lo que hago-habló él.- Probare la valía de los Malfoy._

_-Así se habla Draco-lo felicitó su tía, antes de que se cerrara la puerta y viera por una última vez el rostro asustado de su madre._

Formó puños al recordar ese momento en el que se había sentido tan orgulloso, recordó a la perfección cuales eras sus ambiciones en ese entonces, ¡Ah, lo orgulloso que estaría su padre!, sí, todo parecía estar bien.

Y sin embargo, todo estaba mal.

Se puso de pie, incapaz de seguir sentado frente a esa chimenea por más tiempo, de nuevo, más recuerdos.

_Draco y su madre se encontraban sentados en su enorme y esplendido comedor, tomando la cena._

_El silencio era incómodo y ambos sabían la razón del mismo, la reunión que Draco había tenido con el Señor Tenebroso._

_-Y bien Draco ¿Crees poder hacer lo que te pidió?_

_Draco no le dio el gusto de responder y siguió cenando en silencio. Únicamente se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea._

_-Es demasiado, no estaría mal si pidiéramos ayuda…_

_-Madre, no es de tu incumbencia-habló él con tono cortante, fijando la vista en el fuego de la chimenea, sin dignarse a voltear a verla.- Lo tengo todo controlado y calculado._

_-Pero Draco, cometer un…_

_-¡No necesito ayuda! _

_-No estamos hablando de cualquier persona ¡Albus Dumbledore! ¿Cómo esperas poder…?_

_-No me subestimes-la interrumpió._

_Su madre calló y de nuevo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas._

_-Me gustaría poder hacerlo-habló finalmente ella, en un susurro tan bajo que Draco apenas la entendía.- Por qué sé que no eres un asesino, o al menos lo sabía._

_Se escuchó como se levantaba de la mesa y salía del comedor, dejándolo solo._

_Él no retiraba la vista de la chimenea, incapaz de encarar la silla vacía a su lado._

Recorría los pasillos ya solitarios del castillo, sin saber bien a donde dirigirse, simplemente quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, todas esas palabras, todas esas caras…pero no podía.

No podía olvidar el rostro asustado y preocupado de su madre, sus palabras, su temor…

_-Pero, el asesinato de tu madre…fue un castigo por partida doble._

Llegó pronto a las enormes puertas que daban a los jardines de Hogwarts. Tras hacer un rápido hechizo para asegurar su salida sin que nadie lo notara, abrió las puertas y salió.

El aire fresco y frío de la noche era un alivio, a comparación del ambiente cerrado del castillo. La noche se extendía y algunas estrellas brillaban, esto último parecía fuera de lugar.

No camino mucho, se limitó a tomar asiento y recargarse en una pared del castillo, cerca de unos arbustos, de forma que si alguien salía, no lo verían.

Ya era tiempo de que tomara una decisión, ya debía de hacerlo. Debía de quitarse todas las dudas e inseguridades que tuviera, el tiempo empezaba a acabarse.

"Quizás si me uno al Señor Tenebroso, es más probable que sepa quien mató a mi madre y podré vengarla" se decía, intentando encontrar una solución a su dilema. "Porqué Zabini y Nott no hablaran, mucho menos Crabbe y Goyle".

También había que sopesar la posibilidad de encarar a su padre, con quien no había hablado desde hace bastante tiempo ¿Un año o más? Si el castigo había sido tanto para él como su padre, seguramente él sabría quien la había asesinado.

Era cierto que el Señor Tenebroso no lo recibiría en buenos términos, tenía una misión fallida y no había querido convertirse en un mortífago de forma oficial pero si le daba lo que quería, el Espejo de Oesed, sin dudar le daría el nombre del asesino y podría ser un miembro más de los mortífagos.

"Además, no creo que le importe que mate a ese bastardo, será diversión para él" razonó, recordando esa primera reunión suya con los mortífagos.

_-Y bien Bellatrix ¿Qué traes hoy?-preguntó una voz ronca, perteneciente nada menos que a Fenrir Greyback, quien los esperaba con una lámpara._

_-El heredero de los Malfoy-respondió ella con arrogancia.- Un mortífago prometedor._

_-¿Igual que su padre?-inquirió con sarcasmo el hombre lobo, mientras los guiaba a través del oscuro pasillo._

_-Mejor que él-respondió con frialdad el chico._

_El hombre lobo soltó una carcajada antes de responder con un "Seguro, seguro". Su tía se quedó callada, sin decir nada. No le sorprendía, su tía no estaba en muy buenos términos con su padre._

_Finalmente, arribaron a unas puertas descoloridas de color negro. Greyback las abrió y los dejo pasar primero._

_Se encontraban ahora en una amplia estancia, del techo pendían dos candelabros deslustrosos en el que unas cuantas velas iluminaban pobremente el lugar._

_El señor tenebroso se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, a sus pies había alguien arrodillado, sus demás mortífagos observaban la escena. Todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados._

_-Mi lord, aquí tiene al joven Malfoy-habló su tía, luego de hacer una reverencia._

_-Bien-dijo él.- Como verás, ya no me serás útil-volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba arrodillado ante él._

_-¡No! Mi señor, yo puedo servirle…-decía el hombre, tomando en sus manos temblorosas la túnica de su amo._

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-y en un rayo de luz verde y con un fuerte golpe en el suelo, cayó el cadáver del hombre._

_-Prosigamos-dijo Lord Voldemort, después de hacer unas señas a sus mortífagos para que retiraran el cuerpo.- Más adelante habrá tiempo para el entretenimiento._

_Draco siguió con la mirada el cadáver que sacaban flotando de la estancia, seguramente para desintegrarlo luego en otro lugar._

Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver el cielo estrellado. Sí, sin lugar a duda lo dejaría matar al mortífago encargado del asesinato de su madre, poco le importaría.

En efecto, todo parecía acomodarse en su sitio, excepto una cosa: _ella_.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esa era la única pieza que no quedaba bien puesta. Tendría también que pensar en algo pero ¿Qué?

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

-Buenos días, Minerva-saludó Dawlish, el auror, tras salir de la chimenea de la directora.

-Buen día Dawlish-respondió el saludo.- ¿Qué te trae a Hogwarts?

-Vengo por parte del ministerio-explicó él.- Directamente por parte del ministro.

La directora alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bien ¿De qué se trata?

-La cuestión de la seguridad.

-Estamos bastante bien asegurados en Hogwarts, no hay problema en eso.

-Así es, Hogwarts está muy seguro-afirmó el auror.- El ministro cree que quizás haga falta más seguridad en otros lugares como el Hospital San Mungo, por ejemplo.

-¿Y bien? Se llevaran a unos cuantos aurores para allá, lo entiendo.

-Eso no es todo, el ministro también quiere remover unos cuantos hechizos, ya sabes como funcionan. Tienen su consistencia en…

-El Departamento de Aplicación Mágica, sí, ellos son los encargados de que los hechizos y encantamientos en grandes proporciones trabajen. Estoy muy bien informada Dawlish.

-Eso es lo que sucederá Minerva, el ministro retirará al menos a la mitad de los aurores que se encuentran aquí en Hogwarts y desactivara algunos hechizos. Todo esto con el fin de ponerlos en otros lugares de igual importancia como San Mungo, Gringotts, entre otros.

-Está bien, supongo que era de esperarse-murmuró la bruja, cruzada de brazos.- ¿Cuándo sucederá esto?

-Este fin de semana, unos funcionarios del departamento vendrán para desactivar los hechizos y los aurores elegidos se retirarán el día de mañana.

McGonagall asintió, volteando a ver por las ventanas los jardines del castillo.

-¿Qué sucederá con Hogsmeade?

-También habrá un recorte en los hechizos y personal establecido ahí. Tengo entendido que estos se pondrán en el Callejón Diagon.

La directora asintió finalmente.

-Está bien, mañana veré lo de los aurores y el fin de semana esperare a los magos para que desactiven los hechizos.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo-finalizó Dawlish y luego de una inclinación de cabeza, volvió a desaparecer en la chimenea después de un fuego verde.

La directora volvió a su escritorio, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente.


	32. Inicios del Fin

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchisimas gracias x leer!! :) No puedo creer el número de hits y visitas que este fic ha recibido, muchas gracias. Contestando reviews:_

_.Chan: Hola! Gracias por leer y agregar la historia a favoritos, que bueno que te este gustando la historia, espero que así siga ;) Gracias x tu review_

_Nuevamente, gracias x leer. Aquí les dejo este capítulo como lo prometí. Espero poder actualizar esta semana que viene, aunque haya unas cuantas fechas especiales, como Navidad entre otras. Sería lindo poder dejarles un regalito x esas fechas jeje :) _

_Espero puedan dejar reviews, el botón para dejar reviews no muerde ;) Ya saben que sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones...son muy bien recibidos, me importa mucho saber lo que piensan. Sin mas, les dejo el capi. Nos leemos pronto._

**

* * *

**

**Cap XXXII: Inicios del Fin**

_-Sabes, este fin de semana habrá una venta especial en la tienda de plumas-dijo ella con una sonrisa, enseñándole la propaganda que estaba a la reversa del periódico.- En Hogsmeade._

_-No puedo perder el tiempo-fue su respuesta, saliendo de la biblioteca, dejándola sola._

"_Él me dijo que le gustaba coleccionar plumas" pensó, frunciendo la frente._

_*****_

_-Y ¿Qué hiciste en el fin de semana? Ni me cruce contigo en los pasillos-le comentó como cualquier cosa._

_-Cosas, nada importante-contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Ella asintió, no muy contenta con la respuesta. Él lo notó pero no comento nada._

_*****_

_-¿Todavía tienes el espejo?_

_-¿Por qué no lo tendría?-preguntó él con algo de extrañeza, volteando a verla._

_-Bueno, por una cosa u otra-murmuró ella, como si fuera algo obvio.- ¿Podría verlo?_

_-¿Para qué?-preguntó él con brusquedad._

_Hermione negó con la cabeza._

_-Mejor en otra ocasión-replicó ella seriamente._

_*****_

_-¡No te entiendo! ¿Por qué estás actuando así?_

_-No es nada-masculló él entre dientes._

_-¿Nada? Algo sucede, algo te molesta ¿Qué es?_

_-Nada-volvió a decir él, estaba vez con un dejo de impaciencia._

_-¿Tiene que ver conmigo?_

_Draco la volteó a ver con un semblante serio, un semblante que ella nunca había visto antes y esto la preocupó aún más. _

_-¿Draco?-preguntó ella, tomando una de sus manos._

_-No tiene nada que ver contigo-le aseguró, usando un tono de voz diferente, casi parecía como antes, casi._

_-Pero…_

_No dijo más, pues el la besó gentilmente y se soltó de su mano, alejándose en el pasillo._

_****** _

Hermione se levantó esa mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, consecuencia que no había dormido mucho, dándole vueltas y vueltas a sus pensamientos, sus pensamientos sobre Draco.

Sin lugar a duda se traía algo entre manos pero ¿Qué era? Los días anteriores había estado muy esquivo con ella, tanto, que dolía. Le recordaba esos días en los que no habían hablado, ni siquiera intercambiado miradas, después de su pequeño viaje para encontrar el espejo de Oesed.

Esta vez era diferente, sí hablaban y sí se miraban pero… algo era distinto. Hablaban de trivialidades que a ninguno en verdad le importaba y cuando se miraban, uno u otro retiraba la mirada.

Después de un baño con agua fría, algo que la despertara del todo y arreglarse rápidamente, decidió bajar a desayunar, sin esperar a sus amigos. Ellos despertarían más tarde, después de todo, era sábado por la mañana.

Los Sábados por la mañana, el castillo estaba calmado, no como los días entre semana, todos bulliciosos desde las primeras horas.

Llevaba un libro con ella, uno de transformaciones. El Lunes la profesora vería que tal iban en las nuevas transformaciones que les había enseñado, no es que ella tuviera dificultad alguna pero nunca estaba de más repasar, eso creía.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y como hábito común, volteó a ver la mesa de Slytherin. Le sorprendió encontrar a Draco sentado en ella, usualmente, él aparecía más tarde no tan temprano.

Él la volteó a ver con el semblante serio y bajo la vista a su plato de avena, ignorando su mirada.

Ella suspiró quedamente y desvió igualmente la mirada, las cosas parecían estar cambiando para mal.

El desayuno se pasó muy rápido, se levantó de la mesa bastante tiempo antes que sus amigos llegaran y se dirigió a los jardines, nada deseosa de ir a la biblioteca, sólo traía malos recuerdos.

_-Has estado muy callado estos días-comentó ella una tarde en la que se encontraban en la biblioteca, un día normal, al menos eso parecía._

_Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo, sin murmurar nada._

_Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a hablar._

_-Antes solías hablar de muchas cosas._

_Él levanto la mirada._

_-No hay nada de que hablar-contestó en tono cortante y seco, parecido al de los primeros días que se habían juntado en la biblioteca, a principios de año._

_-¡Claro que sí! Podemos hablar de la escuela, compañeros, amigos, Hogsmeade, el espejo de Oesed…_

_Ante esta última mención, el chico frunció la frente._

_-No son relevantes-fue su contestación, antes de volver la vista a su libro._

_-¿Qué es importante?_

_-Nada-fue su indiferente respuesta, cambiando de hoja sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada._

_-Ah_

_Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar el resto de la tarde, concentrados en sus deberes o en sus pensamientos._

"Son tiempos estresantes, es normal que esto suceda" trataba de convencerse a ella misma, tratando de quitarle importancia a ese suceso.

En días anteriores, en el Profeta habían aparecido varios relatos de desapariciones, asesinatos…noticias nada agradables.

La situación en Hogwarts era la misma. Todos los profesores estaban más irritables que de costumbre, la directora McGonagall parecía no poder quitar su semblante de preocupación aunque trataba de disimularlo.

Los estudiantes tampoco eran la excepción. Muchos de ellos ya no deseaban recibir lechuzas, temerosos de que trajeran tristes noticias y para algunos, esta era la realidad. Varios estudiantes se marchaban del colegio y algunos ya no volvían.

Incluso en sus amistades, Hermione podía notar un cambio.

Harry cada día estaba más serio, incluso cuando estaba en compañía de Ginny, ya no parecía tampoco mostrar mucho interés en el Quidditch. Ginny, ya no sonreía tanto como antes, al contrario, se encontraba inusualmente callada en estos días.

Ron no parecía actuar diferente, a excepción de que cada vez se iba más seguido a entrenar Quidditch aunque no hubiera práctica, ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos.

Sí, estos días eran extraños, el clima no hacía más que acentuarlos. Casi siempre estaba nublado y ya todas las noches caía una llovizna, a veces tranquila a veces fuerte.

Draco observó que nuevamente el día estaría nublado, el techo encantado del Gran Comedor lo reflejaba.

Desayunaba tranquilo, o al menos lo más tranquilo que pudiera aparentar porqué sabía que alguien lo estaría viendo; Hermione.

Casi siempre cuando sentía ese extraño cosquilleo que asociaba con una mirada, estaba seguro que la persona responsable sería ella, y así era.

Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver como la chica en cuestión salía por las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor, fue entonces cuando se permitió relajarse un poco.

Las últimas semanas, los últimos días, habían estado llenos de constante tensión entre ellos dos.

Él sabía que su cambio de actitud no sería desapercibido por ella pero le hubiera gustado que al menos las interrogaciones no hubieran sido tan complicadas, tan molestas.

Para nada.

Las mentiras que decía o las respuestas que callaba estaban costándole más esfuerzo del esperado, las reacciones de ella, las expresiones que ponía…todo eso lo hacía más difícil.

Pero era lo mejor, ya lo había decidido, ya lo había aceptado.

_-Entonces ¿Vendrás a esta reunión?-había preguntado por enésima ocasión Zabini._

_Se encontraban sentados en un extremo de la mesa de Slytherin. Era sábado, día de la tan importante como temida reunión de mortífagos._

_-Así es._

_Zabini asintió, estaba desayunando muy lento a comparación de otros días. Draco no le dio importancia a esto, estaba repasando en su mente una y otra vez como debía de suceder esa reunión._

_Llevaba días mentalizándose para ese día, todo debía de salir como lo esperaba._

_Se presentaría con el Señor Tenebroso, le pediría que le diera el nombre del mortífago asesino de su madre y a cambio, tal vez podría proporcionarle información interesante del Espejo de Oesed._

_Aún no estaba muy seguro de querer entregárselo._

_Nott se sentó acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle, traía una cara de completa molestia, ocultando bastante bien en parte el miedo que sentía. Había hecho un juramento inquebrantable, y si el Señor Tenebroso le pedía hoy resultados…seguramente, ni regresaría al colegio._

_-¿Por qué esa cara Nott? ¿El último desayuno?-preguntó Zabini con una inusitada frialdad en él._

_Crabbe, Goyle y Draco lo voltearon a ver, este último levantando una ceja. No entendía el repentino cambio de actitud del chico. Es más, por lo que había sabido gracias a Hermione, había intentado ayudarlo. ¿Por qué ahora se burlaba de él?_

_Nott lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió desayunando, ignorando a los demás en la mesa que miraban expectantes._

_Terminaron el desayuno en cuestión de minutos, sin volver a hablar entre ellos, mirando a sus compañeros, al techo del Gran Comedor que se mostraba nublado, etc._

_-Deberíamos de irnos-murmuró Zabini, consultando su reloj y poniéndose de pie. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y abandonaron el Gran Comedor._

_Draco mientras caminaba, vio a Hermione pasar junto a sus amigos. Se miraron por un momento antes de continuar con sus respectivos caminos._

_Se dirigieron hacía los jardines, sobretodo al Bosque Prohibido. Tras asegurarse que nadie los miraba, se adentraron en el de manera presurosa. No tardaron en llegar al túnel que los sacó del colegio sin que nadie lo supiera. Se encontraban ya en las afueras de Hogsmeade, podían distinguir humaredas que se elevaban hacia el cielo, provenientes de las casas y tiendas del pueblo._

_-¿Seguro que deseas venir Draco?-Zabini hizo la pregunta nuevamente, si había oportunidad de hacerlo dudar…sería la mejor opción._

_Crabbe, Goyle y Nott voltearon a ver a Draco. _

_-Ya te lo he dicho Zabini, iré-afirmó sin dejar dudas en el tono de su voz._

_El otro chico se limitó a asentir y tragar saliva, ahora todos lo veían a él. Ocultando su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo, hizo una seña. Era tiempo de desaparecerse._

_Draco se acercó a ellos, no le quedaba más remedio que la desaparición conjunta, no sabía donde se encontraba el Señor Tenebroso, aún no._

_Luego de la horrible sensación que implicaba la desaparición, todos recobraron la compostura y tras asegurarse que se hallaban en el lugar correcto, empezaron a caminar._

_Draco los siguió, estudiando con rápidas miradas el lugar. Parecían encontrarse en las afueras de un pueblo fantasma, no se oía ni el maullido de un gato. No muy lejos de ahí, se alcanzaba a divisar un gran caserón._

_No era tan grande ni impresionante como la mansión Malfoy, pensó Draco, formando una mueca de satisfacción. ¿Ahí se ocultaba Lord Voldemort?_

_Llegaron a la entrada de la vieja casa, las puertas se abrieron ante ellos. El pasillo al que entraron estaba vacío pero se oían voces, provenientes de alguna habitación._

_Se detuvieron en la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo. Zabini volteó a ver a sus compañeros, primero a Draco por último a Nott, y la abrió._

_Se encontraron en una habitación amplia, la escasa luz provenía de un candelabro colgando precariamente del techo, con unas cuantas velas encendidas. Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono al fondo de la habitación, sus mortífagos estaban a su alrededor, formando un semicírculo._

_-Vaya, que interesante visita-comentó él, al ver a los recién llegados._

_Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott se pusieron del lado derecho del semicírculo, dejando a Draco solo._

_Draco avanzó dando pasos firmes, tal y como se había mentalizado, todo estaba planeado, todo calculado._

_-Mi Lord-dijo él, haciendo una reverencia primero antes de encararlo._

_Podía sentir todas las miradas de los mortífagos en su ser, pero no era momento de ponerse nervioso._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco Malfoy?-inquirió Voldemort.- Vienes a pedir algo ¿No es así? _

_Draco estaba al tanto de que el Señor Tenebroso era hábil en Legeremancia. Él sabía Oclumencia, así que eso debía de servirle de algo. Era posible que Voldemort pudiera ver un poco en su mente, pero si tenía cuidado, incluso podía escoger que quería enseñarle._

_-Está en lo correcto-declaró él.- Y sé que mi petición puede estar fuera de lugar debido a acontecimientos anteriores._

_Las miradas parecían volverse más perforadoras, incluso la del mago tenebroso que tenía en su presencia. No se inmutó, siguió hablando._

_-Mi misión fallida ante usted y mi comportamiento no han sido la más deseable forma de presentarme y lo lamento-hizo una breve pausa.- Pero, es posible que aún pueda serle útil._

_-¿Útil? Menciona algo más aparte de entretenimiento-murmuró Voldemort, soltando una carcajada que fue secundada por algunos mortífagos._

_-El Espejo de Oesed. _

_Ante la simple mención de esto sucedieron varias cosas. Algunos mortífagos dieron un grito ahogado, hubo varios murmullos, Lord Voldemort se mostró serio y volteó a ver a Nott, quien estaba poniendo la mejor cara que no delatara sus nervios._

_-¿No eras tú quien había jurado traerme el Espejo de Oesed? _

_-Así es amo-respondió el interpelado con voz trémula._

_-¿Dónde está?_

_Nott no respondió y no se hizo esperar la maldición de tortura ¡Crucio!_

_-Lo juraste Theodore Nott, ahora la muerte te espera._

_-Pero, yo…yo estoy ayudando a Draco, ya casi tenemos el espejo._

_Draco volteó a ver con ira al muchacho, así que después de todo, trataría de esconder su ineptitud tras él. _

_-Tengo información que puede servirle-habló Draco.- Quizás después de lo que le diga, sus mortífagos podrán encontrar el espejo ó yo, como prefiera._

_El Señor Tenebroso le dirigió una mirada calculadora antes de ordenar a sus mortífagos que se retiraran, a excepción de Nott. Tras cerrar la puerta y dejándolos solos, habló._

_-¿Sabes dónde está el espejo?_

_-Tengo una zona delimitada donde puede estar-aseguró Draco._

_-Y bien Nott, ¿Por qué se te ha dado la lengua larga con quienes no son mortífagos? Sabes también como se castiga eso._

_El muchacho no contestó y de nuevo profirió gritos de dolor por la maldición._

_-Él me ha ayudado-dijo Draco.- No falta mucho para encontrar el espejo._

_Lord Voldemort guardó silencio, al parecer meditando sobre lo que debía de hacer o tratando de indagar en la mente de Draco, quien no parecía ocultar nada._

_-¿Cuál es tu petición?_

_-Deseo saber quien asesinó a mi madre._

_-Eso fue un castigo, para tu padre y para ti-aseguró el Señor Tenebroso._

_Draco se esforzó por controlar sus emociones, si no lo hacía, perdería incluso dominio de la Oclumencia._

_-Lo sé-respondió Draco con un tono de frialdad y desafío._

_-Nott puede decirme tu información._

_-Él no la conoce completa._

_-Con diversos métodos, puedo sacar de ti la localización._

_-¿Cree que no he pensado en eso?_

_Nott quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, volteó a ver a Draco. No recordaba que alguien le hubiera hablado de esa forma al Señor Tenebroso antes._

_-Entonces, me veré en la necesidad de otro castigo._

_-¿Matará a mi padre? Adelante, ya mató a la única persona relevante para mí._

_Draco sonrió con suficiencia y burla, no le dejaba otra salida a Lord Voldemort, ambos lo sabían._

_Lord Voldemort dirigió su varita a Nott quien de nuevo volvió a soltar gritos desgarradores, revolviéndose en el suelo agitando piernas y brazos._

_-De acuerdo, si me traes el espejo de Oesed podrás disponer del mortífago que asesinó a tu madre._

_-Se lo agradezco mi lord-Draco hizo una reverencia._

_-Serás parte de mis mortífagos al entregarme el espejo._

_-Eso espero._

_-Nott, irás con él a ayudarlo. No vuelvas a desobedecerme o morirás._

_-Amo, se lo agradezco-ahí se encontraba Nott, arrodillado ante Lord Voldemort. Luego de una seña de él, abandonaron la habitación._

_-Draco-era su padre, quien aguardaba a escasos metros de la puerta._

_-Apártate-se limitó a contestar, seguido por Nott quien no podía dejar de agradecer su buena suerte entre susurros._

_-¡No me contestes de ese modo!-vociferó él, tomándolo de un hombro._

_-Ya no soy un niño ¡Suéltame!-dirigió su varita hacia la cara de su padre._

_-¿Qué le dijiste al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Formaron un trato? ¿Qué…_

_-¿Qué te importa? ¡Nada!-Draco se soltó de su padre y siguió caminando. Su padre lo tomó de un brazo, varios mortífagos presenciaban la escena._

_-Draco ¿Qué has…_

_-¡No te incumbe! ¿Entiendes? ¡No te importa! No te importo mi madre ¿Por qué lo haría yo?_

_La ira sucumbió ante Lucius Malfoy._

_-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!_

_Draco con un movimiento de varita volvió a soltarse de su padre y caminó a grandes pasos junto a Nott, quien observaba todo con ojos como platos, al igual que los otros mortífagos._

_Salieron de la casa, Zabini y los demás se encontraban esperándolos. Sin decir una palabra, todos se desaparecieron._

_Volvían a sentir el frío aire aledaño a Hogsmeade._

Sí, todo había sucedido como esperaba. Quizás con el pequeño inconveniente que representaba Nott pero de ahí en fuera, todo parecía salir a pedir de boca. Su hábil uso de la Oclumencia había hecho que se mostrará ante el Señor Tenebroso con arrojo y firmeza, y había salido ganador.

Aunque, no todo estaba tan perfecto. El imperfecto era Hermione.

Si ella llegaba a enterarse de la verdad, no quería ni pensarlo. Sería mejor que las cosas siguieran como las había dispuesto, por mucho que no le agradara la idea, no era momento de acobardarse.

-Y bien Draco ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacerte el misterioso y me dirás donde se encuentra el maldito espejo?-preguntó Nott, tomando asiento.

-Modera tu tono Nott, si no fuera por mí estarías muerto. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Nott hizo una mueca de desagrado, sabía que tenía razón, le debía la vida a Draco ¡Qué pensamiento tan repugnante!

-Y bien, ¿A qué lugar tenemos que ir? ¿Qué hay que hacer? Han pasado semanas desde esa reunión, el Señor Tenebroso puede pedirlo de un momento a otro.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado-afirmó Draco, sorprendiendo a Nott por la indiferencia.

-Escucha Malfoy, no me jugare la vida una segunda vez, si no tienes idea de donde se encuentra ese condenado espejo yo…

-¿Qué harás Nott? Vamos, dilo.

El chico se encontró sin palabras.

-Si dices eso al Señor Tenebroso, sabes que te matará.

Nott no encontró argumento contra eso.

-¿Lo ves? Ten paciencia-dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie.

Salió del Gran Comedor y decidió dar un rápido paseo por los jardines, sería relajante y estimulante a la vez. El aire de la mañana era frío pero no tanto como en los meses anteriores, se encontraban a mediados de Marzo.

No había nadie, los jardines eran todos suyos. Caminó cerca del lago, paso cerca de los invernaderos y finalmente decidió internarse en el Bosque Prohibido, para ir concretamente a ese rincón de las rosas negras.

Mientras caminaba a ese recodo, en su mente pasaban imágenes de su primera visita al Bosque Prohibido, un castigo impuesto por McGonagall en su primer año. Había tenido mucho miedo pero claro, trato de ocultarlo lo mejor posible. Y ahora, se encontraba caminando en el bosque como si fuera dueño del mismo.

Desechando esa confianza, miró a su alrededor, atento por si veía algún movimiento o escuchaba ruidos. Pero no, todo estaba tranquilo.

En poco tiempo se encontraba con los arbustos rebosantes de rosas negras, brillando con intensidad debido a los escasos rayos de luz solar que traspasaban las inmensas copas de los árboles.

Draco se sentó en la roca de siempre. Parecía que ese lugar del bosque se había convertido en su preferido cuando quería estar solo y pensar.

La cuestión que debatía en su mente era si debía entregar el espejo al Señor Tenebroso o no, habían hecho un trato y era evidente que sí él faltaba al mismo, podía considerarse muerto pero…no, aún no estaba convencido del todo sobre lo que tenía que hacer, no en ese aspecto. Un encantamiento, o alguna otra forma…

Mientras pensaba en eso, se dedicó a rozar las rosas negras con una mano. Se preguntó como era que se mantenían tan lozanas, tan vivas…en esa parte del bosque no parecía que la lluvia pudiera penetrar con toda su fuerza, las copas de los árboles eran muy tupidas, con trabajo apenas llegaban unos cuantos rayos de luz.

El silencio era absoluto, ni siquiera se oía el gorjeo de algún pájaro.

Finalmente, después de estar ahí por más de media hora, tomó una rosa negra y se marchó del bosque.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Hermione podía sentir la emoción en cada escalón que subía hacia su dormitorio. Acababa de recibir muy buenas noticias, posiblemente las únicas en mucho tiempo.

En su mente, no dejaba de repetir y repetir la escena.

_Había dicho la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda con abatimiento, dispuesta a pasar otra tarde haciendo tarea en su dormitorio o en la sala común, estaba haciendo demasiado aire frío como para pasar un minuto más en los jardines._

_Lo que no se esperaba, fue su recibimiento._

_-¡Hermione, Hermione! ¡No vas a creerlo!-le dijo Ginny, abrazándola cuando ella apenas había dado unos pasos._

_-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-preguntó ella levantando una ceja. Hace bastante tiempo que no la veía tan risueña, recordó las vacaciones lejanas anteriores a su sexto año en Hogwarts, en casa de los Weasley. Última vez en la que todos parecían un poco relajados, sólo un poco._

_-Ha llegado una carta-contestó Ginny, separándose de ella y guiándola hacia donde estaban sus amigos, sentados cerca de una ventana._

_-Acaba de llegar esto-dijo Harry, extendiéndole una hoja doblada.- No leímos nada._

_Hermione con mano temblorosa tomó la hoja, la desdobló y empezó a leer. ¡Era una carta de sus padres! Se interrumpió para preguntarles más sobre la misma._

_-¿Cómo supieron que era de mis padres?_

_-Estaba adjunta a otra carta de la Orden-explicó Harry, enseñando el sobre que tenía otra carta.- Ahí explicaban que esta carta era para ti de tus padres, para que supieras como estaban._

_Hermione sonrío por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_-Gracias-dijo ella, con la sonrisa aún en los labios. Sus amigos también le devolvieron la sonrisa.- Cuando le respondas a la Orden Harry, diles que les agradezco mucho…o quizás sea mejor que yo también les escriba una carta a ellos, aparte de a mis padres…_

_Empezó a divagar sobre lo que tenía que hacer al respecto, sus amigos observándola._

_-¿Les importaría si leo esto en privado?_

_-No, adelante-dijo Ginny, Harry y Ron asintiendo._

_-Bajo en un rato, de nuevo gracias-dijo ella, dirigiéndose a las escaleras._

Volvió a sonreír, finalmente había llegado a su dormitorio. Se abrió la puerta, salían Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, hablando quien sabe de qué, sin hacerle caso. Ella entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, nuevamente tenía el dormitorio para ella sola. Mejor, no quería preguntas ni nada parecido.

Temblando un poco por la emoción, se sentó en su cama y desdobló nuevamente la hoja, leyendo la carta de sus padres.

¡Estaban bien! Se encontraban al parecer con la familia de Tonks, seguían asistiendo a su trabajo aunque siempre acompañados por un miembro de la Orden y habían dejado su casa deshabitada por un tiempo indefinible, la Orden aún no estaba segura de que los mortífagos no harían un nuevo ataque contra muggles en la zona donde ellos vivían.

Terminó de leer la carta sintiéndose tranquila, la angustia que había estado con ella durante largos y dolorosos meses se disipó un poco. Sabía que sus padres estaban bien, eso ya era algo.

Volvió a doblar la carta de sus padres y la dejo encima de una de sus mesitas de noche, luego pensaría en un lugar más apropiado para guardarla.

Una brisa de aire entró, haciendo que la carta volara hacía el suelo. Se apresuró a recogerla, no quería perderla o peor, que cayera en manos de alguien más. Volteó hacia las ventanas, todas habían estado cerradas al parecer cuando había entrado.

Una de ellas estaba abierta, un búho se encontraba en el alfeizar. Ese búho se le hacía muy familiar ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? Se fijo entonces en su pico, llevaba una ¿rosa negra?

Se acercó rápidamente, el búho dejo que ella tomara la rosa y luego abrió las alas, para alejarse volando elegantemente.

Hermione lo observó con admiración, pocas veces había visto a un búho tan de cerca y menos volar, generalmente veía lechuzas.

Ya no tenía dudas de donde había visto ese búho o quien era su dueño, esa rosa negra había eliminado por completo sus dudas.

Le gustaría también recibir buenas noticias concernientes a él, pero lo dudaba. Ella sentía como se distanciaban con cada día que pasaba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Y ahora esa rosa negra… ya no sabía que hacer. Todo lo que había sucedido en estas últimas semanas parecía un preámbulo para algo, esperaba que no fuera para un adiós, eso no lo soportaría.

Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no quería llorar, no quería.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

La clase de transformaciones parecía alargarse para desesperación de los estudiantes, McGonagall seguía hablando y hablando, caminando por toda el aula sin deseos de querer parar, aparentemente.

Estaban viendo ese día una transformación importante, cambiar un ser humano a un ser u objeto distinto. Aunque ninguna de esas transformaciones era fácil, la profesora quería empezar primero con la más difícil a su parecer, transformar a un humano a otra clase de ser.

-Deben de concentrarse, deben dejar a la mente en un estado relajado pero a la vez firme para que puedan realizar la transformación-decía mientras paseaba entre los estudiantes, quienes estaban acomodados por pareja, intentando transformar a la otra persona.

Los estudiantes rogaban en silencio que la campana ya tocara, a pesar de que ese día la clase durara una hora, parecía no tener fin.

Finalmente, la campana sonó.

-Repasen por favor los capítulos catorce, quince y dieciséis-ordenó la profesora.- Para la siguiente clase ya quiero empezar a ver algún avance.

Los alumnos asintieron y guardaron libros en mochilas, amontonándose en la puerta para salir lo más pronto posible.

-Potter ¿Puedes esperar por favor?-dijo McGonagall cuando ya quedaban pocos alumnos en el aula.

Hermione y Ron hicieron un gesto a Harry, lo esperarían fuera del aula.

-Pueden quedarse.

Tras asegurarse que ya todos hubieran salido excepto ellos, la profesora cerró la puerta.

-Bien Potter, hace poco recibí una carta de la Orden. Están empezando a impacientarse por tu…ehm, digamos falta de acción.

La tensión emergió por arte de magia (Qué irónico).

-Las cosas están empezando a salirse de control en el mundo mágico como seguramente has notado en El Profeta, muchas personas han sido secuestradas, asesinadas… es todo un caos, un completo caos.

La profesora o mejor dicho, ahora directora, esperaba que Harry comentara algo pero como no fue así, siguió hablando.

-Varios lugares importantes han sufrido ataques por parte de mortífagos, Gringotts, el hospital San Mungo…

-Eso no aparecía en el profeta-dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es, el ministerio como en ocasiones pasadas ha hecho, ha preferido omitir esa información por temor a que desate más caos o en las peores circunstancias, anarquía.

-Se suponía que esos lugares tenían mucha protección ¿No? De eso sí hizo mención el periódico.

-Es lo que no llegamos a entender completamente, varios aurores fueron asignados a proteger esos lugares. Hechizos muy poderosos se pusieron en esos lugares.

-Seguramente hay infiltrados en el ministerio.

-De eso no tenemos duda pero queremos saber cómo y cuando. El departamento encargado de que estos hechizos funcionen es muy…es difícil de penetrar ¿sabes? A sus miembros diariamente se les realizan inspecciones y hechizos para evitar estas situaciones.

-Alguna maldición Imperius, poción multijugos, hay diversas maneras-opinó Hermione.

-No están entendiendo-dijo McGonagall.- En el lugar donde ellos trabajan hay encantamientos de todo tipo que pueden detectar poción multijugos, se puede detectar cada encantamiento que se realiza.

-Si es así ¿Por qué todavía no saben quienes son los falsos funcionarios en el ministerio?

-Esos encantamientos únicamente funcionan en ese departamento ya que es magia muy complicada. Se necesitan de muchos magos y brujas para que estos funcionen correctamente, es magia delicada además.

-¿Y no pueden hacer nada? Hay mortífagos seguramente en el ministerio ¿Y ellos no los detectan?-dijo Ron atónito a lo anterior.

-Sé que es difícil de comprender pero les aseguro que esa magia es en verdad compleja, da suficiente quehacer para un solo departamento. Se los digo por experiencia, antes de Hogwarts, trabaje ahí unos años.

Sus alumnos se quedaron callados, asintiendo ante lo que decía.

-Entonces, esa magia…-empezó a hablar Harry pero fue interrumpido por McGonagall.

-Basta, hablaremos de eso más adelante. Lo que nos importa ahora eres tú, lo que debes de hacer.

Hermione y Ron voltearon a ver a su amigo con curiosidad, no les había comentado nada al respecto.

"Bueno, a mí…lo comprendo" pensó Hermione, recordando sus peleas pasadas concernientes a la confianza entre amigos.

-La Orden aún no ha encontrado el espejo de Oesed, pero ya tienen una buena idea de la zona donde puede estar-dijo McGonagall.- Es una lástima que Dumbledore no haya sido más explícito en lo referente al espejo.

Harry asintió. Hermione se limitó a ver a McGonagall o a un punto fijo detrás de ella. Esto no le estaba agradando mucho.

-Sabemos lo que tienes que hacer, destruir el espejo. Lo que nos inquieta son los sucesos después de ello.

-Como terminar con Voldemort ¿no?-habló tan bajo Harry que parecía un murmuro nada más.

-Así es-afirmó con gravedad la directora.- Sabemos su plan principal o al menos las intenciones que tiene con el espejo, si lo destruimos, ya tenemos una parte ganada pero faltaría él.

-Tendrá que ser una confrontación directa, no veo otra opción.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, que nadie parecía querer interrumpir.

-Informaré pronto a la Orden de mis planes-dijo Harry, tomando la mochila de la banca.- Les escribiré lo más rápido posible.

McGonagall asintió, suspirando por lo bajo.

-Bien, los veré luego en clase.

Los tres Gryffindors salieron del aula, cada quien con diversos pensamientos.


	33. Preultimátum

_Hola d nuevo! Aquí estoy posteando otro capítulo. Antes que nada, un feliz 2010 a todos :) Nuevamente, gracias x seguir leyendo el fic y dejar reviews, contestándolos:_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: me alegra que sigas x aki, en efecto, ya se empiezan a descubir más cosas. Gracias x el review_

_luna-maga: Síp, ya es hora de decidir que es lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Hermione por supuesto intentará hacer algo y no digo más, este cap creo que lo explicará muy bn. Y como bien dijiste, el final ya esta muy cerca. Gracias x el review_

_Yuuki Hinamori Chan_ : _Me da mucho gusto que t haya gustado el capítulo, esperemos que los demás que faltan sigan gustandote. Grax x tu review_

_Gracias x leer. Estamos ya en los últimos capítulos de esta historia, aún no sé si habrá 1 o 2 capítulos más para finalizar correctamente :) Nuevamente, gracias x leer y si pueden dejarme un review, sería fantástico. Estoy completamente abierta a todos ellos :D Disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos muy pronto. Cuídense ;)_

* * *

**Cap XXXIII: Pre-ultimátum**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor, callados. Cada quien miraba a diferentes lugares de la misma, Harry a los alumnos de segundo año que jugaban Gobstones, Ron a un grupo de amigos que estaban jugando ajedrez, soltando carcajadas ruidosas cuando alguno de los jugadores se equivocaba de manera torpe y Hermione miraba a una pareja de sexto que estudiaba junta en otro rincón.

Era un momento extraño, los últimos días habían estado llenos de malas noticias, un ataque a muggles en Londres, más asesinatos, desapariciones pero sin embargo, ahí estaban los estudiantes, riendo, intentando olvidar por unos momentos la realidad.

Ginny no tardó en reunirse con ellos, regresando de su clase de Herbología.

-¿Por qué tan serios?-preguntó ella mientras tomaba asiento.

-McGonagall-respondió Harry.

-¿Tanto sufrimiento por la tarea? Vaya, no hay duda de que se ha superado-bromeó Ginny, haciendo que Harry al menos soltara una risa apagada.

Ron hizo una mueca, lo más cercano a una sonrisa y Hermione sonrió un poco, aunque no de manera muy convincente.

-Y bien ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Ginny a Harry.

Harry relató todo lo hablado, Ron y Hermione asentían ante todo lo que decían.

-¿Cuándo escribirás a la Orden?-preguntó finalmente Ginny.

-No estoy seguro, quizás mañana o esta noche. Debe de ser pronto.

-Tampoco servirá de mucho que respondas de manera rápida sin haberlo pensado bien Harry-intervino Hermione.- Creo que la Orden será capaz de esperar un poco más.

-Hermione tiene razón, no hay que apresurarse-afirmó Ginny.

Harry se limitó a asentir. No sabía que más decir o pensar por el momento.

-Voy al dormitorio-dijo él, poniéndose de pie y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Ron, Ginny y Hermione se quedaron callados, sabían que Harry prefería estar a solas. Este comportamiento les recordaba aquel después de que él presenciara el regreso de Voldemort y nadie le creyera.

-Iré al campo de Quidditch-informó Ron, poniéndose de pie.- Necesito liberar…estrés, demasiada tarea.

-También iré-dijo Ginny.- Creo que aire fresco…sí, vamos.

Se despidieron de Hermione y salieron de la sala común.

Ella se quedo sola. Suspirando por lo bajo se asomó por la ventana que tenía más cerca, el cielo estaba despejado, una lástima que con su humor no pudiera disfrutar del clima.

"Tengo que hablar con él, sé que debo de hacerlo" se dijo por fin. Sabía que no podía retrasar por más tiempo esta…respuesta a preguntas, por no decirle confrontación.

"¿Dónde estará? ¿En la biblioteca? No lo creo, quizás este en su sala común, ahí no podré llegar" esos pensamientos empezaban a ocasionarle un dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, intentando relajarse en vano. Suspirando, abrió los ojos y salió de su sala común con determinación, tenía que encontrar a Draco.

Horas después…

Hermione ya estaba segura de algo, pensar era mucho más fácil que actuar. Había pensado que sería difícil encontrar a Draco pero que lo encontraría. Se equivocaba.

Había buscado en la biblioteca, en el Gran Comedor, había ido incluso al estadio de Quidditch (tal vez tenía práctica), había ido de nuevo a la biblioteca, se había paseado por las mazmorras (por lo que sabía, cerca de ahí se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin), otro vistazo al Gran Comedor sin resultados.

Decidió que una última vez revisaría la biblioteca, si no había resultados tendría que ver la forma de hablar con él en clase de pociones, la única que compartía con él.

Entró una tercera vez a la biblioteca bajo la mirada indagadora de la bibliotecaria, la Señora Pince. Esbozando una media sonrisa, caminó rápidamente a la sección oscura, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba la última estantería, el lugar donde antes siempre se reunían, ahora no podía decirse lo mismo.

"Bueno, la tercera es la vencida" se dijo al encontrarlo estudiando. No había reparado en su presencia o si era lo contrario, dolía la indeferencia.

-Draco-dijo ella con voz suave, dando unos cuantos pasos tímidos hacia él.

Él volteo a verla como si fuera una parte errónea del ambiente. Era evidente, no estaba feliz de verla. Otra herida más que dolía.

-Draco-volvió a decir su nombre, esta vez con firmeza.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado-contestó él de malas formas, volviendo la vista al libro que tenía en su mesa.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Al parecer, eso es lo que siempre necesitas tú-replicó él, cerrando el libro y encarándola con seriedad.

-Es verdad-aceptó ella.- Pero tú también lo necesitas y lo sabes.

Draco calló ante eso. Sí, ella tenía mucha razón y no sabía cuanta, eso era lo peor quizás.

-Necesito que me digas-pidió ella.- Y con la verdad ¿Qué vas a hacer con el espejo de Oesed?

-No te cansas de esa pregunta ¿verdad?-inquirió con frialdad.

-Las circunstancias…esto empieza a salirse de control.

Una mirada fría fue su respuesta.

-El espejo de Oesed lo busca la Orden del fénix.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-McGonagall es un miembro de la Orden.

-¿Algo más?

Hermione empezaba a impacientarse por la falta de interés de Draco pero también la forma en que le estaba hablando. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-La Orden no tardará en encontrar el lugar donde estaba escondido el espejo, la isla. Y cuando se den cuenta que el espejo ya no está…

-Haz el favor de hablar sin rodeos.

-Draco, la Orden quiere destruir el espejo-dijo ella en un susurro.- Harry tiene esa tarea.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que ayude a San Potter?

-La Orden tiene bastantes teorías de lo que quien-tú-sabes puede hacer con ese espejo y no son cosas agradables-hizo una breve pausa y continuó.- Hay que evitar que este en sus manos, es lo correcto.

Draco no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a mirar el suelo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el espejo?

-No te concierne.

-Por supuesto que sí ¡Mi mejor amigo debe de destruir ese espejo! Debe de detener a quien-tú-sabes y tú ¡Tú tienes el espejo!

-Yo ya tengo planes con el espejo-afirmó Draco volteándola a ver. Había algo en su mirada, una especie de tristeza o ¿dolor?

-Draco, por favor-suplicó ella, tomándolo de la mano.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No entregarás el espejo a los mortífagos ¿verdad qué no?

-Hermione, lo que haga con el espejo es asunto mío ¿Entendido? Tú no estás involucrada en esto ni lo estarás.

-No hagas una tontería ¡Haz lo correcto Draco! Dame el espejo y yo…yo veré la forma de dárselo a Harry, puedo inventar algo, se me ocurrirá una historia.

-Necesito el espejo-afirmó él con determinación.

-Por favor, haz lo correcto ¡Dámelo!-suplicaba ella, apretando su mano.- No quiero que seas…de verdad ¡Dámelo!

-No entiendes Hermione, es mejor que yo tenga el espejo.

-¡No cometas otro error!-exclamó ella, lágrimas empezaban a formarse.- Primero intentaste asesinar a Dumbledore y ahora esto…

Hermione se interrumpió, había cruzado una línea, lo sabía. No debía de haber dicho lo de Dumbledore.

Draco la miró con ira, se soltó de su mano y habló con frialdad.

-Creí que en verdad me conocías, eso parecía. Pero no es así, nunca te respondí esa pregunta ¿Lo recuerdas? Porqué creí que tú podrías encontrar la respuesta sola.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Haz memoria Hermione y deja de decirme lo que debo de hacer, yo sé que es lo que voy a hacer.

-Draco…

-No me molestes, déjame solo.

Tomo sus cosas, cerró su mochila y salió caminando de la biblioteca bastante molesto con ella. Había tenido suficiente de ella, todo lo que le había dicho…suficiente, no necesitaba saber más de ella.

_-Me preguntaba si…si podrías preguntarle a alguien que tu conocieras-dijo ella, estaba vez la voz le temblaba, como si tuviera miedo.- Ya sabes, algún amigo tuyo o algo por el estilo._

_Bueno, eso no lo debió de haber dicho, porque de inmediato formo en puños sus manos, la ira que sentía era grande, muy grande._

_-Supongo que crees que soy un mortífago ¿Cierto?-preguntó en un gélido susurro._

_-Yo…n-no pero…bueno, después de lo de Dumbledore-ella se había acobardado, puesto que bajo de nuevo la vista para mirarse las manos._

_-Si tanto quieres saber sobre eso, supongo que tu amigo Potter te dijo que yo no lo mate._

_-Claro, es solo que ¿Por qué no lo mataste?-preguntó ella, levantando sólo un poco la mirada._

_-Yo…veré si puedo ayudarte-había dicho finalmente, poniéndose de pie y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida._

Sí, ese momento no lo olvidaba. ¿Por qué no había matado a Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no?

Porqué no era un asesino, esa era la respuesta. Porqué a pesar de que no soportara al hombre, que le cayera muy mal y demás…no era un asesino.

"Ella dice conocerme, es mentira" se decía él mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraba su sala común "En efecto, nadie me conoce".

Con estos pensamientos y malas sensaciones, entró a su sala común.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Hermione entró molesta a su sala común, había cometido una tremenda estupidez ¿Por qué había tenido que mencionar a Dumbledore? Ni estaba relacionado con lo que estaban hablando…no, sí estaba relacionado, pero no era justo mencionarlo.

"Además, él no lo mato" volvió a repetirse lo que se había dicho una y otra vez mientras hacía el recorrido de la biblioteca a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡No se juega con platillos colmilludos!-llamó la atención a un niño al parecer de segundo o primer año, tomó a vuelo el disco.- Tendrás que pedírselo a McGonagall o Filch.

La mayor parte de los estudiantes en la sala estaban observando, todos viendo expectantes lo que sucedía como si fuera un partido de Quidditch.

-¡Es mí platillo!-decía el niño, dando brincos para quitárselo de la mano.- ¡Devuélvemelo!

-Con McGonagall lo pedirás-dijo ella con tono que no dejaba a dudas.- Ustedes vuelvan a sus actividades.

Todos la observaron con aprensión pero hicieron caso y volvieron a sus asuntos, el niño, después de hacerle mala cara, subió a su dormitorio.

Hermione definitivamente no estaba de humor, ya el día siguiente en clase de transformaciones le daría el platillo a McGonagall.

Subió cansinamente a su dormitorio, el día no parecía poder terminar de forma peor. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo, ya muy lejano…

_La tarde fue muy tranquila en la sala común, todos los estudiantes platicaban o adelantaban sus deberes, Hermione estaba muy sorprendida de no haber regañado a nadie en toda la tarde._

_-¡Platillo con colmillos!-gritó un alumno de cuarto, solo para que ella bajara la cabeza a tiempo, antes de que le dieran a ella._

_Volteo a ver quien había sido el responsable, y se encontró que quien lo había lanzado era Ron, que llegaba con Harry._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntó malhumorada._

_-Infancia perdida-decía el sonriente._

_-No es gracioso Ron, si le hubiera dado a…_

_-Solo era una broma-dijo el, subiendo a su dormitorio, seguido por un confuso Harry._

_Bueno, después de todo, ahí estaba el primer regaño del año, aunque no le hizo sentir bien que fuera a Ron, solo eran casualidades, nada de que preocuparse._

"Ese fue el primer día de clases" recordó ella. "Y también el último de mi relación con Ron"

Parecía mentira que ya hubiera pasado medio año desde los sucesos de ese día, y todo lo que había sucedido después…

Moviendo la cabeza, entró a su dormitorio. Esta vez no estaba vacío, ya había algunas compañeras platicando entre ellas.

Sin hacerles caso, se dirigió a su cama, dejo el platillo colmilludo en su mesita de noche y observó la ventana.

Ya había oscurecido, soplaba aire tan fuerte que se podía percibir su silbido. No le sorprendería que lloviera, así habían sido varias noches pasadas.

Y como era de esperar, empezó a escucharse el sonido característico de la lluvia, gotas golpeando las ventanas.

Suspiró por lo bajo. Tomando su ropa para dormir se fue a cambiar al baño, también una salpicada de agua en la cara ayudaría a quitarle la culpa que empezaba a sentir, culpa por haber dicho eso a Draco.

No tenía la razón. O tal vez sí la tenía, si desde el principio hubiera sabido las intenciones de Draco con el espejo…

Ya con su ropa para dormir, volvió a ver la ventana, el cielo por completo se había oscurecido, algunas estrellas parecían brillar.

Se acomodó en su cama y acomodó las cortinas alrededor de ella, no deseaba estar a la vista de sus demás compañeras.

_-Hermione, lo que haga con el espejo es asunto mío ¿Entendido? Tú no estás involucrada en esto ni lo estarás._

_-No hagas una tontería ¡Haz lo correcto Draco! Dame el espejo y yo…yo veré la forma de dárselo a Harry, puedo inventar algo, se me ocurrirá una historia._

Ese espejo debía de tenerlo Harry, había escuchado a McGonagall, la tarea de destruir el espejo era de él, podía ser posible que Dumbledore le diera esas instrucciones y otras. Era un paso importante para vencer a Lord Voldemort.

Y ese espejo lo tenía Draco, ella lo había ayudado a encontrarlo, lo había acompañado incluso. Pero nunca supo cuales eran sus intenciones, ni ahora lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos, tenía que encontrar una solución. Ese espejo debía de estar en manos de Harry y no en las de Draco, además ¿Qué podía pensar la Orden del Fénix? Podían pensar que Draco entregaría el espejo de Oesed a Voldemort y a los mortífagos, cuando esas no eran sus intenciones ¿verdad?

"Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer con el espejo, sigo igual que el primer día que le pregunte".

_-Te equivocas, esta es mi investigación y tú únicamente me ayudas-dijo él, enfatizando el "mi".- Además, no tienes porqué conocer los propósitos._

"Tal vez, tal vez debería de decirle a Harry todo lo que sé" seguía pensando ella "Entonces, quizás él pueda encontrar una solución para quitarle el espejo a Draco".

Se mordió el labio, imaginando como podrían ser los sucesos. Harry se sorprendería sin lugar a duda por toda la información que ella conocía, sobretodo por incluso haber ido por ese espejo a esa isla llena de monstruos y nada mas y nada menos que en compañía de Draco Malfoy, enemigos ellos dos desde el primer año.

Podía incluso llegar a reprocharle porque no le había dicho todo eso antes y seguramente de nuevo sacaría sus sermones de la amistad, confianza, que no es recíproca entre ellos…blah, blah, blah.

"Quizás eso ya no sea tan buena idea" se dijo después de imaginar lo anterior "Entonces, mejor pienso en la forma de convencer a Draco"

Ahora él sería el problema, aunque digamos que últimamente él había sido su único "problema".

"Tendré que hablar con él en clase de pociones pero ¿Cómo? Nos sentamos en extremos contrarios y aparte, cada quien está con sus amigos" sería una jugada muy arriesgada y para ambos. Draco anteriormente ya le había dicho que ese tema no se hablaría en esa clase.

_-No vuelvas a hablar sobre eso-dijo Draco en un hilo de voz.- Menos aquí._

Mejor no se arriesgaba, si alguien llegaba a escuchar…las consecuencias serían malas para ambos, tendría que buscar otra forma.

"¿Y si mejor omito eso de convencerlo y tomo el espejo? Podría dárselo a Harry, inventarme una buena historia, Draco no estaría perjudicado, Harry destruye el espejo y todos somos felices"

Vaya, eso sonaba bastante bien. Sobretodo el final, Harry no tendría que enterarse que el espejo había estado en manos de Draco. Habría que inventarse una buena historia porque sin lugar a dudas el susodicho haría bastantes preguntas

"Eso es lo de menos, antes de entregarle el espejo, invento una historia creíble, la practico y todo estaría listo".

Hermione empezó a sonreír, sí, le veía futuro a su plan y uno muy bueno. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por ese espejo nunca más.

La cuestión sería como entraría a la sala común de Slytherin, porque sin lugar a dudas el espejo lo tenía guardado en su dormitorio. No lo traería en su mochila, no lo creía.

Poción multijugos. La respuesta apareció de inmediato en su mente.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Hermione Granger no era la única persona en Hogwarts pensando en el espejo de Oesed. Los miembros de cierta organización igualmente estaban hablando del susodicho.

-Y bien Minerva ¿La Orden ya encontró el espejo?-preguntó Severus Snape, comunicándose con la directora de Hogwarts por el medio habitual, Red Flu.

-Aún no, están desconcertados-reconoció ella con preocupación, paseando en su despacho, el que alguna vez fue de Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?

McGonagall de inmediato entendió a quien se refería. Volteó a ver la pintura de Dumbledore, quien se encontraba durmiendo igual que los demás directores.

-Lo he intentado, pero da respuestas muy vagas. A pesar de ello, todo lo que me ha dicho se lo he comunicado a la Orden.

Snape calló, ahora fue McGonagall quien hizo las preguntas.

-Quien-tú-sabes no tiene el espejo ¿No es así?

-No, pero empiezo a creer que lo tendrá pronto.

McGonagall lo volteó a ver sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? Habías dicho que Theodore Nott no había tenido éxito alguno.

-En efecto, él no ha tenido éxito. Pero posiblemente alguien más lo vaya a tener.

-¿De quien hablas? ¿Blaise Zabini? No creo que sea Crabbe o Goyle, ellos no parecen…bueno, no lo creo.

-Ninguno de ellos.

-Entonces ¿Quién? Algún otro mortífago…

-Draco Malfoy aún no es un mortífago.

McGonagall prefirió tomar asiento, no creía poder pertenecer más tiempo en pie.

-Pero, tú decías que él…recuerdo perfectamente que dijiste que él no había hecho su ceremonia de iniciación al igual que los demás.

-Así es.

-Tú creías incluso que no iba a ser mortífago.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro. En la última reunión que tuvimos, él se presentó.

-¿Por qué?

-Se disculpo ante el Señor Tenebroso, reconociendo que le había fallado pero estaba dispuesto a compensar su daño y que venía a pedir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso no lo sé, el Lord sacó a los demás mortífagos excepto a Nott para hablar con ellos a solas.

-¿Tienes alguna idea sobre que hayan podido hablar?

-Sí, el espejo de Oesed.

McGonagall calló. ¿Era posible que Draco Malfoy supiera información del espejo?

-Entonces es probable que Malfoy sepa más del espejo.

-Seguramente, no veo otra razón por la que se haya presentado ante el Señor Tenebroso.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabía que el espejo interesaba a los mortífagos?

-Nott debió de hablarle de el, posiblemente le pidió ayuda.

-Tú dijiste que Nott no parecía deseoso de compartir la gloria.

-Lo creo, pero tampoco es tan tonto como para jugarse la vida. Si por él mismo no encontraba resultados, no le quedaría otra salida que pedir ayuda.

-¿Por qué pedirle ayuda a Malfoy? ¿Por qué no a Zabini o alguien más?

-Eso ahora no nos importa. Hay que saber que tan involucrado se encuentra Malfoy con ese espejo.

-¿Crees que él tenga mayor información del espejo que Nott?

-Es posible, de todos modos hay que saber cuál es.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con él lo más pronto posible.

-Lo haría yo pero el Señor Tenebroso últimamente requiere mucho de mi presencia, se encuentra planeando un ataque.

-¿Un ataque? No a muggles otra vez o Gringotts.

-No, a San Mungo.

McGonagall se llevó una mano a los labios.

-Debemos hacer algo-finalmente habló.- Una reunión con la Orden de inmediato.

-Será mejor aguardar para cuando tenga mayor información, para actuar con rapidez y eficacia.

-De acuerdo, esperaremos-aceptó la bruja.

-Quizás haya aún alguna forma de convencerlo de que este en el lado correcto-habló Severus, cambiando de tema.- Draco Malfoy.

-Bien, hablaremos luego Severus.

-Hasta luego Minerva.

Después de esta despedida, la cabeza de Severus Snape se desvaneció en las llamas verdes que dieron un último suspiro antes de apagarse por completo.

McGonagall se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana más cercana, otra vez estaba lloviendo, al igual que las noches anteriores.

Bien, tenía bastantes cosas que hacer. Tenía que interrogar a Draco Malfoy y eso no sería nada fácil, tenía entendido que sabía Oclumancia, Snape alguna vez se lo comentó.

Quizás si le ofrecía algún trato, algo a su favor lo podría hacer hablar.

Pero ¿Qué le podía ofrecer? Tenía entendido que el chico no estaba en muy buenos términos con su padre, además de que él era un mortífago. Y su madre…bueno, ella había sido asesinada. No sabía de algún otro familiar suyo.

Sobre familia sin duda no podría hablarle o convencerle. ¿De qué?

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Viernes por la noche.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos hacia la lavandería, igual que había hecho cinco años antes la primera vez que había preparado la poción multijugos, y curiosamente, con el mismo fin: entrar a la sala común de Slytherin.

"Bueno, esta vez Harry y Ron no entraran y yo no tomare un pelo de gato" se dijo, mientras abría la puerta a la lavandería. Estaba igual que la primera y única vez que la había visitado.

Una estancia amplia que olía fuertemente a jabón, diferentes tipos de ropa doblada se encontraba en unas mesas que estaban dispuestas en el centro. En las orillas, se encontraban varios lavaderos de piedra o probablemente de otro material que Hermione no llegaba a reconocer. El agua de esos lavaderos provenía de una estatua de una bruja, colocada cerca de unos enormes ventanales con vista al lago.

Elfos domésticos caminaban por todo el lugar, con túnicas limpias, sucias…

Hermione no tuvo más tiempo de apreciar el lugar porque una voz chillona de inmediato se hizo escuchar.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?-le preguntó una elfa doméstica, ataviada con un curioso vestido azul y una pañoleta en su cabeza.

-Sí, por favor-dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Una túnica de Slytherin.

-¿Es de Slytherin usted?-preguntó la elfa, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, dudando.

-No-decidió decir una pequeña parte de la verdad.- Pero es para una amiga, le han hecho una broma horrible y… bueno, no quiero entrar en detalles.

-Y su amiga es…

"Vaya, esta elfa quiere saber todo".

-Pansy Parkinson y con el temperamento que tiene es mejor no hacerla esperar-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.- Con lo que le gusta presentar quejas…

-¡La señorita Parkinson!-al parecer la elfa doméstica sí tenía idea de quien era, porqué de inmediato le trajo una túnica de Slytherin limpia y lista para el uso.- Es mejor no esperar.

-Exacto ¡Gracias!-dijo Hermione y salió rápidamente de la lavandería, guardándose la túnica en la mochila.

"Bueno, eso no fue tan difícil" pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos fríos del castillo, ya había oscurecido, no le sorprendería si se encontraba algún profesor haciendo una ronda o algo parecido.

"Si sucediera eso, quizás mi Premio Anual pueda servir de algo".

Ya había una cosa menos de la que preocuparse en su plan, una túnica de Slytherin. Ojala eso fuera lo más complicado pero desgraciadamente no era así.

Tenía que averiguar si había poción multijugos en la mazmorra dedicada a la clase, porque de lo contrario, todo su plan habría fracasado. Actuar de inmediato era lo más importante y no tenía un mes para preparar la poción, necesitaba el espejo de Oesed ya.

Y claro, tampoco había que olvidar otro importante detalle; un cabello de la persona en quien se fuera a convertir.

"¿Quién podrá ser? Una chica, sería raro convertirse en un chico" se decía, murmurando para sí "Pero ¿Cómo lo conseguiré?".

Seguía dándole vueltas a este asunto, recordó aquella vez en su segundo año en Hogwarts, había tenido suerte al encontrar un cabello en su túnica de Millicent Bulstrode, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, eso no había sido suerte, no era necesario recordar los sucesos ocurridos.

"Tendré que conseguirlo a la fuerza y asegurarme que esa persona no este en la sala común cuando yo entre" pensó desesperada, cuando entraba ya a su sala común.

Subió las escaleras a su dormitorio, intentando encontrar una solución no tan…desesperada.

Se sentó en su cama e intentó relajarse, quizás así vendría alguna idea.

-¡Hermione!-la llamó Ginny, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.- ¿Por qué no nos hiciste caso?

-¿Eh?-no entendía nada.

-Lo olvidaste ¿verdad?-más que una pregunta fue una afirmación. Hermione entonces se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida, con su uniforme de Quidditch…

_Primeras horas de la mañana en el Gran Comedor._

_Todos los estudiantes se encontraban desayunando, aunque las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor era la que más alboroto estaban haciendo._

_-¿Listos para la copa?-preguntó Ginny cuando se sentó junto a Harry, frente a ellos estaban Ron y Hermione._

_-Este es nuestro último partido-musito Ron con voz ronca.- Debo de hacer una parada memorable._

_-Gryffindor ganará la copa-afirmó Harry, dándole una palmada a Ron en la espalda._

_-Aposte diez galeones a favor de Gryffindor-dijo Dean Thomas, acercándose a ellos.- Ron, confío en ti._

_Ron se limitó a asentir. Otros estudiantes que también pasaban de largo igual les hablaban de apuestas, honor de la casa…_

_-Harry, Ginny, Ron ¡Confío en ustedes!_

_-Veinte sickles apostados a que Gryffindor hace más de setenta puntos antes de atrapar la snitch._

_-Señor Potter, señorita Weasley ¡Sé que Gryffindor ganará!-incluso el profesor Slughorn se acercó a ellos.- Ya tengo una buena botella de hidromiel apostada. ¡Buena suerte!_

_Ya se estaba alejando cuando regreso y le dio una palmada a Ron._

_-Igual a ti Waterby._

_Harry y Ginny rieron mientras Ron murmuraba algo a su plato de avena, Hermione sonreía._

_-Irás a ver el partido ¿cierto?-le preguntó Ginny cuando dejo de reír.- Será tu último partido de Quidditch, al igual que Harry y Ron._

_-Claro que iré, será esta noche ¿verdad?_

_-Así es._

-No lo olvide, solo estaba alistándome-se apresuró a decir, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-Pasaste de largo cuando entraste en la sala común-le informó Ginny, cruzada de brazos.- Te llamamos y no nos respondiste. ¿Estás molesta por algo?

-No ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-¿Segura?

-Todo está bien, será mejor que bajemos, no querrás llegar tarde al partido-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, acababa de ocurrírsele una idea.

Ginny la miro con extrañeza pero se encogió de hombros y bajaron las escaleras, varios Gryffindors ya abandonaban la sala común.

-Ginny ¿Te acuerdas de Colin Creevey?

-Lo veo diario-constató ella.- Claro que sí.

-Cierto, oye ¿todavía toma fotos?

-De vez en cuando-respondió ella, mirándola esta vez con suspicacia.- ¿Qué planeas?

-Sólo pensaba que sería un muy buen regalo una foto de ustedes tres juntos, tú, Harry y Ron en el último partido de Quidditch.

-Ah, ya. Siendo este el último de ellos ¿No?

-Exacto ¿Crees que quiera ayudarme?

-No lo dudo ¡Ahí está!-le dijo ella, señalando disimuladamente a un chico de cabello rubio que reía estrepitosamente junto a sus amigos.- ¡Colin!

El chico volteó e hizo una seña de saludo, acercándose a ellas. Hermione ya no veía en el al niño pequeño y obsesivo que alguna vez conoció.

-¡Ginny! Suerte en el partido.

-Gracias ¿Te acuerdas de Hermione?-dijo ella, acercando más a Hermione.- La amiga de Harry.

-Claro ¡Hola Hermione!

-¡Hola Colin! ¿Podrías ayudarme con unas fotos? Son un regalo para Harry, Ginny y Ron.

-Cualquier cosa por una amiga de Harry-dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa.- Voy por mi cámara.

Ginny se despidió de ellos y se apresuró a salir de la sala común, no podía llegar tarde al partido.

-¿Quieres que le tome fotos a Harry?-preguntó Colin, mientras caminaban junto a los demás estudiantes al partido.

-Si es posible, una de todo el equipo completo-dijo ella.- Pero sobretodo de Harry, Ginny y Ron.

-¡De acuerdo! Vaya, que sorpresa se llevara Harry cuando vea las fotos ¡Ya me lo imagino!

Y empezó a hablar sobre como había progresado en su toma de fotografías, la poción que había encontrado para que se movieran y mucho más. No parecía importarle que Hermione sólo asintiera o dijera un "Vaya".

Finalmente llegaron al estadio, todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados. Un partido de Quidditch nocturno no era muy común.

-Colin-interrumpió Hermione su discurso.- ¿Te importaría que nos sentáramos cerca de los de Slytherin? Ellos están en medio del estadio y creo que es una buena posición para tomar las fotografías.

-¡Excelente decisión! Ya lo creo que la perspectiva será mejor…

Hermione sonrió levemente y se dirigió a esa parte del estadio, entre miradas nada aprobadoras, silbidos, frases…pero no importaba, estaba segura que otra fase de su plan se completaría esa noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger? Deberías de estar junto a los demás sangre sucia-fue la "bienvenida" de Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione no hizo caso y tomo asiento. Colin ya estaba revisando su cámara y enfocándola.

El partido no tardo en iniciar, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw por la copa final. El estruendo del público era increible, imposible saber a que equipo animaban más, se veía una marea de banderines rojos y banderas con leones, otra marea de color morado y azul con águilas.

-¡Gryffindor anota diez puntos!-decía el comentarista, un chico de Hufflepuff.

La ovación no se hizo esperar por los Gryffindors.

Ginny nuevamente anotó otros diez puntos a favor de Gryffindor, una parada por parte de Ron, excelente bludger también de Gryffindor…todo parecía salir perfecto, parecía como si el equipo completo hubiera tomado Felix Felicis.

-Te van a gustar las fotos-decía Colin a Hermione, sin dejar de apretar el botón de su cámara.- Quedarás impresionada.

Hermione reía y asentía a todo lo que el chico decía, buscaba la oportunidad perfecta para cortar un pequeño mechón de cabello de Pansy Parkinson, sentada delante de ellos y abucheando a Gryffindor.

Volteó a ver a su alrededor, todos los de Slytherin parecían bastante ocupados con abuchear a Gryffindor, batiendo palmas y silbidos en las pocas veces que se llegaban a equivocar.

-¡Ravenclaw tiene diez puntos!

Más abucheos y silbidos. Hermione volteó nuevamente a su alrededor…y no, tendría que ser más adelante.

Draco estaba sentado junto a sus amigos en los asientos más elevados, mientras los demás silbaban, él la miraba fijamente a ella con consternación.

Ella le devolvió una mirada insegura antes de concentrarse nuevamente en el juego, ahora sintiendo una mirada en su espalda, no muy cómoda con la sensación.

"Si él me está viendo no voy a poder hacer nada" se dijo con desánimo. No creía que él fuera a asistir, como las últimas veces le había dicho que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer…no parecía que un partido de quidditch fuera muy importante.

"Ni modo, me tendré que arriesgar" pensó, mientras de nuevo se alzaba otra ovación de Ravenclaw.

Esta vez hasta muchos de Slytherin se pusieron de pie, Pansy entre ellos, así que Hermione igual se puso de pie y con un movimiento de varita, un mechón de cabello negro cayó al suelo.

Lo tomó y se lo guardó de inmediato, sentándose y tratando de actuar lo más normal posible.

"No debo de voltear, no debo de voltear" murmuraba, formando puños. La tentación era demasiado fuerte, pero si volteaba, seguramente lo haría sospechar más. No dudaba que ya debía de estarse preguntando que hacía sentada entre una multitud de Slytherins.

El resto del partido paso de manera tortuosa para ella, e igual para el equipo de Gryffindor a quien las cosas no le fueron ya tan fáciles.

Varias bludgers hicieron blanco en los cazadores, una golpeó también a Harry, Ron hizo ciertas paradas espectaculares pero riesgosas…aunque al menos el resultado fue bueno, doscientos cincuenta puntos a favor de Gryffindor (gracias a la snitch).

-¡Qué partido!-comentaba Colin mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, guiados por las antorchas dispuestas en el camino.- Esa bludger que golpeó a Harry debió doler, aunque pudo tomar la snitch con el mismo brazo…

Hermione asentía en silencio, no estaba nada deseosa de conversar. Alguien paso rozando a su lado, un chico de Slytherin y… no, no era _él_.

-¿Hermione?

Volteó a ver a Colin quien ahora estaba serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco agitada, con tantos Slytherins…

-¡No, no! Estoy bien-murmuró ella.- Estoy bien.

Colin asintió pero no volvió a hablar. El regreso a la sala común fue en un silencio incómodo, sobretodo para Hermione quien hubiera preferido que Colin hablara.

-Las fotos te las daré mañana ¿vale?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Las fotos-recordó ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Gracias Colin ¿Cómo puedo…?

-No importa, un regalo para Harry y Ginny.

Hermione sonrió, volvió a agradecerle y le deseo buenas noches. Al primer escalón que conducía a su dormitorio, borró la sonrisa poco convincente que había logrado. No se sentía nada bien.

Durante todo el partido había sentido la mirada de Draco en su espalda y aunque no volteó, (bueno, al final del partido sí) sabía que no era una mirada gentil, sino una fría.

Como la que siempre había conocido hasta ese año, su último año.

"¿Por qué esto tuvo que suceder en el último año? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no antes?" se dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama. No tardaron en oírse los gritos de triunfo de los Gryffindors, seguramente una fiesta empezaría.

Y como las otras veces, ella no bajaría de su dormitorio porqué había algo que no la dejaba disfrutar; la angustia de sus padres, él, la angustia de sus padres, _él_…

Cerró los ojos, en un vago intento de olvidar.

Tuvo un sueño agitado. Soñó que estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts pero estos estaban tan silenciosos que empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Las pinturas que había en las paredes (a las que rara vez les prestaba atención) parecían alargarse y tomar formas muy extrañas.

Entonces apareció Ron, quien sin decirle una sola palabra la guiaba por el castillo hasta llegar a las puertas que daban a los jardines. Parecía que estaba a punto de hablar cuando otra voz dijo su nombre.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que oía a Draco decir su nombre con suavidad, casi con afecto.

Su corazón dio un brinco y volteó para encontrarlo cruzado de brazos recargado en una columna. Caminó presurosa hacia él, quien le extendió una mano.

Ella la tomó con una enorme sonrisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, realmente feliz.

Él también sonrió levemente y entonces caminaron hacia el lago, donde se sentaron en la orilla.

No hablaron, simplemente contemplaban el tranquilo lago en el que aparecía de vez en cuando el calamar gigante.

"Esto eres tú" le decía Draco mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una rosa negra "Para mí"

Hermione sonriendo, tomo la rosa que le ofrecía. Volvió a inhalar ese dulce olor, Draco la observaba.

Y entonces, para su desconcierto, la rosa empezó a marchitarse. Caía pétalo tras pétalo al suelo, volteó a mirar a Draco pero ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba el espejo de Oesed en el tamaño pequeño en el que lo habían encantado.

Tomó el espejo y lo observo, la imagen de ella siendo feliz con sus padres continuaba al igual que la de cierto Slytherin sosteniendo una rosa negra.

Entonces, un pétalo cayó sobre la superficie del espejo, este se hizo añicos con un horrible sonido.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Volteó a la ventana más cercana que tenía, ya empezaba a amanecer. Desvió la mirada a su dormitorio, sus compañeras seguían durmiendo.

Suspirando por lo bajo, se puso de pie. Necesitaba investigar algo.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su sala común, jugando ajedrez con Nott.

-Malfoy ¿Qué hay del espejo?-preguntó Nott mientras veía como uno de sus peones era tomado por un caballo.

-Eso ya lo solucione-habló él con tranquilidad.- No tengo porque preocuparme.

Nott lo volteó a ver con suspicacia.

-Muchos mortífagos que creían saber donde se encontraba el espejo no se atrevían a ir por el.

-Sí, no es un lugar al que me gustaría volver-admitió él mientras movía a un peón.- Pero ya tengo el espejo.

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?

-Investigación y deducción.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

-Eso prefiero guardármelo.

Nott puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Cuándo le daremos el espejo?

-Le daré el espejo cuando crea conveniente-dijo Draco, acomodándose mejor en el sillón en el que se encontraba.

-No juegues con su paciencia-le advirtió Nott.- Eso puede costarnos la vida.

-Lo consideraré-murmuró con frialdad.

Nott se limitó a mirarlo con seriedad antes de ponerse de pie.

-Como quieras.

Draco se quedo solo en la sala común, aún era muy temprano para que bajaran los Slytherins que inclusive eran madrugadores.

Todo iba bien, Nott aún no le había requerido ver el espejo auque de todos modos si lo hiciera, se negaría.

Estaba costando más trabajo del esperado pero si todo salía como lo planeaba, dentro de poco le entregaría el espejo a Lord Voldemort.


	34. Preámbulos Oscuros

_Hola nuevamente! Aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo, sé que me he tardado en subirlo pero como ya esta a punto de acabar la historia, quiero que sea lo mejor posible. Calculo yo que este fin de semana que viene subire el último capi, sí, la historia se esta terminando. Muchas gracias x leer el fic y estar dejando reviews :)_

_Yuuki: Qué bueno que te este gustando la historia, gracias x dejar review. Que estes bn ;)_

_Rochelle Kuchiki: Síi, esto se pone emocionate ¿nop? Dentro de poco leeras el final, grax x dejar review. Cuidate :)_

_Giselle Lestrange: hola!, que bueno que sigas x aqui. Las intenciones de Draco...sin comentarios ;) Hermione por supuesto intentara cumplir su objetivo. En cuanto a xq se le pide tanto a Harry, lo veremos en ste capi y sobre el espejo de Oesed...no puedo revelar mucho pro t aseguro que pronto sabrás más d ese espejo. Que estes bn :)_

_Gracias x leer. Si pueden dejarme un review se los agradecería mucho, faltando poco para el final sus opiniones son muy importantes. Nos leemos pronto, grax x leer._

* * *

**Cap XXXIV: Preámbulos Oscuros**

Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia el despacho de la ahora directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. La directora había requerido su presencia a primeras horas de la mañana de ese soleado Domingo.

No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que quería hablar con él. Hasta donde él entendía, no había hecho nada malo en el castillo y en cuanto a su situación académica, no se encontraba mal.

¿Qué querría?

No tardó en llegar a la gárgola que ocultaba la entrada al despacho. Diciendo la contraseña que la directora le había proporcionado en la nota enviada, no tardo en aparecer una escalera en espiral que se movía lentamente.

Poco tiempo después, se encontraba frente a una puerta. Tocó con los nudillos y esta se abrió.

Entró al despacho y observó la estancia de forma circular. Había libros en diversas estanterías además de los retratos de antiguos directores del colegio. La decoración era muy simple.

-Joven Malfoy-saludó la directora, sentada en su escritorio.- Tome asiento.

El respondió el saludo e hizo lo que se le indicaba.

-¿Por qué quería verme?

La directora meditó su respuesta antes de darla.

-Creo que puedes hacer provecho de tu habilidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Tenemos entendido que conoces información del espejo de Oesed.

Semejante declaración tomo desprevenido a Draco ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Hermione no podía haberle dicho ¿O sí?

-La Orden del Fénix necesita el espejo de Oesed para poder derrotar a Quien-tú-sabes.

-¿Qué le hace creer que yo sé algo al respecto?-formuló con cuidado su pregunta, necesitaba saber como se había enterado.

-Tenemos a un infiltrado en los mortífagos-habló McGonagall.- Por lo que sabemos que te presentaste en la última reunión diciendo que poseías información del espejo de Oesed.

Bueno, ahora sabía que Hermione no era quien había hablado de esto con la directora.

-¿Quién es su infiltrado?

-Eso prefiero no revelarlo.

Draco guardó silencio por unos instantes antes de hablar.

-Lo lamento, pero sobre el espejo…no hay nada que pueda decirle.

-¿En serio?

-Así es.

-Debes de hacer lo correcto Malfoy-habló la directora.

Él formo puños debajo de la mesa al escuchar esto, no era la primera vez que se lo decían.

-Lo que yo haga no es de su incumbencia.

-En efecto, no lo es. Pero las consecuencias de ese acto sí incumben a la Orden del Fénix ¿Tienes idea de lo que ese espejo podría hacer en manos de Quien-tú-sabes?

-Soy consciente-afirmó él con superioridad.

-Siendo así, sería un error aún mayor dejar ese espejo en sus manos.

-Usted no conoce mis planes.

-Compártelos, por favor.

-No veo razón alguna por la que tenga que hacerlo.

McGonagall calló, esto era lo que más temía. Darle una buena razón para que compartiera lo que supiera.

-Tu familia-habló finalmente.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó él con incredulidad.- Yo ya no tengo familia.

-Tu padre…

-No vaya por ese camino porqué no funcionara, no me importa mi padre.

La directora frunció la frente ante aquella contestación.

-Es tu familia Malfoy.

-Fue alguna vez de mi familia-se atrevió a corregirla.- Pero ya no lo es.

-Tu madre…

-Mi madre está muerta-hizo constatar él con brusquedad, nada deseoso de hablar de ese tema.

-¿Qué te diría ella si estuviera viva? ¿Le gustarían tus acciones?

-Mis futuras acciones son debido a ella.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio.

-Es por el bien de la comunidad mágica.

-¿La comunidad mágica? Podrá ser todo menos una comunidad.

McGonagall se quitó los lentes y lo miró seriamente.

-Entonces no te importa nada-más que pregunta era afirmación.

-En efecto-mintió él con habilidad.

-Eso es mentira.

-No lo es-insistió él. ¿Acaso McGonagall sabía Legeremancia? No, no lo creía. Por si las dudas, usaría Oclumencia.

-A todos nos importa algo o alguien.

-Yo no soy como _todos_.

-Me estoy dando cuenta.

El chico la fulminó con la mirada antes de voltear hacia otro lado, no debía de perder los estribos, no era el momento.

McGonagall suspiró, no tenía idea de que era lo que el joven sentado frente a ella estaba pensando, se veía molesto. Tampoco le quedaba duda, de que había fracasado en su tarea, si él sabía algo del espejo no lo diría.

-Puedes irte-dijo finalmente, no viendo otra opción.

Él se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, fue ahí cuando se detuvo y la volteó a ver.

-El espejo estará bien-le dijo y sin darle oportunidad de replicar, cerró la puerta tras él y bajo rápidamente la escalera espiral.

Ya se encontraba nuevamente caminando en los pasillos del castillo. Sería mejor que se dirigiera a la sala de los menesteres, ahí era donde podía hacer sus "experimentos" como él les llamaba a los encantamientos que intentaba realizar, nada sencillos.

No tardó en llegar a la sala especial. Estaba nuevamente frente a la pared que ocultaba a la misteriosa y especial sala. Cerrando los ojos y después de realizar de forma acertada su petición, una puerta apareció frente a él.

La abrió y pronto se encontró frente a una amplia habitación vacía a excepción del espejo de Oesed. Se acercó a él e ignoró el reflejo, ahora no era el momento para perderse en ilusiones.

Murmuró quedamente un hechizo y apareció otro espejo idéntico al espejo de Oesed, sólo que este al acercarse, no mostraba lo que más deseaba.

"Tiene que haber un hechizo de ilusión que pueda ayudarme" se dijo él, examinando el espejo. En estructura era idéntico al espejo que tenía al lado pero en cuanto a propiedades, sólo era un espejo común.

"No puedo fallar" dijo él, estudiando con detalle el espejo. Pidió a la sala que le proporcionara libros con encantamientos, su petición no tardó en ser cumplida. A su alrededor aparecieron un par de estanterías rebosantes de libros.

Se acercó a una y tomó un libro al azar. Busco en el índice algo que pudiera ayudarle con su objetivo, encantar al espejo para que pudiera mostrar ilusiones, ciertamente casi lo mismo que el espejo de Oesed, sólo que había una diferencia, las ilusiones no serían de lo más deseado por las personas que vieran su reflejo, podría decirse que serían predeterminadas.

Y aún así, realizar hechizos de ilusión no era nada sencillo. Se preguntó porqué el profesor Flitwick nunca había hecho más que mencionarlos, si decían que era tan experto en encantamientos ¿Por qué nunca los había enseñado? Ni siquiera en su último año.

Frunciendo la frente, se dispuso a continuar con sus experimentos. No pedía más que funcionaran cuando presentara el espejo al Señor Tenebroso, sólo eso.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Hermione salió de la mazmorra donde se impartía la clase de pociones. Cerró la puerta tras ella y respiró profundamente. Como aquella vez en su segundo año en Hogwarts, había robado material. La única diferencia era que este "material" era nada menos que Poción Multijugos.

"Tuve suerte que hubiera un frasco" se decía, caminando hacia otro pasillo que la condujera a las escaleras para regresar a su dormitorio.

Entonces, el plan seguía en pie y tal y como iban las cosas, seguramente tendría éxito.

Ya tenía una túnica de Slytherin, ya tenía un cabello de quien iba a convertirse y ya tenía poción multijugos, lo único que faltaba era la acción en sí.

"Será mejor actuar en un día entre semana" se dijo, subiendo las escaleras. "Quizás los estudiantes estén fuera en clases, entrenamientos, en el Gran Comedor…estarán más ocupados que un fin de semana".

Meditando esto, pronto llegó al piso del Gran Comedor. Ya tenía bastante hambre por lo que entró a comer.

Ninguno de sus amigos estaba, ya se lo esperaba. Habían dicho que querían pasar aquel rato libre en el estadio de Quidditch.

Tomó asiento en la mitad de la mesa y comenzó a llenar su plato, ensalada, un vaso de zumo de calabaza…

-¡Hey, Hermione!

Ah, era Colin.

-Hola Colin-saludó ella.

-Oye, ayer no te encontré para darte las fotos.

-Mi culpa, lo siento-dijo ella formando una media sonrisa.- Pero estaba muy ocupada.

Colin asintió.

-¿Qué te parecen?-preguntó él, extendiéndole las fotografías que había tomado.

Hermione las tomó y las observo. La primera era de la formación de los equipos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw antes de que iniciara el partido. Otra fotografía era de Ginny en el aire con la Quaffle, otra de Ron como guardián en los aros, una de Harry volando por el estadio…eran bastante buenas.

-Son increíbles Colin-dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Muchas gracias, en verdad. ¿No puedo hacer algo por ti?

-No importa, son un regalo para ustedes-dijo el chico sonriendo.- Bueno, te dejo.

Y se alejo, dejando a Hermione contemplar el resto de las fotografías.

"Si acaso, podría ver si consigo unos marcos para ellas o ¿Se las entregó así?" estaba indecisa, era un regalo que quería que les gustara y lo atesoraran.

Mientras pensaba en esto y seguía comiendo, dio un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin. Él no estaba.

"No me sorprendería si cambiara sus horarios para venir aquí" pensó amargamente, tomando un sorbo del zumo de calabaza. "Seguramente ha de estar furioso conmigo, no lo culpo".

Siguió comiendo, de vez en cuando volteando a ver a la mesa de las serpientes pero sin que hubiera algún cambio, él seguía sin aparecer.

Terminó su comida y decidió ir a los jardines, necesitaba ir al bosque prohibido y concretamente, a los matorrales de rosas negras.

Sería la primera vez que iría sola, las otras veces siempre había ido acompañada.

"Vamos, nada malo puede pasar" decía para convencerse a sí misma "Es algo sencillo que puedo hacer".

Se encontraba ya caminando por el sendero que conducía a la cabaña de Hagrid y por unos momentos pensó que una visita al guardabosques no estaría mal pero finalmente decidió no ir, podía visitarlo después de haber ido a donde tenía que ir antes.

Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie viéndola, se adentró al bosque prohibido. No se encontraba nada relajada, podía sentir como su respiración se volvía agitada.

"Nada va a pasar" se repetía una y otra vez, agarrando con fuerza su varita en la mano derecha.

Escuchó un ruido de cascos, seguramente rondaban algunos centauros cerca. En las veces anteriores eso no había ocurrido.

Se detuvo, necesitaba relajarse. Después de unos minutos, ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Volvió a caminar, esta vez a un paso mayor. Y para su alivio, empezó a divisar unos matorrales con las misteriosas rosas negras.

Llegó a la roca en la que muchas veces se sentaron juntos Draco y ella. Se sentó, esta vez estaría sola.

Respiró profundamente y se puso a recordar las varias veces que había estado aquí, la primera por un juramento, la segunda para consolarlo por la muerte de su madre, la tercera para hablar sin parar…y podía continuar recordando y recordando todas aquellas veces, siempre en compañía de él.

Sonrió ligeramente al recordar que la mayoría de las veces que habían venido aquí, él le había ofrecido una rosa negra y ella siempre la aceptaba. ¡Ah, qué hermosos y lejanos recuerdos!

O aquella vez en su dormitorio, cuando cierto búho igual le llevo una rosa negra.

Sonrió más.

"Ojala todo esto termine pronto" rogó en silencio "Cuando él ya no tenga el espejo, ambos estaremos bien".

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Draco y ella caminando otra vez por ese bosque, hablando tranquilamente sin preocupaciones.

Abrió los ojos y vio su reloj, sería mejor ya irse al castillo. Aún tenía varias cosas pendientes que hacer, entre ellas tarea.

Tomó una rosa negra y se internó en los árboles, de regreso al colegio.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

-¿Tuviste éxito?

-Ya era hora y no, no pude conseguir nada.

Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape de nuevo se encontraban hablando mediante la Red Flu.

Snape frunció el ceño pero no comentó nada.

-Ahora quien me preocupa es Potter-dijo McGonagall, sentada en su escritorio.- No sé cuales sean los planes que tenga.

-Destruir el espejo ¿no?

-Así es pero ¿Por qué no lo destruye alguien más? Esa es una tarea demasiado grande para un chico de diecisiete años.

-Dumbledore creía que él sería el único capaz de destruirlo.

-¿Por qué él? Creo que todos los miembros de la Orden somos capaces.

-No, no es así-negó Snape.- Hay ciertas cualidades necesarias para destruir el espejo.

McGonagall guardó silencio antes de hablar.

-Como sea, aún no entiendo porqué la Orden desea todavía más de Harry.

-Dumbledore tenía planes e instrucciones específicas para él, seguramente quieren conocer esa información.

-A nosotros Dumbledore también nos dejo instrucciones.

-Sí, pero únicamente a unos pocos les habló sobre el Espejo de Oesed y su importancia en esta lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso.

-Sabemos lo que ese espejo puede hacer, con algo de magia oscura lograría distorsionar la magia original del espejo y…

-Crear un portal a esa dimensión del espejo donde él habrá ganado-completó Snape.- Estos últimos días ha estado bastante ansioso.

-¿Tienes más información de San Mungo?

-Planea hacer el ataque uno de estos días.

-¿Cuántos mortífagos llevará con él?

-Él no irá a San Mungo y planea llevar pocos mortífagos, diez a lo mucho.

-Informaré a los demás miembros de la Orden para que estén atentos.

-Los miembros que están en el Ministerio deben de estar alertas-advirtió con gravedad.- Se planea un interrogatorio.

-¿Con qué medios?

-Aún no lo sé.

McGonagall calló por unos instantes antes de asentir.- De acuerdo, yo avisare a los demás miembros, tú sigue con el Señor Tenebroso.

Severus Snape hizo un gesto afirmativo antes de desaparecer.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Draco se encontraba exhausto, había intentado realizar diferentes hechizos que había encontrado en libros pero ninguno parecía funcionar como él deseaba además que los hechizos se desvanecían casi de inmediato.

"Maldita sea, siendo así las cosas esto no va a funcionar".

Dio un vistazo a la habitación, como mínimo había consultado la mitad de los libros pero los resultados no estaban siendo nada exitosos.

Decidiendo que había sido suficiente por un día, volvió a reducir al espejo de Oesed original, dejando a la copia en la sala. Tomó el espejo ahora empequeñecido, se lo guardo y salió de la Sala.

Necesitaba descansar y pensar cuales podrían ser sus alternativas, aunque tenía la mente en blanco. La advertencia de Nott rondaba por su mente igualmente "No juegues con su paciencia".

Al principio no le dio importancia pero viendo como iban las cosas, tendría que apresurarse y triplicar sus esfuerzos en esos hechizos. Estaba considerando en preguntar al profesor Flitwick sobre esos hechizos pero estaba inseguro ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Le avisaría a McGonagall? No, mejor hacer esto solo. Todavía había tiempo.

Dio vuelta en otro pasillo y se encontró con Hermione. Él ignoró la mirada de ella y siguió caminando, como si nunca la hubiera visto.

Esperaba que ella lo siguiera o le dijera algo pero para sorpresa y alivio de él, eso no sucedió.

En vez de dirigirse a su sala común como había planeado se dirigió a la biblioteca. No fue a la sección oscura como normalmente lo haría sino a las estanterías dedicadas a encantamientos, quizás ahí encontraría lo que necesitaba.

Tomó tres libros y los puso en una mesa, acercó una silla y empezó a hojear uno. Nada del tipo de hechizos que buscaba. Fue lo mismo para varios libros que sacó de estanterías, algunos únicamente los mencionaban y otros carecían de información alguna sobre ellos.

Volteó a ver su reloj, ya había gastado buena parte del día y aún no había conseguido nada de utilidad.

Empezaba a perder la paciencia, tomó un último libro, diciéndose que si en este no encontraba nada, volvería al día siguiente.

Como su predicción fue acertada, se levantó y sin tomarse la molestia de regresar los libros a su lugar, salió de la biblioteca.

Se encontraba molesto, muy molesto y aunque no lo admitiera, preocupado. Si su plan fallaba ¿Qué podría suceder?

Maldijo nuevamente y no tardó en llegar a la zona de mazmorras, cerca de donde estaba su sala común.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Hermione se encontraba en su sala común en compañía de sus amigos, estaban haciendo tarea. Hace bastante tiempo que no tenían un encuentro como ese, parecía como si estuvieran repitiendo algún lejano día de sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

Ella tenía un libro abierto y estaba leyendo para luego responder a un cuestionario. Harry y Ron estaban escribiendo sobre Herbología (una tarea un tanto extraña, la profesora Sprout no solía dejar tareas) mientras Ginny leía sobre transformaciones.

Había silencio y no solo por parte de ellos, la torre de Gryffindor en general. Pocos estudiantes estaban en el interior, la mayoría en el exterior disfrutando de unos cuantos rayos de sol que hace minutos habían hecho su aparición. Los alumnos que se habían quedado eran de sexto y séptimo año, demasiado ocupados con tareas como para poder disfrutar unos cuantos minutos libres.

-No debimos de quedarnos tanto tiempo en el estadio de Quidditch-murmuró Ron mientras se estiraba, tratando de relajar la postura.

-Mira quien habla, tú eras quien no quería irse-le recordó su hermana, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Pero ahora sí hace un buen clima-respondió él, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a una ventana.

-Tú querías ir en la mañana porqué estaría vacío-intervino Harry, quien estaba acabando su composición.- Ginny y yo queríamos ir en la tarde.

Ron se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana a los estudiantes que paseaban por los jardines.

Hermione no comentó nada, estaba más deseosa de hablar de otro tema. Se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlos y habló.

-Harry-su voz sonaba insegura, mal comienzo.- ¿Has escrito a la Orden?

Sus amigos la voltearon a ver con caras sorpresivas, no esperaban ese tema de conversación.

-Aún no-confirmó él.- Estoy tratando de pensar en planes y…

-¿Planes sobre qué?

-Cuando se tenga el Espejo de Oesed.

-Oh, claro-asintió ella, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.- No lo han encontrado ¿verdad?

-No, eso empieza a preocupar a la Orden-y hablando en un tono de voz más bajo, añadió.- Temen que Voldemort lo haya encontrado.

La culpa parecía extenderse por todo el cuerpo de Hermione. Veía como su mejor amigo estaba preocupado por ese espejo y ella que tenía información valiosa, vamos, sabía donde estaba el espejo, no podía decir nada.

-¿Dumbledore nunca te dijo donde lo escondió?-preguntó Ginny.

Harry negó.- La última vez que vi el espejo fue en primer año, jamás habló de donde lo había escondido.

-¿Ni a la Orden?-intervino Ron.

-Información ambigua-contestó Harry, acomodándose los lentes.- Ideas vagas de donde podría estar.

-Si él quería que tú destruyeras el espejo ¿Por qué no te dijo donde lo escondió?-preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no tenía respuesta.

-¿Sólo tú puedes destruir el espejo?-preguntó Ginny.

-Dumbledore creía eso.

Guardaron silencio.

-¿Ya vieron el tablón de anuncios?-preguntó Ron, señalándolo.

-Vaya, creí que habían suspendido las visitas a Hogsmeade-comentó Harry.

-Eso habían hecho-afirmó Hermione, cruzada de brazos.- No creí que fueran a restituirlas.

En el tablón de anuncios había una hoja que anunciaba una visita a Hogsmeade para el siguiente fin de semana.

-Podríamos ir a Honeydukes.

-A las tres escobas.

-¡Lo olvidaba!-exclamó Hermione, golpeándose la frente.- Esperen un momento.

Subió y bajo rápidamente las escaleras de su dormitorio, llevaba unos paquetes envueltos.

-Tomen-dijo ella, extendiendo uno a cada uno.- Son para ustedes.

Sus amigos dieron las gracias y cada quien abrió su paquete. Eran fotografías de ellos en el estadio de Quidditch en el último partido, acomodadas respectivamente en un pequeño álbum de fotos.

-¡Son increíbles! Gracias-dijo Ginny, abrazando a su amiga.

-Son muy buenas, gracias-dijo Harry.

-Gracias Hermione-musitó Ron, quien seguía viendo las fotografías.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Que bueno que les haya gustado, quería dárselas en cuanto las tuve pero…bueno, no importa.

-¿De dónde sacaste el álbum?

-La sala de requerimientos-murmuró ella, recordando.

_Se encontraba caminando en los pasillos del castillo, tenía que ir a la Sala de Requerimientos, seguramente ahí encontraría un buen objeto para colocar las fotos y dárselas a sus amigos o al menos tendría una idea de qué podía hacer._

_Dio la vuelta en un pasillo, Draco Malfoy se encontraba caminando igualmente, en dirección opuesta a ella._

_Hermione lo volteó a ver pero él pareció no verla o si la vio, la ignoró. Parecía muy concentrado en algo, ya que caminaba a grandes pasos y sin desviar la mirada._

_Hermione se detuvo y vio como caminaba a otro pasillo. En otras circunstancias lo habría seguido y preguntado que era lo que estaba mal pero…no valía la pena hacerlo, ya sabría su respuesta; le diría que era asunto de él y no suyo._

_Siguió caminando y después de cambiar de pasillo, se encontraba frente a la pared que ocultaba a la Sala de Requerimientos._

-Es un regalo muy bonito-dijo Ginny, viendo las fotografías.- Definitivamente Colin es buen fotógrafo.

-¿Te ayudó Colin?-preguntó Harry.

-¿El chico que era la competencia de Ginny?-inquirió Ron.

Todos rieron y Hermione asintió.

-Sí, él tomo las fotos.

-Luego le agradeceré-dijo Harry.- En verdad son bastante buenas.

Sus amigos concordaron con él.

-Deberíamos de aprovechar esa salida a Hogsmeade-dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie.- Serán vacaciones por la semana de pascua y…

-Y seguramente nos dejaran mucha tarea-intervino Ron.- Siempre hacen lo mismo.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder.

-Sí bueno, pero seguramente harán algo en Hogsmeade o…¡Yo no me quedare dentro del castillo todos esos días!

-No suena mal-dijo Harry.

-¿Tú que opinas Hermione?

-Semana de pascua…vacaciones…visita a Hogsmeade ¡Suena muy bien!-dijo Hermione, asintiendo.

Sí, era una oportunidad muy buena, la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

Muchos no estarían dentro de la sala común de Slytherin por ser vacaciones, además, si había una visita a Hogsmeade, la primera en mucho tiempo…muchos estudiantes la aprovecharían, sería lo lógico ¿No?

Quizás hasta tendría suerte y Draco también haría una visita a Hogsmeade.

Hermione sonrío, ese sería su momento.


	35. Innocence of a Black Rose

_Hola a todos! Sé que prometí este capítulo hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero este capítulo es el que más lata me dio por una u otra razón. Lo que escribía no me gustaba hasta que finalmente quede conforme con un final, que es este. No hay palabras suficientes para agradecerles todo su apoyo en este fic que me ha tomado años (literalmente) terminar. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído, puesto en alerta y favoritos y dejado review, siempre me fue útil saber su opinión al respecto y sin ustedes, seguramente la historia seguría inconclusa. Muchas pero muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review: Karenzita, harrymaniatica, yo, mps94, daniiela !, Kaoru riddle, Rochelle Kuchiki, Bybell, karyta34, Andrea Radcliffe, araceli(Giselle Lestrange), daymed, Gabrielle Felton, PaolaLissete, Lagordis, Roses'Rain Spell, ..., kary, Abril, friidaaa, lilha, lilian7, pauli evans black, CGinny, loca anonima O, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, maring, chivis, sugeisy, pytufa1622, Caperucita Gris, Queen-of-shadow,Kunii-24,yuuukiii, xxxVampira Nissa Cullenxxx, Maria, saku-kamiya, Gena D' Malfoy, luna-maga, Maruuchiss, Yuuki. Hinamori. Chan._

_De vdd, muchas gracias por estar leyendo. Espero puedan dejarme un review para este capítulo final. Nuevamente, gracias x poner la historia en alertas, favoritos, leerla...me han hecho muy feliz por ello y no puedo dejar de agradecerles. Este último capítulo es muy largo ¡Es el más largo que he escrito! Planeaba en dividirlo pero pues prefiero dejarselos completo, a ver que opinan. _

Este capítulo está dedicado a PaolaLissete, quien me brindó mucha ayuda durante toda la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

_Ahora sí, después de todo, les dejo este capítulo. Espero nos estemos viendo en los reviews y claro, en alguna otra historia ;) _

* * *

**Cap XXXV: Innocence of a Black Rose**

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, era el día en que su plan se pondría en práctica. La noche anterior apenas si había dormido, había estado dándole vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que haría, desde tomar la poción multijugos, llegar a la sala común de Slytherin…

"Todo debe de salir bien, tengo todo lo necesario, todo va a salir bien" se decía una y otra vez en su mente mientras se arreglaba en el cuarto de baño.

Alcanzaba a escuchar las voces entusiastas de sus compañeras, risas…al parecer ellas sí visitarían Hogsmeade como los demás.

Salió ya presentable y fue a su cama. Guardó unas cuantas cosas en unos cajones de su mesita de noche, se guardó un pequeño frasco en un bolsillo de sus jeans (el día anterior había añadido a la poción el mechón de cabello). Sólo faltaría la túnica de Slytherin, esa estaba guardada en su mochila.

"Todo está como lo planee" verificó. Respiró profundamente, tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras.

-¡Hermione!

Volteó a ver nada menos a Harry y Ron que bajaban las escaleras de su dormitorio, vestidos igual de manera informal, sin lugar a dudas irían a Hogsmeade.

-¡Hola!-saludó ella, no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

-¿Ya te vas a Hogsmeade?-preguntó Harry, viendo su mochila.

-¡No! Aún no-dijo ella, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.- Debo de dejar unos libros prestados en la biblioteca y ver si ya están disponibles otros que necesito.

-Te acompañamos si quieres…

-No hace falta, no se preocupen-dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Porqué después debo de ir a ver a McGonagall.

-¿A McGonagall?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Sí, hubo un error en mi cuestionario-respondió ella.- No fue muy grande pero de todos modos quiero rectificar, digo, que sepa que fue un pequeño descuido.

Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver pero no dijeron nada, finalmente fue Harry quien habló.

-Entonces ¿Nos alcanzarás más tarde?

-Sí, así es.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-preguntó Ron.

-Después de las otras cosas que tengo que hacer, digo, quien sabe si McGonagall también quiera visitar Hogsmeade

Sus amigos asintieron y tras despedirse de ellos, salió de la sala común.

No era mentira del todo lo que había dicho, en verdad tenía que regresar unos libros a la biblioteca y ver si ya estaban disponibles los otros que necesitaba. En cuanto a McGonagall, eso fue lo único que no fue verdad.

"Todavía necesito averiguar la contraseña para entrar a la sala de Slytherin" se recordó, eso era lo último necesario para su plan.

Ya sabía donde se encontraba la sala común, la contraseña era lo último faltante.

No tardó en llegar a la biblioteca, había muy pocos alumnos, casi ninguno, sin dudarlo todos debían de estar preparándose para visitar Hogsmeade.

Saludó a la Sra. Pince y le devolvió los libros y preguntó por los que necesitaba, la bibliotecaria no tardó en llevarle los ejemplares solicitados.

-¡Gracias!-dijo ella, antes de salir de la biblioteca. Sería mejor si dejaba los libros, no quería andar cargando con ellos todo el día.

Tuvo cuidado de escoger el camino más largo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, no quería encontrarse con sus amigos.

Los pasillos para ser horas muy tempranas, ya estaban con varios estudiantes, todos los alumnos habían querido madrugar para poder ir a Hogsmeade y pasar el día entero en el poblado mágico.

"Quizás si me apuro, podré ir yo también" pensó, viendo como unos alumnos de Gryffindor caminaban rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, pronunció la contraseña y entró. No había ni un alma en la sala común, un silencio total.

Subió las escaleras a su dormitorio, ya no quedaba ninguna de sus compañeras, todas se habían alistado rápidamente para salir lo más pronto posible.

Dejo los libros en su cama y vio el reloj, era buen tiempo, diez de la mañana.

"Supongamos que tarde mucho en saber la contraseña, quizás deba de pasearme en las mazmorras antes de usar la poción multijugos".

La poción multijugos duraría únicamente una hora, seguramente la cantidad que tenía en el frasco no le daría más tiempo.

"Aunque ¿Si no encuentro a alguien?" se preguntó, intentando encontrar una buena solución.

"Será mejor si primero me paseo por las mazmorras, a ver que sucede. Si no tengo resultados, supongo que tendré que usar la poción" concluyó, frunciendo un poco la frente.

"No creo que Pansy se haya quedado en el castillo, seguramente también salió" seguía pensando, intentando encontrar todos los puntos de peligro que tenía su plan. "Confiemos en que haya ido a Hogsmeade".

Sólo le faltaba una persona, Draco Malfoy.

"Él, no sé que vaya a hacer" admitió, él no era una persona muy predecible. "Es probable que no haya ido a Hogsmeade y este en el castillo, quizás en el Gran Comedor, la biblioteca, los jardines…No estaría en su dormitorio ¿O sí?"

Se mordió los labios, tendría que confiar en su buena suerte, no quedaba de otra.

"Y el espejo de Oesed ¡Debe de estar en su dormitorio! No creo que sea un objeto que lleve a todas partes con él, no. Además, las pocas veces que le pregunte por el espejo o le pedí verlo, nunca me lo enseño. Debe de estar en su dormitorio",

Después de convencerse de lo anterior, decidió que estaba lista para actuar. Abrió los cajones de su mesita de noche para verificar que lo que necesitaba lo llevaba ya con ella, fue entonces cuando vio a las rosas negras que tenía guardadas muy al fondo.

Sonrió un poco al verlas, recordando todas esas veces en las que él le había dado una.

"Cuando él vea que ya no está el espejo seguramente se preocupara mucho pero si dejo una rosa, sabrá que fui yo" razonó ella, tomando una y cerrando el cajón.

Guardó la rosa con cuidado en la mochila.

"Bien, será mejor que vaya a las mazmorras" dijo, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su dormitorio.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Draco Malfoy salía de su sala común con prisa. Era necesario ir a la sala de requerimientos para ver como iban sus experimentos pues después de muchos fracasos, para su alivio, empezaba a tener buenos resultados.

_Era una noche tormentosa de miércoles, pero fue una noche de éxitos._

_Draco se encontraba en la sala de requerimientos con dos espejos de Oesed, uno siendo una copia. Había libros de encantamientos abiertos por todas partes, cubriendo gran parte del suelo de la sala._

_Hace poco había sucedido algo diferente después de horas sin resultados, el espejo falso al acercarse unos cuantos pasos de distancia, le mostró por unos segundos lo que parecía una isla, la imagen se disolvió tras un humo blanquecino._

_Draco estaba impresionado, era lo más cercano a una ilusión estable que había intentado crear por varios días. Finalmente, empezaba a tener resultados._

_Se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y decidió repetir el encantamiento que había dicho momentos antes, sólo que alteraría unas cuantas palabras._

_Lo que hacía era peligroso, en varios libros que había consultado no recomendaban alterar las palabras de ningún modo ya que los resultados podían ser indeseables y peligrosos._

_Se contempló en el espejo falso por unos instantes antes de dar uno, dos, tres pasos hacía el. La imagen cambió, aparecía nuevamente una isla, incluso daba la impresión de que iba a salir del espejo y…se esfumó, aunque esta vez el humo era negro._

_Draco dio unos pasos hacía atrás, tosiendo. Ya estaba encontrando lo que quería, la ilusión cada vez duraba más tiempo._

_Iba por buen camino, otra vez._

Llegó de inmediato al pasillo deseado, había casi corrido para llegar hasta ahí, la ansiedad y la emoción lo estaban dominando.

Cerró los ojos y pidió a la sala que lo dejara entrar al lugar que necesitaba, después de realizar varias veces su petición abrió los ojos, la pared seguía igual.

Maldijo en voz baja y volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando concentrarse únicamente en su petición, sin dejar que nada más estuviera en su mente.

Apareció el picaporte de una puerta, lo giró y otra vez se encontraba en la sala de requerimientos. Todo estaba como lo había dejado el día anterior, nada había cambiado.

Estaban los dos espejos en el centro de la habitación. Se acercó al espejo de la derecha, el reflejo cambió y le mostró a Hermione y él juntos, sonriendo.

Tragó saliva y se quedó contemplando la imagen por unos instantes antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse al otro espejo, que sin duda sería la copia.

Se acercó a ese espejo y el reflejo igualmente cambió, mostrando una ciudad en ruinas o eso parecía. Dio unos pasos hacía atrás y la imagen se desvaneció, volvió a dar unos pasos hacia adelante y apareció esta vez la imagen de alguien muy parecido al Señor Tenebroso en lo que era el ministerio de magia.

Retrocedió nuevamente. Las ilusiones no eran las mejores, pero eran un gran avance después de los fracasos anteriores, sólo faltaba refinarlas, hacerlas más creíbles.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Hermione se encontraba caminando en las mazmorras, intentando divisar a algún Slytherin pero no corría con suerte. No quedaba ninguna duda, había confiado excesivamente en que todo saldría a pedir de boca.

Quien sabe cuantas veces había recorrido esos pasillos, una y otra vez sin suerte. Ya sabía que pasillo escondía la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin (caminatas de días anteriores) pero no tenía la mínima idea de cual podía ser la contraseña, un pequeño detalle que ella no creyó relevante en su momento.

La situación empezaba a tornarse desesperante, el tiempo iba en su contra. Había perdido fácilmente dos horas desde que saliera de su sala común a la biblioteca, no sabía la contraseña para entrar a la sala común de Slytherin y claro, estaba consciente que la verdadera Pansy Parkinson podía regresar en cualquier momento o peor, incluso estar en la sala común aunque confiaba en que se encontrara en Hogsmeade.

"Puedo utilizar la poción multijugos aunque me quedaría menos tiempo" pensó como última alternativa, no se le ocurría nada más por el momento. Volteó a ver el pasillo donde se encontraba, no se escuchaba nada, no había nadie y seguramente no lo habría por otro rato.

Suspiró antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a los baños más cercanos, no le quedaba alternativa, usaría desde ese momento la poción multijugos.

No había nadie en los baños, ella era la única ocupante al parecer. Se puso encima de su ropa la túnica de Slytherin, sabía que seguramente desde hace mucho Pansy Parkinson no utilizaba una túnica pero si se presentaba con su ropa como tal en la sala común podían empezar a sospechar.

Sacó de su mochila la pequeña botella de cristal con la poción multijugos de un color marrón no muy agradable, la abrió y cerrando los ojos, la tomó.

Horribles espasmos hubo en su cuerpo que finalmente se detuvieron. Abrió los ojos y pestañeo varias veces. Se acercó al espejo más próximo y respirando entrecortadamente, miró el reflejo.

Una chica de tez blanca con cabello negro largo le devolvía la mirada insegura.

Sonrió, había funcionado la poción multijugos.

Tomó su mochila y salió del baño rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder.

Empezó a deambular por las mazmorras buscando a algún otro Slytherin, no dejaba de regañarse en su mente por la estupidez de no darle importancia a la contraseña para entrar a la sala común de Slytherin.

Quien sabe cuantas veces había pasado por el pedazo de pared que ocultaba la entrada, incapaz de poder entrar al no saber la contraseña.

Rogaba en su mente porque algún Slytherin pasara por donde ella estaba pero a la vez ese posible encuentro la atemorizaba un poco ¿Qué tal si esa persona se daba cuenta que ella no era Pansy Parkinson?

Y para empeorar las cosas, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, su brillante (ahora no tan brillante) plan, corría peligro.

Decidió reclinarse en la pared que cubría la entrada, si alguien salía o entraba, tendría que pasar junto a ella.

Tomó su mochila del suelo, la abrió y sacó la rosa negra que había guardado en ella con mucho cuidado, no quería que perdiera pétalos o sufriera alguna otra clase de daño. Pero no era así, la rosa negra seguía igual como si estuviera todavía en el bosque prohibido. La volvió a guardar.

Suspiró levemente, esa rosa negra significaba mucho para ella. Desde que él se las enseñara fueron importantes, aún más cuando él a veces le regalaba una u otra…sonreía, esos recuerdos eran tan bonitos…pero se hicieron mucho más importantes esas rosas cuando aquel día…

_Hermione salió de su sala común con determinación, necesitaba urgentemente ir a la biblioteca y no, no era para ver a alguien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, iba a buscar información, lo contrario a lo que veces anteriores había sido, buscar a alguien, buscarlo a él, buscar a Draco Malfoy._

_Caminaba rápidamente, su urgencia por la información era tal…necesitaba saber, sabía que no se sentiría tranquila hasta que su curiosidad estuviera saciada. ¿Por qué nunca antes investigó sobre ello? ¿Por qué las veces que estuvo con él, nunca le preguntó? Pero bueno, ahora no era el momento de recriminarse por ello, ahora mismo lo compensaría._

_Entró a la biblioteca, saludó a la Sra. Pince como de costumbre y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la sección de herbología._

_Ahí se mostró indecisa ¿Qué libro sería el indicado? Empezó a buscar uno que llevara por título algo relacionado con las rosas y luego de pasar por varios volúmenes, encontró uno de su agrado._

_Sin siquiera sentarse, abrió el libro y leyó el índice. No, no era la clase de libro que buscaba._

_Este hablaba de propiedades mágicas de las rosas, sus usos en pociones y en magia antigua pero no lo que realmente ella quería._

_Resopló, dejo el libro en una mesa cercana y volvió a buscar el libro indicado en la estantería que tenía frente a ella. En esos momentos era tanta su desesperación como su curiosidad, que no se le ocurrió utilizar algún hechizo convocador._

_Saco libro tras libro, buscó en páginas y páginas sin encontrar lo que realmente buscaba._

_Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quizás ni siquiera existía un libro con lo que buscaba, quizás era información irrelevante como para estar en alguna biblioteca._

_Se sentó y miro los libros que había esparcido por la mesa, ninguno que le fuera útil._

_La bibliotecaria pasaba justamente en esos momentos, al parecer en una de las muchas rondas que realizaba para ver que los alumnos no maltrataran los libros._

_Vio el desorden que Hermione había dejado en la mesa y no comentó nada, parecía entender que era lo que buscaba porque fue hacia otra estantería y no tardó en regresar con un enorme libro. Se lo extendió, la chica lo tomo y después se alejó._

_Hermione leyó el título; "Significados de las hierbas, flores, árboles y demás en la cultura mágica"._

_Se mordió los labios ¿Cómo había adivinado la Sra. Pince que eso era justo lo que buscaba?_

_Sin perder más tiempo, abrió el libro y busco en el índice hasta que finalmente dio con lo que quería: Significado de Rosas_

_Con dedos temblorosos paso las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar a la que quería, ahí se puso a buscar rosas negras pero no había ninguna mención._

_Paso a la siguiente página pero tampoco encontró nada, otra página y nada…llego al final del capítulo dedicado a las rosas sin encontrar lo que quería. Estaba a punto de cerrar el libro cuando vio una parte del párrafo final que le llamo la atención._

_Era una brevísima mención a las rosas negras, casi nada, pero fue suficiente para ella._

_Lo que leyó le agradó, era algo muy parecido a lo que ella pensaba que significaban las rosas negras aunque nunca lo había visto de esa manera, si en verdad ese amor era tan…_

_Interrumpió sus pensamientos, insegura sobre lo que había leído. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Él sabría eso? ¿Él lo veía de la misma forma? ¿Él le daba ese significado o alguno otro?_

_Cerró el libro y con un movimiento de varita, todos los libros regresaron a su lugar._

Hermione se mordió los labios al recordar, sí, ese día había sentido una imperiosa necesidad por saber el significado de las rosas negras, porque debían de tenerlo ¿no? Y lo que encontró, no le sorprendió, no del todo.

Según ese libro, las rosas negras significaban un amor oscuro, un amor sufrido, un amor que iría más allá de la muerte y un amor de tal magnitud… ¿Era lo que él sentía por ella? ¿En verdad la amaba de ese modo? ¿La amaba?

Porque amar era algo muy fuerte, te amo no deberían ser palabras dichas al aire simplemente, debían de significar algo. Ellos nunca se habían dicho esas palabras y no es que no lo sintieran ¿O sí? Pero entonces ¿Qué significaba la rosa negra? Tantas veces que él le había dado una, tantas veces que ellos dos juntos visitaron ese lugar…

"¿Me ama?" se preguntó Hermione, intentando encontrar sentido a la dirección que sus pensamientos estaban dirigiéndose. "¿Yo lo amo?"

Que pregunta tan difícil. Lo quería, eso no estaba en duda pero ¿amarlo? "¿Lo amo? ¿Él me ama?" No era fácil responder aquello.

-¿Pansy Parkinson?-preguntó una voz conocida.

Era nada menos que el profesor Slughorn quien se acercaba a ella, con muchas bolsas de compra, no sería sorpresa si hubiera comprado la mitad de la mercancía de Honeydukes.

-Hola profesor Slughorn-saludó ella con una sonrisa poco convincente. ¿Pansy haría eso? Al parecer sí porque el profesor le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Pansy? Creí que estarías en Hogsmeade con tus amigas.

-Ese era el plan-respondió ella.- Pero necesite regresar a la sala común por más dinero, creí que unos ochenta galeones bastarían pero bueno, usted sabe.

Hermione no sabía de donde estaba sacando todas esas mentiras pero si todo marchaba a su favor, poco importaría.

-Entiendo, Hogsmeade puede ser una trampa para los compradores ¡Mira todas estas bolsas!

Hermione o Pansy, río ante lo dicho por el profesor.

-¿Sabrá la contraseña?

-¿Qué contraseña, Pansy? No será la de la sala común ¿verdad?

-He intentado entrar muchas veces pero no me deja pasar, quizás alguien haya hecho algún hechizo o algo parecido-dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Extraño, muy extraño-contestó el profesor, acercándose a la pared y examinándola con ojos expertos.- Todo parece en orden.

-Así es pero…-volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Serpentis-pronunció el profesor y al momento, se abrió la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Vaya, muchas gracias profesor-agradeció.- Creo que mi entonación no era la adecuada.

-No importa Pansy-dijo el profesor Slughorn.- A todos nos pasa.

Y se alejo, caminando seguramente a su despacho donde podría disfrutar de todas las golosinas que había comprado.

Hermione entró a la sala común. La decoración era un tanto oscura, el color negro y un verde oscuro eran los colores predominantes aparte de un poco de plata, nada más.

Ardía un fuego en la chimenea sin que hubiera nadie que disfrutara de el, la sala estaba completamente vacía. Sus predicciones sobre la visita a Hogsmeade no eran tan disparatadas después de todo, muchos deseaban salir del castillo.

Pero no era el momento de admirar la decoración, si estaba en lo cierto, le quedaban alrededor de veinte minutos antes de que el efecto de la poción desapareciera.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, unas iban hacía la derecha y otras hacia la izquierda. ¿Qué escaleras llevarían al dormitorio de los chicos? ¿Las mismas que en la sala de Gryffindor?

Respirando profundamente a la vez que se daba ánimos, subió las escaleras que conducían a la izquierda, al menos esas eran las escaleras en Gryffindor que conducían a los dormitorios de chicos.

Pasó una primera puerta pero no se detuvo, esa debía ser la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de primer año. Así paso la segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta puerta, finalmente llegó al final de las escaleras.

Tomo el picaporte, lo giró y entro.

La decoración y distribución de las camas era igual que en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, sólo que los colores predominantes eran el verde y el plateado.

Con un vistazo a su alrededor supo que se encontraba en el dormitorio correcto, había unos cuantos pósters de Quidditch en la pared de una cama. Había corbatas dispersas en otra, camisas en el suelo, bastante desordenado.

"Incluso más que el de Harry y Ron" observó ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y empezó a fijarse en el nombre de los baúles que había frente a cada cama: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Draco Malfoy…

Se detuvo cuando vio el nombre de él y sonrió un poco. Al contrario de los demás chicos, él era quien parecía tener un poco más de orden en sus cosas aunque no por mucho, unos cuantos libros que había en el suelo no hablaban mucho a su favor.

Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella, aquí era donde él pasaba mucho tiempo al parecer. No en la biblioteca como antes, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía ahí.

Suspiró levemente y se puso de pie ¿Dónde debería de buscar? No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por lo que iba a hacer pero sabía que en el fondo era lo correcto. Una vez que él ya no tuviera el espejo de Oesed y Harry lo tuviera, todo estaría bien.

Eso era al menos lo que ella deseaba.

Abrió un cajón de una mesita de noche y vio su contenido, sobres, cartas, un reloj…pero no había señales de un conocido espejo encantado para que estuviera en un tamaño más práctico.

Vio la hora en el reloj, le quedaban quince (o tal vez menos) minutos, eso no marchaba nada bien.

Abrió otro cajón pero en ese encontró repuestos de pergamino, tinteros, plumas…entre ellas, una pluma muy familiar para ella, recordaba esos lejanos días…

_-Podríamos ir juntos, sirve para que compres una nueva pluma-comentó Draco, con ese sonsonete que tenía al hablar, parecía aburrido.- Evidentemente necesitas una de buena calidad._

_-Oye, tus dibujos han sacado una "E" de extraordinario-le reclamó Hermione con mas furia de la que quería.- Y los hice con mi pluma._

_-Y yo te enseñe a dibujar._

Sí, aquellos lejanos días cuando se ocupaba de los deberes de Draco. ¿Cuándo terminó eso? No podía recordar, ambos simplemente se habían dado cuenta que su relación había cambiado, se trataban más como amigos.

Amigos que se habían ayudado en los momentos de pesar de cada uno de ellos.

_-Hermione, para la próxima vez que nos veamos, tendré algo de información-explicó algo incomodo Draco, viendo como ella se esperanzaba, eso no era lo que quería.- Pero, no puedo asegurarte que sean buenas o malas noticias._

_-Eso lo entiendo, tú ya estás haciendo mucho por mi para ayudarme-murmuró ella bajando la vista y viendo el suelo.- Y gracias._

_-Bueno, los buenos amigos se ayudan ¿no?-dijo él sonriendo un poco, Hermione levantó la vista y también sonrió, en verdad había encontrado a alguien en quien podía confiar._

_-Eres un buen amigo muy especial Draco-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco por lo que había dicho.- Tú entiendes las cosas…casi como yo, tal vez con unas pequeñas diferencias._

_-Sí, tú también pareces entenderme mejor que los demás-susurró él, dejándose caer en una silla y observando a Hermione_.

Una desaparición, una muerte.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó finalmente._

_-No entiendo tu pregunta._

_-¿Porqué te importa?_

_La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Hermione, realmente no esperaba la pregunta pero sobretodo, se le hacía de alguna manera muy raro que le estuviera preguntando eso, rara vez tenían conversaciones tan "profundas" o mejor dicho, nunca antes habían tenido una similar a la que se encontraban._

_-Porqué eres mi amigo Draco, tú…eres alguien importante para mi-respondió ella con un hilo de voz, parecía que cada vez estaba hablando más y más bajo._

_Nuevamente hubo un silencio. _

_-Y, tú has estado de una manera u otra apoyándome-continuó hablando.- Tal vez eso tú no lo veas como yo lo veo pero ¡Gracias!_

Momentos vergonzosos o que tal vez luego desembocarían a algo más.

_-Ahora que recuerdo, me quitaste mi lugar para tomar los ingredientes-comentó él, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo y se sonrojara más sin poder evitarlo, él sonrío._

_-Lo siento-consiguió decir ella.- Y…gracias por cederme tu lugar._

_-No importa ¿Por qué estabas leyendo cuando ibas de regreso a tu lugar?_

_-Para…para asegurarme que tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios-respondió ella, tratando de parecer muy interesada en la hoja que aparentaba leer._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí-afirmó ella, volteando a verlo de nuevo, tratando de aparentar seriedad._

_-No lo creo-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona tan tentadora, que Hermione se la devolvió de inmediato._

_Ambos se sonreían, una sonrisa que era fuera de lo convencional a las anteriores._

_-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tú crees?_

_-Te sonrojaste en ese momento._

_Y por supuesto, ella volvió a sonrojarse de inmediato._

_-Y lo estás haciendo de nuevo-afirmó, sin que la sonrisa de suficiencia desapareciera de su rostro._

_-¿Qué quieres demostrar con eso?_

Y un momento muy importante.

_Hermione miraba a Draco con una curiosa mezcla de tranquilidad, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. Draco no pudo evitar también sonreír un poco._

_Y como si el momento se hubiera planeado, ambos acortaron la poca distancia que los separaba y se besaron._

_Ese beso eran palabras silenciosas._

Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos, no era el momento de ponerse a pensar, a recordar… Se inclinó y tomo su mochila del suelo, sacando la rosa negra que minutos antes de entrar había estado contemplando. La miro fijamente y sonrió, en esos instantes sentía que podía convencerse que las rosas negras que Draco le había dado eran más que una simple cortesía, era una sublime muestra de afecto.

Sonrió más y dejo la rosa negra encima de una de las mesitas de noche que estaban junto a su cama.

¿Dónde más podía buscar? El tiempo se estaba agotando peligrosamente…

Se escuchaban unos pasos o algo parecido. Hermione volteó a ver la puerta justo en el momento en que esta se abría.

Draco entró al dormitorio y al principio no se dio cuenta de su presencia, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos pero luego reparo en ella.

-¿Pansy? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La pregunta no fue hecha muy cortésmente y Hermione tuvo que recordarse que tenía el aspecto de Pansy.

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca, todo su plan se había derrumbado.

-No te pongas a hacer gestos ni nada ¡Sal del dormitorio!

Ella se limitó a asentir. Draco la vio con sospecha, ese no era el comportamiento habitual de Pansy.

-¿Qué estas haciendo en el dormitorio de chicos, Pansy?

-Nada.

-¿Por qué estás cerca de mis cosas?

-Sólo quería recordar-murmuró.

¿Murmurar? Esto hizo sospechar más a Draco, Pansy nunca murmuraba.

-¿Recordar qué? No creo que hayan sido buenos momentos porque nunca los tuvimos.

-Puede ser-contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomó su mochila e hizo ademán de retirarse pero Draco la detuvo.

-¿Qué llevas en la mochila?

-¿Qué te importa? No llevo nada que te interese.

-¿Nada que me interese? Te encuentro en mi dormitorio, en mis cosas, con una mochila ¿Y dices que no es de mi incumbencia? Mal respuesta Pansy.

Se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro y para extrañeza de Draco, podía sentir cierta sensación familiar, cierto toque de electricidad que únicamente le pasaba con una sola persona.

-¡Déjame ir!-exigía ella, intentando librarse del agarre del chico.

Pero Draco no la podía dejar ir, esa sensación ¿En verdad la estaba sintiendo? ¿No le estaba jugando trucos sucios su mente? Y para colmo de males, esa sensación se estaba haciendo cada vez más poderosa.

Volteó a verla, era la misma chica de piel muy blanca, cabello y ojos negros que él había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no era ella, no podía ser.

En esos ojos negros por un momento creyó ver un color café muy familiar pero en un instante se perdió ese color. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Tengo que irme-decía Pansy, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por librarse.

Draco no la soltó, seguía tan aturdido por lo que estaba sintiendo, tan confundido…volteó a ver a Pansy y para su sorpresa, vio que ella estaba sonrojada por la cercanía. Eso era todavía más raro, que él recordara, Pansy jamás se había sonrojado en su presencia, que va, no era propio de ella sonrojarse, punto.

La acerco más a él y entonces se fijo en algo que llamo su atención, sobre su mesita de noche había… ¿Si era lo que él estaba viendo o se estaba imaginado cosas? Una rosa negra.

Nuevamente volteó a ver a la chica quien extrañamente ya no forcejeaba, estaba simplemente mirándolo, como si entendiera que él no la iba a dejar ir fácilmente y por un impulso que no supo de donde vino, se acercó más a ella y la besó.

Ella le correspondió el beso y en poco tiempo se encontraron abrazados y besándose sin parar. La sensación eléctrica que había sentido todo el tiempo, aumentó aún más si es que eso era posible.

Tuvieron que separarse para ambos poder respirar aire y cuando eso ocurrió, él ya no estaba abrazando a Pansy, no, estaba abrazando a Hermione vestida con una túnica de Slytherin.

-No sé porque no me sorprende-murmuró él, haciendo que la chica se diera cuenta que su aspecto había cambiado.

Por la mirada insegura que ella le dio, seguramente esperaba un regaño o palabras nada agradables por parte de él, pero eso no sucedió.

Guardó silencio, meditando sobre las palabras correctas que decir. Decidió finalmente preguntar lo obvio.

-¿Qué haces aquí en mi dormitorio?

-Yo venía a… vine a dejarte eso-contestó ella, señalando la rosa negra.

Draco se acercó a tomarla y una pequeña sonrisa estuvo en sus labios.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione al principio no supo que decir, no encontraba las palabras, era difícil de explicar…

-Porqué esa rosa, es lo que siento por ti-finalmente dijo.

Draco se le quedo viendo, acaso… ¿Acaso ella sabría el significado? ¿Su significado?

-Estás últimas semanas, no hemos hablado. Sé que estabas enojado y la verdad, no te culpo. Pero, necesitaba que supieras…supieras esto-dijo ella, acercándose a él y dándole un beso gentil.

Draco le correspondió el beso y de nuevo estaban besándose, esta vez no duro tanto tiempo como la vez anterior, se separaron y se contemplaron, eran miradas intensas, miradas que parecían tener mucho que decir, un significado que iba más allá de simples palabras.

No hablaban, simplemente en silencio seguían contemplándose, parecía que pudieran hacer eso para siempre y no cansarse.

Draco le ofreció la rosa negra a Hermione quien la acepto y rozó los labios de él con ella. Luego, fue ella quien le ofreció la rosa negra. Él la tomo e hizo lo mismo que ella.

Ambos sonrieron, Draco dejo la rosa otra vez en la mesita de noche y volteó a ver a Hermione, parecía feliz, muy feliz. Igual él, también se sentía en esos momentos feliz, porque sentimientos profundos, sentimientos complejos… habían sido expresados sin la necesidad de una sola palabra.

Todo en silencio.

Finalmente, Draco habló.

-¿Es verdad que viniste a mi dormitorio sólo por esto?

Hermione titubeo pero decidió decir la verdad.

-No era lo único.

-¿No?

-El espejo de Oesed.

El semblante de Draco se volvió serio pero dejo que ella hablara.

-Sabía que no me lo querrías dar, no me lo darías. Entonces, decidí mejor actuar por mi cuenta.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer?

-Pensé que como el espejo es algo muy importante, no lo llevarías contigo todo el tiempo y que debía encontrarse aquí, en tu dormitorio.

-No encontraste nada.

-No porqué sólo revise dos cajones.

Draco no se molestó en corregirla, el espejo de Oesed lo tenía él, no estaba en su dormitorio.

-Y se lo ibas dar a Potter ¿No es así?

-Harry lo necesita, puede que en ese espejo este la clave para destruir a quien-tú-sabes.

Draco calló, ya había esperado que el nombre de él saliera en cualquier momento de la conversación.

¿Debería de decirle? ¿Debería de decirle cuales eran sus planes con el espejo? ¿Debería?

No, sería mejor que lo supiera hasta el final, cuando ya todo hubiera pasado, cuando ya todo hubiera terminado. Cuando todo estaría bien.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No creo que sea buena idea-respondió él, mirándola con suspicacia ¿Por qué el cambio de tema?- Muchos alumnos fueron hoy de visita.

-No tenemos que ir a un lugar concurrido-dijo ella con sutileza.- Podemos ir a las afueras del poblado.

-¿De verdad quieres ir?

-Planeaba ir de todos modos-comentó ella, separándose de él (habían seguido abrazados) y sentándose en su cama.

Ella lo estaba desconcertando, su cambio de tema tan radical, de estar hablando del espejo de Oesed a estar discutiendo la posibilidad de ir a Hogsmeade… ¿Dónde quedaba el sentido de todo eso? Ella había ido hasta su dormitorio para tomar el espejo y ahora, se encontraba hablando como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

-¿Qué diablos planeas Hermione?

Una pregunta directa, nada de rodeos. Ese era su estilo.

-Nada-contestó ella con toda la inocencia del mundo o al menos, eso aparentaba.

-No me mientas.

-No lo estoy haciendo, simplemente te estoy preguntando si quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade, vayas tú o no, yo iré.

Algo no cuadraba pero Draco no podía encontrar qué era eso.

-De acuerdo, vamos-aceptó él.

Hermione le sonrió.

-Dejaré mi mochila en mi dormitorio y te veré…

-En los jardines, en los lindes del bosque prohibido. No estoy de humor para encontrarnos con Filch, saldremos por el lugar que yo conozco.

Hermione asintió y salió del dormitorio. Bajo a toda prisa las escaleras y salió de la sala común de Slytherin. Subiendo las escaleras que la sacarían de las mazmorras, se quitó la túnica y la metió en la mochila.

Usando atajos conocidos gracias a Harry y Ron, además de subir corriendo las escaleras, sirvió para que llegara pronto al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Iba tan agitada por lo rápido que había ido, que tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para respirar antes de pronunciar la contraseña.

Subió a su dormitorio y dejo la mochila en el suelo. Se puso a buscar frenéticamente en sus cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, una botella diminuta que contenía nada menos que poción para dormir.

"Bueno, ahora hay nuevo plan" se dijo ella, mientras guardaba la botellita en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"Si no me equivoco, el espejo ha de estar con él" empezó a deducir mientras salía de la sala común. "No se vio muy preocupado en que yo haya revisado sus cosas, así que él debe de tener el espejo".

Satisfecha con esas primeras deducciones, siguió planeando.

"Si lo convenzo de tomar una bebida o algo, yo voy a comprarlas, pongo la poción…se quedará dormido y entonces podré tomar el espejo, que debe de estar en alguno de sus bolsillos" pensó todo esto en cuestión de segundos, quizás después de todo, el espejo sí podría estar en manos de Harry.

Sonrió ante su nuevo y mejorado plan. ¿Por qué no pensó en ello antes? Se hubiera ahorrado ciertos problemas.

"Sólo tomare el espejo de su bolsillo ¡Y listo! Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el" decía en su mente.

No tardo en llegar a las puertas que daban a los jardines y apresuró el paso, estaba segura que Draco ya la estaría esperando. Su predicción fue certera, él estaba parado en los lindes del bosque, con las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba con suspicacia, evidentemente sospechaba algo.

"No pasa nada, podré lograrlo".

-Listo Draco ¿Nos vamos?

El chico asintió y encabezó la marcha hacia el bosque. Cuantas veces no habían entrado juntos en el, casi siempre para dirigirse a los arbustos de rosas negras, una sola vez habían entrado para dirigirse al lugar al que ahora caminaban, para salir de Hogwarts.

Caminaron en silencio, ninguno sin comentar nada. Pronto llegaron al túnel que los sacaría de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Caminaron rápido en el, podía haber animales que no estarían muy deseosos de encontrarse, y en cuestión de minutos, ya estaban parados en un bosquecillo donde camino hacia abajo, se distinguía Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué te parece sentarnos por aquí?-preguntó Hermione, señalando unas rocas que no estaban lejos de ellos.

Draco asintió, no podía evitar sentir que algo se le estaba pasando y lo peor, no sabía qué.

Se sentaron en las rocas y observaron el poblado, se veía tranquilo. Incluso desde su posición, podían escuchar las voces de quienes entraban y salían de las tiendas.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, observando sin hablar. De vez en cuando Hermione veía de reojo a Draco pero luego se volvía a concentrar en el pueblo, sabía que Draco estaba incómodo y eso, porqué sospechaba de ella, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

-Voy a comprar algo, tengo sed-dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.- ¿No quieres algo?

La respuesta del chico quedo ahogada por una explosión. Draco y Hermione voltearon a ver a Hogsmeade, salía humo del local que parecía ser las tres escobas.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso?-preguntó Hermione, levantando una ceja.- Algún estudiante pero…

Nuevamente hubo otra explosión.

-¿Qué esta…?

Draco señaló hacia el cielo y ella la vio entonces; la marca tenebrosa.

-Oh, no-susurró ella. Sus amigos estaban en Hogsmeade y si había mortífagos ahí ¿Voldemort estaría cerca?

"Debo de ir a ayudarlos, tengo que ir"

-¿A dónde crees que vas Hermione?-le preguntó Draco, quien la había tomado de un brazo.

-Tengo que ayudar a mis amigos ¡Ellos están en Hogsmeade!

-Hermione, ellos estarán…

-¡No! Tengo que ir-dijo ella, soltándose de él y echando a correr hacia el poblado. Los gritos y las explosiones continuaban.

Draco la siguió de inmediato, intentando convencerla de no ir, era en vano. Ella estaba determinada a ayudar a sus amigos.

-¡Hermione, no!-le gritó Draco y finalmente la detuvo.- Ellos son capaces de cuidar de sí mismos.

-A ti no te importan mis amigos ¡A mí sí! Si quien-tú-sabes está ahí…

-No deberías de ir-la interrumpió él bruscamente.- Mayor razón para que no vayas, pueden estar planeando en repetir lo de Dartford ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

Hermione desvió la mirada, por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. La noticia del periódico, la desaparición de sus padres, muertes y desapariciones no esclarecidas, rumores de mortífagos, la angustia de no saber si sus padres seguían vivos o no…

-Entonces, si no quieres que vaya ¿Por qué no me acompañas, eh?-preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco no respondió de inmediato. Si se presentaba, si los demás mortífagos lo veían…tendría que ayudarlos y Hermione…eso no era una buena combinación.

-¡Draco!-le decía la chica, sacudiéndolo del brazo.- ¿Qué dices?

La intensidad de los gritos aumentaban, se escuchaban sonidos de vidrios rotos, la situación empeoraba.

Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Draco no parecía decidirse y ahora no era el momento para dudar. En el fondo, creía saber porqué dudaba, seguramente estaba pensando en los mortífagos y…

"Después de todo, nunca supe si él era uno de ellos o quiere serlo" se dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios.

Pensó en el Espejo de Oesed ¿Se lo entregaría a Voldemort? Después de todo ese tiempo ¿Lo haría?

Hermione volteó a ver a Draco quien seguía evitando su mirada y parecía seguir dudando, nunca lo había visto tan desconcertado, él, que era una persona que siempre sabía lo que quería…

"No esta vez" pensó ella, mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia el poblado "No esta vez".

No pudo soportarlo más y empezó a correr ¿Dónde podrían estar sus amigos? ¿En las tres escobas?

"Es el lugar al que más vamos" se dijo, faltándole ya poco para llegar al pueblo. "Y el primero que fue atacado" no pudo evitar añadir.

Entrando al pueblo intento hacerse paso por la multitud pero casi resultaba imposible, muchos corrían, empujaban…ventanas se destruían, algunos locales ardían en fuego…

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¡Ron!-gritó ella, intentando no desviarse mucho pero la gente que corría la llevaba a otro lado.

Finalmente a empujones y codazos logró llegar a la calle donde se encontraba el local de las tres escobas. La puerta estaba extrañamente cerrada y por los vidrios no se lograba ver nada.

Decidida a quitar la puerta con un encantamiento, una voz la detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un mortífago, quien no tardó en lanzarle una maldición.

Hermione reaccionó justo a tiempo, unos segundos más y la maldición le habría dado a ella. Rápidamente le lanzó un maleficio pero el mortífago lo bloqueó sin más, bien, tendría que pensar en algo mejor.

-¡Desmaius!

-Algo elemental ¿no? Me recuerdas a Potter y su Expelliarmus.

-¡Everte Statum!

El mortífago no se lo esperaba puesto que fue derribado. Hermione no perdió tiempo y creo unas cuerdas mágicas para que no escapara con Incarcerus.

-¡Expulso!-gritó otra voz, haciendo que unos barriles que estaban tirados se fueran a estrellar contra ella. Se puso de pie tosiendo y cuando ya podía ver de forma adecuada, vio como el otro mortífago que había llegado ayudaba al otro a escapar.

-¡Incendio!-gritó ella y unas llamas aparecieron alrededor de ellos.

-¡Glacius!-y el fuego quedó congelado.- Vete, yo me encargaré de ella.

El mortífago que había llegado había dicho esto a su compañero quien asintió y escapó, Hermione mientras tanto, pensaba en la mejor forma de derribar a su oponente quien contrario al otro, parecía tener mayor conocimiento de hechizos.

-¡Locomotor mortis!

-¡Reducto!-y una lluvia de tablones de madera empezaron a caer sobre ella, quien se cubrió con los brazos la cabeza e intentó un nuevo maleficio pero fue inútil, el chico lo bloqueó.

"Diablos, debo de reconocer que es bueno" pensó ella, escondiéndose tras unos escombros.

No tenía duda, Harry, sus amigos y seguramente muchas personas más, estaban atrapadas en las tres escobas y si no salían de ahí, era porque seguramente había alguien más con ellos.

"Por favor, que no sea Voldemort".

-Vamos Granger, no eres tan mala en esto después de todo-habló el mortífago. Era una voz joven, la voz de un chico. Se le hacía conocida, alguna vez la había escuchado…

-¡Relaskio!-gritó ella y el mortífago fue empujado hacia otro local pero rápidamente se repuso, más de lo esperado.

-¡Bomb…!

-Ya basta Blaise, no pierdas el tiempo-intervino otra voz, esta voz si la conocía, era…-No vale la pena.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Draco estaba sosteniendo el brazo del otro mortífago, no dejando que terminara su conjuro.

-Pero…

-No vale la pena, déjala ir, sólo quitará tiempo.

Hermione estaba respirando agitadamente. ¿Draco estaba defendiéndola? ¿La estaba defendiendo de otros mortífagos?

El otro mortífago se soltó del chico.

-Creía que el Señor Tenebroso había dicho a unos cuantos de este ataque, no creí que a ti te diría.

-Así fue, no me dijo nada. Tuve mis propios medios.

Hermione miraba de Draco al otro mortífago, sin poder asimilar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Debería de lanzar un hechizo? ¿Debía de actuar?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Casualidades, decidí visitar Hogsmeade-respondió secamente Draco.

-Bien, sigue haciendo de turista en el pueblo, yo me encargaré de ella.

-¿Y no te acabo de decir que ella no es importante?

El otro mortífago lo volteó a ver.

-¿Qué te importa lo que le haga a ella?

-Es una estudiante de Hogwarts destacada, si no regresa ¿Crees que no se darán cuenta?

-¡Nosotros también somos estudiantes!-contestó la otra voz, algo sofocada por la máscara que llevaba encima.- Hay cientos de estudiantes en el castillo ¿Crees que notaran que una sola persona no está?

-Es Hermione Granger, la preferida de los profesores-habló con desprecio Draco.- No seas estúpido, se darán cuenta inmediatamente.

Hermione empezaba a sospechar quien podía ser el mortífago, la forma en que hablaba, estaba en una de sus clases, estaba segura…

El mortífago se quitó la máscara y de esa forma, se reveló la cara de una ira más o menos controlada, de Blaise Zabini.

-De todos modos, en estos momentos en el castillo ya se habrán enterado de lo que está pasando-Zabini casi escupía las palabras.- Seguramente habrá estudiantes heridos y…

-Blaise, la paciencia se me agota-respondió calmadamente Draco, quien apuntaba con su varita al corazón del muchacho.

La cara de Blaise mostraba parte de la confusión que en esos momentos sentía ¿Por qué demonios Draco estaba defendiéndola? ¿Por qué?

-Vaya, tan manipulable como siempre Zabini ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dijo otra voz con burla.

Hermione volteó a ver al recién llegado, Theodore Nott sonreía burlonamente.

"Debo de actuar ahora, antes de que las cosas empeoren" pensó ella. Aún seguía escondida, únicamente tendría que desplazarse con cuidado para estar más cerca de las Tres Escobas, a partir de ahí, podría lanzar algún hechizo en completo silencio.

Empezó a moverse sigilosamente, teniendo cuidado de hacer poco ruido que delatara su posición, afortunadamente, aún había mucho ruido por los demás estragos que estaban causando los otros mortífagos.

-Como siempre, uno de los perros falderos de Malfoy ¿No es así?-seguía hablando con despreció Nott, acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos.

Hermione aprovechó el momento e hizo un hechizo en silencio dirigido a la puerta del local, surtió efecto. La puerta se abrió dando un tremendo golpe. Eso no solo distrajo a los chicos sino también al parecer a quienes estaban dentro del establecimiento, porque se empezaron a escuchar mucho más gritos.

-¡Confringo!-y uno de los barriles cercanos a ella explotó.

Hermione tosiendo, se puso bien de pie, lista para pelear.

-Vaya, si es nada menos la sangre sucia amiga de Potter-comentó con desdén Nott.

-¡Desmaius!-gritó ella.

-Te va a hacer falta algo más que eso-dijo él, quien por poco, había esquivado el hechizo.

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Impedimenta!

-¡Incendio!-y llamas rodearon a Nott, quien intentó apagarlas con agua pero no surtía efecto.

-No es fuego del todo normal Nott-comentó con frialdad la chica, quien había modificado el hechizo.- Necesitarás más que agua para apagarlo.

-¡Maldita sea!-las llamas empezaban a acercarse peligrosamente hacia él.- ¡Diablos, Zabini! Haz algo.

-Zabini no está en posición de ayudarte-dijo Draco, sin cambiar a su varita el objetivo.

-¿Por qué haces esto Malfoy? ¡Ayúdame!

-No lo creo, no ayudo a bastardos.

-No, claro que no-musitó el chico con rabia.- Pero seguro ayudas a asesinos ¿No? Como al maldito de Blaise, ese maldito que mató a tu madre.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido o estuviera pasando lentamente.

Hermione se quedó sin respirar, conmocionada ante lo que había escuchado y volteando a ver a Draco. Las llamas que había creado desaparecieron, la concentración se había ido.

Draco, quien se había quedado estático unos segundos, volteó a ver con ira al chico que tenía delante de él, la culpabilidad lo delataba en cada centímetro de su expresión, él había asesinado a su madre.

Nott, simplemente disfrutaba del espectáculo. ¡Como había ansiado este día! Como había ansiado que llegara el día en que Malfoy descubriera que uno de sus amigos más cercanos había asesinado a su madre.

-Después de todo lo que ella hizo por ti ¿¡La mataste?!-gritó Draco, clavando más su varita en el chico.- ¿Te importó al menos?

-Yo…yo… ¡Yo no quería hacerlo!

-¡Claro que no! Y todavía tienes el descaro de presentarte en su funeral-exclamó Draco, tomando del cuello de la túnica al chico.

Nott arqueó las cejas, vaya, eso no lo sabía. Definitivamente, esto se estaba poniendo más interesante.

Hermione recordó vagamente esos días después del asesinato, Draco había estado callado y distante, más nunca había expresado su ira, ahora lo hacía.

Un ruido de cristales rompiéndose los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, las ventanas del local de las tres escobas se estaban deshaciendo en enormes trozos. Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse.

Nott, libre de las llamas, estaba a punto de lanzarle un maleficio a ella, cuando un brillo lo distrajo. Buscando su origen, se encontró que era el reflejo de la luz en la superficie de un espejo, un diminuto espejo que sobresalía del bolsillo de cierto chico que apuntaba a Zabini.

"El espejo de Oesed" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. El maldito y glorioso espejo que había fallado en encontrarlo y ahora, lo tenía a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"Es mi oportunidad, si se lo quitó a Malfoy y lo entregó yo…seré ahora yo, el favorito".

Y ya nadie le podría quitar la gloria y el poder que siempre había añorado, ya no sería inferior, no, se le respetaría e incluso temería entre los otros mortífagos. Superaría a su padre, ya no sería inferior a figuras tales como Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y Severus Snape, los favoritos del Lord, sería igual a ellos.

Nott no pensaba en ninguna otra cosa, únicamente estaba concentrado en ese espejo que sobresalía de un bolsillo. Ese espejo, que le daría todo lo que quería.

Ese espejo, que conseguiría de la única y mejor forma: matando.

Vio a sus alrededores, no había ningún otro mortífago aparte de ellos, seguramente los demás estaban en otras partes de Hogsmeade y en cuanto a la sangre sucia, había desaparecido, seguramente a esconderse en algún lado.

"Es mi momento".

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Lo que sucedió, fue en el último momento. Justo al terminar las palabras y el rayo mortal de luz verde creado, en cuestión de segundos, alguien se interpuso, recibiendo todo el impacto.

Draco, quien había soltado a Zabini en cuanto escuchó la maldición y volteado a ver, vio como Hermione caía en el suelo.

Los tres chicos presentes se quedaron inmóviles, viendo como se quedaba quieta, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Nott estaba más que sorprendido, no había palabras suficientes para describir su asombro, su confusión, su desconcierto…Acaso ¿Acaso ella se había interpuesto entre la maldición asesina y Draco Malfoy? No podía ser cierto, no podía.

-¡Eres un maldito!-le gritó Malfoy, acercándose a él y dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo devolvió a la realidad.

Apenas si podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Zabini, también estaba desconcertado. Si momentos antes estaba confundido sobre porque tanta la insistencia de Malfoy por dejar ir a la chica, ahora estaba aún más confundido. La ira de Malfoy…, no mentiría si decía que nunca lo había visto tan enojado, si instantes antes creía que estaba furioso con él, se equivocaba, ahora sí lo estaba.

-¡Crucio!

Se escucharon los gritos de dolor del chico, quien se retorcía en el suelo.

Zabini dio unos pasos hacía la chica y comprobó lo que de todos modos había visto, estaba muerta. Su última expresión era escalofriante, al menos para él. En sus ojos había un temor, un miedo enorme…y ese miedo, quedaría así para siempre.

-¡Hermione!-alguien más grito e hizo que se alejara de ella. Draco también ceso la maldición torturadora.

-¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE!

Era Harry junto a Ron y Ginny, finalmente habían logrado salir de las Tres Escobas, pero no era para encontrarse con algo agradable.

Se acercaron hacia ella de inmediato pero un único vistazo confirmaba sus peores temores, estaba muerta.

Los gritos de ira y dolor de Harry seguramente podían escucharse en todo Hogsmeade, Ron estaba inmóvil, incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba viendo y Ginny, estaba llorando y tratando de consolar a Harry, aunque de poco servía.

Draco vio todo esto desde donde estaba. Volteó a ver al responsable, lo iba a matar, lo iba a matar lenta y tortuosamente, iba a pagar lo que había hecho.

-¡Draco, por favor!-rogó Nott pero fue en vano, se volvió a retorcer en el suelo.

Harry y los demás voltearon a ver hacia donde ellos estaban. Draco estaba torturando a Nott, su cara, mostraba una extraña e inmensa ira. Ninguno de ellos recordaba haberlo visto así antes, especialmente Harry y Ron.

-Yo no…yo no sé qué…

-La mataste-susurró él, apenas si se le entendían las palabras.

-¡Se interpuso! ¡Agh!-y de nuevo estaba gritando de dolor.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Harry. Al parecer, él sabía que había ocurrido, o eso parecía.

Draco cesó la maldición y los volteó a ver. La ira lo seguía dominando por completo, no creía estar en condiciones de dar una explicación.

Volteó a ver a Blaise, quien seguía ahí. Sin importarle nada más por el momento, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dándole a entender que quería que él explicara lo sucedido, aunque sólo podría una parte.

Lo demás…sólo lo sabía él. Tal vez se los explicaría después, tal vez no lo haría. Ahora, sólo quería estar solo. Volteó al suelo, donde segundos antes se encontraba Nott, el cobarde se había desaparecido. Bien por él, llegaría el día en que lo encontraría y lo mataría.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó por donde había venido. Regresaría a donde había estado por última vez con ella, esas rocas, sólo que estaría solo, como solía estar.

**Epílogo**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su mansión, en uno de los muchos cuartos que había. Estaba parado frente al Espejo de Oesed en todo su esplendor y magnificencia.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante y entonces, el reflejo del espejo que únicamente había mostrado su imagen, cambió.

Apareció Hermione sonriendo, increíblemente feliz en comparación a las veces en que él creía haberla visto feliz. Llevaba entre sus manos una rosa negra.

Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver esto último, pues recordó a la perfección aquella última vez.

_-¿Qué haces aquí en mi dormitorio?_

_-Yo venía a… vine a dejarte eso-contestó ella, señalando la rosa negra. _

_Draco se acercó a tomarla y una pequeña sonrisa estuvo en sus labios._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Hermione al principio no supo que decir, no encontraba las palabras, era difícil de explicar…_

_-Porqué esa rosa, es lo que siento por ti-finalmente dijo._

_Draco se le quedo viendo, acaso… ¿Acaso ella sabría el significado? ¿Su significado?_

_-Estás últimas semanas, no hemos hablado. Sé que estabas enojado y la verdad, no te culpo. Pero, necesitaba que supieras…supieras esto-dijo ella, acercándose a él y dándole un beso gentil._

_Draco le correspondió el beso y de nuevo estaban besándose, esta vez no duro tanto tiempo como la vez anterior, se separaron y se contemplaron, eran miradas intensas, miradas que parecían tener mucho que decir, un significado que iba más allá de simples palabras._

_No hablaban, simplemente en silencio seguían contemplándose, parecía que pudieran hacer eso para siempre y no cansarse._

O también aquella otra vez.

_Draco y Hermione se encontraban caminando en los jardines de Hogwarts, tomados de la mano. Hacía una leve ventisca aunque eso no era nada comparado con el frío que hacía._

_Era Diciembre, era invierno ¿Qué más podían esperar? Afortunadamente, ambos estaban bien abrigados._

_-¿Vamos al bosque?-había preguntado él, señalando los árboles._

_Hermione asintió y se encaminaron hacia allá en silencio, de vez en cuando interrumpido por gorjeos de pájaros._

_Dentro del bosque, se encontraban con espacios en los que no había nieve debido a la frondosidad de los árboles, tanta vegetación que no permitía que la nieve llegara al suelo, si a caso en forma de pequeñas gotas de agua._

_Caminaron más y más hasta que llegaron a los matorrales de rosas negras que habían visitado con anterioridad._

_-Estas rosas-habló ella.- Siempre han sido misteriosas pero muy bellas._

_Draco formó una media sonrisa._

_-Eso es parecido a su significado-murmuró él, aunque tan bajo que dudó que lo hubiera escuchado._

_Hermione le sonrió. Una sonrisa tan sincera que hasta se llego a preguntar si las otras sonrisas que le había visto no habían sido reales._

_-Quisiera…no sé, sería extraño-habló ella, aunque parecía más hablar consigo misma que con él.- Tener uno de estos matorrales en casa aunque llamaría bastante la atención._

_-Incluso en una casa de mago sería igual-había comentado él, volteando a ver las rosas.- No son comunes._

_-Me pregunto como habrán acabado aquí-dijo ella.- Dentro del bosque prohibido._

_-Recuerdo la primera vez que vine, fue en cuarto año._

_-¿Qué hacías en el bosque prohibido?_

_-Quería ver a los dragones, decían que los tenían en jaulas aquí._

_-Ah, vaya._

_-Y sí los observe, después de las rosas negras. Me desvié tanto del camino que acabe aquí._

_Hermione río un poco._

_-Son flores especiales-había dicho él, cortando una y entregándosela._

_-Quizás algún día ya no me serán tan misteriosas-susurró ella, aceptando la rosa con una pequeña sonrisa.- Simplemente serán bellas y únicas. _

_-Quizás algún día-concordó él con ella, preguntándose si conocería ella su significado._

_La acerco más hacia él, ella sonrió y él no pudo evitarlo, también le sonrió ampliamente._

Abrió los ojos, lamentándose porque ese día nunca llegaría, nunca sería.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en el espejo, ahí estaba ella sonriendo y paseando entre sus manos una rosa negra.

Lágrimas empezaron a surgir, lágrimas que no había vuelto a derramar desde el día que se entero de la muerte de su madre.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella? ¿Por qué no alguien más?

Y todo por su culpa, si desde el principio le hubiera revelado su plan con el espejo, no habrían ido a Hogsmeade, ella no hubiera tenido que interponerse entre la maldición y él…nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

Pero se lo había dicho, le había pedido que no fuera a Hogsmeade.

Y nada de eso ocurrió.

Se acercó más al espejo y rozó con sus dedos la fría superficie. La Hermione del espejo también parecía acercar su mano derecha al espejo, la barrera que los separaba.

Desafortunadamente, lo que los separaba era más complejo que un espejo encantado.

Las lágrimas parecían intensificarse, volviendo borrosa su visión. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que siempre le había dicho a ella "_¿No sabes que llorar es una debilidad?_"

Se secó las lágrimas pero estas no tardaron en volver aparecer acompañadas de un inmenso dolor interior y en cierto momento se preguntó si en verdad no estaría muriéndose, porqué este dolor…era insoportable.

Quizás todo lo que había pasado había sido imaginación suya, quizás aún estaba en Hogsmeade, apuntando su varita hacia Zabini, tal vez eran ilusiones…

Pestañeo varias veces, esto no era su mente, no era una ilusión. Era real.

Y se maldijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, por no haberse asegurado que ella estuviera a salvo, por nunca haberle dicho sus verdaderas intenciones con el espejo, por la frialdad con la que la trato, por nunca hablarle con claridad sobre sus sentimientos, por todas aquellas veces en que la molesto, por haberla visto durante tantos años inferior a él y sobretodo…lo que jamás se perdonaría, por no haber disfrutado cada momento que paso junto a ella.

Esos días de vacaciones de Navidad habían sido seguramente los mejores que habían pasado juntos. Los disfrutó tanto…y ahora se maldecía por no haberlos disfrutado aún más.

Esos días en los que a veces no hablaban, simplemente intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas porque con eso era suficiente. No necesitaban más que el silencio y su compañía.

Recordó cada instante de esos días, cuando estaban tomados de la mano, cuando estaban abrazados o cuando estaban besándose…y esos días no parecían suficientes, tenían que haber pasado muchos días más de esa forma no sólo esos.

Y ahora, ella ya no estaba, nunca más lo estaría. Si acaso, ese espejo podría invocarla…pero sería solo una ilusión, una mentira…no sería real, no de nuevo.

Todo lo que había pasado con ella, todo lo que le gustaría repetir…no volvería a suceder.

Aquellas emociones y sensaciones que únicamente había sentido con ella…morirían con ella, porque nadie más le podría hacer sentir lo mismo, nadie, sólo ella.

Volvió a recordar el primer beso que compartieron, un abrazo bajo la nieve, un beso en la biblioteca…eran muchas ocasiones y en todas ellas, había sido feliz, tan feliz como él había aparecido la primera vez que vio el espejo de Oesed.

_Se encontraba él feliz, bastante feliz al parecer porqué estaba sonriendo como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho y estaba abrazando a alguien, la imagen parecía más como una fotografía…vio a quien estaba abrazando, no se sorprendió mucho, claro que no, porqué ya se lo imaginaba, ya se lo insinuaba…_

_La imagen del espejo sólo hacía reafirmar algo que había ido sucediendo gradualmente, algo que se reafirmaba cada vez que pensaba en ello y nunca terminaba de hacerlo, porqué en el fondo lo sabía._

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un chirrido tan agudo que se tapo los oídos, temía quedarse sordo.

Volteó a ver en toda la habitación que era lo que estaba ocasionando semejante ruido cuando reparo en el espejo frente a él, se estaba resquebrajando.

Estupefacto, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Lo que él no creía posible, estaba sucediendo…el espejo de Oesed empezó a caerse en pedazos acompañado de sonidos muy desagradables.

Cuando finalmente no quedo ningún pedazo de espejo en la estructura, hubo un silencio total.

Draco dio unos cuantos pasos y observó los pedazos que quedaban, una última vez apareció la imagen de Hermione sonriéndole y con una rosa negra antes de desaparecer por completo.

Aturdido, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, tenía una carta que escribir.

Abrió y cerró la puerta en completo silencio, antes de dirigirse al escritorio observó las rosas negras que tenía en un jarrón. Se acercó a ellas e inhaló su dulce esencia, recordando aquel momento silencioso en el bosque que Hermione había hecho lo mismo, o cuando estuvo en su dormitorio en Hogwarts aquel fatídico día…

Supo entonces, que ella sí había conocido el significado de las rosas negras.

Pudo pues, permitirse una leve sonrisa.

No habían sido necesarias palabras para expresar lo que ambos sentían, en ese silencio, en aquel dormitorio, aquella rosa negra…lo que ambos sentían por el otro había sido expresado.

Por primera y última vez, una confesión silenciosa de sus sentimientos que eran más profundos, más complejos…Qué inocentes podían parecer las rosas negras para cualquier otro.

_Hay veces que el amor más intenso se oculta detrás del silencio más profundo._

-Ha llegado una carta Harry-anunció Lupin, acercándose a él y extendiéndosela.

Se encontraban en casa de los Weasley, junto a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix, el colegio, había cerrado sus puertas después de aquel horrible ataque en Hogsmeade, donde perdieron la vida varios de sus habitantes, además de estudiantes.

Harry la tomó, abrió el sobre y leyó en silencio. Frunció la frente un poco pero al final la relajo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ginny, quien se había acercado junto a muchos más a la sala, que era donde se encontraban la mayor parte del tiempo.

-El espejo de Oesed ha sido destruido.

Varios lanzaron exclamaciones, gritos ahogados, murmuraciones…

-¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?-preguntó Ginny.- Era un espejo mágico nada normal.

-Sólo había una forma en la que podía ser destruido-habló Lupin, todos volteándolo a ver.

-¿Cuál era?-preguntó Ron.

-Que lo que te mostrara se volviera real-dijo Harry.

-Eso es imposible, los espejos no muestran la realidad-dijo Arthur Weasley.- Y el espejo de Oesed te mostraba lo que deseabas.

-El deseo más profundo del corazón-corrigió Harry, recordando lo que Dumbledore le explicó en su momento.

-Pero un deseo de semejante magnitud-decía el señor Weasley, escéptico.- ¿Cómo se puede hacer realidad?

-No era posible-concordó Lupin.- De ahí la dificultad de su destrucción. Quien lo destruyó, sin lugar a duda vio con anterioridad su reflejo y cuando nuevamente se vio en el espejo…

-Se dio cuenta que se había hecho realidad-completó Harry.

-No entiendo-dijo Ron, haciendo un gesto negativo.

-Imagina lo siguiente Ron-intervino Tonks, que previamente había estado callada.- Lo que más deseas esta reflejado en ese espejo.

Ron asintió, recordando aquella única pero especial vez que había estado frente al espejo de Oesed.

-Pasa tiempo antes de que vuelvas a mirar tu reflejo, es posible que cuando lo vuelvas a hacer, este permanezca igual o cambie.

-¿Cómo va a cambiar?

-A eso voy, lo que más deseas ya no es lo mismo que aquella primera vez que te viste en el espejo y sólo puede haber dos explicaciones posibles; la primera es que eso ya no es lo que más deseas, lo que más quieres.

-Y la segunda-continuó Lupin.- Es que se haya vuelto realidad. Esta segunda posibilidad es la que menor probabilidad tiene de suceder por lo que es la única, fortaleza y debilidad al mismo tiempo del espejo.

-Así que, si te pararas frente al espejo y el reflejo cambiara…te estaría mostrando lo que necesitas ahora para ser feliz, lo que más deseas-prosiguió Tonks la explicación.- Y posiblemente te olvidarías de lo que viste la primera vez.

-Esa es la trampa del espejo, siempre mostrándote lo que más deseas en _ese_ momento.

-Pero si te acuerdas de lo primero que viste y en el extraordinario caso que se haya hecho realidad-terminó de explicar Harry.- El espejo habrá perdido.

-En conclusión, tienes que demostrarle al espejo que alguna vez lo que más deseaste fue verdad-intervino Ginny, entendiendo lo que querían decir.

-Exacto-afirmó Harry.

-¿Quién destruyó el espejo?-preguntó en un susurro McGonagall, después de que hubiera un silencio.

-Draco Malfoy-respondió Harry sin poder creerlo él mismo del todo.

Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver y de nuevo hubo murmuraciones y susurros.

-¿Qué pudo haber deseado él que se hiciera verdad?-preguntó alguien.

Todos guardaron silencio, incapaces de responder.

FIN


End file.
